El inútil de la familia
by Dark R-Evolucion
Summary: Un nacimiento milagroso en una familia de demonios, la ironía es lo que sobra. Quien diría que una bestia como esa reencarnaría en un niño, claro que el nació por la necesidad de su madre, las cosas que hacemos por nuestros hijos.
1. Nacimiento

**Capitulo-1: Nacimiento.**

Venelana, una mujer hermosa de cabellera castaña no muy larga. Hermosos ojos morados llorosos en ese momento, su vientre aburtado resaltando los seis meses de embarazo. A su lado su esposo Zeoticus le daba consuelo. Acababan de recibir una triste noticia, la peor que se le podria dar a una pareja, más si se trataba de una de demonios. Su bebe no podria llegar a nacer, en resumidas cuentas: No se había desarrollado lo vastante rapido como para tener fuerzas para nacer, incluso ahora su latido era debil.

Por lo que les habían dicho se necesitaria un milagro para salvar al bebe. Que ironico, demonios necesitando de un milagro.

–Dejame sola–pidio cubriendo su cara con sus manos–por favor.

Zeoticus tuvo que sacar fuezas de la nada para asentirle y poder salir de la habitación.

Venelana queria estar sola, no era posible que fuera a perder a su bebe, su niña, su primera niña. A los demonios les cuesta demasiado tener hijos, por lo que estas situaciones son más dolorosas para ellos que para los humanos.

Si tan solo este bebe naciera tan sano como el primero. Sirzechs, nacido varios siglos atras, fue un embarazo de lo más sano, incluso ahora se consideraba el demonio más poderoso de todos. Llevandose el titulo de Lucifer.

Queria ser fuerte, queria ser lo vastante fuerte como para sobrellevar esta tragedia. Lo peor era que ni siquiera las lagrimas del fenix serviria para ayudarla.

(Puerta abriendose)

–Dije que queria estar sola–volvio a decir Venelana sin mirar a quien entraba.

–Eso seria contraprodusente, Venelana-sama–esa voz femenina pertenecia a su yerna.

Pero aun que se tratara de Grayfia ella estaba demasiado dolida como para querer ver a la peliplata.

–Llorar no servira de nada–le dijo la peliplata hacercandose un poco.

–No me digas que hacer. ¿Que harias tú si estuvieras en mi posición?–pregunto en tono cortante volteando a mirarla con lagrimas en los ojos– ¿Que harias sabiendo que tú bebe morira sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo?

La peliplata desvio la mirada, sabía que esto le dolia a la mujer. Pero sabía que estar sola no le ayudaria en nada.

–Provablemente lo que usted esta haciendo–le respondio y añadio:–Pero con la diferencia de que yo no me desaogaria sola. En los momentos más dificiles es cuando se debe buscar a la familia, no hundirse en la soledad–el selmón de Grayfia era cierto.

–El momento más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me dieron la noticia de que iba a ser madre de una niña. Una bebita de la cual criar, mi princesa... snif–las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos sin freno que las detuviera–Una niña la cual cargar en mis brazos y que me dijera mama. Ese era mi sueño...snif... volver a sentir a una pequeña criaturiata en mis brazos...snif... si yo pudiera dar mi vida por la de ella, lo haria sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Grayfia no soportaba ver a su suegra de esa forma, no podia saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Una pizca de bondad calento su corazón, apiadarse de una madre en agonía no necesitaba razón. Solo esperaba que en el futuro no se arrepintiera de esta desición.

–No hace falta llegar a tal extremo–inquirio Grayfia.

– ¿A que te refieres?–cuestiono la castaña intentando, inutilmente, parar sus lagrimas.

–A dar su vida. No hace falta que llegue a tanto–respondío la mujer secandole las lagrimas–Si le dijera que hay una forma de salvarle la vida a su bebe, pero que si decidiera tomarla el destino del mundo estaria en peligro. ¿Aun así la tomaria?

No entendia ha lo que se referia Grayfia. Pero sin dudarlo un segundo le contesto.

–Contar de salvar a mi hija... yo entregaria el mundo entero–la convicción en sus palabras era indestructible, no cambiaria la respuesta por nada.

Grayfia se levanto al tiempo que un circulo magíco se abria a sus pies.

–No se diga más–diciendo esto el circulo las transporto a otro lugar.

 **En algun lugar del inframundo.**

Ambas mujeres aparecieron en un lugar sombrío, la neblina en el suelo y los arboles secos daban una apariencia tenebrosa.

– ¿Donde estamos?–pregunto Venelana.

–Usted solamente sigame–le pidio Grayfia comenzando a caminal.

Venelana la siguio sin protestar. Caminaron durante varios metros hasta llegar a un claro donde pudieron ver a un sujeto de cabello largo y plateado sentado (Más bien pegado) en un trono hecho de un tronco muerto que aun estaba pegado al suelo. Su apariencia era la de un anciano en sus ultimas, piel palida y gris. Ojos calculadores y siniestros de color amarillo, uñas largas como as de una arpia y vestia una tunica antigua bien carcomia. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra y con su mano diestra las señalo.

–Este anciano es...

Sin embargo los labios le temblaban evitando que completara la frase.

–Sí, el principe demonio original... Lucifer–conplemento Grayfia.

–Tiempo... sin verte... Grayfia–hablo el anciano con una voz ronca y decrepita–Veo...que has traido... a una amiga.

Algo en Lucifer le crispaba los pelos, le daba miedo. Cuando lo conocio de niña no lo sentía de esta forma. Venelana no entendia como era que estaba vivo.

–Sí lo que me dijiste esa ocasión era cierto... esta será la última vez que nos veamos–hablo Grayfia y la mirada del ancino se dirigio al vientre de Venelana.

La castaña se sintio perturbada, Lucifer le miraba el vientre con una sonrisa que le probocaba nerviosismo. Y como si el leyera su mente le hablo.

–No tienes... por que estar... nerviosa, pequeña–le dijo el ancino indicandoles que se acercaran.

Venelana se reusaba, no quería estar serca de ese anciano. Sin embargo cuando intento dar un paso atras Grayfia no la dejo.

–Él puede ayudarte con tú problema–le dijo Grayfia, pero Venelana no queria hacercarsele–¿Creí que querias salvar a tú hija? si has cambiado de opinión vamonos. Pero si aun estas dispuesta ha salarle la vida: hacercate a su lado.

Con motivación de salvar a su hija, Venelana logro tomar valor para caminar hasta el anciano. Estando junto a él, le coloco su decrepita mano en el vientre.

–Veo con dolor... que tú hija... no sobrevivira–hablo Lucifer retirando su mano.

–Grayfia me dijo que usted mepuede ayudar–tragando saliva Venelana hablo–Sí eso es verdad entonces salve a mi hija.

Lucifer sonrio y comento.

–Grayfia ya te habla... dicho del peligro en el que... pondrás al mundo–Venelana asintio– Entonces... ¿estas dispuesta... a traer el infierno a la tierra... por salvar a tú hija?

–Estaria dispuesta a todo contar de salvarla–hablo Venelana con la misma determinasión de antes.

–Entonces salvare... a tú hija–Lucifer saco un pequeño cristal de un color tan negro como ninguno–Sí quieres salvar a tú hija... entonces traga este cristal–dijo entregandole el cristal.

Era del tamaño de una aspirina, no seria dificil tragarlo. Pero la oscuridad que sintia al tenerlo en su mano era inigualable, la repugno. Pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando se llevo el cristal a la boca.

– ¿Ahora que?–pregunto luego de hacer una expresión de asco que divirtio a Lucifer.

–Cuando lo active... tú te desmayaras... y no recordaras nada de esto... Pero tú hija será salvada... Ademas de un pequeño mal que vendra con ella.

Lucifer puso su mano en el vientre de la mujer. Un segundo depues tres digitos rojos se marcaron en forma circular en su pansa. Cuando Lucifer retiro su mano Venelana se desmayo. Antes de caer al suelo Grayfia la tomo.

–Te agradesco... que me liberaras–dijo Lucifer al tiempo que su cuepo se volvia gris como una piedra.

–Adios Lucifer-sama–se despidio la peliplata.

–Je... Las cosas que hacemos... por nuestros hijos–fue lo ultimo que dijo ates de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo.

Grayfia miro a Venelana, toco su vientre con un circulo magico en su mano. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

 **Tres meses despues.**

Venelana estaba en labor de parto, Zeoticus a su lado estaba sufriendo en gran manera, se le ocurrio la tonta idea de darle su mano mientras pujaba. La Dr estaba viendo salir al bebe. Increíblemente había sucedido un milagro. El bebe que se creía perdido, se había estado fortaleciendo cada vez más en los ultimos tres meses, varios lo considedaron un golpe de suerte. La unica que conocia la verdad era Grayfia, pero ella no diria nada sobre lo que paso.

La Dr le volvio a pedir que pujara. En estos siglos se le había olvidado el dolor del parto. Por fin la Dr le dijo que ya veía la cabeza del bebe, varios minutos despues Zeoticus estaba cortando el cordón ubilicar. Limpiaron a la criatura con una tualla de lana antes de entragarsela a Venelana. Teníendola en sus brazos solto unas cuantas lagrimas de alegria, sentir el llanto de su bebe en sus manos le causaba una gran alegría.

–Dr parece que tenemos una complicación–dijo uno de los medicos presentes.

La Dr miro el problema para ordenal.

–Biene un segundo bebe–anuncio la Dr sobresaltando a los padres.

El sobre salto no era por no quererlo. Simplemente era porque no se esperaron tener gemelos, ni siquiera en la ecografia había salido un segundo bebe, y hasta entonces ningún demonio había tenido gemelos, era demasiado dificil enjendrar a uno, tener gemelos ya era imposible. Pro ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, tenían a un bebe que atender.

Minutos despues la Dr ya tenía al bebe en sus manos cuando anuncio.

–Es un varon–la noticia no dejo de ser sorpresa.

La Dr le hiso entrega del bebe a Zeoticus, el hecho de que hayan sido dos los tenía conmocionados, y el llanto de ambos no dejaba pensar al patriarca Gremory. La sonrisa en la cara de Venelana era de total alegría, pidio que le dieron los bebes. Cuando los sostuvo en sus manos ambos dejaron de llorar. Dos lagrimas bajaron por el rostro de Venelana, estaba cansada queria dormir, Zeoticus le retiro los bebes para dejarla descansar. Pero antes de dormir la Dr pregunto.

– ¿Cuales serán su nombres?

El de la niña ya lo había pensado.

–Ella se llamara Rias, Rias Gremory–respondio para ponerse a pensar en el otro.

– ¿Y el varon?

No lo había pensado, pero no era de estrañar. A penas ahora se enteraban de su existencia, por lo que era complensibre. Entonces pensó que esta era la primera generación de gemelos. Por lo que se le ocurrio el nobre.

–Issei... él se llamara Issei Gremory

Zeoticus no protesto, entendia que ese nombre se traducia al ingles como primera generación. Por lo cual era apropiado para la primera generción de gemelos en el inframundo.

Sin que le prestaran atención el pequeño Issei entreabrio su ojo. Un orbe de color rojo intenso como la sangre en un palpado medio cerrado era una imagen aterradora, pero luego lo serro con peresa lanzando un bostezo.

Ambos bebes fueron llevados a maternidad para que durmieran, sin embargo los tuvieron que poner juntos porque cuando los separaban ambos comenzaban a llorar como si temieran que los sepadaran.

 **Fin capitulo.**

Espero que aunque el capitulo sea corto les agrade. Los capitulos de esta historia tendran entre 3.000 a 9.000 palabras. Pero este como es el primer capitulo puede que tenga menos.

Sin más que decir me despido de la forma más humilde.


	2. Años de infancia

**Reviews:**

 **arinst2305: No** se si quisiste decir el siguiente capítulo o la siguiente historia. Pero aun así agradezco el comentario.

 **ElvisF231:** El Issei Gremory es algo que me intereso desde hace un tiempo y por eso lo estoy trabajando. Espero en verdad que disfrutes de este segundo capítulo.

 **Capitulo-2: La infancia.**

Venelana se encontraba en el patio del castillo Gremory. Sentada con una sonrisa observando a sus dos pequeños. Habían pasado 4 años desde que ambos niños nacieron. Cabe destacar que después del parto se les dio a conocer la información sobre el porqué de las dificultades del parto. Desgraciadamente la culpa era deba todo Issei, según la Dr. el varón le causo problemas a la niña en su desarrollo. Claro que esto era teoría, pero estaba casi segura.

Sin embargo Venelana y Zeoticus ignoraron el detalle. Para ellos era más importante tener a sus hijos sanos y juntos a ellos.

Cuando el cabello les comenzó a crecer este era tan rojo como el de su padre. Zeoticus se llenaba de orgullo por sus hijos. En el inframundo también fueron noticia, saberse que habían nacido los primeros gemelos de demonio había sido la noticia más grande desde la creación de las [Evil Pieces]. Los cuatro reyes demonios incluso conocieron a los bebes en persona. La alegría de Sirzechs no se hiso esperar, ahora ya no era hijo único, tenía un hermano y una hermana.

Un detalle que fue en verdad extraño fueron los ojos del varón. Mientras los de Rias eran de un azul verdoso como los de su padre y hermano mayor. Los de Issei eran de un rojo intenso e intimidante incluso siendo un bebe. Esto fue extraño porque ni Venelana ni Zeoticus tenían ese par de ojos. Pero Zeoticus no dudo de su paternidad, mucho menos después del primer año. Issei creció ganando un mayor parecido a él, pero bastante lejos de ser igual. Por su parte Rias era una lindura, el cabello corto y sus facciones tiernas eran en verdad encantadoras, su parecido con Venelana cada vez era mayor.

La atención de Venelana fue llamada por la pequeña Rias que le jalaba la falda. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa sentándola en su regazo. Le comenzó a peinar el cabello con cariño y dulzura materna. Issei por otro lado estaba jugando con autos de juguete.

Sirzechs se encontraba en la puerta sonriendo ante la escena. Cuando Issei lo vio corrió asía él con los brazos abiertos. Sirzechs lo recibió con un abrazo, no se veían muy seguidos debido al trabajo de maou de Sirzechs. Por esa razón Issei aprovechaba todo el tiempo que tuviera libre.

Rias camino asía su hermano con más tranquilidad que su gemelo hasta estar junto a él y jalarlo por la túnica. Sirzechs la tomo en su otro brazo y la levanto al igual que a Issei.

–Deberías decirle a Grafía que quieres tener un hijo–le dijo Venelana acercándose a él–Ya viene siendo hora de que me des un nieto.

El maou le sonrió a su madre. La idea de tener un hijo propio le era atractiva, pero se desvanecía al recordar sus deberes como maou.

–Tal vez en algún futuro–fue todo lo que le dijo a su madre.

–Siempre y cuando no sea un futuro muy lejano–acondiciono la castaña.

–Onii-sama juega conmigo jugar conmigo–hablo Issei pidiendo la atención de su hermano.

–En este momento no puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer–interpuso el maou–pero les traje algunos amigos para que los acompañen–anuncio cuando entraban Grayfia escoltando a una niña de gafas de cabello corto que tiene la edad de ambos, un niño de cabello negro al menos un año mayor y una chica de cabello verde con gafas. Estos eran Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares y Sairaorg Bael. Los niños se conocían desde hace algunos meses, y en ese tiempo se hicieron amigos.

–Amigos vamos a jugar las escondidas–dijo Issei ansioso por divertirse.

–Claro... si tú cuentas–dijo Sona con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Porque mejor no lo decidimos en piedra, papel o tijera–decía Issei no queriendo contar.

–Me parece justo– concordó Sairaorg.

–Para mí está bien–siguió Sona.

–Estamos de acuerdo–dijeron Rias y Seekvaira.

Mientras los niños hacían sus juegos Sirzechs y Venelana hablaban entre ellos. En ese momento se dirigieron adentro del castillo. Grayfia se quedo con los niños en el patio, al final le toco a Issei buscar a los demás.

La peli plata los miraba sentada desde mesa. Le provocaba algo de gracia que Issei buscara detrás de un árbol mientras Sona lo rodeaba por el otro lugar evitando que se encontraran.

Pasaron algunas horas jugando entre ellos, por fin salieron Sirzechs y Venelana acompañados por Zeoticus.

Momentos después los niños se habían ido junto a Sirzechs. Issei y Rias estaban solos en el patio, el niño recogía sus juguetes, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Rias lo abrazo por la espalda causando que ambos cayeran al suelo rodando mientras reían.

–Onii-san es muy malo jugando las escondidas–decía la pelirroja entre risas.

Issei cayó a un lado junto a ella.

–Puede que sea malo pero nunca me rendí–repuso el niño.

Cuando volteo su mirada a la niña, ella se encontraba sentada en un columpio.

– ¿Me puedes empujar?–pregunto la chica.

Issei camino hasta detrás de ella y la empujo desde la espalda, cada vez asiéndola llegar más alto.

–Más alto Onii-san–pedía la niña y él la complacía empujándola cada vez más alto.

La niña reía cada vez más alto en el columpio, cuando estuvo a cierta altura se resbalo, pero cayó de pie en el suelo. Por otro lado el columpio se devolvió más rápido sin la niña y le golpeo a Issei en el estomago sacándole parte del aire.

–Onii-san me viste. Caí de pie–dijo la niña volteando a ver a su hermano–Se extraño al verlo arrodillado mientras se sujetaba el estomago– ¿Onii-san?–dijo la chica extrañada.

Rias se acerco hasta estar junto a él, le coloco una mano en el hombre. Issei la empujo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla caer de espalda al suelo, pero la cabeza de la chica cayó en una roca.

–No quiero que me toques–dijo el niño para después mirarla, un pequeño charco de sangre en debajo de su cabeza lo alarmo–Onee-san, perdóname fue un accidente–decía asustado de que algo malo le pasara a su hermana.

El niño quito la piedra debajo de la cabeza de su hermana. En ese momento aparecía Zeoticus, alarmándose al ver a su hija en ese estado. Cuando vio la piedra llena de sangre en la mano de Issei se hiso una idea equivocada de lo que sucedió. Rápidamente se arrodillo junto a su hija.

– ¿Que hiciste?–cuestiono Zeoticus dirigiéndose a Issei–¿¡Que hiciste!?

–Fue... fue un accidente–dijo Issei soltando una lagrimas, tenía algo de miedo al ver a su padre molesto–Papa...

–No me digas así. Tú y yo arreglaremos esto después–diciendo esto Zeoticus cargo a la pelirroja en brazos llevándola adentro del castillo.

Al día siguiente Rias permanecía en cama dormida con la cabeza en vendada. No había sido grave, pero pudo ser malo de perder más sangre. Issei ahora estaba en un cuarto con su padre.

–Sabes que lo que hiciste fue más que solo malo–dijo Zeoticus desabrochando su cinturón.

–Papa fue un...–se intento explicar, pero su padre lo interrumpió

–No quiero escusas–ya tenía el cinturón en mano–Cuando un hombre hace algo tiene que hacerse responsable de ello.

–Sí...snif...papa–sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que Zeoticus le pegaba, no sabía cual dolor fue peor. El emocional que sentía dentro, o físico que su padre le causaba.

Venelana en la habitación de abajo escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, seguido de los golpes que Zeoticus le daba. Había intentado persuadir a su esposo que no lo golpeara, que lo que paso había sido un accidente. Pero las pruebas decían otra cosa. Solo se escucharon cuatro golpes hasta que el llanto se detuvo. Ella se asusto al oír un cristal rompiéndose, corrió asía la habitación pero cuando llego a la puerta estaba serrada con llave desde el otro lado.

Detrás de la puerta Zeoticus se encontraba en el suelo, Issei enfrente de él tenía el cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillando en rojo intenso mientras un aura negra muy oscura cubría su cuerpo.

– ¿Q-que... es esto?–articulo Zeoticus mirando como su mano temblaba y su pequeño hijo lo miraba con rabia.

Hace un momento Issei recibió un cuarto golpe en donde pareció perder la conciencia. Sin embargo esa aura que ahora lo rodeaba se manifestó, y con una sola mirada mando a Zeoticus a estrellarse contra la mesa de la habitación.

El aura que cubrió el cuerpo de Issei desapareció al tiempo que el niño caía al suelo. Su padre se levanto, su mano temblando de algo muy similar al miedo. No le diría de esto a Venelana, no querría preocuparla.

Se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la castaña. La mujer entro directamente asía su hijo.

–No tenias que golpearlo tan fuerte–reprocho la castaña limpiándole la mejilla al niño–Es solo un niño.

–L-lo siento–se disculpo Zeoticus saliendo de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Rias despertó. Venelana la abrazo con gran afecto al igual que Zeoticus. La niña pregunto por su gemelo, Zeoticus bajo la mirada y Venelana le explico lo sucedido. Rias preocupada por su hermano les explico que todo había sido un accidente. Zeoticus salió de la habitación entonces, su destino de llegada era la habitación de Issei.

El niño se encontrar de pie frente al espejo mirando las marcas del cinturón que le quedaron, cuando Zeoticus abrió la puerta.

–Papa–llego a pronunciar el chico.

Zeoticus no dijo nada, solamente se acerco más al chico, se agacho para ponerse a su altura y lo abrazo contra sí. Venelana y Rias miraban desde afuera de la habitación. El niño le devolvió el abrazo.

–Lamento haberte pegado. Rias me ha explicado que fue un accidente–hablo Zeoticus apretando su abrazo.

–Yo también te quiero pedir perdón. Por mi culpa mi hermana casi muere–las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos apretando más el abrazo.

Rias entonces iba a entrar, pero la mano en su hombro se lo evito. Volteo a ver a su madre junto a ella.

–Es mejor no interferir–fue todo lo que dijo la castaña.

Lo mejor en ese momento era solo ver, nada más.

 **2 Años después.**

Issei y Rias se encontraban en el mundo humano. Venelana los había llevado de vacaciones a la ciudad de Kuoh, Japón. Era la primera vez en la que ambos iban al mundo humano, al parecer les había gustado. Había un ambiente en el lugar que no se encontraba en el inframundo, algo especial.

La familia se había quedado en una inmensa mansión que abarcaba toda la cuadra. Ya esto era típico de los Gremory. Enfrente de dicha mansión se encontraba un parque de juegos donde estaban los niños jugando. Issei los miraba desde la ventana del segundo piso.

–Si quieres puedes ir a jugar–Issei miro a su madre detrás suyo.

Le regalo una sonrisa para comenzar a bajar a la entrara y dirigirse al parque. Rias por su parte estaba en la sala mirando un programa de televisión cuando lo vio pasar a paso rápido hasta salir por la puerta.

– ¿A dónde va Onii-san?–le pregunto a su madre que recién bajo.

–Fue al parque frente a la casa–respondió Venelana sencillamente.

Rias hiso un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

–Onii-san es muy malo, ¿por qué no me invito a ir con él?–Venelana tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca causada por la actitud de la chica.

–Si quieres puedes ir con él–le ofreció Venelana causando que la niña le regalara una sonrisa–Pero primero tienes que ponerte algo más apropiado–acondiciono al ver el camisón con el cual la niña vestía.

La pequeña Rias se ruborizo al ver su descuido. Pero no tardo en ir a cambiarse.

Por su parte Issei se encontraba con el semblante serio y con sus puños apretados frente a otros tres niños mayores, detrás suyo estaba un pequeño niño al menos un año menor con el cabello castaño claro, dos lagrimas estaban asomando por sus ojos y tenía un puñado de tierra encima de la cabeza.

– ¿Díganme por que le molestan?–preguntaba con la mirada afilada sus ojos rojos causaban miedo en los tres niños frente a él, pero su número y edad les daban confianza.

–Quítate niño, ese mocoso tumbo mi helado–dijo el del medio parándose frente a Issei.

–Fue un accidente y ya les dije que lo sentía–dijo el castaño levantándose.

–Si un "lo siento" resolviera todo no hicieran falta policías– volvió a hablar el mismo niño–Ahora quítate antes de que también te golpee a ti.

Pero Issei no se movía.

–Luego no digas que no te lo dije–advirtió para darle un golpe en la mejilla de Issei causando que este pusiera sus manos contra el suelo al tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas–cabeza de tomate–insulto escupiendo su cabello.

Issei tomo una piedra del suelo y le pego con ella en el pie.

– ¡AH!–lanzo el otro cuando sintió la piedra en su pie.

Issei inmediatamente se lanzo sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo. Estando encima de él le comenzó a dar golpes con su derecha en la cara. Pero para su desgracia los otros dos lo separaron mientras los sujetaban por los brazos. El que fue golpeado se levanto limpiándose la boca para luego darle un golpe en el estomago.

Los demás niños en el parque comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ellos mientras miraban la pelea.

Issei entonces escupió la cara del que lo golpeaba para después pisar el pie de uno de los que los sujetaba. El que fue pisado lo soltó al tiempo que se sujetaba el pie. Pero antes de que Issei pudiera seguir defendiéndose el que lo golpeaba le dio otro golpe en la mejilla, seguido el que lo sujetaba lo golpe también, cuando lo derribaron lo comenzaron a patear en el suelo. El castaño por su parte se había armado con piedras y se las comenzó a lanzar a los tres que golpeaban al pelirrojo.

– ¡Ay!–se quejo uno cuando la piedra le golpeó la cabeza.

– ¡Pagaras esto!–exclamo otro comenzando a correr cuando vio a un adulto acercarse.

Sus dos amigos lo siguieron mientras se protegían las cabezas con las manos. En ese momento llegaba uno de los adultos.

–Niños dejen de pelear–comenzó diciendo eso para luego sermonear al castaño y al pelirrojo. Los otros tres lograron irse a tiempo–Ustedes dos deberían dejar la violencia, en especial si es con niños mayores a ustedes, y mucho menos si estos les superan en número–el castaño permanecía con la cabeza baja mientras el castaño ya se estaba alteando de que le regañaran–Es de idiotas pelear sabiendo que van a perder.

Issei ya no podía aguantar más a este tipo que no dejaba de hablar.

– ¡Prefiero ser idiota que perder sin hacer nada!–exclamo alzando la voz– ¡Yo no soy de los que se quedan sin hacer nada cuando alguien está el problemas!–el hombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina al ver esa mirada salvaje. Pero no dejaría que un niño lo tratara de esa manera.

–Pero que niño tan respondón y falta de respeto me he encontrado. Mira que alzarle la voz a una persona mayor. Qué clase de animales le estarán educando a este niño.

En ese momento Rias llegaba acompañada de Venelana. Rias había estado un momento antes, pero fue a llamar a su madre cuando vio la pelea de Issei. Venelana se dirigía a reprender a su hijo, pero a ver a un hombre que no solo estaba reprendiendo a su hijo sino que además la había insultado a ella y a Zeoticus. Su cólera entro en juego.

–Discúlpeme pero mi hijo no está siendo criado por ningunos animales–el hombre volteo con toda la intención de encarar a la mujer. Pero se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio a la preciosura que era la madre del mocoso–Y por lo que sé, no es de caballeros reprender a un niño que se estaba defendiendo.

–Discúlpeme madan–la actitud de aquel hombre había cambiado a una más amable–Ya veo que usted no es ningún animal. Se podría ver a una milla que usted es toda una dama. Pero la actitud de su hijo deja mucho que desear–las galanterías fueron ignoraras olímpicamente por Venelana.

–Pues por lo que veo usted es un sinvergüenza al que no le molesta insinuársele a una mujer casada y con hijos. Y en lo que a mi hijo respecta se con seguridad es más caballero que usted. Y si me disculpa me llevare a mi hijo, no quisiera que usted le contagiara lo grosero.

El hombre se quedo con la boca abierta mientras las demás madres que estaban ahí lo miraban con reproche. Venelana lo había humillado sin perder sus modales. El hombre se retiro con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza encogida entre sus hombros. Issei la miro, pero la mirada que Venelana le dio prometía castigo.

–Hablaremos luego. Por ahora diviértete con tú nuevo amigo–finalizó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Un mes y medio había pasado. Issei se había hecho un gran amigo de Shidou, todos los días por la mañana y en la tarde se reunían para divertirse. Rias los acompañaba de vez en cuando. La cara que puso Shidou cuando se entero que ellos vivían en la mansión frente al parque fue de total sorpresa. Y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que todos harían.

– ¿Son ricos?

A lo que Issei respondió sencillamente.

–Se podría decir que sí.

Pero una semana después volvió a ser reprendido por romper una ventana jugando beisbol, la verdad era que Shidou la había roto pero él se hecho la culpa porque no quería meter en problemas a su amigo.

La siguiente semana se perdió cuando acompaño a Venelana al salón. Cuatro horas después lo encontraron en el baño del local de al lado. Al parecer se había quedado encerrado cuando fue al baño.

Y los días continuaron pasando hasta que llego el final del verano. Issei estaba sentado en la terraza de la mansión, junto a él estaba Shidou, ambos miraban el atardecer. Posiblemente el ultimo que verían juntos.

–Esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos–comenzaba Shidou–Mañana me iré de Japón junto a mi papa.

–Yo también me iré. Mi madre yo y mi hermana volveremos a nuestro hogar mañana–hablo Issei mirando el horizonte–Me gustaría verte en algún futuro.

–Ise-kun, tengo que decirte algo–el volteo a mirar a su amigo–Yo...

–No eres niño. Ya lo sé–revelo Issei volteando a ver el atardecer.

–D-desde cuándo...–sin embargo el pelirrojo le volvió a interrumpir.

–Mi mama me lo dijo el día que nos conocimos.

–Yo...

–No tienes que decir nada. Entiendo porque no me lo dijiste–la niña lo vio con ojos cristalinos y un rubor en sus mejillas–Pero aun no sé cual es tú nombre.

La niña sonrió secándose las lagrimas.

–Irina, mi nombre es Irina.

–Irina. Bonito nombre.

Sorpresivamente Irina puso sus labios en la mejilla de Issei. El pelirrojo sin razón alguna se ruborizo. No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero causo que su corazón se agitara.

– ¿Que fue eso?–pregunto tocando su mejilla.

–Mi mama lo asía con mi papa–respondió inocentemente.

Ambos voltearon a ver al horizonte. Issei sujeto la mano de Irina sin voltear a verla. La niña sintió su corazón acelerarse. Pero aun así sonrío.

Al día siguiente Irina ya se había ido. Issei pasaba por la sala cuando Venelana lo llamo, la castaña recién corto el teléfono. El niño se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

–Ise, ¿sabes algo sobre los exorcistas?–pregunto su madre.

–Sé que se dedican a cazar demonios–le respondió sin miramientos–Y por lo tanto si me encuentro con alguno tengo que escapar. ¿Pero no entiendo a que viene ese tema ahora?

–El padre de tú amiga. Él es un exorcista. Esta mañana tomaron un vuelo a Roma, tú padre dijo que irían al vaticano por su trabajo. ¿Sabes a que quiero llegar con esto?

Issei no era un genio ni nada. Pero entendía a que quería llegar, y eso no evitaba que se le oprimiera el corazón.

–No puedo volver a ver a Irina–dijo ocultando su dolor.

–No tienes que hacer eso–le dijo Venelana.

Issei ya no lo pudo ocultar y estallo en lagrimas al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a su mama. Su gemela no podía darle consuelo, se había ido al inframundo hace ya una semana.

Sin que Issei lo supiera. Rias también estaba llorando tanto como él. La razón era que se entero de un compromiso que sus padres habían arreglado con el clan Phoenix.

El futuro no parecía que fuera a ser amable con ninguno de los dos. Pero eso el tiempo lo diría.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Esta listo el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero lo hayan disfrutado, aunque para ser sincero yo prefiero el primero.**

 **Ya no tengo nada más que decir y gracias por los reviews. Bye**


	3. La desgracia

**Review's:**

 **D:** Gracias por las felicitaciones. Y acertaste en todo menos en lo de príncipe. Espero tu siguiente reviews.

 **Thejackarrow:** En verdad agradezco tu apoyo. Pero yo prefiero no hacer promesas que tal vez no pueda cumplir. Y si Rias es usada en muchas historias, pero en muchas de ellas es un persona que los lectores odian. Sin embargo yo no me dejo llevar por esas cosas. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

 **ElvisF231:** Bueno eso no era una pregunta sino una duda. Pero con guste te responderé que esa duda tiene su repuesta en el próximo capítulo (Que ya estoy escribiendo).

Sobre el harem… la respuesta de mi parte siempre será afirmativa, pero intentare desarrollar más las relaciones del personaje. Cuando me dices incesto a escondidas me da gracia, puede que esto sea una posibilidad por lo que no la descarto. Peereage creo que significa nobleza. Si ese es el caso te aseguro que la tendrá con el tiempo. Ahora espero disfrutes el capitulo.

 **Capitulo-3: La desgracia.**

Ambos hermanos Gremory ya tenían 11 años. Cuando comenzaron la escuela ambos estaban contentos. Rias había demostrado ser la más inteligente puesto que era la mejor de la clase después de Sona. Issei por su parte le daba dolor de cabezas solo ver su cuaderno. Que fastidio ¿Por qué tenía que estudiar?

La escuela demoniaca no era como la humana. Era más difícil y exigente, la humana era distinta. Y lo sabía puesto que estudiaba tanto en el mundo humano como en el inframundo.

Iban a la humana la mayor parte del año. E iban a la del inframundo durante una semana todos los meses. A penas lograba pasar los años mientras Rias lo ayuda incluso se tenía que hacer trampa, de lo contrario tal vez no estaría donde debería.

Otro problema que tuvo fue el intercambio de su primera escuela y segunda escuela. Lo tuvieron que cambiar debido a que lo expulsaron de ambas el mismo año. La razón de esto eran las peleas que tuvo. No fue una sola, fueron varias y muy seguidas puesto que las razones de cada una fueron distintas.

Zeoticus le había dicho que no dejara que le faltara el respeto. Pero ahora lo regañaba constante mente debido a eso. Claro Issei tampoco peleaba solo porque alguien le haya faltado al respeto. Varias veces fue porque se metían con su herma, y eso era algo que no estaría dispuesto a dejar pasar.

Claro que tampoco sabía que los niños se metían con ella era por considerarla bonita. Pues si Rias es una niña, su hermoso cabello y ojos divinos la convertían en toda una belleza a su corta edad.

Ella por su parte había estado discutiendo constantemente con sus padres debido a que la hayan comprometido tan joven. Al carajo, porque la tenían que comprometer. Grayfia estaba embarazada además de que estaban ella y su hermano. Lo peor del asunto era que conoció a su prometido. Había pensado que si se trataba de alguien guapo, bien educado y que no fuera un cretino se podría enamorar de él.

Desgracia pues hace una semana lo conoció. Riser Phoenix a la edad de 16 años era un cretino, pues aunque estaba bien educado y tenía cierto atractivo, su conducta orgullosa y arrogante dejaba mucho que desear respecto a ser buen partido. Pues que a su edad ya tenía a una concubina tres años mayor al de cabello morado misma que era reina de su sequito.

El marido que sus padres le escogieron no era como ella lo hubiera querido. Al menos que fuera más abierto a los sentimientos de ella, pero esto no era una opción pues que Riser se creía invencible con el poder de su clan.

Su hermana Ravel Phoenix era otro cuento. Puesto que aunque era una sundere, también era una niña bien culta y educada a la edad de 9 años.

Esta noche se encontraban en una fiesta donde los anfitriones eran los patriarcas Gremory. Zeoticus reprendió a su hijo por adelantado. Puesto que sabía que el pequeño demonio tenía cierta afinidad para arruinar las cosas. Y aunque sus modales eran los de un noble, su actitud no lo era. Ya sé había rendido, pues no había quien pudiera corregir sus errores. Su comportamiento no era malo ni tampoco sus motivos. Pero las medidas en que actuaba lo habían hecho recapacitar respecto a si quería que algún día fuera patriarca del clan, lo puso a prueba durante dos años. Lamentablemente cada una de las pruebas la fallo catastróficamente demostrando que era un inútil.

Esto fue más que suficiente como para descartar a Issei como posible heredero del clan. Por si fuera poco Issei no había mostrado indicios de haber heredado el poder de la destrucción. Rias lo había alcanzado hace ya dos años, pero aun era muy pesado su uso continuo para una niña como ella.

Temía que Issei fuera un inútil como su primo Sairaorg. Pues su padre lo había desheredado al comprobar que no podía usar magia ni tampoco había heredado su poder de la destrucción. Claro que Zeoticus tampoco llegaría a tal extremo como para esconder a su hijo del ojo público. Pues sí Issei era un inútil, seguía siendo su hijo.

Además, el muchacho había demostrado tener valor al no inmutarse por sus escarmientos. Y más aun cuando lo desafío para que rompiera el compromiso de su hermana. Soberana paliza se llevo ese día, puesto que Zeoticus no le dio compasión alguna.

Pero tener valor no era suficiente. Tener la voluntad de actual sin tener la fuerza requerida era estúpido. Y de esa forma se lo hizo saber.

Pero el mocoso lo desafío levantándose del suelo."¿Te vas a rendir solo por qué crees que no puedes ganar?" Sonrió al recordar esas palabras de su hijo. Ese día fue capaz de asestarle un solo golpe. Pero fue toqueado un segundo después, al final demostró tener agallas.

Pero descartándolo como heredero solo quedaba Rias. Pues aunque ella era muy inteligente y hábil con la magia. Aun necesitaría de un esposo para que la ayudara. El consejo de demonios se vio involucrado en esta decisión. Puesto que ambas familias se llevaban muy bien, los poderes que Rias y Riser tenían daba una buena procedencia.

En la fiesta de esta noche era para presentar a los futuros esposos. Puesto que el consejo ya lo quería hacer oficial, aquí se demostraría el prestigió de ambas familias, el comportamiento de los miembros de los clanes era crucial. El consejo de los 72 piares también estaría presente en esta fiesta. Pero algo en esta fiesta le daba mala espina.

Los invitados ya estaban llegando al castillo. La fiesta daba inicio, como era de esperarse de las fiestas del clan Gremory. Todas las familias estaban invitadas, desde el prestigio Bael hasta el clan extra de Mephistopheles.

Como era de esperarse, Sona y Rias se juntaron al inicio de la fiesta.

–Te compadezco, Rias–le dijo Sona–Tienes la desgracia de ser comprometida al heredero del clan Phoenix.

– ¿Ya lo conoces?–cuestiono Rias.

–Tuve la desgracia de ser presentada a él–dijo como sin perder sus modales–No paso medio minuto luego de conocernos antes de que comenzara a coquetearme.

–Es en verdad desagradable–comento Rias.

–Cambiando de tema. ¿Has visto a tú hermano?

La verdad era que no lo había visto desde el medio día. Había estado tan preocupada que no se le había pasado por la mente su hermano. Pero la duda que entraba a su mente era ¿Para que Sona lo quería ver?

– ¿Por qué lo buscas?–pregunto la pelirroja inquisidora.

Sona suspiro.

–Mis padres quieren comprometerme con alguien. Pero yo al igual que tú me rehusó. Sin embargo me dieron la oportunidad de escoger a mi prometido.

Ya sabía hacia donde iba esto. Sabía que Sona se había llevado bien con Issei desde el comienzo. Pero nunca sospecho que fuera un candidato en la lista de sus posibles esposos.

–Y tú hermano no es una mala persona–finalizó la chica de gafas.

– ¿Lo amas?–inquirió Rias recelosa como cualquier hermana.

–Simplemente creó que será mejor esposo que cualquiera–le respondió Sona acomodándose las gafas–Si tengo que casarme prefiero que sea con alguien que conozca.

Naturalmente, Sona era muy analítica. Siempre buscando las mejores opciones para todo. Pero en este asunto del matrimonio había tenido suerte de poder escoger con quien seria.

–Pero Ise aun tiene que aceptar tú propuesta–repuso Rias.

De cierto modo Rias no quería que Issei se fuera de su lado. Puesto que su hermano era su mayor apoyo con su compromiso.

–En caso de que diga que no; tendré que buscar otro candidato.

Porque eso sonaba más como una lista de especímenes, que cualquier otra cosa.

–Bueno, te dejo–dijo Sona anunciando que Riser se les acerca.

La pelinegra se alejó causando que Rias suspirada. El cretino ya estaba junto a ella, la irritaba su arrogancia. ¿Por qué tenía que venir acompañado de su concubina? Al carajo, no se iba a casar con él.

–Querida te vez tan linda esta noche–el elogio que Riser le hizo solo la irrito más.

–No me llames así–pidió no dejando ver que la irritaba.

–Vamos cariño no seas aguafiestas.

Rias hubiera explotado de no ser por una pelinegra que la tomo por un brazo diciendo.

–Rias-sama, Venelana-sama la cita–la morena se volteó al rubio–Disculpe Riser Phoenix-sama, pero tengo que llevarme a mi Rey.

La pelirroja se fue junto a la morena dejando a Riser irritado. Rias miro a la morena con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Gracias, Akeno. Riser en verdad me irrita–agradeció la pelirroja.

Akeno Himejima, Reina y segunda pieza del sequito Rias. Se conocieron cuando la heredera Gremory tenía solo 9 años. Akeno necesitaba ayuda pues su madre había muerto y su padre se había ido dejándola a ella en la calle. Rias le ofreció unirse a su sequito como su Reyna y amiga, puesto Akeno era una híbrida de ángel caído. Pero esto solo lo sabían sus padres y su hermano mayor. Akeno se volvió su mejor amiga pues era agradable y bien educada. Naturalmente Issei también se volvió un buen amigo para Akeno, pues la morena demostró ser bastante agradable y buena persona. Pero ella aun no le decía su secreto, pues creía que ese lado de ella podría arruinar su amistad.

–No tendrías por qué. A mí tampoco me agrada ese tipo–le reto importancia la morena.

– ¿Es cierto que mi mama me llama?–pregunto pues dudaba sobre si eso fuera verdad.

–Ara, ara, ¿te sorprende que mintiera?–pregunto inocentemente con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

–No, por eso agradezco que me libraras de Riser–la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa– ¿No has visto a mi hermano?–pregunto por el tema que Sona le trajo a la mente.

La morena alzo la mirada con la mano en la barbilla.

–No, desde que comenzó la fiesta no lo he visto.

Rias suspiro. Issei solía desaparecer durante algunas horas desde que cumplió los 9, pero le sorprendía que desapareciera en este momento. Bueno, no lo culpaba, ella también quisiera desparecer de esa fiesta.

–Supongo que nada se puede hacer–dijo centrando su atención en la fiesta y maquinando un plan para evitar ese compromiso.

 **En otro lugar.**

Issei, joven inútil según las palabras de su padre. Claro, no había demostrado tener magia ni tampoco haber heredero el poder de la destrucción de su madre. Una gran falsa sin duda. Él mismo sabía que su control en la magia superaba al de sus padres y rivalizaba con el de un demonio de clase suprema. Su poder de la destrucción también era irregular, pero su afinidad con él era comparable a la de Sirzechs cuando tenía su edad. Su inteligencia también podría estar a la par con la de Sona. Pero él había mantenido todas estas habilidades ocultas debido a que no quería ser el futuro patriarca del clan. Por lo que para evitar esa responsabilidad decidió pasar por inútil, sabía que sus padres lo querrían de todas maneras. No importaba si lo consideraban un completo inútil.

Solamente una vez demostró algo más que ser un inútil. Cuando reto a su padre, entonces se dejo llevar y lo golpe en la mejilla. Afortunadamente no fue grave. Sin embargo el daño que recibió fue real. Pero no fue grave, simplemente decidió fingir un desmayo. Al final quisiera hallar una mejor forma de ayudar a su hermana. Pues la tenía que defender, y no permitiría que desposara a alguien que la hiciera sufrir tal como Riser prometía.

Pero en este momento se encontraba en el castillo de un clan del cual no recordaba ni el nombre. No era que le importara saberlo, después de todo no estaba allí para relacionarse con la familia. Se encontraba allí porque había formado una bonita amistad con una sirvienta tres años mayor a él, cabello negro, ojos rasgados y de color dorado, unas facciones hermosas y figura voluptuosa para sus 13 años. Issei aun no lo sabía pero esa chica le gustaba.

Se conocieron por accidente cuando él tenía 9 años. Él se había desviado del camino cuando volvía de la escuela, quería volver a casa por su propia cuenta, pero desgraciadamente se perdió. Al final acabo en el territorio de un clan que no conocía, en un castillo que no reconoció. Pero la sirvienta le vio y le ayudo, le acompaño al territorio Gremory dejándolo a la vista de la mansión. Issei no dejo de mirarla con curiosidad. Puesto que ella tenía un rasgo encantadoramente peculiar.

Al final le dijo que quería ser su amigo. La chica le sonrió por la proposición, acepto causándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo, pues que ya no era del todo pelirrojo.

Issei la iba a visitar cuatro o cinco veces por mes durante varias horas. Se divertían, pero el amo de la chica era un verdadero canalla. También conoció a la hermana menor de la chica, una niña de solo 8 años. Solo la había visto dos veces, pero era muy tierna.

Issei se adentro en el bosque cerca del castillo, en cierto punto se detuvo a la espera de la chica. A esa hora su amo solía salir.

–Llegas un poco tarde ~nya–esa voz coqueta le hizo sonreír.

Sin embargo Issei noto el casi imperceptible nerviosismo en su voz.

–Kuroka ¿Qué te preocupa?–pregunto directo.

–Como siempre, eres muy perceptivo, nya–comento la chica con una sonrisa torcida–Pero no quisiera preocuparte nya.

Issei asevero la mirada.

–No me mires así. Me pone nerviosa ~nya.

No solamente a ella, esa mirada de Issei ponía nerviosos a muchos. Cuando la afilaba incluso podía hacerles helar la sangre a la mayoría. No la usaba demasiado ya que no tenía nadie a quien intimidar.

Suavizando su mirada dijo:

–Yo nunca te he guardado ningún secreto–dijo él chico recordando ese detalle.

–Y lo agradezco pero...

–No hay pero que varga. Creí que tú tampoco me guardarías ningún secreto–el chico intentaba no mirarla con decepción, pero su actitud permanecía semi-fría. Dejo escapar un suspiro–Que se le va a hacer. ¿Cómo has estado?–pregunto con una sonrisa.

Kuroka sabía que Issei respetaba sus decisiones. Por lo que no se extraño por el cambio de actitud.

Kuroka suspiro.

–Supongo que la noticia correrá rápido nya–dijo para abrir los ojos–Necesito tú ayuda nya.

Issei levanto una ceja. Kuroka raramente le pedía ayuda en algo.

– ¿Qué será?

Kuroka lo dudo un momento antes de contestar.

–Quiero que cuides de mi hermana–las palabras fueron tan serias que reprimieron el habituar nya.

Kuroka entonces hizo que unas lianas bajaran cuidadosamente a una peli-blanca. Se trataba de Shirone. Antes de que Issei pudiera preguntarle por qué. Ella volvió a hablar.

–No tengo tiempo que perder así que seré breve nya–la prisa en su voz era alarmante causado que prestara absoluta atención–Antes te he dicho que he servido a mi amo para proteger a mi hermana. Pero él quería probar las habilidades del senjutsu usando a mi hermana y métodos que no estuve dispuesta a aceptar. Me vi obligada en escoger entre salvar a mi hermana o mantenerme a salvo a mí.

Naturalmente Kuroka escogió salvar a su hermana.

–Por lo cual me vi obligada a matar a mi amo–finalizó el relato–Yo no puedo cuidarla, los demonios me darán caza hasta dar conmigo. Por eso te pido que la cuides.

Issei había escuchado atentamente todo. Lo había entendido, incluso las razones de Kuroka. Pero eso no quitaba su preocupación, estaba dispuesto a hacer otra cosa para ayudarla, y esta vez no le importaba su consentimiento.

–Rias la cuidara. Y yo te ayudare en otro aspecto–dijo Issei ganando la atención de Kuroka– ¿Hace cuanto murió tú amo?

Kuroka entendió la pregunta más no la razón por la cual la hizo. Pero de igual manera respondió.

–Hace más o menos media hora. Tardaran al menos otros 15 minutos en darse cuenta de su ausencia nya.

–Tiempo más que suficiente–comento el joven Gremory–lleva a Shirone a la mansión Gremory. Pídele ayuda a mi hermano, dile que tú amo fue asesinado por un demonio de otro clan, él te ayudara a ti y a tú hermana. Yo me encargare de desviar las sospechas de ti.

– ¿Como lo harás? nya–pregunto ella no queriendo que se metiera en problemas.

–Solo daré un rastro falso y borrare tus huellas.

–No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco nya–diciendo este la morena se fue con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Issei rápidamente fue hasta el castillo. No le fue difícil hallar al ex-maestro de Kuroka, pues estaba bajo un charco de sangre, una daga en sus manos y una profunda herida en la garganta.

Issei se agacho para tomar la daga. Kuroka había hecho bien su trabajo, no habían quedado huellas en el lugar salvo por el mango de la daga.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta bruscamente llamo su atención. No tuvo tiempo de esconderse, puesto que se trataba de varios soldados quienes entraban. Issei se levanto con una maldición en sus labios. Kuroka no había contado con que una sirvienta que se atraso con el atuendo de su amo abría encontrado el cuerpo momentos antes.

Los soldados lo apuntaron con las puntas de sus lanzas donde se crearon círculos mágicos. Ya no había nada que hacer, puesto que lo habían atrapado sosteniendo el arma homicida le terminarían echando la culpa a él.

Ya no podía hacer nada. Él no delataría a Kuroka, mucho menos después de que confiara en él. Los soldados lanzaron ataques mágicos, Issei miro a su espalda notando que había una ventana. Puso las manos en X recibiendo los ataques, mandando a su cuerpo a atravesar la ventana.

Cayendo a varios kilómetros por hora desplego sus alas, tenía que irse de allí. Conocía las leyes demoniacas, sabía que por ser heredero de una casa demoníaca lo juzgarían de forma menos sebera. Pero su familia perdería el prestigio y su hermano correría el riesgo de perder su rango como maou. Solo le quedaba huir para evitar esos problemas.

Sin embargo había algo más que debía hacer.

 **Fiesta en el castillo Gremory – Una hora después.**

Hace dos minutos una gran cantidad de soldados entro al salón informando a los ancianos del consejo sobre la muerte del último miembro de uno de los pilares, y por demás, miembro del consejo demoniaco. El consejo mantuvo una reunión con los patriarcas Gremory. Se determino que Issei sería desterrado y le darían 24 horas de ventaja, luego le darían caza.

Venelana estaba destrozada, Zeoticus decepcionado. No tenían creían que Issei fuera a asesinar a un demonio líder de clan. Pero las pruebas que los soldados mostraron decían lo contrario. Imágenes de Issei sosteniendo la daga ensangrentada que mato al demonio.

–Tienen mi consentimiento para darle caza–dijo fríamente Zeoticus.

El consejo asintió complacido de que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Se retiraron, la orden ya estaba dará.

Estando solos Venelana hablo con la cabeza baja, dos lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla. Zeoticus estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Su expresión mostraba tristeza.

 **Castillo Lucifer.**

Sirzechs permanecía con una expresión seria. Había dado su ayuda a dos hermanas nekomatas que se le habían presentado minutos antes. Pero ahora era Issei quien se encontraba frente a él.

Issei le había contado sobre la situación de ambas hermanas. También le revelo que Kuroka mato a su amo por proteger a su hermana. También sobre que él la ayudo, pero al hacerlo la culpa de esto fue dirigirá asía él.

–Debe haber algo que podamos hacer–dijo el maou buscando ayudar a su hermanito.

–Ni siquiera tú puedes ayudarme. Menos aun si ese demonio pertenecía al consejo, los ancianos no descansaran hasta vengar a su asesino.

–No entiendo. Tú puedes limpiar tú nombre diciendo a verdad–ya sabía a lo que su hermano quería llegar. Por lo que lo interrumpió.

–Nuestro padre una vez me dijo que los hombres nos hacemos responsables por nuestros actos. Que un caballero cumple sus promesas sin importarle el costo–dijo Issei sonriendo.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto–dijo el maou estrellando las manos contra el escritorio.

–Kuroka es mi amiga. Y le di mi promesa de que la ayudaría, a ella y a su hermana–dijo Issei manteniendo la calma.

–No sé si eres noble, o un completo idiota.

Issei sonrió.

–Me considero un hibrido–dijo con esa sonrisa divertida–pues no puedo ser una sin la otra.

–No descansare hasta limpiar tú nombre–dijo Sirzechs determinado.

–Cuento con ello, no quisiera huir por el resto de mi vida–Issei s levanto del asiento–Confió en que cuides de ellas–al decir esto se posiciono junto a la ventana extendiendo sus alas.

–Sí estas dispuesto a hacer esto por ellas. Entonces las cuidare como si de ti se trataran–Issei le sonrió una vez más antes de lanzarse por la ventana–Espero que nuestros padres no sean muy duros, comento sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Issei volaba en dirección al castillo. Aunque fuera peligroso tenía que hacerlo.

Llego al castillo y entro al salón. Las miradas juzgadoras no le afectaron, ya las esperaba y ahora las recibía con la frente en alto. Camino hasta el centro del salón, sus padres estaban con su hermana allí.

–Papa...

¡PLASH!

Issei cayó al suelo de una bofetada se limpio la sangre de su boca para mirarlo. La expresión de Zeoticus en verdad le dolió. Era una mirada de decepción e ira. Su madre tenía la mirada baja su tristeza era muy poco visible, y era tapada por la decepción. Se levanto encarando a su padre.

–No me llames de esa forma–dijo Zeoticus de forma severa–Tú ya no eres parte de esta familia.

Las palabras le dolían como si fueran agujas incrustándose en su corazón. Zeoticus usaba todas sus fuerzas para ser severo, a él también le dolía hacerle esto, pues Issei era su hijo.

–Yo te destierro de este clan. Y te daré 24 horas para que te largues. Luego te cazaran sin descansó–la mano de Zeoticus volvió a ser levantada.

Rias intervino metiéndose en medio de su padre y hermano.

– ¡No golpees a mi hermano!–exclamo Rias deteniendo la mano de su padre.

–Rias quítate, esta persona ya no es tú hermano. Y en lo que a mi concierne tampoco es mi hijo–Venelana lo miro al igual que Issei–Yo solo tengo dos hijos.

Ahora si le había dolido mucho. No espero que su padre lo negara de forma tan fría.

–Puede no ser tú hijo, pero sin duda es mi hermano–volvió a exclamar Rias–Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar.

El corazón de Issei se en congio. Su hermana aun lo quería, no le importaba lo que hizo, ella aun lo quería. Entonces supo que hay personas que siempre estarán para él.

Zeoticus aparto a Rias con un brusco movimiento para quedar frente a él. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

–Quiero que te largues y nunca vuelvas. Ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa–sentencio Zeoticus empujándolo.

Issei miro a Venelana.

–Mama déjame...

–No, ya no–dijo Venelana negando con la cabeza, sus lagrimas le dañaban aun más–Tú no tienes madre.

En verdad le hirieron las palabras de sus padres. Sintió varias punzadas en su espalda, las miradas juzgadoras de todos era lo que sentía. Sona miraba con una expresión triste, él era su amigo pues aun lo consideraba como tal.

Issei no permitiera que toda esa gente lo mirada de esa forma. No les daría el placer de verlo herido.

–Entonces que así sea–rugía dándose la media vuelta–No volveré a este lugar.

Sus pasos sonaron atreves de toda la activación hasta que salió del salón, no se llevaría más que lo que llevaba puesto, pues su orgullo le impedía tomar algo de lo que sus padres compraron.

– ¡Ise!–grito Rias corriendo detrás de él.

Lo alcanzó varios metros luego de la entrada. Lo abrazó por la espalda, no quería que se fuera. Necesitaba que él estuviera cerca para apoyarla y consolarla.

–No te vayas–dijo aferrándose a la espalda de su hermano.

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por los ojos de Rias. Issei volvió a sentir como se encogía su corazón, la quería abrazar, decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero eso sería mentirle.

–No puedo–Rias se aferro más ha él–Recuerda que siempre te amare.

¿Amar? ¿De qué forma? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Tal vez solo lo que ella quiso escuchar. Tal vez sus oídos la engañaron. No, había escuchado claramente que él dijo que la amaba. La sorpresa era tal debido a que él nunca le había dicho eso, al menos no de esa forma.

Issei aprovecho el debate mental de Rias para soltarse de ella. Salió volando rápidamente, no podía quedarse.

Pero él tenía la misma duda que su hermana. Qué significo ese "te amare" nunca le dijo algo así a nadie, entonces ¿por qué se lo dijo a ella? No lo sabía, y estaba tan confundido que no podía pensar claramente.

Lanzó un suspiro, tenía que concentrarse en escapar.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Estoy satisfecho con este capítulo. Espero que a mis lectores también les guste.**

 **Sin más que decir espero sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Recuerdos de días difíciles

**Review's:**

 **D:** Gracias por las felicitaciones. Aunque tu review tuvo muchas fallas de escritura, asumo que es porque estabas apurado. Pero no creo que ese encuentro sea exactamente así. Bueno me despido esperando tú próximo review.

 **Viuda negra V:** Me agrada que te guste. Al igual que tú, yo he leído otras historias como esta, pero generalmente son hechas por amateurs, y las que están bien hechas son dejadas de lado. Y no te preocupes yo esta la continuare lo mejor que pueda.

 **El4d0n1s:** Aquí tiene su orden.

 **Grimlouck:** Si los fics de Issei Gremory son muy pobres. Pero yo puedo jurar que no dejare esta historia ni ninguna otra que escriba.

La verdad es que con los review's me motivo mucho más a escribir, por esa razón termine este capítulo ayer para subirlo hoy. Lo que me satisface es haberlo hecho en la misma semana. Tú apoyo me ayuda y lo agradezco en verdad. E intento corregir todos los errores ortográficos, pero puede que alguno se me haya escapado.

Pues esa misma pregunta ya me la han hecho antes. Y la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma: Será por harem, pero las relaciones las hare más desarrolladas.

Ahora me voy a la espera de tu próximo review. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **Ahora sin más vayamos a la historia.**

 **Capitulo-4: recuerdo de hace dos años.**

2 años más habían pasado. Dos malditos años en los que no dejo de huir de los demonios, puesto que nunca le dejaron de dar caza. Por suerte para él, su cabello cambio de color causando que fuera más difícil de reconocer. Ya no era rojo completo, ahora estaba entre el rojo combinado con plateado.

Issei miraba en amanecer de un nuevo día desde una colina. Su pensamiento puesto en su antigua familia. No, ya no era su familia, ahora solo tenía dos hermanos.

–Otra vez pensando en el pasado–esa voz masculina a su espalda era de su compañero–Issei, a veces creó que tú fuerza física es demasiado grande para alguien como tú que piensa demasiado en el pasado.

El semi-castaño volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa, pues esta persona estaba con él desde una semana después de hacerse prófugo. Por lo que lo consideraba un hermano cercano.

–Mis recuerdos de mi pasado no afectan mis habilidades en un combate. Tú lo sabes bien hermano, pues tú pasado también es trágico.

–Sí, por eso te estaré agradecido–dijo "su hermano" recordando el pasado–Gracias a ti salí de ese lugar. Nuestro pasado nos une y nuestro poder nos hace opuestos. Hermano.

–Vali, yo nunca olvidare ese día.

–Ni yo.

 **Flash Back - 2 años atrás.**

 _Issei había conseguido huir de los demonios que lo perseguían. Sin embargo se había metido en otro aprieto._

 _En su desesperada huida se alejo de los territorios que conocía, adentrándose en un territorio muy peligroso._

 _Corrió por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que llego a un castillo, un sujeto de cabello plateado que estaba en un barcón lo vio. Era un demonio por lo que podía sentir, pero uno muy poderoso._

 _Issei se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró con 15 cazadores dispuestos a acabar con él. Él peli-plata presto sumo interés en la confrontación puesto que se trata de un niño, deduciblemente del clan Gremory, pues el cabello rojo no es común fuera de ese clan._

 _Issei ya los había eludido una semana, ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Afilo la mirada contra sus cazadores. Causando que dieron un paso atrás._

 _Su aura negra y roja comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. Los cazadores se lanzaron contra él, salto asía arriba evitando las lanzas de tres de ellos. Una pequeña esfera de poder de la destrucción se manifestó en su mano, no era más grande que la mitad de su palma. La arrojo contra los tres que atacaron, dándole al suelo debajo de ellos. Una pequeña parte de la realidad pareció comprimirse, pare que luego todo contando a los cazadores fuera cubierto por una mayor esfera._

 _Issei cayó al suelo cuando la esfera desapareció siendo comprimida hasta desaparecer. El suelo, los demonios y todo en un radio de dos metros fue reducido a nada, en absoluto. Lo único que quedaba era un agujero redondeado y liso en todo lo que la esfera cubrió._

 _Los demás cazadores miraron esto sorpresivamente. Les habían dado la información sobre que Issei no era más que un bueno para nada. Pero ahora había acabado con tres de ellos con un solo ataque._

 _Superando su impresión volvieron a correr contra Issei. El chico recibió la perforación de la lanza con las manos, no evito que le hiciera una pequeña herida en el hombro. Deteniendo el arrastre dejo de retroceder. Dio un paso al frente, luego otro y otro más hasta que comenzó a correr arrastrando los pies del demonio que sujetaba la lanza. Se detuvo de golpe sacándose la lanza del cuerpo, rompió la punta de ella dejando solo un pequeño trozo de madera. Uso esa punta para lanzarla contra el demonio enterrándosela en la frente causando que cayera de espaldas._

 _Los demás vinieron rápidamente al ataque. Issei no tenía experiencia en combate y aun así les estaba daño batalla. Saco de su bolsillo la daga que Kuroka uso contra su amo, puesto que él nunca la había soltado._

 _La uso para evitar el filo de la lanza y poder sujetarla por la parte de madera. Giro su cuerpo usando la lanza para arrojarle la daga al demonio enterrándosela en el hombro causando que soltara la lanza._

 _Vinieron los otros e Issei detuvo la primera que venía desde arriba asía su cabeza. Sin embargo sus costillas fueron castigadas por los palos de las lanzas de otros dos. Issei desvió la lanza que retenía para evitar que lo volvieran a golpear, y usando el extremo de la lanza golpeo en la tráquea al que lo ataco primero. Cuando el demonio se hecho para atrás Issei uso el largo de la lanza para golpear la cabeza del otro, para luego devolver otro golpe al primero. Fue entonces que el tercero le doblo la rodilla de un golpe con la lanza._

 _Issei rodo a un lado evitando los golpes de otros tres. Recuperándose permaneció de rodillas. Agacho su cuerpo evitando la estocada de una lanza, entonces perforo el pie del demonio con la lanza, rodo su cuerpo evitando otro ataque y perforo otro pie, la acción se repitió una vez más._

 _El peli-plata sonrió al ver a tres demonios saltar en una pierna sujetándose un pie._

 _Issei se levanto para usar la lanza que sujetaba como un bate. Golpeando la cara de los tres cazadores que se sujetaban los pies, mandándolos inconscientes al suelo._

 _Quedaban siete aun. Pero Issei ya estaba cansado y le dolían los golpes. Los cazadores lo miraban sin dejar de apuntarlo con sus lanzas._

 _Issei se apoyaba en su lanza, puesto que le costaba mantenerse en pie, ya no podía pelear. Los demonios se lanzaron contra él._

 _¡BOOONNNGGGMMM!_

 _Sin embargo una explosión cubrió a los demonios restantes antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para volverlo a herir._

– _Me sorprende que un mocoso del clan Gremory tenga un espíritu guerrero como el tuyo–la voz sonaba a su espalda–Normalmente el clan Gremory cría cobardes. Lo demuestran con su comportamiento con sus esclavos._

 _Issei volteo a verlo. Se trataba de un sujeto de piel pálida con cabello plateado. Su sola presencia era muy poderosa, más o menos como la de su hermano._

– _Pero tú puedes serme útil siempre y cuando te entrene bien–el peli-plata sonrió–Déjame ofrecerte un trato. Yo te brindo mi protección de quienes te den caza. Y a cambio tú me servirás. ¿Qué dices? aceptas–el sujeto le extendió la mano._

 _No, este sujeto no podía ser tan generoso. No se dejaría engañar. Algo debía de tramar, sus nervios se lo decían. Además él no seria esclavo de nadie._

 _Estiro su mano para rechazar la del peli-plata._

– _Rechazo su oferta. No me interesa ser esclavo de nadie–el chico se dio la vuelta, pero el sujeto le sujeto el hombro._

– _No era una oferta–escucho decir antes de sentir una pulsada en su cuello–Me interesa tú poder. Siempre y cuando te quite esa actitud rebelde y seas más sumiso. Me interesa ver que tan lejos puedes llegar._

 _Issei cayó al suelo sujetándose el cuello. Demonios fue ingenuo al creer que este sujeto lo dejaría ir así nada más. Sintió sus ojos pesados antes de caer inconsciente._

 _ **Algunas horas después.**_

 _Issei despertó arrecostado contra una pared en un calabozo. Se levanto de golpe y le dio algo de vértigo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Se sentó en el suelo a esperar recuperarse. Un minuto pasó antes de tener sus 5 sentidos._

 _Noto que varios niños lo rodeaban. Pero solo uno se atrevió a extenderle una mano, Issei la tomo aceptando la ayuda. Se trataba de un niño de cabellos plateados más o menos de su misma edad._

– _Creímos que no despertarías–le dijo el peli-plata._

 _Issei miro a los alrededores. Había al menos 40 niños de ambos sexos, desde los 9 años de edad hasta los 16. Estaban desnutridos y vestían mugrientas ropas._

– _¿Dónde estamos?–pregunto queriendo informarse._

 _El peli-plata volvió a hablar. Los demás se mantenían en lo suyo, cada uno desamparado de los otros y sin señales de querer entablar una conversación._

– _Somos prisioneros del abuelo Rizevim._

– _¿Rizevim es el hombre de piel pálida y cabello plateado?_

– _Sí ¿Ya lo conoces?–pregunto alzando una ceja._

– _Tuve el infortunio de caer en sus garras–expreso Issei–Por lo que puedo notar se trata de un pariente tuyo._

– _En realidad... Pero lo odio–el sentimiento se expreso en sus palabras._

 _Issei entonces presto más atención a los niños y su comportamiento._

– _¿Por qué ellos se mantienen en esas posiciones?_

– _No quieren llamar la atención del abuelo. Sus emociones se apagaron, ahora no les importan las amistades ni nada salvo sobrevivir._

– _Qué triste–comento Issei, entrando en cuenta de sus modales–mi nombre es Issei Gremory. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?–pregunto con una amigable sonrisa._

 _El chico se la devolvió._

– _Vali Lucifer. Un placer conocerte–se presento formalmente–Veo que tú también eres un demonio._

– _Sí, pero fui desterrado de mi clan–añadió el pelirrojo– ¿Y tú como terminaste aquí?_

 _Vali volvió seria su expresión._

– _El abuelo mato a mi madre y a mi padre, y me encerró aquí–respondió justificando su odio–siempre considero a mi padre como un inútil. Mi madre era humana pero aun así se deshizo de ella._

– _¿Por qué los mato?_

– _Por que intentaron protegerme._

– _¿Y por qué te dejo vivo?_

– _Haces muchas preguntas–comento Vali._

– _Simplemente quiero familiarizarme con mi amigo–repuso Issei._

 _Amigo. Nunca había tenido uno, recordaba que siempre estaba en constante movimiento con sus padres, Rizevim nunca paro de buscarlos por lo que no se quedaban en un solo lugar. Pero ahora este pelirrojo le ofrecía ser su amigo, un cálido sentimiento le llego._

– _Rizevim me dejo vivo por que yo tengo algo que le es de utilidad–respondió la pregunta anterior–Soy el portador del dragón emperador blanco, Albion._

 _En ese momento dos alas de luz azul salieron de su espalda._

– _Así que es por eso–comento Issei. Vali guardo sus alas puesto que no quería llamar la atención–Te prometo que saldremos de aquí–le dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole su puño._

– _Sí–asintió Vali chocando el suyo con el de él._

 _ **2 semanas después.**_

 _Issei había estado pensando varias formas de escapar. Sin embargo cuando la ponía en práctica era detenido y capturado junto con Vali._

 _Todos los días los hacían salir. Y tenían que cumplir una prueba en verdad difícil. La primera vez que moverse atreves de 300 metros de pasando las manos de barra en barra, Puesto que era como una escalera de donde se tenían que sostener. Si por alguna razón se soltaban no tendrían otra oportunidad, puesto que debajo era una fosa con picos. Tuvieron cinco minutos para hacerlo. Más de la mitad de los niños murieron, y el premio fue un pan para quienes lograron cumplirlo. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que eran más de 300 cientos niños quienes hicieron el reto. Solamente 231 lo cumplieron para sobrevivir un día más._

 _Y cada día que pasaba traían más niños, y los números disminuían continuamente, pues las pruebas cada vez eran más difíciles. En una ocasión los lanzaron a una piscina de 20 metros con las manos aprisionadas con 30 kilos. Murieron más de la mitad, unos ahogados y otros cuando el agua se calentó hasta desprenderles la piel, eran cien metros de largo en 5 minutos con el agua cada vez más caliente. Issei y Vali casi no sobrevivieron ese día._

– _Si no fuéramos prisioneros diría que nos están entrenando–comento Issei de vuelta en la celda._

– _¿Entrenando? Nos están masacrando–contesto Vali–cada día hay menos y ya no están trayendo a nadie más._

 _Era cierto, ahora solo quedaban 162 niños de unos 1.200 que abrían de estar allí. Issei deduciendo esto supo que era lo que pasaba, por lo que comenzó a elaborar un plan._

– _Dijiste que eras el portador de Albion–recordó Issei recibiendo un asentimiento–Me puedo figurar que pasara a continuación. Pero a ti al igual que a mí no te gustara la conclusión._

– _Habla ya–ordeno Vali._

– _Lo que pasara será..._

 _ **Una semana después.**_

 _Ahora solo quedaban 37 niños. Todos reunidos en un domo. La imagen de Rizevim se hizo presente en el domo, pero era solo un holograma._

– _Ustedes han demostrado ser los mejores al sobrevivir hasta ahora–comenzaba el peli-plata–Pero hoy es su última prueba–un reloj se formo en el holograma–Tienen 6 minutos para acabar con todos. Solamente uno de ustedes sobrevivirá, pero si más de uno sigue con vida cuando el reloj llegue a cero; todos morirán de forma dolorosa. Comiencen._

 _Ninguno de los niños dudo en atacarse unos a los otros. Vali miraba a los niños que habían estado en su misma celda atacarse entre sí como animales._

 _Issei había tenido razón. El pelirrojo había predicho los siguientes acontecimientos. Lo volteó a ver._

 _¡PUM!_

– _¡Gag!_

 _¡PUM!_

 _Vali escupió saliva al recibir el primer golpe a su estomago. Issei fue quien lo golpeó, y lo volvió a golpear en la mejilla mandándolo al suelo. Vali lo miro desde el suelo, secándose la saliva de su boca._

– _No lo dudaste ni un segundo–comento el peli-plata levantándose._

– _No te molesta ¿O sí?–inquirió Issei._

– _No, espero que a ti tampoco te moleste, hermano–vocifero Vali lanzando un golpe con la derecha._

 _Mismo que fue detenido por la mano de Issei. Vali hizo un movimiento con su pie, pero Issei levanto el suyo evitándolo. El antebrazo libre de ambos choco contra el del otro._

– _Estamos igua... ¡AH!–expresó Vali soltándose del pelirrojo._

 _El peli-plata saltaba sujetándose un pie, Issei se lo había pisado mientras hablaba. Pero él pelirrojo no espero a que se recuperada. Le asesto un golpe en la mejilla mandándolo varios metros por el suelo. Inmediatamente otros se le tiraron encima. Naturalmente también a Issei._

 _Un círculo mágico se abrió dentro del domo, armas como cuchillos, dagas y martillos. Era clara señal para usarlos._

 _Después de eso los niños se masacraron entre ellos, hasta que ya quedaron cinco y un minuto y medio en el reloj._

 _Vali incinero a uno usando magia. Pues siempre fue bueno en ella, e Issei le ayudo a mejorar bastante, puesto que el pelirrojo también fue ayudado por el peli-plata._

 _Issei se deshizo de los otros dos con una esfera de poder de la destrucción. Por alguna razón no sentía nada al quitarles la vida a estos niños. Pues ya estaban muertos. Los únicos que aun estaban vivos eran Issei y Vali, que aun tenían su amistad. Pero estos niños eran como cascarones vacios, era cómo dejar caer un huevo sin contenido. Simplemente no importaba que se rompieran. Pero si el huevo tenía algo dentro, este ganaba valor. Por esa razón Vali no sentía nada al eliminar a los niños. Issei ya se lo había dicho antes, y ahora se volvió realidad su predicción._

 _Pero en este momento solo quedaban ellos dos, mirándose con ojos serios. En reloj con un minuto restante. Rizevim sonriendo ante la escena._

– _Ya sabes cómo termina–hablo el pelirrojo soltando la espada que sostenía._

– _¡No pelearemos!–grito Vali mirando a su abuelo–Tú no obtendrás lo que quieres de nosotros._

 _El filo de una daga se deslizo por su mano._

– _Y nosotros no... ¡AH!–el peli-plata soltó un quejido cuando un puñal en su costilla dorsal le causo un dolor fenomenal._

 _Miro a su hermano de por el rabillo de su ojo. Una expresión vacía adornaba el rostro del pelirrojo._

– _¿Qué...? ¡AH!–otro quejido interrumpió su habla cuando la daga se enterró más en su cuerpo._

 _Los ojos del peli-plata se voltearon quedando casi en blanco antes de caer al suelo sin vida con el puñal en su costado. Ya no se le veía respirar ni su corazón latía. Rizevim sonrió, puesto que ahora tenía una nueva pieza bajo su mando, el preció a pagar fue su nieto, pero era relativamente bajo._

 _Rizevim bajo hasta el lugar de la matanza. El domo fue retirado. Issei lo miraba como si ya no tuviera vida, ojos vacios cómo los de los niños que asesino. Un títere sin sentimientos tal como Rizevim lo quiso._

 _(Aplausos)_

 _Las palmas de Rizevim aplaudían, pero Issei seguía de igual forma. La risa del Lucifer se hizo más grande, se volvió una risa que pasó a ser carcajada._

– _Te lo has ganado–dijo Rizevim finalizando sus carcajadas._

 _El sirviente de Rizevim entonces salió sujetando un cofre con candado. Euclid (El sirviente de Rizevim) llevo el cofre hasta enfrente de Rizevim. El peli-plata lo abrió con una llave que tenía un colgante en su cuello. Del cofre saco una esfera de color esmeralda, la sujeto al tiempo que tomaba la mano izquierda de Issei. Parecía una persona sin alma._

– _Con esto me serás de más utilidad–comento el peli-plata colocando la esfera en el dorso de la mano del niño._

 _La esfera se adentro en el dorso de su mano mientras lanzaba un brillo verde. Al finalizar ya no había rastros de ella. Un segundo después un guantelete rojo con gemas verdes se formo hasta su antebrazo._

 _Rizevim hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que Euclid fuera a quitarle el Longinus a su nieto antes de que este cambiara de portador. Euclid por su parte mando a un soldado._

– _[(bostezó) ¿Cuánto?]–entre dijo una voz que salía de la gema. Se escuchaba perezosa, como si recién despertara de un largo sueño._

 _El soldado volteó el cuerpo de Vali, lo miro un momento, era claro que estaba muerto. Sin más, el soldado saco la daga del cuerpo de Vali._

 _Un brillo fue reflejado en los ojos del pelirrojo. Arrebato su mano izquierda mientras movía su mano derecha asía la cara de Rizevim. Pero este último se movió levemente a un lado, y uso su mano derecha para sujetar la mano de Issei._

 _Vali respiro una gran bocanada de aire. Rápidamente atravesó el cuello del soldado desde un lado con un cuchillo. El demonio cayó al suelo y Vali se levanto a duras penas._

– _Bien jugado–elogio Rizevim sin soltarlo–pero de nada servirá._

 _Entonces vio la sonrisa de Issei._

– _Te descuidaste–dijo el chico disparando un rayo de energía verde des su brazo izquierdo al estomago del peli-plata._

 _El torrente de energía arrastro al peli-plata por varios metros. Pero Rizevim dejo de retroceder mientras detenía el ataque con sus manos. Issei estaba sorprendido, en ese ataque iba la mitad de su energía, que no era para nada poca, y de todas formas el peli-plata la detuvo._

 _ **[Boost]**_

 _La gema del guantelete brillo y el rayo de energía duplico su tamaño. Rizevim de todas maneras solo fue arrastrado unos pocos centímetros._

 _Vali desplego sus alas, y las uso para tomar un impulso asía Issei. Euclid se interpuso en su camino, entonces una daga paso cortando su hombro. Se trataba de Issei que le arrojo la daga que tenía desde hace semanas, increíble que la haya podido esconder hasta entonces. Pero Euclid no se dio cuenta de que la daga fue tomada por Vali, cuando volteó a verlo. Vali le había arrojado la daga a la cara, puso su mano para detenerla, causando que esta tuviera un pequeño rasguño. Pero entonces vio un pequeño círculo mágico en la punta de la daga. Un chorro de sangre salió del círculo segándolo de la vista unos segundos. Se trataba de la propia sangre de Vali._

 _El peli-plata llego a envolver sus brazos en el dorso de Issei. Este entonces sacó una esfera de color negro que no emanaba poder destructivo._

– _[Mundo humano] –exclamo el pelirrojo lanzando la esfera hacia arriba._

 _La esfera se detuvo a solo tres metros sobre ellos, en una fina línea que asía un círculo, se asemejaba a un portal, más parecido a un agujero negro._

 _Vali extendió sus alas y dando un aleteo subió hasta entrar al agujero en el aire, este se asía más pequeño cada segundo._

– _¡No lo harán!–exclamo Rizevim arrojándoles la esfera que lo había retenido._

 _Al mismo tiempo Euclid recupero la vista y les lanzó la daga. Ambos ataques entraron al agujero, para que un segundo después este desapareciera._

– _Ese niño no es normal–dijo Rizevim con seria expresión._

– _Vali tiene un gran potencial–comento Euclid–no es de extrañar..._

– _No me refería a Vali–interrumpió Rizevim–El mocoso Gremory es a quien me refería–entonces se vio sus manos, estaban intactas pero sentía un leve hormigueo en ellas–Aunque no se trataba del poder de la destrucción esa esfera que me retuvo tenía un enorme poder._

 _Euclid contemplo a su amo. No era para nada común que reflexionara sobre sus acciones. Pero ahora un mocoso de tan corta edad se había burlado de él. Pero Rizevim no estaba molesto, de hecho estaba interesado. Esa energía la había sentido antes... vagamente, pero la había sentido. Aunque no recordaba donde._

 _ **Mundo Humano - En algún lugar de Inglaterra.**_

 _¡BOOOONNNNGGGGG!_

– _¡AH!_

– _¡UG!_

 _Ambos chicos salieron en un bosque, la esfera de poder salió después de ellos, y siguió su camino destruyendo todo en un radio de 400 metros con 1.70 de ancho. Vali cayó al suelo al sujetando a Issei. Rodaron en dirección opuesta, cayeron colina abajo hasta que Vali se detuvo al tocar tierra plana, Issei salió rodando un metro más alejándose del peli-plata. Respiraban agitadamente, pero Vali noto que las respiraciones de Issei eran ahogadas, como si se estuviera ahogando. Cuando lo miro, se aterrorizó al ver la daga incrustada profundamente en su pecho. Issei estaba dando sus últimos alientos._

 _Vali maldijo usando todas sus fuerzas para acercarse al pelirrojo._

– _Mierda ¿Qué hago?–se pregunto no queriendo perder a su hermano._

– _[No te tortures la mente muchacho] –brillo la gema del guantelete– [El corazón de mi portador fue dañado gravemente, pronto morirá]_

– _¡No quiero que muera!–exclamo Vali con lagrimas en sus ojos._

– _[Siento tú tormento. Pero es mejor dejarlo morir a que le salvemos la vida] –las palabras de Ddraig lo hicieron enfurecer._

 _Pero recapacito entonces en ellas._

– _¿Cómo puedo salvarle la vida?–pregunto no queriendo que rodearan la pregunta._

– _[Si estas tan dispuesto a ello. Entonces yo te ayudare] –dijo Ddraig para continuar explicando– [Pero te advierto que vuestro destino será cruel]_

– _No me importa. Él me salvo, es mi hermano, de sangre o no, siempre será mi hermano–dijo Vali motivado._

– _[Entonces hagamos una unión más estrecha] –dijo Ddraig para comunicarse con su contra parte– [Albion, se que estas despierto. Ahora ayúdame con esto] –le respuesta de Ddraig llego con el brillo de las alas de Vali._

– _{Vali debes saber que si salvamos ha esto muchacho. Ambos tendrán que pelear en un futuro. Pero en este caso, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá} –advirtió Albion._

– _No me importa. Solo salverlo–pidio el peli-plata._

– _{[Bien]}_

 _Ddraig le indico que adentrara su mano en el pecho de Issei, y que sujetara su corazón. Albion a su vez le dijo que colocara su mano en su pecho._

– _¿Ahora qué?–cuestiono._

– _[Ahora...]_

 _ **Mañana siguiente.**_

 _Issei despertaba, su pecho se sentía raro. Miro a un durmiente Vali junto a él, le extraño que estuviera ileso, pues no veía las heridas del día anterior. Bueno, al fin y al cabo él tampoco estaba herido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón había sido atravesado el día anterior._

 _Miro su pecho, pero no tenía herida alguna, lo toco, y sintió un latido. Estaba bien._

 _Con la garganta seca camino hasta un charco de agua en el suelo. Se sobresalto al ver su reflejo, en especial su cabello. Puesto que ahora una especie de fusión de rojo y plateado._

– _Veo que despertaste–la voz de Vali lo hizo voltear._

– _¿Por qué mi cabello ahora es así?–pregunto mirando el color de cabello de Vali._

– _Tú cabello tendría que ser la menor de tus preocupaciones–comento Vali–Pero ahora te explico..._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

–En ese entonces nos volvimos hermanos–dijo Issei sujetándose el pecho–Pero usar tú propio corazón–expreso apretándose el pecho.

Vali levanto los bolsos, camino hasta estar junto a Issei, y le entrego su bolso.

–Carga tus cosas. Ya es bastante tener que compartir corazón–expreso Vali despreocupado–La elección fue mía. Yo escogí que compartiéramos corazón. Tú no tuviste nada que ver.

Issei le sonrió sujetando el bolso.

–Ya deberíamos irnos–dijo Issei dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por su hermano.

Esa noche hace dos años. Vali escogía dar su propio corazón para salvar la vida de Issei. Como resultado ahora ambos tenían el mismo corazón. Pero en dos cuerpos distintos, los dragones que portaban tuvieron que ayudar en esto. Puesto que hicieron un corazón de dragón para los dos. Pero uno de ellos muere, él otro también lo hará. De ahí la advertencia de Albion.

Un solo corazón, dos futuros enemigos, un mismo destino.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Espero en verdad les haya gustado. En lo que a mí respecta, creó que las cosas se están tornando en algo muy interesante. Puesto que esto no lo había planeada (al igual que el gran parte de la historia), pues yo escribo basándome un una idea y de ahí continuo mi historia.**

 **Sé que en este capítulo Issei y Vali ya se conocían. Pero quería dar a ver como se conocieron, de ahí salió la mayor parte de este capítulo.**

 **Antes de terminal les quiero preguntar algo, o mejor dicho, que me sugieran algo.**

 **Prontamente Issei obtendrá su propia nobleza. Quisiera que ustedes me dijeren candidatos para estar en ella, y no se limiten a DxD, lo que ustedes sugieran lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **Ahora me despido a la espera de sus review's.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Primera misión de Grigori parte-1

**Review's:**

 **D:** Bueno lo que te quiero decir es que no me dejes los review's en español si te molesta escribirlos. Para que se te haga más cómodo déjalos en tú idioma natal, y yo los traduzco con google. De igual forma agradezco tu apoyo.

 **ElvisF231:** Dejaste dos review's. Por eso yo te responderé los dos.

Primero:

Sobre Sona, recordemos que ella siempre ha sido muy calculadora. Pero ni ella misma fue capaz de predecir lo que pasaría entonces, y concuerdo contigo sobre creer que a Sona le gusta Issei. Kuroka siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas debido a su personalidad coqueta, pero todo eso Salió de improviso.

Obre el incesto sigue siendo algo que es muy posible, pero que también me llevara algún tiempo. Los celos también son un sentimiento común entre hermanos, pero los que ella demostró eran distintas. Aunque entonces no lo sabría. Y sobre la chica principal no estoy seguro de que haiga alguna, para mi es mejor que todas tengan igual de importancia. Clara que también abra rivalidad entre ellas para ser la primea. Pero para Issei es simplemente imposible escoger a una sobre la otra (esto mismo me sucede a mi).

Gracias por la maldición jeje… sí en ese capítulo mencione a Ravel, claro que tampoco le di gran importancia entonces. Pero te aseguro que dentro de unos capítulos tengo algo pensado para ella y su relación sentimental con Issei.

Yo también quisiera ver un IxS, pero la relación tendrá que esperar un poco. Y te agradezco que menciones a Rossweisse, me acabas de prender las ideas.

Segundo:

Si, ya Issei conoció al enemigo principal y primer súper-demonio. Tengo que decir que en un momento de esta historia estuve tentado a poner a un fem Vali. Pero luego recordé que lo puse en mi otra historia, entonces me decidí por poner una relación entre hermanos con Issei.

Sobre la familia de Vali no tengo claro todo sobre ello. Yo me guio de los fanfic. No he podido leer las novelas. Por lo que pido disculpas. Pero de igual manera esta historia no tiene que ser igual a otra, o siquiera demasiado parecida a las novelas.

Recordemos que Rizevim es un demonio con orgullo. Su orgullo le niega que el mismo usara la Boosted Gear.

El corazón compartido es temporal.

Sobre el pereage… Todo lo que me dijiste lo iba a hacer. Pero con relaciones más profundas.

Sí estoy considerando a Raynare, pero estoy pensando en una forma de introducirla.

Sobre Aika no estoy seguro, de hecho nunca se me abría podido venir a la mente. Pero lo tendré en cuenta solo porque tú me la sugeriste.

A mí también me pasa eso de que se me ocurre algo de un review justo cuando le doy enviar.

Tiamat… me cautivaste con solo el nombre. Pero sola para el harem, recordemos que ella es un juez en los rating games.

Bueno con todo eso espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Nos leemos luego.

 **Don Obvion:** Eso que dices no es lógico. Albion divide el poder y Vali aun no estaba a la altura para dominar sus habilidades a tal grado como para dividir cosas. Y NO habrá nada yaoi.

 **Grimlouck:** La relación de Issei y Vali simplemente será de hermanos, nada más.

Tendré más capítulos como ese. De todas maneras ya he dicho que profundizare las relaciones entre personajes.

Sobre la nobleza hay que recordar que Issei tiene la edad de Rias, y ella ya tiene sus [Evil Piece]. Por eso no debería de extrañarte que Issei también tenga las suyas. Claro está que yo hago los clichés de una forma original. Y recordemos que los padres de Issei no están molestos con él. Simplemente tuvieron que aparentar estarlo por las circunstancias.

Tienes toda la razón sobre los OC. Por esa razón no los uso (No estoy seguro de si un Oc es también un personaje de otro anime) Te dejo claro que yo les doy una importancia como la de los demás personajes. Y no creó que se me olvide debido a que yo hago una lista de los personas que están en mi historia. Pero tampoco es como si fuera a poner demasiados. Agradezco los consejos.

El titulo de la historia si me gusta. Pero me interesa eso sobre mandarme un pm con un mejor nombre. Entonces hagámoslo.

Sin más espero tú próximo review.

 **Ignacio365:** Siempre es un placer recibir un review tuyo. Sobre el sequito, puede que sea misto, alguno que otro hombre.

ingvild leviatán es la primera vez que escucho de este personaje. Pero la considerare luego de investigar un poco sobre ella.

tier halibel este personaje no me convence, pero agradezco la sugerencia.

Por Erza Scarle me estoy debatiendo, es muy posible que este pero más adelante.

Leone es nueva pero la tengo en mente desde que me la dijiste.

Kuroka es obvio que estará.

Katerea Leviathan sería complicado ponerla, recordemos que es un enemigo y orgulloso demonio.

Esdeath puede ser muy posible que la veamos en el futuro.

jeanne d arc alter no estoy seguro con ella. Pero al diablo luego de investigarla me decido.

altria pendragon, sobre ella no sabría como ponerla.

Rossweisse es posible que no este, pueda que la deje en la nobleza de Rias. Pero todo es posible.

Con Akame estoy en duda.

Seilah tiene cierto encanto pero no creo que aparezca por aquí.

A Tiamat no la pondré en el sequito por razones obvias. Pero ella si estará en el harem.

dimaria yesta con ella no creó poder.

yoruichi shihouin esta es un no definitivo.

Tú si me estas haciendo pensar mucho sobre estos personajes. Tomare en cuenta a los que te dije. Espero tú próximo review en un futuro, siempre es bueno recibir uno de ti.

 **Mark157Issei:** Agradezco tus felicitaciones. La nobleza no tiene por qué ser solo mujeres. Entonces sorpréndeme.

Katsuki Bakugo este si me deja pensando.

Estoy casi seguro de poner a Erza, ya eres el segundo que me la sugiere.

Ravel Pheonix, te seré sincero. Ella no estará en la nobleza pero si hará aparición en los próximos capítulos.

Saber Arturia segunda vez que me la ponen, pero con otro nombre.

Kuroka está claro.

Shoto Todoroki este me deja intrigado así que es posible que este.

Bueno espero que me des más sugerencias.

 **El4d0n1s** : No, no habrá yaoi, pero si habrá harem. El Vali x Akeno no me agrada demasiado. Bueno gracias por tú review, esperade el próximo.

 **Eso sería todo, ahora vamos con la historia.**

 **Capitulo-4: La primera misión en Grigory parte-1.**

– ¿Qué fue lo que vinimos a hacer aquí? –pregunto Vali queriendo recordar el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

Se trataba de una isla remota en medio del mar negro. Invisible para el ojo humano, pero ellos no eran humanos.

–Venimos a devolverle el favor a Azazel –respondió Issei caminando más profundo en la isla –Tenemos que devolverle el favor.

–Vaya "padre" que se aprovecha de sus "hijos"–comento Vali.

Un mes después de ser libres, encontraron asilo con el Gobernador de Grigory. Este los adocto como sus hijos, claro que eso también fue porque eran poseedores de Longinus. En especial aquellas que tenían selladas las almas de ambos dragones celestiales.

Para Azazel fue como si le entregaran un dulce. También les ayudo bastante a ellos para mejorar sus habilidades con sus Sacre Gears. Le divertía verlos entrenar. Ambos, más que entrenar, competían por ser el mejor. En consecuencia superaron los entrenamientos que Azazel les había puesto para una semana entera, en un simple día.

Sencillamente no podía creer que dos niños pudieran cumplir tan rápido ese entrenamiento. Su futuro les era prometedor. Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que algún día tuvieran que enfrentarse. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de que ellos fueran distintos, que fueran especiales.

El caído también sabía sobre su condición. Por lo cual trabajaba en una manera para que Issei pudiera vivir sin necesidad de Vali. Pues aunque compartieran corazón, dentro del pecho de Issei no había nada. Esto casi lo volvía inmortal, pero si el corazón en el pecho de Vali era destruido o dañado, el daño también lo recibiría Issei. Pero aunque el Cadre se esforzaba, aun no lograba crear un corazón artificiar para Issei.

Por el momento los había mandado a una isla mitológica en busca de experiencia. Claro él les dijo que estaban buscando un arma, pero esto no era cierto. Simplemente quiso que ganaran experiencia, y esa isla seria el lugar adecuado para ello.

Issei no le dijo nada más a Vali. No consideraba a Azazel como un padre, para él su padre seguía siendo Zeoticus, no importaba que. Aun así, el caído era como un tío para él, no lo podía considerar menos que eso.

–Detengámonos–dijo Issei mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Vali lo miraba de igual forma, ambos notaron la presencia detrás de ellos. Varias presencias de poder promedio, nada para ellos.

Se voltearon lanzando un cuchillo cada uno.

¡TICK x 2!

Sin embargo ambos cuchillos chocaron con el aire, no había nada y aun así cayeron al suelo como si chocaran con algo.

–No creí que me pudieran ver–hablo una voz, para que algo comenzara a aparecer parado donde cayeron los cuchillo.

Cuando termino de amarecer. Era una especie de lagarto humanoide de escamas rojas con una armadura que cubría todo menos la cabeza. Era como una piel brindada. Entonces sintieron que la presencia de esa criatura creció.

–Comenzaba a pensar que este viaje seria aburrido–comento Vali enderezando su postura contra el lagarto.

–Parece ser lo bastante fuerte como para entretenerte un rato–comento Issei sin cambiar de expresión, luego sonrió–Veamos quién de nosotros dos elimina a más–Issei choco la espalda contra la de Vali, poniéndose ambos en guardia–Canallas ya no tienen que esconderse.

En ese momento más lagartos aparecieron, con la diferencia que portaban armaduras negras.

–Dirían que almenas son unos 20–calculo Issei retando a su hermano.

– ¿Qué quieres apostar?–pregunto Vali aceptando el reto.

Issei sonrió con malicia.

–No hay nada en especial que me interese en este momento–declaro Issei.

–Entonces si yo gano; quiero que te unas a mi equipo cuando deje a los caídos– dijo Vali.

Esta meta no era un secreto para Issei. Ya sabía que Vali dejaría a los caídos, también que formaría su propio equipo. Había pensado en unírsele, pero no estaba seguro de aceptar.

–Por mi está bien–acepto Issei– pero si yo gano; Quiero que llames a Azazel "papa"–el peli-plata lo miro con desprecio– ¡empecemos!–exclamo Issei comenzando su batalla.

Vali fue tomado por sorpresa. Antes quiso hacer protestas ante el pedido de Issei. Pero este no le dio tiempo para ello.

– ¡Maldito aprovechado!–exclamo Vali lanzándose al ataque también.

 **En otro lugar.**

Una niña de cabello blanco dormía tranquilamente en una gran habitación. Su hermana mayor la veía con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba a salvo, y que nada le pasaría, que ella estaría bien en este lugar. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que llegaron ahí, y esa vida no estaba nada mal.

Pero Kuroka ya no permanecería ahí. Había tomado una decisión.

Koneko ahora tenía 10 años, siendo ahora una torre de Rias Gremory no le faltaría nada.

Kuroka había permanecido con ella hasta entonces. Pero ahora tenía que seguir su camino, no era que estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Solo lo quería hacer.

Dándole un último beso en la frente a su hermana, la mujer de cabello negro se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la salida de la mansión.

–Supongo que ya te vas–dijo la voz del Lucifer desde uno de los lados.

Ella lo voltio a ver, iba acompañado de su esposa/maid, Grayfia Lucifuge. Su debía de estar dormido.

–Agradezco su ayuda durante estos años Lucifer-nya –agradeció la peli-negra–pero no puedo seguir aquí.

Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta.

–Cuando encuentres a mi hermano dile: que hermano mayor le manda saludos–dijo el Lucifer con una sonrisa.

Kuroka sonrió sin voltear a verlo. Era bastante obvio que ella se iba en busca del chico que la ayudo. No podía negarlo; extrañaba al joven.

Sin decir nada salió. Encontró a Rias afuera, su expresión indicaba que sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

–Cuando veas a Ice...–comenzó a decir la peli-roja–Quiero que lo abrases fuerte. Y no lo vuelvas a dejar ir–pidió.

Ya Rias estaba al tanto de la situación. Sin embargo confirmo lo idiota que era su gemelo.

Kuroka la abrazo con cariño, se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde el comienzo. Bueno, casi el comienzo. Puesto que Rias se entero por parte de ella que Issei había sido culpado por los crímenes de Kuroka. Pero la rabia se le paso al recordar que fue elección de Issei. Puesto que él pudo decir la verdad y entregar a Kuroka, pero en cambio escogió aceptar los falsos crímenes por el bien de la morena. Guardarle rencor a ella seria estúpido, al final ella no decidió eso.

–Cuenta con ello nya–le dijo Kuroka para luego irse.

Rias levanto la mirada.

–Ise...te extraño–articulo al aire.

 **En la isla.**

– ¿C-cómo fue...cof...q-qué...cof, esto paso?–dijo el lagarto a duras penas.

Fueron al menos cuarenta los que fueron eliminados en ese combate. En menos de diez minutos. Frente al lagarto de armadura plateada, sus demás hombres fueron eliminados, todos tirados con heridas mortales y la tierra mancha de sangre.

¿Cómo era posible qué esos niños pudieran vencerlos tan fácilmente?

–Fueron eliminados por ser débiles. Así de simple–dijo Issei de forma simple.

El joven piso el cuello del lagarto, un quejido fue soltado por su boca antes de que su cuello fuera presionado hasta romperse. Issei retiro su pie.

–Pensé que no le darías fin–comento Vali. Estaba sentado en el cuerpo de otro lagarto, su mano en su mejilla apoyando su cabeza–No son más que un montón de debiluchos–diciendo eso se levanto.

–Los soldaduchos no son más que eso. ¡No importa cuántos de ellos sean, no dejaran de serlo! ¡Con rivales así me basto yo solo!–dijo Issei en contestación a las palabras de Vali.

[Deberían saberlo, los soldados como estos nunca serán rivales para un dragón]– hablo Ddraig siendo escuchado por ambos.

{Ni siquiera mil de ellos serian capaces de hacernos frente}–complemento Albion.

Sin esperar medio segundo más. Ambos siguieron su camino adentrándose más en la isla.

–Entonces–dijo Vali.

No hiso falta que dijera otra palabra. Sabía bien el tema que abarcaría.

–Reconozco mi derrota y cumpliré mi palabra–declaro Issei sin mirarlo–El resultado fue de 22 a 19 a tú favor–dijo el resultado de la apuesta.

Vali sonrió, puesto había superado a su hermano. Ya tenía al primer miembro de su equipo, y el segundo candidato también lo tenía en mente.

Unos minutos después ambos suspiraron con pereza. No hace mucho habían acabado con unas molestas moscas. Y ahora estaban otra vez con más mosquitos.

–Yo me encargo–dijo Issei dejando de caminar. Vali no se detuvo ni volteó a verlo.

Se trataba de varios enemigos, unos 20 según podía sentir. Encima de los arboles estaban varios sujetos apuntándolo con ballestas y otros tipos de armas. Se trataba de carroñeros.

Issei suspiro, su aura lo embullo. Varias esferas de poder de la destrucción se crearon a su alrededor, no eran muy grandes.

Los carroñeros dispararon sin pensarlo, Issei abrió los ojos. Y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Las esferas que flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo se movieron interceptando todos los proyectiles que le fueron arrojados, consumiéndolos sin dejar que lo tocaran.

A la vista de los carroñeros las esferas se movieron a una velocidad inimaginable, de no ser por todos los proyectiles que le dispararon no las hubieran podido ver.

A una velocidad increíble las esferas fueron disparadas asía todos los carroñeros, adentrándose dentro de sus cuerpos.

Issei volvió a caminal por su camino, los cuerpos de los carroñeros cayeron al suelo gritando horrorizados, para luego comenzar a consumirse como si se borrar arán todas sus moléculas en cadena. No fue rápido, pero sí muy doloroso para los afectados. Pero en menos de 15 segundos ya no quedaba ni rastro de ellos, ni siquiera una gota de sangre.

Issei no volteó a verlos, sabía el resultado. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero con muñecos de práctica.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, era poco visible, pero era una sonrisa. Los gritos tras de él eran de dolor, lo que le satisfacía. Él lo sabía, es un sádico en toda la palabra. Pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de ello. No entendía que le gustaba de hacerles sufrir dolor a sus oponentes, pero sí sabía que le satisfacía. Era un gusto adapto desde lo más profundo de su ser. Al final y al cabo solo lo demostraba con sus enemigos. No era como si ese deseo lo dominara, sabía controlarlo.

Alcanzó a Vali, este estaba sentado en una roca fuera de una cueva. Pero si miraban asía arriba podían ver la sima de la montaña...no, esto no era una montaña. Era un volcán.

–Lo que buscamos esta dentro–dijo Issei recibiendo un asentimiento de Vali–no perdamos más tiempo entonces.

Ambos entraron a la cueva sin dudar.

 **En Grigory.**

– ¿Crees que puedan conseguirlo?–pregunto Penemue a Azazel.

El tema era la búsqueda que Azazel les encomendó. Después de todo ella sabía de qué se trataba.

–No tengo la menor duda de que lo conseguirán– respondía Azazel tomando un trago de coñac–Ambos, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, tienen habilidades y poder más que suficiente para cumplir con esta misión.

–La venganza de la reina Ana no es una isla normal–dijo la mujer recordando la isla–Está habitada por carroñeros y criaturas que podrían poner en problemas a cualquiera–no era preocupación lo que trasmitía su voz.

Se trataba de duda, duda sobre el poder de ambos jóvenes. No les tenía tanto afecto cómo para preocuparse demasiado por ellos. Era la duda de creer que esos niños fueran capaces de conseguir sobrevivir en esa isla. Ella misma los había entrenado y visto su potencial. Sin embargo seguía sin estar segura de que pudieran lograr conseguir la piedra que estaba al fondo del volcán.

–No los hubiera mandado si no fuera algo importante–dijo tomando otro sorbo de su coñac–Además, en ese lugar se encuentra una de las casi extintas piedras filosofal que quedan.

–Ya entiendo. Con ella le harás un nuevo corazón a Issei–dedujo la mujer de cabello morado.

La piedra filosofal, con ella se puede hacer el elipsis de la vida. También tiene el poder de convertir las cosas en oro macizó. Pero la gente las uso hasta dejarlas casi extintas.

–También ganaran algo de experiencia en combate real–añadió Azazel tomándose el resto del coñac.

Azazel tomo la botella para servirse otro.

¡CRISH!

Pero esta se rompió en su mano. Miro a Penemue, esta lo miraba con desaprobación.

–No se bebe en el trabajo–y diciendo eso salió de la oficina.

–Ahora recuerdo por qué nunca me casé–comento abriendo la gaveta baja de su escritorio.

De ahí saco otra botella. Las mujeres eran muy problemáticas como para atarse a una. Además, no le gustaría que alguien le prohibiera los placeres de la vida.

–No me hice ángel caído para que alguien me quite mi libertad–comento echándose otro trago–Quienes se casan están locos. Una mujer de por una noche es fastidioso, imaginarse despertar con la misma al lado todos los días debe ser insoportable.

 **En la isla.**

– ¿En dónde demonios estoy?–se pregunto Issei.

Luego de entrar a la cueva. Issei y Vali vieron como del suelo comenzaba a acumularse un humo rosa. Cada vez había más y más, cuando Issei le prestó mayor importancia a dicho humo. Se dio cuenta de que Vali no estaba con él, tampoco veía la salida del lugar y su camino se perdía en la niebla.

– ¡Vali!–exclamo pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Haciendo un movimiento con la mano despejo el humo con una ráfaga de viento.

– ¿Qué?–pronuncio viendo el área.

Ya no estaba en la cueva, se encontraba en el salón del castillo Gremory. Era el lugar donde había visto por última vez a su familia. De nuevo sintió las miradas clavándose en su espalda. Volteó a ver, y se encontró con él mismo, pero de 11 años. Era él cuando antes de ser desterrado.

Los ojos de su yo pasado brillaban con un rojo más intensó. Una sonrisa malvada estaba en sus labios.

Entonces volteó asía donde deberían estar sus padres. Y allí estaban, en el mismo lado, las mismas ropas y la misma mirada de decepción.

–Yo solo tengo dos hijos–dijo Zeoticus mirándolo con ira y decepción.

–Tampoco mío–hablo Venelana llamando su atención.

– ¿Lo sientes crecer dentro de ti?–ahora quien hablaba era su otro yo.

Issei se miro a sí mismo. Su expresión era seria y dudosa.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?–pregunto mirando a su yo pasado.

–Odio...Ira...Frustración...Rencor–enumeraba el Issei menor.

 **Con Vali.**

El peli-plata miraba el humo rosado. Ya no se encontrar con su hermano.

Extendió sus alas para usarlas para quitar el humo. Su mirada se agrando al ver donde estaba; su antigua casa, donde vivía con sus padres. Estaba al final de las escaleras, abajo podía ver los pies de su padre tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo. Escucho el grito de su madre, entonces no pudo evitar bajar, con pasos temblorosos y lentos. No se trataba de él, era su yo de entonces. El estaba parado junto al menor.

Miro como su madre estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja, su espalda apoyada en la pared. Su padre a sus pies tenía el charco de sangre saliendo de su garganta. Rizevim parado en la sala con una sonrisa retorcida.

–Mi nieto querido–la malicia en su burlona voz era evidente–cuanto tiempo.

Vali apretó la mandíbula, el odio y la ira lo llenaron.

 **Fuera de la cueva.**

Un par de rubios contemplaban la cueva. El mayor era un hombre de ojos azules y de gafas, su cabello largo trenzado desde su nuca, vestía un traje negro y llevaba una espada enfundada en su costado.

La otra, era varios años menor. Cabello rubio rizado de ojos azules, era pequeña como una niña. Vestía un sombrero y capa de bruja color azul.

Se trataba de LeFay y Arthur Pendragon. Descendientes del Rey Arturo Pendragon y Morgana LeFay.

–Aquí es el lugar–dijo Arthur mirando la cueva– ¿Qué puedes sentir dentro?–le pregunto a su hermana.

–Es muy extraño. Puedo sentir dos presencias dentro, pero nada más–contesto la niña –También puedo sentir que el fragmente de Excalibur está ahí–completo la niña.

–Entonces hay que arriesgarse–dijo el rubio procediendo a entrar.

La niña lo siguió de cerca.

Tal como a Issei y a Vali les había ocurrido. El humo rosa se manifestó cada vez más, pero Arthur no dejo de caminal.

–Hermano este lugar me da escalofríos–dijo la chica mirando la espalda del mayor, pero este no le dijo nada– ¿Hermano?–volvió a decir.

Entonces vio como un fino hilo paso por el cuello de Arthur. Acto seguido su cabeza cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo seguía caminando. Un grito de terror fue lo que produjo ella al tener la cabeza cercenada de su hermano bajo sus pies. Sintió miedo entonces.

 **Con Arthur.**

Él rubio dejo de caminar para voltear asía atrás. Su hermana ya no estaba.

–En verdad eres una desgracia para esta familia...

–Ni siquiera pudiste cuidar a tú hermana...

–Me da vergüenza decir que eres descendiente de Arturo...

–No eres digno de están en esta familia...

Las voces no paraban, a su alrededor había sombras diciéndole todas esas cosas.

– ¡Muéstrense demonios!–exclamo tomando la empuñadura de su espada.

–Así no se le habla a tú familia–la primera hizo presencia ante a luz.

Era su mismo padre quien lo hizo soltar el agarre de su espada. Las siguientes también salieron a la luz. Su familia, su hermana, madre y sus ancestros.

Todos lo miraban con decepción y vergüenza. Sus manos se alejaron de su espada.

–Eres una deshonra para esta familia–las palabras de su madre le hirieron.

La mirada de Arthur perdió la tranquilidad. Su semblante se lleno de preocupación y miedo. Sus antecesores le miraban con decepción y vergüenza. ¿Por qué lo miraban de esa forma? ¿Qué había hecho?

 **Con Issei.**

Issei permanecía con semblante estoico. Su yo pasado no entendía esa expresión vacía y sin emociones.

–Que estupidez–por fin hablo Issei–Yo no tengo por qué sentir nada de eso. No le guardo rencor a nadie, Mucho menos a mis padres–las palabras del pelirrojo eran reforzadas por su sonrisa alegre–Fue mi decisión estar en mi situación actual, no de ellos. Mi familia solo hizo lo que yo espere que hicieran, nada más.

El Issei pasado retrocedió un paso con sudor en el rostro.

–I-imposible...t-tú no puedes... ¿Cómo es qué no sientes rencor asía quienes te humillaron?– preguntaba exasperado y con nerviosismo e incredibilidad.

Issei sonrió.

–A mí nadie me humillo. Yo mismo fui quien decidió humillarme–dijo Issei recordando los tiempos donde se hacía pasar por inútil–En cualquier circunstancia yo no sería capas de sentir odio a mis padres. Ellos me criaron y me dieron todo el cariño que cualquier padre te pudiera dar. Sí alguien tiene derecho de estar molesto esos son ellos: pues yo fui un bueno para nada desde el comienzo, yo los rete en todos los aspectos que se puede, yo humille a mi familia al culparme de ese asesinato... Y aun así yo sé que ellos me guardan cariño, pues aun en las peores circunstancias ellos siempre serán mis padres. Y aun que ellos me odien yo los seguiré amando con mi amor incondicional.

El Issei pasado retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared de la cueva. Todo había vuelto a ser como era. La sonrisa de Issei se agrando.

–Y tú no eres yo. Eres una escoria que se metió en los recuerdos de la persona equivocada–dijo Issei serrando su puño.

El otro comenzó a cambiar su apariencia, ahora era una pequeña criatura de color verde oscuro y ojos completamente negros. Sus orejas puntiagudas y grandes le daban una apariencia aun más fea. Su boca repleta de pequeño y puntiagudos dientes de color amarillo, su esquelético cuerpo temblaba de temor infundado por esos ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas.

La mano de Issei estaba envuelta en aura negra.

–Ahora te hare pagar por todo–dijo ahora sujetándolo del cuello, lo levanto hasta tenerlo a su altura, puesto que la criatura era de poco menos de un metro–Pero antes; me guiaras por este lugar–la sonrisa sádica del joven no dejaba lugar a negativas.

Entonces Issei presto más atención al lugar. Encontró al menos a cien hombrecillos de esos en ese lugar. Un ruido agudo fue expulsado de ellos al correr en huida del joven. Issei estiro su mano libre asía donde ellos huían, un circulo mágico azul claro se formo en ella.

 **[Frozen Lightning]** (Rayo helado).

Un rayo celeste paso por todo en la cueva donde se encontraban esos enanos. Pasando atreves del cuerpo de todas esas criaturas. Inmediatamente después sus cuerpos se congelaban completamente en hielo azul claro. Fue solo medio segundo antes de que todos fueran congelados.

Con la mano aun estirada lanzo una onda de de aire atreves de la cueva. Fue más como una onda de sonido, al pasar todas las estatuas de hielo se quebraron dejando solo un montón de polvo escarchado que daba una hermosa imagen.

–No sirven ni como calentamiento–dijo después de bajar la mano–Ahora dime por donde ir–ordeno al único que seguía vivo.

 **Con Vali.**

–Por mucho que esto parezca real. Estoy más que seguro de que no lo es–dijo ignorando las imágenes que al comienzo le dieron ira.

 **{Divide}**

Sus alas se hicieron presentes usando su habilidad especial. La ilusión entonces se distorsiono. La misma criatura que le pareció a Issei ahora estaba frente a él, pero esta era más grande.

–Pequeña pulga molesta–insulto señalándolo con su mano.

Disparo un rayo de poder demoniaco que atravesó el cuerpo del hombrecillo. Entonces Vali noto otras auras en la cueva, no solo la de su hermano.

Interesado por las presencias el joven se dirigió guiado por la más cercana.

Camino acabando con esas pequeñas criaturas. En verdad lo enfurecieron al meterse en su mente.

Cuando llego al lugar del cual sentía la presencia. Se trataba de un rubio de gafas que estaba siendo levantado por el cuello. Una de esas criaturas era mucho más grade que las demás, su estatura podía llegar a medir 1.85, su masa muscular era más y mejor proporcionada. Y no solo eso, su poder también era mayor al de los otros.

El rubio tenía los ojos sin brillo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía como el de un cadáver. Vali supo que se trataba de las alucinaciones que esas criaturas eran capases de producir. Él mismo casi era víctima del engaño, pero su talento con la magia le salvo de ello.

–Creí que todas estas cosas serian tan débiles que no me entretendrían–dijo Vali llamando la atención de la criatura.

Esta volteó a verlo, entonces pudo ver como su cabeza se serraba, había tenido una línea que dividía su cabeza en dos. Y de allí estaba consumiendo una energía oscura que salía del cuerpo del rubio.

La criatura le gruño con los dientes pelados. Parecía un animal rabioso. Dejo caer el cuerpo del rubio, al permanecía con vida, pero inconsciente. La bestia miro al peli-plata amenazante.

–Veo que quieres pelear–dijo Vali sin mucho interés–Pero... ¡Gag!–el peli-plata escupió saliva al ser conectado por un puño de esa bestia en su estomago.

Siendo levantado un poco, recibió el próximo golpe. Fue mandado a estrellarse contra varias estalarnitas de la cueva.

– ¡GOOOOAAARRRGGHH!

La criatura le rugió amenazante. Vali se levanto con varios raspones, pero ninguna herida de importancia.

–No me espere eso–comento Vali revelando sus alas–Su poder es mucho más alto al de los demás.

{Aun así no es un rival}– Dijo Albion a su portador–{Cuando mucho nos tomara 20 segundos}–estimo el dragón.

En ese momento más criaturas con las mismas características salieron dejándolo en desventaja.

–Esto será en verdad molesto–comento poniéndose en guardia.

 **{Divine Dividing Balance Breaker: Vanishing Dragon}**

La armadura se formo cubriendo su cuerpo.

–Ahora les daré final a sus vidas–anuncio Vali.

 **Con Issei.**

Issei estaba en cuclillas. Debajo estaba una rubia al menos tres años menor a él, estaba inconsciente. Antes había destruido a otra de esas criaturas extrañas, pero esta había sido más grande y poderosa.

¡CRICK!

Rompió el cuello de la criatura que aun sujetaba. Arrojo el cuerpo a un lado para tener ambas manos para atender a la rubia.

Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que despertara sobresaltada y jadeante.

– (Jadeando) ¿Q-Que fue?–se pregunto intentando recuperar el aliento.

Issei se levanto y le tendió una mano a la chica. Con una sonrisa pregunto: – ¿Estás bien?

La rubia miro la mano antes de ver al joven. Se ruborizo al verlo, pues aunque su mirada era imponente, su sonrisa le daba confianza y amabilidad.

–Sí, estoy... estoy bien–dijo aceptando la ayuda.

Inmediatamente se tambaleo antes de caer apoyado contra Issei. Este levanto una ceja.

–No puedes caminar–confirmo Issei.

– ¡HA! ¡¿Qué haces?!–exclamo cuando él la levanto en su espalda. El sonrojo en su cara la hizo ver tierna.

–No puedes caminar. Y no puedo dejarte aquí–dijo comenzando a caminar–Mi nombre es Issei. ¿Y el tuyo?–pregunto con total educación.

LeFay entonces supo que era bien educado.

–Mi nombre es LeFay Pendragon–se presento ella–Un gusto conocerlo Issei-sama.

Al joven le salió una gota en la nuca por el honorifico. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto y continúo caminando.

–Issei-sama ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí?–pregunto la rubia educadamente.

–"Pendragon... ¿Qué no es el apellido del rey Arturo?"–se preguntaba mentalmente.

[No te equivocas compañero. La niña es descendiente del mismo rey Arturo] –afirmo Ddraig.

– ¿Estás bien? no has contestado mi duda–le recordó la rubia.

Issei entonces le prestó atención.

– ¿Cual era tú pregunta?–cuestiono.

LeFay suspiro y le repitió la pregunta.

–Vengo en busca de una piedra filosofal–le contesto Issei sin dudas– ¿y tú?–pregunto ahora.

–Puedo saber que no eres humano–dijo la rubia.

–En efecto. No soy ningún humano. Mi nombre es Issei Gremory, criminal perseguido por los demonios y ex-miembro del clan Gremory–revelo despreocupadamente.

LeFay se puso nerviosa. Ahora sabía que estaba con un criminal buscado por los seres más crueles del mundo como lo eran los demonios. Pero este chico no parecía ser cruel, mucho menos malévolo.

–Antes de que digas algo déjame decirte que los demonios no son como los pintan las personas–volvió a decir Issei–No te preocupes.

Más relajada ella hablo. Las palabras de Issei tenían que ser verdad, de lo contrario no la hubiera rescatado antes.

–Entonces ¿Por qué eres un criminal?–pregunto la chica.

Issei sonrió con cierta ironía.

–A veces para salvar a alguien, debes deshacerte de algo–dijo simplemente–Yo me inculpe para salvar a mi amiga y su hermana. Por eso ahora soy un criminal buscado por los demonios.

– ¿Te arrepientes?–cuestiono la rubia.

–No. Una vez mi padre me dijo que un hombre se hace responsable de sus acciones. Yo en este caso estoy cumpliendo mi promesa a mi amiga–contesto con una sonrisa–Y no me arrepentiré nunca de ello–dijo firme en sus palabras.

–Entonces eres una buena persona–concluyo LeFay con una sonrisa.

Issei se arrojo detrás de una piedra. Su expresión ahora era seria, LeFay lo miraba interrogante. El joven se asomo por uno de los lados de la roca. LeFay lo imito.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

–Ya veo–comenzó Issei–esa cosa manda en este lugar. Y lo que busco está en su... En su asquerosa cuello.

– ¿Q-Qué es esto?–dijo la chica mirando a la criatura.

Era de color verde con 3 pares de patas que le daban un estable agarre al suelo. La parte inferior de su cuerpo alargada y con semejanzas de insecto, de color negro brilloso. La mitad superior era de color verde oscuro, pero más claro que la de las demás criaturas. Una boca abierta en dos desde la barbilla, y la piedra que Issei buscaba debajo de esa horrenda boca. Ojos rojos brillantes. Y una cabeza ovalada calva. Decenas de dientes puntiagudos y babosos en esa boca asquerosa. Dos brazos musculosos con uñas alargadas. Era una verdadera bestia.

[Ten cuidado compañero. Esa cosa me da mala espina] –advertía Ddraig.

–Esto no será fácil–dijo Issei sin pizca de miedo.

Nunca se echaría asía atrás. Nunca se rendiría.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno la verdad es que no quería hacer más largo este capítulo.**

 **Ya habrán notado que los hermanos Pendraron hicieron su aparición en este capítulo. Pero si se preguntan por qué fueron sometidos con tal facilidad. La respuesta es tan obvia como lo jóvenes que son, pues aun siendo dos de los mejores, siguen siendo solo niños poco experimentados.**

 **Vali e Issei por otro lado tuvieron que sobrevivir por cierto tiempo antes de ser adoptados por Grigory.**

 **Sobre la apuesta de Vali e Issei en este capítulo. La deje al hacer, pues el ganador lo decidió la cruz de una moneda arrojada al aire. De esta forma se me hace más divertido.**

 **Otra cosa que quería decirles es que antes de comenzar a escribir este capítulo, estaba trabajando el mi historia multiverso V2. Por lo que me tarde un poco más en escribir este capítulo.**

 **Ahora no quiero alargar más esto por lo que me despido a la espera de sus review's.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Primera misión de Grigori parte-2

**Review's:**

 **Don Obvion:** Admito que a veces me contradigo, pero la lógica de eso se explicara más adelante. Y si yo cuando lo leí me pareció algo gay, pero eso no significa que esta sea una historia yaoi, eso nunca. Ahora me iré a la espera de tú próxima crítica.

 **Mark157Issei:** Tú tristeza me apena, pero esos personajes que tú sugieres aun no los conozco, tal vez en un futuro o en otras historia los pueda poner, pero por ahora no. Y tampoco dije que el sequito era de solo mujeres, yo solo estoy siguiendo las peticiones de los lectores, si la mayoría quiere solo mujeres entonces yo lo considero, pero si quieren que sea mixta yo lo otorgo. Yo aun no he pensado en la reina, así que cualquier sugerencia es buena.

Sobre los que me has sugerido, me interesaron los siguientes: Raynare, Jeanne d'arc (este por ser un personaje que me gusta y que me han sugerido en tres ocasiones). Lavinia no sé quién es, pero agradezco todas las sugerencias y recuerda; el que persevera gana.

Espero te guste el capitulo. Me voy a la espera de tú próximo review.

 **Ahora vamos a la historia.**

 **Diálogos.**

–Hola–Personaje hablando.

[El dragón gales]–diálogos de Ddraig.

{El dragón ingles}–diálogos de Albion.

–"No importa"–pensamientos de personaje.

–Seres insignificantes–seres de gran poder o tamaño hablando.

–Mis recuerdos–flash back o recuerdos pasados.

 **Capitulo-6: Primera misión de Grigori parte-2**

Vali ya se estaba cansando, las criaturas no dejaban de salir. Y parecía que cada vez eran más fuertes.

 **{Divide x 5}**

Vali dividió el poder de esas criaturas antes de lanzarse otra vez contra ellas.

Conecto un golpe que atravesó el cuerpo de la primera. Lanzo una esfera de fuego a la segunda. Esquivo un golpe de la tercera, y el golpeo con tal fuerza que la mando a empalarse en una estalarnita del techo de la cueva. Sujeto el brazo que lo iba a golpear, y lo rompió para luego mandar al dueño de una patada contra la pared.

Otra criatura se lanzo contra él, la detuvo con sus manos. Y otra se lanzo por l costado, luego otra y otra y otra más. Se comenzaron a lanzar encima de él.

¡BOOONNNMMM!

Hizo expulsar su energía, mandando a volar a las criaturas. Miro como esas criaturas se volvían a levantar y otras más llegaban, ahora podía sentir que el poder de esas cosas creció un poco.

–Malditos–maldijo a las criaturas que lo molestaban–Por qué no se rinden.

–"Vali, esas criaturas se fortalecen con los sentimientos negativos como la ira que tú emanas ahora"–la voz de Issei resonó en su mente.

Esto no era raro. Desde hace tiempo podían comunicarse por sus propios pensamientos, les era muy útil en momentos como este.

–"¡No tengo ira!"–exclamo Vali.

–"Y Albion es mujer"–ironizo Issei–"Esas criaturas se metieron en nuestras mentes. Nos llenan de sentimientos negativos y nosotros los fortalecemos"–explico Issei–"En mi caso intentaron hacerme sentir odio por mis padres"–añadió.

Vali sabía que Issei no podía sentir odio alguno asía sus padres. De hecho su hermano siempre era algo frío y calculador, pero también muy amable.

–"¿Tú donde te encuentras?"–pregunto esquivando los ataques de esas cosas.

–"Tal parece que estas cosas son como las hormigas y abejas. Tambien tienen una reina que controla a las demás criaturas. En un momento me librare una batalla con ella"–Vali dejo que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro–"Tambien me encontré a una niña descendiente del Rey Arturo"–comento cortando la comunicación.

Descendientes del rey Arturo. Entonces volteó a ver al rubio, lo noto entonces. La espada en la cintura del rubio era Calibur. Una de las 4 espadas sagradas, conocida por ser la más poderosa de todas.

–"Interesante"–pensó con una ceja arqueada.

 **Con Issei.**

–Me encargare de esa cosa–le dijo a LeFay– Protégete mientras tanto.

–Espera–lo detuvo la chica.

Issei la miro con duda. Ella decidió continuar.

–Junto al trono de esas cosa hay una caja–comenzó la rubia. Issei confirmo eso al verificar–No estoy segura de lo que contiene, pero creó que te podría ayudar en esto.

Issei le sonrió con su mano en la cabeza de ella.

–Te agradezco la información.

El joven retiro su mano para lanzarse asía el lugar donde la criatura estaba. Estando de cara a esa cosa pudo ver sus 2.14 m de alto. Pero eso no lo intimido. La criatura lo miro como si de un bocadillo se tratara.

Una especie de energía rosa comenzó a esparcirse por alrededor de Issei. La criatura lo miraba inquisidora. La cabeza del joven se agacho como si estuviera dormido. La criatura se acerco a él. Levanto su garra, y la abajo con un corte rápido. Pero Issei salto dando un giro a un lado, quedando detrás de la criatura. Con una esfera de energía en la mano, la arrojo en un rayo de energía contra la criatura.

¡BOOONNN!

El rayo de energía salió contra la espalda de la criatura. Choco contra ella mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared por la explosión. Pero la espalda de la criatura solo recibió unos pocos raspones.

–Me sorprende que solo recibiera ese daño–comento Issei mirando como la criatura se volteaba con ira en su rostro.

Varias criaturas más estaban alrededor de la pelea. Soltaban sonidos agudos cual incestos. Eran como espectadores en una pelea callejera.

Issei volteó a ver la caja, la criatura se lanzo contra él emitiendo un chillido horrible. Se lanzo un momento antes de que fuera cortado, dando un giro en el aire tomo la caja cuando estaba de cabeza.

Volvía a tener a la criatura encima. Agacho el cuerpo asía atrás, esquivando un corte de las garras, contraataco dándole un golpe con la caja. Pero la criatura no se inmuto.

Issei rodo a un lado evitando ser aplastado por las patas de esa criatura. Volviendo a recuperarse coloco la caja en el suelo y de una patada la mando a deslizarse por el suelo debajo de la criatura. Esquivo otro corte al tiempo que soltó por encima de la criatura, cayendo junto a la caja al otro lado de la criatura.

–"Issei-sama es muy rápido"–pensó la rubia con menos preocupación.

Issei abrió la caja encontrándose con una espada, que por lo que pudo sentir era sagrada. Tenía detalles en oro y una hoja plateada que destellaba poder sacro. Una empuñadura de oro grabado con detalles hermosos, dos gemas rojas por cada extremo de la guarda. Y un filo de fino corte.

Issei se extraño. Puesto que la espada no le causaba ni mareo ni mucho menos jaqueca. Tampoco tenía alguna reacción mala al estar junto a ella. No le causaba nada en absoluto, era extraño pues él era un demonio y esa una espada sagrada.

El tomo por la empuñadura para saltar asía atrás, la caja fue destruida por una de las patas de la criatura.

Entonces sintió que la espada le rogaba que la usara. Pero la mano le ardió, pero no era como para soltar la espada.

Issei corrió contra la criatura. Esta al tenerlo de frente lanzó sus garras contra él.

¡TICK! ¡SHICK!

Issei giro la espada en sus manos, las garras chocaron contra la espada. Y sus manos fueron cortadas al igual que sus dedos. La criatura lanzo un chillido al ya no tener sus manos.

Dando varios pasos asía atrás, la criatura lanzó un especie de onda de su cabeza asía Issei.

El joven apretó la espada en su mano izquierda, la alzo.

–Ise.

El joven desvió el corte, la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Era su propia hermana gemela.

¡TICK!

La espada choco contra el suelo dejando una gran muesca.

–Rias–dijo Issei con los ojos abiertos.

–Ise–volvió a decir la chica.

LeFay miro como Issei había caído en la habilidad de esa cosa. No pudo evitar gritarle su problema, pero el joven permanecía mirando a la criatura. Lamentablemente sus gritos habían llamado la atención de las demás criaturas. Las cuales comenzaron a acercarse a ella con intenciones nada sanas.

–Rias–volvió a decir el joven.

–Ise por favor sácame de aquí–pidió la pelirroja frente a él.

No esa no podía ser Rias. Era aun muy pequeña para entonces. Rias ahora debía haber crecido como él. Pero esta pelirroja frente él era la misma que recordaba.

– ¡Ise-sama reaccione!–el grito de LeFay lo hizo voltear.

Entonces la pelirroja sonrió con malicia sacando sus manos con afiladas garras.

–LeFay–pronunció Issei mirando a la rubia–Lo siento–dijo agachando la cabeza.

Rias se lanzo a perforarlo con sus garras.

– ¡Gag!

(Geiser de sangre)

– ¡LeFay aguanta!–grito Issei extendiendo sus alas.

La pelirroja cayo con una perforación en su estomago que atravesaba su cuerpo. Issei había usado la espada para atravesar el cuerpo de la chica sin voltearse, para eso la había puesto por debajo del brazo para atravesar a la pelirroja.

Entonces mientras volaba volteó a ver a la chica. Ya no era su hermana, era esa horrenda criatura que ahora se revolcaba en el suelo dando sus últimas acciones en vida.

Las demás criaturas se sujetaron la cabeza al tiempo que caían de rodillas.

Issei llego junto a LeFay y el cargo estil nupcial. Voló contra la criatura aterrizando frente a ella. Dejo a la chica en un lado para ponerse sobre la criatura. Entonces uso la espada para arrebatarle la piedra del cuerpo. La se dejo de mover entonces, luego se seco hasta que se deshizo en cenizas. Las demás criaturas imitaron la acción, ahora sin su reina no pudieron seguir vivos.

Issei coloco la espada en su espalda y guardo la piedra en su bolcillo. Miro a la chica, que se puso de pie tambaleante, pero ya no se volvería a caer.

– ¿Ya puedes caminar?–cuestiono el chico.

–Sí–afirmo ella–Ya me he recuperado.

–Entonces vámonos–dijo el joven dándose la vuelta a la salida.

La chica lo siguió contemplándolo desde la espalda.

 **Con Vali.**

El peli-plata desmaterializaba su armadura contemplando como esas criaturas se volvían cenizas.

–Parece que Issei acabo con este dilema–dijo ahora mirando al rubio que recién despertó.

Arthur estaba jadeando y sudando pesadamente, sus pesadillas acabaron de concluir. Vali lo miraba sin decir nada.

– ¿Q-Qué d-demonios fue eso?–se pregunto el rubio calmando su respiración.

–Una ilusión diabólica–dijo Vali llamando la atención del otro–Un gusto–lo saludo con una mano.

 **Momentos después.**

Issei y Vali se encontraron fuera del volcán. Ambos se fijaron en los rubios que los acompañaban. Supieron por su lazo mental todo sobre eso. Los hermanos Pendraron corrieron el uno contra el otro reencontrándose en un abrazo. Issei tomo la espada en su espalda.

–Ten–dijo arrojándola asía Arthur.

El rubio la tomo y lo miro confuso. No entendía por que se la entregaba así nada más.

– ¿Por qué me la das?–pregunto sujetando la espada.

Issei se encogió de hombros para contestar.

–Ruler tiene un gran poder y me gusto usarla, tiene todo lo necesaria para ser el fragmento de exclibur más fuerte. Pero mi objetivo no era la espada. Tampoco soy muy diestro en el arte de la espada–deploro su habilidad–No siento que usar esa espada se lo mío–finalizó.

–Ya veo–dijo el rubio colocando la espada en su espalda–Pero aceptar un regalo como este no es propio de un espadachín. Por lo que no la usare hasta que te gane en un duelo de espadas.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron sonreír a Issei. Le gusto la actitud honorable del joven Pendraron.

–Tendrás que esperar que consiga una espada que se ajuste más a mi–condiciono Issei–Por el momento n podría tener ese duelo–volteó asía Vali dando un asentimiento de cabeza–Los dejare en este momento. Me adelantare Vali–dijo Issei retirándose.

Issei sabía que Vali hablaría con ambos rubios. Era de esperarse puesto que uno era portador de Calibur. Sin embargo pudo saber por la simple apariencia que LeFay era buena en la magia, aun que no sabía que tan buena.

Camino tranquilamente mirando la piedra en su mano.

–Esta cosa es lo que me devolverá mi corazón–dijo mirándola más detalladamente.

[Esa es una piedra filosofal. No es cualquier cosa] –dijo Ddraig siendo interrumpido.

–Ya sé toda la historia sobre la piedra filosofal–interrumpió frunciendo el seño–No me lo tienes que recordar.

El ex-Gremory pudo sentir cuando Vali lo alcanzó. No espero a preguntar.

– ¿Qué han dicho?

–Aceptaron unirse al grupo. Arthur dice que quiere saldar su deuda con nosotros por liberarlo de esa cueva. Tambien dejo que quería mejorar su habilidad con espada mediante combates reales–contesto el peli-plata comenzando a caminar.

Issei camino junto a él lanzándole la piedra. Vali el tomo con su mano sin ver a donde iba, luego la vio sin dejar de caminar.

–Así que esto es lo que devolverá el corazón–dijo Vali mando la piedra entre sus dedos–Me la imagine más brillante–comento con un deje de decepción.

–Llevémosla con Azazel. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer–dijo Issei.

Vali le entrego la piedra en su mano. Un contacto entre sus manos, fue solo de un segundo. Pero suficiente para que su sangre se encendiera con intenciones de pelear.

¡PUM!

Los puños chocaron entre sí. La piedra seguía en sus otras manos conectándolas, una leve brisa de viento se formo cuándo sus puños chocaron. Ambos sonreían salvajemente en desafío.

–En este lugar no hay quien nos detenga–comenzó Vali–Podemos pelear sin restricciones.

Issei sonrió en desafió, antes no habían podido luchar, en Grigory no los dejaban pelear entre ellos. Pero ahora no estaban en Grigory, y rivalidad como dragones estaba hirviendo su sangre de guerreros.

–Entonces veamos quien es el mejor–acepto Issei saltando para tomar distancia.

Ambos cayeron dejando gran espacio de por medio. Mirándose el uno al otro con ojos desafiantes.

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

 **{Divine Dividing Balance Breaker: Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail}**

Ambos fueron cubiertos por sus armaduras y estaban listos para la pelea. En un segundo ambos desaparecieron.

¡PUM!

Cuando reaparecieron, Issei tenía la mejilla contra el puño de Vali. El puño de Issei roso el casco de la armadura blanca, pero nada más.

Vali volvió a golpearlo, con una patada al costado lo mando varios pasos asía atrás. Issei se rehusó a caer mientras lo miraba y se sujetaba el área de la patada.

 **[Boost x 10]**

 **{Divide x 10}**

Las habilidades de ambos fueron activadas. El poder de ambos era inmenso. Volvieron a desaparecer.

¡PUM!

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, los puños de ambos estaban chocando contra el otro. Ahora fue Issei quien rompió la unión abriendo su puño para sujetar el de Vali, lo jalo asía él para conectarle un golpe en la barbilla elevándolo del suelo. Encogió su brazo para darle otro golpe con el codo mandándolo varios metros atrás. Vali arrastro los pies por el suelo antes de frenar.

 **{Divide x 10}**

El poder de Issei volvió a ser dividido cuando Vali desapareció de su vista. Rápidamente se volteo con la guardia en alto.

¡PUM!

Pero el golpe de Vali fue directo a su estomago. Vali volvió a lanzar otro golpe pero ahora con su puño derecho. Issei lo esquivo encorvando la cabeza asía atrás. El peli-plata detuvo su brazo, para empujarlo asía atrás intentando golpearlo con el codo. Pero Issei se agacho asiendo una barrida con su pie a los de Vali, pero este salto evitándola. Con un movimiento de sus alas logro tomar distancia en el aire.

Issei lo miro desde el suelo.

 **[Boost x 10]**

Aumentando su poder Issei junto sus manos mientras juntaba energía en ellas.

Vali hizo lo mismo juntando la energía que le había robado más algo de la suya propia.

Una esfera de energía roja se formo en las manos de Issei. Vali ahora poseía una esfera de energía azul clara.

 **[Dragon Shot]** (Disparo Dragón)

 **{Lucifer energy}** (Energía de Lucifer)

Los ataques salieron disparados el uno contra el otro. Un rayo de energía roja contra uno de energía azul. Chocaron entre sí creando ráfagas de viento en todo el lugar.

 **En otro lugar.**

– ¡Increíble!–articulo Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estaban a punto de irse en un círculo mágico que creó su hermana. Pero entonces sintieron las ráfagas de viento creadas por el poder de los jóvenes que los salvaron.

–Hermano. ¿Ellos estarán bien?–pregunto LeFay algo preocupada.

Arthur seguía mirando el choque entre los poderes, sus ojos parpadearon aun sin poder creer que esos niños tuvieran tales habilidades.

–Ellos estarán bien. Nosotros por otro lado tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se ponga más feo–añadió viendo varias criaturas de la isla salir corriendo por la pelea. Pero también estaban bástate agresivas–Vámonos ya.

–Sí.

Ambos se fueron cuando el brillo del círculo mágico apareció.

 **Horas después.**

Una esfera de energía estaba cargada en las manos de un maltrecho Vali, su armadura destrozada en las partes de yermo y los hombros, agrietada a más no poder en todo lo demás.

Issei estaban en las mismas. Con todo el brazo derecho sin armadura ni el casco ni el hombro, sangre saliendo de su boca al igual que su hermano. Sus manos juntas delante de él con una esfera de poder de la destrucción cargada.

–"Estos serán nuestros últimos ataques"–pensaron al mismo tiempo ese pensamiento compartido.

 **{Lucifer Shot}** (Disparo Lucifer)

 **[Lightning Destroyer]** (Rayo Destructor)

Ambos ataque fueron disparados el uno contra el otro.

¡BOOONNNMMMM!

Al chocar la explosión comenzó a arrancar los arboles que hasta entonces pudieron permanecer pegados al suelo. El rayo negro rojizo de Issei tomo rápidamente ventaja consumiendo al de Vali.

 **{Divide x 5}**

Vali se auto infringió daño al dividir el poder de la destrucción. No era algo que él pudiera dividir sin recibir daño, pero eso poco le importaba ahora en esta pelea. Entonces su ataque tomo ventaja sobre el de Issei.

 **[Divide]**

Su propio ataque fue dividido sacándole una gran confusión. Miro el guante derecho de Issei, era blanco con una gema azul. Maldijo al darse cuenta de que su hermano ya había aprendido a usar sus habilidades.

El hecho de que Issei tuviera sus propias habilidades no era una sorpresa. La sorpresa se presento por que no sabía que Issei pudiera dominarlo. Después de todo él solo gano esa habilidad en esta pelea. Por el hecho de que estaba en desventaja, pues el poder de Albion siempre tuvo ventaja ante el de Ddraig.

Mientras él duplicaba su poder, Albion se lo dividía y lo adsorbía. Era clara la desventaja, pues si Issei duplicaba su poder, Vali lo dividiría volviéndolo al comienzo, causando que él se volviera más fuerte. Pero en esta pelea tomo una de las gemas de su armadura y se la coloco a la fuerza en su guante.

Vali sonrió entonces por saber que su hermano se hizo más fuerte. Pero también supo que su propio corazón le había jugado en contra al ayudar a Issei a obtener su habilidad. Pues ya que su corazón era el mismo, Issei podía usar las habilidades de Vali sin ningún problema.

 **{Boost}**

Pero en consecuencia Vali también podía usar las de Issei.

Los ataques siguieron su encuentro causando mayores daños a todo el lugar. Issei estaba perdiendo para entonces.

– ¡Ríndete!–le exclamo Vali ganando mayor ventaja.

Issei era obligado a arrastrar los pies por el suelo mientras su ataque retrocedía. Agito la cabeza erráticamente con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió en una mirada intensa y salvaje, sus pupilas rasgadas en su iris rojo era atemorizante con ese brillo intensó que tenían.

– ¡NOOOOOOO!

Grito con todo y su ataque se engroso exponencialmente, mandando el de Vali a retroceder rápidamente. Vali iba a perder ese encuentro, pero los ataques estaban en su límite.

¡BOOOOONNNNNNNNMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGG!

Ambos ataques explotaron en una inmensa explosión que cubrió toda la isla, levantando un inmenso hongo en ella. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que algo fuera visible.

Vali e Issei permanecieron de pie, jadeantes y heridos. Sus armaduras destrozadas a sus pies. El guantelete y las alas eran lo único que poseían aun. Ya la isla no tenía vida en ella salvo por ellos dos.

–Qué... ¿qué fue eso?–articulo Vali recordando ese aumento de poder.

–Será la próxima–dijo Issei refiriéndose al combate–ahora larguémonos de aquí.

 **Tiempo después.**

–Parece que tuvieron más problemas de los que pensé–comento Azazel mirando los vendados cuerpos de Issei y Vali.

Había pasado un día desde que ellos pelearon. Se curaron las heridas lo mejor que podían puesto que ninguna se concentro en la magia de sanación, no lo vieron necesario entonces, pero en este momento tenían otra perspectiva.

–Ya basta de eso–dijo Vali queriendo que Azazel dejara de hablar–en esa isla no había ningún oponente que valiera la pena.

–Entonces ¿Por qué están tan heridos?–pregunto alzando una ceja. Una idea le cruzo por la mente entonces–No me digan que ustedes... ¿Quién gano?–pregunto con curiosidad total.

Vali lanzó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Issei permaneció como al comienzo, sin nada que decir y su mirada serena y calculadora.

– ¿No me dirán?–cuestiono Azazel levantando una ceja.

Issei se apiado y contesto.

–No pudimos tener un ganador. Estamos empatados–contesto de forma simple y sin mucho interés.

–Así que ese es el caso–soltó Azazel volviendo a su asiento–Volviendo al tema: con esta piedra podré hacerte un nuevo corazón–dijo mirando a Issei.

– ¿Para cuándo lo tendrías?–cuestiono Issei.

–Diría que en una semana aproximadamente–respondió el cadre.

Sin nada más que decir Issei salió de la habitación. Pero cuando estuvo en la puerta miro a Azazel por encima del hombro.

– ¿Donde está Penemue?–pregunto. Tenía un poco de interés en ver al único cadre mujer.

–Debería estar en el salón de entrenamiento–le respondió Azazel.

Issei se fue sin decir nada más.

Azazel miro a Vali con duda.

– ¿Alguna idea de por qué necesita a Penemue?–pregunto al peli-plata.

Vali se levanto del asiento.

–Casi puedo confirmar sus razones. Yo tampoco me quedare atrás–dijo saliendo de la habitación.

–Que niños tan misteriosos. Responden una pregunta para dejarme otra–comento Azazel lanzando un suspiro.

 **En otro lugar.**

Issei llego al salon donde se encontraba la peli-morada. Penemue no era fea, en realidad era (a palabras de Issei) la más hermosa mujer de Grigori. Claro tampoco había conocido a muchas otras.

–Penemue–la llamo por su nombre.

La mujer volteó a verlo, aunque sabía de antemano que se trataba de Issei. Después de todo nadie más la llamaba por su nombre en Grigori. La asía sentir extraña que él la llamara por su nombre de forma normal, no era como si le molestara. Pero Issei tenía cierto encanto que le cautivaba.

– ¿Se te ofrece?–el tono de ella era simplemente profesional.

De acuerdo a sus ropas, ella estaba un poco sudada mientras sostenía dos espadas. Se notaba en su ropa de entrenamiento que dejaba expuesto su abdomen y cintura de avispa.

–Quisiera pedirte que me enseñaras sobre el uso de armas–respondió él como si se tratara de un favor.

Penemue levanto una elegante ceja. Pues era raro que el niño le pidiera un favor a alguien. Motivada por el tono amable del joven ella respondió.

–Tienes suerte de que este desahogándome en un entrenamiento–dio accediendo a su petición– ¿Qué clase de arma quieres manejar?

–Todas–le respondió sin vacilación–me interesa dominar todo tipo de armas.

–Eso tomara tiempo–dijo la mujer pensándolo un poco.

–Aprendo rápido–no mentía. Ella lo sabía puesto que vio varios de los entrenamientos que tuvo con Vali bajo la tutela de Azazel.

Pero se le hizo extraño. Creía que Issei era como Vali, pelear simplemente con poder y sus habilidades. No espero que le pidiera a ella maestría sobre armas. Pero se dio una sonrisa mental al darse cuenta que ahora tenía a un alumno a quien enseñar. Ella era el mejor de los cadres en lo que se trataba de habilidades con armas.

–Está bien. Entonces comencemos ahora–dijo entregándole la espada que sostenía–Esta es una Gladius romana. Puede que no tenga nada de excepcional, pero es un arma mortal en alguien experimentado.

La maestría de Issei en el uso de armas comenzó a dar inicio.

 **En otro lugar.**

Asomada en una ventana una mujer castaña suspiraba con aire triste. Se trataba de Venelana Gremory. Su pensamiento vagaba en el recuerdo de su segundo hijo.

Issei asía falta en su vida.

Y sabía que también le asía falta a su esposo. Puesto que aunque fueron duros con él. Nunca dejarían de quererlo como un hijo, pues eso mismo era él de ellos. Un hijo al cual se vieron obligados a desterrar de su lado.

De todas maneras ella se preguntaba como estaría. ¿Qué tanto abría crecido? ¿Él los siguiera queriendo aun? Tal vez Issei estaría muerto. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que no lo veían, era probable que estuviera muerto. O por el contrario, que estuviera vivo y les guardara rencor.

Zeoticus, aun que nunca lo diría, también estaba extrañando la presencia de su hijo. Pero permanecía con aspecto firme, su deber como patriarca le prohibía ser blando aun que se tratase de su propio hijo.

Contaba con un sueño futuro: encontrarse con su hijo dentro de algunos años. Tal vez verlo con una esposa y algunos hijos. Estar todos juntos como una familia unida, mientras asaban algo de carne en una parrilla.

Que sueño tan simple y conmovedor. Pero era poco, o nada, posible. Sabía que su hijo estaba muerto, o si estaba vivo por alguna razón, él debería odiarlos a ellos.

Rias por su parte era la que más sufría la falta de su hermano. Extrañaba cuando jugaban juntos, como se peleaban por alguna pequeñez, como él la reconfortaba cada vez que estaba triste. Extrañaba sentir su calor junto a ella al dormir. Pues aunque tenían camas separadas en la misma habitación. Él se pasaba a la de ella cuando serraban la puerta, le asía gracia que él lo hiciera por miedo a dormir solo. Pero ahora sabía que él lo hacía por querer protegerla bajo su cálido manto, a los compas de su respiración. Nunca estuvo tan fría al dormir.

Sirzechs miraba a su hijo durmiendo en su cama. Su cabello rojo le recordaba a su hermano menor. Su idiota hermano menor, pues eso es lo que era. Pero al final y al cabo; su hermano.

Al final el joven le hacía falta de alguna manera a cada miembro de la familia Gremory.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, ahora intentare subir uno o dos capítulos por semana dependiendo de los review's. Pero no prometo nada pues puede que me pase como ahora que no tengo dinero para la internet a subir un capitulo.**

 **Sin más que decir me retiro a la espera de sus review's.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Un nuevo corazón

**Reviews:**

 **Mark157Issei:** No he malinterpretado nada, o espero que no lo haya hecho. En verdad yo agradezco tú apoyo en esta historia y sobre las sugerencias siempre estoy abierto a ellas. Sin más me voy a la espera de tú próximo review.

 **MidnightRider01:** Te menosprecias demasiado, este review estuvo excelente y sin errores que me dificulten su lectura y enserio me agrada que te atraiga mi fic, eso siempre me motiva a seguir, actualizo según me dejen reviews, también depende del dinero que tenga para ir al internet. No has tenido que esperar demasiado para el próximo capítulo, aquí lo tienes. No leemos luego.

 **Capitulo-7: Un nuevo corazón.**

— ¿Seguro que estaré bien?—cuestiono Issei acostado en una mesa de metal.

La semana que Azazel le había dado ya había terminado. El resultado final era algo que no parecía en nada a un corazón, tenía la forma más no parecía que lo fuera.

— ¿Quieres que te vuelva a explicar?—Azazel devolvió la pregunta. Issei asintió en positivo—Tú actualmente no posees un corazón como tal. Dentro tienes un corazón que le pertenece a Vali. Pero en si no tienes más que un agujero en el pecho.

Azazel suspiro para seguir.

—Pero tú sangre sigue fluyendo por el corazón que está en el pecho de Vali. Pero si Vali muere tú también lo harás. Pero ahora te someterás a una operación para darte uno nuevo. Pero tenemos un problema.

¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar eso hasta ahora?

— ¿Qué problema?—pregunto Issei con el seño fruncido.

—Cuando retiro ese falso corazón que tienes. Morirás, necesito algo para que vuelvas a la vida—le respondió Azazel.

A Issei ya sabía qué clase de cosa podría usar. Pero él aun no la terminaba de modificar... ¡Al diablo! Él necesitaba un corazón independiente en este momento, no tenía que estar viviendo a expensas de la vida de su hermano.

Decidido abrió un círculo mágico de color rojo. Metió su mano para sacar una caja negra con el símbolo de la familia Gremory en la tapa. Una firma en particular le llamo la atención a Azazel.

— [Evil Pieces] —pronuncio reconociendo la caja.

Issei asintió en positivo. Al igual que Rias, él también tenía su propio juego de piezas. Pero a diferencia de ella, las de Issei aun estaban completas. Ni siquiera había usado la pieza del rey. Claro que él tuvo sus motivos, y por eso aun no las quería usar. Pero la vida es un barco que hunde los planes de las personas.

—Sí. No las había usada por que las quería modificar a mi gusto. Cosas como quitarle la esclavitud al sistema de piezas de Ajuka. También quería darle algunas mejoras—dijo Issei algo frustrado—Pero no se mucho sobre ellas.

Azazel sonrió.

—Entonces no te preocupes. Déjamelas a mí, yo les hare las modificaciones que quieras y investigare sobre ella.

— ¿Cuanto tardaría eso?—cuestiono Issei.

—No lo sé con muy bien. Pero dame dos semanas para averiguarlo—pidió como si fuera un niño. Issei suspiro en resignación.

—Está bien—acepto Issei levantándose del asiento.

— ¡Sí!—un tono bastante aniñado el del cadre. Tosiendo en su mano recupero la compostura—Disculpa eso, pero no te arrepentirás de posponer la cirugía.

Issei se coloco la camiseta de color negro. Sin decirle nada a su padre sustituto él dejo la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Vali que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Será para dentro de dos semanas—respondió Issei—Le hará unas modificaciones a mis piezas antes que nada.

—Ya veo—dijo Vali. Para él no era un secreto las Evil Pieces de Issei.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al salón principal. Issei se detuvo sin prestarles atención a los caídos que pasaban por el lugar.

—A veces pienso que eres muy raro—comento Vali detrás de su hermano—Comienzas a caminar como si tuvieras un rumbo planeado. Pero luego te detienes antes de salir.

—Estoy pensando a donde podría ir. Quiero entretenerme un tiempo—le respondió Issei pensando a donde podría ir.

Vali también se puso a pensar en eso. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado algo sobre los Reyes Dragones?

Issei si sabía sobre esos dragones. Sabía que eran los títulos menores a los dragones celestiales, pero aun así eran muy fuertes. También sabía que dos de ellos estaban sellados en Sacre Gear's otro había sido reencarnado en demonio como la reina de Ajuka Belcebú abandonando su titulo como rey dragón, los otros no sabía nada. Pero el tema le interesó en gran parte.

—Algo sobre ellos—le dijo mirándolo ahora— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Vali sonrió.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en enfrentarte a uno?—pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No. En este momento ambos seriamos humillados—dijo Issei en tono serio—Pero admito que sería interesante—finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces enfrentemos a uno juntos—dijo Vali queriendo pelear junto a su hermano contra un oponente fuerte.

Issei tenía que decidir. Enfrentarse a un Rey Dragón junto a su hermano era una oferta tentadora, después de todo al igual que Vali, él quería enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes. Pero por el otro lado creía que si peleaba contra alguno en ese momento perdería. ¡Al diablo! Estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer, Penemue no lo entrenaría hasta mañana y Vali se enfrentaría al Dragón de todas maneras.

 **En otra parte del Inframundo.**

Ambos hermanos caminaban por un bosque donde abundaban los olores de dragón.

—En este lugar lo dragones abundan—comento Issei sintiendo cada olor.

—Es obvio. Este es el territorio del ex-rey dragón Tannin—aclaro Vali continuando su camino.

En ese momento 4 dragones los rodearon. Tenían un tamaño aproximado a 10 metros, dos de ellos estaban en 4 patas mientras otro estaba en dos y el otro era como un dragón asiático. Pero todos tenían un poder en verdad grande.

—"Así que este es el poder de un dragón"—pensó Issei con su sangre comenzando a hervir—"Es increíble".

—Demonios que hacen en el territorio de un dragón—pregunto el de dos patas.

Las escamas de ese dragón eran rojas con toques amarillos naranja, sus ojos naranjas miraban a ambos niños con seriedad.

—Queremos ver a Tannin—Vali tomo la palabra mirando al dragón del frente.

El dragón de color azul claro olfateo a Issei. Se trataba de ese dragón asiático. Mala espina le dio a Issei el hecho de que lo olfatearan.

—Este tiene el olor del can Gremory—dijo el dragón asiático.

Los cuatro dragones posaron sus miradas en Issei. Este no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, el primer dragón asevero el gesto.

—Este chico es un demonio renegado—anuncio el dragón ganando que Issei afilara su mirada—Por lo que veo eres el hijo inútil del clan Gremory. Eliminarte ahora sería fácil—la garra del dragón se movió levemente—Pero el consejo de demonios estría más agradecido por llevarte vivo.

Issei no se inmuto ante las miradas amenazantes de los cuatro dragones.

—Les reto a intentarlo—el desafío de Issei fue lanzado.

Los dragones lo miraron con leve asombro.

—Pareces más un dragón que un demonio—comento con una sonrisa.

—No han respondido a mi pregunta—comento Vali ganando la atención— ¿Donde está Tannin?—cambio su pregunta.

—Tannin no está en estos momentos, y no parece que vaya a venir pronto—respondió uno de los dos que se mantenía en silencio.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron en decepción.

—Que lastima—suspiro Vali—Supongo que será en otro momento.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron frente la mirada de los dragones.

La garra del primero se movió hasta Issei. Pero este volteó a unos centímetros de que lo tocara. La garra se detuvo mientras el dragón tenía gotas de sudor en su cara, esa mirada que Issei le daba le ponía los pelos de punta. Esos ojos rojos tan intensos y de pupilas rasgadas como las de un dragón.

—"Por qué este niño me hace sentir de esta forma"—se preguntaba el dragón intentando seguir avanzando con su garra.

Sin embargo no se movía por más que lo quisiera. Los ojos de Issei se entrecerraron con aburrimiento. Se volteó y siguió su camino junto a Vali.

El dragón miro su garra con sudor en su cara, ojos temblorosos al contemplarla.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? Creí que lo detendrías—cuestionaba uno de los demás dragones.

Pero el dragón miraba su mano levemente temblando.

—Ese niño... no es normal—fue todo lo que dijo el dragón.

 **En otro lugar.**

Issei estaba dentro del bosque cerca de una mansión. Su mirada puesta sobre un barcón abierto que daba a una habitación.

Vali se había ido a la base de Grigori. Issei por su parte dijo que estaría en el territorio de otra familia de demonios, no le mintió pues le conto que iba a ver como estaba su familia. Vali no dijo nada.

Issei seguía contemplando el barcón. Su mirada se poso en una joven pelirroja que se asomaba al barcón. Se quedo impresionado, sabía que era su hermana, pero en estos dos años se había desarrollado como toda una señorita de su edad. Sonrió mientras la miraba.

—Rias...—pronuncio tan suavemente que parecía que la acariciaba con sus palabras.

La joven heredera miraba por el barcón de su habitación.

¡Toc, toc!

El tocar de la puerta la hace voltear.

—Adelante—concedió.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a entrar a Grayfia. La maid, como de costumbre, permanecía con su expresión seria.

—Riser-sama ha venido a visitarla, Rias-ojou-sama—anuncio con todos los modales.

La pelirroja suspiro, ese cretino no la dejaría en paz. Frunciendo el seño le contesto.

—Dile que no tengo la más mínima intención de recibirle.

En ese momento el rubio se paro en la puerta con su actuar arrogante.

—Que palabras tan crueles, cariño—en tono dolido era más que solo visible.

Rias quería borrar esa sonrisa arrogante de su rostro. Quería usar su poder de la destrucción para desfigurarle la cara.

—No tengo deseos de hablar contigo, Riser—pero Rias se mantuvo con sus modales.

—Cariño. Estamos comprometidos, es mejor conocernos desde ahora.

—Un compromiso arreglado—dijo Rias.

—Pero compromiso al fin de cuentas—complemento Riser—Aunque no esperaba entrar a tú habitación tan pronto.

Rias enfureció. Este tipo era el peor de todos los hombres, no tenia igual.

—Yo no me casare contigo. Espero que te quede claro—las voz fría y tajante de Rias filtraba sus sentimientos de ira.

—Pero Rias, no se te olvide que tú los demonios pura sangre estamos en peligro de extinción. Mi clan no está en peligro, tiene a mis hermanos para que lo lideren. Pero el tuyo... ¿Quieres que caiga en la extinción?

—No seas imbécil. Aun si que yo estuviera, mi clan tiene futuro con Milicas. Este compromiso solo fue algo que nuestras familias arreglaron por propio beneficio.

—Si sabes que es para mutuo beneficio. Entonces ¿por qué te rehúsas?

Ya no podía soportal esta conversación. Rias salió de la habitación furiosa, Riser la iba a seguir, pero un círculo mágico se formo en su oído.

—Despídame de ella. Me tengo que ir—dijo el rubio a la peli-plata.

Riser desapareció por la salida de la mansión. Grayfia suspiro, ella se compadecía de Rias. Al igual que ella, a ella tampoco le agradaba el heredero Phoenix.

La mujer miro por el barcón, sabía por experiencia que alguien miraba desde el bosque. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Sabía que se trataba de Issei, más aun no dijo nada y se retiro de la habitación dejando la puerta serrada.

Issei tenía en seño fruncido. No pudo escuchar la conversación, pero por las acciones de su hermana, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

Volando sin que nadie lo pudiera ver se subió al barcón. La habitación de su hermana estaba perfectamente decorada. Entro y se acerco al escritorio que allí estaba. Miro el espejo, una foto de sus padres estaba en la mesa, otra de su hermano y de Grayfia con un pequeño niño en manos. No hizo falta más para saber que era su sobrino. No quiso ver más. Se volvió asía el barcón, pero antes miro el buro junto a la cama de Rias. Rápidamente coloco una carta sellada encima.

Saco un pequeño cuchillo de su bolcillo. Con él se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. Espero a que un poco de sangre llenara la cuenca de su mano.

 **[Blood of Rose]** (Rosa de sangre)

La sangre que estaba en su mano comenzó a levantarse, tomando forma delicadamente en su mano. Cuando termino de tomar forma, había obtenido la de una preciosa rosa de color carmesí con varias gotas de roció. La toma con su otra mano con total cuidado, la arranco con un poco de dolor.

La coloco encima de la carta con dos pétalos por separado adornándola.

Se volteo asía el barcón, y salió por donde entro.

 **Momentos después - Mansión Gremory.**

Rias volvía luego de caminal para pasar su enojo. Akeno la acompañaba como su fiel Reina, y mejor amiga.

—No sabes lo que se siente tener a un prometido como Riser—le comento Rias tomando un sorbo de té.

—Me hago a la idea—dijo Akeno con el dedo en su barbilla—Ara, ara, sería muy bonito electrocutarlo hasta que ya no quedaran ni cenizas—comento creando pequeños rayos en su mano.

Rias sonrió, el lado sádico de Akeno a veces podía hacerla sonreír. Esta era una de esas situaciones.

—Me gustaría mucho ver eso—Comento. Rias suspiro volviendo a la realidad— Lamentablemente eso no es posible.

—Soñar no cuesta nada—finalizó la morena abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su Rey.

Rias camino hasta llegar a su escritorio, tomo un sobre que estaba allí y lo abrió.

—Ara, ara, parece que ya tienes el permiso para estudiar en el mundo humano—dijo Akeno mirando el sobre en manos de Rias.

—Sí, pero igual tengo que venir una semana cada mes para los exámenes de aquí. Pero en el tiempo que pase en el mundo humano estaré lejos de Riser.

—Por lo que sé. A él no le gusta ir al mundo humano—recordó la morena caminando hasta la cama— ¿Y esto?—pregunto tomando la carta que allí estaba—Para Rias de... ¿Un admirador?—Akeno levanto una ceja. Miro a Rias y le sonrió con picardía.

—Eso no estaba allí cuando salí—dijo la pelirroja—dámela, quiero leerla—pidió. Akeno se la entrego en la mano.

Rias la abrió. Akeno sujeto entre sus manos la rosa que acompañaba la carta, delicadamente entre sus manos olio su aroma, una sonrisa con un bonito rubor apareció en su rostro.

—Ara, ara, quien la escribió tiene un excelente aroma—comento con una sonrisa.

Rias procedió a leer la carta en voz alta.

Una mirada sincera, tierna, cálida, dulce, simple y segura es lo que me hace quererte cada día más.

Rias se ruborizo al leer esto. Akeno sonrió con mayor encanto aun mirando la rosa en sus manos. Rias continúo leyendo.

Sin luna llena hoy tengo espíritu de lobo. Quiero salir a buscarte para darle una vuelta a la noche por esos parajes que tú conoces.

Tienes más poder, más fuerza, nunca he visto una como tú.

Un día de éstos desatare toda mi libertad y jugaré contigo. Confía en tus instintos, yo no pondré trampas y te dejaré morderme si yo no lo hago antes.

 **Con cariño un admirador.**

Era sin duda poesía. Rias miro a Akeno, inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver esa expresión socarrona y picara en la cara de su reina.

—Ara, ara, un admirador secreto—dijo con picardía entregándole la rosa—Venia con la carta—respondió antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Akeno se retiro de la habitación con total insinuación. Rias olio la rosa... era un aroma maravilloso y cautivador, adictivo podría decirse. Una fragancia que trasmitía sentimientos puros y sinceros.

Pero la duda permanencia en su mente. ¿Quien escribiría esa carta? Sin importarle eso guardo la carta en la gaveta de su escritorio, volvió a oler la flor una vez más antes de ponerla en una jarra con agua. La coloco junto a su buro al lado de la cama.

 **Una semana después.**

Los chocos metálicos del acero de la espada contra la lanza, eran constantes al igual que las chispas que producían al chocar entre sí. Issei una lanza de metal con punta de plateada y mango dorado. Era constantemente acribillado por los estoques de la katana de Penemue.

¡TICK, TICK, TUCK!

El sonido seco del metal contra el suelo. La espalda de Issei contra la pared y el filo de la katana en su cuello. Penemue a solo diez centímetros de su cara, lo había dominado por novena vez en tres cuartos de hora.

—Tus ataques con la lanza aun son muy pobres. Tus habilidades con la espada son mejores que hace una semana, pero aun son de un principiante—Penemue retiro el filo de su espada del cuello de Issei—Tienes que sentir el arma que usas como parte de tú propio cuerpo.

Issei la escuchaba mientras caminaba a recoger la lanza.

—Predecir los movimientos de tú oponente desde antes de que los intente producir—volvió a señalarlo con la punta de su katana—Recuerda que una lanza es siempre superior a una espada normal. Pero esa ventaja no te está sirviendo de nada.

De nueva cuenta comenzaron los estoques.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Issei bebía un poco de agua después de su entrenamiento. Penemue sentada a su lado lo miraba analíticamente.

— ¿Puedo saber porque me miras de esa forma?—pregunto sin voltear a verla—Me haces sentir raro.

La mujer de cabello morado sonrió ante eso.

—Tú no lo has notado. Pero cada día que pasa te vuelves más fuerte—le respondió ella—Me parece extraño que tú desarrollo sea tan rápido. Al comienzo de hoy solo podías esquivar 7 estocadas antes de ser vencido. Ahora puedes llevarme el ritmo usando una lanza.

Issei tomo otro trago de agua antes de hablar.

—Mis padres creyeron que era un inútil. No los culpo, siempre les hice creer que así era. Yo no quería ser el próximo heredero del clan, por eso fingía—Issei se a sinceraba con ella—Pero ahora, no tengo por qué esconderme. No tengo cadenas que me retengan—la sonrisa sincera en su cara era verdadera—No podía practicar con mi poder de la destrucción—puso su mano frente a su rostro.

Su mano comenzó a emanar una densa energía oscura.

—Ahora me quiero labrar un futuro por mí mismo. No bajo el nombre de mi familia. Quiero ser conocido por Issei, no como un Gremory. Es algo que comparto con Rias, creó que por eso la quiero tanto—se sonrojo, pero no hizo nada para esconder su rostro.

—Entonces ¿ahora eres un demonio exiliado por eso?—cuestiono la mujer.

—No, simplemente quise ayudar a una amiga. Pero termine como ahora, aun que pude evitarlo, escogí este camino—Issei entonces la miro con alegría—Y me alegra haberlo hecho. De lo contrario no hubiera conocido a Vali, tampoco a Azazel... ni te hubiera conocido a ti—los latidos de Penemue se aceleraron—Por eso me alegra, ahora te tengo a ti, a Vali y al desquiciado de Azazel. Yo no cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho.

Penemue le sonrió con sinceridad. Algo dentro de ella ahora admiraba al niño junto a ella.

 **En otro lugar.**

Azazel caminaba sin prisa alguna. Las piezas demoniacas eran sin duda fascinantes, hasta el momento los logros modificar en varios aspectos. Logro desatarlas del resto, pues de lo contrario Ajuka siempre podría usarlas en su contra o en contra de sus futuros siervos. También las mejoro en el aspecto de [mutación piece], pues ahora superaban ese límite. También tenía algunas otras cosas que él mismo desconocía. Sin embargo aun prefería los Sacre Gear's.

En este momento caminaba a donde se encontraba Issei. Ya era hora para el trasplante de corazón. Pero en su camino se encontró con él por los pasillos de Grigori.

—Issei. Justo ahora te estaba buscando—le hablo el ángel caído.

— ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?—pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Termine antes con tus piezas demoniacas. Hoy mismo podríamos hacer la cirugía.

Issei lo pensó un momento. Al final se decidió por posponerla un poco más.

—Mejor la hacemos mañana. Ahora saldré un tiempo—sin decir nada más se fue pasando por un lado junto a Azazel.

El gobernador lo miro por donde se iba un momento. Dedujo a donde se iría, pero no estaba seguro de ella. Al final suspiro la resignación.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **[Blood of Rose]** (Rosa de sangre)

Cortando la flor de su mano la coloco encima del buro encima sobre la carta. Se dio media vuelta y salió por el barcón por donde había entrado.

Llego al bosque, camino adentrándose en el. Sus ojos serrados y sus manos en los bolcillos. Camino siguiendo un rumbo fijo e invisible. Sabía a dónde se dirigía aun con los ojos serrados.

Una hora duro caminando, al abrir los ojos se detuvo, se encontraba en un claro fuera del bosque.

—Podrían decirme ¿Por qué me siguen?—hablo sin darse la vuelta—Sé que están allí, no le sirve de nada seguir escondidos. Si piensan seguir siguiéndome no podrán hacerlo a escondidas, pues en este claro no hay donde esconderse.

Sin embargo nadie salía. Él continuo caminando esperando ver que haría quienes lo seguían.

Sus oídos captaron un imperceptible sonido, algo diminuto moviéndose atraves del aire.

Todo paso en un segundo, Issei con su mano izquierda enfrente de su pecho, sus dedos índice y pulgar reteniendo un pequeño artefacto. Sabía que se trataba de un dispositivo de rastreo. Lo destruyo son sus dedos. Lanzo su suspiro, ignoro eso y siguió su camino.

3 personas lo miraban desde el bosque. Por el momento lo dejarían irse, pero él había llamado su atención.

—Les dije que él era bastante interesante—hablo una voz femenina. La figura que tenía más grande los senos.

Las otras dos no dijeron nada. Unos ojos rojos carmesí eran expuestos desde abajo de la capucha que ocultaba al dueño.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Adelanto que para el próximo capitulo puede haber un time skip de dos años.**

 **Espero en verdad que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. El próximo capitulo es uno de los que más me emociona escribir.**

 **Creó que algunos de ustedes pueden tener sospechas de quienes eran la persona que seguían a Issei. No deje muchas pistas sobre quienes eran o su apariencia, pues no quiero darles demasiada información.**

 **Creó que eso sería todo, estoy intentando subir uno o dos capítulos por semana. Pero puede que a veces me retrase, pero en esta semana me he inspirado a escribir tres. Eso ya es un record personal.**

 **Para el próximo capitulo si ustedes me lo piden puedo dejar un adelanto de la nobleza de Issei hasta ahora, según lo que ustedes me han sugerido. Yo simplemente escogeré una sola pieza para la nobleza de Issei, les dejo a ustedes los lectores escoger las demás. Lo único que tienen que hacer es darme un reviews sobre los personajes que ustedes quisieran poner, yo entonces escogeré entre sus sugerencias. Recuerden sigan sugiriéndome personajes a su gusto ya sea de este u otros animes.**

 **Sobre el harem. Ustedes hacen las sugerencias que ya me decido entre ellas, esto depende de que tan votado sea algún personaje ya sea a la nobleza o al harem. Pues como yo he dicho en distintas ocasiones; para mí un harem no tiene por qué tener un límite en la cantidad de mujeres. Claro yo hago una lista de las mujeres que lo conforman para no perderme, aunque demasiadas mujeres es complicado no es imposible. Y a mí me gustan los retos.**

 **Y respondiendo a una duda: no, la nobleza no tiene que ser necesariamente de solo mujeres. Ustedes escogen si la quieren mixta, como ya les he dicho.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido a la espera de sus reviews ya sean sobre sugerencias, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar o felicitaciones.**

 **No leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. El duelo contra la espadachín

**Reviews:**

 **SDon Obvion: Si** me preguntas eso entonces no le has prestado atención a la historia. La razón de eso está en el capítulo 4.

 **Mark157Issei:** De hecho me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y me dieras tú apoyo. Sobre la nobleza tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Para el final coloque una lista de la posible nobleza.

Sobre los animes que yo he visto, los puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Me agrada sobre que te interesa darme cosas que conozco, pero aunque me agrada la cortesía siempre me puedes sugerir personajes que no conozco pues me los puedo investigar. Nos leemos luego y espero te guste este capítulo.

 **MidnightRider01:** En serio me alegra mucho tú review, tiene un toque que me motiva a escribir. Y sobre el harem te adelanto que Penemue estará en el. Ahora aquí te traigo el próximo capítulo espero te guste. Nos leemos.

 **Nota importante: Para todos quienes sigan esta historia les doy un anuncio sobre las actualizaciones. El cargador de mi computadora se daño y no tengo donde escribir, por esta razón me veo obligado a escribir a mano para luego pasar lo escrito a un archivo usando una computadora de un internet. Por esta razón les diré que tardare más tiempo en actualizar. Enserio lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada, pues la situación en mi país no es nada buena para que alguien de mi edad consiga tanto dinero para comprar un nuevo cargador. Pero con eso dicho solo espero que me tengan paciencia y me den algo de apoyo.**

 **Sin más que decir vamos con la historia.**

 **Capitulo-8: El duelo contra la espadachín.**

Un joven de cabello plateado fusionado con mechones rojos no muy largo, un par de ojos rojos combinando con sus mechones. Vestía una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de cuero blanca con detalles en negro por encima, la llevaba con el sierre abierto y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos. Sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón azul oscuro que llevaba, un cinturón de cuero negro lo sujetaba. Zapatos deportivos rojos y una esclava de cuero negra en su mano izquierda, unos lentes de con cristales rojizos que se confundían con sus pupilas. Era Issei Ex-Gremory a sus 15 años.

Su intimidante mirada, que ahora tenía una cicatriz pasando sobre su ojo derecho, estaba puesta sobre una chica de su misma edad.

Se trata de una joven muchacha, muy hermosa, delgada, de una estatura alta y con una figura corporal bien definida para su edad, de ojos color rojo carmesí, que se muestran impetuosos la mayoría del tiempo, su cabello negro es bastante largo llegando hasta las piernas y lo lleva suelto en un corte que se hace más largo al frente, con algunos mechones cayendo en medio. Tiene piel clara. Su atuendo consta de un vestido negro enterizo de manga sisa y minifalda que se encuentra ligada a un cinturón rojo junto a un protector que cubre solo la parte izquierda. Este también tiene un alto cuello gris adornado con rayas verticales, junto con una corbata roja, que lleva una especie de botón plateado en la parte del nudo. Entre sus accesorios se encuentran un par de brazaletes protectores similares a un kote de kendo color rojo que cubren sus antebrazos y la parte superior de sus manos, además de calzar un par de botas color negro.

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro expectantes a cualquier movimiento que pudieran dar. Issei portaba una espada enfundada a su costado, se trataba de una katana normal.

—La última vez que nos enfrentamos fue hace dos años—hablo Issei recordando en su memoria. Entonces se llevo la mano hasta la cicatriz—Entonces me venciste fácilmente—un sabor amargo le lleno la boca.

La joven permanecía sin cambiar de actitud.

—Te admiro—hablo la joven por primera vez—Te admiro por ser el primero en sobrevivir ante un corte de mi espada.

—En ese entonces era casi imposible matarme. No tenia corazón, pero ahora es distinto—dijo sujetándose el pecho.

Azazel le había conseguido un nuevo corazón. Uno sin debilidades. Creado desde una piedra filosofal y su pieza de rey entre otras cosas le daban un corazón poderoso y funcional. Ahora ya no estaba atado a Vali. Pero seguían siendo hermanos, pero Vali ya no podía usar las habilidades de la Boosted Gear.

El entrenamiento con Penemue había terminado hace casi un año, ahora sabía dominar la mayoría de las armas. Aun así no poseía una que se adaptara a él.

—De todas maneras lograste sobrevivir para contarlo—continuo la joven—La prueba de ello está en tú rostro.

La cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo. Fue esa chica la que se la hiso, y esa misma espada fue la que uso parea ello. No lo olvidaría nunca.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Issei había vuelto a dejar una carta sobre el buro de su hermana. Había hecho esto todas las semanas desde hace unas semanas. Había estado posponiendo su cirugía para poder caracterizar sus piezas._

 _De nueva cuenta las mismas personas lo estaban siguiendo. Otra vez paso por el claro deteniéndose allí. Lanzo un suspiro, rápidamente se volteo con su mano estirada asiendo un movimiento como si cortara el aire._

 _ **[Storm Winter]**_ _(Tormenta de Invierno)_

 _Una enorme cantidad de nieve salió disparada como una explosión de fuego, pero en este caso era nieve. Una helada ola de nieve que cubrió todo en un radio de 500 metros dentro del bosque, dejándolo al final como si estuviera en un crudo invierno donde todo fue congelado y cubierto de nieve blanca recién caída. En lo alto se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas, con un poco de nieve en sus capuchas._

— _"Lograron salir de eso"—pensó Issei mirando a las figuras llegar al suelo._

 _Una espada de hielo se creó en su mano derecha. Los encapuchados tocaron el suelo, él primero con una espada japonesa extendida. Levanto la vista para ver al joven, se arrojo contra él en un ataque._

 _Issei espero al atacante con la guardia en alto, aseguro el agarre en el mango de la espada. El encapuchado se movía a una velocidad increíble, casi no le pudo seguir el ritmo._

— _"No puedo seguirle"—pensó Issei complicado._

— _"Un objetivo"—pensó el encapuchado._

 _¡TICK!_

 _En un solo segundo paso todo. Issei tenía la mirada incrédula con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cuerpo estaba movido a un lado, su espada con un corte limpio en ella._

 _La figura misteriosa ya no tenía su capucha, había sido cortada por la espada de Issei._

 _Parado detrás de Issei, estaba una joven de su misma edad de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Su espada soltando una pequeña y única gota de sangre desde su punta._

 _Un corte limpio y recto se abrió entre el ojo derecho de Issei._

 _Tick_

 _El sonido fue producido por la espada al ser enfundada._

— _Objetivo eliminado—dijo la joven parándose recta._

 _Siguió el sonido del cuerpo de Issei cayendo al suelo. Jadeaba pesadamente estando en sus últimas._

— _"¿C-c-cómo fue qué un solo corte nada grave me dejo tan mal?"—se preguntaba Issei desde el suelo._

 _La otra figura se acerco quitándose la capucha. Se trataba de una joven rubia al menos un año mayor que él. Era muy hermosa._

— _Akame no tenías que matarlo—dijo la rubia con reproche—El pobre morirá dentro de poco. Ya no nos servirá._

 _La joven morena conocida como Akame miro a la rubia para hablar._

— _Él nos ataco primero—se excuso sin cambiar su expresión—Eso lo hizo mi objetivo._

 _La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro._

— _Ya qué. Vámonos—dijo dándose la vuelta para largarse._

 _Akame la siguió comenzando a retirarse._

— _A-alto—la voz del joven detrás de ellas las detuvo._

 _Ambas voltearon a ver al joven, se había levantado del suelo. Su respiración jadeante y su ojo izquierdo serrado por el cansancio. Ninguna de las dos lo podía creer, la rubia sonrió alegremente mirando a Akame._

— _¡Lo ves! Te dije que este niño era especial—le dijo a la morena. Esta permanecía incrédula._

— _¿Quienes son ustedes?—pregunto Issei, recuperándose un poco._

 _La rubia le sonrió con carisma._

— _Mi nombre es Leone y mi compañera es Akame—se presento y a su compañera—Somos miembros del grupo Night Raid._

 _Ese grupo lo había escuchado antes. Había una recompensa por sus cabezas según tenia entendida. Era un grupo de asesinos que asesinaba a todo tipo de personas. Nunca había esperado encontrarse con dos de sus miembros en algún momento._

— _¿Yo soy otro de sus objetivos?—cuestiono entreabriendo su otro ojo._

— _No, de hecho queríamos pedirte que te nos unieras. Tú y tu amigo nos llamaron la atención desde que fueron a retar al ex-rey dragón._

 _Ante las palabras de la rubia Issei alzo una ceja. Pues nunca noto que ellas estuvieran observándolos entonces._

— _Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te nos unes?—pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa._

 _Vaya tipo de proposición la que acababa de recibir entonces._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

—Entonces te rehusaste—dijo Leone que se encontraba a un lado.

—Pero aun ahora sigues siendo muy insistente—dijo Issei recordando cada vez que la rubia lo intento convencer o secuestrar.

—Es su naturaleza—comenzó Akame—Cuando a Leone le interesa algo o se encapricha con algo no para hasta que lo consigue—finalizo la morena.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso—comento Issei.

— ¿Entonces te nos unes?—pregunto Leone.

Issei suspiro, esa chica no le dejaría en paz.

—No me uniré a ustedes. Simplemente quería volver a enfrentarme a Akame—lanzo el desafío a la chica de ojos gemelos a los suyos.

Por primera vez la joven sonrió.

— ¿Y yo que gano?—pregunto la morena queriendo conseguir algo.

Issei no lo había pensado entonces. Pero ya tenía algo para ofrecer.

—Si tú ganas yo me uniré a su equipo sin rechistar—los ojos de Leone brillaron entonces.

— ¿Y qué ganas tú de esto?—volvió a preguntar con sospecha—No creó que un demonio me quiera enfrentar sin ganar nada.

Issei le devolvió la sonrisa, primera que les mostro en todo este tiempo.

—Yo gano una nueva oportunidad para combatir contra ti—dijo sinceramente—Pero si estamos en estos términos... Hace tiempo que tengo mis piezas, pero aun no consigo la primera pieza de mi nobleza.

Akame frunció el seño. No le apetecía convertirse en un demonio.

—Ni en sueños me convertiré en una de esas criaturas despreciables—Issei alzo una ceja ante tal afirmación.

Se llego a preguntar qué clase de idea tenía la chica sobre los demonios. ¿Por qué le respondió de forma tan brusca?

—Entonces derrótame— desafío Issei poniéndose en guardia.

—No me culpes si mueres—se limpio las manos desenfundando su espada.

—"Murasame, una espada que mata de un corte"—pensó Issei agudizando su mirar—"Antes sobreviví al no tener un corazón dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero ahora eso cambia".

—Asegúrate de no matarlo—menciono Leone sentándose en una roca.

Issei desenfundo su espada. A una enorme velocidad ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Dejando solo dos borrones por donde pasaban.

¡TICK! ¡TICK!

Los borrones se encontraron dos veces dejando chispas del choque de las espadas.

—"Puedo saber que ella es humana, pero me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo para poder moverse así de rápido"—pensó Issei sin dejar de moverse.

¡TICK SSHHH!

El sonido de las hojas chocando y desliándose entre ellas fue seguido de la aparición de ambos.

De espaldas el uno del otro.

Issei con una rodilla flexionada agachando su estatura y su espada en su mano derecha. Miraba a su oponente por el rabillo de su ojo.

Akame estaba de pie recta con su mano extendida asía abajo a un lado, la punta de su espada a centímetros del suelo. Su mirada puesta sobre Issei mirándolo desde el rabillo de su ojo.

¡GRRS!

La manga del bazo derecho de Issei se rompió limpiamente, más no tenía herida alguna. Su mirada se fue hasta ese punto, sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

Había entrenado tanto tiempo para este enfrentamiento, pero Akame aun era muy superior a él.

¡TICK!

En perfecta sincronía ambos voltearon asiendo un corte con sus armas. Ambas hojas chocaron entre sí. Ambos jóvenes se apegaron más ejerciendo mayor presión.

Sus miradas puestas sobre los ojos del otro, expresiones serias e impenetrables. Dos pares de ojos carmesís separados solo por unos centímetros.

Mientras la mirada de Issei la estaba analizando, ella asía lo mismo.

—"¿Por qué lucha de esta manera?"—se preguntaba la morena sin ceder un milímetro.

Su duda era al hecho de que Issei, a pesar de ser un demonio, estaba luchando con honor. Sin magia ni poderes mágicos. Simplemente con sus habilidades físicas y su manejo sobre la espada. Ella tenía claro que los demonios preferían pelear usando su poder demoniaco y las habilidades de su clan. Entonces ¿por qué Issei luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo? Además de eso él no mostraba ningún tipo de arrogancia como lo hacían los demás demonios pura sangre.

¡Cric!

Una pequeña grieta en la hoja de su espada se hizo visible. Pero la mirada de Issei no se fue por ese detalle. Las gritas se volvieron más grandes y visibles atraves de lo largo de la hoja.

— ¡Au!—se quejo Akame al tiempo que Issei saltaba tomando distancia de ella.

El desgraciado la había pisado aprovechando la cercanía. Ella se sobaba el pie sin bajar la guardia ni perder el equilibrio.

—Eso fue muy bajo—discutió ella soltándose el pie mientras tenía el seño fruncido.

Issei alzo una ceja. Era la primera vez que veía cierto desagrado en la morena, pues la mayoría del tiempo permanecía implacable.

—Nunca se dijo que había reglas. Incluso los mejores espadachines pueden tener sus propios movimientos personales—se complemento así mismo—No importa como sea ese movimiento.

La joven volvió a empuñar su espada con ambas manos. Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro. Esta vez iban directo contra el otro.

¡TICK! ¡CRANK!

En cámara lenta paso, las hojas chocaron entre ellas. Y naturalmente la hoja dañada de Issei se rompió en dos. Pero Akame vio entonces la sonrisa del joven.

Cuando todo parecía acabado para él, uso su mano izquierda para empuñar el filo roto de su espada. Y usando el trozo que quedo en su mano, logro desviar un poco la espada de Akame, dejando que pasara a solo un centímetro de su cuello. Issei había quedado con el filo en su cuello.

Leone abrió los ojos como platos. Akame por primera vez se mostro estupefacta.

El duelo había acabado y ella había perdido. Una línea de sangre bajaba lo el trozo de la hoja que Issei empuñaba con su mano izquierda. Era su propia sangre que salía de su mano, pues se había cortado al sujetar el filo.

Un inmenso silencio de unos segundos se hizo presente.

—Se acabo—finalmente Issei lo rompió.

Retiro el filo del cuello de Akame antes de levantarse. Akame cayó sentada sobre sus rodillas, su expresión detonaba estar incrédula.

¿Cómo pudo perder? ¿Cómo este chico le pudo ganar? No le gano por habilidad, no. Ella era mejor que él en eso, se demostró al comienzo del duelo. Tampoco fue por poder, ya que él peleo con honor. ¿Suerte quizás? No, la suerte no tenía nada que ver. ¿Entonces como lo hizo? Ella ya lo tenía a su merced y en el último segundo él le dio vuelta al asunto.

—Te preguntas como te vencí—hablo Issei mirándola desde arriba.

¿Tal vez él podía leer las mentes?

—No puedo leer las mentes—volvió a hablar el joven.

Ella lo miro con desconfianza.

—Entonces como sabes...—él la interrumpió.

—Pero me es posible leer a las personas. Sus expresiones, sus acciones, incluso un cambio en sus movimientos me da un indicio para saber lo que piensan y poder adelantármeles. Sin embargo tengo que deducirlo todo de forma rápida—explico sin cambiar de semblante—Cuando me ganaste hace dos años me propuse haya una forma para derrotarte. Pero mi habilidad no era lo bastante buena para hacerlo solo con ella.

—Entonces ¿cómo revertiste los papeles en el último segundo?—pregunto sin levantarse.

—Con algo inesperado e imposible de prever—dijo soltando frente a ella el trozo de espada manchado con su sangre—Trabaje constantemente en toda la pelea, buscaba una forma para conseguirlo. El hecho de que mi espada fuera débil me dio la victoria.

—Estás diciendo que esperaste a que tú espada se rompiera—indago ella.

—No. Tengo que admitir que eso lo planifique en el último segundo—admitió soltando ambos trozos de la espada—Si llegáramos a pelear de esta manera no creó poder ganar.

—El pisar mi pie también fue algo improvisado—cuestiono frunciendo el seño.

Issei se rasco la nuca con una gota en su sien.

—Eso es solo algo que he hecho desde que era niño. Al final nadie se espera que lo ataquen en un lugar donde nadie nunca piensa en golpear un lugar tan bajo en el cuerpo. Por eso le prestan poco cuidado, más aun cuando el ataque principal esta concentrado en la zona alta del cuerpo.

—Ya veo—pronuncio ella soltando su espada a su lado, y serrando sus ojos.

No podía creer que ahora serie la esclava de uno de los seres más despreciables de todos. Prefiere morir a serlo, pero un trato es un trato. Y ella tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

—Estoy lista para servirle, m-mi s-señor—el leve tartamudeo con el que dijo esas palabras causaron que Issei alzara una ceja.

Issei la miro. Quería saber porque su resentimiento asía los demonios.

—Antes que nada quiero saber por qué le tienes ese rencor a los demonios.

Ella normalmente no le respondería, pero ahora estaba atada a él pues la había vencido de forma justa y limpia. Tragando hondo le respondió.

—Se supone que los demonios son seres despreciables que se aprovechan de los humanos. Son seres a los que nunca he apreciado.

—Juzgas demasiado rápido—dijo soltando un suspiro—. Los demonios siguen siendo personas. Y al igual que los humanos ellos tienen sentimientos y personalidades únicas. Los demonios son considerados malvados por los humano simplemente porque así se los dice la biblia. Si no me crees, entonces mírame a mi—Akame se sintió tentada a verlo.

Que podía decir de él. Sabía que era un demonio de sangre pura. Pero él había luchado con honor y bajo sus mismas condiciones. Tampoco se veía que fuera muy distinto a ella, no era como los demonios que normalmente se suelen imaginar.

— ¿Qué opinión te has hecho de mi?—le pregunto mirándola—No soy malvado, pero tampoco me considero un salto.

—Pero los demonios miran a los humanos como simples herramientas—interpuso—El hecho de que uno sea distinto no significa que los demás también lo sean.

Issei la miro con una expresión complicada.

—Por eso tienes que saber diferenciarlos. Es lo mismo que con los humanos.

Tenía razón. Ella había conocido humanos que eran en verdad, crueles, sádicos, violadores, ladrones, asesinos, etc. Pero también conoció a muchos que eran buenos, amables y considerados. La gran mayoría era de esta forma.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta—hablo Issei siendo mirado por ella—nuestras diferencias no son demasiadas. En el fondo todos somos personas. Pues este no es un término que se aplique solo a una especie, este término no está atado a una especie. Es libre de ser usada por cualquier especie.

El convertirse en demonio ya no sonaba tan mal. Y por un segundo, pensó que quería seguir junto al joven que le abrió los ojos a tantas posibilidades. Sin embargo no tenía la libertad de escoger, pues estaba atada a él.

—Veo que tus dudas sobre los demonios están resueltas—volvió a hablar con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí—afirmo ella sin cambiar de expresión.

—Muy interesante todo lo que dijiste—la voz de Leone hizo que ambos voltearan—Pero eso no implica que la liberes. Por eso yo luchare contra ti para que ella sea libre—garras y dos orejas de león más una cola crecieron al tiempo que su pelo se alargaba.

—No tengo intención de combatir contra ti—dijo Issei mirando a la rubia—Pero si te preocupa tú amiga no tienes por qué.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Leone.

Akame lo miro expectante de la respuesta.

—Yo no la estoy atando a mí. A pesar de perder la apuesta ella es libre de escoger—dijo Issei con una sonrisa—Yo no obligaría a nadie a ser parte de mi familia. Pero me gustaría que fuera parte de mi nobleza. Aun así no la obligaría a serlo. La elección es suya, por eso Yo te pregunto; ¿si quieres ser parte de mi familia?—ofreció Issei estirando su mano a la morena para ayudar a levantarla.

Akame miro la mano de Issei por un momento. Entonces ella tomo para levantarse, lo miro a los ojos. Ella era unos centímetros más alta que él. Sus ojos no detonaban engaño ni mentira, estaba hablando con la verdad y nada más.

—Cuál es el trabajo que los esclavos de los demonios hacen—pregunto. Issei frunció el seño.

—Primero que nada; los miembros de mi nobleza no son esclavos. Para mi ellos son mi familia, por lo que te pido que no uses ese término.

Una sonrisa interna se ilumino dentro de ambas chicas. Les gustaba esa idea.

—Respondiendo a tú pregunta. Los demonios suelen cumplir los deseos de los humanos a cambio de algo equivalente a lo que pidan sus contratistas. También participan en los Rating Games contra otros demonios. Normalmente sirven a su rey.

—En pocas palabras son esclavos—dijo Akame con una expresión... anime.

—No lo diría de esa manera. Es más preciso decir que es una especie de trabajo. Sin embargo yo no. Soy un fugitivo, por lo que mis siervos también lo serán.

Esto no le importaba a Akame, pues ella también es una fugitiva con precio sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Y qué me pasara cuando sea parte de tú familia?—pregunto de nueva cuenta.

Ella sabía que se convertiría en un demonio, pero no sabía que le causaría esto.

—Como sabrás reencarnaras en un demonio bajo mi mando. Tú otros resultados obtendrás un plazo de vida mucho más prolongado...

— ¿Qué tanto?—pregunto interrumpiéndolo. Leone también presto atención a esto.

—10.000 años como promedio. Pero los demonios generalmente suelen vivir mucho más—ambas mujeres estaban con la boca abierta.

Nunca esperaron que la vida de un demonio sea lonjeaba.

— ¿Q-qué más?—pregunto Akame superando el shock inicial.

—Sus habilidades se verán mejoradas al igual que ganarían poder demoniaco y mejor control sobre la magia. Entonces ¿cual es tú decisión?—pregunto finalmente.

Akame lo pensó un momento.

— ¡Acepto puedo ser miembro de tú nobleza desde ya!—pero la que respondió fue Leone, a pesar de que no se le haya preguntado a ella.

Issei tenía una gota de sudor en su frente, no espero que Leone reaccionara de esa forma.

—Leone, él me está preguntando a mí—dijo Akame señalándose a sí misma con el dedo.

—Hay pero para que necesitas a Akame. Yo tengo mejores atributos.

Los pechos de la rubia chocaron contra la nuca de Issei al tiempo que este era rodeado por sus brazos. El sonrojo en Issei se hizo presente al tacto.

—Ya basta Leone, no tienes que hacer eso—dijo Akame perdiendo la paciencia.

—Oh vamos. Akame ¿es algo malo querer unirme también?—pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa radiante— (Olfateando) —olio un poco.

Antes no lo había notado, pero ahora estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder olfatear ese olor. Un olor que antes ya había sentido, pero ahora era Issei quien lo tenía.

— ¿Por qué hueles como un dragón?—pregunto la chica mirando al joven.

Issei aun no podía soltarse del agarre de Leone, era increíble la fuerza que tenía. Claro que tampoco estaba usando toda su fuerza, solo un poco para intentar soltarse. Lanzando un suspiro de resignación la miro de reojo.

—Eso se debe a que soy un hibrido. Tengo un corazón de dragón que me está cambiando poco a poco—respondió causándole una sonrisa a la rubia—Además soy el Sekiryuutei actual.

Revelo materializando el guantelete. La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho con un rubor en sus mejillas que la hizo ver más bella. Mirando a Akame le dijo.

— ¡Te dije que este chico era especial!—exclamo, para voltear a ver al joven—Vaya cajita de sorpresas que nos has salido.

El dedo índice de Leone recorrió su pecho mientras ella usaba su otro brazo para tenerlo sujeto alrededor del cuello. Issei se ruborizo aun más causando que la chica sonriera aun más.

Issei llevo su brazo hasta detrás de la chica, entonces la empujo soltándose. Se dio una rápida media vuelta para comenzar a correr. Sin embargo fue jalado asía atrás por el cuello de la chaqueta. La rubia lo levanto frente a ella con gran facilidad.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—pregunto Leone mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—"Por qué me siento como un ratón en las garras de una leona"—se pregunto a sí mismo sintiéndose pequeño.

—Puedes bajarlo, Leone—pidió Akame.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, sonriendo sensualmente acerco al joven a ella. Le dio una lamida en la mejilla causándole mayor rubor. Con una sonrisa coqueta le dice.

—Ahora te he marcado como mío—le dijo bajándolo por fin.

Issei miro a la morena con un rubor leve en sus mejillas. ¿A qué se refería Leone con eso?

—Ya he tomado mi decisión—le dijo al joven.

— ¿Y b-bien?—pregunto con un pequeño temblar de su labio mientras se flotaba la mejilla con su mano.

—Pienso que me interesa vivir mucho tiempo y me interesa ver cómo será mi camino uniéndome a tú nobleza. Pero si decido que acepto, entonces me veré obligada a dejar a mi grupo...

—No necesariamente—Issei la interrumpió entonces—Aun que pertenezcas a mi nobleza puedes permanecer en tú grupo. No tienes que estar siempre a mi lado.

—Sí estamos en esos términos; entonces acepto—finalmente dio su repuesta—ahora usted será mi señor, estoy a su disposición.

Issei tuvo una gota de sudor en su frente ante su reverencia. Restándole importancia con la mano mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No hace falta tanta formalidad. Puedes llámame Issei.

—Eso sería irrespetuoso mi lord—la joven no dejaba de mostrarse respetuosa—Entonces ahora ¿qué?

Issei saco un estuche negro de su dimensión de bolcillo. Lo abrió revelando 11 piezas de ajedrez color negro con varios detalles en rojo y dorado. Había un espacio vacío donde debería ir la del rey. Pero todas las demás estaban completas.

—Estas son mis [Evil Pieces] —dijo Issei presentando las piezas—con ellas se reencarnan a las personas en demonios de mi nobleza.

— ¿Como se supone que funcionan?—pregunto Leone mirando las piezas.

—Simplemente tengo que hacer un pequeño ritual donde la pieza entrara en el cuerpo de quien vaya a reencarnar.

—Comencemos entonces—pidió la morena.

Leone miraba atentamente lo que pasaría ahora.

Issei miraba el juego de piezas decidiéndose por cual usar, un pequeño brillo de luz reflejada se ilumino en una de caballo. El joven sonrió tomando la pieza en sus dedos.

—Mi caballo te ha escogido—dijo Issei presentándole la pieza en su mano.

— ¿Caballo?—repitió mirando la pieza.

—Deja te explico. Cada pieza tiene una cualidad equivalente a su posición en el ajedrez. Los Caballos aumentan extraordinariamente tú velocidad. La Torre aumenta tú defensa e incrementa tú fuerza física. El Alfil te a un aumento en las reservas mágicas y tú uso sobre ella. La Reina es equivalente a un incremento en todas las habilidades.

— ¿Y los Peones?—pregunto señalando la pieza mencionada en el estuche.

Issei sonrió. Le agrado que ella quisiera informarse sobre todas las piezas.

—Los peones pueden promoverse a cualquier otra pieza con la excepción del Rey, ganando las habilidades de la pieza a la cual se promueva, solamente pueden promover cuando están en territorio enemigo, o si es una batalla real pueden promover cola autorización de su Rey.

—Ya veo. ¿Pero por que el caballo?—volvió a preguntar.

—Pues la pieza te escogió—antes que pudieran preguntar el prosiguió—Mis piezas tienen una cualidad especial que las hace escoger a su usuario. Yo respeto sus decisiones y les concedo lo que quieren (Como yo con las peticiones de los lectores). En este caso a ti te escogió un caballo. Con eso aclarado podemos empezar.

La chica asintió con la cabeza lista para reencarnar.

Issei tenía la pieza del caballo sobre su mano, con la mano abierta a la altura del pecho de Akame.

—Yo, Issei Gremory te reclamo como un miembro de mi familia, bajo el rango de mi caballero te concedo una nueva vida como un demonio bajo mi mando—la pieza brillo en rojo carmesí y dorado entonces—Yo te protegeré bajo mi manto y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites—Dos enormes alas de dragón salieron de la espalda de Issei— ¿Akame aceptas ser parte de mi familia?

—Sí—respondió ella.

—Entonces yo te concedo una vida como un demonio.

Las alas de Issei cubrieron a Akame y a Issei dentro de una especie de domo hecho con las alas que brillaban en carmesí intenso.

—Increíble—articulo Leone viendo la brillante luz. El poder que de ella desprendía era agradable i reconfortante.

Unos segundos después el domo dejo de brillar poco. Ganando un color negro seco como carbón.

¡CRICK!

Múltiples grietas se abrieron desde arriba del domo bajando hasta abajo, dejando filtrar un luz carmesí por ellas. Las grietas se fueron esparciendo por todo el domo hasta que...

¡PUSSFF!

Unos segundos después el domo exploto en un resplandor rojo. Akame salió elevada varios metro en lo alto por dos alas de dragón de color rojo en su espalda, un poco más abajo había otras dos de murciélago, siendo las de un demonio. Issei la miraba desde abajo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Leone contemplaba a Akame maravillada.

La joven morena lucia radiante, como si hubiera renacido. Entre abrió sus ojos revelando sus iris carmesís brillantes, con la pupila rasgada de un dragón. Abrió la boca tomando un salvo de aire, pero fue un movimiento tan sexual que ruborizo a Issei.

La morena volvió al suelo, sus senos parecían un poco más grandes y su figura más definida y hermosa. Miro a Issei con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Te vez bien—elogió el joven levantándole un pulgar mientras sonreía.

—Me siento de maravilla—comento ella fijándose entonces en sus alas. Entendía por que las de demonio, más no porque tenía las de un dragón. Miro a Issei interrogante ante esto.

—Recuerdas que dije que mis piezas eran especiales—dijo más como si no fuera una pregunta.

Akame dejo de verlo en reproche para sonreírle.

—Me siento invencible...—ella ya se encontraba detrás de Issei—...como si pudiera vencer a cualquiera.

Leone miro esto con gran asombro.

—"¿¡Como fue que se movió tan rápido!?"—se preguntaba con los ojos como platos.

Issei sonrió, ella volvió a estar frente a él en un pestañeo.

—De eso no cabe duda. Con la reencarnación puedo sentir que te has vuelto endiabladamente poderosa.

FIUUSSS

En un movimiento que solo Issei pudo ver ella lo sujeto de los hombros pegando su frente a la de él, asiendo que se encorvara un poco asía atrás.

— ¿Lo crees?—le susurro directo a la cara.

FIUUSSS

Leone no vio lo que paso, pareció que Akame se había movido, pero no pudo saber a dónde. No fue capaz de verla cuando estuve pegando su frente a la de Issei.

—Lo aseguro—respondió el joven confirmándolo.

—Akame ¿cómo te sientes?—pregunto Leone acercándoseles.

La morena le sonrió.

—Increíble—le respondió la joven.

—Bueno ahora me toca a mí—dijo la rubia mirando al joven.

Issei la miro con nervios, en especial por esa mirada depredadora que le dirigía. Miro el estuche una vez más.

—Solo has usado una pieza además de la tuya—comento Leone al oído—Entonces Akame es tú primera pieza.

La morena sonrió internamente con orgullo, pues era la primera en formar parte de la nobleza del joven. Sin duda era una victoria personal.

— ¿Yo que pieza usare?—se pregunto dando rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Issei miro dentro del estuche. Sin embargo ninguna pieza le dio indicio de nada. Lo volvió a serrar y soltó un suspiro.

—Lo lamento pero en este momento ninguna de mis piezas está dispuesta—dijo el joven un tanto nervioso.

Los mechones de su flequillo cubrían sus ojos, elevo un poco la cara revelando un ojo brillante y tenebroso.

Issei sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

—Issei...—la voz bajo y escalofriante hiso que diere un paso atrás— ¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE LAS PIEZAS NO ESTAN DISPUESTAS! ¡ERES IDIOTA COMO PARA SEGUIR LAS DECISIONES DE UNAS HERRAMIENAS!

Issei era sacudido violentamente por los hombros con total brusquedad mientras Leone le gritaba a la cara con una expresión de enfado.

Akame miraba esto con una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

 **En otro lugar.**

Sólo lo anuncian, pero nadie se hace cargo de nada. En este lugar donde el frío nos roba los huesos, en este sitio donde las sombras invaden el mundo, en este espacio donde nadie se hace cargo de nadie. Sólo lo anuncian, pero nadie se hace cargo de nada. El amor —esa propaganda del aire—pasa y queda y nadie es capaz de callarlo, es un veneno que te consume sin que te des cuenta.

Te maldigo pues tú has plantado ese veneno en mí.

De un admirador.

Rias suspiro, era otra carta más que encontraba junto a su cama. Había encontrado una cada semana desde hace dos años.

—Ara, ara, ¿Otra carta de tú admirador?—pregunto Akeno de forma sensual.

—Me acusa de haberlo envenenado—dijo Rias causando que Akeno arqueara una ceja—Insinúa que lo enveneno con amor—dijo con rubor— Es algo absurdo, ni siquiera lo conozco y dice estar enamorado de mi.

— ¿Eso qué tiene de malo?—cuestiono la morena—Las personas suelen enamorarse a simple vista.

—Puede ser cierto. Pero me aterra la idea de que alguien entre a mi habitación cada semana—revelo y continuo—Sin embargo sus cartas me hacen creer que ya lo conozco, eso me lleva a creer que no es ese tipo de amor.

—Quien sabe, tal vez es mejor esperar hasta que se presente ante ti—aconsejo Akeno.

Lo que no sabían es que ese encuentro estaría más cerca de lo que creen.

 **Fin capitulo**.

 **Sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Aquí se muestra la introducción al miembro de la nobleza de Issei. Además de revelarse que tiene un corazón nuevo.**

 **Ahora como dije anteriormente; en este capítulo dejaría un adelanto sobre varios posibles miembros para la nobleza de Issei.**

 **Entonces ahí la tienen (los personajes pueden ser remplazados solo hasta que hagan aparición en la historia, por lo que tienen buen tiempo para pensar en sugerencias de personajes que quieran ver).**

 **Rey: Issei Gremory**

 **Reina: Vacante**

 **Torre-1: Leone (del anime Akame ga kill)**

 **Torre-2: Esdeath (Akame ga kill).**

 **Caballero-1: Akame (Akame ga kill)**

 **Caballero-2: En duda**

 **Alfil-1: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Alfil-2: Vacante**

 **Peon-1: Ravel Phoenix**

 **Peon-2: Raynare**

 **Peon-3: Shoto Todoroki**

 **Peon-4: Vacante**

 **Peon-5: Vacante**

 **Peon-6: Vacante**

 **Peon-7: Vacante**

 **Peon-8: Vacante**

 **Bueno aun hay muchos puestos vacios debido a que las que dije que podían estar pueden cambiar de pieza según vayan pasando las cosas.**

 **Algo de lo que se habrán dado cuenta es sobre el puesto del caballero. Esto se debe que tengo varias sugerencias para ese puesto. Pero dejare que ustedes voten por quien poner en ese puesto.**

 **Las tres candidatas para esa pieza son:**

 **Xenovia Quarta: una persona de la cual me agradan sus review me la sugirió como en la historia original al igual que me sugirió a Ravel, Asia y Rossweisse. Si lees esto ya sabes que hablo de ti.**

 **Erza Scarlet: dos veces me la han sugerido y estoy casi seguro de ponerla.**

 **Janne D'arc Alter: creo que me la han sugerido dos veces, no estoy seguro. Pero es uno de los que he podido investigar y termino agradándome.**

 **Las demás sugerencias aun no la he tomado en cuanta ya que no he tenido tiempo de investigar a los personajes.**

 **Ojo, los lectores aun pueden hacer que yo cambie sobre las piezas que aun no se han unido.**

 **Otra votación que hare es sobre si quieren que la nobleza sea solo de mujeres, o prefieren que sea mixta. La mayoría de votos gana.**

 **Con todo aclarado me despido a la espera de sus reviews.**

 **Espero sigan sugiriendo candidatos. Bye.**


	9. Reencuentro anónimo

**Review's:**

 **SilverCrow:** Well, first of all let me tell you to leave me the reviews in English if it is easier for you, I will answer them in this same language. I like that you liked the previous chapter, and your vote for Jeanne D'arc I have already taken into account, what you propose me to do with her I still do not know, because I still do not know the character. Now I'm retiring waiting for your next review.

 **RJRP:** Buenas para ti también. Bueno con tú voto la nobleza ya está definida por ser mixta. Ahora espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Hcook10:** Erza is a good candidate for that position, however the final decision is the readers. I hope I can please you with the special pieces. About Tiamat ... I am seriously thinking about putting her in the nobility because they have mentioned it to me a lot, even if I do not know what piece. Now I'm retiring waiting for your next review. As a last detail I tell you that you leave me the reviews in your language so that it is more comfortable for you.

 **Enoc Sierra Vera:** Tienes razón sobre lo primero, pero también es algo que se explicara más adelante. Ahora espero que te guste este capítulo, yo en cambio me retiro a la espera de que me dejes otro review ya sea solo para hablar.

 **Don Obvion:** La posición de Esdeath aun no está clara para mí. En ese momento la puse como torre debido a que la torre vale por 5 peones, sin embargo me decisión no es clara, para eso he dejado claro que los lectores serán quienes voten por las posiciones de las piezas.

 **Mark157Issei:** Al igual que tu yo también me he dado cuenta de que mejoro constantemente, la opción de Akame me salió de improviso, pero me alegra de que te gustara. No eres el único en esperar que Kuroka fuera la primera pieza, pero tienes razón, ella saldrá a su debido tiempo. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que Vali no salía en ese capítulo hasta que tú me lo mencionaste, sin embargo en este tiene una aparición que me resulta un poco divertida. Y como ya he dicho, para que las cosas se hagan más entretenidas dejo ciertas decisiones al azar, la apuesta la gano Vali debido a la cruz de la moneda. Los cambios de la historia original son en verdad muy drásticos y notables ya que yo siempre intento ser original en lo que hago.

Pues para decir que no eres de hacer review's eres muy bueno con lo que dices en ellos. Este es uno de los que más me han gustado hasta el momento, y si no estuviera grave con la computadora me hubiera prendido en actualizar varios capítulos esa semana. Agradezco que tengas paciencia en cuanto a la actualización lenta, pero yo no quiero llegar a durar un año en actualizar, cuando mucho un mes. Me encanto todo lo que pusiste en cuanto a Erza, si me la pides en el harem yo con gusto complaceré, aunque la votación aun no está cerrada, pero la nobleza ya está decidida por ser mixta.

Te digo lo mismo que tú me has dicho, tomate tu tiempo para decirme algún personaje de tu agrado. Te hare caso con los personajes del sequito de Rias, además, Xenovia fue la menos votada para ese puesto. Nos vemos.

 **MidnightRider01:** Agradezco el apoyo amigo, y yo también espero poder resolver ese problema lo más pronto posible. Tú voto para el caballero ya está en cuenta. Y ahora espero disfrutes de este capítulo tal como del anterior.

 **Sin más vamos con la historia.**

 **Capitulo-: Un reencuentro anónimo.**

Se miraba frente al espejo, sus cabellos mojados eran clara señal de que recién se había duchado.

Lanzo un suspiro.

Luego de volver a Grigori necesitaba una ducha. Leone lo había dejado bastante sucio y con la ropa dañada luego de esa rabieta. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad para liberarse del agarre de la rubia, no dudo un segundo en tomarla. Mientras desplegaba sus alas se despidió de Akame con un saludo de la mano, no podía darse otro lujo pues Leone lo volvería a capturar.

Llegando a Grigori se cruzo con Azazel. El gobernador de Grigori no le pregunto por su estado, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Issei y Vali llegar en condiciones como esa o incluso peores, luego de la tercera vez se dejo de preocupar.

Pero en este momento el mechi-dorado lo detuvo con otra cosa.

Una invitación a un baile de mascaras al que asistirían varias de las familias demoniacas. Y como tal, los Gremory también asistirían.

No fue hasta que Azazel le explico sobre que se trataba de una gala de macaras que entendió todo.

" _Con tú apariencia actuar y una máscara, no podrían reconócete. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para ver a tú familia"._

Issei le regalo una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Azazel a veces podía llegar a ser buena persona. Aunque en ocasiones era muy cuestionable.

Colocándose el saco complemento su atuendo. Un smoking de gala color negro y blanco, no llevaba corbata ni moño que sujetara el cuello, dejando abierto dándole una apariencia un poco rebelde.

Issei suspiro, le era extraño usar ese tipo de ropa después de tanto tiempo.

Miro la mesa junto a él. Estiro su mano y tomo la caja que allí había, la abrió y saco una máscara estilo antifaz de color negro metálico con bordes plateados alrededor de los ojos. In duda era una máscara de metal.

Se coloco la máscara y leyó la nota que estaba con ella.

Esta es una máscara que cambia tú apariencia cuando te la colocas y oculta aura. La programe para eso como una precaución extra.

ATT: Azazel.

Issei soltó la nota. Entonces se miro en el espejo notando que ahora su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes debajo de la máscara. Sus mechones llegaban a la máscara, dejando ver desde el mentón hasta un poco debajo de los ojos.

Naturalmente estaba un poco nervioso, pues sería la primera vez que vería a su familia y amigos en mucho tiempo. Pero aun así no demostraba estarlo.

—Ya es hora—dice al tiempo que un círculo mágico se crea debajo de sus pies.

En un brillo del círculo mágico Issei desapareció.

 **En otro lugar.**

Vali Lucifer se encontraba en un bosque en el inframundo. Su mirada puesta sobre una joven pelinegra de voluptuosa figura, unos dos años mayor a él, era bastante hermosa. Pero Vali no estaba allí para eso.

—Entonces ¿qué tiene el descendiente de Lucifer para ofrecerme? Nya—hablo la joven un tono sensual y coqueto, más un maullido de gato al final.

Vali levanto una ceja puesto que no le había dicho nada sobre su nombre. Pero no le sorprendió demasiado pues sabía de las habilidades de la morena, por esta razón le llamo la atención en un primer lugar.

—Solo quiero ofrecerte un puesto en el equipo que estoy formando—le respondió Vali sencillamente—Siendo sincero, me interesan tus habilidades como nekomata.

— ¿Y que gano yo con eso?—cuestiono la morena alzando una ceja.

—Podrías enfrentarte a oponentes poderosos—inquirió, pero no llamo la atención de la joven—Tal vez tengas algo más en mente.

La joven le sonrió caminando alrededor de él. Vali se mantenía tranquilo ante la mirada de ella. La joven sonrió procediendo a hablar.

—Los nekoshou son una especie en peligro de extinción—comenzó a hablar.

—Sí, sus habilidades con las artes sabias los han llevado a ser blanco de muchos demonios que los han querido unir a sus noblezas. Pero no lo conseguían y los nekoshou terminaban siendo obligados por la fuerza, llegando a morir muy a menudo durante la batalla—conto Vali.

Eso no era un gran secreto. Pues todo comenzó desde que un demonio logro unir a su nobleza a una nekomata.

—Sí. Por eso y otras razones ahora debemos quedar menos de 40, nya—calculo la morena con cierto pesar—Por eso quiero tener hijos fuertes. Y por lo que puedo notar, tú eres el actual Hakuryuukou, nya.

Vali sonrió al tiempo que desplegaba sus alas.

—Tus habilidades como nekoshou me sorprenden cada vez más—elogio causándole una sonrisa a la joven.

El poder de un dragón no es algo fácil de ocultar —complemento la joven—Volviendo al tema. Yo quiero tener hijos fuertes, y para eso quisiera que el padre sea un dragón celestial.

Vali dio un paso atrás con varias gotas de sudor en la cara.

—Rechazo la oferta—negó de forma abrupta.

Las orejas de la morena decayeron. Luego su expresión se volvió coqueta y sus orejas volvieron a levantarse.

—Entonces no podre unirme a tú equipo, nya—dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos, causando que su busto ganara tamaño.

Vali suspiro, esta gata no era fácil de convencer. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo sonreír con cierta malicia.

—Tú quieres tener un hijo con un dragón celestial No necesariamente tiene que ser conmigo—hablo desacreditándose a sí mismo—Que te parece el Sekiryuutei—ofreció Vali pensando en su hermano.

Kuroka sonrió con gracia. Vali tendría que estar fantaseando. El Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou eran enemigos destinados, Que uno ofreciera un trato con el otro seria absurdo.

—No me digas que el Sekiryuutei está en tú equipo—el tono divertido en su voz era señal evidente de broma.

—En realidad—articulo Vali causando conmoción en la chica.

— ¿Ya lo conoces?—cuestiono Kuroka y Vali asintió— ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En realidad es mi hermano—la joven abrió más los ojos ante la revelación.

Era inaudito que dos enemigos destinados fueran hermanos, dos opuestos sean familia.

—Me dices que tú enemigo jurado es tú hermano.

—Yo lo veo más como a un rival que aun enemigo. Y antes de ser mí rival es mi hermano, y por ende mi mejor amigo—las palabras de Vali no dejaban señal a dudas.

—Si ese es el caso ¿Quién de los dos es más fuerte?—cuestiono Kuroka acercando su cara a la de él.

Vali se cruzo de brazos con los ojos serrados mientras pensaba su respuesta. Arrugo el seño pues hasta entonces habían empatado los tres combates que habían tenido. No le gustaba empatar aunque era peor perder.

—Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos a podido vencer al otro—respondió soltando un suspiro—Seguimos empatados—el sabor amargo en su boca no le gusto.

— ¿No le molestara que hayas hecho un trato que lo involucra sin que le hayas consultado?—cuestiono con una sonrisa coqueta.

Vali sonrió pues entendía a que se refería con eso.

—No creo que le moleste—contesto dándose la vuelta para irse—sabrás cuando llegue la hora—finalizo diciéndole por encima del hombro.

Lo que Kuroka no esperaba era que el Sekiryuutei fuera el chico que las ayudo a ella y a su hermana, quien se incrimino para que ellas vivieran en paz y tranquilas.

Vali sonrió internamente. Lo que le esperaba a su hermano cuando esa yokai llagara a la época de apareamiento.

 **En el baile.**

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Issei erizándole los cabellos.

—Qué extraña sensación—pronuncio frotándose el hombro.

—Disculpe ¿Puede acompañarme en esta pieza?—una voz femenina llamo su atención.

— ¿Ah?—pronuncio volteando su atención.

Frente a él se encontraba una joven de unos 13 años de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas en forma de taladros, piel blanca y ojos azules. Vestía un vestido rosa y blanco de dos piezas y sin escote. Era linda pero una vena marcada en su frente lo puso algo nervioso.

—Le dije: Qué me acompañe en esta pieza—le exigió la rubia jalándolo del brazo hasta la pista de baile.

—"Pero que carácter"—se dijo así mismo mirando el carácter de la joven con una gota en la nuca—Esta bien—dijo soltando un suspiro. Tomo la mano que ella le ofrecía.

La música sonó y las parejas comenzaron un elegante vals. Issei lo seguía sin dificultad ni error alguno, demostrando en ello que aun poseía sus modales intactos.

—Por un segundo creí que no sabría bailar—comento la joven mientras bailaba—Admito que me he equivocado.

—Normalmente las personas suelen preguntar primero por el nombre antes de invitar a otra persona a bailar—hablo Issei con todos sus modales.

—Naturalmente. Pero en esta ocasión estamos en un baile de máscaras donde el anonimato es normal—repuso la joven siguiéndole el paso—De lo contrario; ¿qué caso tendría usar máscara?

—Douche—articulo Issei—Por lo que me ha dejado ver. Tengo que admitir que usted…

Issei se calló reteniendo una exclamación. La joven lo había pisado adrede mientras lo miraba con reproche.

—No me llame por usted, pues no soy tan mayor—inquirió más como una orden que una petición.

La joven volvió a sonreírle luego de eso. Issei gano una gota en la nuca. ¿Se abría encontrado con una sundere?

—Si…—repuso la palabra antes de continuar hablando—Si me lo pide yo como caballero cumpliré.

Miro los orbes azules de la joven ablandarse un poco. Lo admitía, esa niña era bonita debajo de la máscara blanca que ahora usaba.

—Continuando con lo que decía: por lo que me ha dado a entender sobre su persona—inquiría Issei.

—Continúe—pidió la joven de forma amable.

—Me hace saber que es una persona culta, inteligente y bien educada—el ego de la joven creció conforme a su sonrisa se ensancho por cada elogio—Sin embargo no deja de ser hermosa para su joven edad.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué familia pertenece?—cuestiono la joven.

Issei levanto una ceja debajo de la máscara.

—Tal vez en otro momento, pequeña—dijo Issei poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella—Por ahora nuestro baile a llegado a su fin—y diciendo eso retiro su mano.

—Lamentablemente—complemento la joven soltando un suspiro. Entonces le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue un gusto, pequeña—diciendo esto le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego se retiro. La joven se por el acto y en consecuencia se alejo rápidamente de allí. Issei sonrió con diversión. Luego su atención se fue a una morena de cabello negro corto. Aun que se encontraba de espaldas a él, la reconoció.

Salió al barcón donde ella se encontraba mirando las estrellas.

—No pedí compañía—hablo la joven sin voltearse y con voz fría.

—"Se ha vuelto más fría"—pensó Issei recordando los viejos tiempo—Me han dicho que es buena jugando ajedrez—dijo cambiando de tema.

—De esa forma me libre de mi compromiso—comento la chica siguiéndole el juego—También he dicho que solo me casare con el hombre que sea más inteligente que yo—ahora la joven lo miro— ¿Cree ser más inteligente que yo?

— ¿Cómo sabría si alguien es más inteligente?—cuestiono Issei sin responder a su pregunta.

Sona abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos. No esperaba que cuestionara, de hecho. Estaba segura de que ese joven la retaría a un juego por su compromiso. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Una extraña sensación llego al cuerpo de Sona. Esos ojos impenetrables le resultaban tan familiar.

—Eso se determinaría en un juego de ajedrez—respondió superando la impresión—Muchos lo han intentado. Pero ninguno ha sido capaz de vencerme.

—Y ¿Qué sucede si se enamora?—inquirió Issei de forma más atrevida.

Pero esa pregunta la llevo a preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría en ese caso? Nunca lo había pensado. No sabría que hacer si eso pasara… No.

—En ese caso haría una excepción. Pero solo una persona ha llegado, cuando mucho, a gustarme—Issei levanto una ceja ante esto—No me hace falta que pregunte. No le diré quien es esa persona.

—Me ha atrapado—dijo Issei con una sonrisa y las manos en alto—he tenido la intención de preguntar por esa persona—revelo bajando las manos.

Esa actitud se le hizo tan familiar que dio nostalgia. Ahora era su turno de preguntar.

—Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri y hermana menor de la maou Leviathan—se presento la joven quitándose la máscara—Ahora quiero saber ¿quién es usted?

Issei se rio causando que Sona lo mirada con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué le parece gracioso?—pregunto Sona con el seño fruncido.

—Lamento si la ofendí—se disculpo un poco apenado—Simplemente me reía de la paradoja de preguntarle a un enmascarado quien es.

—Supongo que así es—repuso Sona—Pero aun así yo le dije mi nombre, usted debería hacer lo mismo.

—Eso se contradice pues no le pedí su nombre—contrapuso Issei.

Pero antes de que Sona pudiera decir algo.

—So-tan no te había visto—esa voz tan infantil le puso un enorme rubor a Sona.

Issei sonrió. Extrañaba ver a Sona sonrojada por su hermana. Case se le olvidaba lo linda que era su amiga en ese estado.

Una joven chica se asomo al barcón. Cabello negro en coletas de ligas rosas a juego con su ropa, pechos prominentes y de buen tamaño, caderas delgadas y moldeadas, un generoso trasero y ojos violetas muy lindos. Se trataba de Serafall Leviathan.

Sona volteo dándole la espalda a su hermana, sus mejillas rojas en vergüenza.

— ¡Oh!—volvió a pronunciar la maou. Con un puchero volvió a hablar—Ya veo, So-tan prefiere pasar tiempo con su novio a estar con su hermana.

— ¿Perdón?—articulo Issei perplejo.

Sona se sonrojo aun más ante la insinuación. Claro que el joven en cuestión era atractivo, pero aun así apenas no conocía nada sobre él.

—No intentes negarlo—prosiguió la maou.

—Disculpe Sera-chan, pero…—Issei se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había delatado así mismo.

Después de todo Issei era el único que la había llamado de esa forma. Pero la maou le respondió con un puchero.

— ¿Cómo fue que me reconociste?—inquirió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Issei sonrió pues Serafall seguía siendo la misma. Y con una sonrisa le contesto.

—Su carisma es delatador. Además llamo a su hermana de forma muy cariñosa como solo usted lo haría—Issei entonces vo0lteo su atención asía afuera del barcón—discúlpenme.

El joven salió dejando a una analítica Sona y una confundida Serafall.

Issei había salido del barcón. Suspiro en alivio pues casi se delataba así mismo. Sabía que Sona ya comenzaba a sospechar, por lo que se decidió por dejarlas antes de seguir revelándose ante ellas.

Pero ahora se preguntaba sobre su familia, sin embargo no los podía ver por ningún lado. Comenzaba a pensar que no podría ver a su familia en esa fiesta.

Luego de varios minutos la rubia lo volvió a abordar. Como un caballero el acepto la oferta de bailar.

—Lo veo mu solo—comenzó la rubia—Es raro que alguien como usted esté tan solo en fiestas como esta.

Issei arqueo una ceja. ¿A qué se refería con alguien como él? Sin embargo no inmiscuyo en el tema.

—Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué una joven tan bonita baila con un completo extraño?—inquirió causando un rubor en las mejillas de la niña.

— ¿Bonita?—repitió con ojos brillantes—No sea idiota, no se atreva a coquetear conmigo.

—"Veo que si es una pequeña sundere"—pensó Issei con una sonrisa tensa—"Es divertido verla en ese estado"—finalizo el pensamiento con una sonrisa divertida sin perder el ritmo del baile.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué clan pertenece?—pregunto la joven con interés.

Issei suspiro internamente, otra vez le preguntaron algo que lo puede delatar. Si mintiera en una respuesta sería inútil ya que no son muchos los demonios de su edad, y si lo hiciera era casi seguro que se descubriera la mentira para el final de la velada.

—Soy un humilde personaje que no tiene dueño alguno—dijo sin mentir—Puede llamarme Ex si le gusta.

—Por un segundo creí que seria del clan Gremory—comento la joven—después de todo es como uno de los sirvientes que son criados bajo esa casa. Pero es irónico que críen tan amablemente a su servidumbre. Cuando no pudieron criar a un buen hijo.

Issei casi pierde el paso del baile. Sin embargo se mantuvo sereno sin mostrar que se viera afectado. Pero su mirada se endureció.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—pregunto Issei disfrazando su molestia.

La niña no noto el cambio en Issei y contesto su duda.

—Me refiero a que son tan buenos con sus sirvientes pero como padres criaron a un criminal que además es un asesino. Sin duda fallaron como padres.

Issei no estaba molesto, solo un poco decepcionado.

—Mi familia por otro lado tiene un trato más firme con sus sirvientes—expreso con orgullo en su pecho—Pero incluso mi familia tiene errores.

El baile recién terminaba para entonces.

—Me ha decepcionado un poco, pequeña—la joven lo miro confundida—Juzga demasiado rápido a las personas incluso antes de conocerlas. Pero no la culpo, es normal que piense así. Sin embargo eres capaz de admitir tus defectos y los de tú clan, tragándote el orgullo que posees.

El joven le regalo una sonrisa honesta que la hizo sonrojar y acelero su corazón.

—Me gustaría mucho volver a verla en otro momento.

Al decir eso el joven coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven. Ella se volvió a sonrojar al tiempo que el sonrió.

Esa mano sobre su cabeza, ese solo acto le causaba comodidad y confort. Algo que usualmente la pondría de mal humor. Pero que este joven le causaba un tierno sentimiento.

—Nos vemos—se despidió retirando su mano y alejándose de ella.

Cuando ya no lo tuvo a la vista ella se apoyo contra una pared sujetándose el pecho y con las mejillas rojas y algunas gotas de sudor por el calor.

DOKI, DOKI, DOKI.

El latir de su corazón acelerado era errático.

—Maldito—escupió por lo bajo maldiciendo al joven.

Pues el muy canalla l había flechado con una sonrisa y pocas palabras. Pero él era un sirviente del que ella no sabía nada. ¿Y qué pensarían sus padres si supieran que le gustaba un sirviente?

Su cara enrojeció como tomate al admitir que le gustaba el joven.

 **En otro lugar de la fiesta.**

— ¿Crees que Azazel le haya entregado la invitación?

No se trataba de nadie más que de Sirzechs Lucifer quien le cuestionaba a su maid y esposa.

Había ideado esta fiesta para tener una oportunidad de ver a su hermano menor. Sabía que estaba vivo gracias a que siempre mantuvo una especie de relación amistosa que tenia con Azazel. Gracias a ello supo que su hermano se encontraba con Grigori. Con ello se quito una gran preocupación, pues sabía que su hermano estaba a salvo.

Pero aun así llevaba 4 años sin verlo. Por lo que aprovecho la fiesta para tener una oportunidad de verlo. Pero aun no lo hallaba en la fiesta.

—Conociendo a Azazel es probable que se le haya olvidado—le respondió la peli-plata con total modales.

—Puede ser—asintió Sirzechs con resignación.

Grayfia lo miro con consuelo. Sin embargo solo fue por un segundo antes de volver a su actitud profesional.

Y como estaban desde el comienzo de la velada continuaron con el baile cambiando algunas palabras con otros invitados.

En otro lado de la fiesta, Issei salía a un barcón, apoyo las manos en la baranda y dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Ara, ara, parece que esta aburrido—una voz femenina le hablo desde un lado llamando su atención.

Issei sonrió, esa pequeña frase al comienzo era firma inequívoca de amiga. Volteo y la miro con una sonrisa sincera.

Una morena de su misma edad de figura muy definida pero en desarrollo, senos grandes, ojos morados debajo de esa máscara negra que usaba. Y un vestido verde con encajes negros y guantes de tela sin dedos color negro. Lo dejo admirándola un rato, desde sus piernas cruzadas hasta su hermosa sonrisa. Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la baranda mientras lo miraba.

—Fufufu, ¿qué tanto vez?—pregunto la morena con picardía.

No se trataba de lo que veía, sino de lo que podía sentir. Antes no lo podría haber notado, pero ahora no era como antes, Akeno, ella era un ángel caído. Más aun, era hija de él cadre Barakiel. Lo podía oler con su olfato de dragón.

—Es solo que nunca había contemplado a un ángel—lo dijo Issei con una sonrisa que indicaba que le seguía el juego.

—Me parece muy galante para no conocernos—comento Akeno con gracia.

—Entonces arreglemos eso—dijo Issei—Mi nombre es Ex Grey, un placer—se presento con una sonrisa— ¿ahora puedo saber quién es?

—Creo que es lo justo—dijo la joven retirando la máscara de su cara—Akeno Himejima, y el placer es mío—se presento la joven tendiéndole la mano.

Issei la tomo dándole un beso al dorso de ella. Akeno se ruborizo por el acto y su corazón se acelero. No era la primera vez que alguien le besaba la mano. Entonces ¿por qué le pasaba esto?

—Akeno-san—pronuncio de una forma que le hizo ruborizar—Un nombre tan hermoso al que no me imagino quitándole una sola de sus letras.

Para entonces el corazón de Akeno ya estaba a mil por hora. No sabía si este joven era un genio con las palabras, un don Juan, o simplemente era amable. Pero ese aire de misterio era en verdad encantador.

—Ara, ara, no está intentando seducirme ¿o sí?—cuestiono la morena de forma coqueta.

—No lo haría, a menos que usted me lo pidiera. ¿Quiere que la seduzca, Akeno-san?—finalizo cuestionándola en broma.

La joven sonrió, esas palabras parecían más un juramento en el que s podría condenar. Pero no pudo contestar la duda. Había notado que su ama necesitaba ayuda. Issei no paso desapercibido nada de eso.

—Disculpe que lo deje así, pero tengo que ayudar a mi ama—dijo amablemente bajándose de la baranda—Espero volver a verlo, Ex-san.

Y diciendo eso Akeno se retiro. Issei sonrió para sí mismo mientras la morena se alejaba.

—Cuente con ello—dijo cambiando su atención a una pelirroja asechada por un rubio—Rias…—pronuncio comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Rias en verdad que había cambiado. Su rostro más definido, sus curvas más pronunciadas pero aun en desarrollo, su fina cintura y sus senos más pronunciados. Era increíblemente bella para su edad, pero su cabello rojo no había cambiado y por eso fue más fácil de reconocer.

—Permíteme—pronuncio pasando junto a Akeno.

La morena lo miro confusa mientras el se acercaba a Rias. La pelirroja no lo había notado, su atención estaba puesta en la molestia junto a ella.

—Rias, querida bailemos esta pieza como una pareja—se trataba de Riser quien la invitaba a bailar con él.

Pero el hecho que la llamara por esos motes era simplemente irritante. Pero antes de que ella pudiera negarse, Issei decidió intervenir.

—Disculpe, pero la señorita ya me había prometido esta pieza—hablo Issei metiéndose entre ambos.

Pero Riser no dio su brazo a torcer y sujeto al joven por el hombro. Pero Issei se mantuvo pasivo ante el acto.

—Y ¿se puede saber quién es usted?—exigió Riser molesto.

Rias presto atención pues quería saber quién era el joven frente a ella.

—Es de mala educación preguntar por el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero—contesto Issei de forma evasiva.

Riser retiro su mano y se presento orgulloso.

—Riser Phoenix, heredero del clan Phoenix y prometido de Rias Gremory.

— ¿Prometido? Me habían dicho que el prometido de Rias Gremory era una persona poderosa—Riser asintió con una sonrisa—Inteligente, talentoso…

—Sí, sí—aceptaba el rubio orgulloso y vanidoso.

Issei seguía elogiándolo mientras Rias tenía una mirada analítica y Riser seguía aceptando cada alago con una positiva y un asentimiento mientras su vanidad lo volvía soldó.

—Amable, carismático…—Riser seguía asintiendo en positivo causando una sonrisa en Issei—Vanidoso, egocéntrico, arrogante y ¿Me dejara llevarme a la señorita Rias?

—Sí, sí… ¿qué?—pero ya era tarde, su ego le había tapado los oídos y engañado. Pues Rias e Issei ya no se encontraban por allí.

Lo habían engañado llenando su ego con elogios y él como tonto había caído. Su cara se volvió roja de la cólera y su cuerpo comenzó a humear de ira.

Rias se aguantaba las risas inútilmente. Issei la miraba con una agradable sonrisa, había extrañado su risa.

—"Después de todo, ella sigue siendo la misma"—pensó Issei de forma grata.

—Quisiera ver la cara de Riser en este momento, debe de estar hecho una furia—decía Rias finalizando sus risas—Tengo que agradecerle por este detalle—hablo en gratitud mirando a Issei.

—Con presencial su bonita risa me basta—desintereso Issei—Además, siempre es grato ver como una persona como él es víctima de su propia arrogancia.

—Rias Gremory, un gusto conocerlo…

Issei tomo la mano que ella le extendió para depositarle un tierno beso, causando un pequeño rubor en ella.

—Ex Grey, un gusto conocerla—dijo Issei usando un juego de palabras para su nombre.

—Grey, ¿no pertenece a ningún clan?—cuestiono Rias poniendo atención en el detalle.

—No, simplemente soy un invitado—respondió humilde—espero no le moleste.

—Para nada—despejo honesta—Entonces ¿A qué clan sirve?

—Soy un siervo libre—contesto de forma natural—No estoy atado a nadie.

Rias lo miro con una sonrisa agradable.

—Entonces es un demonio de clase alta—insinuó Rias de forma estratégica e inteligente.

Pero Issei no era tonto, sabía que si le respondía positivamente ella sabría que era mentira, pues un demonio de su edad no podría ser de clase alta amenos de que naciera en una de las familias nobles.

—No, simplemente el amo al que yo servía murió hace un tiempo dejándome libre—respondió superando la prueba.

—Entonces su nombre es Ex Grey—confirmo Rias.

—Sí, pero usted me conocía como un admirador secreto—revelo con una sonrisa.

Rias abrió los ojos debajo de la máscara, por fin conocía al sujeto que se había metido a su habitación durante tanto tiempo. Admitía que se había propuesto bofetearlo, pero ahora que lo conocía en persona era distinto.

—Por lo que es usted quien se ha estado metiendo a mi habitación como un vulgar ladrón—dijo de forma dura.

—Me declaro culpable—dijo Issei de forma despreocupada.

La bofetada paso a centímetros de la cara de Issei. Apenas la pudo esquivar, pero al hacerlo Rias se precipito a caer. Entonces Issei la detuvo sujetándola por la cintura y la espalda, instintivamente ella se aferro del cuello de él para no caer. Quedando cara a cara separados por solo centímetros. Los ojos de ella brillantes puestos sobre los de él. El rubor asomo a las mejillas de ambos.

—Parece que interrumpo algo—dijo una voz femenina que encendió aun más el rubor en ellos.

Se trataba de Venelana Gremory, su madre, que ahora los miraba con el seño fruncido en señal de molestia. Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron rápidamente con vergüenza.

—Mama, esto no es…—intentaba decir Rias cuando Venelana la interrumpió.

—Es un insulto que hagas estas cosas en una fiesta donde se encuentra tú prometido—ante las palabras de su madre Rias asevero la mirada.

—Dirás el prometido que ustedes escogieron—vocifero retadora—Y en lo que a mí concierne no tengo por qué respetar un compromiso que no quiero.

Por un segundo Issei pudo ver como el aura de ambas se elevaba de gran manera. Por suerte se encontraban en un área apartada de la fiesta para no hacer un drama.

— ¿Prefieres cazarte con un mocoso como este?—en ese momento Venelana señalo a Issei—Ni siquiera es un demonio de sangre pura.

Issei sufrió un poco ante esas palabras frías de su madre, pero no la culpaba, ella no sabía que era él.

—Por lo menos Ex ha demostrado ser un mejor hombre que Riser—repuso Rias.

—Escucha lo que dices. Este compromiso ya está arreglado, no se puede cambiar eso.

—Aun hay una forma de anular ese compromiso—inquirió Rias como última opción.

—Un Rating Game –articulo Venelana—Si pierdes ya no podrás tener otra oportunidad ¿Lo entiendes?—cuestiono Venelana un poco preocupada.

Issei sonrió, pues la preocupación de su madre era visible.

—Estoy al tanto de ello—dijo Rias determinada.

Venelana volvió a sonreír, pues su hija había demostrado ser muy perseverante. No era dura con ella por su actitud. Era dura con ella porque quería ver cuán dispuesta estaba. Y ahora lo sabía, y se sentía orgullosa de ser madre de ella. Después de todo, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso, simplemente apoyo a su esposo en esa decisión, solo porque era su deber como esposa.

—Entonces ten en cuenta de que yo deseo que ganes—dijo Venelana retirándose.

—Te aseguro que ganare –afirmo con una sonrisa.

Issei sonrió, le gustaba que su madre siguiera preocupándose por Rias. Venelana seguía siendo la misma mujer cálida, amable y cariñosa que lo crio. Rias lo miro e Issei hablo.

—Para ese Rating Game… Yo te ayudare a entrenar. Pero por ahora, tengo que irme—dijo comenzando a retirarse.

Rias no dijo nada, quería hablar más con él. Pero algo le decía que no lo detuviera. Por eso simplemente se quedo mirado, era un sentimiento familiar el que ese joven le producía.

Issei ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie lo pudiera ver. Se quito la máscara volviendo a su estado normal, dejo escapar un suspiro y entro por la puerta que estaba frente a él. Al comienzo vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero con un hechizo simple soluciono el problema.

Una habitación espaciosa con varios archivos y libreros, un suelo cubierto por una alfombra escarlata, un candelabro de oro muy ostentoso, dos sillones de terciopelo negro frente a un escritorio de madera tallada con finos grabados en oro.

Issei cerró la puerta y camino hasta sentarse en la majestuosa silla e terciopelo detrás del escritorio. Giro en la silla quedando de cara al ventanal donde se asomaba la luna. Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

 **Un rato después.**

Sus dedos pegando contra el respaldo de la silla, su cabeza apoyada en su puño izquierdo, sus ojos serrados eran señales de la espera, pues ya habían pasado dos horas. Entonces abrió sus ojos carmesís con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creí que nunca llegarías… onii-sama—dijo Issei haciendo girar la silla para estar frente al pelirrojo que acababa de entrar.

Se trataba de Sirzechs Lucifer quien lo miraba sorprendido. Pero rápidamente sonrió con familiaridad, pues se sorprendió por lo mucho que la apariencia de Issei había cambiado.

—No te vi en la fiesta—comento Sirzechs acercándosele.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. Yo te había visto, pero todo el tiempo estabas junto a varias personas—respondió Issei poniéndose de pie—La máscara que Azazel me dio sirvió muy bien para ocultarme.

—Azazel… ¿por qué no supuse que haría algo como eso?—se pregunto Sirzechs para luego ser interrumpido por el abrazo de Issei.

Sirzechs sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo. Duraron unos segundos antes de separarse y tomar asiento.

—Entonces ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos años?—comenzó el pelirrojo.

—No quiero hablar mucho sobre eso. Para abreviar te diré que ha habido momentos muy duros. Pero también cosas increíbles, he podido conocer a personas que en verdad aprecio.

— ¿No te arrepientes de nada?—cuestiono Sirzechs.

Issei no necesitaba pensar la respuesta de esa pregunta. Sin embargo esto no evito que se tomara su tiempo para responderle.

—No—respondió al fin de forma simple mientras sonreía.

Sirzechs sonrió, pues su hermano no había cambiado. Entonces decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo durante la fiesta?—el maou revelo su duda.

—Usando mi máscara me reencontré con Rias, Akeno, Sona, etc. Claro que fue bajo anonimato usando el nombre de Ex Grey—revelo causando que su hermano pusiera una expresión de sorpresa, seguida de una de curiosidad.

— ¿Grey? ¿Cómo el libro?—Issei se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué ese nombre?—pregunto curioso.

Issei se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente use la primera silaba de Gremory (Gre) y la junte con su última letra (y) dándome el apellido Grey—revelo con un suspiro—Y sobre el nombre solo use el Ex puesto que ahora yo soy un Ex-Gremory.

—Por lo que hiciste un juego de palabras donde formaste el nombre Ex Grey—concluyo Sirzechs e Issei rodo los ojos—Me gusta que no te hayas desecho de tú nombre, que no te hayas olvidado de tus raíces.

—No podría hacerlo—comento Issei dándole final al tema. Entonces quiso saber algo que noto en la fiesta—Pero en la fiesta no vi ha Kuroka por ningún lado. Sobre Shirone…

—Koneko… la hermana menor de Kuroka cambio su nombre luego de que llegaran aquí—interrumpió Sirzechs informando a su hermano.

—Ya veo… volviendo al tema: Koneko, entiendo que no asistiera a la fiesta pues aun es joven. Pero no entiendo porque Kuroka no fue.

Sirzechs ya se esperaba este tema. Sabía que su hermano preguntaría por la chica, pero dudaba de cuando seria.

—Kuroka se marcho ya hace un tiempo—hablo luego de un rato—No podía que se fuera.

Issei soltó un suspiro.

—Era de esperarse que Kuroka se fuera. Después de todo siempre ha tenido espíritu libre—dijo Issei despreocupado—solamente espero poder verla en un futuro—entonces Issei afilo la mirada cambiando de tema—Sobre Rias.

—Supongo que ya estas al tanto de la situación de Rias—dijo Sirzechs e Issei asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando tenga 21 años deberá combatir a Riser en un Rating Game por su mano—dijo Issei reafirmando que estaba al tanto—Para entonces ya será mayor de edad.

(Nota: la mayoría de edad en países como E.E.U.U y Japón se alcanza a los 21 años de edad. Al contrario que en Latinoamérica que se alcanza a los 18. Por este decidí que la mayoría de edad de los demonios sea a los 21 según la longevidad humana, sin embargo no podrán heredar el patrimonio de su clan hasta los 121 años como un mínimo al ser su promedio de 10.000 años. Esto normalmente no es tomado en cuenta en otros fic, pero yo si lo considero un factor importante ya que otorgarle algo tan importante a alguien tan joven es como que un humano le dé a un niño de 4 un puesto como alcalde)

—Sí. Quisiera ayudarla, pero estoy atado de manos—dijo Sirzechs soltando un suspiro.

Era cierto eso pues por más maou Lucifer que fuera, tenía prohibido oponerse a la palabra del consejo. Sin embargo esto comenzaba a cambiar c9n el paso del tiempo.

—Le prometí ayudarla—dijo Issei de la nada—Le dije que la entrenaría para el juego.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Eres un criminal en el inframundo y el consejo no te permitiría intervenir en este asunto—recordó el mayor.

Issei lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

—Issei Gremory está en esas condiciones. Pero Ex Grey es libre de crímenes—repuso Issei levantándose para mirar al ventanal—Pero, aun hay que ser precavido.

—El año que viene Rias y su sequito se irán al mundo humano a vivir mientras estudian en la academia kuoh—informo Sirzechs.

—Kuoh…—pronuncio Issei omitiendo el sentimiento de nostalgia.

Nostalgia pues en este tiempo no había vuelto a esa ciudad ni una sola vez. Recordó que allí conoció a su primera amiga humana. Además de la primera niña que le dio un beso, al menos en la mejilla. Eso le llevo a preguntarse se Irina abría vuelto a esa ciudad.

Issei abrió el ventanal dejando su vista al cielo nocturno del inframundo.

—Siempre lo supiste ¿verdad?—cuestiono Issei sin voltearse.

Sirzechs sabia de que hablaba y por ello sonrió.

—Eres mi hermanito, una de las personas que más quiero y te conozco bien. Por eso supe que tú eres el tercer súper-demonio que ha nacido, y aun que nunca intentaste usar ese poder, siempre supe que eras especial—dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

¿Tercero? Su hermano se equivocaba. Él no era el tercero, era el cuarto. No sabría si Sirzechs conociera al abuelo de Vali, pero no quería traer este tema.

—Incluso ahora sé que portas una Sacre Gear, aunque no sé como la conseguiste—finalizo Sirzechs.

De nuevo, tuvo recuerdos nada gratos de ese tiempo. Sin embargo no se mostro afectado por ellos.

—Tal vez te cuente de eso en otro momento—le dijo Issei evitando el tema.

—Quiero saber algo—dijo el mayor más serio— ¿Le guardas rencor a nuestros padres?

—Eso sería estúpido. Guardarle rencor a las personas que quiero es muy hipócrita, aun más cuando yo mismo escogí este camino—contesto Issei plenamente.

—Me alegra tener esa respuesta—comento Sirzechs retomando su sonrisa.

Issei extendió 3 pares de alas de murciélago desde su espalda.

—Me sorprende que ya poseas 3 pares de alas, eso comprueba tú esfuerzo—comento orgulloso—Pero quiero saber ¿Cómo te ha ido con tú nobleza? Rias lleva 4 piezas bajo su mando. Y quiero saber cómo le ha ido a mi hermanito.

—Hasta el momento solo tengo una pieza—y como era de esperarse tras la respuesta.

Sirzechs cayó de espaldas cómicamente. Tenía la idea de que su hermano ya tendría al menos la mitad del juego, pues había tenido la ventaja de viajar por el mundo conociendo a personas poderosas.

—Bueno, bueno, cada quien tiene la libertad de tomarse su tiempo para seleccionar a su nobleza—repuso Sirzechs recomponiéndose.

—Sirzechs…—pronuncio Issei con voz calmada—En un futuro quiero pelear contra ti usando todo nuestro poder. Espero que ese día sea pronto—Issei lanzo el desafío con una sonrisa retadora.

—Para eso aun tienes que hacerte más fuerte—acepto Sirzechs con una sonrisa mientras se maquinaba una estratagema tras esa petición.

—Nos vemos—despidió Issei alzándose en vuelo.

—Nos vemos—dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

Grayfia entonces entro a la habitación. Había estado fuera escuchando la conversación por petición de Sirzechs. Pero Issei se había ido así que ella podía entrar. Sirzechs permaneció mirando por donde su hermano se había ido.

—Grayfia—luego de un rato finalmente hablo— ¿Crees que Issei pueda ser un gran maou en un futuro?—pregunto sin voltearse.

Y como pocas veces se había visto, Grayfia estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, pues no esperaba esa interrogante. ¿A qué se quería referir con eso? Issei no podría llegar a ser maou, era conocido como un criminal, por ende no podría llegar a ser maou. Sin embargo se recupero de la impresión y contesto.

—Aun es muy joven para eso. Pero en un futuro podría llegar a ser un maou extraordinario—respondió sinceramente.

Sirzechs subió la mirada al cielo para luego hablar.

—Tengo un sueño en donde algún día él me remplace como maou—revelo el Lucifer.

—Si la situación se diera. ¿Crees que él aceptaría ese puesto? Ya antes ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar ser el próximo patriarca Gremory—recordó Grayfia.

— ¿Sabes por qué Issei quiso evitar ese cargo?—Grayfia negó con la cabeza—Él quiso evitar ese puesto, porque de lo contrario abría sido comprometido con alguna heredera, e él ha sido un caballero desde pequeño, no sería capaz de cazarse con una mujer que no ame ni que ella lo ame. Por eso evito ser el próximo patriarca.

De cierto modo, Grayfia admiraba un poco al ex-Gremory luego de saber esto. Claro que ella sabía que el poder del joven era un misterio para todos, menos para ella.

—Aun así. No lo aceptarían como maou—dijo Grayfia.

—En este momento no. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas—repuso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Algo en ello era cierto. El futuro era un total misterio para todos.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo por fin he podido actualizar. Siendo sincero, este capítulo si me gusta, pero creo que pudo ser mucho mejor. Supongo que necesito práctica escribiendo a mano.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, salvo darles las votaciones hasta ahora.**

 **Erza Scarlet: 5 votos**

 **Jeanne D'arc: 3 votos**

 **Xenovia: 1 voto**

 **Con esto dicho, Xenovia queda descartada de la votación. El puesto de caballero al final se lo queda Erza, pero esto no significa que Jeanne no vaya a estar en la nobleza, ella si estará pero en otro puesto.**

 **Sin más que decir, agradezco el apoyo. Nos leemos luego.**


	10. Otros miembros para el equipo

**Review's:**

 **Ivan mesa:** Grayfia… enserio. ¡Es la esposa de Sirzechs! Locura, es descabellado además de ser una infidelidad… es justo el tipo de cosas que me gustan. Te hare caso y la pondré en un futuro, una relación secreta jeje. Tú proposición sobre Yuno Gasai en verdad me gusto, pues no conocía al personaje y ahora me encanta. Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Silvercrow:** Gracias por el apoyo. Y tranquilo, Jeanne D'arc si estará en la nobleza, más no se en que pieza.

 **Mark157Issei:** Bien ¿y tú? Creo que fueron más de 20, pero ahora fueron menos. Para el canon de la seria todavía faltan algunos capítulos, pero no desesperes. Antes del compromiso primero pondré la parte de Kokabiel. Un bonito e inesperado reencuentro, te lo aseguro. La máscara la usara de vez en cuando. La partida de ajedrez también tendrá lugar en un futuro cercano, espero hacerla original.

No te adelantare si Issei capto las indirectas. Y sobre Jeanne te aseguro que yo me refiero a la de fate. Bueno tú voto conto para la victoria de Erza, pero sobre ella hay algo al terminal el capitulo, espero entiendas. Asestaste en lo de Ajuka, de lo contrario Issei ya no tendría Evil pieces, sinceramente me dejaste sorprendido por la suposición. El consejo… desgrasiados ancianos, tienes razón al decir eso. Pero recordemos que Issei asesino a uno de ellos, no será tan fácil. También has asestado sobre que Issei y Vali estarán del lado de Grigori. Te adelantare que Ex solo existirá hasta la parte del compromiso, no será demasiado tiempo. Pero en la parte de que Issei y Vali no traicionen a las facciones no podre cumplirte, pues ellos tienen un interés personal el cual propio, al menos en el caso de Vali. Para Issei es mejor quedarse siendo un criminal que tener restricciones por ser parte de una facción, de esta forma él podrá hacer lo que quiera sin nada que lo detenga. Espero esto no te moleste.

Tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Pero la última palabra la tienen la mayoría de lectores. Espero te guste el capitulo. Me voy a la espera de tu siguiente review.

 **arinst2305:** Me gusta .

 **Eso sería todo. Ahora a la historia.**

 **Cap-10: otros miembros para el equipo.**

Un lugar gris y olvidado, en donde solo se veían los restos de una batalla. Un lugar sin brillo, ni estrellas, ni luz, ni sol. Simplemente un vacio infinito donde no había nada. La tierra quemada y el olor a sangre era lo único en ese vacío.

Una criatura única en su tipo estaba de pie y sin heridas en ese lugar, donde solo había cadáveres de ángeles, caídos y demonios. Miles y, miles de cuerpos sin vida en ese valle de sombras sin luz.

La bestia miraba la masacre con sumo placer, sus ojos rojos como la sangre permanecían impasibles.

Tenía un cuerpo como el de un dragón de color negro metálico que media unos 30m, se paraba en sus dos patas traseras ganando una apariencia humanoide y de mayor tamaño y más amenazante. Su poder era tan grande que asfixiaba el aire.

— **¡GRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!**

Y su rugido tan devastador como una explosión que arraso todo.

— **O—O—O—**

—¡!

Issei se levanto con su cuerpo sudando, solía dormir sin camisa y usando monos holgados de color negro. Sus ojos rojos siempre impasibles ahora estaban algo sobresaltados mientras tranquilizaba su respiración. Ya tranquilo se miro la mano izquierda. Ddraig estaba dormido, pero no era eso lo que miraba.

—No pensé soñar eso ahora—comento deteniendo el pequeño temblor de su mano— ¿Me pregunto si él habrá visto eso?

Olvidando el asunto se concentro más en el ahora. Se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación, quería tomar un vaso de agua, luego se ducharía. Ya no podría seguir durmiendo.

Ya pasando todo eso: se puso una camiseta negra y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Eran las 4:38 am, estaría ahí por lo menos hasta las 8:30 am que salga junto a su hermano.

 **En otro lugar.**

Una joven de al menos 17 a 18 años de cabello azul claro, grandes senos, buen trasero y excelente figura. Estaba sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas encima de un escritorio.

Al otro lado se encontraba sentado Rizevim. Y junto a él estaba Euclid.

— ¿Aceptas el trabajo?—pregunto Rizevim tendiéndole un maletín sobre el escritorio—50.000 piezas de oro como pago inicial.

La mujer miro a Rizevim con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que habías dicho 200.000 piezas—inquirió ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Tendrá el resto cuando nos entrega al objetivo—inquirió Euclid.

— ¿Piensa que fallare al atrapar a un mocoso demonio?—cuestiono la chica divertida.

Rizevim sonrió por su parte, la joven era igual a su padre.

—Tú padre me sirvió incluso antes de que tú nacieras. Sí estuviera vivo lo contratara a él en tú lugar—hablo Rizevim con una sonrisa burlona.

La joven borro su sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por su sombrero, el aire en el lugar se hiso frio.

—A mi no me compare con mi padre –dijo la chica revelando sus fieros ojos azules—Mí padre era débil y por eso murió. Yo en cambio desprecio a los débiles, y por ende no tengo lágrimas para mi padre.

Rizevim amplió su sonrisa. Esta joven era tan cruel como un demonio debería ser.

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver. La actitud que un demonio debe tener—hablo Rizevim con verdadera diversión.

Euclid conocía a su amo, y por ende arrojo otro maletín a la mesa.

—Allí tienes el resto. Solo espero que no falles—finalizo Rizevim.

—Si tanto te importa ese mocoso ¿Por qué no mandas a alguien más por él?—pregunto la joven.

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Por eso te contrato a ti. Y él mocoso no me importa, me interesa recuperar lo que me pertenece—finalizo retirándose con una maliciosa sonrisa.

La joven tomo la foto que estaba sobre el maletín. En ella salía un niño de unos 11 años, claro que según la fecha de la foto ahora debería tener unos 15.

—Issei…—pronuncio leyendo el nombre escrito junto a la fecha—Espero puedas entretenerme.

Tomo el traga que estaba en la mesa para luego levantarse.

—Comencemos—dijo chocando su puño contra su mano.

 **En otro lugar.**

— ¿Crees tener una oportunidad esta vez?—cuestiono una peli-morado armada con una katana.

—Tú misma eres testigo de mi progreso, y en lo que a mí concierne; estoy seguro de mi victoria—aseguro el joven Issei frente a ella. Y, al igual que ella, estaba empuñando una katana.

Se trataban de Penemue y su discípulo; Issei, con quien ahora se batiría a duelo.

—Me gusta esa confianza—comento la mujer—Pero recuerda que no estamos jugando con espadas de madera. Entonces; comencemos.

Ambos subieron la guardia atentos al menor movimiento del otro. No había ningún expectante puesto que cuando ellos entrenaban nadie se atrevía a entrar.

¡TICK x 2!

El primero en atacar fue Issei, dos estocadas fueron intercambiadas en solo un segundo. Pero ambas fueron inútiles ante la defensa de Penemue.

Ahora le tocaba a ella.

Un paso al frente con una estocada. Issei anticipo la dirección con su espada. Pero la estocada nunca llego. Penemue roto la espada en su mano y giro su cuerpo sobre su eje.

La punta de la espada de Penemue estaba a centímetros del costado de Issei. Pero los ojos de la mujer estaban puestos en el filo que se asomaba a su cuello. El resultado era un empate por donde se viera.

Ambos volvieron a su postura de inicio, listos para un segundo asalto.

—Es la primera vez que me igualas—comento Penemue con una grata sonrisa.

—'La próxima ve no tendrás tanta suerte'—completo Issei con una sonrisa que ensancho la de ella—Eso es lo que me diría ahora.

Ahora fue Penemue quien lanzo el primer ataque. Una estocada directa. Issei afilo la mirada, y llego a golpear la punta de la espada de Penemue hacia abajo, causando que el pango saltara de la mano de la mujer e Issei la atajara en su mano libre. Armándose con ambas espadas.

—"increíble"—pensó la mujer atónita—"¿Cuándo aprendió ese movimiento?"—se pregunto a sí misma.

—Si no la conociera, diría que esto ha terminado—dijo Issei sin bajar la guardia—Pero me ha enseñado que no se debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

—Veo que has escuchado lo que te digo—dijo ella antes de actuar.

Usando una gran flexibilidad pateo una de las espadas, mandándola a lo alto en el aire. Issei lanzo una estocada con la otra espada, pero Penemue rodo el cuerpo evitándola. Para luego sujetar la muñeca de Issei y usar su otra mano para arrebatarle la espada. Luego giro asía adelante enganchando sus pies en los brazos de Issei. Y con habilidad lo estrello contra el suelo quedando sobre él con la espada en su mano. No se dio cuenta de la espada que caía asía ellos.

—Se acabos—dijo la mujer.

—Estoy de acuerdo—afirmo Issei rodando a un lado para quedar sobre ella. Sujeto bien firme la mano de Penemue contra el suelo, y dejo estirada su mano dejando que la espada cayera en ella.

Entonces coloco la espada en el cuello de Penemue dándole final al duelo. Esta vez el ganador era Issei.

Sus caras a solo unos centímetros, causaban que sintieran el aliento del otro. Las respiraciones aceleradas en sincronía. Y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la mujer.

Penemue, en ese momento había sido dominada por un niño. Y no solo eso, la venció en uno de sus mejores ámbitos como lo era la espada. Pero en ese momento, a esa de tener una espada a centímetros de su cuello, ella se sentía a salvo.

El tiempo pareció hacerse lento mientras contemplaba esos orbes rojos penetrantes e impasibles. Que al verlos te desarmaban. Un encantador sentimiento de peligro era otro efecto de esa mirada. Era como si te recorriera el alma sin secretos que poder guardarle. Al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

Penemue sintió la necesidad de besarlo, de aprovecharse de la situación para satisfacer la necesidad, el deseo de besarlo y reclamar esos labios castos como suyos. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa? Ella nunca había sentido tal necesidad en todos sus siglos. Entonces ¿por qué le pasaba esto ahora?

Sin embargo sus pensamientos volvieron a la normalidad cuando el adolecente se levanto y le extendió una mano para ayudarla. Con un suspiro, acepto la mano y se levanto.

—Te has hecho bastante hábil en el manejo de la espada—elogio Penemue tratando de calmar sus impulsos.

—Sí, pero todo te lo debe a ti—acepto humilde—Sin su ayuda, yo no abría llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo…gracias—agradeció sincero.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme—despejo la mujer—A mi me ha agradado tener a alguien con quien entrenar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y de nuevo Penemue se perdió en esos mares de sangre que Issei poseía. Issei por su parte la miraba, pero no como la solían ver los demás hombre.

Penemue, como cualquier mujer de su belleza, se había acostumbrado a que los hombre la vieran con morbo, lujuria u hasta admiración. Y aunque ninguno de esos hombres le llamara la atención, se sentía bien que la miraran. Siendo sincera, le enorgullecía que la vieran de esa forma: como a un tesoro fuera de su alcance que querían por sobre cualquier cosa.

Pero con Issei ese orgullo se hacía pedazos, con él era distinto. El no la miraba ni siquiera con un poco de lujuria, y eso destrozaba parte de su orgullo como mujer. Pero ese detalle solo causaba que ella lo viera como a un premio con el quíntuple de valor.

Issei gano una gota en la nuca al ver esa extraña sonrisa en la boca de Penemue.

—P-Penemue—articulo Issei dando un paso atrás con un sonrojo.

Mismo paso que ella dio al frente con una sonrisa pervertida y ojos enternecidos.

—Issei—dijo la mujer acorralando al joven.

La peli-morado arrincono a Issei pegando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de del joven. Issei se sonrojo y su corazón se acelero. Penemue tenía una sonrisa depredadora que lo ponía nervioso. Unos pocos centímetros distanciaban al uno del otro.

Issei calmo su corazón y cerró los ojos a medida que Penemue se le acercaba, esperaba el contacto en sus labios.

—¿?

Abrió los ojos al sentir el tierno contacto sobre su mejilla. No espero eso, pero aun así se sonrojo.

—Un premio por haberme ganado—le dijo Penemue luego de separarse—Espero que continúes esforzándote.

La mujer le regalo una última sonrisa sensual antes de irse. Pero él no la miro con ninguno de los sentimientos que ella esperaría. Otra derrota para su orgullo.

Issei suspiro y también se retiro.

Penemue dejo escapar un suspiro. No se había ido demasiado lejos, simplemente salió del salón y se recostó en una pared. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había querido besar a Issei? más aun ¿Por qué le atraía el adolecente?

Sin respuesta alguna se llevo la mano al corazón en un intento de calmarlo. La respuesta era simple y ella la sabia, pero había intentado ignorarla. Pero ahora se volvía evidente el hecho de que más que gustarle, ella se había enamorado del joven.

Pero, ¿qué sentiría él por ella? La duda era presente, pero el rechazo la aterraba. ¿Qué diría si se le declaraba? Solo lo sabría si lo hiciera. Pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

—Soy una cobarde—se dijo con ironía.

Después de todo. Era un tabú que solo el hombre tenía derecho a declarársele a una mujer.

 **Momentos después.**

Ambos portadores de dragones ya se marchaban de Grigori. Cada uno levaba un bolso de mediano tamaño sobre su espalda.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto Issei sin mirar a Vali ni dejar de caminar.

Azazel esta vez nos ha mandado a Kyoto, en Japón. Nos ha conseguido un permiso de 5 días para estar haya—contesto el peli-plata.

— ¿Cuál es la misión?

—En esta ocasión; no hay ninguna—Issei lo miro sin cambiar de expresión—Dijo que podíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, y me ofreció que escogiera un lugar al cual ir.

—Asumo que hay algo interesante para que hayas escogido Kyoto. ¿O me equivoco?—inquirió el pelirrojo.

Vali sonrió, su hermano ya lo conocía bastante bien.

—El descendiente del Sun-wu-kong original. Es alguien que me interesa se una al equipo—dijo Vali, y continuo—Se trata de un yanqui rebelde que escapo de su casa.

—Eso será un problema—dijo Issei.

Ambos continuaron su camino sin decir nada más.

 **Mundo humano – Tokio Japón.**

Alrededor de una mesa estaban 5 sujetos, en la habitación también había otros 12, todos armados con almas de fuego.

El primero, un sujeto gordo y calvo de unos 40, tomo un suspiro del tabaco que fumaba para hablar.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio, Mikata?—pregunto dirigiéndose al hombre larguirucho al otro lado de la mesa.

—Este mes tenemos ganancia de 18 jovencitas a un buen precio—informo ajustándose las gafas.

—Eso está muy bien—comento el gordo.

Se trataba de una organización, no muy grande, de tráfico de mujeres jóvenes. Era un negocio rentable siempre y cuando se pudiera tener en secreto. Y para ello el gordo se había hecho teniente de la policía de ese distrito. Con ello podía mantener a las autoridades lejos mientras sus hombres trabajaban en el tráfico ilegal de mujeres. Además, el negocio iba creciendo.

Pero en este momento algo más unía a estos hombres. Algo que no tenía que ver con sus negocios, algo aparte del crimen unía a estas personas en ese momento. Un destino, un mismo destino las unía en ese momento. Un destino inevitable para la mayoría.

Y todo comenzó con un sonido y un suceso.

¡CLACK TOWN!

Un disparo atreves de la venta acabo atravesó la cabeza de uno y termino incrustada en la pared luego de atravesar el pecho de otro. Un francotirador. Y de allí la frase; un tiro, dos pájaros.

Todos los demás se cubrieron como pudieron.

— ¡Maldita sea!—grito el gordo.

—Creí que los policías estarían lejos—dijo otro hombre de ascendencia rusa.

—Estos no son policías—dijo el gordo—Ellos no actúan así.

— ¿Cuantos hombres hay fuera de la habitación?—pregunto el ruso mirando a Mikata.

—Unos 43 fuera de ella. Con tantos hombres un solo tirador no podrá durar mucho. Ese sujeto no saldrá…

¡CLACK TOWM!

El disparo atravesó la pared la cabeza de Mikata.

Entonces la puerta se vio abajo con uno de sus hombres sobre ella, estaba vivo, pero su cara era sujeta por lo que parecía ser una garra de león. Sin embargo era el brazo de una mujer rubia que tenia la mirada tapada por su cabello.

— ¿Qué demonios?—dijo el ruso apuntándola.

La mujer levanto la mirad revelando unos ojos fieros y una sonrisa salvaje.

— ¡Al diablo!—maldijo el gordo presionando el gatillo de su revólver.

¡TICK!

Pero la bala pareció revotar en el aire devolviéndose hasta la frente de otro sujeto. Una morena muy joven empuñaba una katana, que al parecer fue lo que desvió la bala.

—8 objetivos—dijo la morena revelando sus ojos carmesís.

La rubia doblo su muñeca rompiéndole el cuello al hombre que sujetaba. Solamente dio un grito mudo como el que daría alguien amordazado.

El destino de estos hombres era la muerte inevitable que les esperaba.

 **Minutos después.**

Pocos minutos habían pasado y la escena era la de una masacres sin igual. La rubia sujetaba la cabeza del ruso que era el último en quedar con vida, se divertía con el miedo en los ojos del hombre.

La morena envainaba su katana, ya sus objetivos estaban eliminados.

—Parece que se acabo nuestro juego—dijo la rubia deformando la cabeza del ruso usando solo la fuerza de su mano.

Un grito soldó fue lo único que produjo cuando su cráneo se destruyo.

—Misión cumplida—dijo la rubia sonriente.

—El siguiente objetivo está en Kyoto—dijo la morena con expresión monótona.

—Estupendo. He escuchado que en esa ciudad venden excelentes licores.

Akame no dijo nada. Su compañero era una bebedora empedernida. Pero no le resultaba desagradable el hecho. Después de todo; así era Leone.

 **Kyoto – Japón.**

Issei y Vali caminaban por la ciudad de Kyoto. Era en verdad un lugar agradable para todos. Pero ellos no estaban allí para eso.

—Hay demasiados yokais como para enfocarse en uno—comento Issei.

Vali admitía que su hermano tenía razón en eso. Soltando un suspiro procedió a cambiar de táctica.

—En ese caso es mejor separarnos para buscar por separado—dijo e Issei asintió—Al terminal el día nos veremos en el departamento.

—No te metas en problemas. Recuerda que estamos en territorio yokai—añadió Issei.

—Lo mismo te digo.

De esa forma ambos se separaron.

—Acaso…—articulo Issei deteniéndose—Se me olvido preguntar por la apariencia del mono.

Eso podía ser una parte importante para encontrarlo. Pero Issei no se preocupo, y simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

— ¿Qué se le puede hacer?—suspiro volviendo a caminar.

Por el lado de Vali era otra cosa. Sabía perfectamente a quien estaba buscando. Pero tampoco se preocupo por que Issei no le haya preguntado sobre eso, y siendo sincero, si a Issei le importara demasiado el detalle, simplemente llamaría por el celular.

Además, su hermano siempre fue bueno en casi todo. Salvo en la cocina donde ambos se morían de hambre intentando cocinar. No era que a ellos les importara aprender, pero compartían opinión respecto a querer comer algo decente durante ciertas misiones.

Bueno, ahora tenía que encontrar al mono y convencerlo para que se uniera a su equipo.

 **Horas después.**

Ya había pasado un tiempo y aun no encontraba al mono que buscaba. Ya el sol se estaba ocultando para entonces. Se pregunto si Issei abría tenido mejor suerte, pero descarto la posibilidad al recordar que Issei no sabía cómo era el mono que buscaba.

Resignándose se decidió por regresar al departamento. Pero entonces algo más llamo su atención.

Un cosquilleo en sus entrañas se produjo cuando una joven morena pasó junto a él. Era similar a la sensación que sentía cuando peleaba contra Issei. Pero en comparación era minúscula.

Extrañamente se daban las espaldas, no se movían para estar frente a frente. Sin embargo estaban atentos al otro.

—Eres el Hakuryuukou—hablo la joven con voz seria.

No era una duda, era una afirmación. Estaba claro que ella conocía sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Y por lo que podía sentir, ella no era humana.

—Seria provechoso asesinarte en este momento—volvió a decir con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

El aire se volvió tensó. Vali permanecía tranquilo. Un presentimiento le decía que esta joven era peligrosa.

— ¡Akame!—el llamado de Leone relajo la tensión—Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

La morena soltó el mango de su espada con un suspiro.

—Sin embargo yo no tengo derecho de quitarte la vida. Tú batalla contra mi señor es algo en lo que no puedo interferir sin su aprobación—finalizo caminando junto a su amiga.

—Ahora entiendo todo—pronuncio Vali volviendo a caminar.

No paso mucho antes de que cayera la noche. Vali caminaba de vuelta al departamento cuando un joven sujeto cayó a sus pies luego de atravesar la ventana de un bar tras una nube de fuego.

Naturalmente esto le llamo la atención. En especial por que el sujeto a sus pies era a quien buscaba, y dentro del bar estaba su hermano.

—"¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?"—se interrogo mentalmente mientras el mono se levantaba.

 **Con Issei – Momentos antes.**

El joven soltaba un suspiro mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolcillos. Había visto docenas de yokais por toda la ciudad. Pero ninguno era el que buscaba.

Ahora ya estaba oscureciendo y él ya se había cansado de buscar. Ahora solo quería tomar algo de beber. Por fortuna, estaba cerca de un bar.

Entro sin prestarle atención al lugar. Sencillamente podía imaginarse lugares peores, además, no esperaba demasiado de un bar en esta parte de la ciudad.

Camino hasta la barra y se sentó en el único banquillo libre.

— ¿Qué le sirvo?—pregunto el barman monótonamente.

—Una pepsicola con hielo—respondió Issei colocando las manos sobre la barra. El barman rodo los ojos como si dijera "Claro, que más se podía esperar de un niño". Sin embargo a Issei eso no le importaba.

El barman le entrego el refresco a atender otros clientes. Issei miro la bebida asegurándose de que no tuviera nada. Un segundo después tomo un trago. No necesitaba voltear para saber que lo miraban atentamente.

— ¿Por qué los sujetos de la esquina me miran tanto? —pregunto al barman tomando otro sorbo.

—No es algo difícil para un yokai descubrir cuando otra especie esta cerca—comento de forma normal mientras limpiaba un vaso—Aun que es extraño que un demonio este en Kyoto.

Issei no mostro alteración alguna en esto. No le preocupaba que supieran que era un demonio.

—No parece preocuparle que sepan que es usted—comento el barman arqueando una ceja.

—Siendo honesto no me preocupa que sepan que soy un demonio—dijo Issei con clásica actitud—Siempre y cuando no me fastidien no pasara nada.

—Entonces no tiene de que preocuparse. En este momento esos hombres están más concentrados en otra persona—añadió mirando a otro lado.

Issei siguió su mirada hasta que se topo con una melena roja parecida a la suya.

—Rias…—murmuro el nombre de su hermana para luego negar con la cabeza.

Sin duda era una chica de su misma edad muy atractiva. Pero, aunque tuviera una cabellera roja como la de él, ella no era su hermana.

La chica se encontraba sola en una mesa. Estaba con la cara pegada contra dicha mesa y su mano sostenía una jarra de cerveza casi vacía, además de un pastel que se encontraba en la mesa. Y los sujetos la miraban con intenciones nada sanas. Era obvio que se querían aprovechar de ella en ese estado.

—"No es mi problema"—pensó Issei tomando otro sorbo del refresco.

En eso dos de los sujetos caminaron hacia ella. Issei mientras tanto se repetía que no era su problema.

— ¿De casualidad no es pariente suya, tienen cierto parecido?—cuestiono el mesero.

—No—respondió cortante mientras tomaba el último sorbo de la bebida—"Maldición"—se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer.

Dejo dinero sobre la barra al tiempo que se levantaba. Se volteo hacia la chica, no era su problema. Pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de una menor de edad siendo violada por varios canallas. Le revolvía el estomago ese pensamiento. Y con ello en mente camino a paso calmo pero inquietante.

—Disculpe, pero mi jefe tiene a esa chica en la mira—era la voz de un hombre amable que lo sujetaba del hombro.

—Le aconsejo me soltase—pidió Issei sin mirarlo. No le importaba cual amable fuera.

Y eso era todo lo que diría.

—Solamente si me dice que no hará nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse—acondiciono el sujeto sin soltarlo. En cambio solo presiona más su hombro.

—"¿Se supone que eso me tiene que intimidar?"—se pregunto Issei aburrido.

Eso había sido todo, ya se lo había pedido y no se lo repetiría. Sujeto la mano en su hombro y giro su cuerpo solo un poco, para sujetarlo del hombro con su otra mano. Y de esa forma dominarlo con una llave simple donde lo sujetaba del hombro y la muñeca.

— ¡AH!—grito el hombre sintiendo como su brazo se distorsionaba.

Al instante otros sujetos se levantaron para ayudar a su compañero, y enseñarle modales al niño. Todos revelando sus partes yokais de distintos tipos.

— ¡Estás muerto niño!—exclamo el hombre al cual le torcía el brazo.

La tensión era notoria en el bar. Estaban a la espera del primer movimiento.

—No tienes posición para decir nada—dijo Issei calmo.

¡CRACH!

— ¡AAAHHHHGGG!

El hombre grito y su hombro se rompió e Issei no acabo. Ya en el suelo enrojo su pierna en el brazo, y luego rompió el codo del mismo brazo. Ese bazo había quedado totalmente inservible. Los demás yokais se lanzaron contra el joven que se levantaba.

¡POSHFF!

Los puños recubiertos de toki chocaron contra el suelo que Issei antes pisaba. Pues ya no se encontraba allí.

Ahora estaba a solo unos metros de ellos. Todos los yokai sacaron los puños del suelo y se pusieron en guardia contra el demonio.

Estaban atentos al próximo movimiento.

— ¿Quién será el próximo?—pregunto Issei aun calmado.

En eso, un joven de piel morena y cabello negro camino hasta estar junto a Issei. Estando allí se puso en guardia contra los yokai. El pelirrojo levanto una ceja y el moreno sonrió.

—Considero injusto que varios yokais se enfrenten a un solo oponente—dijo el moreno señalando que estaba con Issei—Además, estoy aburrido y esto puede ser divertido.

—Mátenlos—ordeno el que tenía intenciones con la chica.

Los yokais se lanzaron contra ellos. Entonces el moreno se armo con un báculo salido de su bolcillo que se alargo hasta medir dos metros. Y uso el mismo para golpear en la cara a los primeros tres que atacaron.

—"Un báculo que puede alargarse y contraerse según lo mande el portador"—pensó Issei mientras se movía a un lado evitando el golpe cargado de toki de un yokai con orejas de perro.

El pelirrojo movió su pie por el suelo causando que el yokai cayera al suelo. Se volteo hacia atrás quedando de frente a otro. Detuvo el palo de billar a varios centímetros de su cabeza. Con la mano derecha golpeo el estomago del hombre sacándole el aire y causando que cayera de rodillas.

El moreno por su parte estiro el báculo llevándose a otro sujeto por el extremo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared. Luego volvió a contraer el báculo, e Issei vio la cola de mono que poseía.

Issei entonces sujetaba un palo de billar y otros 6 lo atacaron desde arriba con más palos. El joven coloco su arma sobre su cabeza con ambas manos deteniendo todos los palos de los yokais. Y entonces piso los pies de sus oponentes causando que estos quedaran saltando en un pie cómicamente. El pelirrojo entonces giro el palo y golpeo a todos mandándolos al suelo.

—"Ya no tengo duda alguna"—pensó Issei tomando en cuenta todos los aspectos del moreno— ¿De casualidad no eres Bikou, el descendiente del Sung-wu-kong original?—pregunto al moreno.

El mono sonrió mientras peleaba. No había podido pasar desapercibido al final.

—Parece que me has descubierto—dijo sin intentar negarlo— ¿El abuelo te mando por mí?—pregunto.

—No. Soy una persona que quiere ofrecerte un trato—el moreno, Bikou, miro con curiosidad—A mí y a mí hermano nos interesa que usted se una a un equipo que estamos formando.

— ¿Y que gano yo con aceptar?—pregunto el mono un poco interesado.

Otro golpe al abdomen era equivalente a otra palabra y a otro yokai adolorido.

—Por lo que veo, a usted le gustan las peleas—Bikou no lo negó—Si acepta puede enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes. Además, podría quedarse con nosotros sin que su abuelo se entere. Sabemos que ya lo están buscando.

En ese momento al moreno le fue reventara una silla en la espalda.

— ¡Malditos!—se quejo desde el suelo.

Bikou uso sus pies para hacer caer a quien le golpeo. Se levanto mientras el otro caía y se llevaba una mesa consigo. Naturalmente la mesa se volteo e Issei noto que era la mesa donde la pelirroja dormía, por lo que la vio caer mientras el pastel volaba hasta la cara del moreno.

—"¿Por qué esto me da mala espina?"—se pregunto Issei al ver a la pelirroja levantarse tambaleante. Aun estaba ebria.

La chica abrió los ojos y miro a los lados. Vio el lugar donde se encontraba su mesa con expresión complicada. Luego volteo y vio a Bikou limpiarse el pastel de la cara.

—M-Mí…hip, pastel de f-fresa. Hip—pronuncio con hipo.

El moreno abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados con una vena en la frente.

— ¿Quién me arrojo esto?—interrogo molesto. Luego se dio cuenta de la furia pelirroja que lo miraba haciéndolo sentir pequeño.

—M-Hip… ¡Maldito! Hip—exclamo expulsando un aura amenazante helo los cabellos del mono.

 **[Re-equipo] [Emperatriz del fuego]**

La chica fue rodeada de una luz brillante. Cuando desapareció tenía puesta otras vestimentas.

En el minuto siguiente un infierno de llamas se armo en el bar. Y fue entonces que el mono cayó por la ventana a los pies de Vali.

 **Tiempo actual.**

Issei despegaba su espalda de la pared contra la cual fue empujado. Se limpio el polvo de los hombros y alcanzo a ver a la joven que había hecho tal alboroto. Pero ahora tenía un rubor en las mejillas por el estado y una sonrisa boba.

La joven lo miro acercársele sin ninguna herida por su ataque. Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios al tiempo que decía:

—Onii-hip-san—para cerrar los ojos y precipitarse a caer. Pero Issei fue rápido y la tomo por los hombros antes de que cayera. Sin embargo la joven se había dormido en sus brazos.

—Esa pelirroja es muy ardiente—bromeo un chamuscado Bikou apagando una llama en su hombro. Recién volvía a entrar por la ventana—Por poco y no la cuento.

En eso Vali entro al bar por la puerta.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto mirando el desastre—Y tú eras quien me decía que no me metiera en problemas—comento burlón.

Pero Issei no le hiso caso a la broma. Estaba más interesado en la pelirroja en sus brazos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Esto lo demuestra; eres un tipo muy interesante—dijo Bikou al ver al Hakuryuukou—Por lo que he decidido unirme a su equipo. Pueden llamarme Bikou.

Bueno, con eso ya un problema estaba solucionado. Por lo cual Vali procedió a hablar.

—Muy bien Bikou. Te doy la bienvenida al equipo. Supongo ya conoces a mi hermano, Issei—presento Vali. Bikou lo saludo con la mano e Issei con la cabeza.

Vali entonces presto más atención a la chica en brazos de Issei.

— ¿Quién es la chica?

Issei se encogió de hombros para contestar.

—No lo sé.

—Señores, no aconsejo quedaros mucho tiempo. Puedo escuchar las patrullas acercándose a varias cuadras de aquí.

Vali lanzo una especie de mapa al mono.

—Puedes ir a ese lugar. Allí se encontrara el resto del equipo dentro de algún tiempo. Nos veremos cuando llegue la hora—el moreno asintió antes de irse encima de lo que parecía una nube.

—Bikou tiene razón. No nos conviene quedarnos aquí—dijo apareciendo el círculo mágico que los transportaría a otro lugar— ¿Qué harás con ella?

Issei ya pisaba el círculo mágico, en su espalda cargaba a la chica.

—No puedo dejarla aquí—fue todo lo que dijo antes de ser transportados.

 **En el departamento.**

Ya entraban al departamento donde se quedarían durante unos días. Era acogedor y bien distribuido, solo dos habitaciones al final de un pasillo, un baño, una sala con una mesa pequeña y un juego de sofás negros frente a un televisor de 32" pegado a la pared, una cocina con un mini-bar en la barra. No era mucho, pero suficiente para ellos dos.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás con ella?—pregunto Vali pidiendo comida por el teléfono.

—Antes que nada me interesa saber quién es. Además, no podía dejarla borracha en un bar destruido en un territorio yokai—respondió Issei—Tal vez se pueda unir al equipo.

Vali pidió algo de comer en el tiempo que Issei la llevaba hasta una de las habitaciones donde la acostó. Luego de eso se sentaron a ver televisión mientras hablaban.

—Es una posibilidad que se una al equipo. Siempre y cuando sea fuerte—acondiciono sin descartar la posibilidad.

—Estoy seguro de ello—afirmo Issei mirando el televisor.

—Entonces el equipo está completo—dijo Vali llamando la atención de Issei.

— ¿Ya están todos los miembros?—pregunto Issei.

—Somos 6 en total. 7 si esa chica se une. Aunque antes me interesa ver que puede hacer.

El timbre fue tocado e Issei se levanto a tomar la comida. Luego de que volviera al sofá tomo un plato para comer.

— ¿Quiénes son los miembros?—pregunto luego de servirse.

Vali le respondió mientras el mismo se serbia.

—Ya conoces a la mayoría. Son Arthur y Lefay Pendragon, esta noche conociste a Bikou, obviamente estamos tu y yo, y la otra persona es un yokai que espero cuando lo conozcas sea un placentero encuentro—lo último lo dijo con malicia.

—No termino de entender a que te refieres con "placentero"—comento Issei comenzando a comer.

—Ya lo veras—finalizo Vali comiendo.

Por alguna razón, le daba escalofríos pensar a que se refería su hermano. Sin embargo lo dejo pasar para concentrarse en su comida.

Vali acostado en su cama miraba al techo con una sonrisa. Su hermano no se esperaba nada sobre su broma con la nekomata.

El en cambio tenía interés en saber por qué la pelirroja llamo la atención de Issei. Su hermano no era una persona que fuera fácil de impresionar. Sin embargo era una caja de sorpresas muy seguido. Y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Al final simplemente cerró los ojos para acostarse a dormir. El tiempo ya traería respuestas a todo.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Esta vez dure menos tiempo en actualizar. Esto se debe a que pedí una computadora prestada debido a que no había electricidad. Y cuando llego no había internet, por lo que pedí una computadora prestada para escribir. Y bueno, aquí el resultado.**

 **Pero aun tengo que escribir a mano el próximo capítulo. Por lo que agradezco la paciencia.**

 **Con eso dicho. Cambiamos de tema.**

 **En este capítulo he mostrado varias cosas, desde los sentimientos de Penemue hasta la introducción de Erza. Respecto a esta última, notaran que en ningún momento mencionan su nombre, esto se debe a que ella aun no lo da a conocer. Pero para nosotros es bastante obvio saber quién era la pelirroja, jeje.**

 **También, creo, sabrán quien es la mujer que estaba con Rizevim. No es un gran misterio, pero quienes sepan quién es, o tengan sospechas, sean libres de ponerlo en sus review's.**

 **Ahora pasemos a lo siguiente… que es la votación para la Reina de Issei.**

 **Bueno, los candidatos son estos:**

— **Tiamat: muchos me la han puesto como candidata por lo que si ella gana la votación yo me las arreglare para volverla la Reina.**

— **Esdeath Partas: se que la mencione como torre, pero varios han dicho que es mejor un puesto como Reina.**

— **Crom Cruach: este candidato lo pongo yo por razones distintas. Además, me interesa ver que piensan sobre él.**

—

 **Con eso dicho me puedo despedir a la espera de sus review's. Hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D: algunos personajes como Erza tendrán una historia diferente. Seguirán siendo los mismos personajes con las mismas habilidades, cualidades y personalidades originales. Pero la historia de su pasado será distinta. Esto lo hago por varias razones así que espero entiendan. Claro que tampoco se aplicara a todos los personajes.**


	11. Romance en Kyoto

**Reviews:**

 **Inferno:** Me gusta que te guste, intento mejorar cada vez más. El resultado de la votación esta al final, a mí también me gustaría verla en esa posición, pero la decisión es de ustedes, además que los demás también estarían buenos para la posición. Agradezco en verdad tú paciencia y tú apoyo, gracias.

 **Z-Anime:** Ya he tomado tú voto en cuenta, el resultado esta al final de este capítulo.

 **V of vendetta:** La verdad es que yo si me tomo enserio las opiniones de los lectores, por ende dejo que ustedes escojan los miembros de la nobleza de Issei. También ya he tomado en cuenta tú voto, veras el resultado al final de este capítulo.

 **Ivan meza:** Tú voto obviamente es para Esdeath, ya lo tome en cuenta y el resultado está en el final. Tú opinión la tomo en cuenta por que en verdad me gusto la idea, además que ya me canse que Issei siempre sea el traicionado, ¿Qué tal cambiarlo de papel? Pero la relación con los dos no me agrada, solamente he visto eso una vez, me gusto un poco, pero no me considero capaz de hacer algo así… aun.

Sí… si lo habrá, tenlo por seguro.

 **MidnightRider01:** Me encanta que te guste cada vez más, siempre soy algo modesto en lo que hago. Tú voto esta en cuenta y el resultado esta al final (yo tampoco he visto eso, jeje). Lamento a verte hecho esperar tanto, al final explico porque de la demora tan larga. Espero te guste el capitulo, y espero ansioso tú próximo review.

 **Shino41:** Yo también leo historias en ingles (incluso escribiré un en ese idioma en un futuro). Pero también hay bastantes historias buenas en español. Eres modesto en este review, no quieres molestarme pero tampoco alagarme, respeto eso.

Agradezco los consejos, en verdad. Pero también me gustaría ver cómo puedo llevar esa relación. Además, Issei ya ha sufrido bastante con traiciones, quisiera cambiarlo de posición y ver como resulta. Nos leemos luego.

 **Ignacio365:** Gracias por el Review, y el resultado de la votación esta al final. Nos leemos luego.

 **Harima Nara:** Con tu voto esta votación se volvió muy reñida. Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Mark157Issei:** Primero que nada agradezco el review (y los halagos). Ya todo el equipo ha sido conformado, además de algún nuevo intégrate que ya has mencionado. Y mi también me dan ganas de ver qué sucede entonces, pero aun faltan varios capítulos para eso, pido tengas paciencia. Te adelanto que para ese reencuentro aun falta, lamento decepcionarte, en verdad que sí. Cuando hagas ese remake, avísame, yo también quiero darte mi apoyo y pinar de él. Tú, veo, tienes mi mismo problema para la elección de la reina, te entiendo, la cosa no está fácil. Espero tú opinión respecto a lo que dijiste, pero sería en otro puesto al de la reina.

El arco de Kokabiel, como ya he dicho, vendrá primero que los demás, pero pido paciencia ya que aún faltan 2 años para eso (en la línea de tiempo de esta historia claro está). ¡Bingo! Has dado en el blanco al asumir que era Esdeath. Bueno, nos leemos luego.

 **Ahora sin más, vamos con la historia.**

(Soy nuevo con el tema del romance, así que espero que me digan en que puedo mejorar y en que soy bueno)

 **Capitulo-11: Romance en Kioto.**

Recién despertaba en una habitación que no era suya. Las cortinas cerradas impedían que entrase la luz del día. Agradecía el gesto, pues si estuviera abierta; el pequeño hombrecillo en su cabeza martillaría con mayor fuerza.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Luego a la garganta, la tenia seca. Se incorporo en la cama y vio en el buro varias botellas de agua. ¡Qué suerte!

Tomo una erráticamente y la bebió fondo blanco. Siguió con la otra, y luego otra. La última la vertió sobre su cabeza, no importándole que mojara la cama.

—No volveré a beber—se dijo así misma.

Aunque eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas decían con resaca. Se levanto y se vio en un espejo, vestía su traje de emperatriz del fuego. ¿No recordaba cuando se lo había puesto?

 **[Re-Equipo]**

Ahora estaba vestida con prendas más casuales. Nada extravagante ni ostentoso. Solo ropa casual.

Aun no sabía de quien era la habitación donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, podía escuchar pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se llego a preguntar quién sería la persona al otro lado. La abrió y se encontró con un pelirrojo de su misma edad. Cualquiera los confundiría por familiares. Pero ella no tenía familia.

Issei por su parte se estaba secando en cabello con una toalla. Recién se había bañado por lo que solo tenía puestos unos pantalones jean negros.

—Veo que ya despertaste—dijo Issei sin abrir los ojos—Aun hay agua caliente en el baño. Puedes tomar una ducha—caminaba por el pasillo hasta la sala—Mi nombre es Issei Gremory.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo vio como Issei camino hasta la cocina.

—Baño—articulo viendo la puerta del costado. Asumió que la otra era la habitación de Issei.

Pero el hecho de que le sugiriera un baño le hiso olfatearse. Y en efecto, tenía un olor apestoso. Decidió tomarle la palabra y entro en el baño. Luego podría hablar con él.

Issei por su parte estaba mirando el refrigerador en búsqueda de comida. Pero no había nada que pudiera comer. Se lamento no saber cocinar.

—"Ya no aguanto. Cuando tenga tiempo aprenderé a cocinar".

Sin más que hacer se puso una camiseta blanca y por encima una camisa verde clara desabotonada.

Para entonces la joven ya había salido del baño. Y se encontraba en la sala a sus espaldas.

— ¿Cómo acabe aquí?—le pregunto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de las sabanas dobladas en el sofá. Por lo que le volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Alguien más vive aquí?

Issei llevo su vista hasta donde se posaba la de ella. Llevo su mano hasta unos lentes de oscuros que estaban junto al estante de las llaves. Le respondió al tiempo que se los ponía.

—Solo mí hermano y yo. Abras notado que hay dos habitaciones, tú te quedaste en la mía, mi hermano duerme en la otra.

Ya estaba claro quien había dormido en el sofá.

—Dejando eso atrás. ¿Te apetece salir a comer?

El gruñido de su estomago la hizo ruborizarse.

—Creo que podría comer—acepto con un suspiro.

—Entonces no se diga más—finalizo Issei saliendo de la casa siendo seguido por ella.

Caminaban hacia un café donde comer.

—Por cierto, aun no me has dicho tú nombre—recordó Issei.

La pelirroja lo miro para presentarse.

—Me llamo Erza Scarlet. Tú puedes decirme Erza, Issei—el joven sonrió por la mención de su nombre— ¿Cómo acabe durmiendo en tú cuarto?

—Se puede decir que fue mera casualidad—dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Le relato los hechos de la noche anterior. Al terminal, ya estaban frente a un café.

—Así que por ello termine allí—dijo ella luego de comprender todo.

Y entonces una mesera ya les iba a tomar la orden. Issei ordeno tostadas con tortillas y jugo de naranja. Pero Erza permaneció con la mirada baja y un poco complicada.

— ¿Qué ordenaras?—pregunto Issei mirándola.

—La verdad es que no tengo dinero. Debí perderlo en el bar.

—mmm… si ese es el caso. Tráigame un desayuno completo más una tarta de fresas—y despidió a la camarera.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Ser tan amable. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Issei bufo antes de contestar con una sonrisa sincera. La verdad es que no he hecho nada para que tengas que ayudarme.

—No se necesita ningún motivo para ayudar a alguien—contrapuso Issei—Si tienes la oportunidad; lo haces y ya.

Erza no se decidía sobre si Issei era un idiota, o una persona diferente. Pero a pesar de ser un demonio, Issei parecía un santo.

Entonces llego la mesera con las órdenes.

—Con eso aclarado—toma un sorbo del jugo—Me gustaría saber más de ti. Por ejemplo; ¿Qué hace una chica tan joven bebiendo en un bar?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—se negó ella.

—Bien—dijo Issei comiendo—No puedo, ni quiero, obligarte a decirme nada.

Ella también comenzó a comer, Issei se quito los lentes y erza dejo caer los palillos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Issei mirándola.

Erza no se había fijado en los ojos de Issei. Rojos como un fuego ardiente en las venas de un guerrero, penetrantes cual puñal en su costilla dorsal, fenomenal cual amanecer. Eso y más era lo que ella pensaba de esa mirada.

Por alguna razón le dieron ganas de pelear contra la persona dueña de esos ojos que la cautivaron y retaron a la vez. Probar si esa persona merecía esos ojos. De todas formas, según ella y otras personas, no hay mejor forma de conocer a una persona que mediante una pelea.

—Ahora ¿por qué me miras así?—pregunto de nuevo notando la extraña mirada de Erza.

—Quiero pelear contra ti—expuso sin rodeos demostrando que no se iba por las ramas.

Issei evito el tenedor con la tostada unos segundos, lo dejo en el plato y hablo.

—No eres una persona normal que sepa del mundo sobrenatural. No, incluso sabes que soy un demonio. Sin embargo eres humana, con grandes dotes de magia inalcanzables para cualquiera. A juzgar por tú cuerpo también eres una buena combatiente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas—dedujo Issei mirándola a los ojos—También se que no tienes familia con vida. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

—E-En realidad—Issei la miro expectante—En nada. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

Issei termino de comer y se limpiaba con una servilleta.

—Tú me los has dicho—ella arrugo el gesto—Claro que no fue directamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo la habilidad de leer a las personas siempre que me lo propongo. Cada palabra, cada movimiento es un indicio—se detuvo un momento—Pero hay algo más allá de eso. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma, no hay nada más cierto que ello. No obstante, es casi imposible mirar a través de ellos. Aunque no es mi caso. Mis ojos, estos ojos que ves, son capaces de ver por los de una persona.

Era cierto lo que pensaba, Issei no era alguien normal en lo absoluto

—Sin embargo prefiero no hacerlo muy seguido, solo cuando alguien me interesa de verdad. Pero aun así, prefiero ir por el camino largo. Por ende solo deduje solo un poco de ti.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—La misma que tú, pero con dos meses más.

—Entonces tienes 15 años.

— ¿Por qué el interés?

—Es solo que eres muy listo para tú edad.

No dijeron más cuando le trajeron la tarta de fresas. Issei solo miraba con una sonrisa, el cómo Erza comía alegre.

—"Es muy tierna"—pensó con una sonrisa.

[Te gusta]—le dijo Ddraig en broma.

—"¡Cállate, bocazas!"

Erza termino con la tarta y miro a Issei, que tenia la mirada perdida, pero la recupero para verla.

—Entonces ya conoces cosas sobre mí. Pero yo no conozco nada de ti.

Issei se levanto dejando la propina y el dinero en la mesa. Erza lo siguió hasta que salieron de nuevo a la calle.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?—le pregunto Issei sacando los lentes.

Pero no llego a ponérselos cuando Erza se los arrebato.

—Sí vuelves a ocultar tu mirada, te daré una paliza—le aseguro ella. Issei no entendió porque de eso, pero lo dejo pasar—Quiero saber quién eres en realidad—le contesto retomando el tema.

Issei sonrió. La toma del brazo y comenzó a correr. Erza, sorprendida, no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Qué haces?—alcanzo a decir mientras corría— ¿A dónde vamos?—volvió a preguntar.

—A conocernos—dijo Issei sin parar de correr.

 **En otro lugar.**

Vali ya se había despertado, estaba listo para irse a otro lugar en ese momento. Issei ya le había dicho por celular que se había ido con Erza, como dijo que se llamaba la chica.

El peli-plata tomo su chaqueta y salió del apartamento. Caminaba con las manos en los bolcillos, cuenta no se daba de una figura que lo seguía cada vez más cerca.

Como una preparación para el ataque, esa figura se lanzo a la espalda de Vali. Pero este se movió hábilmente a un lado evitando los brazos que lo hubieran envuelto. Miro a la joven con una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Aun eres muy lenta—le dijo con un beso, desprevenido, en la frente—Me es muy fácil esquivarte.

La joven de cabello rojo burdeos supero su sonrojo con una mirada determinada. Le miro al tiempo que decía con viveza:

—Aun no, pero pronto no podrás escaparte—justo esa determinación era lo que le encantaba al peli-plata.

La joven se trataba de Akiza Izinski, una dragona muy particular. Tenía la misma edad de Vali, con las cualidades de su raza, claro está, puede cambiar a su forma de dragona a voluntad. Por otro lado, también era parte humana. Esto último debido a su madre. Lamentablemente, ya fallecida.

—Espero te esfuerces—añadió Vali comenzando a caminar.

—Así lo hare—aseguro ella—Por cierto, ¿Issei-san, no habrá venido contigo?

—Perspicaz como de costumbre, claro que aun no te comparas con él. Pero sí, también vino.

—Asumo que no fue solo por gusto.

—No, teníamos cosas que hacer aquí. Pero eso lo terminamos ayer, ahora somos libres durante los siguientes días. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Una propuesta de cita explicita pero sutil. Para nadie era un secreto que a Vali le gustaba Aki, como le llaman comúnmente, y él tampoco daba indicio de ocultar su atracción por ella. Para ella era lo mismo, lo quería sin decírselo por que le gustaba verle coquetearla sin que él supiera lo que ella sentía por él. Claro está que este sentimiento no fue mutuo al comienzo, la perseverancia de Vali la alcanzo luego de varios intentos.

—Entonces tengamos una cita—Aki no se midió en su palabras y fue clara en todos los aspectos. Le gustaba como Vali se sonrojaba al mencionárselo tan explicito.

Tal vez ahora aceptara ser su novia, pero dejaría que sufriera un poco más… solo un poco.

 **En otro lugar**

—No entiendo por qué hacemos esto—dijo Erza sentada junto a Issei.

Ambos se encontraban en el primer puesto de una montaña rusa que subía antes de iniciar la velocidad.

—Tú dijiste que querías conocerme. Que mejor manera que mediante una cita—dijo causando que Erza abriera los ojos.

— ¿C-Cita? Pero eso lo hacen solo las… ¡AH!—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el carro gano velocidad de golpe.

Erza grito aferrada al carro. Issei reía divertido, no solo por la adrenalina y emoción de la atracción, sino también por las expresiones de Erza. Le daba gracia ver como ella pasaba de la sorpresa al terror y luego de un rato a la diversión.

Fueron tres vueltas seguidas donde se encontraron de cabeza. Para entonces Erza ya se había acostumbrado y comenzado a divertir. Era la primera vez que Issei vio la risa de Erza.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, Issei salió y le tendió una mano. Erza lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?—era más un pedido que una pregunta, Issei le regalo una sonrisa.

—Más tarde nos volvemos a montar.

Acepto bajo protesta, e Issei sonrió con una gota en la mejilla por el seño fruncido de Erza. Luego de eso, pasaron por distintos juegos, desde la rivalidad de los carros chocones hasta otras diversiones como las sillas voladoras.

En este momento Issei sonreía mirando a la chica comer moderadamente un algodón de azúcar. Ambos reían de acuerdo a sus edades, como pocas veces se mostraba.

— ¿Cómo está el algodón?—pregunto Issei tomando un sorbo de su bebida congelada.

—Delicioso—respondió arrancándole otro pedazo.

En ese momento, Issei vio a Vali, estaba acompañado de Akiza. No le sorprendió ver a la joven junto a su hermano, entendía que Vali la encontrase recientemente, pues la chica estaría terminando la escuela para irse a la academia.

— ¡Issei-san!—saludo Aki agitando la mano.

Issei sonrió y Erza enarco una ceja, luego presto más atención al peli-plata. Aki y Vali se acercaron a ellos.

—Es un gusto volver a verte Aki—saludo Issei abrazando a la joven. Cortando el abrazo volvió a tomar a palabra—Aun que admito que es una grata sorpresa verte.

Aki entonces presto atención a la pelirroja, y con una sonrisa la saludo.

—Tú debes ser Rías. Issei no habla mucho de su pasado, pero Vali me dijo sobre una persona a la cual quería mucho—Issei miro a su hermano causando que este desviara la mirada.

Incluso Vali que era su hermano, podía sentirse nervioso ante la mirada de Issei. Incluso a veces podía sentir… miedo. Pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

Erza miro a Aki con una expresión confusa, pero Issei se adelanto a hablar.

—Ella es Erza, Aki—dijo un poco serio.

Pero esa seriedad fue remplazada por un rubor ante la siguiente insinuación.

—Entonces ella es tú novia—inquirió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Vali comprimió una risa, Issei y Erza compartieron un mismo rubor. Superándolo en joven hablo.

—No somos novios. Nos estamos conociendo, eso es todo.

Una chibi Erza se sentó cruzada de brazos con un puchero.

—Pero aun así—vocifero Aki—No me vas a negar que Erza es linda.

La pelirroja permaneció expectante, al igual que la chibi en su cabeza. Pero esta última miraba por encima del hombro.

—Hermosa es un mejor término, y sí, lo es—Issei le dio más que solo razón en esta contestación. Luego añadió: —incluso más que tú.

Una pequeña curva hacia arriba se forma en sus labios. La chibi se paro con el pecho en alto orgullosa. Acababa de ganar una victoria personal.

—Siempre tan injusto—concluyo Aki vencida.

—Por cierto—dijo Issei—No los he presentado—y procedió con la pelirroja—Ella es Erza Scarlet.

—Un gusto—dijo la chica.

Fue Aki quien estrecho su mano amistosamente.

—Un gusto, Erza-san—y procedió a presentarse—Soy Akiza Izinski…

—La bruja de la rosa negra—añadió Erza.

Aki la miro sorprendida al igual que Vali, Issei arqueo una ceja. Aki continúo.

—Mi madre porto ese título hace algún tiempo. No espero que la conocieras—dijo Aki un poco nostálgica.

—La bruja de la rosa negra fue una gran maga. Su enfermedad fue una verdadera tragedia—dio su pésame y continuo—Fue conocida, sobre todo, por casarse con una dragón con el cual hiso un contrato. Conocer a la hija de ese matrimonio es una grata sorpresa.

Aki le sonrió sincera y grata. No a muchas personas, sobre todo magos, les agradaba su madre.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Titania—dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Erza—Tu nombre también es muy famoso.

Ni para Issei ni para Vali era un secreto el pasado de Aki, sin embargo, les intereso el titulo que esta uso para referirse a Erza. Claro que a Vali fue al que más le llamo la atención, puesto que Issei ya conocía este detalle.

—Supongo que me toca—añadió Vali llamando la atención—Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, soy él hermano de Issei y espero enfrentarte en un futuro—se presento junto a su reto.

Erza lo miro analítica, este chico también era una demonio, más aun, un descendiente de Satanás, él rey demonio original1.

—Vali es mi hermano, Aki es nuestra amiga desde hace unos años— añadió Issei con una sonrisa.

Durante ese día Issei le había contado sobre su situación con los demonios, el hecho e considerar a Vali su hermano y otras cosas. No menciono nada de su familia ni de sus antiguos planes.

—Un gusto, espero nos llevemos bien—finalizo Erza.

 **Kioto sobrenatural – Castillo Yokai**

Una hermosa mujer rubia se miraba en un espejo luciendo un kimono blanco con rojo y bordado dorado. Por sus colas y sus dos orejas, era obvio que se trataba de una yokai, una kyubi en toda la palabra, o kitsune como también se les llama a los yokai de tipo zorro. No se trataba de nadie más que de la misma Yasaka.

— ¿Qué te parece este?—pregunto mirando a una niña detrás de ella.

Kunou era su nombre, y era la hija de nueve años de Yasaka. Con una sonrisa le respondió.

—Ese es perfecto para la noche. Pero a ti todo te queda bien oka-san—dijo la niña ganando una sonrisa de la madre.

Esas sonrisas que ambas se daban, era el ahora de un pasado fatal, una mortal herida en el pasado de Yasaka.

Años atrás un criminal la cortejo, claro que ella tampoco sabía que él era un criminal. Aunque tampoco parecía serlo. Era amable, gentil, cariñoso, apuesto y bien educado, y al igual que ella, era un Kitsune. Un príncipe sin reino… o eso parecía. La segó, le lleno los oídos de palabras bonitas y ella cayo. Se coló en su habitación una noche en su semana de apareamiento… y la embarazo.

Al terminal la semana ella lo busco, pero no lo encontró.

Un mes y 3.000 km después un yokai fue encarcelado. Como se trataba de un yokai, le correspondió a ella dictar su sentencia. Algo diplomático y sencillo. Casi se ahogo al ver al criminal, ¡era él! El hombre que la había enamorado. No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo.

Estuvo tentada a adsorberlo de sus crímenes por un momento, pero descarto la idea cuando leyeron sus crímenes. Se le sentenciaba por robo, asesinato violación… y seducción de mujeres vírgenes. Por lo que llego a saber, ella había sido la cereza de un pastel que incluía a decenas de jóvenes vírgenes que fueron seducidas por él.

Motivada por los sentimientos de las jóvenes victimas que habían sufrido por él, y aunque su hijo quedara sin un padre. Ella le sentencio a la pena máxima.

Cincuenta latigazos que desprendieron la piel de su espalda fueron el preparativo para una desmembración y cremación. No estuvo presente en ninguno de los casos, no lo quería volver a ver. Pero una parte de ella se fue con él.

Parte que recupero con el nacimiento de Kunou.

—"Supongo que al final me dejo algo bueno"—pensó Pensó besando la frente de su hija.

Entonces sus orejas captaron algo, pero tarde. Un pequeño piquete en su cuello hiso que llevara su mano al lugar. Un dardo. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos con esfuerzo, fue capaz de mirar a su hija inconsciente con un dardo en el cuello. Luego cayó al suelo casi sin fuerzas.

Unos pies delante de ella fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—Objetivo neutralizado—dijo la persona a través de un círculo en su oído.

A 1.200 metros un francotirador quito el ojo de la mira de su rifle. Tenía unas orejas de lobo sobre la cabeza y un colmillo de plata asomaba su labio. Su ojo izquierdo era una ira que se contrajo.

 **En otro lugar.**

—Tienes personas muy interesantes a tú alrededor—comento Erza a Issei—A una Dragona hija de una maga. Un hermano descendiente de Lucifer que además es el actual Hakuryuukou, y por ello tú rival, más aun se quieren como hermanos. Eres un demonio de sangre pura, ex-heredero del clan Gremory, que es perseguido por un crimen que no cometió, por demás también posees la [Boosted Gear].

Issei se rasco la nuca.

—Es parte de mi vida. Ahora podemos decir que nos conocemos—concluyo Issei con una sonrisa.

—Sin duda eres extraño—dijo Erza devolviéndole la sonrisa—Pero también muy interesante.

¡BONG!

Una explosión de colores en el cielo nocturno llamo su atención.

—Ya comenzó—dijo Vali mirando al cielo.

Se trataba de los fuegos artificiales. Las personas también los miraban, más aun en parejas. Era un espectáculo simple para ellos, pero no por ende dejaba de serles entretenido.

— ¿…?—un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Aki cuando Vali le tomo la mano.

Lo miro, y noto que estaba desviando la mirada con un rubor. Sonriendo para sí misma, se dejo ser y contemplo los fuegos artificiales.

Erza presto atención a su alrededor. Vio como las personas se juntaban en grupos de dos para contemplar las luces en el cielo. Se miro su propia mano… sola, sin ninguna que le de calor. Quiso ver a Issei a su lado, pero este no estaba. Logro verlo a varios metros en una colina, también solo, con la vista puesta en el cielo.

Moviéndose entre las personas, Erza se abrió paso hasta la colina donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Sentando apoyándose en sus manos contemplaba en cielo, con la duda de que estaría haciendo su familia.

Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una mano se poso en la suya. Era Erza que se sentó a su lado a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.

—Erza… tú…

—No eres el único que se siente solo… yo también me he sentido así.

No dijeron más nada, solo permanecieron sujetos de las manos viendo el cielo.

— ¿Sera que se han dado cuenta?—cuestiono Aki en voz baja.

Vali miro hacia los pelirrojos.

— ¿De qué cosa?—cuestiono él sin entenderle.

—Qué ambos son compatibles—respondió reconociendo la densidad de Vali—Pueden ser buena pareja.

Vali no lo pensó hasta entonces.

—La verdad es que nunca he visto a Issei interesarse en una mujer de esa forma—comento mirando a Aki—Por ello me sorprende verlo apegado con una chica… comenzaba a pensar que era…

Se acallo de pronto, fue como si su corazón se hubiera detenido evitándole completar la oración. Sintió la mirada apocalíptica de Issei aplastar su cuerpo, pero Issei no había cruzado los ojos del cielo. Sin embargo era como si estuviera viéndolo sin verlo. Era miedo lo que sentía en esta ocasión.

—"Sin duda es el Diablo"—pensó secando el sudor de su frente mientras intentaba calmar sus latidos.

Era increíble lo que su hermano podía hacer sin mover un musculo. Pero eso que sintió solo fue una advertencia, y lo sabía.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir?—pregunto Aki.

—O-Olvídalo—logro articular luego de tragar saliva.

Y no era que Issei fuera homofóbico. Simplemente odiaba la idea de que lo tildaran de gay. Eso era algo que él nunca seria.

—Issei, no te he agradecido por este día—dijo Erza mirándolo.

Issei entonces vio más allá de la chica que conoció al comienzo del día. Más allá de esos ojos indomables y actitud antipática. Ahora veía solo a una joven adolecente que había sufrido durante su vida.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—le resto importancia—cuando quieras podemos volver a salir.

Una grata sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica, misma que Issei correspondió.

—Me gusta la idea—afirmo ella.

Pero en ese momento algo sucedió. Ellos lo sintieron y por ello se alarmaron.

[Compañero]

—Tú también lo sentiste—Erza asintió.

— ¿Que pudo ser?—pregunto levantándose junto a él.

Issei lo pensó un momento, se daba algunas ideas, pero nada confirmativo.

—No estoy seguro—respondió.

Volteo a mirar a su hermano, este le asintió junto a Aki. Se creó un círculo de comunicación en los oídos de los cuatro.

—Iré primero, no es prudente ir todos a la vez—Ya estaban reunido en la colina, y lograron asentir— Escucharan lo que yo escucho a través de estos círculos. Si algo pasa vayan rápido.

A erza no le gustaba la idea de quedarse allí, no estante acepto. Pero Vali que conocía a su hermano sabía que era el más indicado para averiguar lo que pasaba.

En un borrón Issei se movió, gran velocidad con un rumbo claro. Sabia a donde se dirigía, más no conocía su destino. Luego de un rato corriendo entre los arboles llego al lugar indicado. Chasqueo la lengua ante lo que vio.

[¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?]—la duda era de Ddraig.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la entrada al castillo yokai. Pero inexplicable eran los casi cincuenta cuerpos de yokais muertos. Algunos con vestiduras blancas, otros de negro. Los primeros superando a los segundos.

La mente de Issei trabajaba en una respuesta. Se acerco al lugar y miro los cuerpos de cerca. Supo que se le acercaban desde atrás, pero también sabía que no era ningún enemigo.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto sin voltearse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Akame a su espalda—No es bueno que estés en Kioto, el Hakuryuukou…

—Se que él también está en Kioto, eso no me preocupa. Aunque seamos enemigos destinados, él es mi hermano. Aunque agradezco tú preocupación.

Akame en verdad no se esperaba lo que Issei le acababa de decir. Pero no era momento para estar sorprendida. Ahora le tocaba a ella responder.

—Tenemos la misión de eliminar a 7 objetivos. Todos son yokais renegados bajo la protección de alguien de la nobleza, ese es nuestro octavo objetivo—informo de forma rápida.

—Supongo que Leone también está aquí—supuso Issei.

Y como si al diablo invocara, la rubia salió caminando desde el bosque hasta ellos.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Issei—dijo la rubia, estaba transformada.

Se paro frente a él. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Issei. ¿Por qué esta chica en particular le daba esta sensación?

—No entiendo porque cada que te veo me dan escalofríos—comento causándole gracia.

— ¿Sera que te gusto?—inquirió de forma coqueta.

Issei gano un diminuto sonrojo.

— ¿Quien más, además de ustedes, está aquí?—pregunto Issei cambiando el tema.

—Solo somos tres, los demás estaban ocupados—respondió Akame.

—Asumo que yo no fui incluido en esos tres.

—No, pero tampoco es como si estuviéramos en problemas—dijo Leone confiada—solo con nosotros es más que suficiente.

El sonido metálico de unos pasos les llamo la atención hacia la entrada al castillo.

—Esa confianza es muy arrogante—comento un hombre de cabello azul claro que vestía una armadura de acero plateada con bufanda del color de su cabello. Dos orejas de lobo asomaban por su cabeza al igual que una cola.

Junto a él se encontraba otro sujeto de mayor tamaño. Cabello negro con orejas de oso y facciones fieras. Su estatura era de 2.32 m y sus manos eran más unas garras de oso. No llevaba más que unos pantalones dejando expuesta su piel morena.

—Insectos como estos solo hacen que goce más con sus muertes—dijo tronándose los dedos.

Issei afilo la mirada hacia los yokais. Ya se comenzaba a dar una idea de lo que pasaba. Más aun cuando otro yokai salió acompañado de varios otros con ropas negras.

El nuevo era de tipo león con una gran cabellera rubia, más pequeño que el oso con una estatura de 1.90 m. de hombros anchos, músculos bien definidos, ojos amarillos penetrantes y con una cola de león.

—Un golpe de estado—concluyo Issei.

(Aplausos)

—Brillante—dijo el león mientras aplaudía—pero no del todo acertado.

Issei lo miro sin reflejar sentimiento.

—Supongo que tú eres el líder—dijo Issei.

—Eres muy inteligente, joven. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kalyon.

Leone hablo con obvio desafío.

—Veo que eres un yokai león. Me gustaría asesinarte yo misma—más Kalyon la miro degradante.

Miro a Issei para hablar.

—Como ya he dicho, no estás del todo equivocado. Sin embargo, este es más que un golpe de estado. Porque aunque derroquemos a Yasaka esta noche, los demás yokai no se pondrán de nuestra lado. Es mejor eliminarlos para que luego no sean un estorbo.

—Genocidio—los ojos de todos se abrieron ante las palabras de Issei—Asesinaras a toda una raza, solo para gobernar sobre los que queden.

Kalyon sonrió. Le había quitado las palabras d la boca.

—Veo, en verdad, que eres muy inteligente—admiro al joven—Dime, cuanto más has logrado deducir.

—Por lo que dices y veo, ya has tomado el castillo, supongo que también capturaste a Yasaka. Aprovechaste el festival para hacerlo, pero no me explico como la capturaste.

—Brillante, me agradas, joven. Pero te diré que ningún yokai puede ver una bala viajando a 1.213 km/h desde 1.200 metros, claro que la bala tenía que ser especial y los sentidos de Yasaka tenían que ser afectados en parte para que funcionara.

—Un traidor—de nuevo acertó—eso explica porque la seguridad del castillo fue tan pobre.

—No dejas de sorprenderme—añadió Kalyon dejando de sonreír—Nuestro objetivo es eliminar a los yokai que deshonran a nuestra raza, estoy alto de ver como los humanos dejaron de temernos. Siglos antes nosotros éramos quienes dominaban esta tierra, pero eso se ha perdido con el tiempo.

—Piensas usar a Yasaka para este fin. Eso explica el porqué permanece viva.

—Nunca dije que estaba viva—contrapuso Kalyon.

—No. Tú no negaste cuando dije que la capturaste. Por ellos se que está viva, y la razón de que lo este, es porque piensas liberar el poder del diez colas usándola como portadora. ¿Tengo razón?

Kalyon se irrito, Issei lo había deducido todo con solo hablar unos segundos con él.

—Pero según recuerdo, ese ritual solo se efectuara cuando la medianoche caiga—Issei ya había estudiado ese ritual por accidente, se supone que buscaba en el género de "sellos" cuando se topo con él. Pero gracias a ese tropiezo ahora sabía lo que Kalyon planeaba.

—Comienzas a irritarme, mocoso. En efecto, no te equivocas en nada. Pero para la media noche solo faltan 18 minutos. Ustedes no podrán hacer nada.

El león se volteo para adentrarse en el castillo.

— ¡Kalyon!—grito Issei llamándolo—Te prometo que esta noche, tú morirás.

El león continúo su camino sin problemas. Issei solo lo vio irse, lo vería luego.

—Esto no es parte de nuestra misión—dijo Akame desenvainando a Murasame—Pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido, o nosotros también moriremos.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Leone—Ese sujeto se atrevió a ignorarme, lo hare pagar por eso.

— ¿Enserio creen que nos vencerán?—dijo el peli-azul empuñando dos cuchillos en forma de colmillos.

—Que equivocados están—completo el oso.

Era seguro que esa noche decidiría el destino de muchas personas, y todo comenzaría en un segundo.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice la última vez. La razón de esto es que me robaron el USB que usaba para guardar los capítulos, como no era mío me toco pagarlo y en consecuencia no podía ir al internet a pasar lo que escribía en las hojas, además de que ese USB tenía la mayor parte de este capítulo. Pero bueno, ya todo eso ha pasado. Ahora tengo un nuevo USB (que también es prestado) en donde escribir.**

 **Dejando eso atrás les agradezco la paciencia y el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad que sí. Ahora pondré el resultado de la votación para Reina y abriré otra encuesta.**

 **Los resultados fueron estos:**

 **1-Tiamat: 3 votos.**

 **2-Esdeath: 2 votos**

 **3-Crom Cruach: 3 votos**

 **Bueno tenemos un empate entre dragones. En este caso la votación aun no será cerrada y los tres candidatos tendrán oportunidad esta el próximo capítulo (Los que votaron ya no pueden cambiar su opinión). Habrá que esperar.**

 **Sobre Akiza Izinski, ella es un personaje de YU-GI-OH 5Ds. La escogí por que quería emparejar a Vali con alguien en este capítulo. Además cierta historia a este personaje que en sí, es un dragón.**

 **Por cierto, alguien me dijo una vez en darle un pequeño harem a Vali. ¿Qué opinan de eso? La verdad es que a mí no me convence, pero les dejo la palabra final a ustedes.**

 **Otra cosa que quería decir es sobre los puestos de peón de Rías. ¿A quién ponen como candidatos?**

 **Y sobre Rias… bueno, ella no se mencionara hasta dentro de algunos capítulos.**

 **Eso sería todo, espero sus Reviews. Nos vemos.**

 **P.D: Yo no he dejado de escribir a mano, ya los capítulos los tengo listos hasta el 13. Pero aun pueden cambiar según lo que ustedes me digan.**

(1 Satanás Lucifer, el rey demonio original: esto lo puso puesto que Satanás fue el nombre que Lucifer obtuvo al volverse un demonio. Satanás y Lucifer son la misma persona, tengan eso en cuenta).


	12. Final de temporada parte 1

**Reviews:**

 **A. R. Lopez:** Un voto además de una razón por la cual debería de ser ella la reina, no obstante yo no elijo (aun así, no se sobre su nivel si ella ganara).

La verdad es que esta votación está reñida entre Crom y Tiamat.

Me tarde bastante el poder actualizar, pido disculpas por eso. Pero hice todo lo posible para escribir. Nos leemos luego.

 **Franz Myers:** La traición ya es un tema bastante usado y se volvió un cliché, intento hacer algo nuevo aquí y me alegra que te guste.

Cualquier personaje es bienvenido. Pero no tomare en cuenta a Constantine puesto que pertenece al universo de DC.

Y tú voto a decidido la elección de la reina, al menos por un momento antes de volverse a empatar. Nos leemos luego.

 **Black:** Yo también la espero, y ya tengo algo planeado para eso. Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Ivan meza:** ¿Naruto? Te habrás equivocado de historia.

 **AeroSmith 21:** Orgia… próximamente escribiré lemones, no falta demasiado para eso. Pero con esos personajes todavía no… pero pronto. Te sorprende que Vali no sea gay, la verdad es que no sabía con quien podía emparejarlo. Gracias por el review, espero el próximo, ¡saludos!

 **Capitulo-12 (Final de temporada parte 1):** Carrera contra el reloj.

Los yokai se lanzaron contra ellos. Akame y Leone listas para el intercambio los esperaban pacientes. Issei simplemente se mantenía estático, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

—"Parece que no estaban muy lejos"—pensó Issei y una explosión se hiso presente.

La mayoría de los yokai fueron consumidos por dicha explosión. Otros la evitaron saltando a los lados, pero fueron aprisionados contra el suelo por enredaderas salidas del mismo.

Una armadura blanca sin casco aterrizaba junto a ellos, otras dos chicas se acercaban por tierra a paso rápido.

—No espere que llegaran tan rápido—comento Issei.

—Pues fue una ventaja ya que no hay tiempo.

— ¿Quienes son ellas?—preguntaron Leone, Erza y Aki señalándose mutuamente.

—No hay tiempo para las presentaciones, por el momento todos somos aliados. Ahora saben la situación, y no tenemos mucho tiempo—volteándose a los enemigos Issei tenia de frente al oso— ¡Acaben rápido!

¡PUM!

Las manos del oso fueron detenidas por las garras de Leone, y el piso bajo ella se agrieto. Issei no parpadeo un solo segundo por la situación.

—Tú pelearas contra mi—clamo Leone pateándolo mandándolo arrastrando los pies por el suelo.

—"¡Qué fuerza!"—pensaron Aki y Erza contemplando a la rubia.

Issei corrió hacia ellas, en sus manos aparecieron dos cuchillos, intercepto a un yokai que iba contra Erza. Los cuchillos retuvieron a la lanza e Issei y el yokai midieron fuerzas. Pero el pelirrojo le aplasto el pie y luego lo degolló.

[Viejos hábitos no se olvidan]—comentaba Ddraig la pisa pie.

El yokai cayó al suelo e Issei miro a la pelirroja por encima del hombro con expresión seria.

—Sí aun tienes mis lentes dámelos—Erza no entendía el motivo, pero aun así se los saco del bolcillo y se los arrojo—Gracias.

Luego de ponérselos, presiono un botón que estaba en la esquina de los lentes. Estos cambiaron a ser una máscara de color negra metálica, y la apariencia de Issei cambio a la de Ex, sus también cambiaron, ahora tenía una camiseta negra azabache y una gabardina larga sin mangas color blanca e interior negro.

—Cambio mi apariencia para no llamar la atención no deseada—explico lanzándose a la entrada del castillo—Leone, Erza, encárguense de estos dos yokai. Los demás entraremos al castillo.

Las mencionadas asintieron y los otros comenzaron su corrida hacia la entrada. Los yokai restantes los esperaron a recibirlos, pero tuvieron que saltar para evitar las raíces salidas del suelo. Nada evito que sus cuerpos cayeran al suelo cortados, pues Akame e Issei les acabaron en el aire.

—Objetivos eliminados—dijo Akame poniéndose de pie.

Continuamente entraron al castillo los cuatro juntos.

—Este lugar es muy grande—dijo Aki viendo el techo.

—No podremos encontrar a Yasaka-sama si permanecemos juntos.

—Entonces separémonos—acordó Issei a las palabras de Vali—Tú y Aki revisen los pisos superiores y los jardines. Nosotros iremos a los inferiores a los calabozos.

Con asentimiento, los jóvenes se separaron en dos grupos.

 **Fuera del castillo.**

En la entrada la batalla continuaba entra las chicas contra sus respectivos oponentes.

La pelea de Leone contra el oso, más allá de ser nivelada. Era una batalla simplemente de fuerza. Claro que la rubia le había infringido un mayor daño gracias a su tamaño más pequeño, y por ende, una agilidad y flexibilidad superiores a las del gigantesco ser.

—Eso es todo lo que puedes dar…—inquiría la rubia agachándose y rodando a un lado evitando dos ataques del oso—…Esperaba más.

Logro gira su cuerpo en el aire evitando otra pata, y quedando de espaldas a él… le impacto otro sonoro puñetazo en la columna. Pero su oponente solo encorvaba un poco su espalda. Con una exclamación energética, la rubia lo rodeo y usando su gran fuerza… un supléx alemán le fue aplicado al yokai. La rubia se levanto rápido y tomo distancia, el oso estaba aun enterrado de cabeza al suelo.

—Nada mal, mocosa—hablo acomodándose en el suelo—Pero eso no bastara.

Su cabeza poseía unos pequeños hilillos de sangre bajaban por su cabeza.

Por otra parte la batalla de Erza era librada contra el yokai llamado Wolf. Este último estaba armado con dos cuchillos en forma de colmillos con los cuales atacaba de forma rápida.

¡TICK x 3!

Pero la defensa de Erza tampoco era tarea fácil de superar. El yokai corría directo hacia ella con ambos cuchillos en mano dispuesto a cercenarla.

¡TICK x 4!

Más estocadas fueron intercambiadas entre ambos, pero solo Erza había recibido daño, claro que estos no pasaban de pequeños cortes no muy profundos en las partes que su armadura no cubría.

—"Aun sin tocarme, es capaz de herirme con la energía que rodea sus cuchillas si acercan demasiado"—pensó preparara para el próximo intercambio—"su velocidad también es un problema, no me será fácil alcanzarlo siendo tan rápido".

De nueva cuenta ambos se lanzaban contra el otro. Chocando los filos de sus armas, varias chispas volaron y en un parpadeo… ya ambos se encontraron a dos metros detrás del otro.

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron de las manos de la pelirroja al suelo, aun así, no soltó la espada y estaba segura de haberle asestado más de un corte. Wolf no tenía ningún rasguño cuando ella lo vio por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la segunda piel que lo cubría.

—"Una segunda piel invisible hecha completamente de energía natural"—y dicha piel se volvió a regenerar de ambos cortes que tenia—"Por eso mis ataques no le surten efecto"—se dio la vuelta mientras pensaba la forma de vencerlo.

Wolf la miraba con una sonrisa colmilluda, era obvia su clara ventaja. Erza clavo la enorme espada en el suelo sin dejar de verlo, y una luz la cubrió.

 **[Re-Equipo] []** (Armadura de la Rueda)

(No describiré las armaduras, solamente búsquenlas por el nombre que les digo)

Sus prendas fueron cambiadas por otra armadura de distinto tipo, y ahora tenía dos espadas más en sus manos y otras siente flotando a su alrededor. Con ambas espadas extendidas a los lados miraba desafiante al yokai.

—Ven aquí lobito de pacotilla.

—No seas insolente—y se lanzo contra ella.

¡TICK x 2!

Ambos cuchillos chocaron contra la espada que estuvo en el suelo, y las que rodeaban a Erza se dispararon en una estocada directa contra el yokai… y le dieron de lleno al pecho, más no le causaron daño alguno. Evitando que su cuerpo siguiera chocando contra las espadas, Wolf se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás.

— ¡Te tengo!—exclamo Erza.

— ¡Qué…!

Otras dos espadas se dirigían por su espada, eran las que había empuñado Erza. Pero el lobo las evito agachándose, las espadas pasaron de largo por sobre su cabeza.

—Aun no acabo.

Erza ya le venía por el frente armada con la espada más grande. Wolf no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa más que poner sus cuchillos en X para recibir el filo de la hoja, obligadamente sus pies fueron arrastrados por el suelo.

—No me esperaba tres ataques en cadena—dijo Wolf aun siendo arrastrado.

— ¿Tres? —repitió Erza con una sonrisa.

Y las dos alas de la armadura se flexionaron hacia adelante para golpearlo. Wolf no lo pudo evitar y fue mandado a rodar por el suelo, se incorporo rápido y sin daño. Alcanzo a ver las dos espadas que venían contra él, y por ende las desvió con los cuchillos. Erza se encontró sobre él, y le arrojo otras dos espadas que evito de la misma manera. Pero ella siguió con un corte descendente con la más grande.

¡TICKL!

Enorme fuerza la del impacto para generar una onda de aire. Wolf lo había bloqueado con ambos cuchillos.

— ¡Qué!—exclamo Wolf

La enorme espada brillo con intensidad y Erza ejerció mayor fuerza en el empuje hacia abajo. Las piernas de Wolf se flexionaron un poco y su cuerpo se encorvo un poco hacia atrás. Las cuatro espadas que Wolf había bloqueado antes, ahora se aprovechaban de su inmóvil postura para adentrarse detrás de sus rodillas y dos en sus costados.

— ¡MIERDAAAA!

¡SHIF!

— ¡Gag!

La enorme espada de Erza ahora extendida hacia un lado, derramaba varias gotas de sangre. Ambos cuchillos de Wolf se habían roto, y este se encontraba de rodillas con las cuatro espadas clavadas en donde ya fueron mencionadas, y su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado desde el hombro hasta parte de las costillas.

En sus últimas, el lobo alzo la vista a la pelirroja con sangre saliendo de su boca.

— ¿Cómo fue que me venciste?—pregunto mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba.

—Tú defensa tenía una falla.

— ¿Cu…al…fue?

—Luego de recibir un ataque, tu barreda se debilitaba durante cinco o seis segundos antes de regenerarse. Tuve que atacar rápida y simultáneamente para no dejar que esa segunda piel se volviera a regenerar—le explico.

—Ya…veo…—y el lobo dejo de respirar dejando su vista caer al suelo.

Simultáneamente su cuerpo cayó a un lado. Erza dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, tantos ataques tan seguidos uno del otro se volvían pesados de llevar.

Leone por su parte tenía al oso en su espalda, literalmente. La apretaba con verdadera fuerza que le hacía tronar las costillas. Pero usando su extraordinaria fuerza, la rubia se alzo con el oso en su espalda, y daba pasos de tortuga hacia el frente.

—No creas que por qué puedes cargarme te libraras de mí—expresaba el oso apretando más.

Una línea de sangre bajaba por los labios de la rubia hasta caer por su mentón. Pero con ojos indomables y una expresión fiera lanzo un rugido dando pasos más rápidos.

¡CLACK!

La cabeza del oso fue perforada por lo que pareció ser una especie de rayo parecido a una bala. La fuerza de sus brazos desapareció y su cuerpo se precipito a caer al suelo. Leone puso una rodilla en el suelo jadeante.

*¿Estás bien?*pregunto una vos femenina en su oído.

Limpiándose la sangre de la boca, la rubia llevo sus dedos al oído y contesto mirando a un punto determinado en una colina.

—Estoy bien, creo que casi me rompe las costillas—se incorporo y vio al oso aun vivo— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Y alzando su pie, la rubia aplasto la cabeza del yokai destruyéndole la cara.

A lo lejos, una chica quitaba su ojo de la mira de un rifle muy particular. Era el tercer miembro de Night Raid que participaba en esa misión.

Sin más, ambas chicas se miraron antes de asentir y entrar corriendo al castillo, no había tiempo que perder descansando.

 **Dentro del castillo.**

Aki y Vali llegaron a una especie de salón. Muy amplio y con un segundo piso sin escaleras para subir, del otro lado estaba una pared con grandes ventanales con vista a las colinas, frente a ellos, al otro lado del salón, se encontraba la puerta para pasar a la siguiente sección del castillo.

Dicha puerta se abrió y salieron al menos una docena de yokais con capuchas negras y máscaras de cerámica. Cada cual estaba armado con distintas armas de origen japonés.

—Yo me encargo—dijo Aki dando el paso al frente.

De su espalda, dos alas de un color rojo y detalles negros salieron, parecían hechas por placas de pétalos, eran sus alas de dragón. Vali solo se limitaba a mirar viendo a los yokais correr hacia ellos. Las alas de Aki brillaron en rojo intenso.

 **[Petal Cutting]** (Pétalos cortantes)

Aki extendió su mano al frente y de sus alas salieron dispararos cientos de pétalos contra los yokais. La mitad de ellos saltaron a los lados y hacia arriba, otros intentaron bloquearlos con sus armas, pero terminaron siendo consumidos en una lluvia de pétalos cortantes que parecía imposible de esquivar. Luego la mano de Aki se movió a la derecha, y los pétalos fueron dirigidos contra otros dos yokais que pudieron evitar ser consumidos. Al finalizar, Aki cerró su mano y los pétalos desaparecieron en partículas de luz.

Quedaban solo cuatro yokais en el juego, los demás permanecieron vivos, pero fuera de combate.

—Mi turno—dijo Vali cerrando el casco de la armadura.

Lanzo una esfera de poder demoniaco a los dos primeros blancos. Ambos saltaron y la exploto en el suelo. Un aleteo de sus alas bastó para alcanzarlos en el aire, ambos lo esperaron con sus armas lista.

¡TICK!

Pero ambas chocaron contra los antebrazos de la armadura. Y el peli-plata libero una onda de poder que lo despejo de sus enemigos, ambos yokais fueron mandados a estrellarse contra las paredes, inmediatamente después de esto, ambos fueron aprisionados por las enredaderas de Aki.

Vali le dedico una mirada de soslayo antes de usar un brazo y una pierna para bloquear el filo de los otros dos. Un golpe a la cara y luego un codazo al otro con el mismo brazo, antes de que se alejaran, él los tomo por los pies y girando su cuerpo los lanzo a impactar contra el suelo y la pared. Seguidamente Aki los aprisiono.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron antes de ver al frente.

¡CLACK THUNP!

El sonido de la bala supersónica se hizo escuchar mientras cortaba el aire. El blanco ere el pecho de Aki. Pero el peli-plata le sirvió de escudo, no obstante la armadura se vio dañada y un poco de sangre salía del hombro de Valí, para su fortuna, no era grave.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto mirando a la chica.

—Sí, pero…—miro por encima del hombro de la armadura.

La punta de un cañón se asomaba por la cornisa, vio también un colmillo de plata reflejando la luz. Cubierta por Vali, llevo su mano a su bolcillo y la otra a la nuca de Vali. En un brusco movimiento lo quito del medio y con la otra mano lanzo lo que parecía ser un papel atado a un kunai. Eso mismo viajo hasta clavarse en la parte superior de la cornisa.

 **[Incinerate]** (Incineración)

El talismán brillo en amarillo un segundo antes de explotar en una gran cantidad de fuego. Al cesar este, los escombros de la cornisa cayeron al suelo. Un rifle semi-derretido se vislumbraba entre los escombros. Luego un sujeto de cabello negro caía de cuclillas.

—Amaba ese rifle—pronuncio el sujeto incorporándose.

Dos orejas de lobo asomaban por su cabeza, en su ojo derecho tenía una especie de mira telescópica retractar y un diente de plata se asomaba por su boca. Se encontraba intacto, a pesar de la explosión.

—Supongo que el tú disparaste—asumió Vali.

El yokai saco de bolcillo un revolver plateado con mira telescópica, le echo un vistazo al barril de balas asegurándose que estuviera cargado y luego lo cerró.

—No acostumbro hablar con mis blancos—dijo con media sonrisa.

Y a la vez quitaba el seguro del arma.

¡BANG x 3!

En un rápido movimiento disparo tres veces contra Vali. Pero este ya lo esperaba y con su mano enfrente creó un círculo mágico en donde chocaron las balas. Dicho circulo paso de ser azul a ser plateado, y disparo un rayo de poder demoniaco.

¡BONG!

El yokai no recibió daño, pues evito el ataque saltando dejo que el rayo impactara contra la puerta detrás de él.

¡BANG x 2!

Dos disparos más al peli-plata, pero Aki las bloqueo usando su propio círculo mágico.

—Ríndete, no podrás ganar contra nosotros dos—hablaba Aki sin desaparecer el circulo.

El yokai no respondió, y saco de su costado una Uzi de largo cargador. La apunto contra ellos, y apretó el gatillo soltándoles balas a diestra y siniestra. Todas impactaban en el círculo mágico mientras él caminaba hacia ellos.

Vali dio un aleteo para tomar altura. Inmediatamente el yokai le disparo con la revolver, la bala le roso el yermo, pero solo hiso un pequeño rasguño en la armadura. Desecho el revólver a un lado y le retiro el cargador a la Uzi.

Vali se lanzo contra él en picada. El yokai cargo el arma y abrió fuego contra Vali, las balas impactaban contra la armadura dañándola de a poco. El peli-plata se acerco lo suficiente como para lanzar una esfera de poder demoniaco, misma que él yokai evito saltando, pero quedando expuesto a Vali al hacerlo.

¡PUM!

— ¡Gag!

El diente de plata salió volando de su boca luego del golpe de Vali, a su vez, fue mandado a impactar contra el suelo, la mira de su ojo salió dispersada mientras rodaba. Vali retomo el suelo, y el yokai se reincorporo tambaleante.

—Parece que no puedes usar senjutsu—expuso Vali.

—No, naci con ese defecto… pero lo compenso con mi habilidad—se limpio la sangre de la boca y saco otras dos pistolas—A diferencia de ti…demonio. Yo no poseo grandes atributos mágicos ni físicos. Dependo solamente de mi habilidad con las armas.

—Aun así, fuiste capas de de levantarte luego de recibir mi golpe.

¡BANK x 6!

Más balas fueron en contra de Vali, sin problemas, este las bloqueaba usando un círculo mágico. Volteando de repente, el yokai se vio amenazado por la chica. Intento moverse, pero sus piernas fueron atrapadas por enredaderas. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y los pétalos cortantes lo engulleron.

Al terminar el ataque, el yokai aun estaba de pie jadeante y con el cuerpo cubierto por cientos de cortes. Pero ellos pudieron ver su sonrisa cansada, y en la mano de este estaba una especie de detonador.

— ¡Esto se acabo!—exclamo eufórico.

¡CRACK THUNP!

El cuerpo del yokai cayó luego de que su cabeza fuera atravesada por un delgado rayo, no permitiendo que presionara el botón.

Vali miro el ventanal por el cuan la bala entro.

—El tercer miembro… ahora tiene sentido—concluyo luego de repasar las cosas en su mente.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Aki confundida por todo—No entiendo ¿Qué paso?

—Tenemos un francotirador de nuestro lado—explico simple—Ahora continuemos.

Y siguieron su camino a la otra habitación.

 **Con Issei y Akame.**

Una pila de cadáveres se encontraba esparcida por el suelo en distintos charcos de sangre, adornaban la imagen de un castaño y una morena, ambos perforando el cuerpo de un yokai vestido como samurái, y las espadas de ambos jóvenes atravesándole el cuerpo desde el tronco.

Luego se escucho el sonido de las espadas al ser retiradas del cuerpo muerto de uno de los yokai que debían eliminar.

—Objetivo eliminado—hablo Akame mirando a Ex.

Este solo asintió antes de deshacer su espada de hielo y abrir la puerta frente a ellos. Se trataba de unas escaleras que bajaban en espirar hasta llegar a los calabozos. Un largo pasillo con puertas de acero a ambos lados.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntaba la morena caminando por el pasillo junto al joven.

El joven camino tocando todas las puertas por las que pasaba de largo. No se volteo para contestarle a su caballero.

—No te parece extraño no habernos encontrado con ningún yokai que no sea un enemigo— inquirió—el joven llegando a la última puerta—Además, sí ustedes están aquí solo por 7 yokais. ¿De qué lugar nos salieron tantos enemigos?

—Entonces… los demás eran…

—Criminales que estuvieron en estos calabozos—completo Ex colocando su mano en la última puerta, y esta se congelo en segundos.

¡CRICKS!

La puerta no fue gran obstáculo, y se rompió en pedazos diminutos de acero congelado. Dentro se encontraba una kitsune demasiado joven con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cara escondida entre las rodillas. Issei se acercaba cauteloso.

— ¿Quién eres? Snif—cuestiono la niña levantando la cara, revelando sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Issei ablando su gesto a uno más gentil. Llevo su mano a la máscara y la retiro, volviendo a su apariencia normal.

—No estoy aquí para hacerte daño… estamos aquí para liberarlos y ayudarles. Yo por ende, te ayudare personalmente a ti a rescatar a tú madre —decía Issei extendiéndole la mano—por eso te pido que me acompañes.

Kunou lo miraba con añoranza. No era por lo que veía, era más por lo que sentía. Esa aura que Issei desprendía, era cálida, protectora, gentil y benévola. Era algo en lo que podía dejarse envolver completamente. Algo en lo cual confiar… y era eso lo que necesitaba. Más aun, ni los maestros en senjutsu eran capaces de ver el oscuro infinito que estaba escondido en lo más dentro de Issei.

—Eres un demonio—dijo extendiendo su mano a la de él.

—Sí, pero no por eso soy malo.

— ¿Qué hace un demonio ayudando a los yokai?

Ella aun no le aceptaba. Al menos tenía que saber algo de esa persona que decía querer ayudarla.

—Yo no estoy bajo el control del inframundo—se agacho y con habilidad le quito los grilletes— ¿Puedes caminar?

Kunou se levanto, pero estaba cansada como para caminar bien.

Issei la tomo en brazos cargándola en su espalda.

—Te sacare de aquí.

— ¡No! Tenemos que salvar a oka-san—manifestaba la niña negándose a irse sin su madre.

Issei la miro con comprensión, él tampoco sería capaz de abandonar a un amigo o compañero. Miro a la niña por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa sincera.

—Te dije que salvaríamos a tú madre. Ahora te doy mi palabra de que lo hare—la joven asintió.

Issei salió de la celda y se encontró con Akame. Esta lo miraba con su clásica expresión monótona y fría. Issei no dijo nada, solo se coloco la máscara volviendo a ser Ex, luego chasqueo los dedos.

Y con dicho chasquido, todas las puertas de las celdas se congelaron para luego romperse en diminutos pedazos de hielo. No falto más para que docenas de yokais salieran de las celdas con expresión confusa.

—Todos ustedes—llamo Ex a la atención de los yokai—Salgan de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de liberar a Yasaka-sama. Pero si ustedes están aquí solo estorbaran.

Los yokai miraron a su futura gobernante en la espalda del joven. Kunou sabía que la escucharían más a ella que a él, después de todo, no es común escuchar a un extraño.

—Háganle caso—ordenaba Kunou con toda la autoridad que podía… la cual no era mucha.

—Nosotros no huiremos…—decía uno de los yokai.

Ex asevero el gesto y dejo salir su aura. Enorme, intensa e indomable. Era asfixiante y densa, dejaba mostrar toda una autoridad en el castaño.

—Por mi poder… ahora les ordeno que se larguen y me dejen cumplir mi promesa.

¿Una orden? Tenía que ser un idiota si creía que con eso le obedecerían. Pero esa aura que desprendía y ese porte dominante e imponente no dejaban lugar a dudas de que ese joven, era superior a todos ellos juntos. Tuvieron que tragar hondo para asentir.

—H-Hai—alcanzaron a asentir sumisos.

Issei bajaba a Kunou, y la colocaba en el suelo.

—Ve con ellos…—y mirando a los yokai—espero la cuiden.

Y comenzó a correr junto a Akame, no dejando que Kunou le rechazara la orden.

 **Salón del Ritual.**

—Solo faltan unos minutos—anunciaba un yokai de cabello plateado y apariencia joven pero madura.

Por sus orejas era evidente que se trataba de un kitsune, y las 6 colas en su espalda así lo afirmaban.

—Pero no creo que fuera buena idea contarles a eso niños todo el plan—siguió el zorro.

—Yo no sé los conté—admitía Kalyon mirando los preparativos para el ritual—El joven de cabello rojo fue quien dedujo todo nuestro plan. Pero no importa, de igual forma ellos hubieran intentado detenernos.

—Supongo que es verdad—suspiro el otro.

—Falta poco—comentaba Kalyon viendo la luz de la luna asomarse por un enorme agujero en el techo.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Yasaka se encontraba en el centro de ese gran salón, más específicamente, dentro de un círculo gravado en el suelo, y en la parte del techo se encontraba el agujero que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

Habían nueve pilares rodeando el gigantesco cuarto, y en dichos pilares se encontraban ocho yokais de distintas razas, un solo pilar se mantenía libre. Todos muertos y derramando sangre en líneas que se encontraban gravadas debajo hasta conectar con el circulo en el que Yasaka se encontraba.

El sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose de golpe hiso que ambos voltearan. Se trataban de Vali y Aki que abrieron la puerta de una patada.

—Parece que solo llegaron dos. ¿Qué paso con el chico que prometió matarme esta noche?—cuestiono Kalyon con sorna.

—No se olvido de nosotras—la voz le irrito.

Desde el agujero en el techo entraron tanto Leone como Erza. Kalyon miraba a ambas chicas con irritación.

—Decidimos ahorrarnos en trabajo entrando por arriba. Es fácil perderse en este lugar—comentaba la rubia señalando con el dedo el agujero.

Ahora era Aki quien tomaba la palabra.

—Dinos como sacar a Yasaka de este lugar—y amenazante continúo—No intentes negarte pues estas en desventaja.

Pero el león solo sonrió.

—Yo veo las cosas de otro modo. Si por desventajas te refieres; tu estas en las de perder.

Al instante aparecieron otros tres yokais. Uno de cola anillada referencia a un tigre. El otro poseía dos orejas negras y dos rayas blancas en medio del cabello negro, y una cola peluda y hedionda. El tercero era una mujer sin muchos senos pero de belleza rustica, cabello amarillo y dos orejas de león saliendo de ella. Esta última, no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada desafiante con Leone.

—Ahora; ¿quién está en desventaja?—dijo Kalyon, y no espero respuesta—Acábenlos.

El zorrillo disparo un espeso gas verde desde su retaguardia contra Aki y Vali. Ambos tomaron altura y lo eludieron. La pared que antes estaba detrás de ellos se derritió en segundos de haberla alcanzado el gas.

—Eviten que ese gas les toque—advertía Vali desplegando un hábil vuelo.

Por otro lado, Leone había fijado a su oponente.

La yokai arrojaba su derecha contra Leone, y esta la detenía con su propia mano. La yokai giro su cuerpo con una sonrisa con su mano retenida, y le lanzo otro golpe, esta vez con el codo de derecho. Pero Leone también lo detuvo con su otra mano. Sin embargo, la chica espero eso, y asiendo uso de un movimiento de yudo, hiso a Leone girar sobre su espalda para impactarla contra el suelo.

—Para ser una copia barata. Tienes una enorme fuerza—elogio la leona—Claro que no lo suficiente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nila.

Y se lanzo contra Leone otra vez.

¡PUM!

Ambos puños impataban esparciendo una onda de aire. Luego, la pierna derecha de Nila fue contra Leone. Esta no intento defenderse, en lugar de eso ataco.

¡PUM x 2!

Y ambas se vieron obligadas a dar varios pasos hacia atrás cuando la patada al estomago de Leone, y el golpe de izquierda a la mejilla de Nila se hicieron afectivos.

A su vez. Erza llevaba a cabo un combate contra el kyubi. Evitaba el golpe de tres de las colas y se acercaba al enemigo. Volvía a eludir los ataques que esas colas le mandaban. En un momento, tuvo que usar su antebrazo para evitar que la cola le diera un latigazo.

—Error—articulo el kyubi.

La cola se enredo en su brazo, y luego la pelirroja fue estrellada contra el suelo y luego lanzada a estrellarse contra una pared.

— ¡Tú pelearas contra mi Hakuryuukou!—clamo el tigre corriendo hacia Vali.

Salto para alcanzar al demonio, pero este detuvo su puño con facilidad.

—Das pena—comento Vali.

¡PUM!

— ¡Gag!

He hiso que su rodilla hundiera el estomago del yokai, la saliva salió con todo el aire de los pulmones que el tigre pudo tener. Y quedo suspendido en el aire gracias a que Vali no soltaba su puño. El demonio creó una esfera de poder demoniaco en su mano, misma que impactaría de lleno contra el yokai.

¡BONG!

Y el rayo de poder demoniaco hiso que el yokai saliera disparado hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, formando un cráter en el mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a la armadura blanca caerle encima de repente.

— ¡Gag!

Una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca al tiempo que el pie de Vali se hundía en su estomago atravesándolo por la fuerza. Y el yokai fue sacado del combate aun con vida, pero incapacitado.

Por el lado de Aki, esquivaba los zarpazos que el zorrillo le lanzaba. Vio la oportunidad, y uso sus enredaderas para aprisionarlo. Pero estas se pudrieron en cuanto se acercaron al yokai.

—Fufufu… esas cosas no te servirán contra mí—decía con su voz aguda y un poco maquiavélica.

—"Su peste mata a todo lo vivo que se le acerque"—pensó ella ideando otra forma de atacarlo.

Kalyon miraba los combates expectante. Solo faltaban tres minutos para que el ritual se viera efectuado. Pero un sentimiento de aburrimiento se apodero de él.

—Y pensar que la inteligencia de ese chico era todo lo que tenia de extraordinario… ¿?—su expresión cambio al ver como una luz se esparcía por una parte del suelo.

La misma parte que fue destruida por un rayo de color negro rojizo. Kalyon miraba intrigado, no era fácil romper un suelo con 7 m de grosor. Pero el castaño que salía junto a la morena lo había hecho. No pudo evitar formal una sonrisa al ver a ambos jóvenes.

—Creí que habías muerto, mocoso—hablo Kalyon mirándolo desafiante.

Issei lo miro con la misma seriedad que al comienzo de la noche.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… y esta noche hice dos—y estirando su mano a un lado, esta se cubrió de fuego—Y cumpliré la primera asesinándote.

—Bien, eso es algo interesante—y se puso en guardia.

Pero la mirada de Issei se fue hacia el kyubi junto a Kalyon.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Tú eres el primo de Yasaka… Tadou es tú nombre—hablo refiriéndose al kyubi.

— ¿Que con eso?

—Tú fuiste el principal responsable de que la defensa de este lugar cayera tan fácilmente.

(Aplausos)

—Te dije que este muchacho era inteligente ¿no?—hablo Kalyon con una sonrisa—Sin embargo está condenado a morir a mis manos.

Issei miro a su caballero dándole una orden que ella acato con un asentimiento… asesinar al traidor.

La chica desenvaino su espada con el yokai en su vista. Este suspiro cubriendo sus manos en touki, sus cuatro colas también salieron.

¡BONG!

Una de sus colas desvió una esfera de energía que le fue dirigida. Se trataba de Erza con otra de sus armaduras, siendo la de la emperatriz del relámpago.

—No creas que te desharás de mí con tal facilidad—clamo Erza girando su lanza encima de su cabeza.

 **[Lightning Beam]**

Al dejar de girarla, de la punta de esta salió disparado un relámpago contra Tadou. Este lo bloqueo usando sus manos recubiertas de touki. Ambas mujeres se lanzaron contra el yokai listas para empezar la batalla.

Issei por su parte ahora miraba al rubio frente a él. Y otra vez, el león sonrió ante la mirada asesina que el joven le dirigía.

—Noventa segundos—dijo Issei apretando su puño cubierto en llamas—Ese es el tiempo que nos queda… ¡Peleen con todo!

(Poner "Enemies" de Shinedown)

El guantelete se materializo junto a toda la armadura del balancer breaker. Kalyon no comento nada respectivo a eso.

 **[Boost]**

¡PUM!

Saliva salió de su boca cuando Ex impacto el puño contra su estomago. El castaño doblo hacia arriba su codo, y con él le dio en la mandíbula, girando su cuerpo lanzo una patada contra la cabeza del León. Pero este le sujeto el pie y lo lanzo a un lado, para lanzarse él contra el castaño.

Otros 7 golpes fueron intercambiados en el segundo que estuvieron en el aire antes de caer parados al suelo. Impulsándose con las piernas ambos oponentes se lanzaron contra su rival.

¡PUM!

El impacto de sus puños hiso temblar el suelo, sin separar los puños, Ex conecto con su rodilla al estomago y Kalyon con su cabeza a la cara del castaño tomando un segundo antes de volver a chocar sus puños.

—Ya me canse—anuncio Aki alta del zorrillo.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo así como sus alas y cola se hacían presentes.

— **Llamas frías que devoran este mundo…**

El cuerpo de Aki fue rodeado de llamas, que como ella recito, eran frías y de un color rosado. Sus alas la cubrieron al tiempo que crecía en una especie de rosa.

… **¡Rosa Negra eres enviada a florecer!**

(Cambien la música a "The score" de Stronger desde el segundo 00:23)

La enorme rosa se abrió de golpe dejando paso a un vendaval bestial de aire. Ahora no se encontraba Aki, ahora estaba un dragón de unos 5 metros con alas del doble de diámetro.

(La forma de dragón de Aki es la misma que la del Dragón de la Rosa negra en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds)

— **¡GRRRROOOOAAAAGGGHHH!**

El enorme rugido se sintió en todo el salón. Y una onda de pétalos rosados fue disparada contra el zorrillo. Pero este la confronto con una nube de gas. Ambos ataques se cancelaron mutuamente en una explosión.

El yokai vio como por encima de la explosión se erguía el dragón. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando de las fauces de este salió disparado un rayo de fuego. Lo evito por los pelos mientras tomaba altura saltando.

¡PUM!

Por tener la vista en las llamas, no vio que el dragón giro su cuerpo en el aire para conectarle un golpe devastador con su cola. Obligado a estrellarse contra el duro suelo, sus huesos se fracturaron. Aun así pudo ponerse de pie, al menos antes de que el fuego le engullera desprendiéndole la piel de los huesos en un grito de agonía que sería el último de su vida.

(Cambiar la música ha **"** All Good Things **"** \- I Am The Enemy **)**

¡PUM!

Otro golpe era intercambiado entre Leone y Nila. Ambas rubias corrieron contra la otra, Leone evito la patada de su oponente y contraataco con la fuerza de su puño derecho. Pero solo destruyo el suelo en donde impacto. Desde arriba, la yokai caía con una patada de martillo sobre Leone, pero esta le retuvo con una mano. Una sonrisa en su rostro fue igual al sobresalto en la otra chica.

Ahora tenía la defensa baja, y el puño de Leone viajo directo al estomago con gran poder.

— ¡Gag!

La cantidad de sangre que salió de su boca no era nada sana. Su cuerpo fue enviado a una velocidad colosal arrastrado por el suelo hasta chocar contra una pared, en consecuencia su cuello se rompió.

(Paren la música)

Erza contrarrestaba las colas del yokai con su lanza, pero no podía abrirse paso en su defensa. Akame lo comenzó a rodear al yokai evitando las envestidas de sus colas mientras acortaba la distancia.

—"Ahora"—pensó la morena viendo la apertura.

Una sonrisa la alerto, un "te tengo" dicho por el yokai le aviso, y las colas venían desde arriba, la derecha, la izquierda y desde atrás, y una esfera de energía le fue arrojada por el frente.

¡BONG!

Todos los ataques impactaron a la misma vez, el polvo se esparció por el lugar donde los ataques impactaron. La sonrisa del yokai desapareció a enterarse de que hay no había nadie.

Se voteo hacia atrás disparando sus colas al ataque. Akame venia en picada con dos alas de demonio saliendo de su espalda, y Murasame lista para rebanar, solo tenía que superar las colas.

 **[Lightning Cyclotron]**

El ataque de Erza llego a tiempo para impactar contra las colas en varias descargas de rayos que se dividieron en cientos contra las cuatro colas. Estas cayeron al suelo, entumecidas y el yokai miro aterrado a la morena… aunque solo fue por un segundo antes de que Akame se encontrase detrás de él con Murasame extendida al frente.

—Objetivo eliminado—pronuncio y un geiser de sangre se hiso presente desde la cintura hasta el hombro del yokai.

 **[Boost x 5]**

Kalyon continuaba su pelea contra Ex, este se agacho evitando el golpe a su cara, y conecto uno, dos, tres y cinco golpes directos al estomago del yokai causando que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás, momento que Ex no desaprovecho. Saltando dio de lleno en la cara de Kalyon con su rodilla.

Si bien la pelea había comenzado pareja, las contiguas multiplicaciones en el poder de Ex fueron el desempate del embate de ataques.

—Peleas muy bien para ser solo un niño—elogio Kalyon limpiándose la sangre del labio—Pero solo te quedan 24 segundos para matarme. Y si no lo logras, el escudo que les impide llegar a… ¡Gag!

 **[Boost x 10]**

Otra razón más por la cual no debía perder los segundos cambiando palabras con su enemigo. Para él no era un secreto que no podrían liberar a Yasaka hasta vencer a todos los oponentes. Por ello…

 **[Dragon Shot]**

El no evito dar su último ataque atravesando el cuerpo del yokai con su ataque. Kalyon cayó al suelo con una mortal herida en su estomago. Ex volteo hacia el circulo a solo unos metros de él, Yasaka ya no se encontraba hay. Entonces vio a Vali a solo unos metros con la rubia en brazos.

—Se acabo…—suspiro serrando los ojos.

—No… aun… no p-puedo… rendirme—la voz de Kalyon llamo su atención.

Se estaba arrastrando al círculo que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Estaba agonizando, y con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba alcanzar ese círculo maldito.

—Perdiste… ahora acéptalo—concluyo Ex rodeando su mano de un fuego color negro rojizo.

Como si acariciara el aire por encima de Kalyon, el fuego paso al yokai. El poder de la destrucción consumió el cuerpo del yokai volviéndolo menos que senizas.

Pero por alguna razón… Ex no dejaba de estar serio. Su mirada se fue a un lugar apartado en el salón.

—Issei-san ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Aki mirándolo confusa— ¿Vali?

— ¿No crees que esto fue muy fácil?—cuestiono Vali sin voltearse a verla.

Leone y Akame no bajaban la guardia, Erza volvió a su armadura estándar, pero tampoco bajo la guardia.

—"¿Qué es lo que ves?"—se preguntaba Erza sin quitar la vista de Ex

Y el castaño no quitaba su vista de una pared ensombrecida, pero no había nada hay. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que Ex veía que ellos no podían?

La respuesta les vino a continuación. Una niña vestida de Loli estilo gótica salió de la sombre en la pared. Ex afilo la mirada y Vali tuvo una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, los demás no la reconocieron. Pero Aki sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la pequeña niña que los miraba con ojos vacios.

—Ha pasado un tiempo… Ddraig, Albion…—hablo la loli con voz carente de cualquier emoción.

[{¡Ophis!}]

Ambos dragones celestiales exclamaron el nombre de la loli como sorprendidos por verla en ese lugar.

No era para menos, pues se trataba de Ophis el Dios Dragón del Infinito, el Top-1 de las existencias más poderosas.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **A pasado un tiempo, la razón es que no había tenido dinero para ir al internet a escribir.**

 **Pero dejando eso atrás, ya tengo un trabajo nuevo que me ocupa dos días a la semana por una excelente paga. Mis notas en el liceo también mejoraron increíblemente. Pero eso a ustedes no les debe importar, claro que lo primero sí pues me ayudara a escribir.**

 **Ahora ya estamos llegando al final de temporada como lo mencione al comienzo, el siguiente capítulo es el último de esta temporada.**

 **La votación actualmente está así:**

 **1-Tiamat: 4 votos.**

 **2-Esdeath: 2 votos.**

 **3-Crom Cruach: 4 votos.**

 **Por lo cual el puesto de Reina sigue abierto hasta que se desempate.**

 **Con eso listo, nos leemos luego.**

 **Por cierto: ¿Cuan fue su pelea favorita? La mía fue la de Erza contra Wolf.**


	13. Final de temporada parte 2

**Review's:** **Sheik Darkneus:** No entiendo eso del último esfuerzo. Me alegra que te guste la de Leone, también es muy buena he intento dar lo mejor de mí al escribirlas. Bueno una batalla con Ophis en estos momentos seria suicidio, pero no me detengo de escribirla en un futuro. Y mientras no suba los capítulos la votación siempre estará abierta. Espero te guste el resultado.

 **Annimo** : Bien por tú voto, con el la decisión de Reina ya no es tan reñida.

 **Ivan** **mesa** : Corrigiendo errores. Entonces espera esa relación con ansias que ya tengo algo planeado.

 **AeroSmith** **21** : No te equivocas. Pero Gran Rojo es un ser que no se muestra muy seguido y que no suele pelear. Por ende se considera a Ophis el Top-1 (Claro que a Shiva tampoco lo cuentan ya que tampoco suele pelear). Bueno espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Finalizando eso pido disculpas por la tardanza y agradezco sus review's, esperare los demás ya sean criticas o sugerencias o solo por decir algo.**

 **Sin más comencemos con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Cap-13 (final de temporada-2):** La oferta de Ophis.

La loli gótica frente a ellos no se trataba de nadie más que de Ophis Ouroboros. ¡Qué cosa más increíble! Pero con todo lo irreal que pareciera, esto era cierto, comprobado por ambos dragones celestiales.

— ¿Qué está haciendo un Dios Dragón en este lugar?—la pregunta fue hecho por Vali.

Una pequeña curva cruzo los labios de la niña.

—Recluto miembros mí organización—contesto de la misma forma monótona con la cual hablaba—Ustedes me han llamado la atención. Pero no fueron por quienes he venido—y su mirada se fue directo a los cadáveres en el lugar—Sin embargo son una mejor opción.

Ninguno decía nada, y los negros ojos de Ophis se posaron sobre Ex, este no se conmociono, de hecho se esforzaba por no hacerse notar.

—Les ofrezco poder a cambio de formar parte de la Chaos Brigade—ofreció la niña retomando la palabra.

Varios afilaron la mirada, otros solo abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. Pero fue Vali quien tomo la palabra.

— ¿Que adjetivo tienes como para formal esta brigada?—fue la pregunta hecha por el peli-plata.

Ophis no tenía por qué responderles las preguntas, no obstante, no le importaba hacerlo.

—Eliminar a Gran Rojo—y el asombro, la incredibilidad y la sorpresa se unieron en uno en los rostros de los jóvenes.

Vali e Issei siendo la excepción de dicha reacción. El primero formo una sonrisa en sus labios y el segundo se mantuvo sin ser afectado en lo más mínimo. Y fue el primero quien di la respuesta.

—Yo y mi equipo formaremos parte de tú brigada… pero ninguno de nosotros aceptara tu poder—asesto a decir Vali.

Issei no se sorprendió conocía la respuesta luego de saber el motivo de Ophis. La niña volteo a ver al castaño entonces.

— ¿Tú piensas igual?

—No aceptare tú serpiente, eso significaría ponerme bajo el mando de alguien. Prefiero ser libre en mis deciciones.

—Entonces los buscare cuando los preparativos estén listos—y la figura se desapareció en el aire.

Akame rápidamente encaro a Vali.

— ¿A quienes te refieres con decir tú y tú equipo?—pregunto sin sentimientos y monótona.

—Al mencionar un equipo no me refería a ustedes dos—aclaro Vali excluyéndolas—Yo y mi hermano ya tenemos nuestro propio equipo.

Ambas chicas miembros de Nigth Rail voltearon a ver al castaño, este a su vez, las miraba a ellas.

—Ustedes dos son miembros de Nigth Rail, no tienen ninguna obligación de seguirnos. —Puntualizo Ex volviéndose a la pelirroja —Erza, asumo que ya Vali te hizo la propuesta de formar parte de nuestro equipo. No te diré que la aceptes, tampoco que la rechaces, eso es decisión tuya y de nadie más.

Akame hablo antes de que el joven siguiera.

—Leone no tiene ninguna obligación. Pero yo soy tú caballero, y es mi deber seguirte.

El castaño, que ya se daba la vuelta para irse, se volteo a ver a la morena. Y con una sonrisa le hablo.

—Admiro tú devoción. Pero de momento te…—medito sus palabras un segundo—te ordeno que permanezcas con Night Rail el tiempo que creas necesario.

El brazo de Leone paso por los hombros de Akame, y con su actitud alegre hablo dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño.

—Entonces nosotras estamos marchándonos, nuestra misión ya acabo—y echándole una última mirada a Ex se llevo la mano a los labios lanzándole un beso, Ex se ruborizo y Leone se rio. Y con un salto, la rubia salió junto a Akame por el mismo agujero por el cual entro.

Los demás solo las vieron irse sin más.

—Salgamos de aquí—concluyo el castaño caminando a la salida luego de recoger a Yasaka de donde Vali la dejo al hacerse presento Ophis.

Caminando por el castillo, los jóvenes caminaban detrás del castaño.

— ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?—pregunto el peli-plata mirando a la pelirroja.

El tema en cuestión no era un secreto. Era evidente que quería saber su respuesta a la oferta de ser parte de su equipo. Su mirada se poso en la joven junto a ella. Akiza Izinski, extravagante y alegre joven con lo habilidad de cambiar a su forma como Dragona, podrían ser buenas amigas y compañeras. Su vista luego se poso en el Peli-plata, como pareja de la anterior también era increíble, mejor que Aki era muy superior a ella.

Pero la verdadera incógnita la poseía el castaño delante de ella. No había mostrado más que su [Sacre Gear] y un poco de magia en la batalla anterior, aun así, eso le bastó para vencer a sus oponentes. Pero el misterio sobre sus habilidades… la hacía sentir que él estaba por delante de ella. Su mirada confirmaba su poder a aquellos que vieran más allá en solo su portada. Él se había negado a pelear contra ella ¿la consideraría inferior? Le irritaba pensar en eso. Y con esa sensación la pelirroja dio su respuesta.

—He decidido unirme a tú grupo. Pero solo si Issei pelea contra mí—el castaño al cual le era dirigido el reto, no se turbio ni dejo de caminar.

Aki la miraba algo incrédula y sorprendida, Vali solo dibujo una sonrisa e Issei… bueno, solo siguió caminando como si el desafío le tuviera sin cuidado. No obstante, se le escucho decir las siguientes palabras:

—Supongo que no hay de otra… Bien, acepto tú reto.

Y siguió caminando, Erza iba a imitarlo. Pero Vali la retuvo de un hombro, y hablo antes de que protestara.

—Será mejor que no salga por allí. A estas horas los youkais ya habrán cubierto todas las salidas, y no podemos fiarnos de que nos dejaran ir así nada más.

Erza volvió a ver al Cataño que cruzaba en una esquina.

—Entiendo, pero Issei…—Tiene que dejar segura a Yasaka. Además, no es alguien que no sepa cuidarse—aclaro Vali con un motivo extra escondido.

— ¿Cómo saldremos nosotros?—pregunto la pelirroja después.

Aki sonrió y procedió a hablar, en sus manos sosteniendo un papel.

—Los yokai ya habrán puesto una barrera, pero habíamos previsto esto y pusimos una ruta alternativa—el papel se quemo y los cuerpos de ellos ardieron desde los pies, y en un segundo terminaron de ser consumidos en la nada.

* * *

En la azotea de un edificio en la ciudad de Kyoto, los jóvenes aparecieron de una alteración del espacio, igual como si sus cuerpos fueran expulsados de un agujero remolineo.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?—pregunto Erza atónita sin acabar de comprender.

Su mirada se fue a la otra chica. Esta le sonreía.

—Es algo que preparo Issei. Marca un lugar y crea un contrato que lo tele-transporta a ese lugar. Solo funciona una vez por contrato, básicamente es como lo que los demonios usan para cumplir sus contratos con humanos—explico simple y sencilla.

—Los yokai no pueden interferir en esto a menos que sepan cual es el lugar exacto donde no ubicaremos—finalizo Vali.

—Increíble—fue lo expresado por Erza siendo la primera vez que se tele-transportaba.

—Toma—dijo Vali arrojándole un papel, no, de hecho parecía más una carta. —Cuando llegue el momento esa carta te transportara al lugar donde nosotros, Issei y el resto del equipo nos encontraremos. Hasta entonces estarás por tú cuenta.

Y de su espalda salieron las alas que lo llevaron lejos de un aleteo.

Luego de perderlo de vista, Erza miro a Aki, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿No iras con él?

—No. Al igual que tú, yo estoy a la espera—le respondió Aki añadiendo lo último.

— ¿A la espera de qué?

Aki sonrió con los ojos cerraros mientras el amanecer se reflejaba en su rostro.

* * *

 **Con Issei.**

Irritado, ese era su estado. Cuando salió con Yasaka en brazos se encontró un centenal de youkais listos para eliminarle, eso lo esperaba y no le preocupaba, pero al mirar atrás se encontró solo y abandonado. Sus compañeros lo habían abandonado.

—Es irónico lo rápido que lo pueden abandonar a uno—comento de brazos cruzados.

Hablo más para sí mismo que para nadie, pues en la habitación no había nadie más que él. No era una celda, pero tampoco era la habitación de un hotel. Los calabozos los había evitado con ayuda de kunou y otros youkais, pero aun así le pidieron que respondiera algunas preguntas además de dar un informe. Eso estaba hecho.

El rehusarse a quitarse la máscara también había armado tremendo jaleo. Pero lo paso de poco aceptando a quitársela solo a unos pocos que lo vieran, de ahí que estuviera en esa habitación.

[Compañero, ¿Qué opinas respecto a la decisión de Vali?]—pregunto Ddraig sin rebelarse abiertamente.

—"No te diré que lo apruebo, al menos no del todo. Pero me parece interesante seguir este camino".

[Entiendo. Pero si sigues este camino estarás más lejos de tú familia]—advirtió el dragón.

Ex dejo escapar un suspiro, luego miro el techo sin decir nada ni y reservando sus pensamientos para él.

—Puede ser… pero de igual forma no puede estar con mi familia—concluyo hablando con la boca.

Entrando por la puerta, un yokai uniformado avanzo.

—Ex Grey, Yasaka-sama quiere verle.

…

* * *

Entrando en la habitación en donde la gobernante de Kyoto se encontraba. Una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca. Yasaka vestía un kimono y se encontraba sentada jugando ajedrez con Kunou. Esta última encontrándose en un conflicto al verse superada.

—"¿Por qué no habrá ido a un hospital?"—pensó Ex viendo la escena.

Kunou dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Me rindo.

Yasaka le dedico una sonrisa consoladora, luego miro a Ex con una sutil sonrisa. Pero el castaño no quitaba la vista del tablero.

—Puedes tomar asiento—el castaño escucho y se sentó en el sillón junto a Kunou. —Puedes quitarte la máscara, en esta, en esta habitación no hay nada de qué preocuparte.

Ex miro a Kunou, la niña solo sonreía nerviosa. Suspirando, el castaño retiro la máscara volviéndose pelirrojo en su apariencia normal.—Hablando de la habitación—vocifero Issei interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yasaka— ¿Por qué no fue a un hospital?

—No estoy enferma ni herida, lo único que tengo es una irregularidad en mí energía natural— y antes de que Issei hablara, ella siguió—esta habitación especial se encarga de restablecerla a la normalidad. Dentro de unas horas estaré como nueva.

Issei sonrió apenas, nunca abría notado el efecto de esa habitación si no se lo hubieran dicho. Los youkai de verdad poseían habilidades impresionantes. Por lo cual dijo lo siguiente.

—Qué tal si terminamos esta partida.

—Pero estas en desventaja—inquirió Yasaka arqueando una ceja.

—Entonces hagamos una apuesta—la youkai le miro interrogante—si yo gano con esta desventaja, usted me dará una copia del pergamino que contiene los dominios de los youkais en la energía natural…

—Eso es ridículo. No eres un youkai para querer dominar las artes sabias ni tienes derecho de pedir eso—discutió la youkai.

Hábilmente Issei siguió la conversación.

—Eso sería solo si no estuviera en deuda conmigo—primer acierto—Tampoco podemos desestimar que esta es una apuesta, yo también perderé algo—segundo acierto.

— ¿Y qué seria eso?—inquirió Yasaka.

—Mí vida—los ojos tanto de la niña como de la madre se abrieron como platos. —Si usted gana: Yo estaré a su completa disposición. En otras palabras seré su esclavo y vire para servirle.

—Ofreces mucho… incluso más de lo que puedes ganar.

—Además de que estoy en desventaja—tercer acierto—ganar esta partida es igual a ganar una gran pieza para la facción youkai.

— ¿Te ves a ti mismo cómo una moneda de intercambio entre facciones?

—En ocasiones—admitió. —Entonces; ¿acepta la apuesta?

Yasaka sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí—y acepto.

Issei tuvo el primer movimiento, y escogió avanzar…

—Con el Rey—dijo Yasaka viendo la pieza que Issei avanzo.

—El Rey tiene que moverse o su ejército no avanzara—dijo Issei citando las frases de otro personaje.

Intercambiaron movimientos, ninguno cedía, pero Issei disminuía la ventaja inicial de Yasaka. Kunou miraba incrédula él como Issei fue quitándose la desventaja inicial, una partida que ella creyó perdida, Issei la sobrellevaba más allá de lo que ella hubiera podido.

—Eres muy hábil—elogio la youkai. — ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo 15. Cumpliré 17 el próximo mes—respondió Issei sin quitar la vista del tablero—Jaque.

Yasaka lo evito teniendo que retroceder al Rey.

—No te será tan fácil—dijo Yasaka quitándole un caballo.

—Puede que no. Pero las condiciones están cumplidas—y movió un peón a ser promovido a Dama. —Jaque… tú siguiente movimiento será Jaquéate—predijo la sentencia.

Yasaka abrió los ojos incrédula. Issei la acorralo por todos los puntos, no podía retroceder pues la dama acabaría con su Rey. Su costado estaba ocupado por su propio peón, y la casilla de adelante estaba en el rango de un alfil. Solo tenía una casilla a la cual moverse y la estaba atacando un peón.

—Jaquéate—sentencio Issei finalizando la partida.

Pasaron varios minutos en un sepulcral silencio.

* * *

—Aun no entiendo cómo fue que lo hiciste—dijo la youkai entregándole la copia que había solicitado. El pelirrojo lo tomo y volvió a ponerse la máscara.

Ex guardo el pergamino en su dimensión de bolcillo.

—Un peón puede llegar a vencer a un Rey. Recuerde eso, pues yo se lo demostré—clamo Issei con un poco de orgullo.

Yasaka sonrió complacida. Issei demostraba tener un gran futuro por delante, y eso que aun era muy joven.

—Por cierto. Puedes, si quieres, pasar aquí tú cumpleaños. Después de todo dijiste que era el próximo mes—invito Kunou.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad, en especial a ti Kunou eres muy linda. Pero ya tengo planes. —la mirada de la niña decayó un poco—Pero no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver. Después de todo esto es solo un hasta luego.—Entonces nos vemos Issei-kun—se despidió la youkai causando que el mencionada la mirada un poco sorprendido. —No eres el único con habilidades especiales.

El castaño sonrió.

—Supongo que aun que nunca nos presentamos supimos desde el comienzo quienes eramos. —luego miro a Kunou—Esperare con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.

—Sí—asintió la niña con una sonrisa y un rubor.

El castaño fue engullido desde los pies por una grita dimensional.

Kunou bajo la cabeza un poco, Yasaka coloco una mano en su hombro causando que esta le mirada y así dedicarle una expresión maternal reconfortante.

* * *

 **Dimensión de bolcillo.** La dimensión era la imitación perfecta de un paisaje de césped de gran tamaño, como si se hubiera modificado para una batalla de grandes proporciones.

Y tanto el pelirrojo como el peli-plata se miraban uno frente al otro, ambos compartiendo la misma sonrisa desafiante.

—Recuérdame porque será esta vez—pidió Issei sin quitar la expresión.

—No te hagas el desentendido. Tanto tú como yo quedamos insatisfechos de nuestros combates en Kyoto—afino Vali.

—Cierto—asintió Issei.

*Saben las reglas del combate—la voz de Aki sonaba a través de la dimensión—el oponente que ya no pueda seguir luchando será el perdedor, en caso de que ninguno pueda continuar será declarado empate…

—"Eso no pasara"—pensó Issei alzando la vista decidido a ganar.

La habladuría de Aki estaba llegando a su fin.

*¡Comiencen el combate!*

 **{Divine Dividing: Vanishield Dragon Balance Breaker}**

La armadura blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Vali en un solo segundo. Mismo segundo en el que una esfera de fuego se acerca a quemarropa.

— ¡Eso será inútil!—exclamo el peli-plata desasiéndose de el ataque con una sola mano.

 **[** **Boosted Gear]**

 **[Boost]**

El puño de Issei fue retenido por la mano de Vali.

 **{Divide x 5}**

Y la fuerza multiplicada del pelirrojo se vio reducida a solo una quinta parte.

 **[** **Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

La armadura roja se materializo a tiempo de poder cubrirlo del puño de Vali, no evito que recibiera daño, pero si lo redujo en gran parte.

Recuperándose arrastro los pies estableciendo su postura. La armadura blancas ya se dirigía contra él a vuelo bajo, el puño contraído asía que vislumbrada el golpe.

A solo medio segundo de recibir el golpe, Issei se movió a un lado enganchando su brazo al de Vali, y usando el impulso que este traía lo impacto contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente desplego sus alas para tomar distancia.

—Ese fue el primer intercambio—dijo Vali de nuevo en pie.

—Solo han pasado 4 segundos—dijo Issei alzando sus brazos subiendo la guardia.

—Sí— asintió Vali cerrando su yermo.

Y el peli-plata desapareció, los ojos de Issei se rodaron a un lado.

¡PUM!

La pierna de Vali bloqueada por el antebrazo de Issei. El rojo la sujeto antes de arrojarlo a un lado, seguidamente desapareció.

¡PUM!

El puño de Issei hundiéndose en la mejilla de Vali, le causo al segundo un sentimiento de dolor que no espero. Su casco se rompió en pedazos y sangre salía de su boca… aun así.

¡PUM!

El pie de Vali tampoco se quedo atrás e impacto en las costillas de Issei, no con la misma fuerza que este le golpee antes.

La diferencia se noto pues Vali salió arrastrado por el suelo dejando un rastro de tierra. Issei en cambio no se había movido por la patada y su armadura estaba intacta.

Vali apoyo los brazos en el suelo y se limpio la sangre de los labios.

—"Esta es la fuerza que Issei ha ganado como súper-demonio o solo es su fuerza física"—pensó levantándose del suelo.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

El rayo de energía paso de largo pues Vali lo evadió tomando altura. Entonces vio que el pelirrojo iba directo asía él.

Una esfera de poder demoniaco fue dirigida contra Issei, pero la energía paso a través del joven como si fuera aire.

— ¡Una ilusión!

—Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta—la voz de su hermano le llego desde su espalda.

Los brazos de Issei pasaron por debajo de los suyos dejándolo inmóvil. Las alas del pelirrojo dieron un aleteo mientras este giraba asía atrás con Vali sujeto. Ambos cayendo el al suelo a tremenda velocidad.

 **[** **Incendiary]**

El cuerpo de ambos se prendió en fuego ardiente mientras caían, el suelo estuvo próximo e Issei pateo la espalda de Vali separándose y cambiando de dirección para no estrellarse con su hermano.

¡BOOONMMG!

El impacto enterró al peli-plata en el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de tierra. Su armadura quemada se había dañado en parte.

{No podemos seguir así}

Las palabras de Albion tenían razón, y Vali lo sabía.

Se levantaba del agujero en la tierra con su armadura reponiéndose.

—Lo sé—le respondió listo para subir los estándares. —Es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa de esta batalla.

—Veo que tienes un truco nuevo—asumió Issei interesado. —Entonces pelea con todo.

—Espero no te arrepientas—advirtió Vali.

 **—Yo, aquel que despertará…**

—Así que usara ese estado… No espere que lo dominara… pero por algo se trata de Vali—hablaba Issei mirando como Vali era cubierto por un aura plateada y poderosa.

 **Yo soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios…**

Issei solo miraba serio como la armadura comenzaba a cambiar su forma.

 **Envidio el "Infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"…**

Los aumentos cargándose en la Boosted Gear aun no eran comparables al poder que de Vali se emitía.

 **Yo me convertiré en el Dragón blanco de la supremacía.**

 **¡Te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia!**

 **{Juggernaut-Drive}**

Al finalizar el cantico la transformación se completo. Era similar a la armadura del Scale Mail, pero el tamaño de Vali aumento a un tamaño mucho mayor, colmillos salieron en su casco y sus manos parecían más unas garras. Su poder no era comparable con el Balance Breaker.

El rugido que siguió hizo retumbar toda el área dimensional e la que se encontraban.

—Entonces esta es tú carta bajo la manga—afirmo Issei parándose firme.

 **—Sí, pero solo tengo cinco minutos antes de que se acabe mí magia y se comience a consumir mi vida. Pero será suficiente para derrotarte.**

—No te confíes —desafío Issei.

¡PUM!

— ¡GHA!—la sangre salió de su boca cuando sin poder verlo, Vali hundió su puño en su estomago y pecho.

Issei salió disparado asía arriba sin control. Por fin pudo estirar sus alas y tomar control, Vali ya no se encontraba abajo.

Issei pudo voltear la cabeza para ver como la cola del blanco le impactaba de lleno. Volvió a frenar en el aire.

Un rayo de energía ya le era dirigido. Lo esquivo y pudo ver al Dragón a cierta distancia.

Supo que el área se había iluminado por la explosión producida detrás de él cuando el rayo exploto. El viento azoto su espalda sin hacerse esperar.

 **— ¿Qué te parece?—** pregunto Vali volando a varios metros de Issei.

—Sorprendente—respondió Issei restableciendo los daños en su armadura. —Pero Yo también tengo trucos que me darán la ventaja.

 **—Ya lo esperaba. Después de todo, no puedo decir que te gane si no usas todo de ti para pelear.**

El cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por el aura negra rojiza que define su poder característico.

 **[Boost x 10]**

Y dicha aura creció enormemente cuando Issei incremento su poder. Vali lo miraba un poco serio. El aura que lo rodeaba desapareció de repente, y una sonrisa diminuta cruzo sus labios.

 **— [Hakai]**

El aura regreso en una explosión de colosal poder que hizo a la armadura más brillante y oscura que antes. Los ojos de Issei encendidos, parecían resplandecer fuego oscuro y ardiente como soles que incineran el firmamento. Su cicatriz también se encendió en carmesí intenso.

—Mí turno…

(Canción: Be survivor de ZZ)

En un milisegundo Issei quito la distancia impactando el puño en el abdomen, segundo de un giro que conectaba una patada en la mandíbula del dragón. Dos metros los volvían a separar.

Vali apenas sintió las consecuencias noto las áreas afectadas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver su armadura hecha nada en el estomago. Recordó la patada a su mandíbula, se centro en que solo fue por un centímetro que la evito.

 **—"Ese golpe hubiera acabado el combate"—** pensó Vali analizando todo. **—"Debo evitar que me golpe puntos vitales".**

De nuevo Issei desapareció, pero esta vez Vali lo acompaño.

¡PUM!

Otro impacto se hizo sentir en toda el área, la armadura en el antebrazo de Vali fue consumida y destruida.

Más impactos siguieron produciéndose en distintas partes del cielo y la tierra de la dimensión. Por cada intercambio que se daba Issei forzaba su cuerpo más allá de los limites, la fuerza de la Juggernaut era monstruosa.

Pero Vali no la llevaba ganada. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que el aura que rodeaba a Issei se trataba del poder de la destrucción en un estado que se manifestaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Por ende no cada vez que lo tocaba, se asía daño así mismo.

Un salto al costado, el puño de Vali enterrándose en el suelo.

Un salto a la cara del Dragón con su puño listo, el Dragón dispara un torrente de poder de su boca.

Issei es protegido y no recibe daño, pero es mandado al suelo.

Vali impacta su puño contra el joven. Issei se cubre con las manos en X.

Cuando el dragón retira su puño, el pelirrojo lo apuntaba con su mano izquierda.

 **[Dragón Shot]**

El torrente de poder apenas alcanzo a Vali, su hombro fue lastimado pero no inutilizado.

El pelirrojo se levanta del cráter y de cuclillas, se impulsa asía el Dragón.

 **¡PUM! ¡FIUUSSS!**

El impacto de los puños chocando causo una gran honda de viento que arrastro con todo dejando solo tierra hundida y dañada. De un salto ambos tomaron distancia.

Issei sintió su brazo romperse.

La armadura de Vali se destrozo hasta el hombro, y su tamaño se redujo al mismo de Issei, pero la armadura no cambio.

—Un minuto—jadeo el pelirrojo recargando el aura.

—Sera suficiente—resistió Vali sin quitarse las ganas de pelear.

La armadura blanca no se reparaba. Y la del rojo tampoco lo asía. Pero ninguno daría marcha atrás.—Parece que te rompiste el brazo—comento Vali viendo el brazo colgante de Issei.

—Sí—asintió el pelirrojo sujetando su brazo lastimado. —Pero ello no me detendrá. Además, tú transformación solo tiene 47 segundos más.

—Tú poder tampoco durada mucho—acordó Vali.

—Lo sé.

Y corriendo se fue acercando a Vali. Una patada giratoria, el peli-plata se agacho esquivándola. Contraatacando con un gancho derecho, pero Issei estando de espaldas agacho la cabeza y dio unos pasos atrás evitándolo. Vali se giro lanzando una patada alta.

Pero su pierna se detuvo antes de golpear el antebrazo de Issei. En su lugar salto con la única pierna que lo sostenía y golpeo el mentón de Issei. El pelirrojo dio dos pasos atrás luego del golpe. Vali se levanto de estar de cuclillas, y miro a Issei.

El poder que rodeaba al pelirrojo parecía apagarse, destellando como una luz fugaz apunto de apagarse.

—Ya no me queda mucho—comento Issei con el brillo en sus ojos parpadeando.

Tres golpes intercalados que Vali bloqueo con las manos mientras retrocedía. Issei siguió intercalando golpes, giro su cuerpo con un golpe giratorio, pero Vali lo sujeto del antebrazo reteniéndolo, el aura de Issei ya no era tan densa.

Pero el pelirrojo salto conectando una doble patada al pecho del peli-plata. Ambos cayendo al suelo se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron paran volver a confrontarse.

 **{13 segundos}**

De un aleteo ambos jóvenes tomaron distancia del otro.

— ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!—clamo Vali abriendo el pecho de su armadura.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Issei cargando con sus límites los aumentos de poder incrementando su aura. La gema en el pecho de Vali también atraía energía asía ella. Con los brazos en los costados Issei hizo explotar su aura como nunca.

— ¡No dejare que lo hagas!—exclamo Issei y su aura salió disparada de su cuerpo en veloces ráfagas.

 **[Meteor Shower]** (Lluvia de meteoros)

Los rayos de poder se precipitaron a la armadura que aun cargaba su ataque.

 **{Divide x 10}**

Pero se redujeron a una centésima de lo que eran cuando impactaron causaron que Vali sangrada de ocho lugares distintos. Pero no evito que este terminase de cargar su energía.

 **{Longinus Smasher}**

El inmenso disparo de energía salió en dirección a Issei. Era un ataque como ningún otro que haya visto, y el rayo arrasaba con todo a su paso a una velocidad demencial.

 **[Boost x 30]**

El poder de Issei exploto en un milisegundo y su aura lo cubrió con mayor intensidad que antes.

 **[** **Destroying Star]** (Estrella destructora)

Y con ambas manos Issei disparo toda el aura que le quedaba, un gigantesco e igualitario rayo de poder de la destrucción que choco contra el ataque de Vali.

 **¡BOOOOOONNNNMMMGGGGGGGGG!**

Algo similar a una explosión atómica se creó destruyendo la dimensión en su totalidad. El ataque no lo recibió ninguno, pero exploto más cerca de Issei.

Y mientras la explosión se expandía ahora en el mundo real, de repente, se comprimió en un solo punto donde desapareció con topo y el humo. Dejando solo el cráter donde Issei y Vali se encontraban. El último aun de pie, y el primero tirado en el suelo con la ropa dañada, pero consiente.

Aki miraba desde cierta distancia él como Vali se acercaba caminando a Issei. A pesar de terminar su estado Juggernaut, Vali aun tenía muchas energías físicas.

Issei tocio algo de sangre mientras intentaba pararse, pero solo logro caer de rodillas con pocas fuerzas, aun así levanto la mirada con una sonrisa sabiendo que ya estaba programada su derrota.

—La victoria es mía—sentencio Vali apuntándolo con su mano.

—Recuerda… la verdad es una moneda… y tiene dos caras. —hablo Issei subiendo mano buena con el dedo pulgar pegado al dedo medio. — [Hakai].

(Chasquido)

¡FIUUSSS!

— ¡GAGH!—Vali retrocedió sangrando.

Cuando Issei chasqueo sus dedos, varias heridas se abrieron en todo el cuerpo de Vali dejando que inmensas cantidades de sangre salieran de las mismas como si de un regadera se tratase. No pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo sin dejar de sangrar.

Issei se levanto con una sonrisa. Las pupilas de Vali se contrajeron con dolor ¿Qué había pasado?

—Todos los roces que tuvimos en nuestra batalla… todos los golpes y cada ataque. Solo eran requisitos que Yo necesitaba para ganar.

— ¡GAHG! ¿Cómo fue que…?—Vali intentaba hablar pero estaba escupiendo demasiada sangre.

—Sí te dejo así morirás en unos segundos. Pero esta es mi victoria… [Reversión]—las heridas de Vali se cerraron poco antes de que este perdiera la conciencia.

—Haaaaa—una enorme bocanada de aire entre por su boca como si antes no hubiera podido respirar.

—Lo que acabas de experimentar es una técnica secreta que he estado diseñando. Pero es la primera vez que la use.

Vali frunció el seño, pero acepto la mano que Issei le ofrecía con un suspiro resignado.

— ¡LA BATALLA TERMINA! ¡ISSEI SE CORONA COMO GANADOR!

El grito de Aki hizo que ha ambos le dolieran los oídos.

—Admito mi derrota… pues es obvia. Pero quiero saber qué hiciste—hablo Vali desfrunciendo el seño.

Issei sonrió, el orgullo de su hermano le impedía rechazar la verdad en una batalla.

—Es algo un poco complicado… El Hakai es una habilidad en la que domino mí poder de la destrucción rodeando mi cuerpo, lo hace una buena defensa. Pero cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlo. Aun así funciona bastante bien.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso al final.

—Te equivocas. De ser un youkai lo supieras, pero no es el caso. Por cada rose que tuvimos en ese estado, mis golpes no solo eran más peligrosos, si no que el poder de la destrucción se adentraba en pequeñas cantidades en ti. Al final del combate me llevaste a revelar estén truco, no se necesitan fuerzas ni energía más que para chasquear mis dedos. Al hacerlo el aura que se filtro en tu cuerpo es la que uso para darte el golpe de gracia. Claro que tú tenías mucha más de la necesaria.

—Entonces aun tengo esa aura—anticipo Vali alzando una ceja.

—No, la use para revertir los daños—explico Issei. —Por ende ya no tienes que preocuparte por tus heridas… al menos no de todas.

—"El poder de la destrucción del clan Bael… es aterrador"—fue la conclusión de Vali sintiendo el estremecimiento en su ser. Su mirada se fue a Issei, que entonces estaba siendo atendido por Aki. —"Pero el verdadero peligro es Issei. Erza no podrá enfrentarlo".

Aki termino con las heridas más graves del pelirrojo. Y Vali hablo extendiéndole su puño.

—No creas que esta rivalidad termina con tú victoria. La próxima vez seré Yo quien te gane.

Issei sonrió como un niño.

—Sí. Pero Yo volveré a ganarte—y choco su puño contra el de Vali.

Aki los miro con una sonrisa cariñosa. Eran hermanos, pero también rivales y eso los hacía volverse más fuertes cada vez superando los límites.

 **Fin de temporada.**

 **Vaya que esta vez si me tarde. Pero me ha pasado de todo, bueno lo único que es verdaderamente importante es que me botaron del trabajo. Esto es culpa de que soy menor de edad para trabajar, pero saque el permiso de trabajo para menores… ¿y qué creen? Pase una semana trabajando y me volvieron a botar por la misma mamada. Pero eso es solo por que el maldito supervisor me tiene rabia por ser familiar del otro supervisor. Esto lo supongo ya que hay otro menor trabajando, aun menor que Yo, y a ese no le dice nada.**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado espero que les gustase el capitulo.**

 **Sobre la Reina de Issei la votación quedo así:**

 **Tiamat: 7 votos.**

 **Crom Cruach: 4 votos.**

 **Esdeath: 2 votos.**

 **Por lo que la reina de Issei viene a ser la Reina Dragona más fuerte.**

 **Dejando eso atrás tendré que pedir perdón por la tardanza pero estoy sin trabajo y por ende no tengo dinero para ir al internet a escribir.**

 **Algo en lo que quiero que me ayuden es en escoger el nombre del equipo de Vali. No se si dejarlo con ese nombre o ponerle uno nuevo. Bueno la decisión es de ustedes, y si quieron otro nombre pónganlo en sus review's.**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos leeremos en sus próximos review's. Bye.**


	14. Años después y recuerdos presentes I

**Review:**

 **A. R. Lopez:** Saludos para ti también. Valoro tú ofrecimiento y tal vez lo tome en cuenta más adelante, claro si sigues interesado. Al final Tiamat resulto ser la Reina de Issei, no pudo negar que estuvo reñido desde el comienzo.

Esa pregunta se responde en este capítulo, además de unas cosas más (jejeje). Pero aunque se encuentre con su hermana y otros de sus conocidos será en su ante-ego.

El equipo de Vali se quedará entonces. Mismo nombre, nuevos miembros. Me tarde en actualizar, pero tú lo dijiste: Mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que este capítulo, del que estoy orgulloso, te guste en verdad.

 **Ahora vayamos con la historia.**

 **Capitulo-14: Años después y recuerdos del pasado Parte-1.**

* * *

 **Hace 8 años**

Medía noche en el inframundo, la mayoría de las personas ya habrían de estar durmiendo. Pero no era el caso de una niña de cabello corto y negro.

A la tenue luz de las velas, esta niña estudiaba mientras hacia sus tareas. Y no era por que las hubiera dejado para última, no. Simplemente estudiaba más que los demás. Pero esto también le daba poco tiempo libre y no era de extrañar que a veces se le atrasaran los deberes. Pero ella lo prefería así, no por nada era la niña más inteligente de sus clases.

Los parpados comenzaban a pesarle y quería acostarse a dormir. Pero aun tenía demasiado que hacer. El papel de la libreta se volvía borroso a la vista turbia y cansada que en la niña destacaba... sin darse cuenta; se quedo dormida.

* * *

Se acurruco aun más con la manta sobre sus hombros. Pero... ella no se había puesto una manta para el frío. Mucho menos se había dado cuenta de cuando fue que se durmió.

Abrió los ojos y poso la vista en la mesa, no había más que unos libros abiertos iluminados por las velas casi consumidas.

Sona se desemperezo y se coloco las gafas que, sin recordar habérselas quitado, estaban sobre la mesa. Entonces vio al pelirrojo Issei leer uno de los libros al tiempo que no dejaba de escribir en una libreta.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto somnolienta.

—Te ayudo —le respondió sin apartarse de su trabajo. — ¡Termine! —anuncio dejando de escribir mientras levantaba la vista.

— ¿Qué cosa? —volvió a preguntar confusa.

Issei le entrego la libreta con una sonrisa. Sona la tomo, y vio que era la suya, aun más que eso, toda su tarea estaba hecha con una letra pulcra y hermosa... igual a la de ella...casi.

—Esta increíble. Pero Yo no la hice, al menos no toda —y era cierto, ella solo escribió un tercio de todo lo que la libreta marcaba. — ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste? -pregunto recordando las malas notas que Issei tenía por costumbre sacar.

—Vamos Sona, tú ya deberías saber que no soy ningún ignorante.

—Eso lo sé. Pero no explica el cómo has hecho esto cuando tus...

—Sí mis notas son bajas es porque o me interesa subirlas —le espeto Issei con desgana.

Sona lo miro con curiosidad. No pudo evitar volver a preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué? Si eres capaz de hacer un ensayo como este para mí. Entonces ¿por qué no te esfuerzas para ti mismo?

—Sí me esfuerzo... pero solo para mí mismo.

—Explícate —le pidió la morena sin entender del todo sus motivos.

Issei suspiro cansado. Era obvio que quería irse a la cama, después de todo estaba en la mansión Sitri como invitado. Pero sabía que Sona no lo dejaría hasta que le explicara sus motivos.

—Debes saber que los demonios estamos ligados a un matrimonio arreglado al cumplir la edad necesaria. —Sona asintió y él siguió. —Pero no sabes que los demonios como tú o Rias que tienen un gran potencial son más demandados que cualquier otro.

—Eso lo sé. Rias y Yo somos como monedas con mayor valor debido a nuestros hermanos, y ella aun más que Yo por portar el poder de la Destrucción del clan Bael.

—Por eso mismo es que no me interesa demostrarle nada a nadie. Tener a un Maou como hermano ya es como fijarse una diana de tiro, si Yo demostrase que soy tan inteligente como tú o que poseo el poder de la destrucción...

— ¿Lo posees? Creí que no lo habías heredado.

—Sí lo poseo, pero lo oculto. No quiero darle a ningún clan más razones para que me soliciten como potencial partido. Por eso me desvaloro tanto como para que nadie quiera comprometer a su clan con un inútil como yo.

-Pero tú no eres un inútil- le valoro Sona defendiéndolo.

Issei rio de buena gana ante esas palabras.

-Lo sé. Pero nadie más tiene que saberlo- y fue como si le confiara un secreto de gran valor.

* * *

 **Tiempo actuar.**

Sentada en su oficina detrás de su escritorio. Sona miraba una foto entre sus manos.

En la foto salían ella, Rias e Issei. Todos en una edad más infantil, más inocente. La foto fue tomada dos años antes de que el niño de en medio fuera desterrado y obligado a vivir como fugitivo.

Una sensación de nostalgia le recorrió el cuerpo. Bonita sorpresa la que se llevarían esos niños dentro de poco tiempo.

¡Toc, Toc!

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Sona guardo la foto en la última gaveta de su escritorio antes de dar autorización a que pasaran. No se trataba de nadie inesperado, simplemente de Tsubaki Shinra, su Reina, y Akeno Himejima, la Reina de Rias.

—Kaishou, Himejima-dono tiene un mensaje de Rias-sama —anuncio Tsubaki tomando posición junto a su Rey.

—Ara, ara, no hace falta tanta formalidad. —le resto importancia a Tsubaki, luego se volteo a Sona con más respeto. —Sona-Kaishou, Rias-buchou me manda a avisarle que los miembros del club de ocultismo no podremos asistir a la academia la esta semana.

Sona se ajusto las gafas para ver a Akeno con mayor seriedad y autoridad. Tsubaki se mantuvo al margen.

—Ya deberían tomar en cuenta que con esta serían tres semanas en las que los miembros del club de ocultismo han faltado. Sé que Rias los ha llevado a un viaje de entrenamiento especial, con un personaje de procedencia desconocida del cual no me fio, para prepararse para el Rating Game contra Raiser. Pero esto no será hasta dentro de tres años, deberían tener en cuenta que tienen tiempo de sobra para prepararse. —finalizo su monologo.

—Puede ser. Pero él no quiere que perdamos mucho tiempo —hablo Akeno refiriéndose al joven que Sona no conocía, pero del cual sabía por Rias, mismo del cual había desconfiado aun sin verlo.

— ¿Por qué se rehúsa a presentarse? No confío en una persona así —y como era de esperarse, Sona no dio el brazo a toser, causando una sonrisa —Akeno sonreía desde hace un rato, como si algo le divirtiera.

—Entonces ese es el problema. No esperaba menos de Sona Sitri. — Sona y Tsubaki se voltearon al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. —Pero tú ya me conoces Sona. Hola. —Termino saludando cuando lo vieron.

Ex Grey se encontraba sentado al borde de la ventana con una pierna colgante hacia afuera y la espalda recostada contra el marco, su mano alzada en un saludo amistoso.

—Tú eres...

Sona no lo había olvidado del todo, pero solo lo había visto una vez hacia ya muchos años. Pero seguía usando la misma máscara de metal negra, llevaba una chaqueta que le combinaba con la máscara, una camiseta blanca debajo, pantalones jean azules y unos zapatos deportivos. Vestimenta casual, salvo por la máscara.

¿Cuánto tiempo se encontraría allí sentado? y ¿Como no lo habían notado antes? Fueron las preguntas que tanto Sona como Tsubaki se hacían.

—Un gusto volver a verte Sona-chan —continuo el castaño sin falta.

—Ex... ¿Grey? —el tono interrogante paso casi desapercibido.

— ¡Bingo! — le afirmo Ex sin pasar por alto la pregunta. —Veo que te las ingeniaste para descubrir mí nombre. Me sorprende, pues no recuerdo habértelo dicho.

—No lo hiciste —le corroboro Sona con el seño levemente fruncido. —Ni siquiera cuando yo te dije el mío.

Sona mostraba, sin quererlo, cierto resentimiento por ese hecho. Pero Ex se mantenía de buen ánimo.

—Ara, ara, veo que ya se conocen —hablo Akeno llamando el final del reencuentro y de las insinuaciones.

—Sí. —asintió la morena.

—Casualmente fue en la misma fiesta en la que nos conocimos. —hablo Ex refiriéndose asía Akeno. —No suelo olvidar fácilmente, en especial a quienes me dejan tan buena impresión. Mis disculpas My lady, —ahora reparaba en la presencia de Tsubaki, —no me había fijado en tan bella ojou-sama (Señorita). Ruego me disculpe —e hiso una reverencia que acompañaba la disculpa.

—"Diría que es alguien culto, tal vez de alta cuna o de familia prestigiosa"—pensó Sona analizándole hasta el más mínimo detalle. —"Pero no deja de ser despreocupado y coqueto".

Tsubaki le extendió la mano, agradecida por ser tomada en cuenta.

—Tsubaki Shinra un gus...to. —la palabra se le entrecorto cuando el castaño tomo su mano y le deposito un breve beso, suave y tierno, pero caballeroso.

Inevitablemente se sonrojo.

—El placer es todo mío, Tsubaki —y no hizo reparos en llamarla por su nombre, aumentándole el rubor. —Espero, y anhelo, tener el placer de conocerla mejor.

—Tal vez ayudaría que te quitaras la máscara. -dijo Sona aprovechando la situación mientras recuperaba su atención.-Digo; ¿para qué usar una máscara cuando no hay nada que esconder?

Ex la miro por un momento de forma analítica. Después de medio minuto le pregunto:

— ¿Quieres ver mí rostro sin nada de por medio?

Sona arqueo una ceja, y Akeno y Tsubaki prestaron mayor atención.

—No niego que tengo curiosidad. —admitió Sona. Ex volvió a sonreír.

—"La curiosidad no es pecado, pero hay que ser precavido." —pensó para sí mismo, y de eso se aprovecharía. —Entonces hagamos un trato. —la morena le miro atenta y él continúo: —Yo me quito la máscara, y a cambio tú firmaras el premiso que el club de ocultismo necesita.

Sona lo medito unos momentos, al cabo dijo:

—De acuerdo. Pero solo por una semana.

—Bien. —asintió Ex teniendo lo que quería.

Soltó un suspiro. Ex se llevo la mano a la máscara, aun sin ella podía mantener su apariencia, al menos en su mayoría.

Sus dedos tocaron el metal, y a continuación retiraron la máscara. Pasaron unos escasos segundos en los que su apariencia cambio de forma leve; uno de los mechones de su frente se volvió rojo y su estatura se alargo unos pocos centímetros.

Su mano bajo quitando del medio la máscara. Abrío los ojos, verdes como la esmeralda con toques de naranja cerca de la retina, indomables sin dejar de ser cálidos. La cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho le daba un aire salvaje y bestial.

—"¿Pero que fue...?"—se pregunto a medias Tsubaki aguantando el asombro y... ¿el rubor?

Si Sonó llego a estar tan impactada como su Reina: no llego nunca a dar demostración alguna.

Akeno sonrió con un lindo rubor. Era la primera vez que le veía sin la máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

Ex se había quitado la máscara, pero en lugar de haberse quitado una máscara, fue como si se hubiera quitado una segunda piel de la cual debajo... ¡era guapísimo!

—Ara, ara, no sabía que fueras tan lindo, Ex-san. —comento Akeno con una mano en la mejilla y una expresión embelesada. Ex se sonrojo, solo un poco.

—Me alagas. Pero tú eres más bella. —le devolvió el cumplido satisfecho. —Ahora, según recuerdo; sí yo me quitaba la máscara, tú firmarías el permiso que necesito. —y como si lo hubiera esperado desde el principio, se saco una hoja de la chaqueta y se la puso sobre el escritorio.

Sona tomo su pluma y la firmo, cumpliendo el trato.

—Listo, tienen el permiso. Pero solo para una semana.

—Eso basta. —dijo Ex entregándoselo a Akeno. Luego se volvió en despedida —Entonces, hasta luego.

Y volvió a colocarse la máscara, y camino junto a Akeno.

—Nos vemos, Sona-Kaishou, Tsubaki-fukakaishou. —saludo Akeno antes de que un circulo mágico del clan Gremory los transportara fuera de allí.

Quedando en privado de nueva cuenta, Tsubaki soltó un suspiro con las mejillas rojas.

—Es muy guapo —comento Sona ajustándose los anteojos. El rubor de Tsubaki se acentuó. —"Pero esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien".

* * *

 **Casa de campo - Montañas de Kuoh.**

— ¡¿Te quitaste la máscara?! —Rias reacciono exasperada ante la información que su Reina le dio.

— ¿Qué con eso? —inquirió el castaño con una expresión astuta.

—Ex-san nunca nos ha mostrado su rostro —le dijo la rubia, Asia.

— ¿No?

—No —le afirmaron Rias, Asia, Koneko y Akeno (esta última sin el resentimiento de las demás) de una forma que pareció autómata.

—Ya veo —convino el castaño tomándose la barbilla y mirando el techo como si pensara. Chasqueo los dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea. — ¡Ya lo tengo! Si quieren que me quite la máscara: entonces hoy tienen que romper la marca de ayer en u entrenamiento.

—Pero eso no es justo —dijo Asia con un mohín.

—Sona no tuvo que hacer nada para ver tú rostro. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos solo ver tú rostro? —le acompaño Rias apoyando a su Obispo.

—Sona vio mí rostro, sí. Pero no fue gratis: ella se vio forzada por nuestro trato a firmar el permiso a cambio de ver mí rostro. En cuanto Akeno, ella simplemente tuvo suerte de estar allí.

Kiba lo miro con una sonrisa tensa, y el resto lo miro con el seño fruncido. Akeno solo sonreía satisfecha.

—Ahora, si de verdad quieren que me quite la máscara; solo tienen que volverse un poco más fuertes que ayer. Listos —ellos asintieron en confirmación, pues no fue una pregunta. — ¡Comencemos!

— ¡Hai!

* * *

 **Hace aproximadamente un mes.**

Issei Gremory caminaba en su ante-lego de Ex Grey. La máscara llamaba la atención, pero el resto de la ropa pasaba desapercibida.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le inundaba, acababa de salir de una reunión con el club de ocultismo de la academia Kuoh. Su hermana, Rias, estaba más hermosa que nunca, y le gustaba... y eso le molestaba.

Akeno estaba igual de jovial, sin nadie como Rias, para ser una rival.

Una estudiante de primer año llamada Koneko Toujo. Le dijo y ella con una sonrisa le respondió.

Kiba Yuto, amable y guapo. Estudiante de segundo año y caballero de Rias. Tenía la idea de que serían buenos amigos.

Eran los miembros del club tanto como de la nobleza de Rias. Eran solo cuatro y si era sincero; no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra Raiser y su nobleza. Pero aun faltaba bastante tiempo para eso, y el potencial de las piezas de Rias era excelente.

El llanto de un niño le llamo la atención. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio a un niño en el suelo con una magulladura en la rodilla. Se le intento acercar, pero antes de estar lo bastante cerca, un monja se agacho junto al niño hablando en italiano, con un brillo verde amareciendo en sus manos, la monja curo al niño en pocos segundos. Volvió a hablarle en italiano y el niño no entendía, pero había dejado de llorar.

Acto seguido una mujer de malhumor se llevo al niño. Pero el menor resistiéndose a su madre aun se volteo para darle las gracias a la monja. A pesar de no entender, la monja aun le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ex estuvo a punto de irse de no ser por la curiosidad.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzo arrastrando el velo de la monja. Ex lo sujeto más por reflejo que por haberlo querido. Su mirar puesto en la monja sin velo que tenía una expresión de sorpresa mientras sus cabellos rubios era alzado por el viento.

Ex quedo embelesado, no tanto por su belleza, si no por su inocencia. Aun así, él se le acerco a devolverle el velo.

— Gracias —de nuevo, la rubia hablo en italiano.

—No tiene de que agradecerme —le resto Ex imitando un perfecto italiano.

— ¡Oh! Habla italiano —dijo la rubia pareciendo aliviada y contenta.

—Sí ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo más? —pregunto echándole un vistazo a las maletas que acompañaban a la rubia.

—Es usted muy amable. La verdad es que he llegado de extranjero, y estoy perdida desde temprano —le confesa sin desanime. —Pero el Señor me ha hecho encontrarlo a usted y estoy agradecida por la ayuda que me ofrece.

—"Claro, se supone que es devota a Dios"—por un momento sintió compasión por la joven.

Ella no sabía la verdad sobre su Dios.

—Entonces ¿A dónde te guio? —se ofreció de buena gana. Quería ayudar a esa joven tan inocente, que resucitaba ingenua.

—Me podrías llevar a la iglesia. —le pidió más como si pidiera permiso.

Aceptando, ambos se encaminaron asía la iglesia de Kuoh.

—Por cierto, ¿por que usa máscara? —pregunta retrasada en la cuestión.

Ex sonrió como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta, pues si la esperaba.

—Simplemente es para evitar la atención indebida.

Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban como cualquier pareja de amigos. El camino a la iglesia se les hizo corto y en poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta de la misma.

—"Se siente la presencia de algún ángel... La tierra de la iglesia hace difícil diferencial la energía, pero creo que se trata de algún caído"—analizó con cierta dificultad.

También identifico la presencia de algunos exorcistas, presencias humanas sencillas de identificar ya sea en una iglesia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo tendría que llamarle?-pregunto la monja mirándolo un poco cohibida.

Ex se sonrojo al recordar que no se había presentado. Pero igual sonrió.

—Simplemente soy un amigo, tú amigo. —y Asia sonrió encantada.

—Entonces puedes llamarme Asia, me llamo Asia Argento. —se presento la joven alegre. — ¿Nos...?

Dejo la pregunta a medias porque la puerta de la iglesia se abría dando paso a, lo que Ex reconoció, como un exorcista.

—Llegas tarde, tonta —fue lo que dijo el exorcista.

—D-discúlpeme —pidió la rubia humilde. —Es solo que no entendía el idioma y...

—Te perdiste —la previno el exorcista con una ceja alzada. — ¡Por amor a...! Deja de gastar saliva y entra.

—S-sí. Nos vemos... —se despidió apresurada.

El exorcista recogió las maletas luego de que alguien dentro de la iglesia le ordenara que lo hiciera, fastidiado obedeció. Le hecho una mirada a Ex para sonreír burlón.

—Cual feo se tiene que ser para ocultarse detrás de una máscara —comento Fred, como le había llamado la persona que le había ordenado recoger las maletas de Asia.

Ex frunció en seño, pero no por enojo. No había movido la vista de la iglesia, la razón era la gran cantidad de exorcista que allí se agrupaban. Además, el aura del ser sacro se había juntado con la de Asia, eso le preocupaba.

—Si le pasa algo a Asia; todos ustedes lo pagaran caro. —advirtió y se retiro dándole la espalda a la iglesia.

En otras circunstancias entraría y averiguaría que había dentro. Pero no era el caso, pues él no dejaba de ser un demonio y la iglesia un terreno sagrado, y la energía sacra que sintió pudo ser la de un ángel, aunque de bajo nivel, no dejaba de ser un atentado contra terreno del cielo.

Pero el ángel podría estar ligado solo a eso exorcistas, pues Kuoh aun era territorio de los clanes Gremory y Sitri. Asumió que eso evitaba que Sona o Rias se mantuvieran alejadas del asunto, simplemente permaneciendo a la espera.

Al final, era mejor no inmiscuirse hasta no estar más seguro.

Fred no había escuchado su advertencia, pero a Ex no le importaba; ya la había dicho, no tenía motivo para repetirla.

* * *

 **Grigori - Días después.** Caminaba por los pasillos en una de las bases de Grigori. Issei acababa de terminar una conversación con Azazel. Se quería informar sobre los conocimientos del Gobernante de Grigori acerca de Kuoh, claro que tuvo especial cuidado de no dar ni pizca de detalle sobre el asunto, quería aprender no informal.

Pues si Azazel hubiera sabido algo; posiblemente intentaría averiguar quien estaba detrás de la muerte de los portadores de Sacre Gear's. Y eso no es algo que Issei quisiera. No, prefería llevar las cosas con sus propias manos y no alertar a nadie.

También era posible que si Azazel comenzaba a hacer averiguaciones, otros caídos se verían informados. No sabía si en Grigori había traidores. Pero las posibilidades eran altas pues el aura que sintió era de alguien de bajo nivel, un caído así no se involucraría en territorio de demonios, al menos no sin tener apoyo.

—"Esto es muy confuso" -pensó el pelirrojo. —"Por un lado; Azazel queda descartado, un científico como él que se dedica a conocer los Sacre Gear's no mataría a los portadores de estos, le dificultaría el trabajo. Por el otro; si hay un traidor en Grigori, no sería alguien de bajo nivel, tendría que ser alguien más poderoso. Y ¿qué razones tendría un caído para traicionar su facción?"

[¿No has pensado en el cielo?] —le sugirió Ddraig.

—Sí, pero lo descarte. Michael no tiene ningún motivo para asesinar humanos. Para los ángeles cualquier vida tiene valor, no serian capases de matar a alguien sin un motivo. -—Issei demostraba ser razonable y lógico en sus teorías.

Pero eso no le hacia más fácil el trabajo. Por más que lo pensaba no tenía una idea clara. Pero... eso qué más daba. Habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que había visto esa iglesia. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que ni el Cielo ni Grigori estaban inmiscuidos en el asunto. Esta misma noche averiguaría que es lo que sucedía allí. Pero antes tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar tropezar con alguien. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no caerse.

Pero al entrar de nuevo en sí, vio a una morena de ojos violetas que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Eran casi de las misma estatura y se podían mirar directo a los ojos, de allí que ninguno cediera.

— ¿Y? -hablo la morena detonando irritación en su voz. — ¿No te piensas disculpar?

Issei la miraba como contemplándola, eso hizo que ella sonriera con arrogancia y suficiencia.

Cabello largo hasta la espalda, negro cual carbón, ojos violetas, encantadores a la vez que seductores, figura sensual cual mujer joven entre sus 21, facciones hermosas y piel blanca tenue. Iba vestida con una falda corta a juego con un chaleco abierto, debajo una camisa rosa y unas medias negras abajo de las rodillas.

— ¿Y bien, te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto la chica de forma seductora, pero arrogante. Como quien le declara a él, y a otros tantos, que no la podrá poseer.

Pero Issei ya había tenido experiencias como esta antes, y no era ningún amateur. Pero ahora no estaba con intenciones de querer jugar. Pero aun la miro con una sonrisa descarada y vista picara.

—En realidad no te estaba viendo —le espeto sin apartar la vista, lo cual no le daba credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Sí lo haces -le riño la chica.

—No, si de verdad te estuviera mirando sería diferente —y ahora una sonrisa distinta cruzo sus labios.

—Hg... —la morena trago saliva.

Ahora era distinto, la mirada que Issei le dedicaba había cambiado. Ahora veía fuego en sus ojos, un fuego intenso e incandescente que la abrazaba atravesando su piel.

Fue como si todo hubiera sido envuelto por ese fuego, dejándola a ella en nada más que en llamas.

Una mana firme sujeto su cuello, no con fuerza... sino con otra cosa opuesta. Las yemas de los dedos tocando su garganta y subiendo tras una sutil caricia hasta la barbilla, no sin dejarle una caliente sensación por donde había pasado. Sujetándola de la misma mientras le subía la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió... ¿Qué sintió? Así: el mágico contacto de sus labios con los de él. Suave, conmovedor y tierno. Pero... explosivo y caliente como ninguno otro.

—Lo ves. —carraspeo el pelirrojo deshaciendo esa ilusión, esa maravillosa ilusión casi tan real como la vida y más mágico que un sueño.

— ¿Q-que?—hablo la morena, más como si hubiera soltado un jadeo.

—Ahora si te estaba viendo —admitió el joven con descaro en su sonrisa, y picardía en el sentimiento hecho ceniza.

¡Maldición! ¿Que se supón que significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué su corazón iba a diez mil por segundo? No tenia respuestas, pero sabía algo; ese joven de cabello rojo era poderoso, muy poderoso... y guapo si tenía que decirlo, muy guapo.

Temiendo que este tiempo también fuera efímero, la chica no termino de procesar todo ni de recuperar el aliento del todo, cual se apresuro a decir:

—Me llamo Raynare —ya no demostraba arrogancia ni sensualidad. De hecho parecía exasperada y nerviosa.

Issei sonrió con desenvoltura, ahora sus problemas le preocupaban solo un mínimo.

—Issei, Issei Gremory —pareció que la chica se sorprendía. Pero no por ello desapareció su interés. —A sido un gusto conocerte, Raynare. Nos vemos luego.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar calmado, ya se había entretenido lo suficiente. Pero la joven pareció desilusionarse, aun no quería dejarlo en paz, y no lo haría, por lo menos no del todo.

— ¡Issei! —por ello lo llamo por su nombre. En joven se volteo con una diminuta sonrisa, no le molestaba sino que lo consideraba divertido. Pero Raynare no repaso en eso. — ¡Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo!

Issei se sorprendió sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. En verdad que no esperaba eso, y casi que se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

[Acepta, te vendría bien salir con una chica]—le aconsejo el dragón queriendo des atarear la mente de su compañero.

La chica estaba sonrojada en extremo y aun esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Parecía que en verdad le había costado pedirle eso.

Issei se recompuso y dejo escapar una risita. La miro con una sonrisa abierta.

—Está bien, tengamos una cita. Pero nada de besos. —no pudo evitar bromear, pero Raynare se sonrojo mucho más.

— ¡Ten! —exclamo arrojándole algo: una bola de papel.

— ¿Y esto? —se pregunto Issei viendo la hoja d papel desenvuelto.

—Llámame —le aviso la morena.

Issei continúo su camino mientras guardaba el número en su celular. Luego mando un mensaje de texto donde indicaba su número y su nombre y una fecha para la cita.

No pudo evitar tener una sonrisa. Se le había alegrado el día.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Vali Lucifer se encontraba encima de una montaña, desde allí veía todo a lo largo y ancho de una extensa isla.

—Entonces este es el lugar donde la Brigada se reunirá. —comento el peli-plata a la loli gótica junto a él.

La niña, Ophis, no le respondió. Su mirada era igual de vacía y profunda que de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué Ddraig no vino? —le pregunto Ophis.

Vali alzo una ceja por el interés mostrado para con su hermano.

—Issei tiene otras cosas que hacer. A diferencia mía él está más ocupado que cualquier otro miembro de mi grupo.

— ¿Eso es así? Me hubiera interesado conocerlo —la voz de otra persona se escucho desde atrás.

Y es que sentado en una roca, había un joven de cabello negro y corto que sostenía e sus manos una lanza de aspecto único. También iba vestido con ropas de aspecto oriental, más específicamente de China.

Junto a él, y debajo de la piedra, se encontraba otra joven. Esta es rubia y de apariencia hermosa y educada. Ojos azules cual mar, y ropas blancas combinadas con bordados dorados.

— ¿Y tú eres? —inquirió Vali sin apartar la vista de la lanza que el moreno sostenía sobre su hombro.

El moreno sonrió mientras se levantaba de la roca.

—Mi nombre es Caocao, descendiente del Caocao original. —se presento dando cierta información sobre sus ancestros. —Tú debes ser el Descendiente de Lucifer.

-Me llamo Vali -fue lo que dijo el peli-plata.

—Entonces es cierto que otro Demonio esta aquí -una nueva persona se hiso notar. -Pero si se trata de tú nieto Rizevim, Vali.

Se trataban de un hombre y una mujer, eran Katerea Leviathan y del mismo Rizevim. Este último le sonreía con sorna.

Vali lo miro con odio reprimido, era el miserable de Rizevim quien lo había apartado de sus padres y convertido su vida en una pesadilla. Ahora se veía teniendo que trabajar junto a ese ser odiado.

—Parece que no te alegras de verme, Vali —hablo Rizevim con sorna.

—En realidad —dijo el mencionado sin reprimirse el odio.

—No sabes cómo haces sufrir a tú querido abuelo, kukuku...—se burlo Rizevim.

Caocao sonrío abiertamente.

—Este lugar tiene a personas muy interesantes. Díganme, ¿es verdad que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou actuales han roto la maldición de matarse mutuamente?

—El resto de la brigada se presentara a su debido tiempo, eso incluye a Ddraig. —La palabra de Ophis se impuso ante todos, —por ahora, está bien que solo seamos nosotros. Esta es una reunión donde dividiremos a la brigada en distintas facciones. Por eso los he llamado a ustedes especialmente.

Todos prestaron especial atención a las palabras de su fundadora y actual cabecilla. Pues esta era la primera reunión de la Brigada del Caos.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Kuoh**

Ex Grey se encontraba parada en el bosque, sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en señal de concentración. Dos cascabeles sobresalientes de su bolcillo, dejaban un tintinar con el son del viento.

—Nueve... siete...— parecía estar llevando una cuenta de algo. Entonces abría los ojos y miro al cielo.

Una figura se vislumbro mientras caía. Ex sonrío. Se cubrió con un antebrazo.

¡PUM!

El piso bajo sus pies se hundió cuando la pierna de una niña de cabello blanco le impacto en el antebrazo. Se trataba de Koneko Toujo.

—"A las 6"—pensó Ex con la mirando su espalda de reojo.

Moviéndose a una gran velocidad, el caballero Gremory se le acercaba con una espada en manos.

¡TICK!

El filo de la espada fue retenido por un círculo mágico en la mano libre de Issei.

Koneko saltó dando una vuelta asía atrás para caer al suelo de pie. Issei quedo con la otra mano libre, pero no la necesito cuando del círculo mágico se creó una luz que segó al rubio caballero, levantando la espada de su oponente, Ex abrió la defensa de Kiba y lo patio de lleno al estomago.

El caballero fue a chocar contra un albor. Y entonces Issei noto una sombra en el suelo bajo él. Miro al cielo.

Alcanzo a ver el destello de los relámpagos que se le acercaban. Hizo unas señas con las manos y un círculo mágico se creó al frente.

¡FIIIUUUSSH! ¡BOM!

Una pequeña explosión de cancelación anulo el ataque de Akeno.

El humo se disipo mostrando de nuevo a Ex. Este lanzo un golpe al frente.

¡PUM! ¡KRUCH!

Una enorme piedra se estrello contra su puño y se hizo añicos. Koneko ahora corría directo contra él con un tronco en sus manos.

¡SHING!

Espadas salieron del suelo a sus costados y a su espalda. Detrás de él Kiba tenía una mano en el suelo, había usado su Sacre Gear.

Unos relámpagos cayeron directamente desde arriba de él. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

—Me han acorralado —comento de forma tranquila. — ¡ _Protego_!

Pareció que los relámpagos chocaran contra un muro invisible encima de él, pero un muro tan fuerte que no dejo que una chispa le tocara.

Aun así, tenía un bate de tamaño colosal apunto de mandarlo a volar fuera de estadio. Pero no se inmuto.

— ¡ _Sectusempra_! —exclamo otro hechizo mientras trazaba el aire con su dedo.

El albor que se le venía de frente fue cortado limpiamente en distintas partes que se dispersaron a sus lados.

Fue entonces que o vio. El cabello rojo carmesí de Rias se alzaba en el aire, y ella estaba a solo centímetros de él. En su mano tenía una pequeña esfera de un extraño poder de color negro rojizo.

¡!

Faltaron milímetros para que ese poder le tocara el pecho. Pero Ex pudo detenerlo al sujetar la muñeca de Rias. Pero se concentro tanto en ello, que la pelirroja aprovecho para darle un golpe con el puño en la cara.

La cabeza se Ex se hecho asía atrás por el golpe. Pero por reflejo sujeto una mano que estuvo cerca de llevarse los cascabeles que salían de su bolsillo.

Tenía a Rias sujeta de ambas manos. Y entonces las espalda que lo rodeaban desaparecieron. Y Kiba se le había acercado demasiado para su gusto.

Pero él no sería tan manso. Forzando los movimientos de Rias, el castaño se volteo para cubrirse con detuvo su acometida, no quería lastimar a Rias.

Koneko se deslizo por el suelo hasta patear a Issei detrás de las rodillas. Este cayó sobre las mismas aflojando su agarre en la pelirroja.

Rias no lo desaprovecho y se soltó con esfuerzo. Koneko pasó su brazo por el cuello de Ex, y este quedo con la respiración medida por el candado con el que Koneko usaba toda su fuerza para retenerlo.

Entonces la espada de Kiba se incrusto en el hombro derecho de Ex y su brazo comenzó a perder fuerza.

El grupo Gremory entonces tuvo su oportunidad al alcance de las manos.

Akeno bajo del cielo con una risa adorable. Rias no perdió el tiempo y se acerco al castaño inmóvil. A poco de sujetar los cascabeles, Ex empuja su hombro aun más profundamente en la hoja de la espada de Kiba, un chorro de sangre salió como sacrificio. Pero gracias a eso el muchacho pudo llevar su mano izquierda asía atrás para sujetar a Koneko de la cabeza.

Con la fuerza de su brazo, Ex lanzo a Koneko contra Rias. Entonces uso esa misma mano para sujetar el filo de la espada de Kiba.

¡CRAKH!

Y romperlo de forma rápida a la vez que sacaba la hoja de su hombro.

— ¡Increíble! —manifestó el rubio atónito.

No tuvo chance de evitar en segundo ataque de Ex, y en consecuencia la hoja de su propia espada se clavo en su brazo.

Emitiendo un quejido, Kiba fue pateado en el pecho y mandado al suelo.

Por fin Ex estaba libre. Pero entonces el relámpago llego recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

— ¿Sigues de pie? Pero no por mucho —dijo Akeno, su mano extendida asía él.

Otra ráfaga de relámpagos se disparo contra Ex. Se protegió con un escudo invisible en su mano. Pero fue entonces una esfera de fuego se estrello en su espalda. Rias con las manos extendidas creaba otra esfera. Al terminarla, esta exploto en un disparo de llamas contra el castaño.

Ex levanto su mano lastima, y con otro escudo invisible contuvo el ataque. Pero ahora que se protegía de dos ataques, estaba expuesto.

Y esa exposición en su defensa no fue desperdiciada.

¡PUM!

El puño de Koneko se hundió en su estomago haciéndole escupir saliva. Pero no retrocedió y siguió aguantando los ataques con sus escudos.

¡PUM!

Koneko volvió a golpearlo con su otro puño. Con dientes apretados el castaño lo aguanto.

¡PUM, PUM, PUM!

Con voluntad de hierro el castaño no retrocedió un centímetro a los golpes en su cuerpo. Una patada a su mentón le hiso mirar el cielo. Sabía que Koneko no podría tomar los cascabeles hasta que él deshiciera su protección.

Su cabeza decayó después de la patada, pero la sonrisa se hizo vislumbrar. Levanto la cara para recibir el siguiente golpe en ella.

Pero Koneko no era tonta, y salto asía atrás sin darle ese golpe. Ex bufo desilusionado, pareció que se tragaba algo pero no se supo que.

Deshizo los hechizos y se para erguido. El grupo Gremory lo miraba esperando más.

—Muy divertido. Pero se les acabo el tiempo —y miro su reloj en su muñeca. —De hecho nos excedimos por 4 minutos.

Rias sonrió aceptando la derrota. Ya habían concluido las tres horas y no habían podido quitarle las campanas. Sin embargo, ella y sus ciervos, estaban alegres con los progresos.

...

— ¿Qué harás con tus heridas? —pregunto Koneko.

Ella y los demás estaban de vuelta en la casa del Grupo Gremory. Recuperándose del cansancio y de las magulladuras que Ex tuvo cuidado de que no fueran graves.

Sin embargo el daño que él mismo recibió si que era grave. Pero no parecía preocuparle. Por ello les contesto a Koneko con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza, a lo que ella, no se opuso.

—Aprecio que te preocupes. Pero no me molestan las heridas, mis heridas se curan solas a medida que el tiempo pasa —y le el hombro que había sido perforado. — ¿Vez?

Era increíble. La perforación que había recibido hace unos minutos ahora era bastante menos profunda y ya no sangraba.

—Sin duda eres sensacional, Ex-kun —dijo Akeno admirativa. —Pero ¿Como lo haces?

El muchacho sonrió con desgana, no era una habilidad que haya desarrollado por su propia cuenta. La piedra filosofal que se convirtió en su corazón le había dado ciertas cualidades como un aumento en sus cantidades de poder mágico y demoniaco, a la vez con un incremento en su control de ellos.

Pero eso le recordaba a los días que estuvo sin corazón y dependiendo de la vida de Vali. Y eso, no era un recuerdo agradable.

—Esa es una historia para otro día. Por ahora quiero que se concentren en los ejercicios que les asigne.

— ¿Y tú que harás? —le pregunto Rias.

—Yo... —en ese momento su celular vibro —un segundo.

Era un mensaje de Raynare.

[Nuestra cita; Dentro de una hora en el centro comercial de Kuoh. No faltes]

Y venía acompañado de un emonji que le guillaba un ojo.

—Tengo que atender un asunto. Nos vemos —y un portal se abrió desde y se lo trago desde los pies.

—Ex-kun es alguien ocupado —comento un sonriente Kiba.

 **Media hora después - Centro comercial de Kuoh**

Ex había llegado con tiempo, ya se había limpiado y su hombro ya estaba cicatrizando. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro una camiseta negra, por encima una camisa desabotonada a cuadros celestes.

Estaba echado en la banca con la cabeza echada asía atrás mirando el cielo.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que una voz le hablara.

—Disculpa sí te hice esperar —Issei levanto la vista para ver a una morena de ojos violetas.

Era Raynare, pero... se veía más joven. De hecho parecía una adolecente. No tardo en entender, que al igual que él, Raynare también cambio su apariencia para no llamar la atención de ajena.

—Esta preciosa —no tardo en hacerle un cumplido.

(Raynare esta vestida como en su cita con Issei en el anime)

—Gracias, tú tampoco estas mal —devolvió el cumplido desviando la mirada. —Disculpa que haya venido en esta apariencia, pero un Caído no es muy bien recibido en el territorio de un demonio —se explico —Claro que estando con un demonio de uno de los clanes que controla este territorio...

—No te confundas —le interrumpió, —Yo soy el hijo renegado del clan Gremory, así que tanto a ti como a mí los demonios nos perseguirían de saber que estamos aquí. Pero no te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada.

—Eso me tranquiliza —dijo la chica. Para ese entonces ya entraban en una heladería.

Tomaron una mesa mientras hablaban más amenamente, dos helados acompañaron su conversación a lo largo de ella.

Luego fueron a una tienda de ropa, no tardaron en entretenerse cambiándose constantemente. Combinando prendas encima de las que ya tenían, no tardaron en ser echados de la tienda luego de ser correteados de lo lindo por dos empleados a los que les tiraban ropa mientras los evadían por toda la tienda.

Iban caminando por el centro comercial mientras tomaban de unos helados congelados. Raynare jalo a Issei asía una tienda de ropa y joyería para mujeres.

—Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un rato, —le dijo la joven dejándolo sentado en un sillón.

Issei se puso cómodo mientras seguía tomando de su bebida. Alguien carraspeo, lo ignoro mientras seguía con su bebida. Volvieron a carraspear y él siguió ignorándolo con su bebida. Otro carraspeo más molesto y escandaloso que los demás. Esta vez no pudo evitar voltear la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, hecho el cuerpo asía atrás con cara de asustado al ver a una mujer horrible mirándole con el seño fruncido. El dedo de la mujer señalaba una señal en la puerta.

—"Qué momia más fea"—pensó para sí mismo mientras seguía la dirección que apuntaba.

Pareció entrar en conciencia cuando sus ojos se tomaron con un letrero de "No se permiten alimentos" en la puerta. No había tenido tiempo de leerlo pues Raynare lo había empujado dentro de la tienda.

—Gomen, gomen —se disculpo avergonzado.

—Salga —le gruño la señora de forma sínica.

A regañadientes el pelirrojo salió de la tienda. No tenía intenciones de deshacerse de su bebida, no toleraba desperdiciar la comida, y por ende espero a Raynare mientras se paseaba por las tiendas más cercanas.

Una de deportes llamo su atención, entro deshaciéndose del vaso vacio de su bebida. Tenía un poco de tiempo mientras Raynare saliera de aquella tienda a la cual no le apetecía volver a entrar con esa fea momia.

Su atención se fue principalmente asía la sección de deportes extremos en donde ahora se encontraba.

Unos lindos guantes de pelea le captaron el interés eran blancos sin dedos y parecía que los hubiera visto antes. Claro, eran los que usaba Jin en el Teken 5. Le interesaron de inmediato.

Pregunto por ellos, pero al parecer no estaban a la venta. El encargado le dijo que eran un premio especial para quien superada a la maquina en un juego de vencidas.

—Hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado, dicen que la maquina puede llegar a tener una fuerza de 220 kilos. Pero en realidad solo tiene 120, algo como para darle problemas a un cargador de pesas.

—Quiero intentarlo —dijo Issei acercándose a la maquina.

—Son 500 yenes.

Introduciendo la ficha en la maquina, el pelirrojo sujeto la mano mecánica. Sintió la presión en su brazo, pero no era la gran cosa. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando comenzó a torcer el brazo mecánico con suma facilidad. En segundos la victoria le llego a las manos en forma de guantes.

—Impresionante, eres muy fuerte —le dijo el encargado luego de hacerle entrega de los guantes. —Hasta ahora nadie había podido...

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca cuando la máquina volvió a sonar en derrota. Se voltea a ver a una chica de cabello azul y cara bishonen, otra ganadora ante la maquina.

—Quiero mí premió —dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

—P-p-pero ¿cómo? —tartamudeaba el encargado incrédulo. —Lo siento, pero el premio ya se lo ha ganado este joven...

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo —dijo la joven retadora y sin dejar ir los guantes tan fácilmente.

Tomo un banco y lo puso frente al mostrador, descanso su codo en el mostrador y miro a Issei retadora.

—Te reto, el que gane se lleva los guantes. —el encargado parecía atónito ante la audacia de la muchacha.

Issei soltó un bufido sonriendo. Esto se ponía interesante. Por ello tomo un banco y lo puso del otro lado del mostrador. Unió su mano con la de la joven.

—Acepto.

El encargado, que tenía el papel de referí, entonces amarro ambas manos para que no pudieran separarlas.

—Entonces a la cuenta de tres. Uno...—pero la presión se sintió en ese momento.

Pareció que la madera crujió bajo sus codos. Esa chica era un demonio, e Issei lo sabía. Pero supo que ella no lo conocía al momento que no intento nada contra él.

Ambos se miraban mientras sus manos forzaban retroceso de la otra.

—Tú cabello me recuerda a alguien, pero eso es imposible. —hablo la joven tranquila. -Eres fuerte. Pero seré Yo quien gane —anuncio la joven aplicando más fuerza la mano de Issei no se movió un solo milímetro para la confusión de la chica. El pelirrojo la seguía mirando con tranquilidad y sin muecas de esfuerzo.

— "¿Como puede ser tan fuerte?" —pensó la joven comenzando con varias gotas de sudor en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo te llama? —pregunto Issei comenzando a hacer retroceder a la chica.

—Tsh...T-Tsubasa, me llamo Tsubasa Yura —le respondió apretando los dientes.

—Bien, Tsubasa. Tienes mí respeto —y sin señal de un mínimo esfuerzo, hiso que la mano de Tsubasa tocara la mesa.

Estaba atónita, no lo podía creer. Pero aun así, era real. Lo miro con perspicacia.

— ¿Qué eres? —le pregunto directamente.

Pero Issei solo se limito a sonreírle mientras separaba su mano de la de ella. No tenía intención alguna de contestarle y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Lo mismo que tú. —fue todo lo que le dijo llevándose los guantes fuera de la tienda.

Tsubasa no permitiría que se fuera así no más. Pero fue entonces que sintió el entumecimiento de su brazo, además de eso, también lo tenía amarrado a la barra del mostrador.

—"Cuando fue"—el momento en el que desato sus manos le vino a la mente. —Muy hábil. —ya no podría seguirlo pues le llevaba demasiada ventaja.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, podemos apreciar al pelirroja caminando junto a la morena que era su cita.

—Discúlpame, no era mí intención dejarte. Pero la señora en la tienda era una verdadera calamidad. —se intentaba disculpar para aliviar el enojo de Raynare.

La chica suspiro, el final de una cita no era momento para estar enojada. Además...

—Eres un idiota. Pero te perdono por acordarte de mí, —y se miro la muñeca derecha, en ella posaba un brazalete de color rosa con una R colgada.

Issei sonrió con descaró. Ese brazalete había estado en la misma tienda en la que dejo a Raynare. Jugo astutamente al comprarlo cuando ella lo buscaba en las tiendas vecinas.

—La verdad es que el color me recuerda a tus ojos, pero tus ojos son más bonitos. —era verdad, sí. Pero solo en parte.

Continuaron su paseo a través del parque, pasando por la fuente donde se ocultaba el sol en un bello atardecer. El camino se les hizo tranquilo y relajante.

La noche llevaba rato de haber caído, y ellos por fin llegaban al apartamento de Raynare.

—Entonces esta es la despedida —dijo la chica sin mostrar soledad ni tristeza.

—Sí. Me la pase muy bien este día. —comento Issei con una sonrisa infantil y sincera que lo asía ver más guapo. —No puedo esperar para la siguiente.

—Eso significa qué...

—Que somos pareja. Pues sí, o que esperabas —se anticipo Issei dando un gran paso.

Raynare desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Dijiste que no abría besos —recordó abriendo la puerta.

—Eso fue lo que dije, sí...

—Entonces adiós —se despidió ella entrando al apartamento. Su corazón latía a diez mil por segundo.

No quería que eso la llevara a hacer una estupidez, una imprudencia. A romper una regla que él había puesta tal vez con el propósito de decepcionarla, tal vez para castigarla al no poder hacer realidad esa ilusión que tuvo en el primer día.

—Mentí.

Sujetándola del brazo la atrajo asía él, su cabello cubría sus ojos al tiempo que su boca se entreabría para recibir a la de ella.

Sorprendida, sonrojada y avergonzada. Raynare no abrió los ojos como platos cuando sus bocas se juntaron. Sus piernas temblaban y tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás, mismos pasos que él daba asía adelante evitando que separaran sus labios.

La pared a su espalda evito que pudiera seguir retrocediendo. Pero ella no quería seguir dando marcha atrás, ahora solo se dejo cautivar por la sensación.

La lengua de Issei se introdujo en su boca rosando la suya, bailando a los compas de una balada insonora.

Caricia sutil, sentimiento grácil.

Y las manos de Raynare escribieron un poema en la piel de Issei; Y treparé por tú espalda hasta llegar a tú cuello, para acariciar tú oído, y definirte los más bello.

La puerta del departamento se cerró cuando Issei empujo una ráfaga de viento con su mano.

Sus bocas por fin se separaron con un pequeño puente de saliva que unía sus labios. Sonrojados, jadeantes, pero sobretodo felices. Era una sensación maravillosa y única que aun querían experimentar más a fondo.

No estaban usando el sentido común, simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus deseos carnales más profundos.

Raynare volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos le quitaban la camisa, ayudo que estuviera desabotonada.

Sin dejar de besarla, o de comérsela. Issei también le quito la blusa dejando un brasier rosa expuesto. Un brasier que retenía unos generosos senos de piel blanca y suave.

La estatura de Raynare aumento unos escasos centímetros mientras su apariencia volvía a la normalidad. Ya se parecía tanto a una adolecente.

—Eres preciosa~ —jadeo el joven luego de que ella volteara la posición, ahora era él quien se encontraba contra la pared.

—Cállate ~y bésame —alcanzo a articular entre beso y beso.

Se comían mutuamente dejando que un fuego interno los rodeara subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Le abrió la falda desde atrás, la prenda cayó al suelo sin ceremonia. Pero ella no se quedo con las manos quietas.

¡SHIGG!

Con sus uñas largas rasgo la camiseta del joven, y la prenda dañada cayó al suelo junto a la falda. Lo contempló maravillada, sus pectorales moldeados y fuertes, sus brazos gruesos y musculosos, los ocho definidos cuadritos que marcaban un perfecto abdomen plano, fuerte y bien trabajado. Lo toco, estaba caliente y además duro ¿Como podía estar tan caliente?

Subía la mirada a esos orbes rojos como la sangre y salvajes como el fuego. Ahora la miraban a ella como a una presa a la cual comer a sus anchas.

De un brinco ella se le montó encima envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del joven, sus manos sujetas alrededor del cuello y sus la labios se volvieron a juntar.

Las manos de Issei la sujetaban desde un muslo y la espalda, con ella encima y sin dejar de besarla, él se piso los talones para quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines con más dificultad pero consiguiéndolo con maestría perfecta.

Con Raynare encima camino hasta la primera puerta que encontró. La abrió con una mano, y ¡Guala! Era la habitación donde ella dormía.

Con cariño la coloco en la cama de sabanas blancas, posicionándose él encima de ella. La siguió besando como si solo para eso existiera.

Acariciando su muslo con una mano hirviendo, ella los sujetaba de la cara con ambas manos evitando que dejara de beso se rompe repentinamente, pero ella lo jala así sí misma, asía su pecho. Dominado por el deseo, y cegado por la lujuria. El joven muerde el brasier, y lo arranca de un tirón que libera los senos de la morena.

Raynare lo ve con ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Issei no la ve, contempla el rebotar de los sus pechos. Por fin, sus ojos se posan sobre los de ella, pero solo de reojo, pues la cara permaneció sin moverse.

—Ah~ —y ella deja escapar un gemido cuando la boca de Issei atrapa su pezón.

Sus uñas arañan la espalda de Issei en un acto involuntario, su otra mano sujeta la cabellera del chico con fuerza desde los rojos cabellos.

Dentro de la boca de Issei, Raynare sentía el rose de la lengua del joven contra su pezón y su alrededor. También sentía su seno ser succionado como si quisiera sacarle algo, su otro pecho era masajeado por la mano del joven, los dedos índice y pulgar jugando con su pezón erecto por la excitación.

¡Puf!

Un pequeño sonido producido por la liberación de su seno, el aliento de Issei se noto con vapor. Pero no tardo nada antes de que su boca se fuera a por el otro seno.

La entrepierna de Raynare rosaba y se frotaba contra la pierna de Issei, él podía sentir que estaba húmeda la braga que lo separaba de su intimidad.

Soltó el pezón, y beso ambos pechos sin favoritismo. Siguió bajando por entre ambos, respirando su aroma, gozando su piel perfecta y saboreándola con su lengua y boca en un rastro de besos. Bajando al abdomen, el ombligo y el vientre. Ella se maravillaba con el sentí de los labios en su piel, de las manos en sus caderas y pechos.

Sonrojada, supo que Issei comenzaría a retirar las bragas, y entonces la vería completamente desnuda sin nada que esconder, algo que había evitado siempre, pero ahora lo deseaba, aunque le avergonzara.

Y su suposición no estaba equivocada.

Issei había sujetado sus bragas y las estaba retirando con ternura, ella lo ayudo con las piernas. Por fin esa tela morada ya no lo separaba de su parte más intima.

Y tal cual un predador haría con una presa, Issei la sujeta por la parte delantera de los muslos y la jala al borde de la cama dejando que su boca chocara en un voraz mordisco con la intimidad de ella.

Raynare dejo escapar un jadeo con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro encendido, su espalda se arqueo, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas y sus piernas atraparon la cabeza de Issei en un mismo segundo que todo lo demás.

Era una sensación única y demasiado placentera para estar permitida. Fue como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo desde las partes más expuestas hasta los lugares más profundos e íntimos.

Sus ojos llorosos de placer, la lengua del joven que le gustaba moviéndose dentro de su intimidad. Saboreándola, poseyéndola y tomándola con total libertad y gusto. Con sus manos la jalaba asía él, empujando su lengua más profundo entre sus paredes.

Fue como una descarga de electricidad que la recorrió de cuerpo entero causando que su lengua saliera y sus mejillas se sonrojaran con ojos cristalinos en una mueca de éxtasis total.

Sus jugos salieron directamente en la boca del joven, quien por su propia voluntad, los bebió gustoso y sin derramar una sola gota fuera de su boca.

Se levanto y la contemplo. Ella lo miro de igual forma, aun gozándose la sensación del orgasmo que aun no desaparecía. Vio como él se limpiaba un hilillo de líquido de la comisura de su boca sonriente.

—Eres deliciosa —le comento el muy desgraciado.

— ¿Sí? —y quien sabe cómo le hizo. Pero Raynare se levanto para tomarlo de la cara y besarlo mientras caían sobre la cama, esta vez con ella arriba. —Aun no llegamos a la mejor.

Issei ya no tenía ropa, se había quitado el pantalón cuando le hacía eso. Y ella sentada encima de él, lo sujeto por su virilidad, su gran virilidad, pues una mano solo cubría una parte. Y sin cuadrándola con su entrada, la introdujo sin ceremonia y de un solo movimiento bajo hasta casi la base.

— ¡AH! —alcanzó a gritar entre el placer y el dolor.

Issei se contuvo de imitarla, pero gruño audiblemente. Estaba muy apretada como para haber introducido su virilidad de esa forma tan brusca, pero dolorosamente excitante. Creyó sentir que había roto algo dentro de ella, pero se le olvido casi de inmediato debido a tal sensación.

Ambos jadeaban con fuerza esperando a que ambos se recuperaran de ese momento.

—C-casi me p-partes —tartamudeo ella en su oído.

—Tú fuiste la imprudente. —le reprocho con sonrojado.

Ella rio casi con dolor.

—N-no espere que la tuvieras tan grande. —fue desvergonzada y vulgar al decir eso de tal forma. Pero eso ahora que más importaba en esos momentos.

— ¿A-acaso no vez las cosas que haces? —inquirió Issei con cierta gracia.

Raynare frunció el seño.

—Cállate y bésame. —le repitió como anteriormente le dijo.

Sujetándolo de los hombros, la morena lo beso de nuevo con total pasión.

Issei la devolvió el con la misma fuerza y pasión, sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Raynare.

Separaron sus labios cuando Raynare comenzó a mover sus caderas. Issei comenzó a besar su cuello, ella se hecho asía atrás para darle a él más libertad de su cuerpo.

El joven estaba sentado en la cama y Raynare sentada encima de él con las piernas envueltas a su alrededor.

Ella lo sujetaba de los hombros rasgándole la espalda con sus uñas.

Issei la sujeto de los costados de su abdomen y la acompañaba con las arremetidas que ambos daban, llegando cada vez más profundo hasta alcanzar el útero con un roce de la punta.

—Ah...—jadeaba por cada nuevo rose que tenía. —Ah...Ya casi...

Su cuerpo se encorvo asía atrás con la nueva descarga mayor a la anterior. El nuevo orgasmo baño el miembro de Issei desde la punta hasta la base. Ni siquiera pasado un segundo cuando una nueva embestida llego causando que su cuerpo se echara asía adelante, y sus uñas rasgaran la espalda del joven arrancándole también un jadeó.

La corriente en su cuerpo se intensifico con esa nueva arremetida que no espero a que se recuperada del orgasmo.

— ¡AH! —ahora el que gimió como si gritara fue el pelirrojo.

Raynare le había mordido el hombro. Pero él no se detuvo y solo siguió embistiéndola mientras la sujetaba de las nalgas.

Rodo su cuerpo en la cama dejándola a ella sobre el colchón. Salió de ella, y se acostó a su lado. Levanto la pierna de Raynare, y desde atrás volvió a penetrarla arrancándole un nuevo gemido.

Ahora la penetraba mientras se deleitaba con su cuello, con el sudor que bajaba y no lograba bajar el fuego de su lujuria.

—Ah~... ¿Q-qué haces?—pregunto cuando el chico levanto el brazo de ella.

—Te hago mía~ —le ronroneo algo que estaba claro.

Lamio su brazo y bajo dejando un rastro de saliva hasta la axila. Parecía un pervertido con ese acto. Pero aunque al principio lo considero vergonzoso y desagradable, la sensación que en ella produjo ese acto le hiso cambiar de idea.

La excitaba y le daba una cosquilla que sin duda la estimulaba. La seguía continuo estimulando, bajando hasta su seno, primero tuvo que acercarlo un poco con su mano para poder atraparlo, masajearlos y besarlo como quería, como les gustaba.

Varias embestidas luego, volvieron a cambiar de posición. Ahora ella sentada sobre él, y él sujetándola desde atrás.

Con los pies sobre la cama y las manos en los muslos, Raynare comenzó a subir y bajar poniendo ella misma el ritmo al que seguían.

Issei en esta nueva posición, pasaba sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y le masajeaba los senos con una mano mientras que con la otra la estimulaba desde el clítoris. No dejo de besarle el cuello y la espalda.

— ¡Kyyyaaaaaaggggg! —y allí estaba.

Lo había encontrado; el afamado punto G. Lo había encontrado al introducirle un dedo junto a su miembro. Y es que cuando lo introdujo, Raynare se corrió con mayor fuerza a la vez que soltaba un grito de puro éxtasis. Saco su empapado dedo, y el muy desgraciado se lo metió en la boca de Raynare, esta no evitarlo, y por mero capricho lo saboreo.

— ¿A qué te sabe? —le pregunto aun cuando él mismo lo había probado.

—A dulce —le respondió incrédula.

Issei rió, y volvió a cambiar de posición. Él aun no se había corrido para el tercer orgasmo de Raynare.

A cuatro pastas, el ángel caído volvió a ser penetrada con semejante virilidad que parecía inmortal.

Él la sujeto de las caderas y la embistió sin tregua ni cuartel. Arrancándole gemidos atronadores y llenos de placer que le eran más excitantes que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían así? ¿Una hora, dos, tal vez tres? No lo sabía con precisión. Pero Issei parecía una bestia insaciable.

Un nuevo orgasmo la alcanzó causando que sus brazos perdieran fuerzas y cayera sobre la cama con la boca entreabierta, los ojos brillosos y su lengua fuera soltando algo de saliva. Estaba exhausta pero muy contenta, de hecho no recordó cuando fue que se sintió tan feliz.

Issei espero unos minutos antes de volver a embestirla una vez tras otra cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

—Ray... —pronuncio su nombre, pero solo a medias como si le costara hablar y la hubiera querido llamar por un apodo.

Ella, exhausta y jadeante, lo sintió crecer dentro de ella llenándola por completo. ¿Acaso es era posible?

—Me-voy-a-correr... ¡Hnmu! —alcanzó a decirle con una voz ronca y entrecortada y un gruñido de placer.

Se sintió llenar por la semilla del joven. Cálida, de hecho caliente, reconfortante y abrazadora. La sensación de júbilo le hizo volver a correrse fusionando ambas esencias en una sola.

Issei se desplomo aun conectado a ella. Respiraba en su oído de forma agitada y entrecortada.

—Estuvo... maravilloso. —le dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Estuvo? —repitió él divertido. —Pero sí esto apenas comienza.

— "¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!" —se alarmo en ese momento.

Lo volvió a sentir ponerse duro en su interior, señal de que esto aun no había terminado... y no estaba cerca de hacerlo.

Pero si de algo estaba segura; era de que si moría esa noche, sería la mejor muerte que podría desear.

 **Fin de la parte-1**

* * *

 **¡Carajo! Este es el capítulo más completo y el más largo que he escrito para esta historia. Tengo que decir que decir que estoy orgulloso de ello y me quito el sombrero ante mí mismo.**

 **(Aplausos)**

 **La verdad es que me deje llevar en esta última parte, no sabía que esto pasaría. Pero mande todo al demonio. Esta es la tercera vez que reescribo este capítulo desde el comienzo, y ¡demonios! tengo que admitir que el lemon me apareció en todas las veces que escribía este capítulo. Claro que con distintas chicas, pero este fue el mejor capitulo que llegue a escribir.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que actualice, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Lo deje en dos partes ya que se estaba haciendo muy largo.**

 **Siendo muy sincero les declaro que he estado un poco desmotivado al tener que escribir en una miserable hoja para luego reescribirlo en una computadora en la que además me cobran por hora. Pero en lado bueno es que... cuando agarro un teclado no hay quien me desmotive para escribir todo lo que puedo.**

 **Me releí los Review's y me volví a inspirar. La verdad es que los comentarios que son un gran apoyo en toda esta situación.**

 **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el lemon, tal vez me excedí un poco. Pero no me negarán que fue muy bueno.**

 **Eso sería todo de momento, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y me hablen con un review.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido humildemente. Bye.**


	15. Años después y recuerdos presentes II

**Review's:**

 **Devil01:** Me encanta que te guste. Te entiendo perfectamente, y no tendrás que esperar demasiados capitulos para eso (o tal ves si, ¿Quién sabe?). Veamos como sale. Esperó tú siguiente review. P. D: Gracias por ambos reviews.

 **A.R. Lopez:** Me encanta tú forma de pensar, y lo digo en serio. El lemon no era necesario, pero ya era la tercera vez que escribia ese puto capitulo y siempre acababa con un lemon, claro que la chica variaba. Me alagas, la verdad es que no he escrito demasiados lemones, pero no me desagrada acerlo. Lo sé, aunque a veces me da mucha flojera y tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo (recuerda que Yo tengo que pagar para poder usar una Pc) y eso me lo complica. Ya intente aceptar esa propuesta, pero parece que no soy el unico que esta muy ocupado. Espero leerte el proximo futuro.

 **AeroSmith 21:** La respuesta es un rotumdo Sí. Me gusta la gracia que pones en tu review, me da ganas de sonreir. Yo tambien compadesco un poco a Raynare, pero no niega que se la gozo. ¿Te gustaria un proximo lemon? Te devuelvo un grato saludo. Hasta la proxima.

* * *

 **Capitulo-15: Años después y recuerdos del presente parte-2**

* * *

 **Lunes - 08:00 AM**

El sol se alzaba en el cielo tardío de un lunes cualquiera. Al menos eso era lo se esperaría en cualquier día monótono. Pero la noche de anterior a este día había sido algo que solo se describía con la palabra "maravilloso".

Y es que, hacer el amor sin descansó hasta las 03:00 de la madrugada era algo muy satisfactorio pero cansado. Al menos para el lado femenino de esta pareja.

Issei llevaba despierto al menos una hora. Y aunque tenía cosas que hacer y unas ganas horribles de ir al baño, no quería (o no podía) importunar a la chica que dormía encima de su brazo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. La peor, o mejor, parte estaba en que los senos de esa chica se apretujaban contra la cara del joven.

—" _Juro que no espere llegar a esto_ "—pensó el pelirrojo contento. —" _Pero no me arrepiento. Se siente agradable tener una novia como lo es Raynare"._

[Es de esperarse, pasaste por tú pubertad reprimiendo tú deseo sexual y tú época de apareamiento. Claro que, de ciertas cosas no te podrías salvar] —recordó el dragón causando el rubor en Issei.

No olvidaría jamás esos días tan vergonzosos donde tuvo que permanecer encerrado en una habitación las 24 horas durante tres días seguidos. Al principio creyó que su voluntad podría sobreponerse por encima de sus deseos carnales. Y así fue, al menos en su mayoría. Pero en un beso furtivo con Penemue estuvo a punto de poseerla en ese preciso momento.

—" _Eso fue muy vergonzoso_ "—pensó rojo de vergüenza. —" _No pude mirarla a la cara durante un mes"._

[Pero ella tampoco pareció molestarse demasiado. ¿No has pensado en que quizás le gustes? Además, a ti también te gusta ella]

—" _Sí lo hice, y sí me gusta. Pero creó que ella se está esperando por Azazel_ "—admitió aun rojo y con cierto resentimiento para con su padre adoptivo.

[Tendrías que ser más atento. Pero bueno, ¿Que tal esa pelirroja Reina de las Hadas, no puedes negar que también te gusta?]

—" _Eres un desgraciado. Te gusta atormentarme_ "—se quejo el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido. -" _Pero no niego que cuando estuve con ella fue muy agradable_ ".

[Ay si tú como no, agradable no sería la palabra]—le dijo Ddraig con total sarcasmo. — [Juro que ese día no se besaron por solo un poco. Pero que tal el coqueteo con la Reina de tú hermana, o ¿me dirás que no coquetean?]

—"Akeno _-san es solo una amiga, la conozco incluso antes de ser desterrado_."—se defendió, pero Ddraig lo atacaba cada vez más y sin descansó."

[Y que tal la rubia que te marco como suyo]

— _"Son solo juegos de Leone, tengo tres años que no la veo ni a ella ni a Akame"._

[Bueno, pero ¿qué tal tus sentimientos por tú hermana? No los iras a negar] —ahora si le había dado en una arteria.

Issei se sonrojo a más no poder. Si de alguien él había estado enamorado desde siempre esa persona seria Rias. Y es que ella era perfecta en todo sentido, es la persona que nunca le abandono y que lo quiso por sobre sus defectos. ¿Por qué la persona más especial es la que siempre el destino nos niega, la que la vida nos tiene prohibida? Pero eso mismo es lo que lo vuelve más emocionante y excitante.

— _"Sabes, a veces me pregunto si algún día soportaré verla enamorarse de alguien más"—_ se expresó de forma muy sincera y abierta ante su compañero.

Pasaran segundos en silencio que se volvieron minutos en calma y pasaron a ser media hora en total silencio de cualquier pensamiento.

[Sin importar que, siempre recuerda que estaré contigo]—le apoyo Ddraig asegurándole toda su lealtad a la vez que su amistad.

—" _Lo aprecio_ "—y con ello finalizaba su conversación.

Issei volvió a ver a Raynare, la quería. Y lo demostró la noche anterior, dándole una castidad a la que él mismo se había confinado. Le aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la cara, era preciosa. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de (con gran habilidad) retirar su brazo y remplazar su cuerpo con una almohada que Raynare abrazo en intercambio. Volviendo a respirar, el chico se sentó al borde de la cama. Le miro con una sonrisa.

—Volveré luego...—se cayó.

Había notado dos cosas en particular. La primera; una pequeña marca parecida a un tatuaje de color rojo y con una forma extraña se encontraba en el muslo derecho de Raynare, eso le extraño pues anoche no estaba allí. Recordó y supo que esa marca era la que la identificaba como suya, como su pareja. Segundo; una extraña mancha roja en el blanco de las sabanas.

Supo lo que era de inmediato.

¡PUM!

Se golpeo la cara con la mano, había sido un idiota. Había sentido como si algo se rompiese la noche anterior al momento de penetrarla: el himen de su virginidad.

Se sintió alegre como un niño, pero no dejo de sentirse idiota por no ser más cuidadoso. Había perdido su virginidad y le había quitado la suya a Raynare. Era el primero, él único y el último hombre el poseerla, en hacerla suya. Pero se sintió culpable de no haberla tratado con más delicadeza.

Pero recordó que fue ella misma quien se trepo a él y se le sentó encima de un solo movimiento brusco y doloroso para ambos. No obstante, y a pesar de eso, lo noche de ayer fue maravillosa para ambos.

Sonrió como un niño antes de levantarse en completa desnudes. Tapo a Raynare con la sabana y cerro las persianas para que el sol no entrara, quería dejarla dormir.

Treinta minutos después Issei ya se había bañado y vestido con su pantalón y zapatos. Pero su camiseta no la podría volver a usar, Raynare la había roto para quitársela. Así que la desecho y se puso encima la camisa desabotonada que revelaba su cuerpo lleno de músculos y con una cicatriz en el pectoral izquierdo.

Reviso la cocina y saco dos manzanas, una lata de refresco (soda, gaseosa) y un vaso de jugo. Se dirigió al cuarto de su novia y le dejo el jugo y una manzana junto a la mesa, también le puso una nota donde se explicaba en caso de que ella se despertará.

Un rato después el joven caminaba en su ante-ego mientras mordía la manzana. Eso no bastaría para saciar su hambre, pero de momento estaría bien. Lanzó asía atrás el resto que no se podía comer, y como si lo hubiera previsto, el desecho se introdujo en un cesto de basura.

Su camino estaba más que trazado hasta su destino: la academia Kuoh.

Una vocecita en el viento... una niña llamándolo... un gritillo que le llamaba por su nombre.

Ex se volteo para ver a la monja rubia que conoció hace poco. Lo saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba hasta él corriendo.

—Ah~ —tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero el castaño la atrapo. —Lo siento. —se disculpo aun en los brazos de Ex.

—No hay por dónde —le resto el castaño con una sonrisa. —Pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?

La monja desvió la mirada para responderle.

—Tenía un rato libre y he querido conocer la ciudad.

A Ex no le agrado del todo el tono en el que hablo. Pero no la molestaría insistiendo.

—Si quieres conocer la ciudad, entonces estas de suerte. Permíteme ser quien te acompañe en vuestro recorrido —se ofreció con total gentileza. No supo del por qué quería pasar más tiempo con esa chica de inocentes facciones.

—Eres muy amable.

Y sin mediar una frase más, ambos jóvenes se fueron a recorrer la ciudad en algo que podría calificarse de cita.

(A partir de este momento ya ustedes sabrán cómo han de pasar las cosas. Por ende veo conveniente saltarnos esas partes que se muestran en el anime, de esta forma ahorramos tiempo).

El día había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (literalmente). Pero para el medio día estaban bastante satisfechos y por demás contentos. Ahora simplemente hablaban mientras Asia abrazaba a un peluche que Ex le había ganado, este último la escuchaba mientras sorbía de un popote (pitillo o pajilla) lo que parecía ser una bebida de chocolate.

—De hecho Yo crecí en un orfanato con otras hermanas. Luego se descubrió el don que el señor me dio para curar a las personas, me hicieron santa de la iglesia. Y muchas personas venían para que los ayudara, entonces era feliz. Pero un día, llego un hombre herido... Yo no sabía que era un demonio hasta después de que lo cure... Entonces me expulsaron de la iglesia y me volvieron una hereje. —parecía deprimida al contar esta parte. —Intente huir, pero no llegue muy lejos, fue entonces que unos ángeles caídos me ayudaron, y por eso ahora estoy con ellos.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —inquirió Ex.

—No. —respondió después de un rato. —Sí alguien está herido necesita ayuda, y si puedo dársela lo haré. Después de todo, Dios me dio este don para ayudar. Pero puede que me haya equivocado. Los demonios son malos.

Ex y Asia se miraron, ella con una pequeña sonrisa, él con una expresión de reflexión. Al final fue él quien hablo.

— ¿Crees que Yo soy malo?

—Ex-kun no es malo, eres muy bueno. —le respondió la chica un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Me alegra que pienses eso. Pero tienes que saber que Yo soy un demonio —revelo mostrando un total de cinco pares de alas de murciélago a su espalda.

Asia abrió los ojos incrédula, se levanto de la fuente donde había estado sentada tapándose la boca mientras, inconscientemente, daba pasos en retroceso. De cierta forma, a Ex le dolió esa reacción. Pero soporto como un hombre: en silencio y sin queja.

—Conmovedor —la palabra no la tomo ninguno de ellos. Pero aun así, allí estaba.

Una niña rubia de alas negras bajaba desde el aire hasta estar junto a Asia.

—Es decepcionante que la pequeña perra sea amiga de un demonio. Has sido mala Asia-chan...—ahora la palabra burlona era dicha por el exorcista Fred, que Issei había visto anteriormente.

Así como la miel atrae a las abejas, Ex atraía exorcistas. Al menos otros siete exorcistas más habían aparecido en ese lugar. Pero el castaño se mantenía tranquilo sabiendo que no eran ninguna amenaza. Aunque en ese lugar no convenía armar una disputa de ningún tipo.

—Asia, esta noche es el ritual...—hablo la chica, pero Asia la interrumpió quitándose de su lado.

— ¡No quiero ir! Quiero estar con Ex-san...—dijo prefiriendo al joven que se revelaba como un demonio.

—Entonces maten al demonio —ordeno la niña y los exorcistas apuntaron a Ex con sus armas. Fred solo sonreía como el lunático que era.

— ¡No! —grito Asia. — ¡Iré con ustedes pero, por favor, no le hagan nada a Ex-kun!

El castaño se conmovió, Asia recién se había enterado de que era un demonio, y aunque lo rechazo en un principio, ahora lo protegía con buenas intensiones.

—Asia...—pudo decir el castaño dando un paso al frente. —Ten por seguro que no dejaré que nada te pase.

Pero la niña rubia no escuchaba al sucio demonio que había hablado.

—Vámonos, Asia. Te prometo que no le haremos nada. —dijo la niña y la monja se puso junto a ella. —Fred —llamo y el otro se puso junto a ella.

—Nos vemos demonio feo-kun —se despidió el de cabello gris.

El trió desapareció en un círculo de transporte que solo dejo algunas plumas en el aire.

Pero ¿por qué Ex no lo evito? ¿Por qué dejo que se la llevaran sin oponerse sin más? Simple, él no creía en la promesa de esa niña ángel caído. Los exorcistas que lo rodeaban tampoco parecían formal parte de ese acuerdo y por ello no se retiraban. Pero si él hubiera hecho algo con ellos presente... cavia la posibilidad de que la propia Asia saliera lastimara.

Por eso, aunque los exorcistas sonreían, él también lo asía.

¡BANG!

Uno de los exorcistas le disparo una bala de luz. Pero a ojos de Ex, esa bala iba tan lenta como una burbuja de jabón. No le costó nada evitarla y correr asía el exorcista.

El sujeto no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero pudo sentir el tacto de Ex sobre su brazo y el cuello de su camisa.

El castaño levanto al exorcista con un movimiento marcial donde lo asía pasar por encima de su espalda y lo arrojaba contra otro exorcista.

Un solo segundo en el que se perdió de vista de los demás exorcistas. Basto para que con un trazo de su dedo y un maleficio en su lengua...

[ _Sectusempra_ ]

...los cuellos de los seis exorcistas fueran cortados de un lado al otro. Todos con la excepción del que había sido arrojado que se encontraba en el suelo lejos del trazado de su dedo.

El último de los exorcistas vio lo que paso desde el suelo, y miro como el joven se acercaba con paso ceremonioso. Una sensación de terror le inundo su ser, y con la mano extendida asía el joven quiso pedir piedad.

— ¡Por favor, te diré todo!

Pero Ex no se detuvo y su mirada siguió estando fría como el hielo.

¡PAM!

Pateo la mandíbula del hombre a penas con fuerza suficiente como para causar que se cayera completamente al suelo, entonces lo miro desde arriba.

—No necesito que me digas nada porque ya lo sé todo. —y lo apunto con la palma de su mano.

 **[** _ **Hakai**_ **]**

Una diminuta esfera no más grande que una semilla de maíz salió de su mano y se introdujo en el cuerpo del hombre. Inmediatamente este se sintió arder por dentro pero no pudo decir, gritar u hacer nada. En menos de treinta segundos había sido reducido a nada más que menos que polvo. Pero la esfera se mantuvo donde antes había estado aquel hombre, no había perdido ni una pisca de su poder.

Los ojos de Ex se fueron asía los demás cuerpos y la esfera fue guiada por ellos. Después de solo un rato no quedaba ni siquiera la sangre que se había derramado en el suelo de aquel lugar. Ese era su poder de la destrucción del cual había que tener más que miedo: había que tenerle terror.

Pues ni siquiera Vali había podido hacerle frente en un duelo en el que él usara ese poder.

—Ahora iré por los demás. —y con la misma mirada fría se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba.

Antes de ir a esa iglesia tenía pesado ir al departamento de Raynare. Ahora descartada se sospecha sobre que la chica era aquel ángel que había sentido dentro de la iglesia... pero no del todo.

* * *

 **Un rato después**

Issei Gremory llegaba caminando hasta el departamento de Raynare. Se preguntaba si aun seguiría allí dormida durante todo ese tiempo.

Mientras subía la escalera saco su celular. Tenía tres mensajes no abiertos.

[De Rias; ¿Donde estas, se supone qué tendrías que estar aquí hace varias horas? Continuaremos con los ejercicios mientras te esperamos. No tardes]

Eran las 04:57 PM, el mensaje se lo habían mandado a las 8 AM.

[Respuesta; He estado muy ocupado. Tienes que venir a la ciudad, hay un grupo de exorcistas y un ángel caído escondidos en la iglesia. No te preocupes, no están afiliados al cielo]

El segundo era de la 01:00 PM perteneciente de Vali.

[La primera reunión se ha llevado a cabo. ¿Qué crees? Ahora tenemos que jugar en el mismo equipo en donde pertenece Rizevim. Por cierto, alguien preguntaba por ti]

[Respuesta: Será un dolor en el trasero tener que ver su fea cara. Hablaremos luego]

Y llego a último, un mensaje de Akeno a las 04:12 PM.

[Te has perdido todo el día. Tendré que castigarte por ser un maestro irresponsable, fufufu]

—"Hasta en sus mensajes habla como una sádica".

Estuvo en la puerta del departamento cuando le llego un nuevo mensaje.

[De Rias; ¿Un ángel caído en la ciudad? Eso no sabíamos ni Sona ni Yo. Supongo que el terreno sacro los ocultaba. Estamos de camino a la ciudad, llegaremos a la academia en breve]

[Respuesta; Nos vemos en la iglesia]

Pero él aun no se dirigía a la iglesia.

Abrió la puerta y se adentro en el apartamento. No se detuvo en ningún lado hasta llegar a la habitación. Raynare aun dormía plácidamente en la cama abrazada de piernas y manos a una almohada que él le había dejado.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios por la escena.

Camino a paso calmó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a la morena. Esta se movió acurrucándose más cómodamente.

— ¿Aun no te has levantado?—pregunto sutil.

Raynare no abrió los ojos, pero arrugo el seño.

—No... Déjame dormir un poco más... luego podemos seguir~ —dijo sacándole una gota de sudor al pelirrojo.

¿Qué hora pensaba qué era? y ¿Qué se supone que daba a entender eso?

Pero eso solo le dio gracia al pelirrojo. Paso su mano por el cabello de Raynare en una sutil caricia que ella aprecio con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme. Volveré luego. —le dijo en un susurro besando su mejilla.

—Sí... Estoy muy cansada —parecía que en verdad no quería levantarse.

Issei bufo una sonrisa.

* * *

 **En la Iglesia - Minutos después**

— ¿Cual es el plan? —pregunto Rias al castaño que llegaba junto a ellos a la iglesia.

A 600 metros de la entrada a la iglesia estaban los jóvenes del grupo Gremory y el castaño, Ex Grey. Este último llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra a juego con unos guantes sin dedos.

—De hecho es bastante simple. Considera que esto es solo una práctica para tú futuro Rating Game. Así que la misión es tuya. —respondió el castaño caminando serenamente.

— ¿Y qué harás tú? —le pregunto la pelirroja.

El castaño bufo con una mueca y media sonrisa. Con un tono serio hablo.

—Tengo una amiga que salvar. Ella no tiene a nadie. Esta gente esta usándola por su Sacre Gear.

— ¿Qué tipo de Sacre Gear es?—pregunto Kiba sintiéndose identificado.

—Curación crepuscular; Twilight healing. Con eso puede curar a cualquier criatura ya sea un ángel o un demonio.

—Ya veo por qué la retienen. Esa habilidad suena bastante útil —añadió Rias con interés.

Issei la miro de reojo con seriedad. Ella se sintió expuesta.

—Quiero que Asia se quedo bajo su protección luego de esta noche. —el grupo Gremory se confundió a la vez que se impresiono.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Asia no tiene ningún lugar al cual ir, su único amigo soy Yo. Es muy inocente, por eso me aseguraré de que ella esté bien. También puede ser una buena pieza para tu nobleza. Pero si ella se niega a reencarnar en un demonio: Entonces déjenla ser, no quiero que la obliguen a nada.

—No lo haría —afirmo Rias con un asentimiento.

—Bueno, entonces hagan lo que les encomendé. Quiero ver el final de esto.

Y el castaño metió su mano en su bolcillo. Cuando la saco, sostenía una especie de mini-cañón de una mano que apunto al frente un poco arriba para corregir la trayectoria.

—Qué comience el espectáculo.

— ¡Espera, se supone que nosotros!...—Rias quiso discutir lo que el castaño estaba a punto de hacer.

—Recuerda que tú deber es encargarte de los exorcistas. Y el mío es salvar a Asia.

¡BANG!... ¡BOOONNMMGGG!

La puerta voló en pedazos de madera con la explosión de la granada que Ex disparo. Las puertas de la iglesia, ya de por sí solas decadentes, fueron hechas añicos dejando un hueco lleno de humo.

—Eso bastará para llamar la atención. —concluyó con una sonrisa mientras arrojaba el mini-cañón a un lado.

Un grupo de exorcistas salieron de la iglesia. Eran unos doce de ellos armados con pistolas y espadas de luz.

—Ahora te toca a ti, Rias.

De mala gana la pelirroja se puso al mando.

—Koneko y Kiba, abran el camino. Akeno y Yo les apoyaremos con magia.

—Primer error. No se mandan tropas de tierra a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. —le corrigió el castaño tranquilamente.

Rias supo eso. Pero el tiempo que tenían se reducía a unos cuantos segundos antes de que los exorcistas se acercaran a ellos.

—Entonces ¿qué tendría que hacer? —pregunto un poco azarara.

—Tú primera estrategia funcionaria contra un grupo como este. Pero contra otros...

[ _Protego_ ]

Ex detuvo las balas de luz con el escudo invisible.

—...Otros oponentes eso no funcionaria. Será mejor que uses tus recursos y los de tú nobleza para ejecutar un ataque más contundente.

—Un ataque contundente...—repitió Rias entrando en pensamiento. Por fortuna gano unos segundos cuando los exorcistas se detuvieron a dispararles.

Se le ocurrió algo al ver más atentamente al ambiente.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! Kiba, usa tú Sacre Gear para...—y comenzó a narrar instrucciones.

Ex la miro con una sonrisa, su hermana ya estaba entendiendo el concepto de estrategia eficaz.

 **[Sword Birth]**

Tras la exclamación de Kiba, una línea de espadas se creó del lado derecho del camino. Las espadas salidas del suelo apuntaban a la dirección en la que los exorcistas se ubicaban. Pero ninguna alcanzó a los exorcistas.

Al mismo tiempo, Rias lanzó una ráfaga de fuego por el lado izquierdo. Y aunque tampoco alcanzó a ninguno de los exorcistas, si dejo un muro de fuego que les impediría cruzar.

Entonces fue que los exorcistas parecieron entrar en cuenta. Ahora solo tenían dos caminos por los cuales moverse, y al ver que sus balas no pasaban ese muro invisible, escogieron correr de frente con sus espadas en manos.

Pero eso era lo que Rias ya había predicho. También había predicho la segunda posibilidad, pero era menos o igual de efectiva.

—Akeno... aguarda...—ordeno a su Reina que pareció estar ansiosa.

Kiba se puso en guardia al igual que Koneko se preparaba para una acometida de corredora antes de empezar la carrera.

— ¡Ahora!

—Con gusto.

Y la morena apunto al frente con su mano derecha cargada de electricidad. Una onda de energía eléctrica fue disparada al frente. Tres de los exorcistas tomaron altura de un salto para evitarla. Pero al hacerlo cayeron en cuenta de su exposición.

— ¡Koneko, Kiba! —el solo pronunciar de sus nombres bastó para ser una orden.

Con dos espadas en mano, Kiba se lanzo asía los enemigos en el aire. Lanzo ambas espadas que pararon a incrustarse en sus cuerpos, el exorcista seria recibido de frente. De la nada, en las manos de Kiba apareció otra espada. Y el exorcista que no podía hacer más que intentar defenderse con su espada de luz, no fue capaz de más que chocar espada contra Kiba.

Pero la luz de su espada se volvió negra por las sombras de la espada de Kiba que se tragaron esa luz. Como un cristal rompiéndose, la hoja del exorcista desistió con su vida de acompañante.

En un solo impulsó de sus piernas, Koneko se lanzó contra los enemigos aturdidos. Y le basto una sola patada sumada a ese impulsó para acabar con todos.

—Lo logramos en un solo ataque —dijo Rias orgullosa de sus súbditos. Se volteo a ver al castaño. — ¿Qué te pare...?

Pero el castaño no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Ara, ara, parece que Ex-kun nos uso como una distracción. —dijo Akeno con una risa.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Rias. Su expresión estaba entre neutra y molesta (como la cara que pone Akame cuando sus ojos se ponen negros).

* * *

 **Dentro de la iglesia**

Haber usado al grupo Gremory como distracción le consiguió una entrada sigilosa en la iglesia. Pero luego tendría que lidiar con Rias y el resto del grupo por ello.

—Pero ahora tengo que salvar a Asia —se dijo caminando por la iglesia con paso rápido pero en silencio.

Pero la iglesia estaba vacía… al menos casi del todo.

—No pensé que feo-kun dejaría a sus amigos demonios como cebo. —la voz irritante y burlona de Fred se hacía escuchar.

Pero a Ex solo le produjo una diminuta sonrisa. Sabía bien que el exorcista estaba al frente de él.

Y como si necesitase más ayuda para encontrarlo, Fred salió delante de él armado con una espada de luz y su pistola. Sonreía burlón.

— ¿Lo crees tú así? —hablo Ex caminando asía Fred.

— ¿Qué cosa?—gruño Fred.

—Nada.

Fue como un susurro en su oído. No lo espero ni fue capaz de evitarlo. Un golpe en su cara, pero no físico, fue un golpe de frustración y rabio acompañado por un miedo fantasmal tan fuerte... que en verdad lo sintió.

La iglesia había quedado a oscuras, en completa penumbra. Fue como si la oscuridad se tragara todo lo que allí había. Menos a Fred. Ex fue el último en desaparecer en la oscuridad.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!—exclamo Fred.

La luz de su espada fue tragada por la oscuridad, y se vio obligado a soltarla porque de lo contrario su mano también hubiera sido tragada por esa oscuridad hambruna.

Dos ojos rojos malévolos se abrieron en la oscuridad, las pupilas rasgadas y un rojo oscuro muy intenso, ojos que estaban inyectados de sangre. Eran tan temibles como abominables.

Una sonrisa de dientes blancos, puntiagudos y afilados se abrió bajo esos ojos. Era algo aterrador.

Esa sonrisa de dientes enormes se curvo aun más. Fred sudaba sintiendo miedo que intentaba negarse.

— ¡AAAAAAGGGGHGHGGHHHH… GAHG!

Un grito atronador se extendió por la oscuridad antes de ser acallado por el crujir de huesos destrozados por unos gigantescos dientes.

(Sonido de cristales rompiéndose)

La oscuridad se rompió cual cristal. Volvía a ser la iglesia vacía. Pero ahora Issei miraba con aburrimiento a un Fred que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una expresión ida mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y saliva escurría de su boca. Estaba tirado en el suelo sufriendo de algunos espasmos.

 _ **[**_ _ **Devilish nightmare**_ _ **]**_

—Eso fue todo—dijo Ex parado sobre él.

En su mano se encontraba una pistola Desert Eagle de color plateado. Sin sentimiento alguno, la apunto asía Fred.

¡BANG!

La detonación se extendió por toda la iglesia y un chasquido de sangre se esparció por el suelo.

* * *

…

Asia Argento se encontraba atada de pies y manos en una cruz. Aun estaba con vida y consiente, pero sus prendas estaban dañadas revelando un seno de su pecho.

Frente a ella se encontraba la rubia ángel caído, que más que un ángel, parecía una niña pequeña vestida como una gótica. Más atrás de la niña se encontraba otro ángel caído, este era un hombre de gabardina café y sombrero. Estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía el seño fruncido.

—Kalawarner aun no regresa y Raynare sigue sin aparecer. ¿Dónde demonios se metieron? —hablo el hombre con irritación.

—Eso no importa. Ya casi retiramos el [Sacre Gear] Y si Raynare no está; Yo seré quien tome ese poder. —respondió la niña ya resuelta.

—Con eso será más fácil enfrentar a los demonios. —concluyo el caído confiado. —Los exorcistas no los mantendrán ocupados por mucho tiempo.

—Yo diría que no les bastó el tiempo—Ex Grey se hizo escuchar mientras bajando por las escaleras.

Los ángeles le miraron extrañados y sorprendidos. Ex no se inmuto ante la lanza ligera que el ángel creo.

(Cristales rompiéndose)

Pero la lanza se rompió en el aire a solo un metro del castaño. Fue como si una bala de vidrio se estrellara contra un muro.

El ángel caído miro el hecho sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Ex solo tuvo que pensar su hechizo para realizarlo y protegerse del ataque sin nada de esfuerzo.

El ángel caído gruño negándose a aceptar lo que paso, y simplemente preparo otra laza de luz en su ángel caído gruño negándose a aceptar lo que paso, y simplemente preparo otra laza de luz en su mano.

Pero el chico solo bufo metiendo su mano en el bolcillo de la chaqueta.

— ¡Muere! —refuto el ángel caído arrojando la lanza con el doble de fuerza que la anterior.

Pero al tiempo que lanzaba su lanza. Ex, a la velocidad de un parpadeo, saco su mano del bolcillo y arrojo algo negro. Ambas cosas se cruzaron en el aire antes de seguir su camino.

La lanza de luz fue evitada con facilidad cuando Ex movió la cabeza.

— ¡Gag!

Pero el caído pareció no tomar ejemplo.

Cayó de rodillas con las manos en el cuello, este era atravesado por un kunai negro que se adentro hasta la empuñadura y dejaba que la punta saliera por la parte trasera del cuello.

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones mientras se derramaba por el cuello del ángel y caía por su cuerpo bañando su ropa con su propia sangre mientras él mismo miraba como el frio acero del kunai le quitaba la vida.

Su vista se perdía mientras lograba vislumbrar el eco de los pasos del castaño.

¡CRACK!

Los huesos del cuello del ángel se hicieron añicos cuando el joven lo piso para terminal con su agonía.

Ex levanto su vista asía el altar. La otra niña ya no estaba, se esfumo cuando él liquidaba al otro caído. Pero lo que hizo que Ex frunciera el seño fue que Asia ya no se encontraba en la cruz.

—Mierda…—maldijo por lo bajo.

…

* * *

El ángel caído, de apariencia de niña con cabello rubio, volaba lo más rápido que podía con el peso de la monja sobre sus brazos.

No era tonta, supo que cuando la primera lanza de Donnashiku fallo era una señal para escapar. Pero su ingenuo compañero solo distrajo al castaño unos segundos. Ella pudo escapar, pero tampoco se iría con las manos vacías.

—" _Maldita sea… ¿Cómo fue que esto pudo pasar, quien era esa persona?_ "—se preguntaba sin dejar de volar ni de alejarse de la iglesia.

Su frente perlada por el sudor frio del miedo. No era un sentimiento agradable, pero estaba viva.

Entonces lo vio, un pequeño resplandor en el cielo nocturno. Una luz amarilla, que la hizo alarmarse.

Y el peso de la monja casi no la dejo evitar ese relámpago que la hubiera mandado al suelo. Mira a la persona que se lo había arrojado, una joven vestida de sacerdotisa volaba con un par de alas de demonio.

No pudo ver que desde más arriba le cayó otra figura.

Koneko aterrizo encima de ella tomándola por las alas. Se precipitaron en una caída desde el cielo.

Mittler no podía hacer nada con la monja en brazos, por ello la soltó.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Asia también cayó, pero en pocos momentos fue sujeto por el caballero Gremory que la tomo antes de caer al suelo.

Ahora el ángel caído intento quitarse a Koneko de encima. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles mientras cada vez caían más cerca del suelo.

¡POM!

Con fuerza bruta, Koneko estrello al ángel contra el suelo mandándola a rastras por el mismo.

Intento levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron. A penas si pudo levantar la vista para ver a una pelirroja frente a ella.

—Presidenta, esta es la monja de la que hablaba Ex-kun —hablo el caballero Gremory con la monja aun en brazos.

— ¿Planeabas escapar?—intercepto Rias volviendo su vista al ángel caído. —No me esperaba más de escorias como ustedes.

— ¡Púdrete!—le escupió el caído.

—Bien. En nombre del clan Gremory; Yo acabare con tú vida—y en su mano creo el tan conocido poder de la destrucción.

La niña le miro con horror antes de ser hecha nada por el poder de la pelirroja. Solo unas pocas plumas se salvaron de ser desintegradas.

Ex Grey salía de las sombras de entre los árboles. El grupo Gremory lo miro aun en alerta hasta percatarse de que era él.

El castaño miro a la monja antes de cruzar una mirada con Rias.

—Se acabó.

—Sí, se acabo.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

 **Pov de Issei/Ex.**

Luego de eso Asia se fue a vivir con Rias. Semanas después se volvió un demonio bajo su mando.

Yo ahora solo camino hasta el apartamento donde antes vivía Raynare.

Y digo "vivía" por que cuando volví esa noche ya no la encontré.

Y la verdad es que me preocupa. Pero también me asusta un poco. Se supone que ahora somos pareja, pero ella desaparece de tal forma. No deja ninguna carta y tampoco me responde el teléfono.

¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

Una parte de mi sufre al no saber nada de ella. Quiere sentarse y llorar con la cabeza gacha.

Pero yo no soy tan débil, y pienso que tengo que esperarla. Por que se que la volveré a ver.

 **Fin Capitulo.**

* * *

 **Me tarde algún tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Este capítulo fue bastante interesante. Pero fue un poco mediocre en comparación al anterior. Aun así, espero sincera mente que les guste. Y si es así, denme su apoyo con un review.**

 **Aquí Issei ya muestra más aceptación por sus sentimientos, aun que aun se niega a reconocerlos, por las demás chicas que le rodean. Además de una clara declaración de querer cometer incesto con su gemela.**

 **Eso será tremendo. Pero además de eso terminamos con el flash back que comenzó en el capitulo anterior.**

 **En el próximo capítulo comienza la parte donde aparecen Riser… ¡y la aparición de Ravel encarando a Ex!**

 **Bueno, estoy pensando en unir a una de las chicas de la nobleza de Riser (además de Ravel) a formar parte de la vida de Issei. Pero dejaré que ustedes decidan a la chica.**

 **Como último les digo que estoy pasando por una etapa de cambios en mi vida… Así que no se sorprendan sí para el próximo capítulo llevo otro nombre.**

 **A me despido con una reverencia asía toda mi audiencia.**


	16. Amiga del pasado

**Review's:**

 **AeroSmith 21:** Un saludo para ti también. En esta ocasión no pude actualizar muy rápido así que me disculpo. Leone… es una fiera que en verdad me gusta, sobre todo con esta personalidad que está tomando con Issei. Con los lemones, si espero hacer más para el futuro, pero que no sean forzados ni nada tonto, no tengo mucha experiencia pero lo compenso con mucha imaginación. En lo de Akeno somos dos, wey. Bueno, espero aun te acuerdes de esta historia.

 **:** Lo siento, en verdad. Pero no pudo regresar tan pronto como abría querido en un comienzo. Espero saber de ti pronto.

 **A.R. López:** De todo corazón… te doy las gracias por tú comprensión y apoyo. Por varios motivos creo que la favorita a escoger siempre fue Isabela, y es que tiene un encanto particular que nos atrae ¿cierto? Pero Yubelluna no me agrada demasiado.

Sin más, espero te guste este capítulo.

P.D: estoy algo oxidado, así que puede estar un poco flojo.

 **Devil01:** Agradezco los consejos, siempre los tengo en cuenta. Gracias por el review. Po cierto: Me pase por tus historias —no alcance a leerlas por falta de tiempo— Pero en lo personal creo que puedes mejorar en ortografía, animo.

 **Carlos Trujillo:** ¿Por qué será que tú nombre me suena de algún lado? Bueno, no importa. Dejando eso, recordemos que en Nueva Vida Issei perdió todo tipo de sentimientos asía ellas. El resurgir del dragón oscuro, esta historia me destrozo en solo dos capítulos, no pude seguir leyéndola debido a que mi teléfono se daño, la conozco desde antes de que me la mencionaras. Pero DxD mirror of fate aun no la conozco. Gracias por las sugerencias.

 **Sin más que decir. Espero que en este capítulo no se haya muerto la magia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo-16:** Vieja amiga.

* * *

Llegar a la academia Kuoh nunca le fue complicado, mucho menos lo había sido entrar. Puesto que, a pesar de las habilidades de Sona y Rias, él era superior a todo lo que ellas pudieran conseguir en esos momentos.

Aun faltarían varias horas para el final del horario escolar. Pero no importaba, él podía esperar en el salón de club, lugar al que ahora se dirigía.

Sin problema alguno llego hasta ese lugar. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, presumía que no hubiera nadie. Pero se equivoco.

Frente al escritorio de Rias, una morena acomodaba algunos documentos.

—No esperaba tener compañía—hablo mientras caminaba por el salón hasta tomar asiento en el sofá, la morena se volteo a verlo.

Se trataba de Tsubaki Shinra, la Reina de Sona y Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Ex-san, no espere verlo aquí—atajo la morena ajustándose las gafas.

El castaño c ruso las piernas mientras se relajaba en el sillón. Solo vasto una mirada de sus ojos para saber los documentos que Tsubaki había estado acomodando eran de asuntos escolares. Nada importante.

—Solo iba a esperar a que el horario de clases terminara. Pero ahora que te veo aquí…—le sonrió pícaro.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

—Me pareces una persona inteligente, creería que ya lo hubieras deducido.

La mirada ensombrecida debajo de la máscara le resultaba como unos reflejos de un pensamiento igual de oscuro. Una idea oscura se dibujaba en esa sonrisa curva que Ex poseía en ese momento.

—No sé de que hablas.

Tsubaki se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que volteaba la cara un poco sonrojada. Lo que sentía podía definirse como indignidad. ¿O tal vez otra cosa?

—De que otra cosa puedo hablar. Toma asiento y ponte cómoda, veré de qué eres capaz.

Tsubaki lo entendió entonces, y se sintió como una tonta. Ex se había estado refiriendo al tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba en la mesa en medio de los muebles.

— ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

Ex bufo con diversión.

— ¿Y qué más podría haber dicho?—pero él estaba claro en lo que Tsubaki pensaba.

Después de todo, fue él quien le introdujo ese pensamiento con un aire de misterio que pudo ser interpretado de cualquier forma. Pero su sonrisa pícara había hecho que de tantas posibilidades, ese fuera el pensamiento que se le infiltro en la mente de Tsubaki.

La morena tomo asiento en el mueble del otro lado. El tablero de ajedrez acomodado sobre la mesa enfrente de ambos. Piezas rojas para Ex y piezas blancas para ella, un solo significado.

—Tú empiezas.

Aclaro Ex mientras ella estiraba la mano.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **...**

 _ **Hace dos años – Mar de Japón**_

* * *

 _El barco tenía como destino la isla de Japón, no era una nave rápida, de hecho era bastante lento. No estaba hecho para trasportar pasajeros, se usaba para trasportar cosas de comercialización entre China y Japón. Pero Issei lo había escogido precisamente por no ser rápido._

 _El viaje se tomaba de dos a cuatro horas hasta Japón, algo en que perder el tiempo. Pero ¿Por qué abría de usar él algo así? ¿No sería más simple y rápido volar? Sí, así era._

 _Pero él quería perder algo más que solo el tiempo. Desde hace algunos días había estado siendo seguido por varias personas. Humanos a lo que reconoció, pero profesionales en el arte de perseguirlo. Incluso estaban viajando en ese mismo barco._

 _["Se han tardado"]—comento Ddraig._

 _Issei solo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la baranda mirando al mar. Faltaría como una hora para que el barco llegara a su destino, y sus perseguidores no habían actuado._

 _["Una presa sola"]_

—" _Yo"._

 _["Atrapada y arrinconada en un lugar sin escape"]_

—" _Un pequeño barco comerciante con solo ocho miembros de tripulación aislados en medio del mar"._

 _["Y con varias ventajas"]_

—" _Tres contra unos y el elemento sorpresa para un ataque"_

 _Ese era el plan que ingenio. Un plan donde le ponía todas las ventajas al enemigo, un plan donde el mismo se exponía y se usaba como carnada. Un plan suicida dependiendo de las intenciones de sus perseguidores._

 _Por eso no había actuado él. Quería saber que era lo que esas personas querían de él._

 _Pero hasta el momento solo había obtenido una tonada de una flauta._

— _Bonita canción…—se digno a comentar mientras la música lo relajaba._

 _Era una tonada muy tranquila, incluso le daba…_

—" _Sueño"—se sorprendió al notar esa sensación. —"Cobardes. Pero este truco barato no funcionara."_

 _Soltó la baranda, y tuvo que volverla a sujetar cuando se precipito al tambalearse. Soltó una pequeña risa._

— _No esperaba menos._

 _Comentando eso, saco una navaja de su chaqueta._

 _¡!_

 _No pensó demasiado al enterrarla en su pierna. Fue como una dosis de cafeína directo al sistema. El sueño se le fue y sus fuerzas volvieron acompañadas por el dolor en su pierna._

— _Parece que alguien se resiste—comentaba una voz desde atrás._

* * *

— _Con eso debería de bastar para dormir a todo el barco durante un rato._

 _Quien hablo se trataba de un chico más parecido a una niña por su complexión delgada y pequeña. Cabello rubio peinado con un cintillo de cachitos. Usaba un uniforme negro con pantaloncillos cortos y con una insignia en forma de cruz también negra. El nombre de este era Nyau y, a pesar de su apariencia, tenía 20 años._

 _Frente a él se encontraba Liver; un hombre de cuarenta años de cabello gris y amarrado en una cola y con un bigote peinado asía arriba, ojos azules y portaba el mismo uniforme que Nyau, salvo por el cintillo y los pantaloncillos._

— _Ahora no debería ser problema capturarlo—hablo Liver levantándose del asiento._

— _Daidara ya se habrá adelantado—comento el rubio refiriéndose a un tercero._

* * *

 _En la cubierta del barco un rubio de cabello largo y con barba miraba a Issei con una sonrisa. Este sujeto era Daidara, era corpulento y con los ojos en blanco, en su espalda iba un hacha de apariencia pesada, sus vestimentas consistían en el mismo uniforme de los otros dos._

— _Parece que uno se resistió. Así será mejor, después de todo, no ganare experiencia si estas inconsciente._

 _Daidara arrojo una espada que se clavo a los pies de Issei._

— _Ten eso. Ganare más experiencia si estas armado._

 _Y diciendo eso empuño la enorme hacha que estaba en su espalda._

 _Issei miro la espada de soslayo. No era idiota como para usar un arma que posiblemente le jugara en contra. Sin embargo, no espada era común y corriente lo que significaba que Daidara tenía honor._

 _Con una diminuta sonrisa, el pelirrojo empuño la espada antes de sacarla del suelo. Daidara le devolvió la sonrisa. Issei se puso en guardia._

—" _A juzgar por su pose, es hábil en el manejo de la espada. Pero la Teigu de Nyau le debe de haber adormecido los músculos"—analizó Daidara._

 _Poco supo sobre lo que paso después._

 _¡!_

 _El pelirrojo desapareció en un segundo. Y en el mismo segundo ya lo tenía encima con la espada alzada sobre su cabeza. Fue por solo un reflejo que pudo levantar su hacha para defenderse con un segundo de retrasó._

 _¡TRICK! ¡CLASH!_

 _La espada se rompió al impacto. A cámara lenta Issei curvo el cuerpo asía atrás dejando que el filo del hacha pasara frente a su rostro, usando la curvatura que hizo su cuerpo, giro asía atrás poniendo las manos en el suelo al tiempo que pateaba al rubio en la barbilla. Issei completo el giro quedando de cuclillas, la espada rota en su mano fue su punto de atención mientras Daidara se levantaba._

" _Las armas comunes no te soportan, sí usas un arma normal prepárate para que esta falle. Tienes que usar armas que estén más capacitadas a ti." Las palabras de Penemue le refrescaron la memoria sacándole una sonrisa._

— _¡Hijo de puta… eso duele!_

 _Daidara se levanto con sangre saliendo de su boca y de un corte en su hombro._

 _Antes de romperse, la espada había alcanzado a cortar el hombro de Daidara en el segundo de retraso que tuvo._

—" _Tsh, la herirá es profunda. Un poco más y me cortaba el brazo"—pensó reconociendo el peligro que paso._

 _Ahora se tomaría la pelea con más seriedad._

 _Daidara empuño el hacha con ambas manos antes de dividirla en dos partes._

— _No quiero perder más el tiempo—comento Issei._

 _Daidara le arrojo una de las hachas. Sin dificultad, Issei la esquivo moviendo el cuerpo a un lado. Daidara sonrió, Issei volteo a tiempo del ver el hacha acercarse._

— _¡Protego!_

 _Extendió la mano creando el escudo invisible con el que el hacha impactaría._

 _¡SSHSIHIHIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH!_

 _El hacha giraba como si fuera una sierra. Pero el escudo no cedía dejando que las chispas volaran. El escudo se agrieto y el ojo de Issei se entrecerró._

—" _Vaya Teigu. Pero comparado con Akame…"_

 _Con un gesto de su brazo rompió el escudo y mando el hacha al cielo. El hacha cayó junto a los Daidara._

 _El rubio miraba al joven pelirrojo con sudor en la cara._

— _Acabemos ya._

 _Lanzándose al encuentro, el pelirrojo creo otra espada en su mano. Daidara empuñando ambas hachas lo espero. Dos sombras más salieron contra el pelirrojo desde los costados._

 _¡TICKS!_

 _Tanto Nyau como Liver fueron rechazados por dos alas negras que salían de la espalda del pelirrojo. Eran tan duras como el mismo metal._

 _¡PUSH!_

 _Con un batir de sus alas, el pelirrojo manda a volar a esos dos. Y sin perder una milésima de segundo siguió su acometida contra el rubio._

 _Daidara intento alzar sus hachas. Pero sus brazos se vieron detenidos por las alas del demonio._

 _El sonido de la carne siendo cortada fue instantáneo. Ahora solo se veían dos trozos de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y detrás de ello se encontraba el propio pelirrojo derramando sangre desde la espada._

—" _Esto ya no me servirá"—se dijo así mismo mientras soltaba la espada._

 _Liver se levantaba a penas para ver a su compañero caer en dos trozos distintos. Entonces vio al chico. Se fijo en los pequeños detalles de su apariencia y noto que no tenía ningún rasguño._

—" _Y se supone que este niño fue el objetivo que Esdeath-sama nos encargo". —pensó casi incrédulo._

 _No lo noto hasta que Issei se volteo. Una herida en su pierna._

— _¿Solo miraras, o también tienes intención de pelear?—pregunto Issei volteándose hacia él._

— _Te hiciste esa herida tu mismo. —Apunto Liver —Brillante, saliste de la técnica de Nyau con el dolor._

 _Issei no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, trazo una línea con el dedo._

 _[Sectusempra]_

 _No pronuncio palabra alguna. Y Liver abrió los ojos por el peligro que sintió. Sin saber por qué, el hombre se agacho._

 _En el suelo, sobre su mano, cayeron algunos de sus cabellos grises._

—" _Este niño no se va con juegos. Quiere acabar con nosotros lo antes posible."—endureció en gesto mientras se volvía a poner de pie. —Entonces yo también me pondré serio._

 _Mientras decía eso, se quitaba el guante. Su mano frente a su cara enseñaba un anillo que hizo que Issei frunciera el seño._

—" _Posesión del Dragón de agua: Black Merlín. El usuario puede controlar cualquier liquido a su alrededor. Y en este lugar eso es un problema."_

 _Issei se había informado de varias Teigus luego de su enfrentamiento con Akame. Después de todo, tenía que informarse de algo que pudo haberlo matado de forma tan simple._

— _[Cañones de agua]._

 _La técnica de Liver se disparo en torbellinos de agua de varias direcciones. El pelirrojo no se inmuto ante ninguno de los torbellinos. Se movía al son de una música invisible y los torbellinos de agua no podían con un conjunto de pasos. Era elegante como un noble en cada uno de sus pasos._

—" _Increíble. Puede que sea tan hábil como la misma Esdeath."—pensó Liver continuando un taque inútil._

— _[Serpiente del abismo]._

 _Desde el borde del barco, una enorme serpiente de agua se asomaba. Era tan grande que fácilmente duplicaba el tamaño del barco._

—" _Eso es un problema"—pensó Issei viendo la serpiente —. "Sí esa cosa llega a impactar el barco nos hundiremos"._

 _ **[Boosted Gear] [Boost]**_

 _Invoco su Sacre Gear y un aura carmesí lo rodeo. Sus ojos emitían ese brillo sobrenatural tan rojo como su cabello, brillo que se marcaba a través de la cicatriz dándole un toque siniestro._

— _¿Una sacre gear?_

 _ **[Dragón Shot]**_

 _Alzo la mano contra la serpiente antes de que un enorme rayo de poder saliera disparado contra la serpiente. Pero no fue suficiente para consumirla completamente, y por ello se lanzo contra el pelirrojo._

 _Pero el agua se deshizo antes de impactarlo, por lo cual solo fue cubierto por el agua que le caía encima._

 _El agua se escurría por los pliegues de sus alas hasta la cubierta del barco. Issei permaneció seco debajo de sus alas. El agua bajo sus pies le alerto. Dio un salta y se impulso con sus alas._

— _[Lanza maléfica de dragón]._

 _Estando en el aire. Issei pudo ver como se alzaban varios pilares de agua asía él. Todos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron contra él._

 _ **[Boost]**_

 _ **[Explosión]**_

 _Con un solo aumento más. Issei desato el poder acumulado desapareciendo de la vista, y dejando que los pilares de agua impactaran uno contra otro en el aire._

 _Debajo en el barco. Issei se encontraba con sus alas extendidas frente a Liver. Este último apretó los dientes asiendo un errático movimiento de brazos._

— _[Sentencia del dragón de agua celestial]._

 _Del agua del mar, y de la que estaba encima por causa de los pilares, se formaron diez corrientes de agua en forma de dragones. Todas cargando contra un mismo adjetivo: Issei._

 _Rodeado de todas partes el pelirrojo no encontró una vía de escape antes de que el dragón más cercano le impactara, seguido del otro, dos más, tres y seis hasta que los diez le impactaron uno detrás del otro de forma consecutiva._

 _Liver al fin había conectado una de sus técnicas contra el joven. Tendría que haberle causado un buen daño._

 _¡PLUSH!_

 _Pero el agua que lo rodeaba salió dispersada en miles de gotas dejando un brillo rojo en el lugar._

 _ **[Balance Breaker – Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**_

 _El brillo rojo desaprecio dejando ver una armadura roja de aspecto afilado, varias gemas verdes como esmeralda se encontraban encajadas en la armadura. Los ojos se posaron sobre Liver._

 _Este no lo vio venir, solo sintió el golpe hundiéndose en su estomago. Escupió una gran cantidad de sangre antes de caer de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estomago con ambas manos._

 _Issei lo pateo mandándolo a chocar contra una pared del barco. Liver escupió más sangre al impactar._

 _Issei deshizo su armadura revelando varios rasguños y daños en su ropa, y una delgada línea de sangre que caía desde su boca por su barbilla. Pero nada parecía afectarle._

 _Nyau desde su espalda comenzó a tocar se flauta._

 _[Llamada del Dios Feroz]_

 _Issei sintió un enorme aumento de poder a sus espaldas. Se volteo. Inmediatamente se cubrió con los brazos._

 _Un golpe lo mando a arrastrar los pies varios metros por el suelo. Miro de qué se trataba._

 _Era Nyau. Pero ahora el rubio parecía más un fisicoculturista que exploto su cuerpo, y sus ojos pasaron de verdes a rojos. Pero no un rojo como los suyos, eran un rojo más opaco y simple._

— _Tsh, odio las imitaciones baratas. —chasqueo la lengua con gracia._

 _Pero Nyau permaneció confiado._

— _Usar mi carta secreta con alguien como tú. Y pensar que esto pasaría—comento Nyau como ofendido._

 _Issei trono su cuello dos veces. Una sonrisa es sus labios no daba señal de miedo, estaba totalmente confiado._

— _Supongo que acabare contigo primero._

— _Imbécil._

 _Nyau corrió asía él. Issei lo espero con una sonrisa y los puños en alto._

 _Una patada de Nyau evitada, un revés de su brazo. Issei los evito ambos. Una pada a las costillas, el chico se agacho evitándola, al tiempo que hizo una barrida tumbando al rubio. Ambos giraron en el suelo tomando distancia y levantándose._

 _Nyau ataco otra vez. Un golpe, otro y un tercero. Todos fueron evitados con facilidad para la frustración del rubio._

— _¡No te muevas! —gruño estúpidamente como si Issei le fuera a hacer caso._

 _Pero de acuerdo con sus palabras. El pelirrojo se detuvo y recibió de frente el siguiente golpe, un derechazo en su mejilla. Solo movió su cabeza un par de centímetros._

 _Nyau apretó la mandíbula, furioso y frustrado._

— _Aun no lo entiendes. Aunque hayas aumentado tú fuerza sigues sin ser suficiente, tú técnica es simple y no tienes habilidad—. Apretó su puño—. Ahora déjame mostrarte la diferencia de tus golpes y unos de verdad._

 _¡PUM!_

— _¡Gag!_

 _Los ojos del rubio se volvieron blancos y saliva escapo de su boca. Issei golpe el centro de su cuerpo con su puño izquierdo con tal fuerza que lo mato. Ahora solo caía el cuerpo sin vida de rubio._

 _De nuevo, Issei concentraba su atención en Liver. Este último ya estaba de pie empuñando una espada._

— _Supongo que más que los golpes, la gran cantidad de técnicas usadas ya te ha alcanzado._

 _El peli-gris rodo los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba los dedos al oído. El vital liquido tiño sus dedos de rojo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

— _Lo has descubierto. No espere nunca que llegara a mis límites en esta batalla. Pero no queda de otra._

 _Liver saco un estuche de su bolcillo, mismo del cual saco una jeringuilla con un líquido verde. Acto seguido se lo inyecto directo al cuello. Sus músculos se tensaron al tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían. Al final dejo escapar un suspiro._

— _Eso es un estimulante que me hará más fuerte. No esperaba usarlo._

— _No importa —comunico Issei con ese brillo antinatural en sus ojos. El poder que poseía comenzó a filtrarse en el lugar—. Aunque uses veneno. No podrás vencerme._

—" _¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?"—pensó Liver sintiéndose totalmente indefenso._

 _Issei solo dibujo una sonrisa dejando escapar un mayor brillo de sus ojos. El poder que emanaba se sentía toxico, la sangre que salió de su boca no se hizo esperar._

 _Una esfera de poder se creó en la mano de Issei. Era negra, pero roja a la vez. Una burbuja de ese mismo color encerró a Liver, pero esta era semi-transparente. Por lo que aun se podía ver al peli-gris._

— _Soy tú final._

 _Tras sus palabras, Issei cerró la mano contrayendo la esfera. La burbuja se contrajo de la misma manera de forma tan rápida que fue como un flash. El anillo cayó al suelo. Liver fue consumido._

 _[Eso fue un poco cruel]—Comento Ddraig. — [Pero tú dominio sobre el poder de la destrucción cada vez es mejor]_

 _A paso normal. El pelirrojo se acerco hasta estar sobre el anillo, se agacho antes de recogerlo._

— _Supongo que no todo fue una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Y guardo el anillo en su bolcillo._

* * *

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

* * *

 **¿?**

—"De eso hace ya dos años. Hace dos años que mis tres bestias murieron"—pensaba la peli-azul, Esdeath, mientras caminaba a paso elegante e imponente.

Hace aproximadamente seis años que Rizevim le había encomendado esa misión y aun no le llevaba a cabo.

Ir de un lugar a otro siguiendo a un niño no era algo que sonara muy interesante. Al menos no en aquellos momentos. Por ende, le encomendó la misión a sus tres subalternos de más confianza. Pero luego de un tiempo se entero del fallo de estos, además de fallar en la misión murieron en ello. Los débiles simple morían ante los fuertes, por eso no le afectaba sus muertes.

Pero este hecho había llamado su atención en gran manera. Le interesaban las habilidades que este "niño" ocultaba, ver hasta donde la podía llevar en un combate. Pero decidió esperar. De momento tenía otra meta que cumplir, y lo había hecho.

Además…

—"Estos años tendrían que servirte de experiencia pequeño Sekiryuutei. Espero que te hayas hecho más fuerte".

Ese era su otro motivo para posponer su búsqueda. Su principal meta ya estaba hecha y ahora se dirigía a ver el fruto de ello.

Los Jaegers; un equipo conformado solo por portadores de Teigu liderado principalmente por ella. Un equipo que formaba una sub-facción de la brigada del caos.

La brigada del caos. Se unió a ella por las guerras que su solo nombre indicaba que comenzaría. Solo por eso. Hace un año que Ophis le hizo la oferta, y le había caído como anillo al dedo. Formar parte de un grupo así tampoco le cayó mar. Pese a que ella ya poseía un ejército de seres que morirían por ella, dicho ejército llegaba a miles.

Pero aun le faltaban sus lugartenientes. Y ahora por fin los reunía, algunos simplemente venían de su ejército.

Ahora se disponía a reunirse con ellos.

Pero luego, estaría tras de ti, niño Gremory.

El solo pensamiento le hacía gana una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¿?**

* * *

La casa era tan grande como una mansión, cuatro pisos y uno subterráneo, una terraza y un segundo piso subterráneo que aun estaba en construcción al igual que un ala norte. Por el resto, la mansión estaba bien amueblada y protegida por una barreda que la hacía invisible.

Frente a la casa se encontraba cierto peli-plata junto a su grupo.

—Este es el sur de Noruega. Aquí disidimos posicionar nuestra base. Pero como queríamos mantenernos alejados de los humanos y de cualquier otro ser nos toco construir este lugar entre nosotros dos.

Explico Vali.

—Por dos ¿te refieres al Sekiryuutei?—pregunto el rubio Pendragon que poco recordaba del pelirrojo.

No era su culpa. Después de todo pasaron muchos años desde que se habían conocido.

Vali asintió.

—Nyau, entonces es verdad. El Sekiryuutei también forma parte de este grupo nya. —hablo nadie más que Kuroka mostrándose complacida.

Vali sonrió. Casi había olvidado que la razón por la que Kuroka acepto unirse era porque él le había prometido que el Sekiryuutei le daría un hijo. Una broma para Issei.

—Y ¿Cuándo lo veremos?—pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

Vali suspiro.

—Digamos que de momento se encuentra atendiendo otros asuntos. —Kuroka lo fulmino con la mirada—. Pero dentro de poco estará con nosotros.

—Supongo que está bien. Al menos ahora sé que el Sekiryuutei si está con nosotros—cedió la morena.

Vali se volteo a la casa caminando hacia ella.

—Ahora entremos, continuemos la conversación adentro.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

* * *

La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil se encontraba sudando y con la mirada atenta y el pensamiento a mil por hora. Su oponente frente a ella se encontraba con una sonrisa enigmática, parecía burlona o incluso triunfar. Pero ella no lo podía decir.

Sin nada más por hacer. Tsubaki decidió sacrificar a su torre.

Pero el castaño solo movió un peón. Otro movimiento de Tsubaki a la defensiva. Una movida con el caballo de Ex. Tsubaki iba a gastar su turno moviendo al Rey.

—Jaque…—pero la advertencia de Ex le hizo evitarlo.

Se dio cuenta entonces. La única casilla a la que podía moverse también iba a ser tapada en la próxima jugada. Vio las posibilidades, todas inútiles.

—…mate—termino de decir el castaño comprendiendo que la chica acababa de entender su estado. —He ganado Tsubaki-chan.

—"Perdí"—pensó sorprendida.

No es que le molestara perder. Solo no esperaba hacerlo. Sona siempre la vencía, pero Sona era la mejor en ese juego, que alguien tan misterioso como Ex la venciera era extraño. Demostraba que Ex era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

—Puede que seas tan bueno como Sona-kaicho. —asemejo en forma de cumplido.

Ex le sonrió sincero.

—Eso no lo sabremos todavía. Pero en otro momento la enfrentare y no pienso perder.

Tsubaki. Se ajusto las gafas mientras se levantaba. Miro una última vez al castaño.

—Siendo eso todo, me retiro—se despidió —. Pero mida sus retos. Sona no es alguien que perderá contra usted.

Y sin más se retiro. Ex con una pequeña sonrisa se recostó en el sofá usando los brazos de almohadas.

—"Medir mis retos… Si aun no conozco mí limite entonces aun estoy camino a descubrirlos."

Y cerró los ojos debajo de la máscara.

* * *

 **Cerca de la Iglesia**

* * *

La iglesia estaba más destruida que antes. La entrada devastada en su totalidad, muebles rotos dentro y una cruz destruida. No había cuerpos, los habían limpiado los demonios.

Las dos mujeres que miraban en lugar desde cierta distancia no necesitaban ver más para saber que allí no quedaba nadie con vida.

Dos ángeles caídos y muchos exorcistas habían muerto. Eso hizo causo que Raynare comprendiera una cosa: era débil.

Eso la hacía sentirse impotente. No podía evitar que sus compañeros murieran, no podía pelear contra los demonios, no podía vencerlos y peor que eso. No podía cambiar que quien hizo todo aquello fuera la hermana de su novio.

Odio, eso era lo que sentía. Odio hacia la pelirroja que le arrebato su oportunidad de ganar poder, odio contra sí misma por ser tan débil y odio contra Issei por ser un demonio.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando se metió con él? Sí, se había sentido feliz a su lado. Pero aquello resultaba irreal en ese momento. Un ángel caído de baja categoría mezclada con un demonio de sangre pura renegado. ¿Cómo sonaba eso? Los caídos la odiarían por estar con un demonio, los demonios la odiarían solo por ser un caído.

—"En qué mundo podríamos ser felices juntos"—pensó con una triste sonrisa.

Ella lo quería, bastante. Pero él seria capas de quererla a ella si ella lastimaba a su hermana, no lo creía. Los demonios y los caídos están hechos para ser enemigos, eso nunca le había resultado tan cierto como en ese momento. Ahora ¿qué opción le quedaba? Volvía al principio, a ser un caído de clase baja enemigo de los demonios y olvidarse de Issei. Eso era lo más sano.

— ¿Qué piensas?—Kalawarner la extrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero tener poder como para matar a los demonios. —revelo al final.

(Aplausos)

Las chicas se voltearon a ver al ángel caído de diez alas, Kokabiel. El moreno sonreía con cinismo.

—Yo también quiero matar a los demonios. ¿Les parece si nos ayudamos mutuamente?

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

* * *

Para estos momentos todos los miembros del club de ocultismo ya se encontraban reunidos en el salón. Rias encabezándolos a todos desde su escritorio.

—Asia, creo que ya estas lista para tener un familiar—hablo la presidenta confundiendo un poco a la rubia.

— ¿F-familiar?—repitió ella.

Rias procedió a explicarle. Los familiares eran criaturas que hacían un contrato con un demonio para ganar ciertos beneficios, a cambio ellos se encargaban de ayudar a sus amos en cualquier cosa que estos requerían. Ese el termino simple para abreviar.

—Generalmente los familiares son los encargados de entregar los contratos de invocación de los demonios. Pero creo que es mejor que conozcas a uno.

Y con una sonrisa, Rias creó un círculo mágico en su mano, de dicho circulo salió una especie de murciélago de cuerpo redondo y colores negro y rosado.

—Este es mí familiar.

El murciélago se transformo en una chica de aspecto gótico y de extravagante vestimenta. Saludo con una reverencia antes de volver a ser un murciélago.

—Increíble—fue lo que pudo decir la rubia.

—A parte de ti. Los demás también tienen un familiar.

De la misma forma Akeno presento a un pequeño trol de piel verde. El de Koneko era un gatito blanco de ojos azules.

(N/A: El de Kiba no lo pondré por qué no tengo la menor idea de cómo es)

Asia se volteo a ver al castaño junto a ella.

—Y el de Ex-san ¿cómo es?—ante la pregunta todos prestaron atención al castaño.

—Yo no tengo un familiar—respondió sencilla y llanamente.

—Ara, ara.

— ¿Y eso?

Ex suspiro, ya esperaba esas reacciones. Pero se digno a explicar.

—No tengo un familiar porque aun no he encontrado uno que se adapte a mí. No quiero cualquier familiar que pueda encontrar.

—Entiendo—dijo Rias pensativa. Luego lo miro con una sonrisa—entonces tenemos que conseguir uno para Asia y otro para Ex.

—Agradezco la oferta. Pero prefiero pasar—rechazo.

Rias iba a debatir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Acto seguido entraban todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil encabezados por Sona y Tsubaki.

—Sona. ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Rias no esperando verla junto a todo el consejo estudiantil.

—Tenía la intención de presentarte a los nuevos miembros de mi sequito. Supongo que harás lo mismo.

—No hace falta mucha demora —señalo a la rubia— ella es Asia Argento, mí nuevo obispo. A los demás ya los conocías, incluyendo al mismo Ex.

Asia amablemente se presento con una reverencia.

—Un gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Sona entonces procedo ella también.

—Este es Genshirou Saji, mí peón—el rubio del frente se presento con total confianza asiendo una reverencia mientras tomaba la mano de Asia.

—Yo también espero llevarme bien con usted Asia-chan. Espero que seamos MUY buenos amigos.

Ex detrás de Asia tuvo un tic en una ceja debajo de la máscara. Aparto a Asia de forma amable y estrecho la mano de Saji el mismo.

—No hemos sido presentados. Soy Ex Grey ¿También quieres llevarte bien conmigo?—la mano de Saji trono debajo de la suya.

— ¡Ay! ¿¡Y quien se supone que eres tú!?—La mano volvió a sonarle. — ¡Suéltame bestia!

—Saji —hablo Sona en reprimenda.

Ex soltó la mano de Saji. El adolorido rubio se fue al lado de su ama sujetándose la mano.

—Este sujeto es Ex Grey, un demonio de clase alta. Ten más respeto —explico Sona el motivo de su reprimenda.

—S-sí, Kaicho-sama. —asintió Saji con una reverencia al castaño. Entre dientes dijo—; me disculpo por mí comportamiento.

Ex levanto su mirada para que lo viera a la cara.

—No te humilles ante nadie que no sea tú ama. Ten eso en claro y ganaras mí respeto.

Saji pareció asombrarse ante el comportamiento del castaño, aun así alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Bueno, estamos aquí porque quiero conseguir un familiar para Saji. —continuo Sona.

—Yo también quiero conseguir un familiar para Asia.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Parecían retarse mutuamente.

—Eso será un problema. Él solo acepta a un grupo por mes.

—Tendremos que resolver eso entre nosotras. —apunto Rias.

Sona alzo una ceja.

— ¿Te refieres a un Rating Game?

—No, que va. Yo no podría conseguir un permiso para eso.

—Claro, después de todo tienes que mantener tú cuerpo cuidado. —ante el comentario, Rias entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo escojo que hacer con mí cuerpo. Pero me refiero a decidirlo mediante una competencia académica.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ex no prestaba atención a la conversación. Notaba que la chica de cabello azul le miraba atentamente. Él la recordaba de su cita con Raynare, la había vencido para ganar los guantes. Pero en ese entonces él no llevaba puesto ningún disfraz. Se había presentado tal cual como Issei Gremory.

—Bueno, está decidido. El ganador de un partido de tenis ira esta noche.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

El partido de tenis no había podido concluir nada. Las raquetas habían sido destruidas antes de que se decidiera a un ganador. Luego de eso se pospuso otra competencia para la noche siguiente, esta vez una en la que participara toda la nobleza: un juego de quemados.

El papel de Ex era funcionar de árbitro.

—Comencemos el partido—anuncio desde fuera de la cancha.

* * *

—Tiempo—anuncio Ex dando final al partido.

El resultado final fue la derrota de Sona ante Rias. Solo quedo la morena y su vicepresidenta contra Rias, Akeno y Kiba cuando el tiempo termino. Dando como ganador a la pelirroja.

—Una derrota es una derrota—admitió Sona.

* * *

— ¿No vienes?—pregunto Rias arqueando una ceja.

Se encontraban en el salón del club. Debajo estaba el círculo que los llevaría al bosque de los familiares. Pero Ex se había negado a ir, por eso ahora las miradas se posaban en él.

—En esta ocasión no hará falta mí presencia.

—Pero…

—Además —se adelanto Ex interrumpiendo a Asia. —Ya escucharon a Sona; el maestro de los familiares solo permite a un grupo por mes. Y yo soy parte de la nobleza de Rias.

Al final tenía razón. Pero eso no era como si les gustara.

—Yo también tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme. Pero no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver.

—Entiendo…—cedió Rias—. Entonces nos veremos pronto.

—Espero encuentres un familiar tan lindo como tú, Asia. —hablo mirando a la rubia.

—Ara, ara, me pondré celosa —comento Akeno.

Rias solo sonrió satisfecha. Ex era la persona más apreciada de Asia.

—Nos vemos. —Y dicho esto el círculo mágico los transporto de allí.

Ex dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se retiraba la máscara de la cara. Su apariencia regreso a su forma normal.

Levanto su mirada carmesí antes de salir del salón.

* * *

Ya era de noche pare ese entonces y las calles de Kuoh no aun tenían a unos pocos caminando aun. Issei iba con las manos en los bolcillos de su chamarra. De repente su mirada subió como si viera algo invisible.

[Exorcistas]—aventuro Ddraig.

— ¿Qué estarán asiendo aquí?—pregunto Issei comenzando a caminar en esa dirección.

[Creó que lo averiaremos dentro de poco]

* * *

 **En la iglesia**

* * *

—Los demonios han hecho de este templo algo como en lo que viviría un indigente. Huele mal —afirmo una de las dos figuras encapuchadas de blanco dentro de la iglesia.

Eran túnicas lo que vestían ambas figuras, de telas blancas y con capucha.

—Se nota que esta iglesia ya no es más que ruinas. Es lamentable ver un terreno sagrado en estas condiciones. —hablo la segunda con voz fría.

Ambas figuras continuaron caminando dentro de la iglesia. Miraban los destrozos de la batalla. Ante esto la segunda chasqueo la lengua.

—Y pensar que profanarían la iglesia…

—Hasta donde Yo sé. Este lugar estaba abandonado desde mucho tiempo —ambas figuras, que por las voces se volvía evidente que eran mujeres, se voltearon a ver al joven que entraba por la puerta de la iglesia—. Y en este momento son ustedes quienes profanan territorio de demonios.

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por uno de los agujeros en el techo, vislumbro la cara y el cabello rojo de Issei.

—Así que eres tú —hablo la primera volteándose hacia Issei.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

—Escuche que ahora eres un renegado. ¿Es eso cierto? —volvió a hablar la chica sin responder su pregunta.

La otra se mantenía con la vista puesta sobre el pelirrojo. No le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—"Este es…"

Issei no dijo nada. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Después de un rato volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Como me conoces?

La figura sonrió retirando la capucha.

—No espere que fueras de los que olvida a sus amigos Issei-kun. —El pelo castaño claro de la chica le hizo mirarla de lleno con asombro.

—I-Irina… —logro articular reconociéndola a medias.

—Ha pasado un tiempo ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Irina tiene razón. En serio que ha pasado un tiempo, lo mismo para mí y esta historia. Pero ¿saben algo? Yo he vuelto. Y nunca pienso irme.**

 **Ahora bien. Es cierto que estoy muy desmotivado y necesito apoyo e ideas para esta historia. Me di cuenta de otra cosa, lo mío no es seguir un guion. A lo que me refiero es que ya no seguiré los acontecimientos de las novelas. Hare la historia como se me presente, pero la gran parte estará basada en mí propio guion. Eso no significa que arcos o acontecimientos importantes como la unión de facciones, el juego contra Riser y demás cosas de esta índole no serán desechados, pero si alterados.**

 **Dejando eso en claro en verdad os pido que me den un apoyo dándome ideas para esto. O al menos dándome aliento mediante palabras de apoyo.**

 **En verdad que la vida no es fácil. Empezando este año y ya ha habido tres funerales a los cuales asistir, lo peor es que esto solo me da risas entre lagrimas. La locura como forma de vida cotidiana, ese es mi lema.**

 **Nada de esto tiene sentido. Pero se dan una idea de lo que me ha estado pasando.**

 **Quería actualizar antes, pero este capítulo se me borro del USB cuando llevaba casi todo escrito, entonces me agarro una enorme desmotivación.**

 **Ahora sin más, espero que todos se encentren de las mil maravillas. Ya comenzó con el próximo capitulo, y por lo menos actualizare una vez por mes como un mínimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido… por ahora.**


	17. 17 and 17,5

**Review's:**

 **Devil01:** Los golpes están para ser superados pero es más fácil cuando hay un apoyo de por medio, gracias. Eres alguien que me entiende, ahora ya no me siento oxidado en lo absoluto. Sigo con tus historias y mejora la atención para con los errores, la verdad es que si te veo potencial.

 **Guest:** Verga, eso es mucha ira. Te felicito, de verdad, te expresaste de una forma sincera aunque grosera. Pero la verdad ante nada siempre es lo que cuenta. No he leído esa historia de mirror no se qué. Pero si me recomiendas no hacerlo te hare caso. Comparto tú opinión respecto a las historias de traición y también sobre ese sobre poblado uso de la caída del dragón. Pero a mí si me gusta, hasta cierto punto, la historia de nueva vida. Las demás que ha escrito no me llaman la atención. Hasta luego.

 **Leader**. **dbz** : De hecho hice ese flash back para explicar primera interacción de Issei con Esdeath, aunque no era muy importante. Si, la verdad es que lo intento pero no me sale un capitulo que sea más largo, salvo por este que llego a 6.600 palabras. Pero aquí estoy otra vez, espero te guste.

 **Eso sería todo. Ahora vamos por el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo-17:** Un viaje al Helheim

No cavia lugar a dudas. Esa linda chica frente a él era Irina Shidou, su amiga de la infancia. Su aspecto había cambiado, ahora ya no era la misma niña marimacho de antes. Ahora era chica muy linda de un aspecto infantil, facciones definidas y un cabello más largo realzaban su belleza, el cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas volviéndola más infantil.

La sorpresa inundo al pelirrojo. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sí, ha sido un tiempo —concordó él.

Solo se miraban con una sonrisa. Parecía que fue hasta entonces que Issei se diera cuenta de algo.

—Eres una exorcista.

Irina se sintió desnuda. Sujeto la cruz en su cuello como si buscara refugio.

—Sí, lo soy —lo acepto desviando la vista.

Quiso volver a hablar, algo así como apenado. Pero Issei se le adelanto.

—Me alegro.

Irina parecía confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

El chico sonrió.

—De niños siempre fuiste muy devota a Dios. Ahora que cumples con su labor estas cumpliendo tú meta. Y a mí me alegra que estés bien y cumpliendo ese deber que te hace feliz.

—Pero tú eres un demonio —dijo ella que al parecer, había estado evitando mencionarlo—. Y traicionaste a los tuyos.

—Eso es una historia larga.

…

Al igual que dos amigos que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo, Issei e Irina estuvieron platicando gran parte de la noche. Irina le conto como fue su vida después de dejar Japón, sus inicios en la iglesia y el cómo se volvió una exorcista. Issei le conto como y porque se volvió un demonio renegado y algunos de sus días en solitario a partir de allí.

—Tú no cambias ¿verdad? —pregunto Irina algo molesta —. Siempre tienes que ser tú quien cargue con todo el peso. Aun de niños siempre te echabas la culpa de todo. Por eso ahora eres un demonio renegado lejos de tú familia.

Issei se paró orgulloso, hasta entonces había estado sentado en uno los bancos que quedaban en la iglesia.

—Y no importa cuántas veces tenga que entregar mi vida. Aún tengo fuerzas por si aún me necesitan. —cito una frase que lo definía. Miro a la chica con fuego en los ojos —ya lo he dicho. Nunca abandonare a un amigo y no me arrepentiré de mis decisiones.

La otra exorcista lo miro con algo de admiración. Irina por su parte le regalo una linda sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Quisiera que no fueras un demonio. Me gustaría ser tú compañero.

Él la miro conmovido.

—En otra vida quizás. Pero aun así somos amigos.

—Sí. Por cierto, no me has dicho ¿qué haces aquí?—recordó ella.

Él sonrió.

—Solo estoy de paso. Sabrás que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en territorio de demonios ni de la iglesia. De momento me estoy quedando en Grigori.

Ambas exorcistas se tensaron. Pero fue la segunda que hablo quitándose la capucha. Issei la vio, era hermosa aun con ese gesto duro que le dirigía, ojos de color avellana y cabello azul oscuro con un particular mechón verde al frente.

—Si estas con Grigori entonces podrás responder a mis preguntas —Issei la miro como asombrado y cautivado—. Nosotras estamos aquí por una misión que se nos encomendó, la de recuperar los fragmentos de Excalibur robados. Se cree que fue un Cadre de Grigori quien atentó contra la iglesia y las robo, se sospecha que fue Kokabiel. Dime ¿Qué sabes de esto?

No sabía nada de eso. Era una total sorpresa.

—Si te soy sincero me acabo de enterar de eso. No estaba al corriente.

—Pero ahora que lo estas. Debes saber que esto puede convocar a una nueva guerra entre facciones.

—De eso no cabe duda.

—Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué el ángel caído no hace nada?

—Eso no lo sé. Pero puedo decirte que si Kokabiel está detrás de esto, ustedes dos han aceptado una misión suicida. En verdad quieren morir.

—Morir no es tan malo si lo hacemos por la labor del Señor —añadió Irina que al parecer la idea de morir no le parecía tan mala siempre y cuando sea por Dios.

Xenovia la miro de soslayo. Ella no quería morir aun e Issei lo capto.

—En todo caso yo no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Nos vemos —y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Xenovia lo miro irse. No serviría de nada seguir hablando con él. Irina solo alzo la mano despidiéndose. Issei se detuvo, y sin darse vuelta hablo.

—Me gustaría que no le dijeran nada de esto a mi hermana, ni a nadie. Mantengamos este encuentro entre nosotros.

Sin esperar respuesta desapareció mediante un círculo mágico.

…

—"Kokabiel… ¿que estas tramando?"—se pregunto el pelirrojo contemplando la ciudad desde una de sus colinas.

…

Al día siguiente Issei preparaba una mochila en Grigori Vali lo esperaba en la puerta de su habitación. También llevaba una mochila al hombro.

—Y ¿Cómo está el equipo?—pregunto Issei sin dejar de empacar su mochila.

Iban a salir de viaje. Solo ellos dos, como no lo hacían desde algún tiempo. Por eso estaban preparando el equipaje.

—Preguntan por ti —contesto Vali con fastidio en su sonrisa—. Quieren saber cuándo te unirás.

—Tú sabes la repuesta —añadió Issei llevando la mochila al hombro antes de caminar hasta la puerta—. Cuando Rias esté lista, mí unión será efectuada.

Y pasando junto a Vali salió por la puerta. El peli-plata lo siguió a través de las instalaciones de Grigori. No era extraño que al caminar varios ángeles caídos se quedaran viéndolos, unos con desprecio y otros con asombro.

— ¿Vuelven a salir?—pregunta una fémina de cabello purpura con la que se cruzaron.

Issei asintió sin dejar de caminar. La mujer camino junto a ellos, el pelirrojo ahora era más alto que ella.

— ¿A dónde irán ahora? —volvió a preguntar la chica.

—Al norte—respondió Vali sin especificar nada.

—Volveremos en una semana, Penemue-sensei. —añadió Issei dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Issei-kun, ya viene siendo hora de que dejes de llamarme de esa manera. Ya no soy tú maestra. "Y además creo que ya me has superado"—hablo la mujer pensando lo último con sospecha.

—Creo que tienes razón. Penemue-chan.

La chica frunció el seño con un sonrojo.

—Está bien que me llames por mi nombre. Pero sigo siendo mayor que tú para que me llames con ese honorifico tan infantil.

—"Si tan solo supieras…"—pensó el chico con una sonrisa.

Issei siguió caminando junto a Vali. Penemue aun los seguía mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo. Vali los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—"¿Acaso no se dará cuenta?"—Se cuestiono Vali—. "Es evidente que a ella le gusta."

Siguieron su camino sin ningún percance, al menos hasta que un ángel caído llamo a Penemue por pedido de Shemhazai en la oficina. La mujer frunció el seño contestándole de mala gana, Issei miro esto con diversión mientras ladeaba el gesto. El caído se fue a avisarle a Shemhazai tartamudeando. La mujer soltó un suspiro antes de volverse asía Issei.

—Supongo que nos veremos después—dijo Issei.

Ella le sonrió. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar mientras se alejaba. Issei hizo lo mismo junto a su hermano. No tardaron en salir de las instalaciones.

…

 **Academia Kuoh**

Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio, una nota estaba en su mano. Su mirada parecía pensativa. El resto del club permanecía tranquilo haciendo sus cosas.

La nota la encontró Akeno encima del escritorio, estaba firmada por una bonita caligrafía de letra cursiva a nombre de E. Grey. Al saber de quién era, lo primero que la morena hizo fue entregárselo a su Rey.

Rias recién terminaba de leerlo. Al fin se levanto para hablar.

—Tal parece que Ex ha tenido que salir de improviso. Nos dejo un programa de entrenamiento a seguir.

— ¿Cuándo volverá?—pregunto Asia.

—Eso no lo dice. Tampoco pone a donde va ni que tiene que hacer.

—Ara, ara, es un poco egoísta al no compartir sus asuntos.

Rias suspiro. Pero con aires de grandeza declaro:

—Pero dice que cuando nos vuelva a ver tenemos que ser el doble de fuertes que ahora. Entonces esforcémonos.

— ¡Hai, buchou!

…

 **En otro lugar.**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un gran círculo de piedra. Era un área muy apartada del mundo humano, y mítica del mismo.

—Entonces, ¿nos llevaras? —no fue otro que el mismo Vali quien hizo la pregunta.

Cabe destacar que con ellos se encontraba una de las existencias más poderosas. Ophis.

—Si—fue todo lo que la loli respondió de forma monótona.

Entonces, detrás de la niña, se abrió un portal que conectaba dimensiones. Al otro lado solo se veía oscuridad. Era impresionante que alguien pudiera crear un portal entre dimensiones con tan poco esfuerzo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

—Estaremos de vuelta en una semana —aclaro Vali segundos antes de cruzar el portal.

Ahora fue Issei quien dio un paso al frente para quedar frente a la brecha entre mundos.

—Ddraig —hablo Ophis mirando al pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué siento algo distinto en ti?

Issei no la volteo a ver. Sabía que la mirada de Ophis era tan profunda como la suya, por eso no le convenía verla a los ojos.

—Me siento como de costumbre—fue todo lo que él dijo antes de cruzar la brecha.

Entonces el portal se cerro y Ophis quedo sola.

—Como de costumbre—repitió las palabras antes dichas por el joven.

 **Helheim**

Issei ingresaba al Helheim luego de haber cruzado la brecha. Esta última desapareció inmediatamente luego de su ingreso.

El lugar era exactamente como se lo había imaginado. Un infierno de cielo negro.

[Cuidado]—le previno Ddraig.

Pero Issei ya estaba al tanto. Sus ojos se encendieron al igual que su cicatriz y una ola de fuego lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

El fuego no disminuyo. Issei permanecía intacto dentro de las llamas, su energía lo protegía.

Los ojos negros del dragón que le atacaba permanecían inmovibles de él. Issei lo vio, era lo que antaño se le conocería como un dragón. Pero que ahora, no era más que un cadáver de uno. O en otras palabras, un necro-dragón.

[Y pensar que esta criatura fue alguna vez un dragón]—hablo Ddraig sin expresar un sentimiento.

Issei entendía la razón de Ddraig. Y es que ver a un dragón majestuoso e indomable en esta apariencia… no era más que otra prueba de lo que les esperaba luego de morir. Nada.

La bestia volvió a rugir lanzando su putrefacto aliento hacia el pelirrojo. Sin duda era un muerto viviente.

Más aun, del suelo comenzaban a salir zombis y esqueletos, todos vestidos con armaduras de mal aspecto. No eran más que los muertos que llegaban a aquel lugar. Pero solo cascarones vacios sin vida ni alma.

El negro-Dragón lanzo una mordida. Pero el pelirrojo le detuvo sujetándole por el hocico. No le fue difícil hacerlo con una sola mano. Así pudo usar la otra para invocar una espada claymore. Misma que incrusto en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia.

La criatura soltó un chillido antes de retroceder intentando, inútilmente, quitarse la espada del ojo. Las otras criaturas se lanzaron contra él desde todas direcciones.

 _ **[Sectusempra]**_

Pero con un trazo de su mano treinta y tres zombis cayeron al suelo partidos en dos o más pedazos. Aun así, los otros no se inmutaron y continuaron su acometida contra él.

Pero aunque esas criaturas corrieran contra él. Eran relativamente muy lentas a sus ojos. Por ende, Issei miro por el rabillo de su ojo para encontrase a Vali combatiendo contra centenares de esas mismas criaturas.

Con un bufido, el pelirrojo dejo escapar una onda de poder. Misma onda que mando a volar a la mayoría de enemigos. Con el campo libre momentáneamente, el necro-dragón se lanzo nuevamente contra él.

Con habilidad y una agilidad demencial. El pelirrojo lo esquivo al tiempo que empuñaba la espada y caía encima del necro-dragón. Se sujeto de uno de sus cuernos para no caer con los erráticos movimientos que la bestia hacia para quitárselo de encima.

Issei alzo la espada rodeada de energía demoniaca… y la bajo un corte.

La bestia cayó al suelo sin moverse, su cuello seccionado de su cuerpo por un limpio corte. Issei, aun encima del cadáver, salto a tierra. La espada en su mano estaba consumida, ahora era inútil.

Soltó la empuñadura vio como de la tierra se levantaban más guerreros zombis.

— (Suspiro) Este será un largo día.

…

Un espeluznante castillo, con apariencia de estar abandonado, estaba construido en ese mismo reino de muerte. En uno de sus barcones se hallaban dos figuras, ambas mirando en la misma dirección en la que se vislumbraba un mismo caos.

Una de esas figuras, la que vestía de negro y de apariencia más decadente, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, o mejor dicho en su media boca, ya que la mitad de su boca eran simples huesos con un poco de carne.

—Parece que vuestros invitados ya han llegado—hablo esa silueta, siendo su voz la de una mujer y, aunque sensual, no dejaba de ser escalofriante.

—Parece que si—dijo el segundo, este siendo un hombre delgado y joven. Este miro a una tercera figura—. Deberías darles la bienvenida.

La tercera no era un humano, ni su apariencia tampoco lo era. Era un canino de cuatro patas y gran tamaño. Este acato la orden de otro y salto por el barcón camino al origen del caos.

—Usaras a Fenrir para probarlos—dijo la primera con una sonrisa.

En otro sonrió malicioso.

—De hecho espero que te unas a él luego de que los veas pelear—revelo.

La mujer lo miro, un ojo amarillo y hermoso, el otro de igual color pero sin luz de vida y tapado por el cabello negro de la mujer. Ese ojo izquierdo estaba en la cuenca de lo que era su cráneo.

—Dudo que eso pase. Pocos son capaces de enfrentarse a un Dios y tú lo sabes—hablo la mujer con supremacía.

Pero el otro no se inmuto.

—Puede ser. Pero si ellos no son capaces de lidiar contigo entonces no me dan ánimos de aceptar su oferta.

La mujer, que al parecer estaba medio muerta, volteo a ver hacia aquel lugar. Ahora estaba expectante a lo que pronto pasaría.

…

Su espada cayo perforando el cuello de otro necrófago, el último. Ya no les quedaban enemigos que enfrentar, en esos minutos abrían eliminado a cientos de esqueletos, zombis, y demás criaturas de las cuales ninguna les había resultado un verdadero reto.

—Ya acabaste por allí—pregunto Issei sin voltearse.

Vali estaba detrás de él, vestía la armadura y tenía la mano extendida al frente. Una esfera de poder fue lanzada a lo lejos desde su mano. Un grupo de enemigos fue reducido a trescientos metros de allí.

—Si—afirmo bajando la mano así como desaparecía su yermo—. Estos oponentes no representan ningún problema.

—Y aun así usas tú Balance Breaker.

—Es mi estilo. Tú tienes el tuyo siendo más reservado.

Issei sonrió. Su estilo y el de Vali eran muy distintos entre sí. Vali se guiaba por el poder y su magia sometiendo y doblegando a sus oponentes. Issei por su parte usaba distintos tipos de combate dependiendo del oponente, pero de llegar al caso podía combinar cada una de sus habilidades para enfrentar a los oponentes más poderosos.

Y desde siempre, había sido rival el uno del otro.

Se miraron con una sonrisa y su rivalidad latente en la vista de ambos.

—Te sugiero que tengas cuidado—le advirtió Issei con una sonrisa levantado el puño.

—Supongo que por algo lo dirás. —dijo Vali levantando su puño con una esfera de poder.

¡!

Pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Vali se voltea lanzando la esfera en su mano, el lobo gigantesco detrás de él lo esquivo con una velocidad y agilidad únicas, al mismo tiempo acorto la distancia y mordió al peli-plata, este alcanza a poner los brazos en X, y esa misma X es mordida.

El lobo, ya teniéndolo sujeto, lo vate como a un muñeco antes de arrojarlo lejos y fijar a Issei.

Pero el pelirrojo ya lo había fijado y el lobo no pudo más que recibir de lleno el puño del pelirrojo causando que el impulso lo mandara a rastras por el suelo.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado—repitió Issei caminando hacia el lobo que se levantaba—. Fenrir, el come de Dioses —y sonrió— de este me encargo yo.

—Shuf, como quieras —escupió Vali antes de comenzar a curarse las manos.

Issei miraba al lobo con una sonrisa y un desafío latente en los ojos. Fenrir le enseñaba los dientes con un gruñido feroz, le molestaba la sonrisa burlona en los labios del pelirrojo.

¡WOFF!

Fue un ladrido que impulso una ola de poder morado. Issei desapareció dejando que esa onda destruyera el suelo.

 _ **[Splinter Frost]**_ (Esquirla Helada)

Fenrir lo había fijado sobre él. Pero las estacas de hielo ya estaban cayendo como una lluvia de balas. Pero, aunque lastimaban a Fenrir, no perforaban su piel ni lo herían. El lobo soltó otro aullido destrozando todos los cristales de hielo que se le abalanzaban y siguiendo hasta Issei. Pero este volvió a desaparecer en un arranque de velocidad.

El lobo lo fijo abajo y al frente. Corriendo asía él con una espada Claymore en su mano derecha.

Fenrir esquivo el primer corte e Issei giro el cuerpo lanzándole el segundo. Pero la espada se partió al chocar contra los dientes del animal. Un nuevo aullido, Issei lo recibió con los brazos en una X.

Fue empujado dos metros asía atrás y la chaqueta recibió varios cortes. De nuevo, se miraban entre ellos con el mismo desafío de hace 13 segundos.

Fenrir se abalanzo contra él. Issei se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo.

—Au…—soltó un quejido con molestia.

 **[Boost]**

Arrastro el pie asía atrás antes de impulsarlo hacia adelante y patear a Fenrir. El lobo quedo elevado en el aire siendo obligado a soltar el brazo de Issei. Pero el chico también le arrojo una esfera de poder.

¡BONM!

Fenrir la recibió de lleno en el aire antes de caer al suelo echando humo. El brazo enguantado de Issei sangraba y estaba agrietado.

—" _Eso no puede ser bueno_ "—pensó al ver la dañada Boosted Gear—. " _Esos colmillos representan un gran peligro. Entiendo porque le dicen el devora Dioses."_

El lobo se levantaba bajo la vista de Issei. El pelirrojo apretó el puño en sangrado, la Boosted Gear destello rayos rojos, estaba fallando.

[No creo que podamos mantener la Boosted Gear activada mucho tiempo]—aviso Ddraig desde la gema.

Issei también lo sabía, y afilo su mirada.

 **[Boost]**

Fenrir no lo vio venir. Issei había sido mucho más rápido esta vez y había desaparecido y reaparecido en su costado al tiempo que lo pateaba mandándolo de vuelta al suelo.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Dragon Shot]**

No contento con eso lanzo su ataque básico arrastrando a Fenrir aun más por el suelo mientras era golpeado por el rayo.

 **[Boost]**

Fenrir se levantaba…

¡PUM!

Solo para ser derribado de nueva cuenta y en esta ocasión destruir el suelo y la tierra debajo de él. El puño de Issei se hundió en sus costillas y por primera vez, el lobo sangro, el vital liquido salía desde su boca en gran cantidad.

…

—El mocoso no lo hace tan mal —fue el comentario de la mujer quien sonreía—. Incluso ha dominado a Fenrir con relativa facilidad.

El otro sujeto no se mostraba tan encantado. Las miradas de ambos se mantuvieron puestas en la lejanía de la pelea.

…

El lobo fue obligado a levantarse por voluntad del pelirrojo. Este le propino otro golpe, y otro más de inmediato.

 **[Boost] [Explosión]**

Todo el poder acumulado hasta entonces se manifestó en el joven. Fenrir lo ataco con un zarpazo. Pero Issei lo bloqueo con la mano izquierda, pareció reprimirse un quejido cuando el guantelete volvió a destellar. Pero no se inmuto, y con su puño izquierdo apretado…

Fenrir lanzo su mordida…

…e Issei lo igualo con su puño.

¡PUM! ¡CRACK!

La Boosted Gear se desactivo y Fenrir cayó al suelo con la falta de algunos dientes y otros rotos. Issei dejo escapar un jadeo, se había sobre exigido y el uso de la Boosted Gear dañada representaba un gran dolor en su cuerpo. Pero estaba bien.

El lobo abrió los ojos antes de comenzar a levantarse, aun no estaba vencido. Issei salto evitando sus colmillos.

—"Parece que aun no sabe que ha perdido."

[En ese caso recalquemos nuestra victoria]

Issei sonrió, no podía tener un mejor compañero. Se dejo caer hacia Fenrir con los brazos extendidos, un colmillo arrancado de raíz estaba en su mano y era enorme.

Issei se precipito demasiado ante las mandíbulas de Fenrir. Estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado cuando uso su mano libre apoyada en el hocico para esquivar las fauces del lobo. Los colmillos de Fenrir rasgaron la cola de su chaqueta.

Issei giro con ayuda de su mano, misma que tuvo que quitar antes de que Fenrir la atrapara. Cayó al suelo por la espalda del lobo, y solo tuvo que girarse.

¡!

(Geiseres de sangre)

Fue un solo segundo… en el que le propinaba una seria larguísima de cortes muy agudos y profundos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Los chorros de sangre de las heridas no se hicieron esperar y Fenrir sufrió una recaída en sus fuerzas. No obstante, no cayó al suelo de plano, de hecho, cayó jadeante sobre sus cuatro patas y era incapaz de voltearse a ver al pelirrojo.

Issei camino alrededor del abatido lobo, de forma lenta y sin prisa, estaba disfrutando de la humillación que le proporcionaba a ese ser que era capaz y que incluso había devorado Dragones y Dioses. Fenrir lo miraba con ira, cosa que lo complacía más de lo que debería, sonrió con ironía.

Allí estaba Fenrir, una de las bestias más peligrosas, reducida bajo la mano de un joven que no superaba un cuarto de siglo con su edad. Simplemente increíble.

Fenrir lo miro a los ojos con humillación, no podía subir la cabeza, le habían cortado demasiados puntos del cuerpo y ahora no podía más que sostenerse.

Vio esos ojos rasgados como los suyos y rojos como ningunos. Lo reconoció, y supo entonces de quien se trataba y porque no había ganada, porque nunca hubiera sido capaz de ganar esa pelea… no, no podía ganarle… no a él.

Issei levanto la cabeza con superioridad como lo haría un tirano orgulloso ante un miserable plebeyo. Le estaba señalando su lugar al lobo, y más explicito no podía ser.

Fue como una revelación que lo lavo de toda humillación por la cual tuvo que pasar. Pues si Fenrir era un monstruo… aquel muchacho tendría que ser el Dios de los monstruos.

Aun así, había perdido una pelea en la que no tenía oportunidad, y sabía lo que esa mirada le ordenaba.

…

—" _Imposible". —_ fue el pensamiento que recorrió la mente del Dios que había engendrado ese lobo.

La figura femenina que lo acompañaba estaba expectante, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían a la lejanía. Nunca espero que algo así fuese a pasar.

—" _Quien es este niño…"_

…

Con un enorme esfuerzo, más del que debería de hacer, el lobo doblo la parta delantera y luego la otra dejándolo sumiso ante el pelirrojo.

Fenrir miro a Issei. Y supo que su humillación no le había sido suficiente todavía.

El lobo bajo la cabeza como un más sumiso ante el pelirrojo.

Issei dio dos pasos al frente y puso su pie derecho sobre la cabeza del lobo. Sonreía con las manos apoyadas en la rodilla del pie que pisaba a Fenrir.

El lobo abrió un ojo y en su mirar no se reflejaba odio alguno, solo humillación y aceptación.

Entonces dos figuras bajaron cerca de ellos. No tuvieron que voltear para saber de quienes se trataban. Pero Vali les dio la cara.

—Se tardaron más de lo que esperaba —fue lo que les dijo Vali dándoles la bienvenida.

No se trataba de nadie más, pues, que de una mujer —que de no ser por su apariencia necrófaga— se diría que era una perfecta belleza. Su cabellera negra, sedosa y larga caía estaba despeinada a pesar de diadema, pero eso le daba un aire rebelde de guerrera, sus caderas de avispa mostraban algo de piel, carne y hueso del lado derecho, el brazo de ese mismo lado también estaba corroído a medias como el de un cadáver en putrefacción. Sus ojos, o su único ojo pues le faltaba el otro, era amarillo antinatural y hermoso como pocos, su mandíbula revelaba el hueso del lado derecho. Parecía estar medio muerta y medio viva.

No cavia duda. Era sin duda la Diosa de la muerte regente de ese mundo, Hela.

El otro era un joven de aspecto delgado y figura alta, cabello negro con un gran mechón morado bien peinado y con ropas de noble revelando sus hombros. No podía ser nadie más que el padre de Hela y de Fenrir… Loki, el Dios del engaño.

(N/A: La apariencia de Loki es la del Loki de Shuumatsu no valkyrie, prefiero esta versión a la de DxD)

—Supongo que les habla disgustado mi bienvenida. Pero entiendan que no puedo tomar este asunto a la ligera —hablo Loki sin arrepentimiento. Pero en sus ojos se mostraba cierto disgusto para con su hijo.

Fenrir no le prestó una mínima atención, seguía debajo del pie del pelirrojo quien le sonreía al Dios con burla.

—Puedes irte—dijo Issei levantando el pie.

Fenrir se levanto, sus heridas ya comenzaban a menguar. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando Issei lo detuvo, en su mano estaba un collar de enorme tamaño. Fenrir lo entendió y ofreció su cabeza a la humillación.

Issei pareció un niño colocándole un collar a su perro, un perro del doble de tamaño de un caballo. Hela contuvo una risita y Loki se contuvo de gruñir. Fenrir estaba siendo muy manso ante ese pobre demonio.

—Ahora sí, puedes irte —y con las palabras de Issei el lobo desapareció en un círculo mágico.

—" _Aun no sé cómo demonios lo hace._ "—Pensó Vali como su hermano dominaba a bestias como ese lobo—. La verdad es que si nos ha gustado su bienvenida. Fue interesante como calentamiento. Pero ahora pasaremos a lo que hemos venido en un principio.

…

Luego de esa demostración de habilidades. Tanto Dioses como los demonios fueron transportados por Hela a un castillo de apariencia lúgubre. Parecía no haber estado habitado durante muchos años, como tal, la maleza había hecho estragos.

Afuera no estaba mejor, una tormenta de nieve se filtraba por algunas ventanas. Era sorprendente el cambio en el clima que habían sufrido.

—Bonita decoración —comento Issei sin sarcasmo alguno.

Hela sonrió.

— ¡Skull!—al llamado de la Diosa un esqueleto se presento como un soldado de rodillas ante ella—. Llévalos a sus aposentos. Asumo que querrán cambiarse para la cena.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—le afirmo Vali concordando con Issei.

…

Issei se miraba en el espejo, había salido aireado de la pelea contra el lobo por muy poco. Su mano ya se había curado por sí sola, pero la Boosted Gear aun estaría inutilizable durante algún tiempo.

Se puso una camisa negra y una chaqueta, la misma chaqueta con capa rasgada que uso en la batalla, ahora parecía estar bastante deteriorada.

Su atención paso a lo que había en su bolcillo. Saco el colmillo de Fenrir de la chaqueta, lo miro con atención. Era sin duda enorme, mediría unos 53 centímetros desde la raíz hasta la punta y estaba afilado, tanto como para atravesar la piel de un Dios.

[Un buen trofeo si me lo preguntas]—añadió Ddraig dando su opinión.

Issei guardo el colmillo dentro de su dimensión de bolcillo. No tenía intención alguna de desechar ese trofeo.

¡Toc, toc!

—Entre.

Con la autorización del pelirrojo el esqueleto entro.

—Hela-sama me pidió que le avisara que ya la cena esta lista.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, me tarde bastante. Pero esto todavía no termina.**

…

 **Capitulo-17.5:** Exorcistas.

—Ara, ara ¿Una taza de té?—ofreció Akeno sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

Sentadas en el sillón se encontraban las exorcistas Xenovia e Irina.

Sona le había avisado sobre esto desde el día anterior. Por ende, esperaba esta reunión.

Pero lo que Rias no esperaba era ver que su antigua amiga era ahora una exorcista. No obstante, pudo mantener la calma de forma profesional.

—Entonces—comenzó Rias aceptando la taza de té—, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

—Oh, vamos. Al menos puedes saludar a una amiga de la infancia.

Rias sonrió. Irina no había cambiado en su personalidad. Pero físicamente se contaba otra historia.

—Irina, no estamos aquí para fraternizar con el enemigo.

Xenovia se mostraba más seria y profesional. Algo más práctico para un miembro de la iglesia.

—A mí también me agrada verte de nuevo, Shidou. Pero este no es el momento.

Se saludaron con la mirada y una típica sonrisa sincera. Pero tenían otros asuntos que tratar y fue Xenovia quien dio el paso inicial.

—Estamos aquí por un atentado. Tres de los fragmentos de Excalibur fueron robados de la iglesia hace una semana.

Kiba ensombreció aún más la vista y apretó los puños dejando los nudillos blancos.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo eso. Ningún demonio en esta ciudad ha provocado ningún conflicto con la iglesia. Por eso no veo la razón de que ustedes estén aquí.

Xenovia afilo la mirada. Rias la veía de igual manera.

—No tientes las condiciones, princesa de Gremory. Si estamos aquí es porque sabemos que los responsables están en esta ciudad.

Rias afilo la mirada.

—No asumirán que…

—Para nada —se adelantó Irina—. Xenovia quiso decir que los responsables se esconden en esta ciudad. No quiso decir que ustedes los protegían.

—Claro que los demonios también odian a las espadas sagradas.

Irina le lanzo una mirada de reproche. Rias tocio suavemente para retomar el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Ah? A sí. Por eso queremos pedirles que no intervengan.

— ¿Me piden que no defienda mi territorio?

—A cambio. Nosotros nos iremos sin mayores inconvenientes.

Con un suspiro, Rias asintió, más como si aceptara concederle un favor a Irina.

—Pero si la situación se les va de las manos. No crean que me quedare de brazos cruzados. Tengan por seguro que intervendré.

Ambas exorcistas se intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Con su permiso.

Se pusieron de pie antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Ya habían terminado sus asuntos.

Pero la vista de la peli-azul se cruzó con cierta rubia ex monja. Se puso frente a ella. Asia parecía algo nerviosa.

— ¿Xenovia?

—Tú eres Asia Argento ¿cierto?

—S-sí, soy yo. ¿Me conocen?

—Tú eres la santa doncella que usa el don de Dios para sanar a los demonios y ángeles caídos. Incluso te convertiste en uno de ellos.

—Yo… hnm…

—" _Asia."_

—Dime: ¿Aun crees en Dios?

—Xenovia ¿Cómo le preguntas eso? Es obvio que no…

—No, hay personas que se sienten culpables y aún creen.

— ¡Yo sí creo en Dios!—exclamo Asia en un tono algo alto—. Simplemente no puedo dejar de creer en él. Siempre creeré en él.

Xenovia la miro al tiempo que empuñaba el bulto en su espalda.

—Si es cierto lo que dices. Entonces déjame purificarte con mi Excalibur, el Señor es misericordioso y aún puede perdonarte si te arrepientes ahora de tus pecados.

— ¡Asia!

En ese momento Kiba interpuso en el curso de Xenovia. La chica lo miro con frialdad.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy tu senpai.

…

En el patio de la vieja escuela, un poco alejado de la misma, ambos espadachines empuñaban sus espadas. Tanto el grupo Gremory como Irina estaban haciendo papel de testigos.

— ¡Vamos, Xenovia!—la última estaba más entusiasmada que los demás.

Rias permanecía de brazos cruzados junto a su sequito. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para ver cuánto había mejorado Kiba. Ella estaba al tanto de los resentimientos y el odio que Kiba sentía asía la iglesia, y más en particular, las Excalibur. Quería comprobar si Kiba podría superar esos sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

Kiba desenfundo su espada. Xenovia lanzo a volar su túnica revelando un traje de cuero negro ajustado a su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Era algo explicito para un uniforme de exorcista.

—La razón de mi vida, casi la olvidaba. Por eso supongo que debo agradecerte. Pues estoy muy cerca de cumplirla.

A una velocidad que Xenovia no podía ver, Kiba desapareció de su vista, y fue más por instinto que la chica alzo la espada para detener la hoja de Kiba.

Sin embargo eso no sería lo único que ella haría. Ella empujo asía adelante y Kiba salto para tomar distancia. La espada del rubio se partió ante la Excalibur de Xenovia.

—Esta es la Excalibur Destruction. Y tu espada no podrá contra ella ni contra mí —hablo Xenovia blandiendo la pesada espada con mango de hacha sin representarle demasiado esfuerzo.

¡PUM!

Todo el suelo sufrió el impacto de su espada hundiéndose en un cráter no demasiado profundo. Kiba casi fue alcanzado, pero lo evito a tiempo.

—"Destruiré esa espada."

 **[Swords birth)**

Del salieron múltiples espadas en todo el patio. Kiba empuño dos antes de sacarlas del suelo y encarar a Xenovia con una espada de fuego y otra de hielo.

—Pongamos a prueba tu teoría.

Y de nueva cuenta. Kiba se lanzó contra Xenovia. Pero de nueva manera, la chica logra bloquear el ataque y romper las espadas de Kiba. El rubio retoma la distancia.

Alzo la mano sobre la tierra y de esta salió una espada mucho más grande, incluso más que la de Xenovia.

— ¡Comprobemos cual espada es más fuerte!—bramo Kiba enardecido.

El rubio se lanzó otra vez contra la chica. Pero la espada lo volvió lento.

— ¡Destruiré esa Excalibur!

Xenovia no dijo nada y solo aprovecho el esfuerzo que Kiba asía al levantar esa enorme espada.

— ¡Gag!

Kiba solo pudo escupir saliva y dejar escapar el aire al sentir su estómago golpeado por ese mango de hacha que poseía aquella espada.

Xenovia retiro su espada y Kiba cayó al suelo pesadamente sujetándose el estómago. Xenovia había ganado con relativa facilidad. Y ahora volvía a ponerse su túnica y comenzaba a irse.

—Te agradezco que no lo hachas matado—se expresó Rias cuando paso junto a ella.

—No estamos aquí para cazar demonios—fue todo lo que Xenovia dijo pasando de largo por su camino.

Irina se fue junto a su compañera luego de despedirse con la mano.

Kiba se levantaba con dificultades, tambaleaba aun estremecido por el golpe. Asia se le acercaba con intenciones de sanarlo.

—No—le impidió Kiba respaldándose con una mano.

Se levantó y comenzó a en dirección al bosque.

—Yuuto…

Al llamado de su Rey Kiba solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado. Pero no detuvo su camino susurrando un "lo siento". Koneko lo iba a seguir pero Rias la detuvo de hacerlo.

—Buchou… senpai…

—No te preocupes, él estará bien. Solo necesita estar solo —le tranquilizo Rias abrazándola.

Koneko asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja. Y todas quedaron viendo el bosque por el que se había marchado Kiba.

…

 **Helheim**

Ambos Dioses estaban cenaban con los dos jóvenes en aquel lúgubre castillo. A pesar de esa apariencia, el lugar no afectaba a ninguno de los que allí se sentaban a cenar.

La comida era terrible y el cadáver que la traía no ayudaba a hacerla más apetitosa. Sin embargo el vino era increíble.

—Entonces—hablo Loki comenzando la conversación—, ¿Cuál fue el motivo que los llevo a venir aquí?

Issei tomo de su copa. No era su obligación hacer nada. Vali fue quien hablo.

—Queremos contar con su apoyo para con la brigada del caos.

—Sí, antes ya me han mencionado algo ha respecto. ¿Tan interesados están en tenerme de su parte que aceptaron venir aquí sin quejas?

No, ese no era el único motivo para viajar a ese lugar. Pero el resto no tenían porque decírselos a Loki.

—Pero —continúo el Dios— ¿Qué gano yo con aceptar?

—Aliados—fue lo que dijo Vali, pero sonó poco a los oídos de Loki.

Loki sonrió con burla. ¿Acaso era todo lo que ofrecían por la ayuda de un Dios?

—Poca cosa. Yo no necesito más aliados…

—No me entendiste. La meta principal de la brigada del caos, es derrotar al Gran Rojo.

La mirada de ambos Dioses se entrecerró. Pero una lánguida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Loki. Y fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que estallara en carcajadas. Vali cerró los ojos y tomo de la copa.

—Para cumplir ese objetivo necesitamos todo el poder que podamos reunir de las diversas facciones.

Loki dejo de reír. Vali hablaba en serio acerca de ese objetivo.

— ¿Derrotar al Gran Rojo?

—Es el objetivo principal. Pero antes de eso nos tenemos que poner a prueba ante los seres y facciones más poderosos, y la facción nórdica no es la excepción. Odín y Thor también son objetivos en nuestra lista.

Loki no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio pensativo. A cabo dijo:

—Luego de enfrentarse a los Dioses más fuertes. ¿Qué harán?

—L o que pase después. No nos interesa en lo más mínimo. Solo nos importa derrotar a los oponentes más poderosos, no tenemos intensiones de gobernar el mundo ni nada por el estilo.

Las palabras de Vali eran claras y directas. Aun así, Loki se tomo su tiempo. Eran objetivos simples y que él podía aprovechar para su conveniencia.

— ¿Quiénes más forman parte de esta brigada?—pregunto por fin.

Vali, de hecho, esperaba esa pregunta, y estaba listo para responderla antes de siquiera llegar a ese mundo.

—De revelarle esa información, usted aun está a tiempo de vendernos. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

Ahora fue Loki quien tomaba de su copa.

—Ya veo. Entonces tendré que declinar a su oferta. Entenderán que Yo también tengo mucho que arriesgar y el unirme a una facción de terroristas de la cual no sé nada resultaría estúpido.

—Entendemos. —puntualizo Vali.

Loki no dijo nada, ninguno de los jóvenes le prestaba atención alguna y Hela le miraba con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba la salida. Eso lo colmo.

—Desgraciada—mascullo levantándose con ira.

Después de que las puertas se hubieran cerrado detrás de Loki. Vali procedió a hablar.

— ¿Podemos pasar al siguiente tema?

—Claro, claro. —Consintió ella de buen humor—. Supongo que querrán reclutarme a mí también.

Le irritaba la vanidad que Los Dioses mostraban. ¿Acaso creían que el universo dependía de ellos? Como sea, Vali le desinflaría la nube.

—De hecho no.

—Oh. Y yo que estaba ansiosa por saber de qué forma me tentarían. Digo, son demonios ¿no?—miro a Vali y luego a Issei.

—En efecto. Lo somos—afirmo Vali.

—Bueno. No esperaba que vinieran a este lugar solo con las intensiones de reclutarme a mi o a Loki. Pero, entonces, ¿Cuál es el otro motivo por el cual viajaron hasta este lugar? No creo que sea un viaje de placer.

Vali sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Placer era un término que él podría usar para definir un motivo que lo llevo allí. No se inmuto para contestarle con la brusquedad que liberaba su aura.

—Quiero una batalla contra usted.

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Poco más de dos meses desde la última vez que actualice. En aquel entonces no me estaba yendo demasiado bien. ¡Pero ahora estamos terriblemente mal!**

 **Dos días después de subir ese capítulo me suspendieron del liceo, y el día siguiente también me botaron del trabajo. Luego de eso me quede sin fondos para ir a un internet y escribir. Pero bueno, las penas están hechas para ser superaras y fortalecernos.**

 **Espero que a todos los miembros del fandom estén bien en estos momentos de crisis con esa porquería del coronavirus o covid-19. Una mierda ¿ah?**

 **Bueno, con todo eso aun pude seguir escribiendo y terminar este capítulo que divide en dos partes. Espero les guste.**

 **Como un detalle extra, o una disculpa por la demora, les dejo un top 10 de los seres más poderosos en el universo de esta historia, no conozco el top original pero siempre he preferido hacer el mío propio.**

 **10-Tiamat** (Reina Dragona más fuerte)

 **9-Susano'o** (Dios de la tormenta de la mitología Japonés)

 **8-Ra** (Dios del Sol Egipcio)

 **7-Hades**

 **6-Poseidón**

 **5-Zeus**

 **4-Thor**

 **3-Odin**

 **2-Ophis**

 **1-Shiva – Gran Rojo – Trihexa**

 **Esos vendrían siendo los ocupantes del los puestos principales. Pero no son definitivos, en esta historia el top-10 se actualiza cada siglo. Y estos 10 puestos principales siempre han pasado de manos de Dioses y Dragones siendo estos los seres más poderosos. Pero como los dragones más poderosos han sido eliminados los Dioses se han apoderado de la mayoría de los puestos. Otra cosa que les quiero dejar en claro es que Shiva y Gran Rojo están empatados en el primer puesto de las existencias más poderosas debido a que ninguno lucha comúnmente pero se sabe que son los de mayor poder. Así mismo el Trihexa compartiría ese mismo puesto pero en la historia como tal esta no aparece en el top. Soy yo quien se los deja a ustedes en este top.**

 **Sin más que poner. Su humilde servidor se despide de ustedes fieles lectores. ¡Ojo! Que para el próximo capítulo paso lista de los review's así que digan presente.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	18. Vali vs Hela

**Reviews:**

 **Devil01:** Me honras, enserio. Ánimos te doy yo, mismos que me das tú. Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Solo nosotros como autores entendemos lo que es estar estancado, pero ánimo. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **AeroSmith 21:** Me da gusto volver a saber de ti. Gracias por la grosería, en verdad me saco una sonrisa. Pero creo que exageras con eso de que el mundo se va al carajo. Y si es así, estaremos aquí para verlo. Cuídate bro y que el coronavirus no te atrape.

 **:** Ah, ¿Y a ti que te digo? Bueno, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Ok, estos tres están presentes. Pero enserio ¿qué paso con los demás? Porfa, díganme que están bien.**

 **El inútil de la familia cap-18:** La diferencia ante una Diosa.

—Vaya escenario—comento Issei desde una de las últimas gradas.

Era como un antiguo coliseo, que al igual que todo lo demás, estaba en ruinas y el cielo rojo brillante le daba aires infernales.

Loki también estaba presente como testigo de la batalla que se avecinaba. Sonreía, De seguro esperaba que Vali recibiera una retribución por osar desafiar a un Dios como Hela.

Vali se encontraba de pie en medio del coliseo. Ya estaba vistiendo su armadura de Balance Breaker y se encontraba a la espera de Hela.

{Esta será una dura batalla. Además de ser la primera vez que enfrentas a un Dios. Te aconsejo que no te contengas} —le dijo Albion desde las gemas de la armadura.

—"No tengo pensado hacerlo"—le aseguro Vali.

Las puertas del coliseo se abrieron y de entre ellas salió la Diosa de la muerte que sería su oponente. Un peto de metal negro y un vestido a juego con detalles purpuras y una diadema con grabados verdes complementaban su vestimenta. Dos espadas cortas completamente negras en sus manos la armaban como una guerrera.

Ella le sonreí con confianza. Estaban a cuatro metros el uno del otro y se miraban a los ojos. Por alguna razón, Vali sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

—" _Así que esto es lo que se siente al enfrentar a un Dios… increíble_ "—pensó con una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios.

Estaba emocionado pera a la vez estaba nervioso. Era sensacional. Inconscientemente se puso en guardia. Hela sonrió.

La imagen de la Diosa se distorsiono un solo segundo que le bastó para que ella acortara toda la distancia e hiciera tres movimientos. Vali casi fue alcanzado por el primero, pero pudo esquivarlo, más por instinto que por habilidad, aun así, la mitad de casco fue cortada revelando su cara atónita.

El segundo fue inmediato y en forma de una estocada hacia su corazón. Otra vez, Vali lo evito agachándose, y de nuevo su armadura fue cortada con facilidad en el hombro.

Pero el tercer ataque no lo pudo evitar. Y por ello recibió la patada directo al abdomen mandando a chocar la espalda contra la pared. La armadura de su estomago fue quebrada y Vali escupió saliva antes de caer al suelo arrastrado por la pared.

No le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando ya tuvo que apartar la cabeza. La espada se clavo en la pared junto a su cabeza.

—" _Esta mujer no se reserva nada_ "—pensó Vali con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien—. " _A pesar de no darme fue capaz de cortar mi armadura. Increíble._ "

Vali estaba emocionado al enfrentarse a un oponente tan poderoso que podía acorralarlo en tan pocos movimientos.

¡PUM!

Vali salto a un costado antes de que el pie de hela se estrellara contra la pared, destrozándola. La Diosa recupero su espada y giro contra Vali haciendo dos cortes.

El joven evito ambos cortes pero de nuevo conecto una patada en la cabeza del peli-plata que lo mando al suelo. Una segunda patada en el estomago lo impulso hacia el cielo.

El joven estaba aturdido por los golpes mientras se elevaba en el cielo. Hela era más rápida de lo que esperaba y sus golpes eran fuertes.

{No podemos continuar este ritmo}

—" _Concuerdo_ "—asintió Vali extendiendo sus alas para detenerse en el aire.

Una esfera de poder casi lo alcanzaba, pudo detenerla a tiempo con sus manos.

{Divide x 5} {Divide x 5} {Divide x 5}

Había reducido la esfera lo suficiente como para desaparecerla en sus manos. Había adsorbido tanto poder que tenía que expulsarlo. Junto sus manos apuntando hacia abajo.

Con una exclamación el peli-plata lanzo un grueso rayo de energía azul muy poderoso.

Pero Hela no parecía impresionada por eso y se quedo quita sin moverse. El rayo impacto de lleno y toda una nube de polvo y humo se levanto desde el suelo.

La arena del coliseo se lleno de polvo completamente cuando el ataque finalizo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el polvo se disipaba antes de que la figura de la Diosa apareciera en la arena, estaba intacta.

Entonces Vali comprendió que en ese estado no podría vencerla. Sonrió, iba a ser la segunda vez que se veía obligado a dar el todo por el todo.

— _ **Yo, aquel que despertará…**_

—" _Así que lo hará"—_ pensó Issei reconociendo el cantico.

 _ **Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la Supremacía de Dios…**_

El poder que Vali irradiaba iba más allá de lo que Hela había visto en cualquiera de los dos jóvenes hasta ese momento.

 _ **Envidio el "Infinito" y persigo el "Sueño"…**_

 _ **Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía.**_

La armadura brillaba desde las gemas y del metal al tiempo que la figura del peli-plata se hacía más grande y la armadura cambiaba.

 _ **¡Te llevare a los límites de la inocencia!**_

 _ **{Juggernaut-Drive}**_

La brillante coraza luminosa se quebró como el cristal liberando a la nueva armadura que se presentaba con dos metros diez de altura y aspecto formidable.

Vali había entrenado su uso con la Juggernaut durante los últimos años. Había aprendido a reducir el tamaño puesto que de esta manera se reducía un tanto el consumo de magia que generaba así como también mejoraba su agilidad. Claro que aun podía recuperar el tamaño original. Pero con oponentes del tamaño de Hela o Issei era aconsejable un tamaño reducido para mejor movilidad.

Issei contemplaba con una sonrisa feliz de su hermana. Sabía de antemano que su hermano estaba disfrutando mucho de este combate, a pesar de que no le estuviera yendo del todo bien.

—Oh, esto ahora si se ha puesto interesante—comento Loki con satisfacción.

De vuelta a la batalla. Vali extendió sus enormes alas de luz reflejantes de poderío.

{A partil de este momento tenemos siete minutos antes de que se agote el modo Juggernaut}—aviso Albion.

Vali no aparto la vista de Hela ni ella de él. Desapareció y apareció en el mismo segundo sobre ella. Pero Hela también desapareció dejando que el suelo debajo de ella fuera destrozado. Pero el peli-plata arrojo una esfera de energía al frente justo donde Hela había vuelto a aparecer.

La Diosa mico en dos la esfera usando una de sus espadas, ambas partes de la energía fueron a destruir parte de la arena.

Fue el turno de Hela de atacar. Y alzando su espada montones de estacas negras salieron del suelo bajo los pies de Vali. Este no lo espero y fueron una, dos y hasta siete estacas que se clavaron en su zona media elevándolo en el aire.

{ **Divide x 20** }

Y con esa división el poder de Vali incremento a tales puntos que destrozo las estacas que lo elevaban. Las mellas sufridas en su zona media se recuperaron de inmediato.

— ¡Magnifico!

El éxtasis mostrado por Hela era solo igualable por la emoción que Vali sentía.

La armadura se movió hasta Hela. Pero la Diosa esquivo la arremetida desapareciendo en su sombra.

Vali miro asía arriba al tiempo que un sinfín de lanzas y espadas se precipitaran contra él. Pero como un rayo, el joven se movió mientras subía a través de la lluvia de armas. Hela miraba como se le acercaba con una sonrisa sus dos espadas estaban preparadas.

Cuando Vali la alcanzo Hela lo mico a la mitad. Pero lo que pico solo fue una imagen, Vali estaba detrás de ella… y no pudo esquivarlo.

¡PUM x 2!

Vali la conecto de lleno en la espalda y siguió con otro en la cara que mando a la Diosa contra el suelo. Pero esta cayó de pie antes de llegar al suelo. Vali ya le pisaba los talones. Hela se agacho evitando el golpe. Pero el peli-plata la pateo de todas maneras mandándola ha arrastras al suelo.

Hela se levanto girando sobre su espalda. Vali otra vez estaba encima de ella y la sujeto por la cara antes de estrellarla contra el suelo. La alzo si soltarla y la golpe en el estomago antes de agarrarla con ambas manos y partirla en dos.

Hela estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Su parte inferior dividida del resto de su cuerpo. Pero ambas partes fueron tragadas por sobras en el suelo.

La Diosa apareció desde una sombra distinta, ambas partes juntas de nuevo. Sonreía divertida.

—Buen intento.

Vali gruño antes de volver a lanzarse contra ella.

¡CLICK!

El acero de la armadura se vatio contra las hojas de sus espadas causando que la Diosa retrocediera arrastrando los pies. Se puso en guardia. Lanzo dos cortes que Vali evito antes de sujetarla por los brazos.

 **{Divide x 20}**

Hela sintió como su poder le era drenado de forma tan rápida y brusca a la vez que el poder de su oponente se incrementaba hasta los cielos. El pecho de la armadura se abrió revelando la gema allí presente, esta brillaba irradiando poder.

 **{Longinus Smasher}**

Hela pareció preocupada por primera vez en la pelea. Pero su expresión duro poco cuando el enorme rayo de poder la consumió al completo arrasando con ella y con todo a su paso incluyendo la arena y el coliseo y más allá de lo que se viera en ese reino.

 **¡BOOONMNMN!**

Un enorme hongo se alzo en la lejanía cuando en rayo para y exploto muy lejos de ese lugar. Pero el viento que siguió fue tremendo y arraso con partes del coliseo. De Hela no quedaba nada.

— _"Y pensar que podía efectuar un ataque semejante. Desgraciado, eso podría acabar con un Dios."_ —pensó Loki irritado a la vez como nervioso.

Pero Vali no se sentía con motivos de celebrar. Había usado su ataque más poderoso directo en Hela. Pero aun así sentía la presencia de esta.

—" _¿Cómo es posible que siga viva? Vi como su cuerpo era reducido a nada._ "

—JAJAJAJAJAHAHAHAHA. ¡Eso estuvo alucinante!

Vali volteo la cabeza para ver como Hela comenzaba a formarse partícula a partícula.

—" _¿Acaso es inmortal?"_

El cuerpo de Hela había sido completamente reducido a polvo. Pero ella había sobrevivido y ahora restauraba su cuerpo. Miraba a Vali con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Tienes mi respeto, Vali Lucifer. Pero aunque hayas igualado el poder de un Dios, mi victoria se deicidio desde que aceptaste pelear en mi reino.

Vali afilo la mirada, ya había escuchado eso de la boca de su hermano. Pero él había querido enfrentarse a ella en el máximo de sus de su poder.

Después de todo era cierto que el poder de un Dios se incrementaba si peleabas en su reino. Así mismo el poder de Hela resultaba aplastante en ese Reino de muerte. Issei se lo había dicho.

—La pelea aun no acaba —añadió él sin estar vencido.

Hela sonrió encantada ante esa respuesta. Su cuerpo ya terminaba de regenerarse e irradiaba un poder monstruoso avasallando al que antes usaba. Ya n o se contenía.

Vali soltó un juramente al tiempo que se lanzaba al frente contra ella.

¡PUM!

Nuevamente la velocidad a la que Vali se movió era increíble y en medio segundo golpeo a Hela en la mejilla. Pere la Diosa lo resistió aunque la fuerza la hiso torcerse y sus pies fueron arrastrados por el suelo a lo largo de tres metros.

Fue su turno de atacar.

¡PUM!

Y con un golpe de su mano mando a Vali a arrastrar los pies por el suelo a lo largo de diez metros. Este también había torcido su torso por el impacto. Se enderezo y se miraron.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes pero emocionados. Como si hubieran compartido ideas, ambos se lanzaron en carrera contra el otro.

(Inserten la canción Hero de Skillet para esta pelea)

Hela esquivo el puño de Vali y con su mano recubierta en energía lo golpeo. Pero el peli-plata la sujeto brazo desde el puño.

¡PUM!

Y fue con la rodilla que la golpeo en el estomago antes de clavarle la izquierda en la cara. La Diosa cayó al suelo y rodo para levantarse. Vali ya estaba encima de ella otra vez. Pero la Diosa se agacho evitando que la sujetara. Como ella lo esperaba Vali intento con la rodilla. Ella lo evito moviéndose a un lado antes de saltar y estrellar su pie contra el costado de la cabeza del peli-plata. Ahora era este el que se apoyo del suelo con las manos.

Pero Hela volvió a ser conectada y mandada a girar en el aire debido a un golpe del ala del joven. La Diosa cayó de pie luego de ese golpe.

Vali se volteo con una patada dirigía a su zona media. Pero la Diosa la esquivo así como también esquivo la contramedida de esa misma pierna. Volvían a estar frente a frente a una distancia bastante reducida.

Y fue Vali quien lanzo un golpe tras otro contra ella.

Pero los esquivaba con habilidad o los bloqueaba con las manos. En un momento dado, Hela ataco.

¡CRASH!

Y sus enormes uñas se incrustaron en el hombro del peli-plata, la armadura no resistió y de la herida salía sangre bajando por el hombro, el brazo y el pecho de la armadura.

Vali dejo escapar un gruñido, apenas había evitado recibirlo en el cuello. Pero con todo y eso…

¡PUM!

No se detuvo para conectar a Hela en la mandíbula, dislocando la misma. Sujeta el brazo que ella tenía clavado en su hombro para que no escapara y volvió a golpearla en la cara una, dos, tres, seis y doce veces en un segundo antes de que la Diosa detuviera su puño con su otra mano.

{ **Divide x 30** }

Otra vez el poder de la Diosa era drásticamente reducido y el de Vali se acrecentaba enormemente.

¡CLACK!

Vali doblego la muñeca de Hela antes de sacarla de su hombro.

¡PUM!

Siguió con un cabezazo en la cara antes de patearla en el abdomen y soltarla de las manos. Entonces Vali junto sus manos para conectarle un golpe en la espalda que la mando a besar el suelo. Vali no se detuvo y siguió alzando su pie antes de bajarlo sobre la mujer.

Vali quiso volverla a pisar. Pero la Diosa desapareció en su sombra.

—Muy bien niño. Pero no te servirá.

Vali se volteo.

¡BONG x 30!

Una esfera de poder se estrello contra su espalda y rápidamente otras muchas la siguieron impactándolo en todo el cuerpo.

Hela tenía el brazo extendido con la palma abierta apuntando al peli-plata. Bajo la mano cuando el humo se hizo demasiado.

El humo se disperso por un aleteo de las alas del peli-plata. Vali entonces fue capaz de ver la infinidad de lanzas que lo rodeaban frotantes en el aire. Hela le regalo una sonrisa.

 **{Half Dimension}** (Dimensión Divisoria)

Una especie de burbuja broto desde el cuerpo del peli-plata rodeando gran parte de la arena. Y luego todo dentro de ella se comprimió a la mitad. El poder de las armas no fue una excepción.

Vali expulso todo en una sola ola de poder que devasto todo en la arena y disparo diversos rayos de energía en múltiples direcciones.

El coliseo sufrió todos los estragos desmoronándose en pedazos desde las aéreas impactadas. Una esfera fue contra Hela, pero esta la desvió con un sencillo movimiento de la mano.

Issei y Loki tuvieron que tomar vuelo antes de que el coliseo se viera en su mayoría derrumbado.

La luz en medio de la arena se detuvo y la armadura se vislumbro frotando en medio de aquel gigantesco cráter. Debajo de esa coraza, Vali respiraba con cansancio.

{Quedan treinta segundos}

Lo que faltaba. El uso de tantas técnicas había agotado su tiempo con la Juggernaut.

Pero sin falta de tiempo el peli-plata se arrojo contra la Diosa. Hela torció el cuerpo evitando el golpe y conecto una esfera de poder en el hombro del joven.

Vali salió rodando por el suelo. Pero se reincorporo para ver a Hela estrellar otra esfera de poder en su cara. Cayó sobre su espalda antes de volver a levantarse.

{20 segundos}

—" _¡Maldición!"_

El poder de Vali se cargaba en su mano derecha volviéndose una esfera de poder relampagueante. Hela a su vez levantaba su propia mano generando un poder más grande.

Vali arrojo la esfera con su mano izquierda Y Hela asía lo propio con un rayo más grande y devastador que el de él. El ataque de Vali fue reducido sin esfuerzo. Pero el joven estaba sobre ella con la esfera en su mano derecha.

—Una treta—dijo Hela viéndose presa de un engaño.

Vali exploto la esfera en un rayo de poder demoniaco enorme que fue directo contra Hela. Varias estacas de piedra salieron del suelo juntándose para detener parte del ataque. Pero fueron reducidas sin problemas dejando pasar el rayo que la impacto de lleno.

La brillante explosión ilumino toda la arena antes de oscurecer todo con la explosión. El humo se disipaba para revelar a Hela aun de pie, pero con múltiples heridas dispersas por todo el cuerpo. Pero estas no tardaban nada en regenerarse.

Vali gruño lanzándose contra la Diosa. Falló la acometida inicial pero siguió su ataque con una patada baja que Hela esquivo mientras, en su mano una esfera de poder, saltaba tomando distancia y arrojaba la esfera.

—" _Otra vez."_

 **{Half Dimension}** (Dimensión Divisoria)

Fue como si una burbuja azulada transparente se extendiera desde el cuerpo de Vali rodeando todo a su alrededor en un gran radio. Hela intento salir de allí. Pero no pudo y todo su poder e incluso su cuerpo se vio reducido a la mitad. Su parte inferior ya no estaba junto con la mitad de su poder y el incremento en la fuerza de Vali fue monstruoso.

{10 segundos}

 **{Expulsión}**

Y ese poder almacenado fue expulsado como una luz brillante que calcinaba todo lo que alcanzaba, incluyendo a Hela.

—" _Increíble. No esperaba que fuera a poner a Hela en estos aprietos"—_ fue el pensamiento de Loki.

Y no era para menos, ese destello había calcinado el cuerpo de Hela.

Pero cuando esa luz se detuvo y el poder que Vali había obtenido se agoto. La armadura del Juggernaut Drive también desapareció como si se tratara de un cristal rompiéndose para revelar a Vali por un segundo antes de que su Balance Breaker lo cubriera.

—" _Este combate ya llego a su fin"—_ pensó Issei con pésame.

Vali estaba exhausto, pero aun se mantenía en pie. Pero los aires de victoria que abría tenido de luchar en otro lado, se desvanecieron con la reaparición de la Diosa ante él. Y ella le sonreía satisfecha. Él sabía que Hela no estaba mejor, pero el poder de ella creció y se recuperaba con cada segundo que pasaba, ese reino que le pertenecía le daba una inmensa ventaja que él desconocía hasta ese momento.

Vali estaba molesto pero muy contento. Excitado se lanzo otra vez contra ella. Pero cuando arrojo su puño, una fuerza enorme e invisible lo golpeo en la cara mandándolo de espalda al suelo.

—Ningún mortal puede atacar a un Dios porque su ataque siempre se les devolverá con el doble de fuerza. No importa cuánto lo desees ni cuanto lo intentes, no podrás alcanzarme.

—Ya te he golpeado —escupió Vali poniéndose en pie.

—En ese entonces igualase el poder de un Dios. Pero eso se acabo.

Vali lanzo una esfera de poder demoniaco contra ella. Pero esta se detuvo frente a Hela antes de devolverse en su contra con el doble de velocidad. Vali la recibió con los brazos en X.

¡BOMG!

Fue mandando al suelo mientras la fuerza del impacto lo arrastraba por el mismo. Hela suspiro. Vali se levanto.

—Te lo dije. Ningún mortal…

— ¡AHH!

Vali estaba sobre ella con el puño en camino. Pero otra vez sintió en el estomago aquel golpe que el mismo lanzaba con el doble de su propia fuerza. Otra vez cayó al suelo.

Vali la miro con furia desde el suelo. Hela le sonrió antes de hacer un errático gesto con su mano y que una oleada de viento despedazada la armadura, la chaqueta y la camisa del peli-plata e hiciera diversos cortes y rasguños en el cuerpo del mismo. Estaba de rodillas ante ella, a su merced.

—Se acabo.

Y con eso dicho lo elevo de una patada en el mentón que le apago las luces. Vali cayó al suelo inerte… vivo, por suerte.

Issei camino hasta quedar junto al cuerpo de su hermano y frente a la Diosa que había vuelto a estar como al comienzo. Miro a Vali de una forma extraña y un poco cruel. Lo pateo ligeramente con el pie causando que soltara un pequeño quejido.

—Mírate, te dejaron hecho polvo.

—Mnh…—fue todo lo que se escapo de la boca de Vali.

Issei miro a Hela mientras recogía a su hermano con relativa facilidad sobre su hombro.

—Agradezco que no lo haya matado. Con esto terminamos nuestro asunto aquí. Si me disculpa, nos retiramos.

Issei se volteo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Pero tuve con saltar con habilidad y gracia antes de que unas estacas lo ensartaran desde el suelo.

—No creíste que te dejaría ir así nada más ¿verdad? La pelea que me dio tu compañero fue muy divertida. Pero no me basta. Tal vez tú, que doblegaste a Fenrir, puedas darme un buen combate.

Hela le lanzo su espada como si fuera una flecha. Pero un brillo especial en los ojos de Issei hizo que esa espada se destruyera hasta no ser nada antes de que estuviera cerca de alcanzarlo. Aun llevaba a Vali en el hombro y seguía sin mover un musculo en todo momento mientras mantenía su vista en Hela.

—" _Atacar a un Dios sin el poder necesario es un equivalente a un daño auto infringido. Siendo así cualquier ataque que intente será en vano."_ —analizo Issei en un solo segundo—. _"Debo ser inteligente."_

Pero hela al menos esperaba una reacción ante su provocación.

—Generalmente evito pelear con mujeres. Y usted por muy Diosa que sea sigue siendo una preciosa mujer.

Hela sonrió ante la galantería, más por la osadía de coquetearle. Pero le arrojo otra espada con el doble de fuerza.

Esta vez Issei no la destruyo como anteriormente sino que a detuvo con su mano a centímetros de su cara, la detuvo sujetándola por el mango.

—Sin embargo suelo hacer excepciones.

Issei devolvió la espada a su dueña con fuerza y precisión. Pero Hela la evito ladeando la cabeza. Issei contrajo su mano y Hela entonces vio el hilo casi invisible. Apenas alcanzo a moverse a tiempo de que su propia espada rasguñase su espalda y cayera nuevamente en la mano de Issei.

—" _Un solo segundo le bastó para que colocara ese hilo, desgraciado."_ —pensó Hela asombrada—. Infeliz, querías matarme con mi propia arma.

Loki reconoció la astucia del pelirrojo.

—" _Sabe que no puede atacarla sin que el ataque le salga en contra. Por eso uso la espada de ella en su contra. Tampoco perdió ningún movimiento antes de ir directo por el corazón. ¡Maravilloso! Y llegar a pensar que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a la Diosa de la muerte. Eso abría resultado catastrófico… ¡Pero maravilloso!"_ —pensó Loki con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Por esa razón Hela estaba molesta. Tenía que ser más inteligente tratándose de este individuo.

Detrás de Issei se abrió una brecha entre dimensiones. Miro a Hela una última vez.

—Me llevare esto—indico Issei con la negra espada en mano.

— ¡Eso me pertenece!

—Considérate robada. —y se adentro en la brecha al tiempo que una inmensa ola de poder le era arrojada.

Pero Hela no lo alcanzo para cuando la brecha se cerró.

—Es un poco frustrante —comento Loki—. Me hubiera gustado volver a verlo en acción.

Hela no pudo decir lo mismo. El desgraciado la había robado y se había escapado dejándola humillada. Esperaba volver a verlo para tenerlo de frente, le encantaría bajo su voluntad.

…

Issei se había esforzado mucho para abrir ese portal entre dimensiones, y mucho más en hallar el lugar al cual quería viajar. Pero aun así se mostraba tranquilo mientras caminaba con Vali sobre su hombro. Sabía en qué lugar se encontraban. Y, también, que el peligro no había pasado si bien se había reducido en gran medida.

—Puede que esto se complique un poco —comento mirando por los costados—. Espero que Vali esté contento puesto que complica las cosas al hacerme cargar con su peso.

{No puedes culparnos. Las oportunidades de enfrentar a un Dios son muy limitadas. Sería un desperdicio no haber ido hasta el final} —hablo Albion que estaba consiente a diferencia de su portador.

[No puedo estar más de acuerdo] —añadió Ddraig.

Issei rio de buena gana.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y se supone que estos son los Dragones celestiales que se odiaban tanto que ni la muerte detuvo su combate? Bueno, supongo que en eso tiene razón.

En ese momento un grupo de lobos lo rodeo. Issei casi rio, esos lobos se asemejaban más a cachorros luego de ver a Fenrir.

Pero se contuvo de hacerlo al ver a las criaturas que los mandaban.

Sus pieles pálidas y sus ojos maliciosos eran anticipes de unas cabelleras y orejas largas. Dientes puntiagudos asomaban a través de una sonrisa. Era un elfo oscuro. Pero eran varios y le apuntaban con arcos y flechas.

El elfo hizo una seña para que dos lobos se le fueran encima. Issei patio al primero mandándolo contra un árbol y sujeto al segundo por el cuello usando su mano libre. Los elfos depararon sus flechas e Issei uso al lobo como escudo antes de dejarlo caer forrado de flechas.

Issei visualizo a los elfos, no eran guerreros sino exploradores. El del frente le apuntaba con una flecha y le disparo. Pero Issei la atrapo con facilidad.

¡PUFF!

Pero la punta de la flecha disparo un gas verde. Issei la soltó mientras sacudía la cabeza, el mundo le daba vueltas. Intento caminar pero solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos temblorosos antes de caer al suelo. Lo último que vio fue al elfo sujetando su arco, luego las luces se apagaron con un dolor en el costado de su cabeza.

…

 **En Kuoh**

Rias se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Esa semana estaba siendo agotadora. La reunión con las exorcistas solo había sido el comienzo. La partido de Kiba le había seguido y el rubio llevaba dos días sin siquiera asistir a la academia.

Además no había podido seguir con sus entrenamientos como era debido. Sin embargo se proponía a intentar mejorar a cada que veía una oportunidad.

Estiro la mano al frente, estaba rodeada de un aura rojiza. En la mesa frente a ella se encontraba una taza llena de té. El poder que emanaba su mano salió en forma de una pequeña esfera de poder de la destrucción.

Bajo la mano, tenía que esforzarse más.

Con los ojos brillándoles en rojo, Rias movió la esfera. Su meta era destruir el líquido sin dañar la taza.

Una tarea complicada y estúpida. No obstante, era muy eficaz en lo que a control y precisión se requería para ejecutarla. Un solo milímetro le bastaría para fallar por completo.

El líquido desaparecía a la vez que la diminuta esfera bajaba por la taza. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara. Se detuvo de seguir bajando y subió la esfera hasta sacarla de la taza y retomarla en su mano haciéndola desaparecer en un brillo mágico.

Rias miro la taza.

Éxito, lo había hecho.

No quedaba líquido alguno y la taza estaba intacta. Sonrió ante su triunfo. Pero aun no era suficiente. Con magia hizo aparecer dos tazas más y las lleno las tres con agua.

Faltaban cinco días. Ese era el plazo que Ex le había dado. Y ella quería ser mucho mejor para cuando él volviera.

…

— _Despierta…_

¿Qué había pasado? Había atrapado la flecha, sí. Ya recordaba. Ese humo lo había noqueado, o mejor dicho, se había dejado noquear.

—Despierta…

Ya esperaba algo sí desde antes. Pero se trataba de un grupo de exploradores, no eran problema para él. Pero era una oportunidad de encontrar algo de mayor valor, y él la tomo. Se dejo capturar.

— ¡Despierta!

Issei abrió los ojos con la vista turbia, nada en comparación a una resaca. Al fin fijo a su hermano a su costado.

— ¡Idiota! —le gruño en árabe y sin hacer demasiado ruido, como si gritara en silencio.

Se fijo en la apariencia demacrada de Vali. Estaba muy herido y con varios moretones, hematomas y rasguños en su cuerpo, particularmente en su torso. Se encontraba colgado del techo por cadenas y grilletes.

— ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

Vali hizo su pregunta con una molestia palpable en su voz. Issei entonces noto que se encontraba igualmente sujeto que Vali, pero a diferencia de su hermano, él no tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

—Estamos en el mundo de los enanos, en sus tierras de hecho.

—Si estamos en tierras de enanos ¿qué hacemos en manos de elfos?

Issei le narro a Vali los acontecimientos que pasaron luego de la derrota contra Hela. A tiempo que hablaba miraba en lugar en el que se encontraba, no tardo nada en ver que estaban en el interior de un calabozo, posiblemente, subterráneo.

— ¿Entonces tú plan consistía en dejarnos capturar?

—En realidad.

—Asumo que entonces tendrás un plan para escapar de aquí. Y espero que sea rápido porque ya no tenemos tiempo.

Entonces Issei entendió porque Vali había estado hablando relativamente bajo y en una lengua árabe. Un elfo oscuro estaba durmiendo apoyado en una mesa en un extremo del calabozo. Pero entonces ya se despertaba.

—No me digas que tú solo no has encontrado la forma de salir de esta—aun así Issei se tomo la molestia de bromear.

Vali lo fulmino con la mirada. Era obvio que él no podía hacer demasiado en su estado actual.

Claro que Issei también admitía la complejidad de la tarea. Las cadenas restringían su uso a la magia y eran tan fuertes que romperlas requería demasiada fuerza física, más de la que quería usar. Estaba sujeto tanto de manos como de pies y estaba tensado.

—Piensa en algo y rápido—le recordó Vali.

El elfo oscuro ya estaba totalmente despierto y los miraba con una sonrisa maniática. En su mano sostenía una barra de hierro, y miraba exclusivamente a Issei por estar menos herido.

—Y yo que pensaba que un ogro era feo—comento en una lengua que el elfo entendió perfectamente.

El mencionado frunció el seño con molestia. Se acercaba a ellos.

—Me asegurare de borrar esa sonrisa de tú cara humano.

—Error.

El elfo alzo el garrote con violencia e intención de romper algunos huesos.

Fueron movimientos rápidos y cortes limpios. El cuerpo del elfo cayó al suelo en tres partes distintas con una gran cantidad de sangre regándose en varias direcciones y el suelo. Vali escupió pues el mismo había sido manchado de sangre, las alas de Issei se agitaron limpiándose de la misma.

Vali observo ese detalle con atención exclusiva.

—" _Afilo los bordes de sus alas para usarlas como armas ocultas. Esta demente."_ —concluyo luego de la observación de las alas de demonio de Issei.

No se notaban esos bordes ocultos. Pero sabía que estaban allí…y eran muy peligrosos.

Las alas de Issei hicieron otros trazos despedazando las cadenas que lo sujetaban de pies y manos así como también cortaba los grilletes. Repitió lo mismo con las ataduras de Vali.

—No sabía qué hacer eso —comento sobándose las muñecas—. Supongo que no me las revelarías hasta nuestra próxima pelea.

—Era una posibilidad—aclaro Issei colocándose su chaqueta que estaba en una de las paredes—. ¿Puedes pelear?

Vali hiso ademan de levantarse. Pero a duras penas pudo lograrlo.

—Ni respondas, ya veo que no puedes. Pero al menos tendrás que caminar.

Con magia Issei apareció una camisa gris de Vali antes de entregársela. Vali se la puso, estaba dolorido y sin mucha energía. Hela no le había tenido piedad. Al final de la pelea solo habían jugado con él, de haber ido en serio Hela lo habría matado. Pero a pesar de haber perdido se sentía contento de enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte. Esperaba tener otra oportunidad para volverla a enfrentar.

—Aquí no podremos cuidar tus heridas. Y yo tengo mucha hambre.

—No creó que hayamos estado aquí más de dos horas.

—La comida que Hela quiso servirnos tampoco era muy apetitosa. Así que debemos llevar sin comer nada como doce horas.

—Puedes dejar de pensar en comida y buscar una manera de salir de aquí —le recordó Vali con molestia—. Yo también tengo hambre, pero no es el momento.

Issei suspiro.

—Supongo que debo estar de acuerdo.

El pelirrojo tomo una daga que estaba en la mesa antes de encaminarse a la única puerta que estaba en ese lugar, Vali lo siguió. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a dos elfos, los elimino sin darles el tiempo reaccionar.

Estaban al final de un largo pasillo casi en penumbras, iluminado solamente por tres antorchas en las paredes. De un lado del pasillo se encontraban varias celdas de gran tamaño que aprisionaban a varias docenas de enanos. Al final del pasillo se visualizaba un haz de luz solar que subía por unas escaleras de tierra.

—Estamos bajo tierra, aunque no creo que sea muy profundo.

Issei tomo una antorcha del calabozo antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo frente a las celdas. Enanos estaban de prisioneros, hombres y mujeres e incluso niños. Se les veía asombrado e incluso esperanzados de ver algo más que no fuera un elfo.

— ¡Por favor, libéranos! —le suplico un enano, por su apariencia diría que estaría allí algunas semanas.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron. Tal vez no eran héroes, pero tampoco eran unos desgraciados.

— ¿Cuántos son ustedes? —pregunto Issei.

El enano no pareció entender la pregunta en un primer momento. Issei la repitió esta vez en otra lengua.

—Somos 61.

— ¿Saben en donde estamos?

—En un campamento de elfos entre los bosques del sur.

— ¿Por qué hay elfos oscuros en tierras de enanos? —pregunto Vali ahora.

El enano volteo a verlo a él y se detuvo un momento en su apariencia más demacrada.

—Capturan enanos para hacerlos crear armas para ellos. Usan a los niños como rehenes que garanticen nuestro trabajo.

—Son unos desgraciados—gruño Vali.

Issei entendía en pensamiento de Vali así como también lo compartía. Ambos habían pasado por la misma experiencia pasada. Miro al enano que se sobresalto al verle los ojos a la luz de la antorcha.

—Les liberaremos de este lugar y les ayudaremos a llegar a salvo a su hogar. A cambio no ayudaran luego.

El enano lo miro un momento y pensó que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

—Libéranos y te ayudaremos a salir de aquí —hablo otro enano pegado a la reja.

Issei hizo un movimiento con su mano arrojando la daga. Todos voltearon para ver como un elfo se desplomaba en el suelo desangrándose con una herida en la yugular.

—" _Cuando fue que lo vio._ " —pensó el enano atónito.

— ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Tienes mi palabra—le aseguro el primer enano.

Issei asintió comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—Vali, ce al calabozo y revisa a los guardias. Tal vez encuentres las llaves. Yo me hare cargo de los elfos.

Vali asintió entendiendo que Issei se lo pedía para ganar tiempo y que los enanos no se metieran en medio mientras él se encargaba de los elfos.

— ¡Estás loco! Hay al menos cien elfos oscuros allí fuera. No podrás tu solo contra todos.

Issei tomo el cinturón del elfo muerto.

— ¿Solo cien? —repitió con tono despectivo antes de subir las escaleras.

—Que los Dioses tengan piedad del suicida de tú amigo—hablo el enano, ya se veía un poco mayor.

Vali no necesito mirarlo para contestarle.

—La piedad tiene que ir de mano de Issei para con los elfos. Los Dioses pueden reservarse su piedad para ellos mismos.

...

Issei termino de subir los escalones para encontrar a otro elfo. No dudo un segundo en cortarle la garganta y dejarlo agónico en el suelo. Arrojo el cuchillo hasta el ojo de otro elfo que cayó de espaldas muerto. Se dio la alarma.

Ese campamento era como un fuerte ubicado en un bosque. No dudaba en suponer que un hechizo lo camuflaba de la vista ajena.

Solo pasaron unos segundos desde que se diera la alarma hasta que decenas de enemigos lo tuvieran rodeado. Empuño la espada del cinturón y la última daga.

— ¿Están seguros de tener suficientes hombres?

…

Habían pasado solo siete minutos. Los enanos eran testigos del pelirrojo frente al elfo que lo capturo. Este estaba armado con su arco mientras el pelirrojo parecía guardar algo en su bolcillo.

—" _No le robe a una Diosa para que otro pendejo me robara"_ —pensó Issei con molestia guardando lo que acababa de recuperar de manos de quien parecía ser el líder de ese fuerte.

Ahora solo le quedaba encargarse del último elfo, el que lo había capturado y llevado a aquel lugar.

Pero el elfo temblaba mientras retrocedía. En un momento que Issei arrojaba la daga que sostenía el elfo se le fue encima. De nada le sirvió cuando Issei bloqueo el golpe del arco y levanto al elfo por el cuello. Este se retorcía intentando zafarse, pero Issei lo apretó más, no mucho para romperle el cuello pero si lo suficiente para hacer que se sofocara hasta morirse.

Lo soltó volteándose para con los enanos.

—Solo eran 93 elfos—comento decepcionado.

— ¿Qué carajo se supone que eres tú? —pregunto el enano contemplando la matanza.

Issei hizo ademan de sonreír.

…

 **Base del Vali** **team**

—Nyau, que aburrido.

La nekomata de cabello negro se quejaba mientras estaba de cabeza en el sofá. Ella al igual que los demás miembros de Vali team estaban reunidos en el lugar que sería su base. Cada cual se entretenía a su manera.

Arthur leía un libro mientras tomaba una taza de té. Lefay no salía demasiado de la biblioteca, Akiza se entretenía con su teléfono y Bikou estaba ensimismado en un juego.

—Estoy aburrida, nya—volvió a mascullar. Pero de nuevo nadie le hizo caso. Con un bufido se levanto—. Iré a explorar este lugar.

Salió del salón sin que nadie la siguiera. Vali les había enseñado sus habitaciones el primer día así como les había señalado los baños, la sala y la biblioteca. Pero aun quedaban varios lugares inconclusos.

No tardo mucho en encontrar una puerta señalada como la habitación de Vali. La curiosidad le hiso sacar una sonrisa y un sentimiento emocionante le lleno.

—"Esto puede ser interesante. Veré que guarda Vali en su habitación."

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y como era de esperarse la puerta no se abrió. Pero ella no iba a flanquear.

No tuvo más que poner la mano en la puerta para saber que una barreda mágica la protegía.

—Buen intento, nya.

Pero ella se deshizo de la defensa con un solo uso de senjutsu. No tardo nada y entonces si pudo abrir la puerta.

Dentro era una habitación amplia con una gran cama, un televisor plano, una consola con juegos, unas gavetas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un armario, también había una barra guindada al techo. Nada que llamase su atención a simple vista.

Se dirigió a la mesa y miro las fotos sobre esta.

En una de ellas se encontraba Akiza con un uniforme escolar. No la sorprendió que estuviese allí siendo ambos una pareja.

En otra foto salía Vali con Akiza, ella lo abrazaba por la espalda. Parecían felices.

Se fijo en otro, la última, era de hace algunos años y en ella salía un Vali de unos 13 pasando un brazo por los hombros de otro niño de cabello entre plateado y rojo. Tenían los ojos cerrados y se reían con ganas. Por algún motivo le resultaba curiosamente familiar aquel niño de cabello bicolor.

(Recordemos capítulos anteriores en los que mencione que el cabello de Issei cambio luego de compartir el corazón de Vali. En la actualidad Issei tiene un solo mechón plateado)

Kuroka vio debajo de la cama sin encontrar nada más que un par de zapatos.

El armario contenía algunos ganchos con ropa. Pero la mayoría estaba vacios. Al fondo del armario estaba un maletín con un candado de cuatro dígitos. La fastidio el intentar adivinar la clave y lo dejo así.

No había mucho más que ver.

Ya había salido de allí y vuelto a colocar el hechizo cuando se encontró con otra puerta, esta vez señalada con una G de color rojo. Tomo el pomo y no abrió.

—Otra vez el mismo truco—se dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonrió. No tardo en retirar el hechizo y volver a tomar el pomo. Pero cuando lo hizo una descarga le recorrió el brazo. No tardo en retirar la mano con un creciente malhumor.

—Maldito sea el que puso esa trampa.

Pero esa jugarreta solo la motivaba a seguir intentando abrir esa puerta con la cual ahora tendría que tener el doble de cuidado. Pero eso no la detendría de saber quién era el malnacido que puso esa trampa.

…

—Achuu~…

—Tenga cuidado de no resfriarse—señalo un enano.

—No creo que ese estornudo se deba a un resfriado.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que liberaron a los enanos y salieron de aquel campamento. Para este entonces ya llevarían dos horas y media caminando por el bosque y la luz del sol ya se despedía entre las montañas.

— ¿Cuanto falta para legar a la ciudad? —se animo a preguntar Vali.

El enano que los guiaba se volteo para contestarle. Era moreno y robusto pero de buena voluntad.

—A partir de este punto han de faltar unas tres horas a pie. Sería bueno buscar un lugar n donde pasar la noche.

En ese omento se encontraban en una colina de caída escarpada hasta un diminuto claro entre los bosques. A partir de allí, solo se miraban arboles.

—Reúne algunos enanos, iremos a cazar. Los demás preparen un campamento en el claro junto a esta colina.

—Pero si dormimos en ese lugar os arboles no nos dejaran ver nada que se nos acerque—debatió el enano prudente.

—Por eso mismo dormiremos allí. De la misma forma que nosotros no tendremos visibilidad los demás tampoco nos verán. Y los arboles son lo bastante grandes como para frenar el viento frio y ocultar las luces de algunas fogatas. Pero si aun te preocupa dejaremos dos centinelas en este claro.

El enano asintió de acuerdo. Pero aun tenía una duda que aclarar.

— ¿Cómo se supone que cazaremos? No tenemos armas.

Issei ya comenzaba a caminar cuando se volteo para contestarle.

—De eso me encargo yo —y se señalo con el pulgar.

…

Un grupo de doce enanos perseguían a un alce de gigantesco tamaño. Corrían detrás del con unos palos que no servirían contra semejante animal, pero que funcionaban bastante bien como para corretearlo.

— ¡Aun me pregunto como hará para capturarlo! —exclamo un enano corriendo detrás del alce que no les sacaba ventaja debido a su gran tamaño y los numerosos árboles que le estorbaban por el camino.

—Solo sigue con lo que estamos asiendo. Espero que el sepa lo que hace.

La imagen del pelirrojo apareció en medio de dos árboles, único lugar por el que el alce podría pasar. El animal resoplo por la nariz dispuesto a embestir al muchacho se no se quitaba de su camino. Bajo la cabeza listo para embestirlo con la enorme cornamenta.

Pero las astas se encontraron con las manos desnudas de Issei. Y fue como si el alce se encontrara con un inmovible muro de acero que ante el impacto no se movió un centímetro.

Entonces Issei aferro las manos a la cornamenta antes de girarlas rompiéndole el cuello al alce en una muerte rápida. La enorme bestia cayó al suelo con un único estremecimiento.

Los enanos que alcanzaron a verlo estaban atónitos ante la vista. Unos incluso llegaban a exclamar groserías ante la impresión.

Issei los miro aun sujetando al animal.

—Piensan ayudarme a solo planean mirar.

…

— ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes?

La carne de la presa se cocinaba dividida en varias fogatas en las que se agrupaban grupos de hasta diez personas.

—Digo, no son humanos, obviamente tampoco son elfos. Tal vez sean Asgardianos. Pero tú—señalo a Issei—eres tan fuerte como 20 hombres recios, y no dudo que puedas enfrentarte a una tropa completa. Entonces ¿qué se supone que son?

—Pues no somos Asgardianos, eso es seguro. En realidad somos Demonios—fue Vali el que respondió mientras Issei cortaba la carne, él pelirrojo tenía algo de baba bajando por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Demonios? Eso quiere decir que son de la Tierra. Pero pensé que los demonios eran seres temibles. Ustedes parecen adolecentes en buena forma.

Una gota de sudor se formo en la nuca de Vali.

—De hecho tomamos la forma de los humanos. Lo que nos diferencia de ellos son nuestras dotes físicas, longevidad y vuestras alas.

— ¿Y donde se supone que tienen las alas?

—Las escondemos de la vista para no llamar la atención y para que no nos estorben. También se dice que somos criaturas de pecado ¿verdad? —los enanos asintieron—. Esto es cierto. Pero depende de lo que ustedes consideren pecado. Vuestra idea del pecado es algo muy diferente. Algunos creen que servimos al mal, otros que obligamos a los humanos a ser malos. Pero todo eso me tiene sin cuidado, yo solo quiero disfrutar mi vida y para ello quiero enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes.

El enano miro el fuego antes de volver a ver a Vali.

—Entonces no somos muy diferentes. A nosotros también nos gusta disfrutar de nuestras vidas. Y les garantizo que cuando lleguemos a la ciudad les invitare a tomar como solo un enano lo hace.

Vali sonrió aceptando la invitación. Fue hasta que volteo a la fogata que noto que la carne ya se estaba agotando y su expresión fue la de un espanto.

— ¡Issei, no seas glotón y dame algo!

El pelirrojo le gruño negándose a soltar la enorme pierna que sostenía a medio comer.

—" _Para parecer humanos hay que admitir que comen como enanos._ " —fue el grato pensamiento que cruzo por su mente antes de darse cuenta que el tampoco había comido.

— ¡No sean infelices! ¡Yo también quiero!

…

Kuroka no se había rendido en abrir la puerta, y a ese empeño también se le había sumando Bikou. La nekomata descansaba la espalda contra la pared mientras el moreno se esforzaba intentando abrir la cerradura.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con Akiza. Los miraba con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de regaño.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —alcanzo a preguntar Bikou sin detener su intento.

—Es del hermano de Vali—respondió ella con simplicidad.

— ¿El Sekiryuutei?

—Si así lo quieres llamar.

La curiosidad de Kuroka había crecido mucho ahora que sabía de quien era esa habitación. No pudo evitar reír al saber que entraría al cuarto de quien sería su próxima conquista. Pero claro está, se aseguraría de hacer pagar por la descarga.

Bikou se había enojado. Soltó las herramientas cuando se puso en pie y en sus manos género una esfera de energía natural. Misma que estrello contra la puerta.

¡!

Pero la descarga fue mayor y el mono fue el recipiente de la electricidad antes de caer al suelo humeante.

—Les aconsejaría que no intenten usar magia ni senjutsu para intentar abrirla. Tiene un mecanismo que convierte cualquier tipo de energía en una potente descarga eléctrica.

—Aki, ayúdanos a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer algún secreto del Sekiryuutei, algo que se podría encontrar en su habitación?

Akiza lo pensó un momento, y si haba algo que quería descubrir acerca del hermano de Vali, algo relacionado con una hermana gemela que se negaba a conversar.

—Está bien, los ayudare. Pero tenemos que dejar todo tal cual lo encontremos.

Kuroka sonrió.

…

La ciudad amurallada hogar de los enanos ya se encontraba a la vista. Era un lugar grande, construido estratégicamente junto a una montaña y que a la vez se extendió por dentro de la misma a través de cavernas. Se trataba de un lugar expendido a la vista, y para ser tierra de enanos, el tamaño de todo era un poco más grande del estándar.

—Entonces, esa es tu ciudad, Mugo.

Mugo era el nombre del enano con el cual habían interactuado desde el comienzo. Un nombre burdo y algo rustico sin relación alguna al otro significado de la palabra. El hombrecillo inflo su pecho con orgullo.

—Sí, ese nuestro hogar. No tienes idea de la sorpresa que se llevaran al vernos de vuelta. Hasta ahora nadie que haya sido raptado por los elfos oscuros ha tenido la dicha de volver.

Parecía emocionado por volver a casa. Y esa misma emoción la compartía con todos los que en ese momento veían a la ciudad.

…

No pudiera haber tenido más razón. Los enanos habitantes de la ciudad se encontraban más que atónitos de verlos regresar a la ciudad. Incluso los guardias parecieron ignorar a los forasteros en un primer momento antes de apuntarlos con sus armas.

Los enanos que volvían no tardaron en explicar la situación a los soldados que amenazaban a los demonios. Luego de aclarar asuntos el teniente encargado pidió disculpas a ambos jóvenes.

Tanto Issei como Vali entendía ese comportamiento tan desconfiado para con ellos. Pero con todo aclarado, Mugo tenía que, que al parecer pertenecía a un puesto de oficial en la milicia, dar un informe al mandamás de la ciudad. Por otro parte Vali fue llevado a un sanatorio donde se le tratarían sus heridas.

El alboroto de los enanos no se hiso esperar, familias encontrándose nuevamente, compañeros que se creyeron perdidos ahora recuperaros, hijos que se abrazaban con sus padres. Sin duda había valido la pena.

…

— ¡Brindemos!

Esa noche los enanos cumplían su promesa y el palacio era el lugar elegido por el mismo gobernador de la ciudad para celebrar.

—Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi pueblo—el mismo gobernador les daba su gratitud—. Como podría agradecerles.

—Dejemos eso—se apresuro a interrumpir Issei—. No tiene que darnos nada. De momento solo celebremos.

—Entonces que así sea.

El cantinero les sirvió unas jarras enormes de un líquido rojizo transparente. Era algo llamado ron de fuego. Issei y Vali tomaron las jarras con desafío en los ojos, los tres chocaron las jarras antes de empinárselas, el líquido quemaba sus gargantas y sentían como calentaba sus entrañas. Pero ninguno se detuvo hasta haber vaciado la jarra, el gobernador se sorprendió siendo el tercero en terminar la suya.

Vali fue el segundo y al terminal lo ataco la tos. Las heridas estaban tratadas y vendadas. Pero el proceso de sanación aun seria lento y doloroso.

—Gane—anuncio Issei siendo el primero en terminal, se limpio con la manga de la gabardina antes de soplar una cantidad de humo—. Reconozco que el alcohol de los enanos es muy bueno, además de fuerte.

— ¡Ja! Si apenas comenzamos. ¡Mesero, tráiganos tres barriles de ron!

…

—No estoy seguro de querer hacer esto. Pero no me hare para atrás ahora.

— ¡Ese es el ánimo!

Vali e Issei se acostaban en las mesas junto a otros ocho enanos, otros ponían unos barriles de madera antes de abrirlos y que el ron saliera en las bocas de todos. Los que no competían asían alboroto mientras apostaban.

Pasaron solo treinta segundos para cuando dos enanos ya salían del reto escupiendo la bebida.

Ese ron tenía buen sabor. Pero era caliente como el fuego y beberlo en esa cantidad se volvía absolutamente desesperante. No paso mucho para cuando otros tres se retiraran siendo Mugo uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera los enanos que estaban acostumbrados a esas bebidas soportaban tanto tiempo como ellos se exigían. El siguiente el caer fue otro enano más viejo.

Vali e Issei se miraron de reojo, y aunque agonizantes, el reto estaba marcado en sus vistas.

Otro enano se retiro, y esta vez fue en vomito que se esparció por el suelo.

Solo quedaban tres siendo ellos dos y el gobernador. Para ese entonces era como si sus entrañas se estuvieran derritiendo, incluso estaban sudando.

El barril de los tres se vació al mismo tiempo siendo un triple empate. Se levantaron, estaban mareados y caminaban tambaleantes. Pero eso aun no terminaba.

—V-Veamos quien está en mejor estado.

Acto seguido, el gobernador se paro en un pie cruzando el otro mientras se tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo. Ellos tenían que superarlo.

—E-hip… eso es todo—dijo Vali, por sus andares se notaba ebrio, pero la sonrisa en su boca decía que aun no se rendía.

El peli-plata coloco ambas manos en el suelo y se levanto con ellas, tambaleando, solo duro unos pocos segundos antes de caerse, los enanos rieron. Fue entonces que Vali sintió todo el mareo del alcohol.

—Buen intento. Pero has perdido.

Claro que Issei aun no lo había intentado. Y ahora era su turno, estaba mareado así mismo el mundo le daba vueltas. Pero no daría marcha atrás.

Coloco ambas manos en la mesa y levanto los pies del suelo, mierda, de verdad que estaba muy mareado. Aun así, no se rindió y con un temblor en su cuerpo se levanto. Se sostenía con ambas manos pero eso no le evitaba el tambaleo. Retiro una mano y la levanto hasta llevarla a la nariz.

— ¡Mentira!

O, pero era verdad. Los enanos lo ovacionaron e Issei se puso de pie con un giro, no permaneció mucho tiempo levantado pues la silla detrás de él lo sostuvo.

—Hip… Gane.

—Tienes mi respeto como un macho.

Y con esa afirmación la celebración seguía, y no se detendría hasta el día siguiente. Pero puede que ambos jóvenes no llegaran al día siguiente si seguían al paso de los enanos.

Poco sabían de un peligro que se avecinaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en un buen tiempo. Nueve mil palabras nada más, no es el más largo. Pero prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí y no hacerlo más largo. También me alegro de haber actualizado en menos tiempo que la última vez.**

 **Este pequeño arco ya pronto llegara a su fin, tal vez en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué tal fue la pelea contra Hela? Como notaran en ese momento, en esta historia, los Dioses no son tan fáciles de vencer como en otras.**

 **Siendo muy sincero yo creo que Vali pudo ganar esa pelea de haber peleado en otro lugar. Pero conociéndolo s obvio que prefiere pelear en el lugar en donde su oponente sea más fuerte.**

 **Como dije en el capitulo anterior, pase asistencia y muchos quedaron ausentes. No me preocupen, sean buenos y díganme que están bien.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ahora me despido de todos con la humilde de las inclinaciones de un anfitrión.**

 **Se cierra el telón.**


	19. ¿Héroe?

**Reviews:**

 **GhostPichichi97:** Ya te marque como presente. Sin mucha demora, aquí está el capitulo que esperabais.

 **Harima Nara:** Pues si eres inteligente ya has de saber el porqué de los enanos. Desde capitulo anteriores he dado señales suficientes como para que un buen lector entienda, o tal vez no. Hasta esta pregunta: ¿qué hacen los enanos, en que son buenos? Y combínala con unas palabras que Penemue le dijo a Issei. Si lo has captado, espero en tu próximo review que lo dejes mostrado. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo con el cual cerramos este pequeño arco.

 **Solo dos han estado presentes, muy bien con eso me conformo. Ahora espero disfruten de la siguiente lectura y me dejen un review de lo que quisieran ver más adelante.**

* * *

 **Capitulo-19:** ¿Héroe?

El dolor en su cabeza no lo dejaría seguir durmiendo. Sentía que tenía un hombrecillo martillándole dentro de la cabeza. Se había retirado de la fiesta a temprana hora, solo llegaban a ser las doce y algo ¿o acaso serian las tres? No lo sabio o no se acordaba. Pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una cama. Pero ahora ese hombrecillo en su cabeza no lo dejaba dormir.

Se coloco una camiseta negra antes de salir de su habitación. Toco la puerta de su hermano, la habitación de Vali estaba junto a la suya. Dentro se escucho un gruñido. Abrió la puerta, el peli-plata estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

— ¿También tienes un hombrecillo martillando dentro de tu cabeza?

—Diría que al menos una docena, así que baja la voz.

—No puedo dormir. ¿Te interesa jugar cartas?

Vali asintió, después de todo el tampoco podía dormir.

* * *

Issei y Vali por fin lograban quedarse dormidos, aunque en el suelo, pero dormidos. Pero la alegría les duro poco para cuando una alarma de cuerno se escucho.

— ¿Ahora qué mierda pasa? —se pregunto Vali fastidiado.

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto fuera. Hombres moviéndose deprisa y sonidos metálicos como de armaduras.

—Sera mejor que veamos.

* * *

El gobernador se encontraba en la muralla de la ciudad. Afuera se concentraba un ejército de al menos cinco mil orcos, todos listos para una batalla que los enanos no esperaban.

— ¡Teniente, ordene a los soldados que se agrupen en la entrada frente a la muralla! Debemos evitar que entren durante el mayor tiempo posible mientras evacuamos la ciudad.

Mugo llegaba junto al gobernador, vestía una armadura de oficial a pesar de no estar restaurado aun. Detrás de él llegaban ambos jóvenes aun confundidos.

—Un ejército orco amenaza con atacar la ciudad. Son demasiados y no tenemos los hombres para defenderla. Normalmente contaríamos con el apoyo de Asgard, pero en estos momentos están en guerra contra los gigantes de hielo, así que estamos solos. No esperábamos un ataque como este por lo que no pudimos avisar a otros reinos de enanos para que nos ayudaran.

Este ataque había sido imprevisto y sin provocación. Los enanos no pudieron prepararse para ello. Pero todo esto olía raro, ¿Por qué los orcos atacarían una ciudad, bajo que motivo? Issei y Vali ya suponían que tenía que haber algo más.

— ¿Cuántos son? —alcanzo a preguntar Vali.

—Nos superan en número 5 a 1. Este puede llegar a ser nuestro último día de vida… ¡Soldados, prepárense para la batalla! Apoyaremos a nuestros compañeros desde las murallas. Los demás se encargaran de evacuar…

— ¡Cayese!

Issei aun estaba ebrio y se le notaba a simple vista. Puedo que eso mismo haya sido el motivo a su falta de respeto ante el gobernador. El pelirrojo alzo su mano apuntando al gobernador con un dedo acusador, pero no era firme y de hecho le costaba mantenerla fija.

— ¡Acaso me dirá que los enanos-hip se rinden sin pelear! Pero si necesitan de alguien que los apoye entonces me tienen a-hip mí.

Nuevamente a Issei le sorprendía la resistencia al alcohol que un enano poseía. Y más que eso la recuperación para con el mismo. Era increíble, el gobernador había estado bebiendo con él casi toda la noche y aun así estaba parado sin efecto de resaca. En cambio él estaba medio ebrio y sufriendo de resaca.

—Vamos, no deberías estar aquí en tu estado actuar.

Mugo intento llevárselo. Pero el pelirrojo aparto la mano del enano.

—Dime algo Mugo: ahora que vuelves, ¿te gustaría abandonar tu hogar mientras es destruido? —el enano retrocedió ante la pregunta e Issei tuvo la respuesta que quería—. Entonces luchen junto a mí.

Issei mordió su mano causando que sangrada. La alzo imponente dejando que gotas de su sangre cayeran al suelo.

—Yo les daré la ayuda que necesitan.

Una figura se formo desde el suelo en donde su sangre había caído. La figura crecía y un círculo era formado a partir de su sangre. Llego a tener la altura de un humano, más preciso de una mujer. La figura se hizo visible en forma de una joven aparente de la edad de Issei, el cabello negro y los ojos rojos como los de él. Vestía el uniforme negro sin mangas y estaba armada con una katana envainada.

—Akame…—reconoció el peli-plata, asía años que no la veía.

Issei sonrió dándole la bienvenida a su caballero. Su último encuentro había sido hace más de un año.

—Luces bien, Akame.

— ¡Issei-sama! —ella se sorprendió y como era típico en ella se iba a inclinar, pero Issei la detuvo de hacerlo.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, preciosa.

Ella iba a protestar cuando capto el aroma a alcohol que el pelirrojo despedía.

—No es bueno que se emborrache Issei-sama. El alcohol solo sacara lo peor de usted.

Issei le sonrió divertido.

— ¿Lo crees? —ella asintió y el suspiro—. Bueno, luego lo hablaremos. Por ahora necesito que me ayudes.

Mientras Issei platicaba con Akame, mugo no perdió tiempo en interrogar a Vali, el gobernador no se quedo atrás.

—Puede ser ¿su esposa? —intentaba adivinar, herrando inútilmente.

Vali negó con la cabeza.

—Ella es parte de la nobleza de Issei. Lo sirve a él y le es fiel solo a él, después de todo es su amo.

—Ya veo. Ustedes tienen que casarse pronto porque al paso que van no llegaran a los treinta. Ella puede ser buena candidata para tú hermano.

—Concuerdo con Mugo—no falto que el gobernador expresara su opinión. Vali por el contrario se sonrojo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

Issei termino su conversación con Akame cuando se dirigió a ellos.

—Abran las puertas. Saldré en primera fila y Akame los guiara detrás de mi primer ataque.

En ese momento una roca cayó dentro de la ciudad destrozando parte un edificio. Era el primer proyectil de muchos que seguirían. El pelirrojo repitió que abrieran la puerta mientras se colocaba unos guantes.

Cayó otra roca pero esta vez contra la muralla. Un soldado dio aviso de que el ejército orco se acercaba con sus torres de asedio. El gobernador no escuchaba al pelirrojo, dejarlo salir era un igual a enviarlo a su muerte.

—Se lo pondré sencillo. O me abre la puerta, o la destruyo.

El gobernador sabía que no tenía tiempo a discutir. Miro a Vali, este al parecer estaba más sobrio que su hermano. El peli-plata lo miro antes de asentir. El gobernador tomo su decisión.

—Teniente, cumpla con sus órdenes. Y deje que este loco kamikaze se suicide.

* * *

— ¿A qué se refería con suicidio? —pregunto Akame mientras la reja se abrió.

Issei le sonrió sin demasiada convicción.

— ¿Confías en mi? —Akame asintió—. Entonces no te preocupes. Si nuestras almas están tranquilas, el mundo entero conjurado en vuestra contra no os causara un ápice de tristeza.

Akame asintió, poco convencida por su amo ebrio. Sus sospechas se justificaron al salir de la ciudad y quedar frente un ejército de miles, estaban alejados. Pero sabía que esa distancia duraría poco al paso en el que se acercaban. Sujeto a Issei por el hombro.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces, te pido que tranquilices mi alma.

Akame lo decía de forma en la que ella parecía estar tranquila. Pero Issei sabia del nerviosismo que en el fondo la inundaba. Coloco una mano en su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada turbia. Su estado seguía sin hacerlo convincente.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Te cuido la espalda —Issei sabía que eso no era a lo que ella se refería—. No pienso morir aquí, no mientras tú me cuidas la espalda.

Akame asintió. Estaba más tranquila pero no menos nerviosa por enfrentar al enemigo que se acercaba. Issei se volteo con una promesa en los ojos.

—" _Algún día, te hare sonreí de verdad_ " —con ese pensamiento en mente se trono los puños. Akame atacaría después de él.

El chico comenzó a correr a un paso moderado antes de acelerar y parecer un animal. Nos vestía ninguna armadura ni protección, solo llevaba uno camiseta negra ajustada, guantes sin dedos a juego y un pantalón azul oscuro, botas de combate en los pies.

Entre más corría más grande se hacían las siluetas de los orcos. Un trol fue lo primero que vio, y su gran tamaño triplicaba en suyo. Tenía intenciones de asestar un primer ataque devastador, una técnica que hasta entonces no había probado.

* * *

—Pensé que estaba loco. Pero ir de frente de esa forma es completamente demente.

El gobernador miraba la arremetida desde las murallas, los enanos solo miraban como un joven se mataba. Pero Vali y Mugo contemplaban con atención lo que pasaría.

* * *

Issei salto a varios metros de su primer oponente. La velocidad a la que antes corría lo llevo por el aire impulsado con las rodillas flexionadas, la mano derecha atrás lista para soltar un golpe y le izquierda al frente lista para irse atrás.

El trol lo esperaba ya batiendo su enorme mazo listo para mandarlo en pedazos a la ciudad. Los ojos de Issei brillaron en ese especial carmesí que contaminaba también su cicatriz.

" _Toda tú fuerza puesta en un solo punto de tú cuerpo, tú mana se desplazara un segundo luego del golpe inicial y un golpe devastador se generada"_

 _ **[Scourge Impact**_ _ **]**_ (Impacto del Flagelo)

 **¡PUM! ¡CLAASSSHHHHHKK!**

El puño de Issei cayó aplastando al trol y siguiendo su camino hasta el suelo. Este último se destrozo en una reacción continua a través de todo el campo y el bosque por donde el impacto corría causando un temblor y abriendo grietas por todos lados en donde continuamente el suelo se hundía generando escombros del mismo. Los arboles caían arrancados desde las raíces sin importa cuán profundas estaban, unos se rompían aplastando a quienes tuvieran debajo. El suelo se despedazaba y hundía causando la caída de cada torre de asedio junto con los orcos que dentro estuviesen o los que las empujaban desde atrás siendo aplastados bajo ellas. En algunos lados la tierra se abría tragándose y enterrando a cientos de soldados orcos que no podían correr lo bastante raido como para escapar de un destino atroz. La misma ciudad de los enanos sintió el alboroto de aquel temblor antinatural que el simple puño de un joven había causado. Los enanos se sostuvieron de lo que pudieron mientras el temblor pasaba. Por fortuna la ciudad no recibió más que daños leves, en cambio el ejercito orco había sido diezmado en gran medida y los orcos que sobrevivieron estaban dispersos. Pero, aun, su número era muy alto.

El campo había cambiado convirtiéndose ahora en algo que antes no era, pilas de escombros hechos del suelo, grietas enormes en el mismo y árboles caídos y rotos. Cuerpos sin vida, mutilados e incluso miembros sin cuerpo se asomaban enterrados.

Issei había concentrado su movimiento para que se manifestara asía adelante y ancho afectando a todo el ejercito. Varias grietas se abrieron destres de él, pero nada que fuera grave ni mucho menos largo como para alcanzar la ciudad. Había llamado a esa técnica el Impacto del Flagelo debido a su enorme poder para la destrucción y el cambio que generaba en la realidad. Pero aun ahora sabía que le faltaban muchos detalles para que esa técnica fuese una que añadir a su arsenal.

Issei se levanto del suelo con su mano derecha temblando, le dolía un infierno desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo. Sabía que la tenía rota en varias zonas y la sangre que salía de su puño era poco en comparación al dolor y entumecimiento que sentía. El mismo guante que se había puesto fue destrozado en los nudillos y estos mismos estaban heridos.

Pero la voluntad de pelea del joven estaba latente en su eterno esplendor. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

— ¿Q-Qué fue lo…?

El gobernador y sus tropas habían sido testigos de aquel suceso tan impactante que fue capaz de cambiar el panorama de las cosas. Ahora entendía que las palabras que Issei le dijera antes no fueran los delirios de un ebrio sino las presunciones de un guerrero.

— ¡Maldito Issei, ya está exagerando!

Vali mascullo con ojos encendidos y una sonrisa.

— ¡Vayan y acaben con el enemigo! ¡Aprovechen que están en aturdidos y acaben con todos! —los gritos del gobernador no se hicieron de esperar puesto que ahora tenía la oportunidad que necesitaba.

* * *

Pero antes de que el gobernador siquiera diese sus ordenes, Akame había superado su impresión y estaba corriendo contra los orcos que salían de la nube de polvo que estaba dispersándose.

Los orcos se caracterizaban por ser criaturas crueles y viles, feos como pocos pero tan numerosos y versátiles que los volvían excelentes soldados de guerra. Pero contra Akame…

La morena no detuvo su avance ante los cinco que se le topaban. Corrieron contra ella así mismo como ella contra ellos. A medio metro, donde el primer orco alzo su espada, Akame también desenvaino la suya mientras se movía tan rápido que parecía una sombra. Corría a través de los orcos acertando un corte limpio en cada uno de ellos, no pasaron más de unos segundos cuando a todos estaban en el suelo muertos y ella seguía con su avanzada.

Otro se le cruzaba, ella bloqueo su ataque antes de cortarlo en dos. Akame no perdía tiempo ni mucho menos movimientos. Tenía que llegar con su amo.

Más adelante en ese campo de batalla, Issei combatía con un solo brazo y con la mitad de su lucidez, por suerte los orcos se encontraban dispersos. Él se encontraba por el medio de aquel ejercito, adentrado en aquel campo.

Evito una estocada a su estomago y conecto un golpe de lleno en la cara del orco. Avanzo algunos pasos antes de que otros seis se lanzaran contra él. Esquivo otro corte antes de golpear el estomago del primero. Patio una roca en el suelo enviándola contra la frente de otro, aprovecho el aturdimiento para sujetarlo de la nuca y usarlo para recibir las estocadas de los otros tres.

Dejo caer el cuerpo y con esa oportunidad golpeo al del medio, sujeto al segundo un segundo antes de estrella su cabeza contra el tercero. Más orcos se le acercaban desde las doce y la seis.

Issei extendió su mano con una esfera de energía dl tamaño de un arroz.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

La diminuta esfera salió disparada en forma de un enorme rayo de energía roja que borro a los doce que venían desde las seis, el rayo siguió su camino acabando con otros que se le atravesaban.

Issei volteo a ver a los otros. Recogió una espada del suelo. Recibió al primero chocando espadas y a la segunda estocada le atravesó el corazón. Soltó la espada y tomo la del muerto. Giro el cuerpo con un corte que corto la cabeza de otro, sin dejar caer el cadáver, Issei atravesó la espada en el mismo y la empujo para perforar al orco de atrás. Soltó la espada y pateo a los orcos que estaban ensartados en ella.

Siguió avanzando cuando vislumbro al siguiente oponente, un trol como el primero. Salto a un lado dejando que el mazo se encontrara contra el suelo, volvió a saltar mientras giraba y el mazo pasaba debajo. Tuvo la apertura y la utilizo, con su puño conecto un poderoso golpe al trol que con sangre saliendo de su boca cayó al suelo.

Entonces, Issei volteo atrás evitando el corte pero aun así recibió un golpe en la mandíbula antes de sentirse pateado en el estomago. Levanto la vista inhalando, su nuevo combatiente era u elfo oscuro de dos metros y buena complexión, vestía una armadura particular y un tatuaje adornaba su brazo. Era el sujeto que Issei buscaba, el líder de aquel ejército.

No espero que fuera un elfo oscuro. Pero ahora las cosas tenían sentido y se hacía obvio que los elfos oscuros habían reunido aquel ejercito para asediar la ciudad. Pero ¿por qué solo un elfo? ¿Por qué un ejército de orcos? Había muchos puntos en blanco y no tenía tiempo ni cabeza de pensar en ese momento.

El elfo lo ataco con una estocada al pecho. Issei se movió para atrás evitando ser alcanzado. Se volvieron a contemplar. Era obvio para ambos que su oponente sabía más de combate que cualquiera.

Pareció que el elfo atacaría por arriba cuando giro su cuerpo con un revés de su espada. Issei salto atrás, pero aun fue cortado en el abdomen, no era profundo pero allí estaba. Otra vez se analizaban.

Entonces fue que más de veinte orcos lo rodearon de todos lados. Sería el elfo el que lo atacaría con una estocada al pecho.

 _[Protego]_

Pero la punta de la espada el elfo se detuvo contra el escudo invisible. El desconcierto del elfo bastó para que Issei disparase un [Dragon Shot] que lo impacto de lleno. Los orcos lo atacaron entre todos a la vez.

¡!

La sangre cayó al suelo, una sangre oscura y sin nada del color rojo, era la sangre de un orco. El suelo se mancho de sangre en diferentes cantidades. Pero sangre rojo también estaba en el suelo y caía todavía.

16 orcos fueron cortados y perforados por las diez alas de Issei. Unos cayeron al suelo, otros seguían suspendidos por las alas que los perforaban. La mano izquierda de Issei perforo el pecho de otro. Pero él no había salido impune. Su mano derecha, ya rota, fue perforada por una lanza que principalmente iba para con su ojo, el orco asía fuerza para seguir avanzándola, pero el pelirrojo no lo dejaba mientras sujetaba la lanza con su mano. Claro que esto le dolió inmensamente.

Saco la mano del cuerpo del otro orco y jalo la lanza para sujetarlo por el cuello. Lo miro a los ojos antes de romper el cuello del mismo.

Una espada, o la hoja de una, estaban incrustadas en su costado izquierdo. No había llegado muy profundo para cuando Issei la rompió así como también rompió las piernas y el cuello del orco que la empuñaba.

Su pierna derecha también había sido atravesada desde el frente hasta atrás por una daga y el orco que la empuño seguía vivo mirando al pelirrojo con pánico. Issei lo miro con una mirada gélida que…

 _[Sectusempra]_

… literalmente atravesó su cabeza con un corte limpio.

Todos los cuerpos cayeron al suelo cuando Issei guardo sus alas. Él mismo cayó sobre una rodilla antes de sacar la lanza de su mano y vendar la misma con un trozo de su camisa, siguió con la daga en su muslo. La arrojo a un lado llena de sangre y vendo la herida. En el suelo, sujeto el trozo de la espada incrustado en su costado con ambas manos, y lo retiro con un temblor que le recorría por los brazos debido a la falta del vital liquido.

Su mano derecha, al menos serbia para hacer presión en la herida en su costado y evitar que la sangre saliera. Fue un esfuerzo en tener que ponerse de pie y un gran dolor el sentir todas sus heridas mientras luchaba por seguir de pie.

Issei tenía un ojo cerrado y el elfo oscuro se encontraba de pie frente a él. Ya no llevaba la armadura en su pecho, el ataque de Issei la había destruido y el elfo no tuvo más opción que desecharla.

A diferencia de Issei, el elfo aun estaba casi con todas sus fuerzas y no estaba herido de gravedad. Una brisa vatio el cabello del pelirrojo que cerró los ojos con una sonrisa placida. El elfo gruño enfurecido cargando contra él en un corte descendente.

Issei abrió los ojos.

¡!

Pero el acero del elfo se encontró contra el de Akame y seria Issei el que lo pateara en el cuerpo mandándolo de espalda contra una roca. No obstante el pelirrojo volvió a caer sobre una rodilla.

—Creí que no llegarías—comento Issei con una sonrisa pese a su mal estado.

El elfo trono sus articulaciones apretando. Se lanzo contra ellos con un corte que la morena bloqueo, siguió otro y seguidamente otros seis. Intercalando cortes Akame no retrocedía pues de hacerlo estaría exponiendo a su amo. En cierto punto la chica se agacho evitando un revés del elfo, con las manos en el suelo se sostuvo para conectar una patada al pecho y otra a la cabeza. Se reincorporo empuñando a Murasame.

Decenas de orcos los rodearon y el elfo escupió saliva con una sonrisa. Akame se coloco junto a Issei lista para el combate.

—Fue estúpido de tú parte haber venido a salvar a tú novio—hablo el elfo por primera vez y su voz era repugnante.

—No es mi novio—murmuro Akame desviando la vista.

Pero eso le daba igual al elfo oscuro.

—Ahora morirán —y con una seña de su mano ordeno a los orcos acabar con ellos.

Pero lo que el elfo no se esperaba era que los enanos llegaran aplastando todo en un ataque con todos sus hombres. Issei sonrió, salto impulsado por su pierna sana y con un giro alcanzo a patear al elfo en la cara mandándolo contra el suelo. Se sostuvo de pie, a penas.

—Tú error no fue atacar desde un principio, tampoco venir con un ejército. Tú verdadero error fue venir en mi presencia.

El elfo se levanto molesto, Issei se puso en guardia con una mano sin soltar la otra de su herida, Akame se junto con él, el elfo apretó su espada, esta era hecho por enanos.

— ¡Ah!

(Inserten "Be survivor" de "ZZ")

Akame bloqueo la espada del elfo, Issei lo conecta en el pecho. La morena alejo el filo mientras saltaba para, seguidamente, patear la mejilla del elfo. Este giro el cuerpo luego de ambos golpes, y arrojo un revés del brazo izquierdo. Issei le atajo el brazo y le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo. El elfo dio dos pasos atrás aturdido, Akame arrojo un corte certero. Pero el elfo se cubrió con un aliado que fue picado en dos.

Issei salió por sobre Akame y con el puño izquierdo y las rodillas flexionadas, conecto un fuerte golpe en la cara del elfo antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyar las manos en el suelo. Akame giro usando la espalda de su amo como apoyo y lanzo un corte con Murasame. El elfo apenas pudo cubrirse con su brazo, y vio como este caía al suelo cortado limpiamente.

Issei y Akame se pararon juntos y alzaron las piernas conectando ambas patadas en el pecho del elfo. Este último cay al suelo con fuerza, ya no tenía su espada. Ambos jóvenes de ojos rojos lo miraron tendido en el suelo.

Las marcas de la maldición de Murasame comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente por el brazo hasta el cuello y la cara. Un suspiro fue señal de su muerte cuando sus ojos se quedaron en blancos y su cuello ya no pudo sostener la cabeza.

(Fin fe la canción o si prefieren escúchenla hasta el final)

* * *

—Parece que se acabo —comento Vali observando a través de unos binoculares.

Los pocos orcos que sobrevivieron emprendían la huida siendo perseguidos por enanos a caballo que les daban muerte al alcanzarlos.

El joven se lamentaba no haber podido participar en la batalla. Pero agradecía que Akame hubiera ayudado a Issei, su hermano había sido demasiado imprudente al irse directo a una batalla como esa con menos de la mitad de sus capacidades.

* * *

Issei caminaba de vuelta a la ciudad ayudado por Akame que lo sostenía por el brazo.

—Lamento que tengas que ayudarme a caminar, Akame.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe Issei-sama, mi deber como su caballero es ayudarle. Pere…

— ¿Hm?

Issei sintió el golpecito en la frente. Akame lo miraba con gesto extraño.

—Le dije que el alcohol saca lo peor de las personas. Por eso usted salió muy lastimado.

Issei rio.

—Prometí no morir. No que no saldría herido.

Esperaba el siguiente golpe con los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos al ver que no llegaba, miro a Akame para ver la preocupación latente en sus ojos, puesto que en su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

— ¿Akame?

—Si eres tan descuidado no puedes esperar vivir demasiado. No quiero que mueras.

La chica lo conmovió con sus palabras y la preocupación que en ellas mostraba. Pero a él no le gustaba preocupar a sus seres queridos.

—En aquel momento —siguió Akame mirando al cielo mientras recordaba—. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ese elfo...

—Sabía que lo harías.

— ¿El qué?

—Llegar a tiempo, sabía que lo harías.

—Pero si no hubiera llegado…

—Yo abría hallado la forma de salir de esa, siempre lo hago. No te mortifiques más. Te prometí que no moriría y que saldría vivo de esa, recuerda que nunca quebranto una promesa.

Ella asintió y él supo que ya no estaba preocupada. Miraron al frente y siguieron su camino a la ciudad.

* * *

 **En la mañana del día siguiente**

Issei, Akame y Vali se encontraban en la enfermería junto a la enfermera. La morena no se había alejado mucho de la enfermería durante la noche anterior. Y ahora la enfermera revisaba las heridas.

El muslo de Issei ya había sanado sin dejar una cicatriz, la perforación en su mano igual y la herida en su costado también estaba mejor. Issei mismo se había quitado los puntos la noche anterior y en la mañana solo espero los regaños de la enfermera. Pero él sabía que sus heridas sanaban más rápidas que las de cualquiera, esto gracias a un corazón particular que el poseía.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que no tienes una sola cicatriz de la batalla. —comentaba la enfermera atendiendo las vendas de Vali.

Pero la mención de una cicatriz resalto la antigua cicatriz que pasaba por sobre el ojo derecho de Issei. La morena la miro y desvió la mirada, abría sido ella quien le dejara esa marca hace varios años.

Akame miro su mano al sentir el tacto en ella. Era Issei que se la sostuvo al notar ese cambio en ella. Ella lo miro y el solo le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa que la despojaban de toda culpa que pudiera sentir. No pudo más que agradecerlo con un asentimiento.

En ese momento el gobernador entraba a la enfermería con aires de alegría. Con brazos abiertos fue a abrazar al pelirrojo, Issei cerró un ojo con gesto de dolor, aun le dolían los huesos a pesar de que sus heridas hubieran sanado. Claro, su mano derecha aun necesitaba tratamiento. Pero eso era de menos.

— ¡Mi amigo, no sabes cuánto me alegra habeos conocido! Estoy en deuda con ustedes después de lo que han hecho por mi pueblo.

Issei le resto importancia con modestia.

—Aun queda algo que debemos aclarar ¿lo sabe? —dijo el pelirrojo en tono más serio.

—Claro, los elfos oscuros han hecho un atentado de guerra contra los enanos. Esto no quedara impune.

—No, ese problema ya lo resolví.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tuve mucho tiempo para meditar en todo. Concluí que esto no fue un acto de guerra por parte de los elfos. De hecho, estoy convencido de que esto es obra de unos pocos miembros expulsados de este bando. Una treta, secuestraban enanos para obligarlos a crear armas para ellos, asumo que estaban armando un ejército para próximamente dar un golpe de estado en su propio mundo.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—El hecho de que la gran mayoría de los orcos estaban armados con armas hechas por enanos. Pero, más que eso, el que solo se encontraba un elfo oscuro con ellos. Esto porque yo mismo mate a todos los demás elfos que estaban en su campamento.

—Pero esos eran exploradores.

—Así lo pensé en un momento. No fue hasta que vi un tatuaje, una runa en el brazo de este último elfo. ¿Lo trajiste?

Pregunto dirigiéndose a Akame. Esta asintió enseñando unos trapos que cubrían algo, desenrollo el bulto revelando que se trataba de un pálido y hediondo brazo cortado limpiamente, en la piel del mismo estaba un tatuaje de color negro, era la runa.

—No entiendo muy bien las runas, así que pensé que ustedes pudieran saber de qué se trataba.

Y en efecto, el gobernador contemplo en lenguaje escrito en el brazo. Lo analizo con detalle y no pudo más que darle la razón al pelirrojo.

—Tienes razón, esta es una marca que los elfos le hacen a sus traidores antes de desterrarlos. Se abstienen de matarlos con la esperanza de que generen problemas contra otros seres. Correctamente parece que eso fue lo que paso.

—Sí. No dudo que este ataque fuera incitado luego de descubrir que elimine todo su campamento. Por mis actos fue que este ataque se produjo.

Issei reconocía su responsabilidad aunque no tenía intenciones de pedir disculpas.

—Puede ser. Pero sigues siendo el héroe que nos libero de una plaga de elfos así como también rescataste a los enanos que eran prisioneros. Seguimos en deuda y mi gratitud no alcanza para pagarle.

Héroe no era un titulo que el creyera merecer. No, sin duda no era un héroe ni aspiraba serlo. Pero…

—Supongo que…

* * *

Esa noche la ciudad celebraba. Pero Issei y Vali no tenían intenciones de emborracharse, tenían pensado volver a casa la mañana siguiente.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la terraza del palacio. Miraban el horizonte mientras tomaban de las copas de vino en sus manos.

—Esta semana no ha sido muy mala. De hecho me agrado este pequeño viaje.

—Tú lo dices, yo aun tengo moretones de mi pelea con Hela.

—Increíble que perdieras contra una mujer—se mofo Issei.

—Nada de mujer, no es una palabra que la defina. Por cierto, recuérdame como te hiciste esa cicatriz en el ojo.

— _Touche._

Ambos rieron, esas conversaciones entre hermanos siempre resultaban placenteras. El peli-plata imito a su hermano al recostarse del barcón y ver el palacio donde se celebraba. Tenía una vista clara de cierta morena que se forraba de comida en la mesa del banquete.

—Me sorprendió cuando llamaste a Akame. No la había visto en años. Se ha vuelto muy inda —hablo Vali con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo no apartaba la vista de la chica, acerco la copa a sus labios.

—Siempre lo fue—añadió tomando un sorbo de vino.

Vali se encogió de hombros. Tomo vino de su copa.

—Supongo que sí. Podría llegar a ser una buena esposa.

Issei casi se ahoga, comenzó a toser con el rostro sonrojado mientras Vali reía.

Akame los miraba desde la mesa con una expresión desencajada.

—No sabía que un vino ligero te hiciera toser tanto. O acaso le tienes miedo a las relaciones, ¿sabes qué Aki y yo apostamos sobre eso?

—Imbécil.

Vali volvió a reír. Pero Issei sabía que Akame era más importante que una simple sierva.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Algo corto, pero la cantidad de palabras ascendió a las cinco mil, y eso está en mi promedio para lo que un capitulo decente deba tener.**

 **Buenas noticias, pudo subir este capítulo en un tiempo bastante corto. Espero seguir así ya que estamos en el mes 4 y con este solo llevo 3 capítulos este año. Pero las oportunidades de escribir no siempre son fáciles.**

 **¿Quién diría que Akame saliera en este capítulo? Yo mismo no lo esperaba.**

 **Escribí este más que nada porque quería cerrar este mini-arco. Para el próximo capítulo iremos directo a Kuoh al arco de las Excaliburs. Veamos como resulta, recuerde que continuo al arco de Kokabiel llega el arco de Raiser y luego la unión de facciones donde Vali e Issei harán su movimiento.**

 **Sin más que poner me alegra saber de ustedes y gracias por los que me dejaron un review. Bye y feliz cuarentena.**


	20. El mayor desafió del Grupo Gremory

**Reviews:**

 **Di Em:** La pareja de Issei, bueno, saldrá en este capítulo. Te digo que mejores tú ortografía, enserio. Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Un solo review… primera vez que pasa en esta historia, vaya. Bueno espero les guste este cap que de momento se hizo muy largo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo-20:** El mayor reto del grupo Gremory.

Una joven miraba al cielo nocturno desde el barcón de su apartamento. Vestía ropas para dormir y se sentaba en la baranda de piedra que a sostenía, tenía la rodilla flexionada y en ella apoyaba su mano. Misma mano en la que sostenía un teléfono con el cual esperaba un mensaje desde dos noches atrás. Tarde, pero contaba con que llegase esta vez.

Estaba preocupada y en necesidad de consejo. Tenía varias cosas en que pensar a lo largo de esa semana. Además de eso no había sabido nada de su hermana desde hace varios años. Otra cosa era su compañero, no habían sabido nada de él desde que decidiera marcharse.

El sonido del teléfono llego a la vez que una brisa removía sus cabellos blancos. Vio la pantalla alegrándose de solo ver dos letras en el nombre del remitente.

Ella no perdió tiempo en leerlo:

 _[Ex]_

 _[Lamento la demora, no tenia recepción en los últimos días. Gracias por mantenerme al tanto de las cosas. Pero ¿qué sucedió con Kiba?]_

La chica no tardo en comunicarle lo que había pasado con las exorcistas y, con cierta reserva, también le hiso saber de la historia de Kiba y su pasado con las espadas sagradas, en particular la Excalibur. El siguiente mensaje de Ex no se tardo en llegar.

 _[Ex:… El asunto es complicado. Me gustaría estar cerca para ayudarte. Entiendo el dilema en el que estas, por una parte quieres ayudar a tú amigo, por la otra o quieres desobedecer a Rias.]_

 _[Koneko: ¿Qué podría hacer?]_

 _[Ex: "_ _Quienes rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero quienes no ayudan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria._ _" Te aconsejo, aunque posiblemente te metas en problemas, que apoyes a tú compañero en todo lo que puedas. Kiba puede ser muy fuerte, pero con su pensamiento nublado por el rencor solo cometerá errores.]_

 _[Koneko: ¿Cómo lo hago?]_

Esta ve el mensaje se tarde un poco más en llegar.

 _[Ex: Has un trato con las exorcistas…]_

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto yo también? Ni siquiera es mi compañero.

Saji Genshirou, estudiante de segundo año en la academia Kuoh y secretario del consejo estudiantil de la misma academia, peón de cuatro piezas perteneciente a la nobleza de Sona Sitri. Joven rubio no muy atractivo y de físico regular como demonio recién reencarnado y aun más recientemente presentado a la nobleza de Rias.

En este momento se quejaba por el hecho de que lo habían inmiscuido en un asunto del cual no quería saber nada pero supo sin querer. Por accidente escucho la conversación entre Asia y Koneko en donde esta última le decía a la otra que no llegaría a casa temprano porque iba a ayudar a Kiba, la rubia se mostro sorprendida por la decisión pero conforme con la misma.

Seria Koneko quien se daría cuenta de la excursión de Saji para con sus asuntos. Entonces no lo dejaría marchar por riesgo a que le informara a Sona.

La joven de cabello blanco le contesto con una mirada que lo callo a reproches.

—Ni siquiera sabemos en donde se encuentran esas exorcistas. ¿Acaso crees que las encontraremos de casualidad?

Sí, Ex le había dado un plan para ayudar a Kiba, aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida con el de hacer un trato con exorcistas.

Como si la vida le hiciera una broma a las palabras del rubio, ambas exorcistas estaban pidiendo limosnas cuando se las encontraron en la calle.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí —hablo la de cabello azul—; ustedes quieren hacer un trato con nosotras donde nos ayudan a encontrar y recuperar las Excaliburs a cambio de que aceptemos a destruir una.

Sí, básicamente ese era el precio a pagar para este contrato. Irina se negó rotundamente. Pero Xenovia lo pensó detalladamente, si era cierto que Kokabiel estaba detrás de todo eso significaba que ellas solas no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—Aceptamos—dijo por fin dejando que la castaña la mirada incrédula. Irina iba a discutir pero ella se adelanto—. Solo piénsalo un momento Irina. No tenemos idea de en donde podrían estar y los sacerdotes que fueron mandados con nosotras fueron liquidados. Si ellos no fueron capases de sobrevivir ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotras podríamos hacerlo?

—Tenemos la ayuda de Dios…

Los demonios presentes soltaron una queja ante el nombrado e Irina se disculpo.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a morir por el señor.

—A diferencia de ti. Yo no quiero morir aun. Solo piensa que si sigues viviendo puedes seguir sirviéndole a nuestro señor.

La discusión no se alargo más y ambas aceptaron el trato.

* * *

Kiba también lo había aceptado. Siempre y cuando tuviese su oportunidad de venganza. Pero aun se comportaba extraño.

El plan siguiente lo habían trazado pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Sacerdotes muertos significaba que eran blancos específicos, por lo cual escogieron dividirse en dos grupos. Las exorcistas irán por un lugar y ellos tres irían por otro siendo el cebo con sus trajes de sacerdotes.

Ya era de noche para ese entonces y aun no habían encontrado nada. Pero las posibilidades aumentaban a esas horas que no había tanta gente en las calles. No sería más acertado el pensamiento pues a solo unas horas de haber oscurecido ya estaban enfrente de lo que buscaban.

—Vaya, vaya, más sacerdotes de mierda… ¿oh, qué veo? Si no son sacerdotes.

De una capilla cerca de la antigua iglesia hiso su aparición un hombre que pensaron no volver a ver. Su cabello gris ceniza y mirada demente eran las mismas pero su apariencia demacrada y piel pálida lo diferenciaban de antes. Tenía los ojos rodeados de círculos violáceos resaltantes más por su piel pálida y unos puntos en lo que antes era un agujero en su frente.

—Freed Zelzan—comento Kiba recordándolo de un pasado encuentro.

— ¡El mismo! ¿De dónde me conoces sacerdote-kun?

En ese momento las túnicas volaron descubriendo a los demonios ante el exorcista.

—Oh, se trata de los demonios de mierda. En buen momento aparecen, ya me estaba aburriendo de cazar sacerdotes. Niño bonito, veamos que es más fuerte: Tú espada demoniaca o me Excalibur, jajajajaja, tú recompensa será la muerte.

De sus ropas, Freed saco una espada brillante de color dorado que irradiaba una energía sagrada tremenda.

Kiba gruño creando dos espadas demoniacas en sus manos antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el exorcista. Pero Freed lo esquivo con facilidad moviéndose a una velocidad igualable a la de Kiba.

—"¿ _Cómo puede moverse tan rápido como Kiba-senpai?_ " —pensó Koneko.

Kiba lo perseguía intercambiando cortes que no llegaban a alcanzarlo. Freed reía de forma odiosa.

—Excalibur [Speedy] es sensacional. Me permite moverme tan rápido como un demonio.

Freed se detuvo y lanzo un corte que partió las espadas de Kiba. Este a penas lo evito por muy poco. Kiba creó otra espada antes de arrojar su contra ataque. Pero Freed volvió a huir.

Koneko miraba la pelea sin poder hacer nada más. No podía alcanzarlos a esa velocidad.

—Si tan solo se quedara quieto…

— ¿Solo necesitan que no se mueva? —repitió Saji sintiéndose útil. Koneko asintió y el rubio sonrió—. Entonces déjenmelo a mí.

[Adsorcion Line]

En la mano de Saji apareció una especie de lagarto negro con detalles morados. El rubio disparo una especie de cuerda de energía que atrapo la pierna del Freed evitando que el peli-gris se moviera.

— ¡Que rayos! ¿Quítenme esta mierda?

El exorcista se enojo e intento cortar la cuerda con la espada. Pero esta no se cortaba en ninguna parte frustrándolo más.

En ese momento llegaban Xenovia e Irina dejando a Freed en una mayor desventaja que antes.

—Freed ¿Por qué no te has desecho de esos demonios aun?

Todos voltearon a ver a un anciano salir de la capilla, era obeso y tenía el pelo gris por las canas.

—Viejo Balper, no puedo cortar esta cosa—gruño Freed con molestia.

El viejo se ajusto los lentes. Xenovia, Irina y en especial Kiba reconocieron al anciano como el responsable del proyecto espada sagrada. El rubio afilo la mirada con odio.

—Tú tienes la legendaria espada Excalibur. Se supone que esa cosa no debería ser un problema, solo concéntrate en el control de tú espada.

Freed cerró los ojos un momento y la espada brillo intensamente. El exorcista abrió los ojos haciendo un corte que pico la cuerda que lo retenía.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAHAHAH, mi Excalibur es asombrosa!

Kiba y Xenovia se lanzaron contra Balper. Pero sus ataques fueron bloqueados por la Excalibur de Freed.

—Sera para la próxima, demonio-kun.

Con un empujón al frente el exorcista alejo a los jóvenes para dejar caer una bomba de flash que segó a todos durante un momento en el que escapaban. Pero Irina, Xenovia y Kiba salieron detrás de ellos a toda velocidad. Koneko y Saji iban a hacer lo mismo cuando escucharon las voces de sus respectivas amas.

Saji palidecía al ver la cara de estricta de Sona. Había actuado sin permiso de su ama, y ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **En otro lugar del mundo**

Issei, Vali y Akame aparecían desde una brecha dimensional. El lugar en el que habían aparecido era un bosque en alguna parte. El sol indicaba que eran últimas horas de la mañana para ser mediodía. Issei se seco el sudor de la frente dejándose caer sentado en una roca.

—Viajar entre dimensiones es muy complicado —comento Issei soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —alcanzo a preguntar Akame.

Issei lo pensó un momento antes de contestarle con un poco de duda.

—Creo que por alguna parte de Australia. No sé decirlo con precisión.

—Crear una brecha dimensional para ir de un mundo a otro es una tarea demasiado complicada, requiere una enorme concentración y consume mucha energía. Issei puede hacerlo, pero no puede llegar a un lugar específico en un salto tan distante.

La explicación de Vali iba dirigida a la pregunta que Akame no alcanzo a formular, pero que de seguro haría. Habiendo explicado eso, el peli-plata procedió a crear un círculo mágico que los llevase al lugar deseado.

—Piensa en el lugar que quieras ir cuando estés dentro del círculo—dijo Vali aconsejando a la morena.

Akame volteo a ver a su amo. No espero el abrazo que la rodeo al momento de voltear para ver al pelirrojo, el cuerpo de su amo estaba en forma y era cálido, le agrado el tacto.

En ese brazo se hacía evidente la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos siendo la estatura de él superior a la de ella.

La chica supero la impresión inicial y correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—Espero verte pronto, hermosa. —dijo Issei mirándola a los ojos, mismos que reflejaban los suyos con un aire distintivo.

—No mueras—le espeto ella.

—No lo hare.

La chica asintió con una diminuta, casi tímida, sonrisa. Se alejaron y viéndose a los ojos ella desapareció siendo transportada por el círculo mágico.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotros. Supongo que iremos a Grigori.

Issei asintió estando de acuerdo con su hermano. Tenían más de un asunto que tratar en la base del ángel caído. Particularmente él tenía que tratar un asunto con Azazel.

…

Leone observo el brillo en la sala un segundo antes de desaparecer. Se asomo para darle la bienvenida a su compañera de ojos rojos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto la rubio con los brazos cruzados por debajo de los senos.

Akame la miro con una expresión explicita y una sonrisa. Esa no era la pregunta que esperaba.

—Como siempre, sus tareas son muy complicadas —contesto a la pregunta.

Pero Leone esperaba a que siguiera hablando, no lo hizo. Akame se daba el gusto de esperar a que ella preguntara.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Akame asintió con una sonrisa divertida. Leone suspiro encogiéndose de hombros por tener que admitirlo.

— ¿Cómo está Issei? —estaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

Hacía tres años que no lo veía pero su atracción seguía igual sino es que más fuerte que al primer momento. Pero Akame sonrió con misterio antes de salir de la sala caminando.

— ¡Vamos, Akame, cuéntame!

* * *

 **En Grigori – Más tarde ese día.**

El pelirrojo estaba en el laboratorio de Grigori, Azazel estaba con él al igual que Vali. El pelirrojo tenia la mano izquierda metida dentro de una maquina y el peli-plata en cambio estaba siendo analizado en una especie de capsula de cristal trasparente, unas maquinas recorrían su cuerpo emanando algo parecido a un láser de color blanco.

— ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? —pregunto Azazel, vestía una bata científica y miraba una pantalla en su mano.

La pregunta del caído era generada por la Boosted Gear. Ese el principal asunto a tratar con Azazel. Cuando Issei invoco el guantelete el caído se sorprendió al ver los dos agujeros enormes que este presentaba.

Vali solo estaba recibiendo un tratamiento para curar sus heridas que aun no terminaban de sanar.

—Buena pregunta. Pero pienso responderla.

Azazel miro a Issei de forma fría.

— ¿Tú me dirás como terminaste así? —pregunto el caído, esta vez al peli-plata.

—Una dura pelea contra un oponente demasiado poderoso—fue lo que contesto y Azazel sabía que no le diría más.

Azazel siguió con el análisis de la Boosted Gear. Era extraño que hubiese sido dañada y aun rondaba el misterio de lo que la hiciera quedar en ese estado.

Vali también tenía sus propios misterios. No en sus heridas sino en su irregular flujo de magia. Pero por fortuna este se estaba normalizando con buen ritmo, en una hora Vali estaría de vuelta a su 100%.

—Supongo que no habrán vuelto a pelear entre ustedes ¿verdad?

Ninguno dijo nada y Azazel tuvo que suspirar, no le sacaría información a ninguno de los dos aunque lo intentara mil años. Sin esperanza de revelar algo, solo siguió con su análisis durante unos minutos más que bastaron para que Vali también terminara.

—Tienes suerte de que los Sacre Gear se regeneren y se reparen solos. De no ser así dudo de que puedas volver a usar tú Boosted Gear.

—Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme. Pero ¿Cuándo podre volver a usarla? —dijo Issei frotando su muñeca.

—No lo sé —Issei arqueo una ceja, Azazel carraspeo—. Quiero decir, que no se con exactitud cuánto tiempo puede tardarse en repararse. Nunca había visto algo igual en un Sacre Gear del tipo Longinus. Podrían ser semanas o incluso meses. Hasta entonces, no recomiendo que la actives.

—Entonces eso sería todo—concluyo Issei levantándose al igual que su hermano.

Pero Azazel lo detuvo un momento más. El caído tardo un rato buscando lo que necesitaba, al fin saco un pequeño objeto de metal con apariencia brillante. Se lo entrego a Issei y este pudo detallarlo mejor.

Se trataba de un medallón de la mitad del tamaño de su mano, tenía un símbolo grabado en el metal y una cadena que lo sujetaba.

— ¿Para qué se supone que es esto? —pregunto Issei viendo el medallón.

—Digamos que es una armadura mágica, no es tan poderosa como la del Balance Breaker pero te servirá mientras la Boosted Gear se restaura.

—Entonces es otro Sacre Gear artificial.

El caído se encogió de hombros. Issei guardo en medallón en su bolcillo antes de retirarse.

—Al menos un gracias me hubiera dado.

* * *

 **En Kuoh**

Los tres espadachines habían seguido al exorcista hasta las colinas que miraban a la ciudad, casi lo perdían a lo largo de ese trayecto tan largo. Pero cansado de correr, Freed se detuvo y dio la vuelta. Sostenía sus dos espadas listas para el combate. Balper estaba detrás de él a una buena distancia.

Los tres espadachines estaban listos para hacerle frente sin problemas. Pero el problema vino a continuación.

—Esto es todo lo que mando la iglesia, solo dos portadoras de Excalibur de poco monta. Decepcionante.

La sonrisa y la confianza de Freed y Balper se justifico cuando los tres jóvenes miraron al cielo para toparse con un sujeto sentado en un trono flotante, tenía el cabello negro largo y ojos rojos. La decepción marcaba sus facciones.

—Kokabiel…—atino Xenovia.

El Cadre creó una lanza de luz y la arroja contra ellos de forma simple.

— ¡Huyan!

La lanza impacto generando una explosión que levanto la tierra del suelo junto a una cortina de humo.

—Pasemos al siguiente paso del plan—hablo Kokabiel y sus lacayos asintieron.

* * *

 **En Grigori**

Issei entraba al laboratorio por segunda vez en ese día. Azazel se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto a una botella de Jack Daniel's.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar? —pregunto Issei al caído.

Azazel lo invito a sentarse y tomar un trago. Pero Issei declino con un gesto de la mano y permaneció de pie.

—Directo al grano ¿eh? —el pelirrojo permaneció callado—. Bueno, tampoco te llame solo para compartir un trago. Aunque no estaría demás tomar uno.

—No quiero—insistió Issei aun de pie.

—Bueno, bueno, si no te importa, quisiera que fueras al inframundo en busca de esto.

El pelirrojo tomo la foto que Azazel le entregaba. No se trataba de otra cosa que de un extraño aparato. Tal vez se trataba de otro Sacre Gear, sí, eso ere muy posible. Issei guardo la foto con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no mandas a alguien más? —pregunto como queriendo librarse de una tarea.

—No quisiera que alguien más lo viera o supiera de su existencia. Y tengo pensado mandar a Vali en otra misión, eso deja mis opciones muy limitadas.

—Entiendo. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

—Si vas esta noche podrías volver para mañana.

—Entonces tomare el tren de esta noche. Con permiso.

Issei se marcho dejando a Azazel en el laboratorio. El caído agito el hielo con el líquido en su vaso, tomo un trago. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Issei permaneció concentrado en su bebida.

Desde el fondo del laboratorio aparecía Vali, su expresión era seria pero relajada.

—Si tus sospechas son correctas entonces Issei estará muy enojado cuando vuelva—hablo Vali de brazos cruzados.

Azazel volvió a tomar de su vaso. Había llamado primero a Vali para asignarle una tarea que Issei no tenía que saber.

El asunto que trataban era sobre Kokabiel y sus acciones en Kuoh. Si el presentimiento de Azazel era correcto y Kokabiel planeaba inicial otra guerra era obvio que Rias sería su medio para un fin.

—Si Kokabiel lastimara a alguno de los miembros del grupo de la hermana de Issei. No dudo que este vaya con toda intensión de matarlo. Por eso es mejor mantenerlo alejado de Kuoh.

Azazel no quería que Kokabiel, su antiguo amigo y camarada, muriera por querer hacer una estupidez. No dudaba que si Kokabiel e Issei se enfrentaban con intensiones de matar al otro, alguno saldría muerto. Y Azazel no quería que ninguno muriera.

—Confió en que si Kokabiel intenta algo tú serás capaz de detenerlo.

Azazel confiaba en Vali tanto como confiaba en Issei. Pero desconocía el límite de las habilidades de ambos.

—Haces esto por tú estima hacia Kokabiel ¿verdad? Por eso engañaste a Issei para mandarlo al inframundo.

Azazel tomo otro trago.

—Es mejor engañar a Issei para evitan la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento mortal.

—Entiendo. —Vali comenzó a caminar fuera del laboratorio—. " _Pero esa decisión pone en riesgo varias vidas, incluso la de Rias._ "

Azazel había hecho uso de la confianza que Issei depositaba en él para engañarlo. Vali entendía sus motivos pero no las justificaba.

* * *

El pelirrojo se preparaba para el viaje, no se tardaría mucho por lo que solo decidió cambiarse de ropa luego de bañarse. Vestía una camiseta con cuello en V color negra, un pantalón jean azul oscuro con un cinturón negro de hebilla, de calzado opto por unas botas de cuero negras y con espuelas de plata templada, eran cómodos y le gustaban como se les veían.

Miro los anteojos un segundo antes de decidirse a no llevarlos. No le serian necesarios puesto que iría a los territorios de Grigori en el inframundo.

No obstante los gantes de pelea que había ganado si decidió llevarlos en su dimensión de bolcillo en donde ya tenía guardadas varias cosas.

Tomo su chaqueta de cuero escarlata antes de salir de su habitación. Esa prenda casi se confundía con su pelo pero le daba un aspecto que no le quedaba nada mal.

Ahora se encaminaba a la estación del tren a medida que el cielo se oscurecía en el atardecer.

* * *

 **En Kuoh**

Rias y su grupo aparecían en aquel lugar donde se había sentido tan opresión de poder. Mismo en el que antes se veía la cortina de humo. No había pasado mucho antes de que Sona le hubiera avisado acerca de este hecho. Parte del grupo Sitri ya se encontraba allí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Rias.

—No lo sabemos.

Pero otra voz se unió a las de ellas.

—Nos reunimos por primera vez, herederas Gremory y Sitri—ambas voltearon a ver a un hombre vestido de traje con varios detalles, era Kokabiel—. Heredera Gremory, su cabello rojo me recuerda al de su hermano, me da asco, tanto que me provoca vomitar.

Rias dio el paso al frente.

—Encantada de conocerte ángel caído Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. También voy a aclararte algo, nosotros y el clan Gremory somos los más cercanos al Maou, pero también los más alejados de él. Si estás aquí para hablar de política conmigo entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

Kokabiel sostenía a alguien, misma persona que les arrojo a ellos.

—Este es un regalo.

Tsubaki la tomo antes de que llegara al suelo, se trataba de Irina, estaba muy herida y con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué había pasado?

Rias se preocupo al verla en ese estado. Pero se contuvo de correr a auxiliarla.

—Ella vino a mi base, así que le di una bienvenida. Lamentablemente no pude atrapar a los otros dos.

— ¡Asia, cura a Irina!

La rubia acato la orden de su ama y corrió hasta la mencionada, coloco sus manos en el cuerpo de Irina y una luz verde la cubrió.

Kokabiel continúo hablando sin importarle lo que hacían.

—Yo no haría algo estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violo y mato a su hermanita pequeña, entonces la ira de Sirzechs se centrara en mí. Eso sería malo.

Rias y Sona miraron a Kokabiel con odio en sus miradas.

—Así que… ¿Cuál es el motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo? —hablo Rias destilando ira.

Kokabiel sonrió y contesto con felicidad.

—Voy a arrasar esta ciudad empezando por tu base, la academia Kuoh. Luego Sirzechs también aparecerá ¿verdad?

Una gota de sudor bajo por las mejillas de Sona y de Rias, podían sentir el poder de Kokabiel en ese momento y no tenían punto de comparación.

—Si haces algo como eso una nueva guerra entre Dios, los demonios y los Ángeles caídos será inevitable. ¿Lo sabes?

Kokabiel rio.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy deseando. Pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robaba las Excaliburs… pero solo envió exorcistas de segunda y dos portadoras de Excalibur. Es muy aburrido, estoy muy aburrido de verdad. Es por eso que voy a arrasar la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. Parece divertido ¿Vedad?

Rias chasqueo la lengua, ella al igual que Sona se encontraba furiosa.

— ¿¡Iniciaras una guerra!?

Estaban furiosas. Pero Kokabiel solamente reía.

—"Sí. ¡Así es! ¡Yo estaba aburrido después de la guerra entre las tres partes! Azazel y Shemhasai no están tan entusiasmados con la próxima guerra. Después, comenzó a recoger algunos aburridos Sacre Gear y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras. Algo inútil, que no va a ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros... Bueno, es una historia diferente si se trata de un "Sacre Gear" como el que tienen esos mocosos que acogió... Pero no es algo que se puede encontrar tan fácilmente.

Miro a todos los allí presente trasmitiéndoles una enorme opresión tan solo con la mirada. A la vez dijo con una potente voz.

— ¿Son ustedes portadores de Sacre Gear también? Por lo menos yo no estoy interesado. Pero eso atraería a Azazel, su colección es una locura. De cualquier manera voy a comenzar una batalla con las espadas sagradas, Rias Gremory. ¡Para inicial una guerra! Una escuela donde asisten las hermanitas de Sirzechs y de Leviatán, disfrutare del caos. Es también el lugar indicado para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs. Un campo de batalla perfecto.

Freed que se encontraba con Kokabiel también rio.

— ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es suprema por eso yo también estoy ansioso aunque me traten así.

Freed saco una Excalibur en cada mano, tenía otras dos en las caderas también contando también la que antes tenía Irina.

—La de la derecha es Excalibur [Speedy], la de la izquierda es Excalibur [Nightmare], la que tengo en mi cadera es Excalibur [Transparecy] y también recibí la Excalibur [Mimic] que le pertenecía a esa chica. También quiero la Excalibur [Destruction] que la otra chica tiene. ¡Ya, so la primera persona en tener tantas Excaliburs! El viejo Balper también me dio un elemento que me permite controlar todas las Excaliburs. Ahora mismo ¡soy invencible, soy el más fuerte, HYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Freed se echo a reír como si le pareciera muy divertido todo eso. Era difícil saber quien estaba más loco, si el amo o el esclavo.

—El proyecto espada sagrada de Balper de que el plan se muestra aquí.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs? —pregunto Sona.

Pero Kokabiel la ignoro y uso sus diez alas para trasladar su cuerpo en la dirección de la academia Kuoh. Freed lanzo ese artículo que los segó un momento que bastó para que ambos se hubieran esfumado.

— ¡Vamos a la academia!

Todos tenían claro una cosa: una gran batalla contra un Cadre de Grigori estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Habían extendido una gran barreda a lo largo de la academia. Si algo pasara los daños no se extenderían más allá de la academia. Ambos grupos se encontraban reunidos en el parque que estaba frente a la academia, faltaba Kiba y a Irina la habían transportado a la casa de Sona, se había salvado gracias a Asia.

—Sinceramente, si Kokabiel fuera a luchar en serio, no solo la academia, sino toda la región seria destruida. Por si fuera poco, él ya está listo para hacerlo. Mis sirvientes liberaran sus poderes en los alrededores de la academia.

A pesar de verse tranquila, Sona estaba igual de nerviosa que todos los demás. No era para menos puesto que su oponente se trataba de un ángel caído que incluso era nombrado en la biblia.

Sona siguió hablando.

—Mis sirvientes y yo mantendremos la barrera. Quiero minimizar los daños tanto como sea posible… es difícil evitar que nuestra escuela sea dañada. Pero es inevitable ya que nuestro enemigo se está moviendo.

Sona de verdad amaba esa academia. Más que cualquier otra persona, y ella era la que más perdía por cada daño que esta sufriría. Miro en dirección a Kokabiel con ojos de odio.

—Gracias, Sona. Haremos el resto a partir de ahora.

—Rias, nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con fuerza superior a la nuestra, aun no es tarde, debemos buscar a tú hermano…

Rias miro a Sona.

—Tú tampoco llamaras a tú hermana ¿verdad?

—Mi hermana… Rias, tu hermano te ama, Sirzechs-sama definitivamente nos ayudara si tu se…

—Ya le he informado a Sirzechs-sama —Akeno dijo esto mientras Rias y Sona hablaban.

— ¡Akeno! —Rias la critico pero Akeno tenía una expresión de enojo.

—Rias, yo se que tú no quieres causarles problemas a tú Onii-sama por esto que sucedió en tu territorio, en tú base. Pero es una historia diferente si el líder del enemigo aparece. Se trata de un poder que no podemos igualar. Vamos a pedir la ayuda de un Maou.

Akeno hablaba en serio para tratarla por su nombre. Rias parecía querer decirle algo, pero respiro hondo antes de asentir. Akeno volvió a sonreír como habitualmente lo hacía.

—Gracias por entender. Sona-sama, los refuerzos de Lucifer-sama estarán aquí en una hora.

—Una hora, tenemos que resistir ese tiempo. En ese caso, nosotros como el consejo estudiantil nos comprometemos con mantener la barreda en nombre del clan Sitri.

Rias parecía que había tomado su decisión, y se expreso después de la decisión de Sona.

—Así que una hora. Ahora mis lindos siervos, vamos a atacar, vamos a entrar a la barreda y llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel. Aunque esta sea una batalla de vida o muerte, yo no los perdonare si mueren. Vamos a sobrevivir y continuar asistiendo a la escuela.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron todos energéticamente.

* * *

Se dejaba caer pesadamente en el asiento del tren, dejo su teléfono en la mesa para que no le molestara en el bolcillo y se relajo en el espaldar del asiento. Miro por la ventana para luego cerrar los ojos.

Faltarían unos minutos para que el tren partiera al inframundo en un viaje de una hora.

Hora que aprovecharía para descarar y relajarse de todo lo que anteriormente ha pasado. Y es que la última semana había sido todo un trotamundos moviéndose de un lugar a otro enajenándose en batallas que nada tenían que ver con él.

Ahora Issei podía olvidarse de todo eso y relajarse un poco.

* * *

Al llegar a la escena los demonios pudieron ver un círculo mágico en el centro del campo de la academia en el que se encontraban cuatro espadas que liberaban luces por sus extremos mientras flotaban en el centro del círculo. El anciano Balper también estaba dentro de un círculo mágico.

— ¿Qué es eso? —hablo Asia con duda.

El anciano sonrió divertido, como si lo que hacía le diese mucha diversión.

—Voy a combinar las cuatro Excaliburs en una.

Lo dijo como si le fuera divertido.

—Balper, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara combinar las Excaliburs?

¡!

Los jóvenes levantaron la vista para fijar al Cadre Kokabiel con la luna como un telón de fondo. Los miraba desde arriba sentado en un trono flotante, sus piernas cruzadas en señal de confianza.

—Ni siquiera tomara 5 minutos Kokabiel-sama—le respondió Balper concentrado en su tarea.

—Está bien. Te lo dejo a ti. —Kokabiel quito los ojos de Balper y los poso sobre Rias—. ¿Es Sirzechs el que vendrá o será Serafall?

Rias se paró de frente.

—En lugar de mi Onii-sama, hemos venido nosotros…

¡ZAS! ¡BOOOONNNNNGGGG!

Kokabiel pareció decepcionado por la respuesta, nada le impidió crear una lanza de luz que corto el aire hasta llegar al gimnasio, y borrarlo en un cráter.

—Aburrido. Pero supongo que serán ustedes quienes ahora me entretendrán.

Donde antes hubiera un gimnasio ahora se formaba un pilar de luz, una lanza de luz, y era enorme. En comparación con las de los caídos que enfrentaron antes, la de Kokabiel era mucho mayor. Era semejante a comparar un mondadientes con un bate de beisbol.

¡!

Tuvieron que tragar pesado. Ese era el poder de un ángel caído que incluso era mencionado en la biblia. Esto iba mucho más allá de ellos. Y la pregunta que todos se hicieron…

—"¿ _Podemos vencerlo_? ¿ _Podremos ganar_?"

—" _Si el llegase a ponerse serio… No. Incluso si eso pasara, nosotros somos el clan Gremory. Y tenemos que ganar, al menos tenemos que retenerlo por una hora antes de que llegue Onii-sama"_ —pensó Rias sin dejarse mermar por el miedo.

—Ahora van a tener que pelear con mi mascota traída del infierno.

Kokabiel chasqueo sus dedos, Entonces, desde la oscuridad se oyó un estruendo por todo el suelo que se acercaba a ellos. Eran ocho, o tal vez, diez metros de altura. Tenía un gran cuerpo, con cuatro patas demasiado gruesas, sus garras daban amenazas a solo vista y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad. En su boca tenía un colmillo junto a otro en su boca, no era fácil una ya que tenía tres y cada una liberaba un vapor blanco al respirar. Esa cosa se parecía a un perro… pero era enorme y poseía tres cabezas.

¡GOOOOOOAAARRRR!

Grito tan fuerte que pareció que el piso tembló. Las tres cabezas aullaron como una.

— ¡Cerberus!

Rias lo dijo con disgusto.

— ¿Cerberus?

—Es una bestia legendaria que tiene el titulo de Guardián del Infierno. Vive en la entrada del infierno, no en el infierno. Pero el haberlo traído al mundo humano…

— ¿Es malo? —volvió a preguntar Asia.

— ¡Tenemos que derrotarlo, vamos a derrotarlo! —Exclamo Rias con decisión—. ¡Akeno!

Rias saco sus alas fuera de su espalda y voló al cielo junto con Akeno.

¡!

El Cerberus salto después de hacer un gruñido. Una de las cabezas miro a Rias antes de escupirle fuego. Pero fue ingenuo a palabras de Akeno. La morena se puso delante y congelo el fuego que iba contra Rias.

La pelirroja salto desde atrás de Akeno y con ambas manos lanzo una esfera de negro poder demoniaco, el poder de la destrucción capaz de destruir todo lo que toca.

La otra cabeza del Cerberus escupió otra bola de fuego que choco contra el poder de Rias, pero solo lo retraso dejando que el poder de Rias lo empujase. Otra cabeza escupió otra esfera de fuego que se unió a la primera volviéndose más grande y deteniendo más el poder de Rias.

—Dejaste una apertura.

¡BANG!

Koneko había saltado y propinado un poderoso golpe en el Cerberus.

Akeno siguió señalando con sus dedos hacia arriba. Cuando lo hizo creo u rayo en el cielo, entones señalo con sus dedos al Cerberus.

¡FLASH!

Con ese rápido sonido el Cerberus fue cubierto por el rayo. La enorme bola de fuego fue consumida por el poder de Rias que siguió su camino hasta asestarle al Cerberus… pero la bestia no fue destruida y solo recibió daño en un lado del cuerpo. Cayo al suelo dejando que su herida manchara el mismo con su sangre, también salía humo de esa herida. Pero el brillo en sus ojos no había desapareció y no tardo el levantarse.

Se escucho otro peligroso aullido. Koneko se volteo para ver.

— ¿Otro más?

Otro Cerberus había salido, y aunque parecía una broma, el perro soltó un aullido y se lanzo contra Asia. Koneko estaba muy lejos para intentar ayudarla. Pero entonces algo paso.

¡SLASH!

Una de las cabezas del Cerberus fue cortada de una tajo limpio. ¿Kiba? No. La persona que había apareció tenía una enorme espada con mango de hacha, era Xenovia. La cabeza del Cerberus que Xenovia corto s convirtió en polvo.

—Yo he venido a apoyarlos.

Después de decir eso la chica camino hasta el Cerberus. La bestia aullaba con dolor luego de haber perdido una de sus cabezas.

¡ZAS!

El torso del Cerberus fue partido en dos luego de recibir un corte fatal de aquella espada. Del cuerpo del Cerberus comenzó a salir humo mientras se evaporaba, era el efecto de la espada sagrada.

—Con un solo corte de una espada sagrada, puedes dar un serio daño a las criaturas. —con esas palabras la chica clavo profundamente la espada en el torso del animal, quitándole la vida.

El cuerpo del Cerberus se convirtió en polvo antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Akeno!

La morena asintió antes de señalar al cielo con los dedos.

— ¡Resuena, trueno!

Akeno bajo sus dedos y los apunto contra el Cerberus. La bestia intento escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Pero innumerables espadas salieron desde el suelo apuñalando al Cerberus.

—Yo no te dejare escapar.

Kiba había hecho aparición con su espada naciente.

¡FLASH!

El rayo cayó sobre Cerberus luego de quedar inmóvil por las espadas demoniacas. Esta vez el ataque de Akeno había sido mayor y más poderoso y el aullido del Cerberus solo era igualado por el sonido producido por el rayo. La vida abandono el cuerpo del Cerberus y al retirarse las espadas este cayó al suelo sin derramar sangre. Los rayos manifestados a través de las espadas habían sido suficientes para eliminarlo.

Rias disparo una enorme esfera de poder demoniaco contra Kokabiel. Era grande e iba directo contra el Cadre.

Pero Kokabiel solo levanto su mano deteniendo el poder de la destrucción de Rias. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Kokabiel levanto su mano y el poder que Rias había lanzado se fue en dirección al cielo hasta desaparecer. Kokabiel se miro la mano que botaba una nimiedad de humo, sonrió.

—Se nota que has mejorado mucho, heredera Gremory. Pero sigues sin ser una rival, kukuku.

Kokabiel se rio de eso.

— ¡Esta completo!

La voz de Balper hizo que todos le mirasen. Entonces las cuatro Excaliburs que estaban en el círculo comenzaron a destellar una increíble cantidad de luz. Kokabiel le aplaudió.

—Las cuatro Excaliburs se convertirán en una sola.

Una luz divina comenzó z cubrir el campo de la academia. Los jóvenes se tuvieron que tapar los ojos por semejante luz. Las cuatro espadas estaban una encima de la otra, antes la Excalibur original se partió en la guerra y con sus pedazos se hicieron siete espadas sagradas, ahora cuatro de esas espadas se convertían en una sola.

Cuando la luz desapareció solo quedo una espada que emitía un aura azul y blanca.

—Debido a la luz creada por Excalibur las cuatro espadas se convirtieron en una. El hechizo también está completo por lo que esta ciudad se colapsara en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel.

Balper dijo eso y el círculo mágico se esparció por toda la academia mientras brillaba y recolectaba poder. Eso iba a arrasar con toda la ciudad en menos de 20 minutos.

Tenía que ser mentira. Ellos no podrían esperar a que los refuerzos de Sirzechs llegaran. Para cuando ese momento llegara, esa ciudad ya no existiría.

— ¡Freed! —al llamado de Kokabiel el sacerdote hizo aparición desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Que pasa jefe?

—Usa la Excalibur que está en el círculo y elimina a los demonios. Este será tu entrenamiento final.

—Sí, sí. Caray, a mi jefe si le gusta mandar. ¡Pero estoy honrado de usar mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa! Ahora me limitare solo a rebanar algunos demonios.

Freed empuño la espada con una maniática sonrisa. Antes había dicho que el sería el único en poder manejarla.

—Caballero de Rias—hablo Xenovia dirigida a Kiba—. Si nosotros cooperamos juntos, entonces podremos destruir esa espada.

— ¿Te parece bien que lo hagamos?

La chica se echo a reír por las palabras del rubio.

—En el peor de los casos no será un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando ya no es una espada santa, ahora es otra arma más. Eso cambia dependiendo de la persona que la usa… Por eso ahora es una espada hereje.

Alguien se río de la conversación de ellos. No fue otro que el anciano Balper Galilei. Kiba se puso de frente a él.

—Balper Galilei. Mi nombre es Kiba Yuto, y soy un sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada. No, yo fui asesinado por ti, para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado como un demonio.

Kiba se lo decía calmado. Pero en sus ojos irradiaba el odio.

—Ya veo. Un sobreviviente de aquel proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para que se reunieran en un país lejano como este, me siento con suerte. Fufufu.

Su risa era repugnante, como si se burlara de ellos.

—Mira, me gustan las espadas sagradas—continuo Balper—. Me gustan tanto que las tenía en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso cuando me di cuenta de que no soy capaz de utilizar la Excalibur me deprimí mucho. Admiraba a aquellos que pueden utilizarla porque yo no podía. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso me hizo inicial un experimento para crear a usuarios que puedan utilizarlas. Entonces se completo. Gracias a ti y a los demás.

— ¿Se completo? Tú nos desechaste a todos luego de saber que era un fracaso—Kiba enarco una ceja con duda.

En las historias hasta ahora se sabe que el experimento fue un fracaso. Aun así, Balper lo negó con la cabeza.

—Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial para el uso de la espada sagrada. Así que use el valor numérico de los "elementos" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían los elementos, pero no el valor numérico necesario para usarlas. Entonces me pregunte ¿hay una manera de juntar todos los elementos?

—Ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo, lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición…

Xenovia pareció que conocía la verdad. Y por ello apretó los dientes con odio.

Balper sonrió ante la conclusión de Xenovia.

—Así es portadora de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Igual a esta.

Balper saco un orbe de su túnica, era brillante e irradiaba algo como un aura sagrada.

—Con esto, mi investigación sobre las espadas sagradas mejoro hasta llegar al éxito. Aun así, esos tontos de la iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis archivos con mi investigación. Al mirarte a ti compruebo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael, me hizo ver como un criminal y este es el resultado. Bueno, ese ángel del que hablamos, aun si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, no iría tan lejos como para matarlos, eso lo hace más humano que yo. Kukuku.

Balper reía con placer. Ahora todo quedaba claro. En la actualidad se requieren sacrificios para crear portadores de la espada sagrada. Kiba y Xenovia fueron víctimas de eso proyecto iniciado por Balper.

Kiba destellaba ira.

—Tú… ¿mataste a mis amigos solo para llevarte sus elementos para usar la espada sagrada?

—Eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de aquel entonces. He utilizado tres de ellas con Freed, sin embargo esta es la última.

— ¡Los otros que murieron antes que yo fue porque no pudieron usar el elemento! ¡Eso me hace alguien especial!

Las manos de Kiba temblaban por su odio y su ira.

—Balper Galilei… ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?

—Hm, si dices eso entonces puedo regalarte este objeto. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirlos en masa. Primero destruiré esta ciudad, luego recolectare todas las legendarias espadas que están repartidas por el mundo. Entonces creare portadores de espadas sagradas y comenzare una guerra contra Michael y el cielo. Les mostrare el resultado de mis investigaciones a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado.

Esa era la razón por la que Balper y Kokabiel se unieron, ambos poseían un profundo odio contra el cielo y ambos querían comenzar una guerra. Balper arrojo el orbe como si hubiera perdido todo el interés por él.

El cristal rodo por el suelo hasta parar a los pies de Kiba. Él se agacho y lo recogió, lo palmeo con tristeza, cariño y con amor.

—Todos…

Hubo una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Su expresión se lleno de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El cristal comenzó a emanar algunas luces. Las luces se extendieron y finalmente cubrieron el campo de la academia. Desde el suelo hubo unas luces que comenzaron a formar figuras, luego se amoldo en una forma adecuada. Tomaron la forma de personas, había niños y niñas que rodearon a Kiba.

—Los diversos poderes que están alrededor de este campo de batalla hicieron que los espíritus dentro del orbe aparecieran—comento Akeno dando explicación de lo que pasaba.

Kiba los miro con una expresión de cariño y tristeza.

— ¡Todos, yo…!

Esos eran los niños que fueron eliminados en el proyecto espada sagrada. Los compañeros y amigos de Kiba.

—Siempre he pensado… que si ¿estará bien que yo haya sido el único sobreviviente?... Siempre hubo otros que tenían más sueños que yo, otros que querían vivir más que yo. ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que pudiera vivir?

El espíritu de un niño sonrió como si quisiera decirle algo. Movió los labios sin que pareciera que su voz saliera.

 _[No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estas vivo]_

Hubo una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos, porque parecía que sus pensamientos le habían llegado. Entonces todos los niños y niñas movieron sus labios en un mismo ritmo, como un mismo canto.

—El canto sagrado…—alcanzo a murmurar Asia.

Kiba se le unió mientras derramaba sus lágrimas con todas sus emociones en ellas. Mientras sufrían esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que les daba esperanzas, lo único que los ayudaba a mantenerse. Kiba y los niños sonreían con inocencia.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en colores azul y blanco siendo Kiba el centro de todo.

 _[Nosotros no estamos solos]_

 _[No tenemos el suficiente elemento para usar la espada sagrada. Pero…]_

 _[Estarás bien si la usamos juntos]_

Las voces ahora se podían oír. Se suponía que el canto sagrada en un principio hacia sufrir a los demonios. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, como si hubieran omitido esa regla en este momento.

 _[Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada]_

 _[No tengas miedo]_

 _[Incluso si Dios nos está mirando]_

 _[Nuestros corazones estarán siempre…]_

 _[UNIDOS]_

Los espíritus subieron al cielo y se trasformaron en una gran luz que cayó sobre Kiba.

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche pareció que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

* * *

 **Pov Kiba**

 _Yo sólo quería vivir. Yo escapé del laboratorio de investigación por mi propia cuenta y eso era lo único que pensaba mientras corría y vomitaba sangre. Salí del bosque y me encontré con una niña, un demonio de clase alta, mientras que la luz de mi vida desaparecía._

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

 _La chica de pelo rojo me sostuvo, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, y me lo preguntó. Sólo dije una sola palabra, mientras que mi visión se nublaba. "Ayuda". Mi vida. Mis amigos. Mi futuro. Mis amigos. Mi poder. Mi talento. Mi..._

 _Sólo deseaba tener todos esos pensamientos. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras como un ser humano._

—" _Vivir como un demonio. Esa fue la voluntad de mi amo, y también mi deseo. Pensé que estaba bien. Pero... no podía olvidar mi odio hacia las Excaliburs y que quería vengar a mis compañeros... No, yo nunca lo olvidaría. Yo..."_

 _Ahora tengo a mis compañeros. Koneko-chan… Asia… ellas me ayudaron aunque estaba impulsado por la venganza. Incluso Ex me ayudo. Pensaba en esto mientras buscaba las Excaliburs. Yo pensaba ¿Esto no es suficiente para mí? Que si los espíritus de mis compañeros deseaban su venganza, yo no podía olvidar su odio. Pero mis pensamientos fueron liberados._

 _[No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estas vivo]_

 _¡Mis compañeros no querían que yo los vengara! ¡Nunca lo desearon!_

—" _Pero todavía no acabo esto."_

 _Si no elimino el mal que está delante de mí. Entonces se repetirá lo mismo que nos paso a nosotros._

* * *

 **Pov normal**

—Balper Galilei. Si no te mato, muchos sufrirán lo mismo que nosotros.

—Hm, desde hace mucho tiempo siempre se ha dicho que una investigación viene acompañada de muchos sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?

Balper era sin duda un ser malvado.

—Senpai… por favor venza a Freed y destruya su espada.

Koneko le había dado ánimos, pero sobre la figura de la chica, fue como si hubiera alguien más. Una persona con antifaz que lo miraba con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados… su maestro… su amigo. Esa figura abrió la boca rugiendo algo que solo él escucho.

— _¡Tú eres el caballero del clan Gremory así que lucha! ¡No pierdas tú espíritu ni tus sentimientos!_

— ¡Yuto, hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto y superar la Excalibur! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory y no perderás contra una simple Excalibur!

—Kiba ¡Yo creo en ti!

— ¡Por favor, has todo lo que puedas!

Todos. Sus compañeros estaban con él, apoyándolo.

—JAJAJA, ¿tú estás llorando? Estabas cantando con esos fantasmitas tan alegremente. Eso me molesta. Realmente odio esa canción. No quiero oírla nunca más. Estoy verdaderamente alto. Yo mismo te cortare en pedazos con mi fabulosa Excalibur.

—" _Freed Zelzan, los espíritus de mis amigos residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lagrimas que tengo son de determinación."_

El pensamiento de Kiba era reflejado en sus ojos y en las lágrimas que de ellos caían.

— ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchou (presidenta) y de mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos [Sword Birth]!

El Sacre Gear de Kiba se fusiono con el espíritu de sus amigos. Se alinearon en una sola figura. El poder demoniaco y el sagrado se combinaron. Entonces lo que apareció en su mano fue una sola espada.

[Balance Breaker – Espada del Traidor]

La espada que Kiba empuñaba era negra con un filo blanco e irradiaba tanta energía demoniaca como energía sagrada. Corrió contra Freed.

La velocidad de caballero de Kiba le daba ventaja, Freed intento verlo con sus ojos. Pero Kiba se movió fintando.

Aun así, Freed bloqueo su ataque. Pero increíblemente la espada de Kiba comenzó a borrar el aura de la Excalibur de Freed.

— ¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de espadas sagradas? —dijo Freed con voz de sorpresa.

—Si esa fuera la verdadera Excalibur yo tal vez no habría podido ganarle. Pero esa Excalibur no puede cortar los lazos de mis compañeros ni los míos.

Freed chasqueo la lengua. Dio un paso atrás después de que empujara a Kiba.

La espada de Freed pareció cobrar vida y comenzó a moverse. Fue contra Kiba a una inmensa velocidad. Era la habilidad de [Mimic]. Entonces la espada se dividió en dos y fue contra Kiba.

La velocidad tenía que pertenecerle a [Speedy] para ser tan rápido. Kiba fue atacado desde múltiples direcciones pero bloqueo todos los ataques con facilidad y maestría.

Freed apretó los dientes.

— ¡Como es que no puedo alcanzarte!

La intención de matar de Freed era fácil de leer a los ojos de Kiba, por eso le era tan fácil evitar sus ataques.

— ¡Entonces tendré que usar eso!

La espada desapareció al completo.

—" _[Transparecy] hace invisible la hoja de la espada. Pero de nada sirve si Freed no cavia su intención de matar._ "

El pensamiento de Kiba era seguido por varios movimientos que este hizo en los que se visualizaban las chispas del choque de las espadas. Freed se frustro.

—Mantenlo allí.

Xenovia se metió en el combate. Sostenía su espada sagrada en sus manos y su mano derecha estaba en el aire.

Ella comenzó a recitar una especie de oración en la que nombraba a varias personas, tal vez santos. El espacio delante de ella se distorsiono y ella introdujo su mano en dicha distorsión. De esa brecha dimensional saco una enorme espada encadenada. Era sagrada y de color azul con un filo dorado.

—En nombre de los santos que residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberare ¡Durandal!

Las cadenas se rompieron y la enorme espada fue liberada y fue tomada desde la enorme empuñadura.

La espada Durandal era conocida por ser una igual de Excalibur. Pero su poder destructivo era enormemente mayor al de cualquier otra espada sagrada. Era un arma sagrada muy famosa y el doble de poderosa.

— ¿No era una usuaria de Excalibur? —dudo Balper.

Y no era solo Balper, incluso el mismo Kokabiel estaba asombrado.

—Incorrecto. Yo era originalmente la portadora de Durandal, también fui elegida por la Excalibur, eso es todo—hablo Xenovia caminando al frente con ambas espadas.

Xenovia hizo una postura junto con Durandal, dos espadas en combinado con Excalibur [Destruction].

La peli-azul demostraba ser poseedora de una enorme fuerza física para poder levantar dos espadas tan enormes.

—Absurdo. Según mi investigación no hemos llegado a la etapa en donde alguien pueda usar a Durandal.

—Correcto. Incluso en el vaticano no han hecho a un usuario que pueda usar a Durandal artificialmente.

— ¿Entonces, porque…?

—A diferencia de los usuarios de espada sagrada como Irina o Freed. Yo soy una usuaria nata.

Balper se quedo sin palabras. A diferencia de Kiba, Freed e Irina. Ella era una persona con la bendición de Dios por lo que podía usar las espadas sagradas.

—Durandal es una espada cuyos estragos van más allá de lo que la gente pueda imaginarlo. Corta todo lo que toca y la mayoría del tiempo no me escucha. Es por eso que la guardo en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligrosa. Incluso yo, que soy su portadora, tengo dificultad con él.

Xenovia miro a Freed que había detenido su combate con Kiba.

—Ahora, Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti podemos tener una batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. Por favor, usa a Excalibur al máximo.

La espada Durandal comenzó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la Excalibur de Freed.

—" _Esta aura… ¡Esto tiene más poder que mi espada sacro-demoniaca!"_ —pensó Kiba con una gota de sudor frio bajando por su mejilla.

— ¡Maldita perra, yo no necesito nada de esto para derrotarte!

Freed cambio su intención de matar contra Xenovia. No se pudo ver, pero posiblemente uso su Excalibur invisible para atacarla.

¡GAAKIII!

Con un solo movimiento, las múltiples puntas de Excalibur que atacaron a Xenovia se hicieron pedazos. Dada a la presión hecha por Durandal, hizo un gran agujero en el campo de la academia.

—Así que ahora es solo una espada sagrada rota ¿eh? Ya no es una oponente contra mi Durandal—hablo Xenovia con decepción.

La chica hizo un suspiro con aburrimiento. Era increíble, el poder de [Destruction] era una nimiedad comparado con el de Durandal.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Hablo Freed incrédulo—. Mi legendaria Excalibur-chan fue hecha pedazos. ¡Qué horror!

Estaba frustrado y Kiba se fue directo contra él. Freed intento bloquearlo con la Excalibur rota, pero esta se hizo añicos y el corte de Kiba siguió su camino hasta cortar el brazo derecho de Freed.

Freed cayó al suelo con una herida y un muñón sangrante. Kiba gano.

Tenía un sentimiento extraño, miro al cielo sujetando su espada sacro-demoniaca. Era un sentimiento extraño, sentía que la única razón que tenia para vivir se había desaparecido.

—E-Espada S-Sagrada-Demoniaca… Imposible. Dos elementos opuestos no pueden combinarse….

Kiba empuño su espada contra Balper.

—Prepárate, ahora mismo vas a morir.

—Y veo, ahora entiendo. Lo sagrado y lo demoniaco. Si mi suposición es cierta el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no solo el Maou sino que Dios… ¡Gag!

Balper no fue capaz de terminar su oración cuando una lanza de luz de Kokabiel lo atravesó. La lanza desapareció dejándolo caer al suelo con el pecho abierto, estaba muerto.

—Balper—hablo Kokabiel—tú fuiste notable. El haber descubierto ese secreto lo demuestra. Pero no me importa si estás conmigo o no, pude haberlo hecho solo desde el principio—se estaba burlando desde el aire.

Se comenzó a reír en voz alto bajo hasta el suelo dejando caer una enorme presión sobre ellos. El líder de los ángeles caídos finalmente se paraba ante ellos. Con total confianza les hablo.

—Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan.

Rias se molesto.

— ¿Estas tratando de darnos una oportunidad? No pierdas el tiempo.

—JAJAJAJAJA, ¿que no pierda el tiempo? Ustedes son los que no deberían perderlo. ¿Enserio creen que pueden vencerme?

Solo con mirarlos sentían que sus cuerpos eran traspasados. Parecía que el miedo quería tomar el control de sus cuerpos. Esa era la presión de un ángel caído que incluso aparece en la biblia desde tiempos antiguos.

Kiba apretó su espada, su mano estaba sudada y la apretó para evitar que temblara. Sentía ese escalofrió que le recorría hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Esa sería una batalla a muerte no podían estar allí si no estaban dispuestos a morir y tenían que aceptar el hecho de que pudieran perder la vida, eso era casi una regla en este combate.

Kokabiel sonrió y de las sombras parecían otros dos Cerberus, más allá de eso, también habían hecho aparición dos figuras más.

— ¿Raynare-sama? —dijo Asia asombrada de ver a la pelinegra.

Raynare estaba vistiendo una ropa más erótica que de batalla. Con ella también se encontraba la peli-azul, Kalawarner. Ambas conocían a la monja ya que fueron ellas responsables de su estadía en Kuoh.

—Entonces te convertiste en un demonio, Asia-chan—hablo Raynare con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante.

Asia no la conocía por ser demasiado amable, tampoco Kalawarner lo era.

—No tenemos tiempo para reencuentros—les recordó Kokabiel alto de pláticas, miro a Rias—. Esta vez la pelea será contra mí.

Raynare y Kalawarner se miraron de reojo antes de asentir.

Kiba y los demás estaban listos para el combate.

Con una mirada de reojo, el rubio y la exorcista asintieron. Ambos fueron directo contra él.

Kokabiel los esperaba con una sonrisa. Dos lanzas de luz en sus manos. Pero cuando Xenovia y Kiba se le acercaron se fueron por los lados y Kokabiel pudo ver la enorme esfera de poder demoniaco que le fue lanzada y cubierta por los espadachines.

Pareció sorprendido. Pero no se detuvo de usar ambas manos para detener aquella esfera del poder de la destrucción. Sus pies fueron arrastrados por el suelo solo unos centímetros antes de detenerse y detener la esfera con las manos. Kokabiel puso más presión y deshizo la esfera del poder de la destrucción.

Pero no salió ileso. Su traje había sido dañado y sus manos tenían unos pequeños rasguños. Kiba estaba jadeante al haber usado tanto poder en un solo ataque, tardaría un rato en reponerse.

—Sinn duda tienes talento como tú hermano. Pero aun no les llegas a los talones.

En ese momento Akeno lo ataco con un relámpago. Pero el Cadre lo contuvo con una de sus alas.

— ¿Piensas meterte en mi camino tú, única heredera de Barakiel?

Akeno se enfureció.

— ¡A mí no me pongas en el mismo grupo que a él! —y con ira arrojo un rayo tras otro.

Pero cada uno de los ataques de Akeno era bloqueado por las alas de Kokabiel con facilidad. El Cadre miro a Rias.

—Eres un demonio después de todo, Rias Gremory. ¡JAJAJAJAJ! Tienes simpáticos sirvientes, el único sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada, la hija de Barakiel y a la sacerdotisa que sana a los demonios. Tienes gustos extraños al igual que tú hermano.

—No voy a perdonarte por insultar a mi hermano… nuestro Maou. Más que eso, no voy a perdonarte por insultar a mis sirvientes, tomare tú vida.

Kokabiel se echo a reír.

—Entonces intente destruirme, a mi que he sido un archienemigo de los demonios. Si ustedes no ven esto como una gran oportunidad entonces su reputación caerá.

Kiba empuño su espada. Xenovia había estado detrás de él se movió hasta su lado y murmuro:

—Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo.

Después de escuchar eso, Kiba también avanzo. Coloco mucha fuerza en su espada y fue a atacar a Kokabiel junto con Xenovia.

Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz con la que bloque a Xenovia.

— ¡hnm, Durandal! ¿Eh? ¡A diferencia de Excalibur que ya estaba rota una vez, esta luz es real! ¡Pero!

El aire tembló y hubo un zumbido hasta en sus oídos. Kokabiel emitió una onda de aire en su otra mano e hizo flotar a Xenovia antes de patearla en el estomago. La chica cayó con un dolor agónico.

— ¡Esto depende de su usuario, niña! Todavía no eres capaz de dominar a Durandal, el usuario anterior era un oponente inigualable.

Xenovia recupero su posición en el aire y fue a atacarlo otra vez junto con Kiba.

—Kokabiel, yo acabare contigo con mi espada sacro-demoniaca. No podrás evitarlo aunque lo intentes.

Kokabiel creó una espada de luz en cada mano. Le resultaba interesante que lo atacaran una espada sagrada y otra demoniaca al mismo tiempo.

Ambas espadas de Kokabiel bloquearon los ataques de Kiba y Xenovia.

—" _Incluso en términos de espadas Kokabiel es superior nosotros. Nos bloqueo como si fuéramos nada"_ —pensó Kiba.

— ¡Aquí!

Koneko intento golpearlo desde atrás…

—Ingenua.

Las alas del caído se convirtieron en afiladas cuchillas y cortaron a Koneko repetidas veces. La chica cayó al suelo sangrando desde todas las heridas.

— ¡Koneko-chan!

—Oye, si miras a otro lado mientras peleamos será fácil matarte.

Kiba bajo la guardia por lo que paso con Koneko y la espada de Kokabiel fue contra él.

— ¿¡Qu…!?

La espada de Kiba se agrieto. La fuerza de su espada depende de su concentración, el perder su concentración por un momento disminuyo la fuerza de su espada.

¡DON!

El choque de energía que el cuerpo de Kokabiel genero los mando a volar a los dos, ambos se volvieron a poner en postura de combate. Pero se encontraban respirando con dificultad.

"No podemos ganar"

Ese fue su pensamiento. ¿El líder de los ángeles caídos era tan fuerte?

—" _¡No, no puedo pensar en eso, tenemos que ganar!"_ —Se dijo Kiba con determinación—. _"No vamos a sobrevivir a menos que ganemos."_

Asia se dirigió al lado de Koneko y comenzó a tratar sus heridas para alivio de Kiba.

— ¡Kokabiel, aun no hemos terminado!

Kiba puso sus fuerzas en la espada sacro-demoniaca y se puso de pie otra vez. La grieta en su espada desapareció y fue a atacarlo otra vez sin dudarlo un segundo.

—jahahahjah, ¿Aun me atacas? Eso es.

—Espada sagrada-demoniaca.

El cadre fue rodeado por espadas sacro-demoniacas salidas desde el suelo. Pero aun sonrió con confianza y diversión.

— ¿Crees que me has capturado con esto?

Las diez alas de Kokabiel destrozaron con facilidad las espadas que lo rodeaban. Kiba se fue de frente contra él. Pero este último no retrocedió y detuvo la espada de Kiba con solo dos dedos.

— ¿Es todo?

Por más fuerza que Kiba aplicaba no alcanzaba para mover su espada. Con su otra mano Kiba creó otra espada con la que ataco. Nuevamente el cadre la detuvo con solo dos dedos. Kiba gruño al tiempo que una tercera espada era creada en su boca para sujetarla con los dientes y apuntarla contra el cuello del Cadre.

Kokabiel soltó las espadas de Kiba retrocediendo. A penas recibió un corte en la mejilla del cual solo un poco de sangre. A pesar de atacarlo con todo lo que tenía solo fue capaz de hacerle ese rasguño.

Todos estaban desesperados. Salvo Kokabiel quien poseía toda la ventaja.

—Incluso al perder a sus líderes pueden pelear ¿eh?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kokabiel se rio de la pregunta de Rias. Parecía un maniaco riendo con tal excentricidad.

— ¡Lo olvide! ¡Ustedes aun no lo saben porque la verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces yo se los diré…

* * *

Fuera de la barrera el grupo Sitri no tenia alcance para ver lo sucedía. Más aun podían sentir el poder de la batalla que dentro se llevaba al cabo. Algunos ataques que pasaban de largo se estrellaban contra la barrera podían darles una idea de la magnitud del combate.

Tenían una tarea complicada ya que cada uno de los poderes que se generaban era sentido por la barrera que evitaba que salieran aquellos estragos. Debían poner todo su empeño en mantenerla y, irónicamente, rezar que el grupo de Rias pudiera aguantar una hora.

Tap, tap, tap…

Ese sonido de pasos no era bueno. Si un humano se acercaba al lugar ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitar que viera algo que no debería.

Sona supo que al menos tenía que saber quién era la persona que se había acercado. Para después poder borrar sus recuerdos y solucionar el problema.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para voltear un poco la cabeza y ver a la persona con el rabillo del ojo.

—¡!

Sus ojos se abrieron tonitos. No espero ver en lo absoluto a esa persona. Una chaqueta roja oscura y un pantalón azul se ceñían contra un cuerpo de hombre joven. La cara de aquella persona nunca espero ser capaz de volver a verla, ahora más madura y definida que en antaño, pero seguía siendo la misma cara tan parecida y a la vez diferente de su amiga. Los ojos rojos solo sirvieron para aclarar lo obvio de su cabello. Aquella persona que ahora aparecía en ese momento era el muchacho que algún día ella pidiera como esposo. Aquel joven que ese mismo día seria desterrado por un crimen atroz del cual ella nunca creyó que él fuese capaz de haber cometido.

Ese joven de hermoso y fiero rostro volteo y se fijo en ella, arrebatándole un sonrojo que la volvía más bella.

En los labios de él se había formado una sonrisa cariñosa y llena de afecto. Ella aun no superaba la impresión de verlo de nuevo, impresión más grande que algún día haya tenido hasta ese momento.

—A pasado un tiempo, Sona.

Aquella oración salida de su boca acelero su corazón. Aquella voz había cambiado a ser la de un joven más maduro, una voz más grave, más seductora.

Ella intento decir algo pero las palabras le salían mudas y atropelladas. Sus siervos, allí testigos, nunca la habían visto así. Se fijaron en el joven, persona que nadie conocía salvo por la Reina de Sona y por cierta [Torre] de cabello azul que solo lo había visto una vez.

— ¡Issei!… tú estás… ¿cómo? —por fin pudo soltar unas palabras poco entendibles por la impresión que se reusaba a dejarla.

El joven sonrió con inocencia y cariño. Misma forma en la que sonreía un niño.

—Supongo que tendremos tiempo después—con esa posposición el joven volteaba a mirar la barrara—. De momento tengo que encargarme de algo.

Con su dedo índice extendido toco la barrera. El peón de Sona y otros miembros de su nobleza le advirtieron que no la tocara. Pero Issei hizo caso omiso y con facilidad abrió una brecha en la barrera usando solo su dedo.

Ninguno pudo explicarse como lo hizo y menos aun pudieron evitar que entrada un segundo antes de que esa brecha se reparada. Ellos no podían hacer nada puesto que aun tenían que cumplir con la barrera.

—" _Issei… está vivo…"_ —fue un sentimiento alegre que le hizo caer una lagrima por la mejilla así como también le saco una sonrisa genuina.

—Kaicho ¿Está bien?

A la pregunta de Saji ella solo pudo asentir.

* * *

—… ¿Q-Q-Qué fue lo… que dijo?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reciente revelación de la que Kokabiel les hizo saber. Estaban incrédulos y el Cadre solo sonría con placer.

—En la guerra de las tres facciones no fueron solo los Yondai Maou los que murieron… Dios también murió—Kokabiel se los repitió con sumo placer en cada palabra.

Estaban sorprendidos como impactados e incrédulos a sus palabras.

—Es normal que los jóvenes no lo sepan. ¿Quién les puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Sin Dios no pueden controlar sus acciones y hacer que obedezcan las leyes. ¿Sabes? Incluso nosotros los ángeles caídos no podíamos decirles esto a nuestros subordinados. Ustedes tampoco saben de donde se filtro la información. Incluso entre los tres bandos solo algunos líderes y algunas personas lo saben. A pesar de eso parece que Balper lo descifro antes de que lo matara.

¿Dios no existía más? Entonces ¿en qué creen los exorcistas? ¿Para donde van las oraciones y la Fe?

—Después de la guerra, los que estaban vivos eran los ángeles que habían perdido a Dios, los demonios que perdieron al Maou y la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles caídos perdieron la mayoría de los ángeles caídos, además de algunos de los líderes. Por lo tanto, todos no estaban en un mero estado. Todos los bandos cayeron tan bajo, que tuvieron que confiar en los humanos para que las generaciones continúen. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su generación apareándose con los humanos. Pero los ángeles caídos aumentaban su número si los ángeles caían. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentarse sin el poder de Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿no?

—Mentira… eso es una mentira…

Xenovia parecía que empezaba a perder sus fuerzas. Tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Una cierva de Dios, una exorcista activa, una persona cuya misión en la vida es servir a Dios. Con la existencia de Dios rechazada ella perdió los motivos para vivir, era natural que le pasara eso por ser ella.

Pero incluso Kiba se encontraba mordiendo los labios al pensar en ello.

—La verdad es que otra guerra no sucederá si no es provocada. Los tres bandos ya se han recuperado de los estragos de la anterior. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con la guerra si sus líderes estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que no habría una segunda guerra después de perder a la mayoría de sus soldados en la anterior. ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! Bajar las armas una vez que disparas… ¡No jodan, en serio, no jodan! ¡Si no hubiéramos parado los ángeles caídos hubiéramos ganado! Aun así… ¡él!... ¿Acaso los ángeles caídos no tenemos ninguna valor que solo dependemos de los Sacre Gear de los humanos?

Kokabiel declaro su argumento con fuerza y lleno de ira. La verdad era que a los demonios les impacto saber eso más de lo esperado. Asia se cubrió la boca con las manos con los ojos muy abiertos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Incluso siendo un demonio ella nunca perdió su Fe.

— ¿Dios está muerto? ¿Entonces el amor que nosotros dábamos?

Kokabiel se encargo de responderle.

—Es correcto. Es normal que no haiga amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Dios esta muerto. Pero Michael que tomo su lugar lo hace bien. Él tomo el lugar de Dios y ahora está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Por eso el "sistema" del cielo aun funciona. Entonces la bendición de Dios, la oración a Dios y toda esa mierda sigue funcionando. Pero compararos con el tiempo en que Dios vivía el número de seguidores cayo. Ese mocoso fue capaz de crear una espada sacro-demoniaca porque el equilibrio de Dios y el Maou se rompieron. En realidad esos poderes n o se pueden combinar. Pero si Dios y el Maou desaparecen muchos fenómenos ocurren.

Asia por fin se desmayo luego de esa revelación. Koneko la sujeto puesto que estaban juntas. Kokabiel puso su mano en el aire.

—A partir de aquí comenzara otra guerra en donde la otra termino. Yo les demostrare a Michael y a Sirzechs que los ángeles caídos somos los más poderosos.

Ahora lo entendían, no podían ganar… no contra él. Aun así, Kiba lo iba a atacar.

—" _Espero que estés segura de esto Raynare"_ —pensó Kalawarner creando una espada de luz.

Ambas mujeres crearon y se armado con espadas de luz antes de darse la vuelta con ellas decapitar a los Cerberus que cayeron junto con sus cabezas mientras despedían humo.

Rápidamente ambas salieron al encuentro contra el Cadre. Pero Kokabiel rápido y preciso bloqueo el ataque de los tres antes de despedir una ola de energía con cuerpo y mandarlos a volar.

—Y pensar que mis subordinadas me traicionarían en este momento. ¿Puedo saber por qué? —Hablo Kokabiel con falso dolor—. Me refiero a ti Kalawarner, la traición de Raynare la esperaba desde el primer momento.

Ambas pusieron sus espadas al frente.

—No me interesa inicial una nueva guerra.

—O, pero si yo creí que estabas aquí por venganza. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Los demonios contemplaban con desconcierto estos sucesos.

—Prefiero estar en tú contra que en contra de las tres facciones. Pero te agradezco que nos ayudaras a ser más fuertes—dijo Kalawarner evitando contestarle.

— ¿Y de esta forma me pagan? Bien se dijo que el que cría cuervos perderá los ojos.

Ambas se lanzaron contra él. Pero apenas se acercaron fueron reducidas por las alas del Cadre causándoles diversidad de cortes en todo el cuerpo. Kokabiel detuvo sus cortes al tiempo que las conectaba en el estomago. El golpe fue fatal y ambas cayeron al suelo arrastrando sus espaldas hasta el grupo Gremory. Kokabiel se elevo en el aire.

—Fue ingenuo de su parte creer que harían una diferencia. Ahora morirán con él enemigo.

Decenas de lanzas de luz fueron creadas alrededor de Kokabiel. Rias y Akeno se alzaron en el aire con sus alas. Ambas juntaron su poder para crear una esfera del poder de la destrucción resplandeciente de relámpagos.

Esa esfera poseía al menos 5 veces más poder que los ataques que antes le hubiesen dirigido a Kokabiel. Y la arrojaron contra él.

Pero el Cadre no se inmuto ante el ataque que le fue lanzado. Junto todas las lanzas de de luz en una sola que arrojo contra ese ataque.

Dicha lanza se quebró como el cristal al chocar contra el poder de Rias y Akeno. Kokabiel tuvo que poner ambas manos al frente para detenerla y aun así verse arrastrado por la fuerza de esta.

Era increíble que aun un ataque de esa semejanza fuese detenido por las manos desnudas del Cadre. Con una exclamación Kokabiel empujo la esfera de regreso a sus dueñas. Pero solo con la mitad de la fuerza inicial.

— ¡Rias!

Akeno se interpuso en medio absorbiendo casi todo el impacto y destrozando sus ropas así como generando rasguños a su cuerpo. El impacto también las mando en caída al suelo, Rias se recupero con sus alas gracias a no haber recibido mucho daño. Pero no pudo sujetar a la malherida Akeno que siguió su camino al suelo. Kiba iba a su rescate cuando otra persona se le adelanto atrapando a la morena.

Ambas botas tocaron el suelo con un sonido metálico producido por las espuelas. Akeno pudo abrir los ojos y ver al pelirrojo que la sostenía estilo nupcial. Lo reconoció al instante y la impresión invadió sus ojos de la misma forma que paso antes con Sona.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Akeno-san? —La chica solo pudo asentir más como un reflejo—. Me alegra.

Issei la dejo con cuidado en el suelo. Se quito la chaqueta antes de dársela debido a que la ropa de Akeno estaba dañada. Luego se levanto sacado algo de los bolcillos de su pantalón.

Kokabiel lo miraba de forma seria.

—Entonces, uno de los perros de Azazel vino a por mí.

Issei estaba serio, ya no sonreía. Lo que había sacado de sus bolcillos se trataba de los guantes de pelea. Se puso uno y luego el otro al tiempo que los aseguraba.

Rias volteo a verlo. Y una ola de emociones le llego de inmediato. Sus ojos se aguaron y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano. Estaba alegre, demasiado feliz. Fue increíble el cambio tan drástico en sus emociones, pasadas de la desesperación a la felicidad de un segundo a otro.

Por un momento se había olvidado de la situación en la que se encontraba, olvidado del Cadre que amenazaba su territorio y de todo aquello que la rodeaba.

Issei se termino de sujetar los guantes cuando levanto la mirada. Fuero inesperado aquel abrazo que lo rodeo con fuerza sin intensiones de soltarlo.

Rias se había lanzado sin importarle nada y lo había abrazado como nunca antes. Issei supero su primera impresión antes de corresponderle. Olio su cabello, un delicioso aroma que le encantaba desde que era un niño.

Y el abrazo le ayudo a sentirla como siendo Ex nunca pudo hacerlo. Rias en verdad que se había desarrollado. Se sintió alegre al saber que su hermana lo quería como al primer día. Sonrió con ganas.

—Dime algo… algo que me haga saber que esto no es un sueño, que no he muerto para volver a verte—le pedía Rias sin soltarlo.

Issei sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes.

—Rias… has crecido mucho—a él no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

Ella se separo sin soltarlo y lo miro a la cara con ojos llenos de lágrimas y de alegría, negó con la cabeza.

—Baka, ¿No te has mirado en un espejo? Estas tan alto como Sirzechs-Onii-sama.

—Sí. Supongo que sí.

Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tantas coas que compartir, tantas cosas que preguntarse.

—Que conmovedora reunión. Me dan asco con tan solo verlos.

Pero serian interrumpidos por el Cadre. Issei miro a Rias a los ojos y le acaricio su mejilla secándole una lágrima. Le beso la frente antes de hablar.

—Déjame que me encargue de esto.

Ella lo miro con intenciones de debatirle. Pero algo en los ojos de él le tranquilizaba y la hizo asentir antes de soltarlo.

Issei dio unos pasos al frente mirando al caído.

—Issei…yo…

El mencionado miro a la morena en el suelo. Raynare lo miraba como si intentara pedirle disculpas. Pero una mirada de compleción del joven la hizo callar con tranquilidad.

—Rias… por favor cuida de estas personas.

No espero respuesta de su hermana cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Kokabiel. Quedando a diez metros el uno del otro se contemplaron.

—Osas interponerte en mi camino…

—Tú eres el que ha decidido su destino al venir y lastimar a mis seres queridos.

¡Crack, crack!

Issei se trono los nudillos con las manos. Kokabiel sonrió.

—No esperaba que vinieras. Pero supongo que era inevitable. Sin embargo ¿Crees estar a mi altura?

Kokabiel, y todos en Grigori, conocía la fuerza de ambos dragones. Pero nadie podía decir hasta que limite se aventuraba esta fuerza. Vali era conocido por ser el quinto o cuarto más poderoso de todo Grigori. En cambio Issei era una incógnita. Pero se sabía que en era capaz de vencer a Penemue en un duelo con armas.

Kokabiel no se sentía intimidado si bien no conocía la capacidad total de su oponente. Al menos, y su sonrisa se debía a eso, pensaba que Issei sería un oponente que lo divertiría más de lo que los demonios fueron paces de hacerlo.

—Entonces te matare junto a tú hermana y toda esta miserable ciudad.

El poder de Kokabiel se manifestaba en asenso. Y la presión que antes sintiesen los jóvenes no se comparaba con la que ahora se generaba en el campo de batalla.

—"¿ _Qué tienes pensado hacer, Issei?_ " —pensó Rias dejando que una gota de sudor bajase por su mejilla.

—Incorrecto. Por mis seres queridos soy capaz de matar a todos los Dioses. ¿Qué eres tú en contra de un Dios?

Issei abrió los ojos encendidos al igual que su cicatriz.

 **¡BOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG!**

Su poder se libero igualando al de Kokabiel en un solo segundo mientras su aura negra y roja se manifestaba en todo el lugar y la barrera sufriese a causa de eso. Los otros se tuvieron que cubrir como pudieron ante aquel poder que los podía arrastrar.

Kokabiel que desconocía el alcance de Issei ahora tenía que admitir que se encontraba nervioso. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía un monstruo delante de él, monstruo que inusualmente le resultaba familiar…

…Y no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

 **Fin capitulo.**

* * *

 **Y lo primero que espero es sus Reviews son los insultos por haber terminado este capítulo aquí. Pero entiendan que esto se ha hecho demasiado largo, ya van más de 13 mil palabras en todo en capitulo.**

 **En verdad espero que les guste este capítulo que viene a ser uno de mis favoritos. Me base inicialmente en la novela más que en el anime para hacer este arco. Pero el final es algo que yo mismo no me esperaba, la aparición de Issei ante su hermana… vaya que es algo que me encanto.**

 **Como lo dije en el capitulo anterior a este: Se viene lo bueno.**

 **Pero el capitulo anterior solo recibió un miserable Review. Que lamentable, ¿qué paso? Bueno, peor es nada y con uno me conformo.**

 **Sinceramente espero que este capítulo supera las expectativas de muchos y me dejen sus Reviews donde me digan en que mejorar o solo para hablar o comentar algo.**

 **Bueno, varias cosas quedan inconclusas en este capítulo, pero las explicare en el siguiente.**

 **Sin más que decir. Me despido humildemente de todos vosotros fieles lectores de esta historia y de mi persona.**


	21. La muerte de Kokabiel: entrega de Issei

**Reviews:**

 **Di Em:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, yo tampoco esperaba que Issei hiciera aparición allí. Con Sirzechs… bueno, tengo una sorpresa. Todas esas dudas se contestaran en este capítulo. Salvo tú última pregunta, eso será más adelante.

 **A. R. Lopez:** No sabes la risa que me da tú segundo Review, en serio. Gracias por el alago, me alegra saber de ti. Un brindis por los viejos hábitos. ¿Sabes qué? Yo también he notado ese cambio, a juzgar por el comienzo en donde aun era un novato he mejorado. En verdad que sí, son pocas las historias de DxD que valen la pena leerlas. Me conmueves con tú Review, de verdad. Explícame bien esa duda que creo que no la acabo de entender. Bueno, qui estamos de nuevo, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo.

 **Devil01:** La cantidad de palabras casi nunca me afecta. Lo que en verdad me afecto es lo mucho que quería salir de todo eso por lo que intente hacerlo rápido, gracias a esa pereza la mitad del capítulo fue casi un resumen. Claro que cierra con un excelente final que deja todo en suspenso. Nuevamente me encantan tus Reviews y la espontaneidad con la que los dejas.

Sí yo también creo que pude hacerlo mejor. Pero el tempo que tengo para poder escribir siempre es muy limitado por lo que no me queda demasiado de nada para los detalles. Por cierto, recién he podido comenzar a leer las novelas.

Espero que este capítulo este a la cima de tus expectativas.

 **Namikaze Arata:** Cada quien sufre en algún momento. E querido demostrar allí que Issei no es invencible. Pero claro, salió bien librado. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado. En tú suposición estas algo correcto, pero no del todo. Yo también espero el romance, aunque aquie se muestra algo muy sutilmente. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **AeroSmith 21:** Tomare en cuenta tú sugerencia sobre el iguano parlante, en verdad se me había olvidado y también creo que merece más papel. Venezolano tenias que ser (creo), pero seriamos dos. Bueno, espero esto te guste.

 **Harima Nara:** Un estilo como el de Bo-rrai-cho en Mortal Combat. Tienes razón en que uno de ellos pidió algo, lo veremos aquí.

 **Eruarandres** : like por ello :V

* * *

 **Capitulo-21:** El final de Kokabiel: Issei se entrega.

* * *

 **Pov Issei – Momentos antes**

Recién se había recostado de mi asiento. Cerré los ojos esperando dormir un poco, esperaba descansar luego de esa semana tan agotadora. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y miro por la ventana. El reflejo de la luz de su teléfono lo hizo voltear. Tenía tres mensajes nuevos.

Tres remitentes distintos y casi simultáneos.

[Remitente: Koneko (Ex). Hora 07:49 pm: el plan fallo. Kokabiel quiere destruir la ciudad esta noche. Necesitamos ayuda… por favor]

La pereza se me había quitado de inmediato. No tuve que pensarlo dos veces para levantarme y comenzar a caminar a la salida. Leí el segundo mensaje:

[Remitente: Vali. Hora: 07:50 pm: Azazel te engaño. Te mando al inframundo para alejarte de Kuoh. Sospecha que Kokabiel quiere inicial una guerra matando a Rias y a la hermana de Leviatán. Deja que yo me encargue de este asunto]

El tren ya partía de la estación cuando yo llegaba a la salida. Un funcionario se cruzo en mi camino diciéndome que no podría bajar, me irrito. No perdí un segundo ni una palabra cuando lo enterré contra la pared de un golpe. Sabía que solo hacia su trabajo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Es verdad, el tren ya estaba comenzando a despedirse de la estación. Pero no era demasiado tarde e inmediatamente salte. Di una vuelta en el suelo antes de estar de pie y seguir mi camino. Había protegido mi mano que sostenía mi teléfono. Revise el tercer mensaje, no esperaba ver el remitente.

[Remitente: Raynare. Hora: 7:50 pm: Ruego me disculpes por no haberte llamado todo este tiempo. Pero había estado llena de odio, incluso quise acabar con tú hermana. Lo sé, entiendo si ahora me odias y no puedes perdonarme. Pero quiero hacer algo bien por una vez. E estado con Kokabiel, me ofreció la oportunidad de acabar con Rias y yo acepte. Entonces no sabía que él quería desatar una guerra de facciones… y para eso planea matar a ambas hermanas de los Maou, incluyendo a tú hermana. Te aviso esperando que puedas evitarlo… lamento todo]

No me detuve a meditarlo si bien no me lo había esperado en ningún momento. Ahora tenía que llegar a Kuoh, que se encontraba a 15 minutos de vuelo. Pero tenía clara una cosa… aquellas personas que me habían avisado de este hecho… eran en la que de verdad podía confiar.

—Azazel… te aseguro que esta traición me la pagas.

* * *

No tarde demasiado en llegar a Kuoh, tuve que usar todas mis alas para llegar en un tiempo de 8 minutos. No me fue difícil encontrar el lugar en donde todo se efectuaría, la academia Kuoh. Aunque el grupo de Sona intentara ocultarlo, el domo para mí se hacía demasiado claro a la vista.

La vi a ella antes de caminar hasta la barreara, se habían lucido en ella. Mis botas causaban un metálico sonido al caminar debido a las espuelas. Pude sentir la mirada de Sona puesta en mí. Me resulto divertido el gesto que plasmo en su rostro —generalmente frio— el hecho de verme. Sonreí como un niño, no pude evitarlo.

No había tenido intensiones de presentarme yo mismo. Pero mi mascara estaba en Grigori y no tenía tiempo que perder buscándola.

No supe que decir más que unas palabras un poco abstractas. Volví a sonreír cuando sus palabras salieron mudas y encimadas. Había esperado cualquier reacción menos esa. Pero esa sería la que más me agradaba.

Intercambie otra frase. Me gustaría haber hablado más tiempo con ella. Pero no podía. De nuevo mire la barrera mágica. Un logro formidable, pero ante mi fácilmente superable. No me costó más que el esfuerzo de un dedo hacerle una grieta de mi tamaño, y cruce sin ningún problema.

Ahora podía sentir el poder de Kokabiel, uno de los más fuertes de Grigori. También podía sentir la presencia de los demás… incluso Raynare estaba allí.

Comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde todos estaban, veía como la academia había sufrido los daños de la batalla. Me moleste, más que nada por lo que esa academia significaba para Sona.

No tarde demasiado en llegar al lugar en donde todos estaban, vi como Akeno se interponía en el ataque dirigido a Rias y como esta caía al suelo malherida. No lo pensé dos veces antes de atraparla en el aire y caer de cuclillas al suelo.

Le pregunte si estaba bien. Pero al abrir los ojos lo único que pude ver fue impresión, ella asintió más como un instinto. Eso me aliviaba, la deje con cuidado en el suelo y me quite la chaqueta para que ella la usara.

Al levantarme sabía que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre mí. Estaba listo para todo… menos para el abrazo que me acogió. Rias… mí hermana, estaba alegre de verme… la vi más alegre que en cualquier otro momento. Pero las lágrimas en sus ojos me daban cierto pesar al saber que era yo quien las provocaba.

Me dijo, de hecho me suplico, que le dijera que esto era real, que ella no había muerto para encontrarse conmigo. Me conmovió como nadie lo había hecho. La abrase como quien no quiere soltarla nunca, como quien recupera algo perdido. La complací, le dije lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Pero sabía que esta felicidad era efímera y Kokabiel me lo recordó.

Sus palabras… no, su voz me recordó el verdadero motivo por el que yo estaba allí. Le pide a Rias que me soltase, me costó algo convencerla pero cedió. Ahora ponía mi atención en aquel cuervo.

El poder de Kokabiel se estallo mientras yo me ponía los guantes, su poder era toxico para los demonios. Pero eso no bastaría para mí.

Ahora el conocería la furia que en mi guardo. _Y luchare… para salvar a los demás y aunque me fallen las fuerzas no me detendrán. Pagara por las heridas y daños causados esta noche, y yo hare que así sea sin reproche._

 _Lastimaste a las personas que amo en esta batalla…_

…Por eso cual Titán… mi ira estalla.

* * *

 **Pov Normal**

El poder de Issei era avasallador y el Cadre tuvo una sensación de nervios por primera vez. Los jóvenes tuvieron que cubrirse con sus manos y aferrar sus pies al suelo para no salir afectados.

—" _Ise… ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan fuerte?"_

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban iguales a su cicatriz y su cabello se agitaba por el viento.

—Comencemos de una vez.

(Inserten la canción State of Mine de Rise)

¡PUM! ¡CRRAAAASSSHHH!

Issei desapareció en un segundo y el Cadre se cubrió con ambas manos y todas sus alas para detener el golpe que destrozo todo el suelo y hundió sus pies. Kokabiel vio la expresión fría en la cara del chico, pero este último siguió su acometida y patio al caído en el pecho mandándolo a arrastrarse por el suelo.

Kokabiel se levanto furioso. No vio cuándo ni cómo pero supo de inmediato que un ataque le había vuelto a dar. Lo recibió de lleno con el cuerpo dejando que sus pies fueran arrastrados por el suelo por varios metros. Se detuvo cuando la esfera desapareció, de su camisa y chaqueta no quedaba nada y en su cuerpo se marcaban varios rasguños.

(Pausen la música)

— ¡Infeliz!

El cielo pareció romperse interrumpiendo la pelea. Un destello blanco segó a todos, era una luz hermosa y blanca y cuando desapareció la barrera estaba rota en la parte superior y una armadura blanca había bajado hasta ellos flotando con alas de luz azul.

Se fijo en Kokabiel.

—Cadre Kokabiel, me han enviado por usted.

— ¡Tú también Dragón Blanco!

La confusión llego a Vali y fue disuelta ante la siguiente voz.

—Vali, te agradezco que seas leal. Pero será mejor que te apartes.

La armadura fijo a Issei. Vali tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto a su hermano tan molesto. Pero el tenia una misión que cumplir.

—Te dije que me encargaría yo.

—Te lo diré una vez más. Apártate, o quieres que pelemos.

El silencio y la tensión prevalecían en el silencio que reinaba. Las tres personas se consideraban fuera de la liga a la que pertenecían los miembros del grupo Gremory. Eran monstruos en comparación. Al fin, Vali extendió sus alas.

—Me debes una pelea.

—Como quieras.

La armadura se fue como había aparecido, por el agujero que apenas terminaba de cerrarse. E Issei y Kokabiel volvían a cruzar miradas.

—Hubieras tenido más posibilidades peleando junto… ¡Gag!

(Vuelvan al minuto 0:40 de la canción)

El cadre escupió saliva al recibir un nuevo golpe, estaba vez no lo vio venir en ningún momento. Issei no espero medio segundo cuando lo volvió a conectar, esta vez en la cara rompiéndole la ceja.

El Cadre cayó con las manos en el suelo. Gruño e hizo una barrida con las alas. Issei la evito con un pequeño salto. Kokabiel estaba de nuevo en pie y con dos espadas de luz creadas en sus manos lo ataco. Issei las esquivo antes de empujar a Kokabiel para alejarlo.

—Supongo que ahora es mi turno. Y serás la primera persona en conocer la [Fenrir Sword].

Con ese nombramiento el joven invoco una espada delgada y curva como un colmillo. Media 65 centímetro desde la punta hasta el pomo. Tenía una empuñadura y guarda de metal negro y un pequeño colmillo de pomo, una hoja alargada y delgada como un sable y un filo que capaz de cortar el titanio, además presentaba patrones de damasco a lo largo de la hoja. Era la espada que los enanos le habían hecho con el colmillo de Fenrir y la espada de Hela. Un arma digna de él.

—Una espada cualquiera no es rival para mí—musito Kokabiel empuñando ambas espadas de luz.

(Cambien a Runnin de Adam Lambert)

Issei se movió a una gran velocidad que era irreal. Kokabiel lo veía y lo seguía intercambiando una estocada tras otra. Los jóvenes o alcanzaban a verlo debido a la velocidad a la que se movía.

¡CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!

Era demencial la velocidad que Issei alcazaba, ni siquiera Kiba era capaz de seguirlo. Y Kokabiel bloqueaba los ataques sin chances de moverse de su lugar. Una dos… treinta…cincuenta y seis… ochenta y hasta más ataques eran efectuados en un solo segundo desde diversas direcciones.

—Kiba, ¿Puedes ver algo? —pregunto Rias sin ver lo que pasaba.

Pero el rubio estaba igual de perdido,

—N-no alcanzo a verlo… él es… muy rápido.

Kokabiel no podía seguir esa tormenta de ataques que cada vez se volvían más rápidos y precisos. Los cortes aparecían en su piel sin saber de donde provenían. A pesar de tener una sola espada, Issei la hacía ver como una tormenta de cientos de cuchillas.

— ¡YA BASTA MALDITO!

El poder de Kokabiel se desata y las muchas sombras de Issei se fueron dejando solo al joven que iba directo contra él. Sonriendo, el Cadre bajo sus espadas contra el joven.

Pero las espadas siguieron de largo clavándose contra el suelo. Los ojos del Cadre se abrieron de impacto y una voz en su espalda ceca de su oído le dijo: Imbécil.

Repentinamente sintió en dolor más grande que antes hubiera sentido. Le arrancaron dos extremidades y una espada se clavaba desde su brazo hasta salir por delante del mismo. Le había arrancado un grito agónico.

Se volteo lanzando dos cortes con sus espadas. Issei los esquivo saltando atrás mientras daba un giro, cayo de pie apuntándolo con la espada.

Kokabiel vio las dos alas bajo sus pies, eran suyas y le dolían un infierno. Cuando las arrancaron por la fuerza dolieron mucho más, y todas las demás están entumecidas por el dolor. Ahora estaba furioso.

— ¡Maldito!

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes sangrantes y su espalda tenía dos muñones de los que brotaba aun más sangre. La movilidad de su brazo derecho estaba comprometida por la herida que había sufrido, esa espada le había atravesado limpiamente.

Pero la oportunidad que Kokabiel necesitaba llego en ese momento.

— ¡Dele ahora jefecito!

Kokabiel creó una nueva lanza de luz gigante que arrojo contra Issei usando ambos brazos. Issei miro a Freed que sostenía su pie. Le resulto patético, y le era más patética la persona que lo trajo de vuelta como un zombi.

Ahora tendría que volverlo a matar. Pero esta vez como Issei.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron en un carmesí intenso y su mirada fría fue puesta en Freed. Sin dolor y en un solo segundo el exorcista fue convertido en menos que polvo. Una muerte muy piadosa.

El grupo Gremory miro eso con pavor. Los más experimentados sabían que eso era el dominio absoluto del poder de la destrucción, el poder que Rias y Sirzechs poseían. Y que Issei no había dado señales de haber heredero. Pero que ahora…

El pelirrojo volteo a ver al Cadre. Al momento que una lanza de luz como ninguna otra le impacto de lleno sepultándolo en una nube de polvo. Una oleada de viento azoto toda la academia luego del impacto de la lanza.

— ¡Sal de allí maldito!

Luego de decir eso Kokabiel disperso el polvo con sus alas —las ocho que le quedaron— y la figura de Issei apareo de pie. Más no estaba intacto, tenía varios rasguños en el brazo que uso para cubrirse y se extendían a través de su cuerpo y ropa. Seguía con una mirada y expresión estoicas que le daban aires de presunción. Y eso irritaba a Kokabiel.

—Los años de paz te sentaron mal, Kokabiel —hablo Issei bajando el brazo mientras miraba al caído—. Toda tú experiencia te hace una amenaza. Pero de nada vale si tú habilidad se ha deteriorado.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Fíjate en esto. —y creó una esfera de poder rojo en su mano, no era más grande que un puñado de granos de arroz. Apunto la mano contra el caído.

El poder tan diminuto fue disparado contra Kokabiel, pero al hacerlo lo hizo como un rayo de enorme poder y gran tamaño. Por poco pudo esquivarlo y dejarlo que se estrellara contra la barrera y dispersarse en todas direcciones como un chorro de agua contra un muro.

Kokabiel miro a Issei con una sonrisa.

—Te fallo.

—Lo crees.

Issei bajo su mano señalando a Kokabiel. Este volteo atrás.

 **[Fire Rain]** (Lluvia de fuego)

El ataque se había dispersado contra la barrera. Pero no había desaparecido y ahora caía en forma de esferas de poder encendido en fuego en todas direcciones. O eso pareció en un principio antes de que todas cayeran en dirección a Kokabiel como si fueran balas de fuego.

Kokabiel se vio sorprendido. Pero no se detuvo y creo dos espadas de luz en sus manos. Uso las espadas para cortar y desviar las esferas que le caían más cerca y se movía para evitar todas las demás. Tenía que tener cuidado porque las esferas que caían al suelo lo atravesaban limpiamente. No podía distraerse.

Pero había un problema que él conocía… Issei. Tenía que fijarse y tener ojos en la espalda para que este no lo sorprendiera.

Las esferas de fuego se detuvieron y comenzaron a juntarse en una sola esfera de poder de gran tamaño, llego a medir el doble que Kokabiel.

— ¡Deja de jugar! —gruño Kokabiel.

Era cierto que Issei se lo estaba tomando a la ligera. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si fuera enserio?

—Te lo dije Kokabiel. Tú poder es inmenso y se ha mantenido intacto en todo este tiempo. Tú experiencia en batalla también es abrumadora… pero la última vez que luchaste con alguien de tú talla fue hace demasiado tiempo. Me hermana y su grupo no podrían vencerte ahora, por eso les parece que eres un monstruo. Pero para mí, que he luchado constantemente contra seres poderosos y me he mantenido en constante ejercicio y perfección de mis habilidades. Tú no eres más que una mosca a la que se le acaba el año. Es lo mismo que un viejo auto al que no se le haga mantenimiento ni uso… este oxidado anciano.

— ¡Miserable, arrogante! ¡No te creas la gran cosa!

 _Muchos temblaban ante su poder… pero Issei estaba tranquilo como en una pelea amateur._

Kokabiel sonrió con verdadero placer. Como si su victoria ya estuviera asegurada.

—JAJAJAJA, creíste que me vencerías. No dudo que pudo ser así. Tienes razón, estoy oxidado. Pero eso no hará que me venzas en un minuto. Y eso es el tiempo que te queda, mientras yo permanezca en pie durante otro minuto esta ciudad será destruida por el hechizo que yo y Balper pusimos. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, estas acabado!

Sin embargo Issei no se mostro perturbado. Miro Kokabiel de soslayo.

—Un minuto, 45 segundos a partir de ahora. Eso es una lástima. Quería hacerte sufrir un poco más.

Issei blandió su espada, tenía la similitud de una katana. Pero la blandía dejándose muy expuesto. Kokabiel rio.

—Creí que Penemue te había enseñado a usar la espada. Pero veo que aun te falta mucho que aprender.

Kokabiel creó dos espadas de luz y se lanzo contra Issei. La postura del pelirrojo tenía demasiadas aperturas, pero anteriormente había usado su velocidad a favor para generarle todas esas heridas.

No era un novato. Kokabiel lo sabía, pero entonces ¿Por qué usaba esa postura imperfecta? Sacudió el pensamiento, tenía que aprovechar de atacar ahora que tenía oportunidad.

Issei cerró los ojos sintiendo su espada. Kokabiel se había acercado en un segundo y lo ataco sin dudar. Issei seria partido en tres pedazos.

Pareció ir en cámara lenta. Kiba podía verlo, pero nadie más.

El encuentro fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Issei tenía las piernas flexionadas y la espada extendida a un lado. Kokabiel estaba con una espada extendida a un lado y la otra al frente.

Kiba miraba incrédulo sin caber en su asombro.

— ¿Que fue…?

¡FRUUUSSSH!

El brazo derecho de Kokabiel cayó al suelo en tres trozos sin contar el dedo, varios cortes profundos salieron en su cuerpo y piernas. Todos generaron geiseres de sangre debido a lo profundo de los cortes antes de caer junto con el Cadre. Había sido picado en 22 partes dejando la más grande desde su torso, la cabeza y los peñones de sus brazos. Aun estaba vivo. Pero no duraría demasiado mientras un charco de sangre enorme se generaba en debajo.

— " _Esquivo el primer corte como si lo hubiera ensayado varias veces, fue demasiado rápido en cortar el brazo que lo había atacado a la vez que evitaba el segundo ataque y trazaba los cortes en el otro brazo y tomaba posición para seguir en el cuerpo, piernas y torso… Ni siquiera yo pude verlo todo a su tiempo ni ahora. Pero para hacer todo eso con los ojos cerrados…"_ —pensó Kiba analizando todo pero sin entender cómo pudo hacerlo.

Issei se acerco al caído que agonizaba en el suelo. Parecía que se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Cuando Issei estuvo a su vista quiso asesinarlo con su mirada.

—Hm…

—No te esfuerces—le atajo Issei cuando Kokabiel intentaba decir algo—. Ya no te queda más que unos segundos de vida. Debería dejarte morir, pero… —un aire siniestro cruzo los ojos de Issei, y solo Kokabiel pudo verlo—. Yo mismo quiero asesinarte.

Puso su mano en el pecho del caído y lo miro a los ojos sin lastima ni pizca de compasión o misericordia.

—Más tarde te daré la bienvenida al infierno.

Kokabiel desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado sin dejar rastro alguno de él o de su existencia. Issei se levanto dándose la vuelta. Su espada desapareció en su mano.

—Kokabiel… esta…

—Muerto…

Rias no cavia en su impresión. Pero eso ya no le importo. Ahora solo quería abrazarlo, y lo hizo siendo correspondida en su abrazo.

* * *

Issei caminaba junto a Rias en dirección al grupo de demonios. Todos, con la excepción de Akeno, miraban al pelirrojo con curiosidad. La pelirroja se coloco delante de él.

—Issei… ellos son los miembros de mi nobleza—presento la pelirrojo dejando que todos lo vieran aun con duda.

Issei les sonrió. Si supieran que él ya los conocía.

—Un placer. Soy Issei Gremory, hermano de Rias Gremory. Espero nos llevemos bien.

Y se notaba a leguas que eran hermanos, las similitudes eran más que obvias empezando por el cabello rojo un poco largo. Pero l impresión y la revelación de este hecho dejo a la mayoría atónitos. Pero la atención de Issei no espero a que superaran la primera impresión y fe directo con otras dos personas.

Raynare estaba de pie y parecía un poco avergonzada. Detrás de ella estaba la peli-azul, Kalawarner. Issei se acerco a ellas.

—Issei… yo… —parecía que Raynare no encontraba frase con la cual excusarse ante la mirada de su "novio" —. Me gustaría… digo, entiendo si me odias… ¡!

¡!

La impresión apareció en todos, y fue seguida de cerca por la incomodidad. Raynare estaba perpleja y tenía los ojos abiertos, se sonrojo visiblemente sin esperar nunca ese acto. Issei la había sujetado por las mejillas para atraerla así él y besarla. Parecía que no le importaba hacerlo enfrente de todos, no sentía ninguna vergüenza.

Kalawarner miraba esto con la boca abierta al igual que Rias. Akeno soltó un "ara, ara" mientras sostenía su mejilla sonrojada. Kiba desvió la vista con u sentimiento de incomodada y Rias ciertamente estaba echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡I-Issei! ¿Qué significa esto? —hablo Rias con irritación.

El pelirrojo saco su lengua de la boca de la morena antes de ver a su sonrojada hermana con descaro.

— ¿Quieres uno tú también? —le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta y descarada.

Rias se convirtió en un tomate.

— ¡Idiota!

Issei rio de buena gana. Volvió a ver a Raynare a los ojos. Aun no la había soltado.

—Sabes… no tienes que pedirme disculpas. Fue estúpido lo que hiciste, y mucho. Pero sería un idiota si te guardara rencor después de que me avisaras de todo. Al final nadie salió muy mal.

Raynare le sonrió con cierto pesar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable? No podía negar que le había encantado el beso inesperado que le dio… y quería otro.

Issei sonrió como si le adivinara el pensamiento. Pero la barreara caía y la vibración en su bolcillo indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Soltó a Raynare y saco su teléfono. E mensaje era de Vali.

[Vali: Sal de allí]

El mensaje tenía varios minutos de retraso, la barrera había impedido su llegada hasta ahora que la quitaban. Pero el aviso de su hermano no le sirvió cuando vio a todos los demonios que los rodearon. Eran cientos y todos lo miraban a él a no encontrar a Kokabiel.

— ¡Demonio de sangre pura renegado, Issei Gremory! ¡Está bajo arresto en nombre del Maou-sama por el homicidio de un anciano miembro del consejo!

Issei no evito sonreír en ese momento. Le parecía divertido que ahora llegara los refuerzos del inframundo. Una nueva barrera se mostro, esta impedía el uso de los círculos de trasporte o cualquier otro medio de escape mágico. Estos eran la elite del ejército demoniaco.

Y el que estaba liderándolos a todos no era más que el Maou Asmodeus, quien se encontraba despierto y alerta.

Fabium Asmodeus era uno de los actuales Maou y el responsable de la formación y adiestramiento del ejército, a pesar de eso pecaba de perezoso ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo. Salvo cuando tenía que hacer su trabajo, entonces se tomaba serio con gran esfuerzo.

Constituía en un hombre alto de calva cabeza, piel pálida y hombros anchos. Tenía buena complexión y ojos perezosos. Vestía una túnica con hombreras color morado claro salvo por las hombreras que eran más oscuras. Su poder también era uno de los más grandes del inframundo y su intelecto para el combate y la estrategia eran excepcionales. Aun así, era conocido como el Maou más débil de los cuatro. Poco le importaba eso.

La aparición del Maou hiso gracia en Issei. Acababa de enfrentar a un Cadre que incluso era mencionado en la biblia y ahora se le presentaba un Maou con la elite del inframundo. Suerte de no haber gastado demasiada energía en su enfrentamiento con Kokabiel.

—Es grato verlo despierto Maou Asmodeus—saludo Issei con formalidad.

Todos los demonios lo tenían como blanco. Tenía que meditar sus movimientos y acciones puesto que un acto comenzaría una batalla que prefería evitar. Pero que, sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a llevar.

—Hermano de Sirzechs. Vine personalmente por que se me notifico de un Cadre que amenazaba a dos herederas así como el futuro de las tres facciones. No obstante también tengo intenciones de llevármelo a usted conmigo… ya sea por l fuerza.

Issei bufo. Le gustaría verlo intentarlo.

—Nunca fue muy amable. Disculpe, nunca fue muy comunicador aun siendo un Maou. Sí, habéis venido por Kokabiel, pero lamentablemente abrían llegado tarde. Por fortuna, yo intervine y gracias a eso Kokabiel ahora está muerto. Creo que me deben un favor…

La tensión era palpable en ese lugar. Sona recién se unía a la escena junto a su nobleza.

— ¿Alguien puede corroborar esto? —pregunto mirando a los jóvenes.

Rias fue delante de todos sin acercarse a su hermano prudentemente.

—Yo y mi nobleza somos testigos. Vimos como Kokabiel fue abatido y eliminado por las manos de Issei.

El Maou la miro gravemente.

—Ten en cuenta que es tú hermano de quien se está hablando. Tú testimonio o el de tus sirvientes no es muy creíble.

Rias pareció irritada pero sería Issei quien hablara.

—Osas deshonrar el nombre del clan Gremory acusándolo de falso testimonio. Eso es poco prudente de su parte como Maou.

La voz de Issei era fría y no menos afectada que la de Rias.

—En ese caso yo también soy testigo de lo que ellos dicen.

La que intervino en esta ocasión fue Xenovia. Y antes de que el Maou preguntara ella se le adelanto.

—Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta. Y no tengo nada que ver aquí. Pero estoy motivada a acreditar las palabras de todos.

—Usted pertenece a la iglesia por lo que no tiene voz aquí. No obstante la señorita Sitri también hace de testigo y con ello se prueban estos argumentos. No obstante, este hecho puede acarrear con una nueva guerra y él que un demonio haya eliminado a uno de los líderes de Grigori es muy grave. Y usted aun es un criminal buscado por los demonios en el inframundo. El haber intervenido en este suceso no lo hace menos culpable de sus crímenes. Por lo que le vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Ira con nosotros por las buenas a por las malas?

Issei volvió a sonreír. La tensión volvía a crecer en el ambiente. Examino su situación… estaba solo y rodeado de cientos de demonios de una clase aparte. Más que eso, tenía al Maou Asmodeus de frente.

—" _¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, Ddraig?"_ —pregunto Issei a su inquilino interno.

[ _Sí. Pero es poco prudente… aunque no deja de ser muy emocionante_ ] —asintió el dragón. — [ _Pero tienes que ser más inteligente y no dejarte llevar por las emociones. Recuerda que tú hermana esta aquí_ ]

—" _Ya lo sé."_

El aura de Issei comenzó brotar de su cuerpo, en una cantidad mínima en comparación de los momentos en los que peleo contra Kokabiel.

—Issei Gremory, como hermano menor de Sirzechs he optado por llevarlo con vida. Pero viendo que no colabora, no me queda de otra que romperle algunos huesos.

El aura del Maou también se desato abrumando la de Issei por completo. Era inmensa y fácilmente comparable con la de Kokabiel. El suelo comenzó a agrietarse por la presión que hasta entonces había estado sometido. Saji sentía miedo, miedo de contemplar el poder de un Maou. Y todos los de la nobleza de Sona también sentían un poder así por primera vez.

La de anteojos hablo dirigiéndose a Issei. Ella no sabía lo que había pasado con Kokabiel pero había mentido al decir que había sido testigo. Por ende, no conocía nada sobre el alcance del pelirrojo.

— ¡Issei! Por amor a tú hermana no hagas una estupidez.

Pero la estupidez —según Issei— era no aprovechar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un Maou.

—No tengo intensión de cometer ninguna —hablo sin mirarla, sus ojos solo estaban para desafiar la autoridad de Fabium.

Issei se trono los dedos por encima de los guantes. Su desafío pareció ser aceptado cuando el Maou se quito la túnica y la arrojo a un lado. Ya no llevaba la túnica pero su ropa seguía siendo la de un noble, algo ajustado con su recio cuerpo.

—Entonces será por las malas—concluyo el Maou creando una decena de círculos mágicos alrededor de Issei.

(Inserten Be survivor de ZZ – es una de las canciones que más se adaptan a peleas como esta)

Todos los círculos brillaron disparando diversos ataques contra el pelirrojo. Ningún de los demonios lo había visto ni fueron capases de reaccionar.

¡BOOONNNGGG!

El humo se levanto y los círculos desaparecieron. Issei salió corriendo desde un costado de la nube de humo. Era ágil como un lince y no manifestaba más daño que los rasguños que ya antes tenía.

Otros tres círculos fueron creados en la mano del Maou que apunto contra Issei. Un rayo de poder demoniaco fue disparado contra él, pero Issei cambio su trayectoria en un milisegundo y sin bajar la velocidad. El ataque impacto en el suelo explotando e Issei ahora iba en contra del Maou.

— ¡Ataquen!

A la orden de un oficial los demás soldados comenzaron una repentina descarga de ataques dirigidos contra Issei. Todos los jóvenes tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto alejados de los ataques. La mayoría se encontraban débiles y no podían hacer mucho más que solo ver.

En la mano derecha de Issei apareció la espada. Mientras corría contra el Maou tuvo que saltar girando el cuerpo evitando que diferentes ataques le dieran. Él veía eso como si de cámara lenta se tratase, giraba su cuerpo en el aire evitando todos los ataques, arrojo su espada.

Fabium apenas movió la cabeza para evitar ser cortado por la espada. Issei retomo el suelo apoyado en un ángulo bajo con las piernas extendidas a los lados muy separadas, su mano estaba apoyada en el suelo. Tomo el impulso con su mano y el extra que le dieron sus piernas y salió arrojado contra el Maou como un proyectil.

Estuvo cerca de alcanzarlo cuando fue detenido y sujetado por diversas cuerdas de energía demoniaca. Fue sujetado del torso y de los abrazos por desenas de cuerdas. Muchos demonios lo sostenían desde las cuerdas. Estaba inmóvil.

—Te atrapamos.

Issei chasqueo la lengua forcejeando. Pero los demonios que lo sujetaban no le daban ninguna tregua. Sonrió y Fabium se extraño.

(Desde este punto cambien a "Nadie me va a dominar" en versión ingles o español según sus gustos)

Los ojos de Issei se encendieron y su poder emanado destruyo las cuerdas que lo sujetaban en su totalidad. Fabium ahora estaba a su alcance.

—" _El poder de la destrucción del clan Bael. ¿Cómo es que ahora lo posee?_ " —Pensó Fabium recordando que en registros aparecía que Issei no había heredado ese poder—. _"Al parecer lo mantuvo oculto."_

Se puso en guardia con un círculo mágico en su brazo que le funcionaria de escudo. Pero al primer golpe que el puño de Issei le dio, ese círculo se destrozo aturdiendo al Maou. Issei separo su pierna izquierda del suelo y giro sobre la otra alzando la primera mientras giraba.

Fabium estaba sorprendido. Pero sus reflejos le hicieron ver el siguiente golpe, una patada con el talón hacia su cabeza. Puso ambas manos para detenerla. Y la presión del golpe fue sentida en Maou. La sangre salió y bajo por su mejilla.

Con los dientes apretados Fabium sujeto la pierna de Issei antes de arrojarlo al aire en donde sería el blanco perfecto de los demás demonios.

Issei extendió sus miembros junto con sus diez alas de demonio. Este último hecho flagelo a todos. Las diez alas eran la señal de un demonio de clase suprema. Uno tan fuerte como un Maou.

Generalmente las alas las concedían los líderes de las facciones. Pero Issei era un renegado lo que indicaba que esas alas las habían ganado todas incrementando su poder.

Elevado en el aire con los brazos cruzados Issei miraba hacia abajo con superioridad, casi con complacencia. Los demonios a su alrededor poseían un máximo de cuatro pares dándoles un total de ocho. Y eso, solo en los más fuertes y de mayor rango.

—" _Pero tener diez alas de solo poder… eso solo significa que su poder va más allá al de un demonio común de doce alas… tal vez más allá del mío_ " —pensó con pesar—. _"Sirzechs… ¿en que tipo de demonio se ha convertido tu hermano?"_

Fabium ahora podía reconocer la amenaza latente en Issei. Ya no podía contenerse. Alzo el vuelo hasta quedar a la altura del pelirrojo y lo miro con seriedad. Ambos representaban todas sus alas siendo Fabium poseedor de doce de ellas. Pero mientras el Maou lo miraba con seriedad, Issei parecía estarse divirtiendo con todo aquello.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte siendo tan joven? Apuesto a que aun no has madurado como un demonio adulto y aun así…

—Volvemos a las palabras—comento Issei—. Mi fuerza depende de mí mismo.

—Eso me queda claro. Pero qué hiciste para volverte tan fuerte.

—Me esforcé—contesto sencillamente—. Digamos que soy un prodigio. Pero supongo que ahora me tomaras enserio.

¿Prodigio? No, todo tenía que ir más allá de eso. Pero se espanto cuando la idea cruzo por su cabeza.

—Acaso… tú eres un…—la amplia sonrisa en Issei pareció darle la respuesta. Inquieto se volteo a ver a Rias—. Pero eso quiere decir que ella…

—Sí… solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta ni tampoco ha despertado como tal.

Fabium volteo verlo con marcada molestia.

—Gremory… vaya clan de demonios. Ningún otro clan ha engendrado a tantos. Pero ¿sabes algo? Me abstengo de creer tus palabras.

—Como quieras. Pero si estás dispuesto a seguir peleando. Ten en cuenta que yo gane esta pelea.

—Aun no ganas.

— ¿Lo crees? —Y sonrió divertido— El único que a sangrado eres tú.

—Eso carece de relevancia si la pelea continua.

—Tú lo dijiste; si continua. —Y rio con marcada satisfacción mientras extendía las muñecas al frente—. Yo, Issei Gremory, demonio fugitivo del inframundo bajo el crimen de asesinato de un noble. Hoy ante todos ustedes como testigos, me entrego como prisionero sin más oposición, a la espera de mi juicio.

—¡!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué dijo?

Fabium pareció consternado así como impactado.

* * *

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Pregunto Rias viendo a su hermano esposado con unas esposas mágicas de robusta apariencia. Además de ello estaba sujeto también de los pies.

Esas eran esposas especiales. Llevarlas puestas significaba drenar toda la energía y poder del cuerpo, pero iban más allá de eso, limitaba también los movimientos y ralentizaba los sentidos. Por ello quienes las usaban siempre se sentían adormecidos. Claro que esta función era retirada en el juicio para que el prisionero estuviera del todo consciente de lo que pasaba.

Issei las llevaba puestas mientras estaba dentro de una prisión circular de dos metros en donde solo podía estar de pie. No podía apoyarse ni tocar las paredes debido a que estas estaban hechas de luz concentrada. El solo tocarlas le quemaría hasta el hueso.

Luego de haberse entregado le colocaron estas esposas. Eso había sido hace ya una semana y ahora estaba en la capital del inframundo en una prisión de máxima seguridad en donde llevaban a los prisioneros antes de sentenciarlos.

A Rias la habían dejado visitarlo a penas en ese momento y su tiempo era extralimitado.

Las ropas de Issei eran las mismas que las de hace una semana. El baño en ese lugar duraba 30 segundos y solo le disparaban agua a presión desde arriba durante unos momentos que desactivaban los barrotes de luz.

Él no se quejaba, había pasado cosas peores estando con Rizevim. Por lo menos ahora solo faltarían unas horas a que le dictaran sentencia. Si las cosas iban como él había planeado…

—La verdad es que no lo sé—contesto Issei encogiéndose de hombros.

Rias suspiro.

—Eres muy descuidado ¿Lo sabes? —Issei rio y a ella pareció molestarle—. ¿Cómo puedes reír en un momento como este? Sabes que el juicio no está a tú favor y si te condenan te confinaran al infierno congelado, cocitus. O aun peor. Podrían condenarte a pena de muerte.

—No me asusta nada de eso—comento con valor.

—Pero a mi si—revelo Rias conmoviéndolo con su mirada—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verte de nuevo? Viva. Por mucho tiempo no me había sentido tan feliz. Pero ahora que puedo perderte… yo… ¿qué voy a hacer si te condenan? ¿Por qué no escapaste cuando podías hacerlo?

—Porque quería estar contigo—contesto, esta vez sin sonreír, ella lo miro perpleja—. Cuando me abrazaste estaba muy contento…JA, mucho más de lo que nunca creí estarlo. La verdad es…que te quiero mucho Rias…

Rias se ruborizo. Aunque aun estaba molesta.

—Yo también te quiero. Pero eres un idiota. Tenias que haber huido.

—Supongo que lo soy. Pero ya me canse de huir.

El guardia llamo dándole aviso de salida. Rias no quería irse, deseaba quedarse más tiempo allí, más tiempo con su hermano. Pero no podía.

Sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro mientras ella se alejaba. Issei estaba tranquilo, y eso le inspiraba tranquilidad a ella también.

De nuevo solo aquel lugar. Faltaría una hora para que lo subieran a juicio. Ahora solo faltaría esperar. Sirzechs ya lo había visitado. Por lo que la siguiente persona que entro era un hombre de cabello rojo y largo con una barba de candado rodeando su boca. Estaba vestido con un traje blanco.

Hace mucho —tal vez demasiado— tiempo que no se veían el uno al otro. Pero una sonrisa afloro a los labios de Issei al ver de nuevo a quien siempre había sido su más duro juez.

—Padre… Ha sido un tiempo.

* * *

 **Salón del consejo – Días antes**

Los cuatro Maou se encontraban reunidos en sus respectivos tronos dentro del salón. Los ancianos representantes de los pilares demoniacos estaban allí también.

—Entonces, Maou Asmodeus-sama, ¿Cuál es su reporte que hizo que llamara a todo el consejo? —hablo el archiduque, Agares.

El Maou mencionado, impresionantemente despierto, dio inicio al tema a tratar.

—La razón por la que todos están aquí hoy. Es para decidir el destino de Issei Gremory…

—Ya sabemos que lo ha capturado. Su destino es se revelara cuando se le dicte sentencia —hablo el anciano de Agares interrumpiendo al Maou.

—Ese sería el caso —asintió Fabium—. Pero yo no lo he capturado. Él mismo se ha entregado.

—Error que podría costarle la vida.

—Lord Agares. Le agradecería si dejara de interrumpirme—dijo Fabium alto de la interrupción.

—Sí, su alteza.

Incluso siendo demonios de los más ancianos. Los miembros del consejo tienen rangos inferiores al de los Maou. Por consiguiente que aun tengan que guardar respeto y obedecer a sus órdenes. Cosa que a varios les molestaba.

—Continuando con mí informe. Hay testigos que afirman que el Cadre Kokabiel fue eliminado por Issei. Esto me lleva lo corrobore yo mismo al enfrentarlo.

— ¿Issei peleo contigo? —pregunto Sirzechs alzando una ceja.

—Sí. Nos está demás decir que en nuestro enfrentamiento revelo un total de diez alas.

Las murmuraciones entre los ancianos no se hicieron esperar. El lord de Sitri se levanto de su asiento tomando la palabra.

— ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Solo los Maou pueden otorgar las más alas a un demonio. Ninguna otra facción puede hacer eso a menos que el demonio el particular se haya vuelto tan poderoso que las alas brotaran por si solas de su espalda.

—En efecto. Me temo que eso fue lo que paso en este caso —asintió Fabium desatando una nueva murmuración entre los ancianos. Fabium continuo—, no sé cómo. Pero Issei ha alcanzado un nivel igual o incluso superior al de un líder de facción. Además, sospecho que al igual que Sirzechs o Ajuka, él también es un súper demonio.

El alboroto en la sala estallo siendo prontamente apaciguado por el Maou de cabello rojo. Sirzechs. Fabium continúo:

—Además de eso —de un círculo mágico saco una espada, era la espada de Issei que ahora flotaba siendo sostenida por dos círculos mágicos—. En posesión de Issei se encontrar esta espada. No es normal. Pero tampoco sé que la hace especial. Confió en que Ajuka pueda descifrarlo.

Y la espada froto hasta estar con frente al Maou de cabello verde. Este la tomo mirándola un momento antes de guardarla.

—La revisare más tarde en mi laboratorio. También creo conveniente hacerle unos exámenes a Issei.

Sirzechs se monstro de acuerdo ante eso.

— ¿Algo más que debamos saber? —pregunto el Maou Sirzechs.

—Eso sería todo.

Y con ello Fabium regreso a su trono. Sirzechs tomo la palabra.

—Me interesa saber que piensa el consejo de este tema.

Comenzaron las murmuraciones entre los ancianos. Estaban debatiendo en qué hacer con él actual prisionero. Al final de varios minutos, el archiduque se levanto para declarar:

—El consejo se encuentra dividido. Pero dos conclusiones son obvias; La primera, es evidente que Issei Gremory es una amenaza con su poder actual. Si dejamos que madure como un demonio podría convertirse en un grave problema si llegara a estar en nuestra contra. En otro caso, si estuviera en nuestro bando, sería un exponente muy valioso. Pensando en esto el consejo ha coincidido en dos opciones: hay que asesinarlo ahora que está en nuestras manos. O de lo contrario, hay que volverlo nuestro aliado.

Los Maou pensaron las opciones cada quien por separado y en silencio.

—Quien está a favor de ejecutar a Issei Gremory—dijo el archiduque luego de un ato de meditación. La decisión final pertenecía a los Maou.

* * *

Nuevamente padre e hijo se miraron a las caras después de tantos años. Zeoticus Gremory sonrió genuinamente, parecía estar conmovido.

—Issei… no sabes… en serio, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de toda la presión que siempre puse sobre ti. Verdaderamente lo lamento, pero, hasta el día de hoy que supe que estabas vivo. Nunca… nunca me sentí tan aliviado… pero al saber que ahora tú podrías morir… aun cuando ya no estabas, aun entonces sentía que estabas vivo. Pero ahora que estas aquí… tú puedes… Quiero pedirte perdón por todo.

Issei miraba a aquel hombre impresionado tanto como conmovido. Su padre que siempre se había mostrado reacio y dura con él. Ahora estaba inquieto y muy preocupado, un arrepentimiento genuino marcaba su rostro. Miro a Issei, su hijo, con verdadero afecto de padre.

—Siempre fui buen padre… siempre fui cariñoso con todos mis hijos… pero contigo, siempre fue distinto. Tal vez porque en ti siempre me veía a mi mismo cuando era joven. Tan inexperto y con siempre decepcionante. Pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar. No te culpo por ayudar a esa nekomata, en mi juventud yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… pero me desmorono al saber que existe la posibilidad de enterrar a un hijo. Quiero que sepas que te amo. Te amo tanto como a tus hermanos.

Por vez primera. Issei veía como lagrimas salían de los ojos de su padre.

—Yo… nunca te he guardado rencor, ni a ti ni a mi madre. Son mis padres y aunque estén lejos yo los quiero —hablo Issei con genuina verdad—. Yo mismo entiendo que no puedan ayudarme. Lo prefiero así. Y te doy las gracias por ser mi padre, no sería la mitad de lo que soy ahora sin ti.

Ambos se miraron, los ojos lagrimosos de Zeoticus estaban impresionados por las palabras de su hijo. Con un soplido sonrió de igual forma que Issei.

—Eso me alegra más de lo que puedo expresar.

—Por cierto. ¿Cómo esta mama? —pregunto Issei causando que Zeoticus riera con pesar.

—Tú madre me ha despreciado desde tú partida. Aun me quiere, pero su orgullo se rehúsa a perdonarme.

Issei rio de buena gana, un poco burlón claro está.

—Viejo, ¿entonces te toco dormir en el sofá? —la sorna de Issei le daba gracia a su padre aun cuando este parecía búrlense de él.

—Lamentablemente, ese sofá se ha vuelto un amigo muy cercano —ninguno pudo evitar reírse—. Ya conoces a tú madre, es más estricta que yo en todo.

—Y que lo digas. Yo mismo fui víctima de su cólera en más de una ocasión. Pero por nada en el mundo cambiaria mi familia.

Nuevamente la nostalgia los invadía ambos. El guardia dio aviso de que Issei pronto subiría a que le dictaran una sentencia. Pues le llamaban juicio por formalidad, par nadie era secreto que esto era una sentencia.

—Ya tengo que retirarme—un aire triste invadió el rostro de Zeoticus.

—No te preocupes, padre. Yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir—y salió dejándolo solo.

—Nunca lo hago—dijo Issei más para sí mismo.

 _[¿Como estas tan seguro de salir de esta?]_ —le pregunto Ddraig.

—" _Los demonios no me mataran. Y en caso de que lo hagan, ya ordene a Akame de que intervenga en mi ejecución_."

 _[Esa chica es muy devota a ti. Deberías recompensar su fidelidad. Pero ¿en qué momento le avisaste de esto?]_

Issei sonrió, había previsto todas las posibilidades y planeado algo en todos los casos. Comunicarse con su caballero había sido la parte más difícil. Pero lo había hecho.

— " _¿Recuerdas mí encuentro en el Heimhell?"_

 _[Como olvidarlo. Fenrir casi te arranca la mano]_

—" _Bueno, Fenrir tiene mucho que ver en mis planes. El collar que le puse lo convierte en mi familiar, su sumisión ante mi fue prueba de ello."_

 _[¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?]_

—" _Elemental. Mientras Fenrir tenga ese collar puesto puede viajar a mi posición en unos segundos dependiendo del lugar en el que este. Lo sincronice con la espada, y vi como era traída al inframundo._ "

 _[Ya entiendo. Usas esa espada como catalizador, en donde se encentre la espada Fenrir puede ser transportado. Pero como harás para avisarle]_

—" _De eso se encargan los medios. Me aprovecho de que las sentencias y las ejecuciones sean públicas. Gracias a esto cuento con que Akame solo tenga que ver las noticias."_

 _[En el mundo humano no llegan las noticias del inframundo. ¿Ella como las verá?]_

—" _Ya te dije que mi espada es un catalizador que puede invocar a Fenrir. Pero además de ello también funciona de otra forma, en lugar de trasportar materia, también trasporta mensajes en forma de pensamientos. Antes use esta función para llevarlo al mundo humano y avisarlo de todo."_

 _[¿En qué momento lo hiciste?]_

—" _Cuando aun tenía mi espada. En el segundo en que la nube de humo me cubrió después del ataque de Fabium. Luego pude arrojar la espada fuera del campo de la barrera para que Fenrir fuese trasportado a Kuoh. Ahora que Fenrir sabe todo esto, ya habrá encontrado a Akame y se hablan trasportado al inframundo por medio de la espada."_

 _[Nunca dejas de impresionarme ¿Cuándo pensaste en este plan?]_ —comento Ddraig asombrado.

—" _En el momento que vi llegar a los demonios. Supo que no me dejarían escapar y tuve que pensar en un plan B."_

 _[¿Plan B?]_

—" _Eres un poco retrasado. No importa, luego de saber de lo que soy capaz los demonios me pueden hacer dos cosas. La primera es que me Absorten de mis crímenes con la condición de volver al bando de los demonios, garantice esta opción cuando me enfrente a Asmodeus, después de todo, los demonios son seres avariciosos que les gustaría tener un fuerte aliado como yo de su lado. La segunda opción es que me consideren una amenaza extrema a su bando, en ese caso me ejecutaran. Para lo que ya tengo el plan B."_

Ddraig guardo silencio largo rato.

 _[Eres la persona más increíble que he visto, es aterrador pensar que seas tan inteligente con tú fuerza]_ —expreso Ddraig de forma orgullosa al reconocer en Issei a su portador más prometedor.

—" _Ahora solo tengo que esperar mi sentencia._ "

Solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos para cuando el círculo de luz en el que se encontraba comenzara a subir. Al terminar su ascenso se encontró aun con las manos esposadas a la espalda y los pies en esa jaula de luz.

Miro a su alrededor. Era una sentencia pública tal como lo había esperado de antemano. Sus padres y sus hermanos estaban presentes, miembros y herederos de otros clanes también estaban presentes en ese lugar. Todo el consejo se encontraba reunido también. Varias cámaras lo enfocaron al salir, lo enfocaban a él.

—" _Como lo esperaba. Este juicio será transmitido en todo el inframundo."_

En el trono que estaba justo frente a él, había tomado asiento su juez. Un anciano conocido por todos, un hombre tan viejo que vivió en los tiempos en que el Lucifer original aun vivía. Su cabellera y sus ojos eran de color azul y rojo siendo dividido en el medio de su cabellera.

Issei estaba serio ante este juez que sin dudas tendría más que una razón para guardarle rencor.

—El juez que dictara este juicio es el honorable líder de una de las casas demoniacas que no aparecen en los 72 pilares—comenzó a anunciar uno de los demonios—. Con ustedes, el honorable Mephistopheles.

Todos se sentaron ante la señal del demonio Mephistopheles. Este no apartaba la mirada del pelirrojo ni este de él. Parecía que cada uno se conocía aunque nunca se hubieran visto en persona, ni entablado algún tipo de comunicación.

Mephistopheles al fin aparto la mirada para ver los documentos que se encontraban en la mesa. Eran de la sentencia que en ese momento tendría que dar. Arrugo el seño, no le gustaba mucho lo que decía.

—Issei Gremory, hijo de la casa Gremory y antiguo heredero de la misma. Se te sentenciando por dos crímenes…

—" _Dos crímenes. ¿Qué quiere decir con ello? Issei solo es responsable de un crimen."_

Y al igual que el pensamiento de Sona, todos los otros relacionados también estaban repasando este pensamiento.

—Primer crimen: a una edad de 13 años fuiste el autor de un asesinato a un demonio de rango mayor. Un líder de un clan del cual no había heredero lo que implica la destrucción de todo el clan. ¿Cómo te declaras ante esta acusación?

Las miradas se posaron en Issei, este no parecía ser afectado.

—Culpable—mintió.

Los Gremory sabían que esto era mentira. Kuroka es había revelado la verdad años atrás antes de que se fuera. Pero ninguno decía nada, no podían.

Mephistopheles continúo.

—También estas siendo juzgado por un crimen menos conocido. El haber atentado contra mi casa al robar unos objetos que se encontraban bajo mi posesión y, en tú hurto, haber destruido por completo una de mis propiedades. ¿Cómo te declaras?

—Culpable.

Las murmuraciones empezaron pero el juez los mando a callar con una ola mirada. Zeoticus quería intervenir, pero esto era una sentencia lo que indicaba que cualquier intervención seria juzgada como un crimen. Ellos desconocían este crimen. Venelana miro a Sirzechs, este le asintió. El Maou era el único que conocía este pecado.

—De tú primer pecado se te ha perdonado todo y con ello se te permite volver y retomar tú antigua posición con la condición de que estarás bajo vigilancia constante en el territorio de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri. Y luego de un análisis completo del Maou Belcebú.

Fue como si le quitaran la guillotina del cuello. Un sentimiento de alivio invadió a su familia. Mephistopheles continúo.

—De tú segundo pecado: se te absortara del crimen siempre y cuando devuelvas a mi posesión los objetos que habéis robado. En caso de haberlos perdido, el afectado en cuestión (yo), te castigara de acuerdo a lo que vea justo. ¿Tienes mis pertenencias en tú poder?

—No.

El hombre afilo su mirada analizando con ella al joven.

—Te declaro mentiroso pues en ti persigo un leve rastro de uno de esos objetos.

—Lo que digo verdad—se defendió Issei—. Ambos objetos estuvieron en mi posesión durante un tiempo relativo y corto. Perdí la espada hace mucho, casi de inmediato de haberla tomado. Pero el otro objeto aun lo tengo. O mejor dicho, el otro objeto ahora forma parte de mí.

—Explícate.

—No hay mucho que explicar. El segundo objeto ahora forma parte de mí, se convirtió en mi corazón. Usted mismo puede saberlo.

Mephistopheles arrugo el seño. En verdad podía hacerlo.

—En caso de que sea removido perderá su función y tanto yo como mí corazón moriremos. No estoy en condición de hacerle entrega de él.

—En ese caso sabes el responsable tendrá que sentenciar tú castigo. Por consiguiente declaro que tú castigo será la muerte…

Sirzechs se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a hablar. Pero sería Issei quien se le adelantaría.

—Ese sería el caso. Pero matar una vida que ya ha sido perdonada es estúpido además de que usted será acusado de asesinato. El robo de objetos no se paga con la muerte.

—Ya tenía en cuenta este hecho. Sin embargo, no se considera un crimen si la muerta es mediante un duelo.

Issei sonrió.

—Supongo que usted será el juez de este duelo—el anciano asintió—. Entonces ¿Cuáles serán los términos de este duelo?

—Primero, no podrás hacer uso del poder de la destrucción que posees. Segundo, enfrentaras a dos oponente que yo escogeré personalmente. Tercero, pelearas bajo las cadenas que ahora posees.

— ¡Eso es una infamia! ¡Pelear bajo esos términos es igual a ser ejecutado! —exclamo lord Gremory.

Pero ninguno le prestó atención estaban centrados en un duelo de miradas. Issei pareció confiado.

—Acepto los términos siempre y cuando me den mi espada para pelear.

—Que así sea—accedió Mephistopheles. Luego sonrió maliciosamente—. Tus oponentes serán; el ex rey dragón, meteor blazer, Tannin. Y el Maou al que has desafiado y ofendido, Fabium Amadeus.

Ambos nombrados estaban presentes y se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Algún inconveniente?

—Ninguno—dijo el Maou.

—Ninguno—hablo el pequeño Dragón.

—Entonces, dentro de una hora se efectuara el evento en el coliseo de los ratings games. Nos vemos entonces.

 **Fin capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero no haberme tardado demasiado en la actualización. Siendo sincero este capítulo me gusto desde el principio al final. En un comienzo no esperaba que fuera así, pero admito que me gusto el resultado.**

 **Un total de 9.100 palabras. Así que lamento si se me fue algún error de ortografía.**

 **Bueno, no tengo demasiado tiempo. Por lo que ahora me despido hasta la próxima.**


	22. The Duel

**Reviews:**

 **GhostPichichi97:** No te he hecho esperar mucho. Mata las ansias ya que te traigo la actualización.

 **MidnightRider01:** Arigato por el apoyo. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y me encanto la forma en la que te expresaste. Espero que este también te guste.

 **:** Gracias por el review. :-)

 **Harima Nara:** Ni tanto como malabares. No si tomar eso como una ofensa ¿?

 **AeroSmith 21:** Compa, ese número me recuerda a Eyeshield 21. Compañero ¿de dónde salió el Simpson? Me alegra que te gustara. Pero al menos no te hago esperar demasiado para este próximo capitulo. Nos vemos.

 **A. R. López:** Y guala, el capitulo llego en un tiempo menor que el anterior. Y el brindis te lo doy con whisky 12 años de mi parte. Buena pregunta, supongo que eso se responde entre este y el próximo capítulo. Agradezco que te hayas hecho entender de mejor forma. La nobleza de Issei, una sola pieza en seis años de poseer las piezas, xD. En cambio la respuesta que tendrás confió en que te deje helado. Nos leemos luego.

 **Fernando Murillo:** Pues aquí te lo traigo bien calientito y recién sacado de la computadora, jejeje.

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. El word no detecta ningún error de ortografía. Claro que, también pasa que se equivoca.**

* * *

 **Capitulo-22:** ElDuelo.

Se encontraba en una especie de celda dentro del coliseo. Le agradaba que la luz del candil fuera leve y no iluminara demasiado. A excepción de ello, el resto del lugar estaba a oscuras.

Tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, particularmente en sus muñecos en donde se encontraban las esposas que lo limitaría en este encuentro próximo. Sus oponentes eran monstruo en términos de poder. Ahora solo pensaba en su estrategia, una mejor forma de enfrentarlos.

De repente sonrió levantando su mirada al frente.

—Eres sensacional—elogio a las sombras—. Entrar a este lugar sin ser notada aun con toda la seguridad que debe encontrarse fuera. Nuevamente me impresiona tú sigilo.

De la sombra en la que estaba puesta su vista salió una silueta femenina. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos como los de él, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra un poco grande. Se trataba de Akame.

La expresión de la chica era serie y reprochable. Al parecer le molestaba ver a su amo en esa situación en la que se encontraba. Pero para Issei siempre era un placer ver a Akame, y esta vez no era la excepción. Inevitablemente le sonrió con calidez.

—Has estado ocupado últimamente—comenzó Akame, su tono de reproche causo que Issei se encogiera de hombros—. Eliminar a un líder de Grigori, enfrentar a un Maou y por demos entregarte a la facción de demonios en donde te buscaban como un criminal.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Los problemas parece que me persiguen.

—Te entregaste al inframundo por propia voluntad. Sabias que tú vida estaría en riesgo desde el momento en el que te entregaste.

—Era una apuesta que podía correr.

— ¿Lo haces para volver a formar parte de la facción de demonios? —inquirió Akame.

Pero Issei negó con la cabeza.

—No, si quieres saber. Lo hago para que los demonios me dejen en paz. En caso de que me quisieran ejecutar ya había tenido un plan de respaldo.

— ¿Tenías planeado esto desde un inicio?

—Mentiría si dijera que sí. Claro que ni siquiera yo puedo predecir todo lo que puede pasar. Encontrarme en esta situación es prueba de ello. Pero enfrentarme a dos oponentes como esos, vaya que era una oportunidad.

— ¿Sabes que en este duelo esta e juego tú vida? Claro que lo sabe. Eso te vuelve un idiota.

Issei se levanto acercándose a los barrotes de la celda. Akame estaba detrás de ellos a solo un paso de él.

—Oh, preciosa. Aun no tienes idea.

En ese momento ambos se miraban a los ojos de forma extraña aunque similares.

—A propósito. ¿Dónde está Fenrir?

— ¿El lobo? Me sorprende que tuvieras una mascota como esa. Se encuentra bien, fuera de este lugar.

En ese momento escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras. Akame volvió a desaparecer en las sombras e Issei volteo a ver a su visitante.

No se trataban de otras personas más que del mismo padre de Issei y la hermana del mismo.

—Issei, ¿Por qué aceptaste esos términos? Tenias que entender que te quieren muerto.

Las palabras de su padre estaban cargadas de preocupación, aunque eran ciertamente algo regañonas.

—Ise… si te pasa algo… yo…

—Nada me pasara. Lo prometo—hablo Issei interrumpiendo a Rias que parecía a punto de llorar—. Es más, tengo pensado ganar este duelo.

—Issei—volvió a hablar Zeoticus—, entiendo que estés confiado. Aun eres joven y te crees invencible aunque no lo seas. Pero este duelo no es un juego y tus oponentes son demonios de clase suprema. Tú aun no has llegado a la madures como un demonio. Arrepiéntete, rehúsate a combatir bajo estos términos y pide que los cambien. Sirzechs te apoyara para que lo hagan.

—Nada de eso. Yo acepte todo esto y no voy a retractarme. He de seguir vivo porque tengo mi objetivo. Ya les prometí que no voy morir y que saldré vivo de esta. Ahora, por favor, retírense. Ya casi comienza el duelo.

Zeoticus sujeto a su hijo por la nuca y junto su frente con la de él. Al separarse no le dijo nada, no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Rias también lo abrazo a través de los barrotes.

De nueva cuenta Issei quedaba solo. Y Akame volvía a aparecer desde las sombras. Estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero algo reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Que sucede…?

Akame lo abrazo sin decirle nada. Los barrotes no fueron ningún impedimento para que sus cuerpos se sintieran con el roce. Issei se sonrojo en un primer momento antes de corresponder el abrazo con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Akame mostraba una especie de afecto como ese.

—No tienes que prometerme nada. Estaré para ti sin importar que— lo dijera ella al oído de él sin separarse del abrazo.

E Issei, por primera vez, se sintió indefenso. Fue como si esas palabras resonaran en su cabeza demostrándole que no era tan impenetrable como quería aparentar.

Akame se aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos desde cerca. Él vio la sonrisa en ella, era distinta a cualquier otra que antes le hubiese visto, era genuina. La chica le acerco sus labios y lo beso en la mejilla, un casta beso que lo conmovió más por su significado que por cualquier otra cosa.

—No mueras.

Le susurro ella. Y el de igual manera le respondió.

—No lo hare.

Y se alejaron dejando un metro de distancia entre ellos. Ella se quito la chaqueta dejándola envuelta como si escondiese algo en ella, y luego se la dio.

—Espero que puedas usarla. La personalice para ti

Y sin mediar media palabra más se fue. Issei desenvolvió la chaqueta sonriendo al ver el regalo que escondía. Luego se puso la chaqueta descubriendo que era de hecho una gabardina que le quedaba casi justa, siendo que a Akame le quedaba grande.

En ese momento un guardia demonio bajo cargando con una caja. Se la entrego le aviso que pronto comenzaría el duelo. Issei vio dentro de la casa descubriendo que contenía su espada y las botas con espuelas que antes le habían quitado. Se preparo para el combate colocándose también los guantes que quedaban al roce con los grilletes que lo condicionaban.

—" _Estoy listo."_

Las rejas se abrieron dejándole paso a través de un enorme pasillo que conectaba con la gran puerta que le dejaría en la arena de los rating games.

* * *

 **En Grigori**

Todos los cadres de Grigori se encontraban reunidos en una misma sala, Vali también se encontraba con ellos. Y enfrente de todos se encontraba una pantalla en la que se veía la trasmisión del coliseo.

Todos tenían un aspecto de seriedad absoluta. Y las miradas estaban puestas en el pelirrojo que era su aliado. El hijo adoptivo de Azazel.

Pero una de las más preocupadas por este asunto sin duda alguna era Penemue. Antigua maestra de armas del mismo.

Azazel se preguntaba internamente en lo que Issei planeaba. Era un enigma que no lograba descifrar.

—" _¿Por qué te has dejado capturar?"_ —pensó el Gobernador aun sin entender los motivos de Issei.

* * *

 **En la arena**

Gran parte del inframundo se encontraba presente en las gradas de la arena. El duelo en el que lucharía un Maou así como también participaría el ex rey Dragón, Tannin. Se había vuelto un evento bastante popular en l única hora que hubo de anticipo. Pero eran pocos los que sabían contra quien lucharían.

Unos pensaban que sería contra uno de los otros Maou y otros creían que sería contra el campeón de los rating games. Pero la realidad estaba más alejada de todo eso.

Y la realidad de ese enfrentamiento era la única razón por la que ella se encontraba allí.

Esdeath Partas se encontraba presente en lo alto de las gradas del coliseo. De pie junto con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en uno de los enormes pilares que sostenían la edificación.

A pesar de que Rizevim le había quitado la encomienda de esa misión alegando que ya se había resuelto. Ella aun tenía varios asuntos que atender con el pelirrojo en cuestión. Además, la caza del mismo le resultaba complicadamente divertida. Pero ahora sabia donde estaba.

—" _Ahora veré de que eres capaz."_

Le tenía cierta envidia debido a que podría enfrentarse a dos oponentes de gran calibre. Aunque también estaba ansiosa por ver cómo era en realidad.

En el centro de la enorme arena ya se encontraban el Demonio Dragón, Tannin y el actual Maou Asmodeus. Y por fin, las puertas se abrieron para que un pelirrojo saliera vistiendo unas botas negras con espuelas un pantalón vaquero azul muy oscuro y una camiseta y una gabardina negras junto a unos guantes de pelea blancos con rojo. Se sorprendió al ver que era solo un joven menor que ella, tendría unos dos años menos que los que ella tenía, además de ser guapo y alto su mirada reflejaba una confianza única a pesar de tener las manos encadenadas por una cadena con grilletes. Eso le gusto de él.

Ahora solo quería ver el duelo próximo.

* * *

Issei camino por la arena sin ser afectado por la gran cantidad de gente que estaba en las gradas. El coliseo era gigantesco y muy amplio, tanto que Tannin con todo su enorme tamaño se podía mover con facilidad.

Al llegar al centro de la arena Issei los vio a ambos. Falbium vestido con una armadura extravagante como la que usaría un príncipe o rey. Y Tannin, un dragón de 20 metros parado en dos patas, de piel morada muy oscura. Tenía dos cuernos amarillos salidos de su cabeza y curvados hacia adelante y ojos igualmente morados.

Se encontraban uno al lado del otro. E Issei los miro a los dos. Sirzechs apareció flotando sobre un círculo mágico sobre el campo de batalla. Su imagen era transmitida a través de las pantallas.

—Issei Gremory, si ganas este duelo ¿Qué quieres que te dé?

La pregunta del pelirrojo era algo que todos os miembros del concejo esperaban. A varios les disgustaba pero no tenían otra opción que guardar silencia. Ya que Issei era un demonio, tenían que darle un premio de ganar este duelo.

El pelirrojo menor miro a toda la gente en las gradas y su imagen apareció en las pantallas. A voz firme grito lo que deseaba.

— ¡Este combate lo ganare por mi! No me interesa volver a formar parte de los demonios. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz de ahora en adelante.

Los rumores corrieron por las gradas y a través del concejo que se encontraba presente. Sirzechs cerró los ojos como con pesar. Luego los abrió.

—Que así sea.

Sirzechs acababa de entender algo. Issei ya no quería formar parte de la facción de demonios, pero quería que estos dejaran de perseguirlo como aun criminal. Aunque varios puntos le quedaban inconclusos.

Issei se volteo a ver a sus oponentes. Develo su espada y corto la cadena que limitaba los movimientos de sus manos. Esto no era ilegal ya que había accedido a usarlas más no a la posibilidad de destruirlas. Claro que los grilletes que permanecían en sus manos aun funcionaban sin la cadena. Pero la facilidad con la que esa espada había cortado la cadena había pasmado a más de uno e irritado a Mephistopheles.

— ¿Quién me enfrentara primero? —pregunto el pelirrojo con descaro y arrogancia.

Tannin resoplo dejando que una nube de humo saliera por su nariz.

—El ex Rey Dragón, Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. O será acaso Falbium Asmodeus, uno de los cuatro príncipes del inframundo.

Tannin se paro delante de Issei.

—Te enfrentaremos uno a la vez y nos intercambiaremos cada tanto para sea más parejo. Yo te enfrentare primero—le revelo Tannin—. Pero no creas que seré amable.

Issei sonrió sin gratitud. Extendió su brazo izquierda con la espada a un costado y con su otra mano apoyada en su espalda hiso una reverencia como la que haría un caballero o un mayordomo.

—Issei Gremory. Y tampoco pienso contenerme—dijo aun inclinado.

—" _Tener modales en un combate es estúpido. Bajar la defensa de esa forma es un error cuando el combate esta por empezar"_ —pensó Tannin arrojando sus garras contra Issei, estaba dispuesto a adiestrarlo en ese punto.

Pero con la cabeza inclinada Tannin no pudo ver la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Issei. Y fue solo un rápido movimiento.

 **[Cortador de la Creación: Extase]**

Fu rápido y limpio. El dolor llego a la mano de Tannin inmediatamente, dos de sus dedos cayeron al suelo cubriendo a Issei de sangre. En su mano derecha Issei sostenía unas enormes tijeras con hojas manchadas de sangre.

No perdió medio segundo en arrojar la espada contra Tannin y enterrarla en su hombro y siguió tomando carrera por el brazo lastimado, Tannin intento quitárselo, aun no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba. Issei salto de su brazo evitando el movimiento del otro. Y entonces fue directo contra el mentón de Tannin. El Dragón abrió las fauces de donde pronto se asomaría un rayo de fuego.

 _ **[Scourge Impact]**_ (Impacto del Flagelo)

Pero Issei lo alcanzo antes de que el fuego llegara a salir. El golpe al mentón de Tannin retumbo en la arena y el dragón cayó sobre su espalda con Issei sobre su pecho. El pelirrojo alzo y abrió las tijeras con ambas manos, la garganta del dragón estaba completamente expuesta.

Y abría dado el golpe de gracia si antes un torrente de poder demoniaco no se lo llevase de lleno. Aun así, cayo de pie decenas de metros más atrás.

En las gradas la gente no cavia en el asombro. A penas habían transcurrido unos segundos de comenzado el combate y Tannin se había visto en la línea de muerte. Este sin duda, sería uno de los combates más épicos en la historia del inframundo.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Pregunto uno de los miembros del concejo. Zekram Bael seria quien le respondiera.

— ¿No lo entiendes? El chico se expuso apropósito de que Tannin lo atacara con confianza. Entonces saco aquellas tijeras de sus ropas y con ellas cortos sus dedos. Se aprovecho del aturdimiento de Tannin para seguir atacándolo y sacarlo del combate de forma rápida. Si Falbium no hubiera intervenido no dudo que Tannin estuviera en camino a la enfermería, por no decir a la morgue.

—Por grande que sean esas tijeras. La piel de un Dragón es extremadamente dura, si un arma normal intenta cortarla se vería destruida—añadió otro anciano.

—En efecto, eso pasaría. Pero esas tijeras no son normales. Lo que me interesa saber, es ¿de donde las saco?

De vuelta al combate. Falbium se acerco al derribado Tannin sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo.

—" _Ya no tengo ninguna duda. Para derribar a un Dragón como Tannin de esa forma tiene que tratarse de un verdadero monstruo."_ —pensó Falbium.

Tannin se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca. Hace demasiado tiempo que no recibía un golpe semejante que lo aturdiera de esa forma. Recordó las palabras del Maou: _No te precipites ni te confíes. El niño al que enfrentaremos usas cada oportunidad que le dan para atacar. Confiarse sería un error que pagarías con la derrota. Lo mejor será que peleemos a la misma vez._

Sin embargo Tannin no le había hecho caso y ahora probaba de primera mano el punto del Maou.

— ¿Aun crees que es solo un niño?

Tannin se levanto del suelo mirando sus dedos faltantes, el del medio el anular habían sido cortados de su mano derecha y la sangre aun brotaba.

—Ahora entiendo a que te referías…

— ¡Seguirán hablando, o piensan pelear en serio! —el grito de Issei interrumpió sus palabras.

Tannin se quito el mondadientes que estaba incrustado en su hombro antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

—" _Gracias, Akame. Esta Teigu me ayudara mucho en este combate."_ —agradeció mentalmente a su caballero mientras físicamente se preparaba para el combate contra ambos oponentes.

Su espada se encontraba algo lejos de su alcance. No sería buena idea correr por ella. Con un giro de su mano izquierda enrollo la cadena en sus nudillos.

Las tijeras que poseía eran enormes pero muy livianas. Su forma afilada era muy resistente y según lo que Akame le informo pueden cortar cualquier cosa en ese mundo. Le pareció agradable en color rojizo que tenían y el dragón que estaba grabado en el engranaje que sostenía los filos.

(El Extase original es de color morado y tiene un osito. Recuerden las palabras de Akame: _La modifique para ti – para este momento inserten BANGARANG de EXKRILLEX_ )

Issei corrió contra ellos. Freno su avance de improviso al tiempo que arrojaba un ataque con su poder demoniaco. Tannin escupió una cantidad de fuego increíble. Que arraso con el ataque de Issei como si fuera nada.

Pero el pelirrojo ahora se encontraba en el aire y una nueva esfera de poder les fue arrojada. El Maou la bloqueo con un círculo mágico.

—" _Que débil_ "—pensó comparando el ataque con los de su encuentro anterior.

Issei estaba limitado en el uso de la magia. La única razón para hacer uso de algo tan débil seria solo para una distracción.

Y el pensamiento del Maou parecía acertar cuando vio que Issei había recuperado su espada. Tannin se abalanzo contra él usando sus alas para mantenerse alejado del suelo.

La gran cantidad de fuego que era capaz de escupir era abrumadora. Por más que Issei corría no lograba escapar del fuego que se propagaba. Tannin resultaba molesto. En un momento en el que detuvo sus movimientos, Issei fue conectado de nuevo por un ataque del Maou. Pero no les daría el gusto de que lo vieran caer al suelo.

Esdeath reconocía que era muy audaz. Y también lo veía como un hábil guerrero. Sonreía al ver este combate.

Coloco las tijeras en su espalda y empuño su espada. Avanzaba por tierra contra el Maou que lo acribillaba junto con Tannin a costa de ataques mágicos.

Fue alcanzado tres veces seguidas en el cuerpo por las balas mágicas del Maou. No retrocedió un paso ni cedió paso al dolor. La cosa parecía que se pondría peor.

Y no se equivoco, cuando un puño de Tannin lo ataco. Pero de nada le sirvió, la agilidad de Issei lo supero y de lleno un corte al cuerpo le dio. La sangre del costado de Tannin broto pero Issei no paro y con ferocidad siguió.

Tres cortes más aparecieron en su espalda y brazo. Issei saltaba sobre la cabeza de Tannin, el dragón lo miro desde abajo. Empuño la espada con ambas manos. Pero su otro enemigo fue contra él. E Issei no pudo más que cortar las balas mágicas que Falbium le arrojaba.

Tannin lo sujeto por los pies y contra el suelo lo azoto. El suelo se rompió cuando el cuerpo de Issei le impacto.

Incrustado contra el suelo Issei pudo ver poco el pie del dragón lo iba a pisar.

Aun cuando sentía el reciente impacto en su cuerpo. Issei se levanto por que la pelea no paro, y el pie de Tannin sobre él bajo.

De esa apenas salió, gracias a sus alas lo logro. Pero la acometida de Falbium le siguió, y el golpe a su estomago al suelo lo mando. De inmediato se levanto y sin poder evitarlo la sangre escupió, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

¡BOMG x 12!

No se recupero cuando una docena de balas mágicas le acribillo. El humo se alzo, y cuando se disipo, Issei se mostro cargando a Extase con la que se cubrió.

Ahora la espada estaba en su espalda y las tijeras en sus manos. Parecía extenuado y jadeaba como si quisiera recuperar el aliento.

¡PUM!

Tannin apareció de la nada y con su puño lo golpeo. Pero Issei uso a Extase para protegerse del golpe, aun así, el impacto lo sintió y los pies por el suelo los arrastro.

—Esa arma no es normal. Aunque la golpee con toda mi fuerza no se rompe. —hablo Tannin resoplando. —Pero veamos si resiste un meteoro.

Con un movimiento de sus alas Tannin se alzo en el aire. Issei se apoyo en Extase con abatimiento. Los pulmones de Tannin se inflaron de aire antes de que el dragón arrojara un disparo de fuego semejante a un meteorito en versión más pequeña debido al tamaño de su blanco, pero no menos poderoso.

Issei clavo a Extase en el suelo y cruzo los brazos en X para recibir ese ataque.

—" _¿Será que sobreviviré a esto?"_

El ataque de Tannin era catastrófico y arrasaba con todo. E Issei no fue una excepción cuando el fuego lo cubrió. El calor se sentía en todo el lugar y muchos sudaron por ello. El viento se descontrolo dentro de la barreda y la arena fue totalmente calcinada.

 _Era caliente, demasiado caliente. Nunca había soportado algo como eso. Y el calor se filtraba por todo su cuerpo causándole un inmenso dolor. Sus manos, en ellas sentían como el metal de los grilletes era derretido. Iba a morir, al menos moriría como un guerrero en una batalla que muchos considerarían estúpida._

—" _Moriré… Rias, Akame… todos… lo siente."_

En medio de ese torrente de fuego una lágrima quiso salir. Pero fue evaporada antes de poder hacerlo.

[ _Compañero_ ]

Sus manos se volvían negras debido al fuego, y ese color seguía subiendo por sus brazos. Ya no sentía dolor, o al menos lo ignoraba.

[¡Compañero!]

Algo se escurría de sus muñecas en forma líquida antes de evaporarse. Ya lo sabía, eran los grilletes.

[¡ISSEI, AHORA!] —el llamado de su compañero era claramente visible.

Casi sonrió. Escucho el grito de Rias, tal vez como una imaginación de su mente. Fue como si algo dentro de él despertara de ese destino al cual se había resignado.

—" _Y una mierda. Lo he prometido… No moriré aquí. No lo hare."_

Tannin dejo de escupir fuego cuando el aire en sus pulmones se agoto. Ahora todo estaba calcinado en su totalidad, el suelo negro estaba muy caliente y sobre este se encontraba una figura carbonizada con ambas manos en X extendidas al frente. Era Issei.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo todo el coliseo. Esdeath se quito el sombrero como dándole un pésame al joven fallecido. Mephistopheles se encontraba serio y Sirzechs no sabía ni que pensar. Rias se había levantado desde antes y ahora miraba esto con expresión apagada. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y un grito atormentado recorrió todo el coliseo.

Zeoticus quiso sujetarla por el hombro. Pero ella lo alejo con un brusco gesto. Al voltearse a ver a su padre su mirada reflejaba ira, furia e impotencia. Pero su odio no era dirigido a su padre, su odio no tenía un blanco en que fijarse.

[ _Issei Gremory… ha muerto…_ ]

La voz de Grayfia resonó en el coliseo. Rias quedo helada. Akame tenía la vista tapada por su fleco, parecía perdida.

Pero un pequeño crujido resonó en el silencio. La atención de las pantallas fue puesta en la arena. Las manos achicharradas de Issei se habían cerrado y grietas comenzaron a manifestarse por todo su calcinado cuerpo. Una parte de su cara se cayó revelando un orbe rojo como la sangre y marcado por una cicatriz, era rasgado como la pupila de un dragón.

Había escuchado el silencio en el campo de batalla. Y por el grito de su hermana, su poder estalla.

Esa inmensa aura negra y roja se esparció por todo el campo de batalla siendo que abrumaba las de sus oponentes que no le daban la talla. Al hacerlo, las partes negras cayeron al suelo como partes de un capullo del que salía Issei manifestando un poder demoniaco inmenso.

—Vaya, Así que estaba vivo—comento Esdeath encantada.

Pero no solo ella. Akame y Rias parecían volver a la vida al ver de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo.

—Ya veo—comenzó Tannin con la vista fija en las manos quemadas de Issei—, usaste mi ataque para liberar tú manos de los grilletes que bloqueaban tú poder. Pero al hacerlo también has recibido un gran daño.

Issei recogió a Extase antes de ver al Dragón y al Maou. A pesar de sobrevivir, los daños recibidos eran muy altos. Sus manos estaban negras por ellos la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba expuesta revelando decenas de rasguños y golpes. Aunque hubiera liberado su poder, aun estaba en seria desventaja.

(Creo que pocos o ninguno habrán escuchado esta canción, o más bien, rap. Inserten "Rap de Levi - Tributo #68" espero les guste ya que, creo, en alguna ocasión use algo de aquí)

Issei poso a Extase sobre su hombro derecho. Tenía una mirada estoica y una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Tuviste tú oportunidad. Ahora es mi turno: y en el siguiente minuto perderás—sentencio señalando a Tannin.

Bajo las tijeras y con ellas corrió contra el dragón. Tanto Tannin como Falbium se lanzaron en contra de Issei. Iba a ser un encuentro directo.

 **[Habilidad especial: Extase]**

Antes del encuentro Issei alzo las tijeras con ambas manos y una luz rojiza brillante se manifestó segando a todos en el coliseo. Ambos oponentes detuvieron su avance para cubrirse los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamo Falbium.

 **[Bisección de toda la Existencia]**

La luz desapareció y las vistas de todos volvieron a poder ver lo que pasaba. Issei ahora estaba al otro lado de la arena, ambos brazos extendidos a los costados sostenían las tijeras y la espada, ambas armas derramaban sangre de sus metales. La mirada de Issei estaba tapada por su cabello y una sonrisa espeluznante curvaba su boca.

(Geiseres de sangre)

Falbium miro incrédulo, Tannin bajo su vista a su cuerpo. Una inmensa X se trazaba desde los hombros hasta la cintura en cortes profundos y graves. La sangre emanaba a montones insanos.

Tannin volteo la cabeza a ver las hojas que lo habían herido. La figura del joven que las portaba, en un momento, le pareció que ver marcas en su espalda. Pero Tannin no pudo evitar caer al suelo derrotado luego de tener una inmensa pérdida de sangre. Su cuerpo se desvaneció en partículas de luz señal de que lo habían retirado a la enfermería.

[Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin se retira del duelo] —anuncio Grayfia.

Issei alzo la vista satisfecho antes de voltearse a ver a Falbium. La conmoción invadió el coliseo, y el comentarista de los estaba que ardía de la emoción.

Claro que esto no era un Rating Game. Era un duelo, y en un duelo la muerte es válida e inmune.

Ahora ambos demonios se miraban a los ojos. El aura de Falbium lo rodeaba y era el principal problema para Issei.

Falbium Asmodeus era conocido en batalla por su defensa absoluta. Esa aura naranja lo hacía prácticamente inatacable. En la facción de los demonios solo Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall y Grayfia eran capases de dañarlo. Y aunque se dañe su aura esta volverá a regenerarse. Combinado con su capacidad mágica y su brillante capacidad para las estrategias lo convertían en un oponente complicado.

Por su parte Issei ya lo había hecho sangrar. En ese momento se debió a que él no había manifestado el total de su aura y la herida fue hecha por plata templada de las espuelas que Issei aun tenía. Pero con su aura manifestada esas espuelas eran totalmente inútiles, y el poder de la destrucción de Issei estaba prohibido en ese duelo. Todo estaba a favor de Falbium.

Pero Issei no iban a ceder.

—Es bueno que la medicina del inframundo sea tan buena. De no ser así Tannin tal vez no la contara.

El aura de Issei era enorme pero la del Maou no se quedaba atrás. Issei desapareció y apareció una vez tras otra hasta estar sobre el Maou y usar su espada para hacer un corte descendente. Pero el metal de la espada pareció chocar contra esa aura naranja. Las chispas se generaban ante el choque de la espada contra el aura.

Fue como si rebotara. La espada salió volando por el aire y cayo clavada al suelo mientras Issei caía de cuclillas frente al Maou. No dejaba de mirarlo con estoicismo.

—Había escuchado hablar de la defensa absoluta del Maou Asmodeus. Pero no esperaba que fuera tal.

—No podrás ganarme.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Aquella pelea continua ahora.

—En ese caso volveré a ganar.

Issei empuño a Extase y se arrojo contra Falbium. Pero este siguió menospreciándolo y ante el intento de ataque de Issei, el aura de Falbium volvió a detener el filo del arma. Y por más fuerza que Issei pusiera en su empeño no lograba nada.

¡PUM!

Al extender su mano, el Maou libero su inmenso poder demoniaco arrastrando a Issei. Una esfera de energía le fue enviada. Pero Issei la bloqueo con Extase.

— ¡Ah!

Con una nueva exclamación, el pelirrojo lo volvió a atacar. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba nada, y fue así como todas las esperanzas de ganar se quebrantaban. Pero por más que intentara y fallara él no se rendía. Porque al fin de cuentas no podía y de hacerlo moriría.

Una nueva ráfaga de poder demoniaco lo mando a volar lejos del Maou.

—Mi defensa es absoluta. Esa arma que usas te será tan inútil como todo lo demás que puedas hacer.

La sentencia de Falbium parecía estar claramente a favor de su derrota.

[La confianza de este sujeto me irrita. Es hora compañero, demostrémosle quienes son los que mandan] —las palabras de Ddraig levantaron su cabeza y sus ánimos despegaron con una sonrisa.

—Je, tienes razón—dijo Issei en voz alta haciendo creer que hablaba con el Maou—. Ya es hora de que use mi As bajo la manga y le demuestre a este tipo de que estamos hechos.

El Maou levanto una ceja ante el plural del joven.

Issei clavo las tijeras en la arena. Le habían servido muy bien, pero ahora no las necesitaría. Con un puño al frente Issei detonaba un nuevo aire.

—E entrenado 1000 veces dejándome la piel en cada momento. Por eso no pienso perder contra alguien que todo lo tiene fácil. Ahora te voy a dar una lección gratis.

Una nueva aura rodeo el cuerpo de Issei. Pero esta no era negra ni roja, mucho menos era la de un demonio. Esta aura era pura, totalmente pura y limpia. Issei se paro recto y cerró los ojos mientras controlaba su respiración. El aura blanca se manifestó desde todo su cuerpo y lo rodeo al completo desde pies a cabeza. Los ojos cerrados de Issei ganaron un color rojo a su alrededor. Abrió los mismo y mostro una pupila fina y rasgada.

—Eso es…—comenzó Rias. Akame se mostraba igual de sorprendida. Y Esdeath parecía en extremo contenta.

—Energía natural—dijo Falbium.

Pero era más que eso. Issei llevaba años entrenando el Youjutsu y el Senjutsu hasta llegar a dominarlo por completo. Las pocas personas que lograban ese prodigio sin ser un yokai alcanzaban un nivel conocido como Modo Sabio o Modo Ermitaño. En este modo todos sus sentidos se incrementan al igual que su fuerza y velocidad y en su uso no gastan sus energías si no las de la naturaleza que al absorbido. Pero esta evolución era en extremo peligrosa porque de hacerla mal. La energía natural lo convertiría en piedra.

A pesar de todo. El aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Issei era increíblemente más pequeña que la que antes había mostrado. Diminuta en comparación con la de Falbium.

—Incluso has alcanzado a dominar las artes sabias.

Issei caminaba hacia Falbium.

—Cortesía de una mujer de gran prestigio a la que antes ayude. Sin ella, tal vez estaría perdido en este combate.

La imagen de Yasaka y Kunou llego a la cabeza de Issei. Pero el camino a dominar ese arte había sido uno de los entrenamientos más difíciles. Recordaba los días en los que se dejaba todo en el entrenamiento, los años que tardo en perfeccionarlo a este punto. Pero se sentía orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

Issei ya estaba a solo dos metros de Falbium, y lo miraba directo a los ojos. Falbium lanzo el primer ataque en forma de una esfera de poder demoniaco. Pero Issei lo esquivo acortando la distancia al tiempo que efectuaba un movimiento atacando con su puño.

Nuevamente el aura de Falbium evitaba que el golpe lo conectara. Pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez, Falbium si sintió el golpe en su pecho y sus pies fueron arrastrados por el suelo debido a la fuerza. Miro su pecho, estaba intacto pero su aura se vio dañada. Levanto la vista para ver al pelirrojo, Issei seguía con su puño extendido al frente. Y Falbium pudo notar el toki en los puños de Issei, más haya pudo ver que el toki lo cubrió por completo.

No había contado con esta habilidad del pelirrojo. Ahora las cosas se le complicaban. El aura en su pecho no se regeneraba.

—" _Cambio la naturaleza de mi aura con ese golpe. Ahora mi pecho esta expuesto._ " —pensó Falbium reconociendo que no podía dejar que lo golpearan—. Quiero preguntarte: ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque de Tannin?

Issei sonrió con ironía.

—Viendo tus habilidades ya deberías saberlo. Cuando perdí los grilletes de mis manos pude volver a usar mi poder. Claro que no es tan fuerte como el tuyo, pero me sirvió para crear una capa de energía que me protegió.

—Ya veo.

Issei corrió contra él. El Maou se agacho evitando la patada, también evito la segunda patada que le siguió. Pero no espero que Issei despegara ambos pies del suelo mientras giraba su cuerpo. Y la tercera patada le dio de lleno en la mandíbula. Ambos cayeron al suelo y girando sobre el mismo se volvieron a poner de pie.

La sangre bajo por los labios de Falbium. Se limpio. Supo de inmediato que el pelirrojo era especialmente hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía que mantener la distancia.

Pero Issei no se lo pondría fácil.

Con maestría en combates. Issei atacaba con golpes a diestra y siniestra intercalando entre pies y manos. Volvió a romper la defensa de Falbium. Una patada baja, bloqueada, otra al medio, bloqueada, y otra con dirección a la cara. El la iba a bloquear de no ser que Issei cambiara la dirección y le conectara desde la nuca. El cuerpo de Falbium giro en el aire antes de caer de espalda al suelo.

Giro su cuerpo y el pie de Issei destrozo el lugar donde antes estaba. Al levantarse Falbium cambio su postura a una ofensiva.

 _ **[Posición Ofensiva]**_

El aura de Falbium cambio volviéndose más errática. Y esa aura crecía con gran velocidad.

—" _La posición ofensiva de Falbium. No la había visto desde la guerra civil"_ —pensó Sirzechs preocupado.

Esa habilidad le permitía a Falbium usar los ataques absorbidos en una sola explosión combinada. Y los golpes de Issei eran muy poderosos.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Issei. Lo presentía, el peligro que se avecinaba era muy grave.

—Veamos qué haces para evitar este ataque—comento Falbium listo para acabar con el duelo.

El poder de Falbium era enorme e Issei no reconocía lo que pronto pasaría. Del cuerpo del Maou pareció que una explosión mandara una onda de energía a través de toda la barrera. Este incluyendo también a Issei. La primera onda lo mando por el suelo causándole graves daños, pero eso fue solo el anticipe.

— ¿¡Qué carajo!? —exclamo cubriéndose con sus brazos.

 **¡BOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**

La segunda ola de poder fue una explosión con todo el peso de la palabra. El aura naranja de Falbium se extendió por toda la arena y choco contra la barrera arrasando con todo. Por fortuna la barrera estaba hecha por Sirzechs, Ajuka y Serafall. Gracias a eso el ataque no causo daños a los espectadores.

Aun así, todo el coliseo tembló bajo el poder que Falbium libero.

Cuando los estragos de la explosión se disipaban de la arena. Issei estaba abatido contra la misma mientras su cuerpo humeaba, sus botas fueron consumidas junto con parte de su pantalón. Su cuerpo se despego de la barrera y apenas se mantuvo de pie con las extremidades caídas.

—" _Increíble. Aunque recibió todo mi ataque, su cuerpo no fue destruido"_ —pensó Falbium mirando al moribundo—. Tengo que reconocer tú valor, muchacho. Eres el primero en permanecer con su cuerpo luego de recibir mi ataque.

Falbium caminaba hacia Issei. Este estaba inmóvil aunque se mantenía en pie.

—Más allá de las expectativas. Es increíble que aun estés de pie.

Termino de acortar la distancia hasta el pelirrojo. Este aun no reaccionaba y de su cuerpo se alejaba toda energía natural. Como el calor se aleja de un muerto. Se extraño a verlo de frente. Parecía que Issei había perdido la vida pero su cuerpo se había reusado a caer.

Pero Issei no había perdido la vida si bien estuvo a punto de hacerlo. El Maou lo miraba con compasión al ver que Issei ya no tenía nada de fuerzas. Puso todo de sí para levantar el puño y dirigirlo contra e Maou.

Resultaba lamentable, y a la vez, era admirable que intentara seguir el combate. La distancia entre ambos dejaba el puño de Issei a solo algunos centímetros del pecho de Falbium. El Maou levanto su brazo con una esfera de poder demoniaco.

—Reconozco tú valor como un guerrero. Espero que Sirzechs me perdone.

—…no…—la palabra se escapo como un suspiro de sus labios.

Con un esfuerzo extremo, Falbium vio como Issei levantaba un poco la cabeza dejándole ver una sonrisa y su fiero ojo izquierdo. Por un motivo, Falbium sintió un escalofrió.

 **[Sellado]**

El puño de Issei se abrió dejando extendido dos dedos. Falbium no lo pudo evitar y los dedos de Issei conectaron en su pecho sobre su corazón.

A penas en un segundo transcurrió que en el pecho de Falbium apareciera una marca en forma de un Dragón rojo que se envolvía y mordía su cola. Al mismo tiempo la esfera de poder en la mano de Falbium exploto y toda su aura desapareció de golpe.

La explosión de la esfera mando a Issei contra la barrera y a Falbium lo mando contra el suelo. El humo se disipo y Falbium se levanto, Issei respiraba con dificultad mientras apoyaba la espalda de la barrera.

— ¿Qué pasa? No puedo sentir mi propio poder.

Y por más que lo intentaba Falbium no lograba invocar su poder demoniaco. Increíblemente no lograba sentir nada de su poder en su cuerpo. Fue como si toda su capacidad mágica se secara.

—Sellaste mi poder—acabo por concluir en ese hecho.

Issei sonrió con dolor sin negarlo. Si lo había hecho. Pero Falbium aun estaba con menos daños que él y en una condición más completa.

Al final una conclusión se hizo obvia. El duelo se definiría en una pelea a puños.

Falbium arremetió contra Issei. Un golpe, seguido de otro y luego de otros tres directos al estomago de Issei. Cada golpe le dolía mucho y no caía al suelo gracias a la barrera en la que se apoyaba. Era como un boxeador abatido al que fulminaban en la esquina del ring.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes?

La frustración era evidente en las palabras de Falbium. Un nuevo golpe a su mentón lo elevo en el aire arrastrándolo por la barrera. Al caer Falbium lo recibió con una patada giratoria que lo mando al suelo.

Issei escupió saliva en su inútil intento de levantarse.

[Solo un poco más. Aguanta un poco más] —le animaba Ddraig.

Issei se volteo con ayuda de su mano. Falbium se puso sobre él y lo sujeto por el cuello antes de conectarle un golpe tras de otro. La ceja de Issei estaba rota al igual que su labio y la sangre salía. Pero no quitaba su mirada desafiante y eso irritaba al Maou.

Lo miro a la cara sin soltarle el cuello.

¡!

Issei le escupió su sangre a la cara y la cólera de Falbium subió. Se limpio la cara y sujeto a Issei por el cuello con ambas manos lo lanzo al aire y la caída contra el suelo fue dura.

—" _Ddraig, ¿Cuánto falta?"_

[Solo unos segundos, compañero]

Con una patada a sus costillas, el Maou volteo al pelirrojo. Se acerco y le dio otra patada que lo mando arrastras por el suelo. Issei miraba como el Maou se acercaba caminando, escupió sangre.

Espero la siguiente pata y la atajo con sus brazos. Con ayuda de su peso derribo al Maou desde la pierna que sostenía. Y con su palma puesta en la rodilla y su brazo sujetando el pie…

¡CLACK!

— ¡AAHHGG! ¡Maldito!

…Issei rompió la rodilla del Maou. Y este se lo quito de encima con un revés de su mano. Había usada la fuerza que había acumulado hasta entonces, romper articulaciones le resultaba fácil. Por eso fue por la pierna de Falbium.

[Ya es hora compañero]

Los círculos alrededor de sus ojos volvieron y sus pupilas se rasgaron. Nuevamente la energía natural emanaba del cuerpo de Issei. A pesar de tener nuevas fuerzas, el daño que ya tenía le dificultaba bastante los movimientos.

A duras menas se pudo poner de pie. Falbium también se había levantado aun con su pierna rota, estaba casi indefenso.

—Te dije que ganaría.

Cargando toda la energía en su puño izquierdo, Issei conecto un gancho directo a la barbilla de Falbium. Fue un fuerte golpe que lo elevo del suelo en el aire.

Al caer al suelo. Falbium estaba inconsciente.

La barrera desapareció de la arena. Y un silencio sepulcral lleno el coliseo. Issei respiraba pesadamente.

[Falbium Asmodeus-sama esta fuera de combate. Issei Gremory es el ganador del duelo]

La voz de Grayfia sonó en el silencia. Pero el público aun callaba, parecía que intentaban digerir el hecho de que dos grandes contrincantes de talla Maou fueran derrotados por un simple adolecente.

Fue Rias quien rompió el silencio con un grito de felicidad y emoción. Seguidamente, la multitud la siguió y el nombre de Issei fue coreado por todo el coliseo. Issei miraba esto con un cálido sentimiento posándose en su interior. La gente coreaba su nombre, lo aclamaban a él.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír de forma inocente y pura. Se sentía increíble que la gente le apoyara.

Pero en la lejanía la mujer con el cabello azul se sonrojaba sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Esdeath lo miraba con un sentimiento único apoderándose de ella.

—" _Puede que esto sea… ¿Amor?"_

La sonrisa de Issei le encantaba más de lo que ella esperaba. Ese chico cumplía con todos sus requisitos para una pareja ideal. No espero encontrarlo allí, no espero que fuese él. Cierto es que nadie escoge de quien se enamora.

—" _Esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro. Pronto serás mío."_

A pesar de quererlo para ella sola en ese momento. No podía tomarlo allí, no con tantos demonios y Maou presentes. Tendría que esperar. Pero no le perdería la pista.

Issei volteo su atención a la salida de la arena, aun sonreía, pero los pasos que daba eran los de un moribundo que se tambaleaba.

Estaba exhausto cada musculo del cuerpo le dolía horrores. Era increíble el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para solo mantenerse en pie, era demasiado. Su vista también estaba borrosa, tal vez debido a la sangre que bajaba desde su ceja. Pero en ese momento sintió como sus fuerzas ya no bastaban para sostenerlo y su cuerpo se vio precipitado a caer.

No obstante no cayó. Alguien lo sostenía en un abrazo. Su vista le fallaba con sus ojos tan cansados que no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Pero su olfato le sirvió para distinguir un agradable olor.

—Gracias—agradeció sin abrir los ojos ni borrar su sonrisa. Ya sabía quién era.

Sintió como la persona que lo sujetaba se acomodaba para sujetarlo por un brazo mientras lo rodeaba por detrás. La chica le servía de apoyo. Pero su orgullo le impedía dejarle todo el trabajo por lo que se exigió a caminar con ayuda de ella.

—Es lamentable que al ganar este combate tenga que salir de esta forma—comento riéndose de sí mismo y apenas abriendo un ojo.

—Idiota. De por sí ya es un logro que te puedas mantener consiente y caminar.

—Supongo que sí. Pero, Akame, lamento que tengas que ayudarme a caminar.

—No lo hagas. Es mi deber ayudar a mi señor.

—No lo hare. Pero al menos, debo compensarte.

Al salir de la arena. Ambos jóvenes se encontraron con Rias. La pelirroja estaba lagrimeando y no hizo más que rodear a su hermano con sus brazos. Akame también fue rodeada por el afectuoso gesto dejándola un poco perpleja. Ni siquiera conocía a la pelirroja.

* * *

 **En Grigori**

Los cadres festejaban la victoria de Issei. Azazel guardo silencio un tiempo con los dedos de las manos entrelazados, el fin destapo una botella especial y brindo por el pelirrojo.

Era una reunión muy animada entre los ángeles caídos de alto nivel. No obstante, había otra persona que aunque animada, se ahorraba el festejo.

Vali salió de la sala sin mediar palabra ni comentario con nadie. Solo podía pensar en la fuerza que su hermano poseía. Y más aun, pensaba en la decisión que Issei tendría que tomar en un futuro cercano.

{Issei se vuelva más fuerte cada día}—comento Albion compartiendo pensamientos con Vali.

—Pero nosotros también nos hacemos más fuertes.

Issei aun le debía un combate… y él estaría preparado para todo. Y tenía que estarlo sabiendo que su hermano siempre se reservaba algo.

* * *

 **Laboratorio de Ajuka**

El Maou de cabello verde terminaba los análisis respectivos para con Issei. Ya le habían tratado las heridas e impresionantemente él muchacho parecía haber recuperado parte de sus energías.

Akame estaba con él. No se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento en l trascurso en el que trataban sus heridas o en el momento en el que lo examinaban. Tampoco ahora lo dejaba solo, y no tenía intensiones de dejarlo solo en ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Rias, Zeoticus y Sirzechs también estaban presentes. Fuera del edificio también se encontraban varias empresas de publicidad del inframundo.

— ¿Al final qué? —pregunto Issei levantándose de la camilla.

Vestía un nuevo jean negro con cinturón de hebilla pero su parte superior estaba desnuda dejando ver las vendas que rodeaban su torso y subían por su pectoral derecho hasta cubrir todo su brazo hasta los dedos. Su brazo izquierdo también tenía vendas desde el codo hasta la mitad de los dedos. Con algo de dolor se puso sobre los hombros una camisa de botones purpura y negra.

Ajuka se volteo hacia él. Pero no quito la vista de la pantalla en sus manos.

—Las pruebas dieron positivo. Aunque aun no has alcanzado la mayoría de edad tú poder como un súper demonio es increíble. Su manifestación más temprana se debe a una enorme irregularidad en tus habilidades—levanto la vista y lo vio de frente—. No sé qué a qué tipo de entrenamiento te sometes. Pero gracias a eso un poder como súper demonio desde una edad inmadura.

— ¿Eso es bueno? —pregunto Zeoticus.

—No del todo. Si, Issei sigue a este ritmo su cuerpo no lograra adaptarse lo bastante rápido. En teoría, si Issei sigue fortaleciéndose a este paso, cuando alcance la madures como un demonio su cuerpo no lo soportara y terminara por autodestruirse.

—Eso es grave—dijo Issei. Luego se levanto abrochando los botones de su camisa—, de momento me gustaría hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Creí que tenias que estar en observación a partir de ahora? Además, tus heridas aun no sanan. No es bueno que te sobre esfuerces.

—Creo que no terminas de entenderlo, Rias. Yo gane esa pelea y como premio ya no estoy atado a los demonios. Por ende las condiciones que antes me pusieron son anuladas.

—Pero… Onii-sama ¿es así?

—Sí—asintió Sirzechs—. Issei gano ese combate con tal de ser totalmente libre. Aunque fue un estúpido por acertar pelear en esas condiciones en un primer lugar.

La mirada de su hermano mayor no le afecto un poco mientras se ponía los zapatos. Era otro que lo consideraba un imbécil por aceptar los términos.

Pero la respuesta de Sirzechs causo algo de conmoción en Rias.

— ¿Entonces te irás?

—Sí. Pero tranquila, prometo que te visitare continuamente.

—Vamos, Issei, al menos quédate esta noche. Podremos celebrar tú victoria. Además, aun no ves a tú madre y tampoco conoces a tú sobrino—esta vez, quien hablo fue su padre.

Issei miro a su padre y a su hermano.

— ¿Tengo un sobrino?

* * *

Luego de salir del edificio por una puerta apartada de la multitud y de que Issei aceptara ir a la mansión Gremory esa noche. Él y Akame caminaban juntos por las calles del territorio de Belcebú.

Mientras caminaban las personas los miraban. Tal vez por las vendas que Issei tenía en los brazos y que la camisa no ocultaba. No, la verdadera razón por la que lo miraban como a una celebridad era porque lo reconocían como el que venció al Maou en un duelo.

—" _Es extraño que las personas se me queden mirando"_ —pensó con un mínimo de incomodidad.

 _[Acostúmbrate compañero, ahora que venciste a un Dragón y aun Maou las personas te verán como a una celebridad]_

—" _¿Lo dices por experiencia?"_

 _[No. Cuando yo estaba vivo las personas que se quedaban mirándome lo hacían con miedo y no Vivian mucho. Ha, viejos recuerdos]_

Las miradas dirigidas a Issei causaron que Ddraig estuviera nostálgico. Aunque no parecía triste ni apenado por eso.

—Mira—le señalo Akame.

Issei miro hacia donde ella apuntaba. Era una enorme pantalla en un edificio, lo que transmitía era la imagen en la que Issei sonreía luego de terminal el duelo y en letras movibles debajo de la imagen salía _"Issei Gremory ¿El más fuerte del inframundo?"_.

Las personas que miraban la imagen en pantalla inmediatamente se fijaban en él. Incluso al nivel en el que le sacaban fotos con sus teléfonos.

—" _Qué molesto."_ —Pensó un poco fastidiado.

Sintió que alguien le llamaba jalándole de la camisa. Al mirar a bajo se encontró con una niña que le sonreí ofreciéndole un cuaderno con una pluma.

— ¿Me regalas tú autógrafo?

Se ruborizo mientras escuchaba las pequeñas risas de Akame a su lado. Chasqueo la lengua formando una sonrisa. Acepto fírmale su cuaderno.

La niña le agradeció antes de irse corriendo junto a su madre, parecía muy contenta de sí misma. Pero ese fue el primer error de Issei.

Inmediatamente después de que la niña se alejara fue rodeado de más personas que le pedían autógrafos o que se sacara fotos con ellos. Irremediablemente la gran atención que recibía lo abrumo. Firmo con gran velocidad cada papelito que le ponía en frente y sonreía para las fotos que le robaban. Era muy molesto y agotador el tener que lidiar con ese tipo de atención.

Incluso Akame quedo abrumada por la cantidad de gente que lo había rodeado de forma tan repentina. Ella sintió cuando la tomaban por la mano y la jalaban. Pudo ver al pelirrojo correr delante de ella mientras le sujetaba la mano.

No parecía que la fuera a soltar. La hizo sonreír mientras corrían por la multitud, le resultaba divertido todo aquello.

Salieron de toda esa multitud de personas antes de seguir corriendo y dejarlos atrás. Cuando Akame volteo ver que las personas ya no estaban detrás de ellos, fue el momento en que Issei la había jalado a un lado para esconderse en una pared.

—Eso fue…—comenzó Issei respirando un poco agitado.

—Divertido—completo Akame contra su pecho.

No se había dado cuenta que la sujetaba contra su cuerpo. Pero la sonrisa de la chica era sincera de diversión. Issei bufo antes de comenzar a reír junto con ella.

—Tienes una linda risa. No la había escuchado—comento mirándola.

—Gracias.

—Bueno. ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Fin capitulo**

* * *

 **Decidí dejarlo hasta aquí para poder subirlo hoy. No me tarde mucho en esta actualización. No obstante, el capitulo me gusta como quedo. Esta vez fueron 8.650 palabras.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo tengo preparado un poco más de interacciones entre estos personajes que cerraron el capitulo. Espero que me salga bien. Además de eso también planeo escribir un poco de romance combinado con algo de erotismo. Espero que este pequeño spoiler les agrade.**

 **No pienso tardarme demasiado de aquí hasta la próxima actualización. Estimo que me tarde de una a dos semanas. Pero todo el apoyo de aquí hasta entonces será bien recibido así como las criticas y las preguntas.**

 **Bueno. Se cierra el telón y yo me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
